Rollenspiel
by Cyrrer
Summary: Duo würde sich am liebsten so richtig schön selbst bemitleiden. Schon wieder hat es mit der großen Liebe nicht geklappt. Aber vielleicht hat er bisher auch nur immer an den falschen Stellen danach gesucht.
1. Wozu Schokoladeneis gut ist

**Titel:** Rollenspiel

**Autor:** Cyrrer aka Laren

**Email:** rolarengmx.de

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.

**Betadank**: an die beste der besten: Zanna knuddel

Ja, ihr seht richtig. Eine neue Geschichte von mir. Und das wo sich sowohl ‚The Big Easy' als auch ‚Lower your shields and surrender' noch im Anfangsstadium befinden.

Ich wollt ja auch nichts neues anfangen. Aber die Idee zu dieser Geschichte begleitet mich seit ein Ende November und jetzt haben mich die charas hinterrücks überfallen und gezwungen mit dem schreiben anzufangen.

Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und das ihr mehr davon lesen wollt.

Ich poste sie jetzt auch hier auf weil Darkness mich so lieb darum gebeten hat.

* * *

Duo hatte es sich gerade mit einer großen Tüte Chips und einem Becher Eis auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht, als das Vidphone anfing zu klingeln. Da er keine Energie auf ein Gespräch – mit wem auch immer – hatte blieb er einfach sitzen und stopfte sich mehr von dem Schokoladeneis in sich rein. Hin und wieder streiften seine Augen den laufenden Fernseher, aber auch der Film interessierte ihn nicht wirklich.

Das Vidphone klingelte unaufhörlich. Und klingelte... und klingelte. Jedes mal wenn die Maximallänge des Anrufversuchs erreicht wurde und die Leitung automatisch gekappt wurde schien der Anrufer erneut zu wählen.

Duo seufzte tief. Er brauchte erst gar nicht auf die Nummernanzeige des Anrufers zu schauen um zu wissen wer denn auf so penetrante Art und Weise versuchte ihn zu erreichen. Da gab es im ganzen Universum nur einen. Und das schlimmste, es gab nichts was Duo dagegen tun könnte. Wenn er jetzt z.B. das Vidphone ausstöpseln würde, dann wüsste der Anrufer das er da war und würde garantiert sofort vorbei kommen. Und versuchen es auszusitzen würde auch nichts bringen. Da könnte er lange warten bevor der andere mit den Versuchen aufhören würde.

Mist, da wollte Duo sich einmal schön im Selbstmitleid aalen, und dann das. Er seufzte noch einmal tief und stoppte dann den Film. Besser er würde das Gespräch schnell hinter sich bringen. Vielleicht war es ja gar nicht so schlimm...

Er trug noch in aller Gemütsruhe das Eis zurück ins Gefrierfach – untermalt vom sich ständig wiederholenden Klingeln. Dann ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch setzte sich hin und betätigte den Knopf der die Verbindung aufbaute.

Innerhalb von Hunderstelsekunden konnte er einen blonden Schopf und ein breites Lächeln auf seinem Monitor erkennen. Bingo! „Hallo Quatre," begrüßte er den Störenfried.

Das Lächeln wurde noch intensiver. Duo wünschte sich fast das er eine Sonnenbrille tragen würde um nicht geblendet zu werden. „Hi Duo. Da bist du ja endlich. Ich dachte schon ich würde dich nicht erwischen."

Duo knurrte leicht. Wie schaffte es Q eigentlich immer so verdammt unschuldig auszusehen? Selbst wenn er etwas total heimtückisches tat? Kein Wunder das sämtliche Geschäftspartner des Blonden vor Ehrfurcht erzitterten.

Aber zwei konnten dieses ‚Unschuldsspiel' spielen. Duo warf mit einer nonchalanten Geste seinen Zopf über die Schulter nach hinten und schaute mit großen Augen auf den Monitor. „Hast du schon mal versucht mich zu erreichen? Komisch ich hab gar nichts gehört. Vielleicht ist mein Vidphone kaputt."

Quatre runzelte für einen kurzen Augenblick die Stirn, aber dann war er sofort wieder die kleine Grinsekatze die er ja war. „Ach kein Problem Duo. Ich wusste ja das ich dich früher oder später erreiche."

Knurr.

„Gibt es irgendeinen bestimmten Grund warum du mich anrufst, oder wolltest du einfach nur mal so quatschen?" fragte Duo. Vielleicht könnten sie das Gespräch ja so kurz wie möglich gestalten und er konnte danach noch ne Runde depressiv auf der Couch rumsitzen. Schien auf jeden Fall ein guter Plan und ein Versuch konnte nichts schaden.

„Ach nichts bestimmtes. Ich wollt nur fragen wann du denn ankommen wirst?"

Duo zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ankommen?" vergewisserte er sich.

Quatre machte eine wegwerfende Geste. „Ach komm schon Duo. Du wirst mir doch nicht erzählen wollen das du unsere alljährliche Zusammenkunft vergessen hast."

Shit, das hatte er tatsächlich. Obwohl sich Duo für eine Sekunde fragte wie das denn sein konnte. Immerhin, wie konnte man ein Datum wie Silvester vergessen? Und seit dem Ende des Krieges hatten sie sich alle immer genau an dem Tag getroffen. Oh, natürlich auch zwischendurch – schließlich waren sie ja enge Freunde. Aber diese gemeinsame Silvesterfeier war etwas besonderes. So etwas konnte man gar nicht vergessen. Es sei denn natürlich, man hatte allen Grund dazu dieser Veranstaltung dieses Jahr fern zu bleiben.

Duo seufzte wieder. Das würde jetzt ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden. „Q, ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich diesmal dabei sein werde. Sorry."

Wahrhaftiges Erstraunen war auf Quatres Gesicht zu erkennen. Sogar das Lächeln war wie auf einen Schlag verschwunden. „Wie? Was meinst du Duo?" Der Blonde schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach nicht kommen. Das geht nicht. Wir haben dich jetzt alle seit ein paar Monaten nicht mehr gesehen und wir freuen uns so auf dich."

Jep, es würde definitiv schwer werden. „Schau Quatre. Ich bin nicht so gut drauf im Moment. Ich würde euch allen nur die Stimmung vermiesen. Und ich hab auch gar keine Energie für eine Feier. Ich werde dich und Tro eine Woche später oder so besuchen kommen. Indianerehrenwort."

Quatre schüttelte weiter den Kopf. „Das ist nicht das gleiche und das weißt du auch genau. Komm schon Duo. Das ist doch keine großartige Feier für die man viel Energie braucht. Wir sind einfach nur das Wochenende zusammen, lassen uns von meiner Köchin verwöhnen und quatschen über Gott und die Welt, erzählen einander was in den letzen Wochen alles so passiert ist."

Und genau das war es, was Duo auf jeden Fall vermeiden wollte. Er konnte es schon lebhaft vor sich sehen. Wie all seine Freunde sich miteinander verbündeten und ihn ausquetschen würden. Er würde sich wie ein absoluter Versager fühlen. All seine Freunde würden da sein, zusammen mit ihren Partnern. Und nur er, er würde allein sein und sich wie ein kompletter Versager vorkommen. Die Idee sich mit mehreren Kilo Schokolade auf seiner Couch zu verschanzen klang immer besser.

„Quatre, bitte. Ich hab wirklich keine Energie," Duo wusste das er jetzt praktisch bettelte. Soviel war also von seiner Würde übrig geblieben.

„Duo!" Quatres Stimme klang ziemlich nach seinem Befehlston. Duo erschauerte. Dem konnte man sich noch weniger verweigern, als wenn Q es auf die sanfte Tour versuchte. „Wenn du nicht zu der Feier erscheinst, dann werde ich ernsthaft böse."

‚Autsch.' Duo beschloss sich seinem Schicksal zu ergeben. Im Grunde hatte er schon vor dem Annehmen des Anrufes gewusst das Quatre ihn zu irgendwas zwingen würde. Er konnte dem blonden einfach nichts abschlagen. Und Quatre wusste das. ‚ Verdammt.' Duo hob abwehrend seine Hände und seufzte ergeben. „OK, OK, ich werde zur Feier kommen."

Sofort wurde Quatres Gesicht wieder von einem strahlenden Lächeln erfüllt. „Wunderbar. Wann werdet ihr denn kommen?"

Tja, jetzt war die Stunde der Wahrheit gekommen. Duo seufzte noch einmal und fasste sich dann ein Herz. „Nur ich werde kommen, Quatre."

Und wieder sah sein Freund für einen Moment erstaunt drein. „Aber was ist denn mit..."

Duo schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ich bin allein Quatre. Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen. Du brauchst für mich nur ein Einzelzimmer vorzubereiten."

Sofort veränderte sich Quatres Gesichtsausdruck. Er war jetzt voller Sorge und Mitgefühl. Und Duo hasste das. Er konnte sich zwar wunderbar selbst bemitleiden, aber er mochte es nicht wenn andere so für ihn empfanden. Das machte ihn nur wieder all zu sehr bewusst was für ein Versager er doch in dieser Beziehung war. ‚Tolles Wortspiel Duo,' schimpfte er sich selbst aus.

Aber noch etwas schien neben der Besorgnis bei Quatre Fuß gefasst zu haben. Denn er klang ein wenig vorwurfsvoll als er antworte, „Oh nein Duo. Nicht schon wieder. Ihr wart doch gerade erst ein paar Wochen zusammen."

Duo rollte mit den Augen. Als ob ihm das jemand sagen musste. Er war selbst ganz erstaunt gewesen das er diesmal schon so schnell ad Acta gelegt wurde. Diesmal schien er einen neuen Rekord aufstellen zu wollen. Und das so kurz vor Weihnachten. Er hatte gehofft das diese Beziehung zumindest bis nach der Silvesterfeier halten würde. Falsch gedacht. Und nun würde er seinen Freunde zum ersten Mal allein bei diesem wichtigen Treffen entgegen treten müssen.

„Ich weiß. Es hat halt einfach nicht sollen sein. Wir haben wohl einfach nicht zusammen gepasst," versuchte er die Sache klein zu reden.

„Duo," seufzte Quatre. „Du bist dir schon bewusst, das dies deine elfte gescheiterte Beziehung in sieben Jahren ist?"

In Wirklichkeit war es die fünfzehnte, aber Quatre musste ja nun wirklich nicht alles wissen. Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich hab halt die richtige Person noch nicht gefunden. Ich bin doch noch jung, gerade mal 26. Kein Grund zur Torschlusspanik." Oh ja, er konnte gut reden. In seinem Inneren sah die Sache aber ganz anders aus. Er war verzweifelt und fragte sich immer wieder warum es nicht klappte mit der Liebe. War es ein Fluch der auf ihm lag? Immerhin, er sah doch gut aus, war nett, die Leute mochten ihn und wenn er all seinen verflossenen Flammen glauben konnte dann war er auch nicht gerade schlecht im Bett. Wieso also nur hatte er immer noch nicht diesen speziellen Partner gefunden? Den oder die fürs Leben? Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein. Verdammt all seine Freunde hatten jemanden. Sogar Heero hatte das geschafft. Und wenn ein Eisblock wie Heero es schaffte, wieso dann nicht auch er?

OK, das war jetzt vollkommen unfair. Duo schimpfte sich selbst aus. Heero hatte sich in den Jahren nach dem Krieg sehr verändert. Zum Besseren verändert. Da sollte er nicht neidisch sein nur weil Heero jemanden gefunden hatte und er nicht. So was gehörte sich nicht, schließlich waren sie immer noch Freunde.

„Ach Duo. Das tut mir schrecklich leid."

Duo zitterte beinah. „Oh bitte Q. Spar dir die Mitleidstour. Mir geht's wirklich gut. Und es war das beste das wir uns getrennt haben. Es hätte früher oder später sowieso passieren müssen. Wir waren einfach zu verschieden. Komm, lass uns über was anders sprechen."

Quatre schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du kannst mir nicht erzählen das es dir nichts ausmacht. Sonst würdest du nicht so ein Trübsal blasen."

„Nein, es ist wirklich nichts. Ich bin nur ein bisschen down weil, wie du schon so schön gesagt hast, es war nicht die erste Beziehung die in die Brüche gegangen ist. Es ist nur allgemeiner Weltschmerz der mich runter zieht. Diese spezielle Beziehung war wohl schon von Beginn an zum Scheitern verurteilt."

„Weißt du, vielleicht hätten du und Heero euch nie trennen sollen."

Jetzt wurde Duo sauer. Wieso musste Quatre immer wieder darauf herumreiten. Konnte er denn nicht akzeptieren das es aus war zwischen ihm und dem Japaner? Das es eigentlich nie eine wirkliche Beziehung gewesen war? „Q, hör sofort auf damit. Heero und ich, das ist Geschichte. Das ist längst vergessen. Und da war nie viel."

„Aber..."

„Nichts aber. Sieh ein, dass das was zwischen Heero und mir war nur während des Krieges funktioniert hat. Danach ist es Stück für Stück zerbrochen." Ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte Duos Gesicht bei der Erinnerung. „Aber ist Ok. Wir beide haben eingesehen das es das Beste ist uns zu trennen. Und wir beide sind glücklich mit dieser Entscheidung. Nur weil ich die meiste Zeit solo bin heißt es noch lange nicht das ich unglücklich bin!" Er verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust. Wieso glaubten eigentlich alle, das man nur glücklich sein konnte wenn man jemanden hatte? Pfft. Immer auf die Singles. Ungerechtigkeit.

Quatre hob abwehrend die Hände. „Schon gut Duo. Ich wollt nicht in alten Wunden rühren."

Duo knurrte leise. Verdammt da gab es keine alten Wunden. Warum konnte keiner verstehen das seine Trennung mit Heero vollkommen schmerzfrei verlaufen war? Schließlich hatten sie sich nie geliebt. Was sollte es da an Trennungsschmerz geben? Aber irgendwie schienen alle anderen mehr in die Sache herein zu interpretieren als da je gewesen war. Aber Duo war das Kämpfen gegen Windmühlen leid. Deshalb erwiderte er jetzt lieber nichts.

Auch Quatre wollte dies Thema wohl nicht weiter vertiefen. „Ok, ich freu mich das du kommen wirst. Weißt du schon wann?"

Glücklich das gefährliche Thema hinter sich zu lassen zeigte Duo sich vollkommen kooperativ und schaute auf seinen Kalender. Dieses Jahr fiel Silvester auf einen Samstag. Da brauchte er für seinen Kurzbesuch bei Quatre nicht einmal viel Urlaub zu nehmen. „Hm, ich könnte Freitag Mittag ein Shuttle nehmen und dann Abends bei euch ankommen. Ist das in Ordnung, oder soll ich erst Samstag Morgen kommen?" Quatre und Trowa lebten auf L3, während Duo sich aus beruflichen Gründen – und weil er den Planten mochte – auf der Erde, genauer gesagt in London befand. Ein Shuttle benötigte vier Stunden bis L3.

„Nein, das ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Sogar mehr als das. Wir haben uns wirklich seit etlichen Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. Da werden wir jede Sekunde zum Quatschen brauchen. Die anderen wollen auch schon am Freitag kommen."

Duo seufzte erneut. „Alle?" fragte er nach.

„Zumindest Heero und Wufei."

Bevor Duo sich auf die Zunge beißen konnte, hatte er schon nachgefragt, „Ich nehm mal an das der Zwerg auch kommen wird."

Quatre rollte mit den Augen. „Natürlich wird Gordon dabei sein. Und er ist kein Zwerg."

Duo grummelte kurz. Wieso hatte er nur nachgefragt? Erst letzte Woche hatte er Gordon und Heero auf mehreren Titelblättern von Illustrieren und Computerzeitschriften gesehen. Das Vorzeigepaar wurde wieder von allen hofiert. Er hatte beim Anblick dieser Bilder fast kotzen müssen. Irgendwas an Gordon trieb ihn die Wände hoch. Er wusste nur nicht was.

„Du weißt genau wie ich das meine," erwiderte Duo.

„Ja, aber so wie du ihn immer behandelst, könnte man fast auf die Idee kommen das du eifersüchtig bist."

„Quatsch mit Soße. Als ob ich auf diesen ‚Zwerg' jemals eifersüchtig sein könnte. Wie oft muss ich eigentlich noch beteuern dass das mit Heero seit sieben Jahren vorbei ist?"

„Hmmm," sagte Quatre kryptisch. Dann fügte er hinzu. „OK, wir sehen uns dann in zwei Wochen. Ich freu mich schon."

„Ich auch Q. Machs gut."

Dann beendeten beide das Gespräch. Duo starrte noch für einige Sekunden auf den dunklen Monitor. Eiersüchtig. Auf Gordon. Da lachten ja die Hühner. Dann stand er auf um sich aus dem Gefrierschrank eine doppelte Portion Schokoladeneis zu holen. Als er es sich wieder in seiner Couch gemütlich machte, wanderten seine Gedanken unwillig – aber unaufhaltsam – zu seiner gemeinsamen Zeit mit Heero zurück. Seufzend schob er den ersten Esslöffel Eis in seinen Mund. Das konnte ja eine lange Nacht werden.


	2. Wie alles begann

**Titel**: Rollenspiel

**Autor**: Cyrrer aka Laren

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.

**Betadank:** an die beste der besten: Zanna knuddel

Und auch gleich das zweite Kapitel. Das dritte ist in arbeit und sollte zum WE fertig sein.

* * *

Die Geschichte zwischen ihm und Heero... nun ja es war einfach unabwendbar gewesen. Es war im Prinzip Schicksal. Oder wie man es auch immer ausdrücken wollte.

Weil, was sollte wohl dabei herauskommen, wenn zwei Teenager unter ständigem Adrenalinhoch andauernd zusammen waren? Sie hatten viele verschiedene Missionen zusammen gehabt, sei es das sie sich als Schüler in diversen Schulen eingeschlichen hatten oder zusammen in ihren Gundams gegen OZ Armeen gekämpft hatten.

Die ständige Gefahr den nächsten Tag vielleicht nicht mehr zu erleben. Der Rausch des Kampfes. Und sie konnten niemandem außerhalb ihrer Gruppe trauen. In den Schulen – nein überall – mussten sie sich vor ihren Feinden verstecken. Konnten keine Freundschaften schließen, denn Freundschaften bedeuteten Gefahren. Sie hätten sich verraten können, oder noch schlimmer sie hätten Beziehungen zu den anderen aufbauen können. Das wäre nicht im Sinne ihrer Auftraggeber gewesen.

Heero hatte sich deshalb immer von allem zurückgezogen. Hatte sich hinter seine steinerne Maske verschlossen und niemanden an sich heran gelassen. Das war eine Möglichkeit mit der Situation fertig zu werden. Das war natürlich nicht Duos Art, und so war er weiter auf die Menschen zugegangen, hatte mit ihnen gelacht. Aber auch er hatte die ganze Zeit gewusst das es zwischen ihnen eine unüberwindbare Mauer gab.

Irgendwann waren sie es leid gewesen und hatten angefangen die Verbundenheit und menschliche Nähe, die sie mit keinem Zivilisten haben konnten beieinander zu suchen. Und so waren sie Freunde geworden. Ihre ganze Gruppe wurde dadurch zusammengeschweißt.

Aber er und Heero hatten die meisten Missionen zusammen gehabt. Und so unabwendbar es gewesen war das sie Freund werden mussten, genauso natürlich war es das sie eines Tages noch mehr miteinander teilten. Es war nach einer fehlgeschlagenen Mission gewesen. Sie beide waren leicht verletzt und völlig fertig vom Kampf. Und sie hatten in einer verlassenen Hütte mitten im Nirgendwo untertauchen müssen.

Duo konnte sich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern was denn jetzt der eigentliche Auslöser dafür gewesen war. War es weil sie wegen der Kälte dicht aneinander gekuschelt unter der einzigen Decke gelegen hatten? Oder war es weil einer von ihnen einen Alptraum hatte den der andere versuchte zu vertreiben?

Was auch immer, in jener Nacht hatten sie miteinander geschlafen. Es war wirklich toll gewesen. Es war etwas gewesen von dem sie beide gedacht hatten das sie es in dieser Welt niemals erleben würden. Sie fanden einen Weg all die hochgepuschten Teenagerhormone auszuleben und den Adrenalinrausch zu dämpfen. Sie fanden einen Weg einander noch näher zu sein.

Nicht für eine Sekunde hatte es nach dieser ersten Nacht für sie beide irgendeinen Zweifel daran gegeben das sie dies fortführen würden. Es war perfekt, sie waren die einzigen denen sie trauen konnten, denen sie sich öffnen konnten. Und sie fanden sich attraktiv – verdammt attraktiv. Sie waren im Kampf und auf ihren Missionen ein eingespieltes Team, und so war es auch in diesem Aspekt ihrer Beziehung.

Duo war sich nicht sicher ob J. davon gewusst hatte. Er glaubte nicht das Heero ihm davon erzählt hatte, denn Heero hatte ein beinah fanatisches Bedürfnis seinem Mentor nichts privates zu erzählen. Diesen nie hinter die Maske des perfekten Soldaten blicken lassen. Später hatte Duo einige Berichte über die Trainingsmethoden von J. gelesen und hatte auf der Stelle Heeros Motivation dafür verstanden.

G. hingegen schien es sofort zu wissen. Wieso, das war Duo unbegreiflich. OK, er war ein Plappermaul, aber auch er wusste was wirklich privat war und was man keiner ‚Vaterfigur' erzählen sollte. Aber auf jeden Fall hatte G. davon gewusst und Duo dazu gratuliert ‚diesen Ausweg' gefunden zu haben. Duo schnaubte.

Er fand das klang doch recht deprimierend. Es war nicht nur ein ‚Ausweg' dazu waren er und Heero sich während der ganzen Zeit viel zu nah. Aber was auch immer es war, es funktionierte. Keiner von ihnen beiden fühlte sich mehr allein und sie konnten genügend Dampf ablassen um die Mission nicht zu gefährden.

Es funktionierte anscheinend auch für Trowa und Quatre. Obwohl die beiden Romantiker immer behaupteten es wäre Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen. Und das sie sofort gewusst hätten das sie Seelenverwandte waren und für den Rest ihres Lebens zusammen gehörten.

Duo schnaubte unwillig und schob noch einen weiteren Löffel mit Eiscreme in seinen Mund.

Was Wufei tat um mit dem Stress des Krieges fertig zu werden, da wollte Duo noch nicht einmal Spekulationen drüber anstellen. Aber auch er musste irgendwas gefunden haben um sich zu zentrieren. Und in Angesicht der Tatsache das er Sally so irrsinnig schnell nach dem Ende des Krieges geheiratet hatte, musste man vielleicht nicht einmal wild spekulieren.

So war es gewesen, sie hatten Seite an Seite gekämpft und alles miteinander geteilt. Es hatte ihnen geholfen mit diesem Krieg fertig zu werden, ihre geistige Gesundheit und ihre Menschlichkeit nicht zu verlieren – bzw. in Heeros Fall nicht noch mehr davon zu verlieren.

Nach dem Ende des ersten Krieges hatten sie zunächst nicht gewusst was sie jetzt machen sollten. Sie waren nur für den Kampf ausgebildet. Sie waren im Grunde immer noch Kinder, also was sollten sie in dieser so beängstigend neuen Zeit anfangen?

Es hatte sie noch dichter aneinander geschweißt. Wenn dies überhaupt möglich war. Sie waren für den jeweils anderen die einzige Konstante, der einzige Halt. Und so hatte der Einäugige den Blinden geführt.

Am Anfang waren sie unstetig durch die Gegend gewandert. Hatten versucht sowohl die Schönheit des Planeten zu begreifen als auch zu erkennen was denn ihre Zukunft sein könnte.

Une hatte angefragt ob sie nicht bei den Preventer mitarbeiten wollten. Sie beide wollte nicht so recht, hatten geglaubt das Kämpfen läge jetzt hinter ihnen. Aber Une hatte ihnen klar gemacht das dies ihre einzigen Fähigkeiten waren. Weil sie hatten nichts. Sie waren zu jung für ihr Wissen, sie waren nur für den Krieg ausgebildet. Was sollten sie sonst tun? Burger im Drive-In verkaufen?

Sie beide hatten sich von dieser Rede beeindrucken lassen und angefangen für die Preventer zu arbeiten. Und Duo hatte es sofort gehasst. Es gab zu viele Regeln, zu viele Leute die ihm sagten was er zu tun und zu lassen hatte. Und auch unter Heeros stoischer Miene hatte man erkennen können das er nicht glücklich mit der Situation war.

Das hatte sie ebenfalls noch fester aneinander geschweißt. Duo hätte am liebsten sofort mit dem ungeliebten Job aufgehört. Aber Heero hatte ihn davon abgehalten. Hatte ihn davon überzeugt das es zumindest eine Chance war offiziell eine Ausbildung zu erhalten. Sie hatten ja noch nicht mal Abschlüsse von irgendeiner Schule. Aber das konnten sie bei den Preventer nachholen und sie beide stürzten sich darauf wie einen Rettungsanker.

Die Sache war auch ziemlich einfach. Sie mussten nur einige Tests bestehen und ihnen wurde die Hochschulreife anerkannt. Die Tests waren nicht einmal besonders schwierig – wie Duo fand.

Sie waren gerade dabei gewesen sich zu überlegen was sie denn jetzt machen sollten, als Relena es schaffte sich entführen zu lassen. Duo rollte wieder mit den Augen. Er mochte die Vize-Außenministerin nicht. Seiner Meinung nach war sie ein typisches Beispiel für eine schlechte Politikerin. Von nichts eine Ahnung haben, aber sich in alles einmischen.

Aber sie schien wichtig für die vereinten Nationen. Aus irgendeinem Grund – wahrscheinlich unheimlich gute PR – mochten sowohl die Erdbevölkerung als auch die Kolonisten sie und sie konnte als Vermittler dienen.

Und so hatten er und Heero sich auf den Weg gemacht sie zu befreien. Die ganze Geschichte ging als Mariameia-Zwischenfall in die Geschichte ein. Und Duo wäre es gänzlich lieber gewesen niemals etwas damit zu tun zu haben.

Viel zu schnell hatte der Krieg ihn wieder gefangen. Sie hatten um ihre Leben und um die Existenz der Erde gekämpft. Und sie hätten beinah verloren. Er hätte beinah Heero verloren. Die einzige Konstante in seinem Leben.

Als der Kampf beendet war hatte Duo genau gewusst das er niemals wieder kämpfen wollte. Das Une ihm mal den Buckel runter rutschen konnte. Sie hatten die Welt jetzt zweimal gerettet. Jetzt konnten mal andere Leute diesen Job annehmen.

Als er auf den verletzten und ohnmächtigen Heero zugerannt war und er sehen musste das Relena ihn im Arm hatte, da schnappte etwas in ihm. Er hatte sie angefahren, wie sie denn dazu käme mit ihren ‚Drecksgriffeln seinen Heero anzufassen'. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er Relena sprachlos erlebt.

Sie schien auch tatsächlich etwas kapiert zu haben, denn danach hörte sie damit auf Heero zu verfolgen. Auf jeden Fall so zu verfolgen.

Trotzdem war Duo glücklich das Heero von der ganzen Sache nichts mitbekommen hatte.

Als Heero aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde hatten sie dann beide ihren Rücktritt eingereicht. Und wussten nicht was sie jetzt machen sollten.

Es war zwar Duos Idee gewesen so überhastet zu kündigen, aber er war auch derjenige der die meisten Probleme damit gehabt hatte. Das konnte Duo jetzt zurückblickend gerne zugeben.

Sie wussten beide das die Welt in der sie lebten eher auf ‚Schein' denn auf ‚Sein' basierte. Sie brauchten Papiere, Dokumente um zu beweisen das sie konnten was sie konnten. Niemand würde sie einstellen ohne diese Beweise. So verrückt das auch war.

Und Duo hatte Angst gehabt. Geradezu Panik. Er wollte nicht irgendwo in einem mies bezahlten Job landen. Das schien wie die sichere Straße hinab in die Gosse. Duo gab zu das er da wahrscheinlich überreagierte. Aber er hatte seine Kindheit in der schlimmstmöglichen Armut verbrach. Er wusste nicht viel, aber er wusste das er niemals wieder so tief sinken wollte.

Nicht das er wirklich solche Angst hätte haben müssen. Sie beide, nein alle Gundam Piloten, hatten während des Krieges immer wieder die Konten von OZ und der Romefeller-Stiftung gehackt. Sie hatten ungeheuer viel Geld auf die Seite geschafft um damit den Kampf zu finanzieren. Und natürlich hatten sie nicht alles ausgeben müssen. Sie hatten immer noch ihre Reserven. Ziemlich hohe Reserven. Von ihren Fähigkeiten wieder auf so eine Art Geld zu beschaffen ganz zu schweigen.

Duo hatte keinerlei moralische Bedenken das Geld zu behalten. Verdammt, OZ war ihr Feind gewesen. Das Geld zu besorgen war ein Teil des Kampfes gewesen, wieso sollten sie es nach Beendigung des Krieges zurück geben? Verglichen mit dem eigentlichen Vermögen von OZ waren ihre Reserven trotzdem nur kleine Fische. Und wenn etliche legale Firmen das Erbe von OZ antreten konnten, ohne mit diesem Vermögen für die Schäden aufzukommen die von OZ angerichtet wurden, wieso sollten sie es denn?

Duo lächelte leicht. Heero war der gleichen Ansicht gewesen. Aber sie hatten beide gewusst das sie unter Beobachtung waren. Das große Teile der Regierungen sie für Terroristen hielten und sie ihnen keine belastende Beweise in die Hände legen durften.

Und so hatte Heero etwas sehr schlaues gemacht. Er hatte kurz nach dem ersten Krieg seine Computerfähigkeiten eingesetzt. Und auch wenn die anderen vier auch sehr, sehr gute Hacker waren, so kam doch keiner an Heero heran. Er organisierte es so, das alle ihre Mentoren sie zu Universalerben eingesetzt hatten. Und die fünf verrückten Wissenschaftler hatten nicht nur die Gundams erfunden sondern noch etliche andere Dinge. Dinge die viel Wert waren. Dinge die in den von Heero angelegten Konten jetzt ihnen zuflossen. Ganz offiziell.

Natürlich hatte Heero das nicht mit all ihren Reserven getan. Immerhin waren sie paranoide Kämpfer die nicht wussten wann der nächste Krieg begann und sie das Geld brauchten. Aber doch einen Großteil.

Allein von diesem offiziellen Geld hätte jeder von ihnen für den Rest ihres Lebens komfortabel leben können. Zusammen mit ihren weiteren Reserven war es genug um sich niemals Sorgen machen zu müssen.

Die andren drei hatten dabei mitgemacht. Sicher, Quatre hatte gesagt das er das Geld nicht brauchen würde – immerhin war er als Besitzer von WEI einer der reichsten Männer der Erde und der Kolonien. Aber auch in ihm schlug das Herz eines Gundam Kämpfers und er wusste um die Wichtigkeit solcher Reserven.

Wie dem auch sei, sie hatten genug Geld. Und Duo hätte sich niemals Sorgen um seine Zukunft machen zu brauchen. Aber die Angst saß zu tief. Er wolle nicht darauf angewiesen sein. Er wollte sich selbst versorgen können – auch wenn das doof klang.

Und so kam Heero auf die Idee das sie doch einfach auf die Uni gehen sollten. Sie hatten die Fähigkeiten als Ingenieure, sie hatten nur nicht die Dokumente das zu beweisen, warum nicht diese Dokumente nachholen?

Es schien der logischste und einfachste Plan. Was konnte da schon schief gehen? Heero wollte Computerwissenschaften studieren, Duo hatte sich für Maschinenbau entschieden. Das war das wo sie jeweils am besten waren. Sie sollten ihre Studien in Nullkommanichts abgeschlossen haben.

Duo hatte sofort und freudig zugestimmt. Und nicht für eine Sekunde hatten sie daran gedacht dies nicht zusammen durchzuziehen. Aber warum sollten sie sich auch trennen? Sie waren ein eingespieltes Team und verdammt ja, der Sex war mehr als gut. Warum darauf verzichten?

Duo hatte zwar schon manchmal im Hinterkopf das nagende Gefühl das er was verpasste, aber er achtete damals noch nicht so richtig darauf. Doch immer wenn Quatre davon berichtete wie sehr er in Trowa verliebt war, wie ihn dieses Glücksgefühl beflügelte und wie er Schmetterlinge im Bauch hatte, dann wurde Duo fast neidisch. Und ihm wurde immer bewusster das er solche Gefuehle auch gerne hätte.

Duo sehnte sich danach. Aber ihm war klar das er das mit Heero nicht haben würde, schließlich liebten sie sich nicht. Aber das war ja noch lange kein Grund auf ihr angenehmes Zusammensein zu verzichten, oder?

Heero hatte sich mit aller Energie auf die neue Mission gestürzt. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte er für sie beide eine mehr als respektable Universität gefunden. Da sie in der Lage waren die nicht gerade geringen Studiengebühren zu bezahlen und durch ihre Zeit bei den Preventer auch die nötige Hochschulreife besaßen bekamen sie sofort Plätze angeboten.

Alles schien wie am Schnürchen zu laufen. Duo seufze bei der Erinnerung. Sie waren beide aufgeregt gewesen als dieser neue Abschnitt ihres Lebens begann.

Sie hatten sich eine wunderschöne Wohnung in der Nähe der Universität gekauft. Sie hatten sich dagegen entschieden auf dem Campus im Studentenwohnheim zu wohnen. Immerhin teilten sie sich ein Bett – das wurde nicht gerne gesehen – und sie fanden sich auch beide etwas zu alt für so etwas. Natürlich waren sie nicht älter als ihre Kommilitonen aber sie hatten viel mehr erlebt, waren älter als ihre Jahre es zeigten.

Die Wohnung war wirklich schön, fast riesig. Und sie beide hatten Spaß daran sie einzurichten. Heero begann langsam Spaß an normalen Dingen zu finden. Und auch für Duo, der auf den Straßen aufgewachsen war, war dies eine neue und aufregende Zeit gewesen. Sie waren am Beginn der Sommersemesterferien eingezogen und nutzten bis zum Beginn ihres Studiums jede Sekunde um es sich dort gemütlich zu machen.

Dann kam die Sache mit der Förderung. Beinah ungewollt musste Duo jetzt doch in sein Eis kichern. Das war einfach zu herrlich gewesen. Heero war vollkommen ausgerastet. Und wenn Duo nicht schon vorher gewusst hätte sich besser niemals mit dem perfekten Soldaten anzulegen, danach hätte er es sicher gewusst.

Wie schon erwähnt die Universität verlangte eine ziemlich hohe Summe an Gebühren. Wirklich kein Problem für sie beide. Aber Heero hatte in den Zeitungen gelesen das ein neues Gesetz verabschiedet wurde das es ehemaligen Soldaten erleichtern sollte in die Gesellschaft integriert zu werden. Und unter anderem sollten auch weiterführende Bildungsmaßnahmen unterstützt werden.

Sicher, mit dem was von Gesetz wegen an Unterstützung vorgesehen gewesen wäre, hätten sie gerade mal einen Teil der Gebühren begleichen können. Aber es ging Heero ums Prinzip. Darum hatten sie beide sofort Anträge gestellt. Immerhin hatten sie beide seit ihrem zehnten Lebensjahr alles mögliche für den Krieg geopfert. Hatten die Welt zweimal gerettet. Bei all den Jahren die sie abgeleistet hatten, da sollte es doch auch mal an der Zeit sein das sie dafür eine finanzielle Entschädigung bekamen.

Aber irgendwer im Bewilligungsbüro war anderer Ansicht. Sie bekamen beide Bescheide die schlichtweg unmöglich waren. Ihnen wurde mitgeteilt das ihre Trainingszeiten nicht anerkannt werden konnten. Und das selbst die Kriegsjahre zweifelhaft wären, da sie ja im eigentlichen Sinne keiner Armee angehört hatten, sondern Guerillakämpfer gewesen wären, Terroristen die keinerlei Befehl unterstellt waren. Zwischen den Zeilen war herauszulesen das sie doch froh sein sollten das ihre Kriegsverbrechen unter die allgemeine Amnestie fielen und sie nicht hinter Gitter gelandet waren, anstatt jetzt vom Staat noch Gelder zu verlangen.

Es wurde also nur ihre Kampfzeit während der Kriegsjahre anerkannt und da auch nicht die Wochen und Monate wo sie sich vor OZ hatten verstecken müssen. Und da sie ja keiner Armee angehörten, hatten sie auch keine hohen Ränge bekleidet und wurden deshalb auf die geringst mögliche Abstufung gesetzt. Was darin endete das ihnen mitgeteilt wurde das sie einen Anspruch von 30 Credits pro Semester hatten.

Duo hätte schwören können das Heero beim Lesen dieses Bescheides mehrere Stirnadern geplatzt waren. Er kicherte leicht. Das war ein wahrhaft einschüchterndes Bild gewesen. Und niemand bei geistiger Gesundheit hätte es wagen sollen den perfekten Soldaten so zu reizen. Sie hatten die Welt gerettet – zweimal – und wurden jetzt auf eine Stufe mit der Putzkolonne gestellt? Außerdem gab es einen kleinen, aber feinen Unterschied zwischen Guerillakämpfer und Freiheitskämpfer. Und sie sahen sich alle eher als letzteres. Sie hatten für die Freiheit der Kolonien, und letztendlich die der Erde gekämpft. Sie waren keine Terroristen. Sicher am Schluss bestimmten die Sieger wer als was bezeichnet wurde, aber verdammt, sie waren schließlich die Sieger gewesen!

Duo war ebenfalls tierisch empört gewesen. Vielleicht nicht ganz so wie Heero, aber er konnte ihn wunderbar verstehen. Und er musste zugeben es war ein grandioser Anblick gewesen, wie Heero sich auf seine neue Mission stürzte.

Zunächst hatten sie es noch im Guten versucht. Hatten Beschwerde eingereicht und hofften mit einem neuen Sachbearbeiter auch endlich auf Intelligenz zu stoßen.

Es hatte nur nichts gebracht. Inzwischen hatte Duo auch herausgefunden das Relena die oberste Verwalterin dieser Gelder war. Sie hielt alle Fäden in der Hand. Es war nur eine wilde Vermutung, aber vielleicht war das ihre Art sich zu rächen. Duo hatte es nie herausgefunden. War auch nicht nötig, denn Heero holte zum grandiosen Gegenschlag aus.

Zunächst hatte er sich für ein paar Tage mit seinem Laptop, einem Internetanschluss und diversen gesetzlichen Bestimmungen in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen, dann war er breit grinsend wie der absolute Sieger wieder hervorgekommen.

Er hatte einen Weg gefunden es diesen Bürokratenhengsten heimzuzahlen. Und wie!

Sie waren ja immer noch alle die Universalerben der Wissenschaftler gewesen. Und diese waren ja Unzweifelhafterweise die Besitzer der Gundams – und etlicher anderer Waffen – gewesen. Und gerade diese Waffen und Gundams waren während der allgemeinen Abrüstung nach dem letzten Krieg zerstört worden.

Soweit so gut. Es herrschte schließlich Frieden. Niemand benötigte diese Waffen. Aber Gundams waren teuer. Allein die Materialkosten waren so immens, das sich Duo die Summen nur mit schwummrigen Kopf vorstellen konnte. Und ihre Gundams waren von der neuen Erdregierung zerstört worden. Ohne sie vorher zu fragen, musste man noch anmerken.

Die Massenvernichtungswaffen von allen Nationen und Organisationen waren zerstört worden. Aber da das Geschrei um das Eigentum groß gewesen war, hatte es damals – fast unbemerkt von der Bevölkerung – gesetzliche Bestimmungen gegeben wie dies zu entschädigen sei.

Niemand hatte den Gundam Piloten eine Entschädigung angeboten. Ob das nur Unfähigkeit oder auch gewollt gewesen war, wagte Duo nicht zu beurteilen. Auf jeden Fall hatte Heero alle Bestimmungen genauestens studiert. Und dann hatte er einen wasserdichten Plan gefasst.

Er forderte Entschädigung für Wing, und Duo für Deathscythe. Und da es immerhin ihr Privatbesitz gewesen war, der ohne Nachfrage genommen und zerstört worden war, verlangten sie auch noch Schmerzensgeld. Von den Zinsen wegen der verspäteten Zahlung ganz zu schweigen. Die Gesamtsumme war so enorm, das Duo sich fast verschluckte als er sie sah.

So ging es wohl auch den Behörden, denn es war kaum eine halbe Stunde her das sie denen ihre Forderungen gefaxt hatten, als sie schon die ersten aufgebrachten Anrufe bekamen.

Ob sie denn die verrückt wären solche Forderungen zu stellen? Wie sie es nur wagen konnten. Und sie würden schon noch merken was sie davon hätten. Heero hatte den verbalen Angreifer nur ruhig angelächelt und ihm unmissverständlich klargemacht das sie nur buchstabengetreu dem Gesetz folgen würden und das es besser für die Regierung wäre ihren Forderungen nachzugeben.

Der Mann hatte ihm nicht geglaubt. Böser Fehler.

Eine knappe Stunde später hatten Wufei, Trowa und Quatre ebensolche Forderungen gestellt. Und jetzt übernahmen Quatres Anwälte die Schlacht.

Heero hatte so einen selbstsicheren Gesichtsausdruck gehabt bei dem Telefongespräch, das es Duo eiskalt den Rücken runtergelaufen war. In der Nacht hatten sie beide kein Auge zubekommen, wieder und wieder waren sie übereinander hergefallen. Das war besser als jeder Kampfrausch gewesen. Bürokraten mit ihren eigenen Mitteln zu schlagen war das beste überhaupt!

Natürlich bekamen sie nicht genau das was sie gefordert hatten, aber die letztendliche Summe war trotzdem mehrere millionenmal so hoch gewesen wie ihre ursprünglichen Forderungen nach Studiumsförderung. Dumm gelaufen. Duo konnte bei der Erinnerung das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht nicht verbannen. Das waren ein paar tolle Wochen gewesen.

Die Regierung hatte noch einmal versucht sie zu erpressen, oder so was in der Art. Nach dem Motto wie wohl die Bevölkerung darauf reagieren würde das sie für ihre Waffen Gelder nahmen um sich selbst zu bereichern. Heero hatte den Regierungssprecher nur wissend angelächelt. Und der Knilch hatte immer noch nichts dazugelernt.

Ein paar Tage nachdem sie die Summe überwiesen bekommen hatten, gab es einige Zeitungsberichte. Wo aus gut unterrichteten Quellen die Geschichte vollkommen falsch dargestellt wurde. Wo sie als geldgierige Terroristen beschrieben wurden die die Regierung erpresst hatten.

Sie hatten wirklich nicht mir Heero gerechnet. Wirklich dummer Fehler. Er hatte das genau vorhergesehen. Und kaum eine Sekund nachdem sie das Geld bekommen hatten, hatten sie es auch schon alle – abzüglich der Summe für das Studium – an diverse gemeinnützige Hilfsorganisationen gespendet.

Als jetzt diese Anschuldigungen kamen, hatte Quatres Pressestab sofort gekontert. Die Spenden konnten einwandfrei nachgewiesen werden, auch das sie sie getätigt hatten lange bevor sie beschuldigt wurden.

Und dann fingen sie mit dem Gegenschlag an. Es wurde gefragt was denn die anderen Organisationen, die sogar noch höhere Beträge kassiert hatten mit dem Geld getan hatten.

Diese paar Wochen würde so schnell niemand mehr vergessen. Etliche Großkonzerne waren plötzlich in Erklärungsnot wie es denn anging das sie während des OZ-Regimes Gewinne hatten scheffeln können und nach der Besiegung von OZ schon wieder von deren Opfern Gelder bekämen. Außerdem kam auch noch heraus das einige Mitarbeiter der Vergabeprüfstelle bestechlich gewesen waren, oder in direktem Zusammenhang mit diesen Firmen standen.

Tja, es wurde viel gespendet in diesen Wochen und Monaten. Und viele korrupte Leute, die es irgendwie geschafft hatten zwei Kriege zu überstehen wurden endlich aus ihren Ämtern entfernt.

Außerdem hatte das ganze den herrlichen Nebeneffekt, das Duo wegen all der Spenden die er da getätigt hatte, wahrscheinlich niemals wieder irgendeine Art von Steuer würde zahlen müssen.

Es war eine herrliche Zeit und sie beide hatten verdammt viel Spaß gehabt. Duo war so stolz auf Heero wie er diesen Kampf geführt hatte. Und er war so heiß auf ihn gewesen, das er sich noch heute wunderte das sich keiner ihrer Nachbarn jemals wegen all des Lärms beschwert hatte.

Dann waren die Ferien vorbei und sie sollten mit ihrem neuen Lebensabschnitt beginnen. Duo war ganz aufgeregt gewesen, hatte geglaubt das jetzt alles wunderbar werden würde.

Traurig goss sich Duo noch etwas Schokosauce auf das Schokoladeneis. Er hätte damals nie vermutet das ihr Beginn des Lebens als Stundenten quasi das Ende ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit einläuten würde.


	3. Der Anfang vom Ende

**Titel:** Rollenspiel

**Autor:** Cyrrer aka Laren

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.

**Betadank**: an die beste der besten: Zanna knuddel

So, da yaoi.e wohl immer noch die Serverschwierigkeiten hat (seid einer Woche 'grummel') lade ich den dritten Teil erst mal nur hier hoch.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Anregungen und Kommies sind immer gern genommen. Noch eine Note, es wird wohl noch ein weiteres "Erinnerungskapitel" geben und dann gehts mit der Gegenwart weiter

Und noch ne Note: Vielleicht hab ich bei meiner Beschreibung was Rollenspiele angeht ein paar Fehler gemacht. Verzeiht die mir bitte. Außer das ich seit fast zwei Jahren regelmäßig "Dungeons Dragons" als Brettspiel und "Die Rückkehr der Helden" spiele, bin ich noch nicht tiefer in die Materie eingedrungen 'g'

* * *

Er hasste die Uni. Er hasste das Studieren. Duo hatte nie für möglich gehalten wie unheimlich man doch eine Tätigkeit hassen konnte. Selbst die schlimmsten Zeiten auf der Straße oder im Krieg waren nicht derart – frustrierend gewesen.

Er schüttelte bei der unerwünschten Erinnerung vehement mit dem Kopf und schlürfte noch etwas von der Schokosauce.

Vielleicht war es ja deshalb so frustrierend gewesen, weil er gedacht hatte das es Spaß machen würde. Aber es war Stress pur. Und zwar vollkommen unnötiger Stress.

Duo hatte nicht verstanden was all die Professoren von ihm wollten. Hey, er war ein Gundam Pilot gewesen. Wenn man ihm ein bisschen Stanniolpapier, ein paar alte Eisenteile, ein Schweizer Taschenmesser und etwas Zeit gegeben hätte, dann hätte er daraus ein flugfähiges Raumschiff bauen können.

Aber nein, in dem dreimal verfluchten Studium ging es nicht um die Praxis. Sie sollten die „Grundlagen" lernen. Duo schnaubte. Das was dort gelehrt wurde konnte keiner brauchen.

Zum Beispiel, es gab tausende von verschiedenen Computerprogrammen mit denen man technische Zeichnungen herstellen konnte. Und was sollten sie? Das mit unterschiedlich breiten Tuschefüllern auf Papier zeichnen. Nach DIN-Normen! Wozu? Das war nach Duos Ansicht absolute Zeitverschwendung.

Oder er musste Chemie belegen. Nun hatte er im Grunde nichts gegen Chemie, beziehungsweise dagegen aus verschiednen Chemikalien etwas zusammenzuschütten das BUMM machte, aber wozu sollte er das studieren? Er wollte doch nur als Ingenieur im Raumschiffbau arbeiten.

Er verstand das alles nicht und es frustrierte ihn. Er hatte die ganze Zeit das Gefühl als würde er immer mindestens drei Schritte hinter allen anderen hinterher hecheln, und das wo er die meiste Erfahrung von allen – inklusive der Professoren – hatte.

Das war ein weiterer Punkt. Die meisten Aufgaben konnte er im Kopf lösen. Hey, solche Fragen hatte G ihm gestellt wenn er sich entspannen sollte. Also machte er sich nie die Mühe einen Lösungsweg aufzuschreiben, wozu auch, es war doch offensichtlich wie es zu lösen wäre. Diese Meinung hatte er bis er die erste Matheklausur mit einer 5 zurück bekam weil seine Ergebnisse als Fälschungsversuch aberkannt wurden.

OK, nach einem langen Gespräch mit dem Prof wurde er von diesem Verdacht freigesprochen, aber eine gute Note erhielt er trotzdem nicht.

Das alles machte Duo rasend. Und was die Sache noch viel schlimmer machte, Heero hatte überhaupt keine Probleme. Er kam mit dem ganzen System wunderbar zurecht. Er blühte sogar auf, freute sich auf jeden Tag den er an der Uni verbringen konnte, während Duo von Tag zu Tag frustrierter wurde.

Es war echt ungerecht, Heero schrieb nur Einsen und war der Liebling der Professoren, während Duo sich wie der allergrößte Versager vorkam.

Duo bekam Bauchschmerzen wenn er an diese Zeit zurück dachte. Besonders wenn ihm bewusst wurde das er seine grenzenlose Frustration mehr und mehr an Heero ausgelassen hatte. So als hätte er etwas dafür gekonnt.

Das war die Zeit wo sie anfingen sich hin und wieder zu streiten. Zunächst nur über Nichtigkeiten, aber es wurde schlimmer.

Duo versuchte seinen Frust mit dem Studium anders abzubauen. Er begann damit zu feiern, an den Wochenenden die Clubs unsicher zu machen. Und warum auch nicht? Er war jung und sie waren Studenten, sie sollten doch wohl ihr Leben auch genießen und nicht nur lernen.

Mit seiner umgänglichen Art schaffte er es recht schnell sie eine große Gruppe an Freunden anzulegen und sie unternahmen viel zusammen. Am Anfang hatte er noch versucht Heero miteinzubeziehen. Aber das war vergebene Liebesmüh gewesen.

Er wollte so gut wie nie mit. Und wenn er ihn dann doch mal begleitete, dann hockte er den ganzen Abend irgendwo rum und bedachte jeden der sich in Duos Nähe bewegte mit einem Deathglare.

Duos neue Freunde fingen schon an Witze über seinen „furchterregenden Freund" zu machen. Und sie fragten ziemlich offen was er denn an diesem Langweiler finden würde. Duo biss in sein Eis. Und das war der Zeitpunkt gewesen wo er anfing sich das selber zu fragen.

Ständig waren sie am streiten. Heero hielt ihm vor das er halt mehr lernen müsse wenn er solche Probleme mit den Fächern hätte und Abends nicht soviel ausgehen sollte. Duo war es dahingegen leid wieder und wieder zu betteln das Heero ihn begleiten würde. Und sah es nicht ein das er all seinen Spaß einstellen sollte wegen eines Studiums das ihm gelinde gesagt mal am Arsch vorbei gehen konnte.

Während einer dieser Auseinandersetzungen war Duo die Hutschnur geplatzt und er hatte Heero vorgeworfen das dieser ein Stubenhocker und Langweiler wäre. Das musste Heero wirklich verletzt haben, denn er hatte aufbegehrt und von Duo verlangt sich zu entschuldigen.

Duo hatte damals geantwortet das er dies erst dann tun würde wenn der Japaner es schaffen würde sich einen eigenen Freundeskreis aufzubauen. „Irgendwas, irgendein Hobby das nicht mit deinen Studien zu tun hat. Meinst du das du so was finden kannst? Ohne das ich dich dazu antreiben muss? Es kann dir nicht schaden endlich mal von alleine mit anderen Leuten Kontakt aufzunehmen. Ich kann dich nicht immer mitzerren!"

Heero hatte als Antwort nur mit der Stirn gerunzelt und es wäre sicher dabei geblieben, aber Duo hatte sich in Rage geredet und machte weiter. „Sieh es doch mal so, die Uni möchte das wir alle soziale Kontakte pflegen, das wirkt sich positiv auf dein Zeugnis auf. Finde dir eine AG, oder irgendwas wo du dich einbringen kannst. Und ich meine jetzt nicht den Schachclub – du bist schon so ein absoluter Nerd. Ich wette mit dir das du das nicht kannst."

Duo hätte es besser wissen sollen als mit Heero über so was zu wetten. Damit hatte er den Ehrgeiz des Japaners angestachelt. Viel später war Duo natürlich bewusst geworden das er mehr und mehr seinen eigenen Frust über seine Probleme an Heero ausgelassen hatte. Aber diese Erkenntnis hatte er damals nicht gehabt. Und deshalb war ihm damals auch nicht bewusst geworden, warum es ihn erst recht ärgerte das Heero die Wette nicht nur annahm, sondern tatsächlich begann seinem Ratschlag zu folgen. Und wie bei allem was er anfing auch noch Erfolg damit hatte. Im Grunde hatte dies Duo erst Recht auf die Palme gebracht.

Duo seufzte noch mal tief. Es war nicht einfach an die Zeit von damals zurück zu denken. Besonders nicht wenn man in der Lage war seine eigenen Fehler zu erkennen. Vielleicht wäre einiges anders gelaufen, wenn er nur nicht so vollkommen frustriert gewesen wäre. Oder wenn Heero sich nicht hätte beweisen müssen. Vielleicht. Tja, wenn das Wörtchen ‚wenn' nicht wäre.

Heero hatte sich seine Worte wirklich zu Herzen genommen. Und wie jede Herausforderung musste er sich ihr stellen. Und Duo hätte vieles gedacht, aber niemals hätte er mit damit rechnen können was Heero dann tatsächlich tat. Ein bitteres Grinsen umspielte Duos Mund. Es war natürlich klar das Heero sich eine Freizeitbeschäftigung suchen würde, die noch mehr nach ‚Nerd' schrie als Schach.

Ein paar Tage nach ihrem großen Streit – sie hatten immer noch nicht wieder normal miteinander geredet – hatte Heero verkündet das er einer Art Club beigetreten war. Der Rollenspiel-AG. Duo wäre fast der Unterkiefer vor Erstaunen herunter gefallen. Wie kam der ehemalige Wing Pilot nur dazu so etwas zu machen? Rollenspiele, Duo wusste es zwar nicht genau, aber er hatte bei dem Thema immer das Bild von pickeligen Computerfreaks vor Augen, die um einen Tisch hockten, in komische Verkleidungen gewickelt waren und nur mit einem Stück Papier und ein paar Würfeln auf Jagd nach ‚Drachen' und ‚magischen Schwertern' waren. Duos Meinung nach wussten diese Leute alle nicht was in der wirklichen Welt vorging. Und da wollte Heero jetzt mitmachen? Das musste einfach ein Scherz sein. Und Duo hatte lang und laut gelacht.

Solange, bis er bemerkt hatte das es durchaus kein Scherz gewesen war. Ein Studienkollege hatte Heero wohl mal zu einem dieser ‚Schwachmatentreffen' eingeladen und nach ihrem Streit hatte Heero die Einladung angenommen. Und scheinbar hatte es ihm gefallen. Denn er war jetzt ein Halbling – aber nur weil das im Vergleich mit dem reinen Krieger der er eigentlich hätte sein wollen, interessanter und einfacher für einen Einsteiger zu spielen war – mit Namen ‚Seregil' und er würde sich jetzt einmal die Woche mit den anderen treffen.

Wobei aus dem ‚einmal pro Woche' schnell mehr wurde.

Duo hatte nur verdattert den Kopf geschüttelt. Er verstand vieles nicht. Warum musste sich Heero ein so vollkommen uncooles Hobby aussuchen? Wer wollte schon etwas mit diesen komischen Typen zu tun haben? Und dann, was fand er daran im Geiste gegen Dämonen zu kämpfen. Hatten sie nicht lang genug im realen Leben gekämpft? Sie sollten doch endlich damit anfangen normal zu werden. Für Duo wirkte das so, als wenn Heero einfach nicht mit dem Frieden zurecht kam, sich wieder in eine Welt flüchten wollte in der er als Krieger glänzen konnte.

Es gab Streit. Natürlich. Duo konnte nicht verstehen was Heero an diesem neuen Hobby fand, und Heero konnte nicht verstehen das Duo – der erst so vehement gefordert hatte das er sich ein Hobby suchte – damit jetzt nicht einverstanden war.

Die Spannungen zwischen ihnen wurden immer schlimmer. Aber diesmal gab Heero nicht nach. Er hatte scheinbar wirkliches Gefallen an seiner neuen Freizeitbeschäftigung gefunden. Einmal – bei einer wirklich hitzigen Debatte zwischen ihnen hatte er sogar gesagt, „Was willst du eigentlich Duo? Ich kann deine Freunde auch nicht ausstehen. Ich halte sie für einen Haufen oberflächlicher Nichtsnutze. Aber weder verbiete ich dir dich mit ihnen zu treffen, noch nörgele ich in einer Tour darüber das du soviel Zeit mit ihnen verbringst. Und ich erwarte das du dich meinen gegenüber genauso verhältst."

Diese Worte hatten sich aus irgendeinem Grund tief in Duos Gedächtnis gebrannt. Vielleicht weil er damals schon tief in seinem Herzen wusste das er eifersüchtig auf Heero war. Ja eifersüchtig. Der ehemalige Wing Pilot schien um so vieles besser mit ihrem neuen Leben zurecht zu kommen. Das war ungerecht. Immerhin war er derjenige der wenigstens wusste was Emotionen waren, wusste wie Menschen miteinander lebten. Aber er versagte. Das zeigten ihm nicht nur die stetig schlechter werdenden Noten, sondern das wusste er auch wenn er in einem ehrlichen Moment über seine sogenannten Freunde nachdachte.

Und während er wie wild kämpfte um sich aus seinem Sumpf des Versagens herauszukämpfen, gelang dem perfekten Soldaten einfach alles. Heero, der während des Krieges kaum eine Emotion gekannt hatte, dem nie zwischenmenschliche Interaktion beigebracht worden war, der konnte sich anpassen.

Zurückblickend wusste Duo das er in einer Art Todesspirale gefangen gewesen war. Er war frustriert gewesen, hatte sich aber nicht getraut seinen Frust offen auszusprechen. Vielleicht wenn er Heero hätte erklären können was ihn so reizte, warum er so unleidlich war... Aber damals hatte er es ja die meiste Zeit über selbst nicht gewusst.

Eigentlich hätte Duo zu der Zeit nur einen guten Freund gebraucht. Schon eine Ironie des Schicksals das jemand der von so vielen Leuten umgeben war wie er genau dort keine Freunde hatte. Mit Heero konnte und wollte er nicht reden. Die Zeiten wo sie fast nur noch stritten wurden immer länger – sie schliefen auch kaum noch miteinander. Fast kam es Duo so vor, als wenn sie nur noch auf geliehener Zeit zusammenlebten. Weil, was verband sie denn schon außer dem Sex?

Die anderen Piloten waren alle mit ihren eigenen Problemen beschäftigt und viel zu weit weg, als das Duo sich bei ihnen Trost hätte holen können. Und an der Uni, ja da hatte er keine Freunde. Sicher, er hatte eine große Clique mit der er um die Häuser zog. Aber tief im Inneren war er sich immer bewusst gewesen das sie keine wirklichen Freunde waren. Es waren nur Bekannte, mit denen man nett feiern konnte, aber sobald Probleme am Horizont auftauchten waren sie schneller verschwunden als das man bis drei zählen konnte.

Das war ihm zum ersten Mal so richtig bewusst geworden als er erkannte das Heeros Rollenspiel-Idioten ganz anders waren. Es war kurz nach der Prüfungsperiode am Ende ihres dritten Semesters. Duo hatte mit Ach und Krach alle Scheine bestanden, auch wenn es harte Arbeit gewesen war. Die Situation zwischen ihm und Heero war gerade wieder etwas entspannter, vielleicht weil Duo wegen der bestandenen Prüfungen nicht ganz so tief im Sumpf hockte. Sie wollten sich einen gemütlichen Abend machen, mit ein paar alten Filmen und Unmengen von Popcorn. Sie hatten sich gerade auf das Sofa gekuschelt und Duo hatte Heeros Nähe genossen, die er schon so lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Alles sah danach aus, als ob sie ihren letzten Streit vielleicht begraben könnten und sie wieder nur ein Schlafzimmer ihrer Wohnung benötigen würden.

Doch dann hatte das Telefon geklingelt. Heero war rangegangen. Und nach zwei Minuten Gespräch hatte er Duo erklärt, das ihr Abend leider verschoben werden müsste. Einer seiner Freunde war anscheinend bei einer Prüfung durchgefallen und hatte am nächsten Tag eine mündliche Nachprüfung. Und da es sein letzter Versuch war, war er entsprechend aufgeregt und hatte Heero um Hilfe gebeten.

Duo war wie vor dem Kopf geschlagen. Wie konnte Heero ihren gemeinsamen Abend für jemand anderen opfern? Aber Heero hatte ihn auf seine Frage hin nur strafend angesehen und gesagt das man Freunden schließlich helfen müsse. Und das ihr Abend doch nur verschoben sei. Sie könnten doch genauso gut morgen die Filme ansehen.

Duo war auf 180 gewesen und hatte Zeter und Mordio geschrien. Aber Heero hatte sich nicht davon abbringen lassen. Und in dem Moment war Duo zum ersten Mal wirklich klar geworden, das Heero in den Mitgliedern seiner Gruppe tatsächlich Freunde sah.

Und das hatte weh getan. Auf verschiedenen Ebenen. Duo hätte selbst Hilfe bei seinen Prüfungen brauchen können. Aber er war zu stolz gewesen Heero darum zu bitten. Und von seinen ‚Freunden' hatte niemand Zeit gefunden. Er hatte alles allein meistern müssen und wäre auch beinahe durchgefallen.

Aber kaum schnippte einer von Heeros Freunden mit den Fingern, war dieser sofort bereit ihm zu helfen. Natürlich wusste Duo das es ungerecht war, schließlich hatte er nie um Hilfe gebeten, und wenn Heero diese von allein angeboten hätte, dann hätte er ihn dafür ziemlich runtergeputzt. Aber trotzdem fühlte Duo sich im Stich gelassen.

Dieser Freund war also vorbei gekommen und Heero hatte ihm stundenlang alles ruhig und geduldig erklärt, während Duo in seinem Raum hockte und am liebsten die Wand eingeschlagen hätte.

Es war unglaublich gewesen. Heero hatte sich um den anderen gekümmert. Nachdem er ihm alles erklärt hatte, hatte er ihn nach Hause geschickt mit der Anweisung sich für morgen gut auszuruhen und ihn darin bestärkt das er alles konnte und sich nicht mehr verrückt machen sollen. Soviel Einfühlungsvermögen und soziale Kompetenz bei dem perfekten Soldaten? Duo konnte es einfach nicht begreifen.

Duo hatte noch mehr Frust in sich hineingefressen. Er wusste sogar schon damals das er nicht gerecht war, aber auch dieses Wissen konnte ihn nicht davon abbringen ziemlich unleidlich zu sein.

Sie hatten sich an dem Abend natürlich nicht mehr versöhnt. Auch nicht die Tage danach. Sie liefen mehr und mehr nebeneinander her. Als wäre es nur Zufall das sie eine gemeinsame Wohnung teilten.

Wenn es Duo richtig betrachtete musste die ganze Geschichte auch Heero sehr auf den Magen geschlagen haben. Es hatte diverse Versuche zu Versöhnung gegeben, aber diese waren immer an ihm, Duo, gescheitert.

Aber Heero schien es nicht völlig aufgegeben gehabt zu haben. Wieder und wieder versuchte er Duo für sein Hobby zu begeistern, versuchte wieder mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Aber Duo hatte keine Lust gehabt sich mit den komischen neuen Freunden von Heero abzugeben, warum auch, er hatte genug eigene Bekannte.

Dann am Ende der Ferien war Heero ziemlich aufgeregt gewesen. Da schien es irgendeine Convention zu geben, Duo war sich auch Jahre später immer noch nicht sicher was es genau gewesen war, war ja auch egal, interessierte sowieso keinen.

Die ganze Truppe von Heeros Freunden wollte da für ein Wochenende hinfahren, es schien ein ziemlich großes Treffen von Rollenspielern zu sein. Heero war ganz aufgeregt gewesen, fast wie ein kleines Kind. Duo hatte nur genervt mit den Augen gerollt. Weil, ein ganzes Schloss voller Rollenspiel-Idioten, das musste ja langweilig bis zum geht nicht mehr sein.

Und dann hatte Heero ihn gefragt ob er nicht mitkommen wollte. Zunächst hatte Duo noch diplomatisch abgelehnt. Hatte vorgebracht das er ja gar nicht wisse wie man das spiele und deshalb da sicher am falschen Platz wäre. Aber Heero hatte nicht nachgelassen, hatte gesagt das sie ja als Paar zusammenarbeiten könnten. Duo war sich nicht sicher, ob das überhaupt möglich war, aber Heero hatte ihn mit großen, flehenden Augen angesehen.

Und da war Duo die Hutschnur geplatzt. Er hatte eigene Pläne für das Wochenende. Er war zu einem Rave eingeladen, und das versprach bei weitem interessanter zu werden als ein Wochenende mit Wahnsinnigen zu verbringen. Und das hatte er Heero dann auch so an den Kopf geworfen.

Der Japaner hatte nach seinem Ausbruch ziemlich enttäuscht ausgesehen. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln hatte er sich weggedreht und die zwei Tage bis zu seiner Abreise kein weiteres Wort mehr mit Duo geredet. Das war Duo nur recht gewesen, denn er war die ewigen Streitereien leid.

An das Wochenende selbst konnte er sich kaum noch erinnern. Außer das die Fete langweilig gewesen war und er die meiste Zeit allein in ihrer Wohnung gesessen hatte.

Dann, es war der Sonntag Abend gewesen, war Heero zurück gekommen. Duo stopfte sich noch mehr von dem inzwischen fast geschmolzenen Eis in den Mund.

Ja, Heero war zurück gekommen, und irgendwie hatte Duo sofort gewusst das etwas im Busch war. Der Japaner hatte sich neben ihn auf einen der Sessel gesetzt und anstatt ihn zu begrüßen hatte er gleich verkündet das sie miteinander reden müssten.

Duo hatte nur genickt und darauf gewartet das Heero damit begann. Und das hatte Heero dann getan. Mit leiser Stimme und wenigen Worten berichtete er, das auf diesem Wochenendtrip ‚etwas' geschehen sei. Dieses ‚etwas' entpuppte sich als das er mit Gordon, einem aus seiner Rollenspielgruppe geschlafen hatte. Er bot keine Entschuldigung oder Begründung an, er erzählte nur die Fakten.

Duo wusste nur noch, das er beinah in hysterischem Kreischen ausgebrochen war, als Heero Gordon zunächst bei seinem Rollenspielnamen bezeichnete. Konnte man es sich vorstellen? Ein erwachsener Mann von fast 2 Metern, der als Zwerg mit Namen Karotte durch die Gegend zog. Zwerg! Kein Wunder das Duo diesen Typen auch Jahre später nicht ausstehen konnte.

In dem Moment als Heero ihm die Sache gebeichtet hatte, hatte Duo nicht gewusst wie er reagieren sollte. Weil was wurde jetzt von ihm verlangt? Was sollte er tun? Heero hatte mit jemand anderem geschlafen, was sollte er jetzt tun?

Er wusste es nicht. Er bemerkte nur das es nicht einmal weh tat. Was nur noch viel genauer zeigte, das sie beide nichts miteinander verband. Weil wenn sie sich geliebt hätten, dann hätte es ihm doch weh tun müssen, oder? Und dann hätte Heero so etwas auch sicher nie getan.

Duo war verwirrt, aber auch nach einigen Minuten Überlegung wusste er nicht was er tun sollte. Ihm war nicht nach Schreien und auch nicht nach Weinen zumute. Er war einfach nur enttäuscht. Am meisten darüber das er keinen Schmerz empfand.

Heero hatte ihn mit großen Augen angesehen, so als ob er eine Lösung für das Problem wüsste. Dann hatte Duo einfach mit den Schultern gezuckt und verkündet das er all sein Zeug aus dem großen Schlafzimmer ausräumen würde.

Er hatte weder die Kraft noch das Verlangen ihre Beziehung – oder was auch immer das war was sie hatten – wieder zu kitten. Dazu hatten sie sich zu oft gestritten, waren zu verschieden. Im Grunde war das zwischen ihnen nach dem Krieg Stückchen für Stückchen auseinandergefallen und gestorben. Eine Wiederbelebung war nicht mehr möglich. Duo hatte während des Krieges immer gewusst wann eine Mission zum Scheitern verurteilt war und besser abgebrochen wurde. Und so hatte er das einzig logische getan.

Heero hatte ihn nicht aufgehalten. Warum auch. Wahrscheinlich hatte auch der perfekte Soldat bemerkt das der Kampf vergebens war. Und so hatte Duo seine Sachen zusammen gesucht und war aus ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer ausgezogen.


	4. Der Weg aus dem Tief

**Titel:** Rollenspiel

**Autor:** Cyrrer aka Laren

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.

**Betadank**: an die beste der besten: Zanna ‚knuddel'... aber nein du darfst Duo nicht schütteln bis seine zwei aktiven Gehirnzellen zusammentreffen und endlich mal arbeiten ‚g'

So, hier ist der nächste Teil von Rollenspiel. Und der letzte an dem sich Duo an die Vergangenheit erinnert. Ich weiß es ist evtl. noch etwas deprimierend, aber so ist es halt damals passiert. Aber ab dem nächsten Kapitel spielt es ja in der ‚Jetzt-Zeit' und da könnten Duo evtl. ein paar Dinge klar werden... vielleicht ‚g'

* * *

Duo seufzte noch einmal tief bevor er sich daran machte sich an die Zeit danach zu erinnern. Die Tage nach Heeros Geständnis waren wirklich schlimm gewesen. Während Duo weiter versucht hatte zu begreifen was da genau geschehen war, hatte er sein möglichstes getan Heero nicht zu begegnen. Dieser hatte immer einen Gesichtsausdruck drauf, als wenn er mit ihm reden wollte. Nur Duo wollte nicht reden, und worüber auch? Es war doch schließlich schon alles gesagt. Also tat er sein möglichstes seinem ehemaligem Partner aus dem Weg zu gehen, was bei einer gemeinsamen Wohnung gar nicht so einfach war.

Hinzu kam, das Heero scheinbar einen Schnupfen oder Grippe hatte, auf jeden Fall sah er aus wie der Tod auf Rädern, kein appetitlicher Anblick. Und Heeros Laune verbesserte es auch nicht gerade.

Das allerschlimmste allerdings waren die ständigen Anrufe von diesem Zwerg. Duo knurrte bei der Erinnerung. Dieser Gordon schien nichts anderes zu tun zu haben als alle paar Minuten bei ihnen anzurufen. Schon am ersten Tag war Duo davon so angenervt das er nur noch abhob um den Hörer ohne ein Wort zu sagen wieder auf den Empfänger zu knallen. Der reinste Telefonterror war das gewesen. Und Duo war sich sicher das seine absolute Abneigung Gordon gegenüber genau da ihre Wurzeln hatte.

So gingen die ersten Tage vorbei. Duo, der versuchte möglichst nicht in Heeros Nähe zu kommen und die ständigen Anrufe von Gordon. Stress pur. Und darum beschloss Duo am Freitag Abend das er etwas Entspannung nötig hatte. Er brezelte sich auf und machte sich auf seine Clique in der Disko zu treffen.

Dort schaffte er es endlich den Stress der letzten Tage zu vergessen. Die Musik, etwas zu trinken und ein paar kleine Pillen machten es möglich das er gut drauf war. Er lachte und er tanzte als ob es kein morgen geben würde. Und noch etwas geschah. Als diesmal jemand mit ihm flirtete hielt er sich nicht mehr zurück. Wieso auch? Er war jetzt schließlich frei und ungebunden. Dieser Gedanke hatte ihn zunächst verwundert, bis zu der Sekunde hatte er noch nicht einmal daran gedacht. Aber als er beim tanzen dann die Hände des anderen an seinem Hintern spürte wurde ihm auch bewusst wie verdammt lang es her war das er mit Heero intim gewesen war. Und verdammt, er war jung und hatte auch Bedürfnisse.

Er hatte seinen Aufriss dann mit nach Hause genommen und eine heiße Nacht verbracht. Auch wenn irgendwas gefehlt hatte – aber wahrscheinlich lag das doch daran das er zuviel getrunken hatte. Nichts desto trotz es hatte Spaß gemacht und als Duo am nächsten Morgen übernächtigt in die Küche kam konnte er sich ein befriedigtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Solange bis er Heero sah – dessen Grippe noch schlimmer geworden sein musste denn er sah jetzt wirklich wie der Tod auf Rädern aus. Und Heero bedachte ihn mit einem Blick der Duo wirklich unter die Haut ging. Und besonders Abscheu lag in Heeros Augen als er auf Duos Gefährten für die Nacht blickte.

Das machte Duo rasend. Wer glaubte Heero denn zu sein, das er sich hier als Moralapostel aufspielen durfte? Sie waren nicht mehr zusammen, es ging Heero einen feuchten Kehricht an, was er mit seiner Freizeit tat! Aber Duo hatte keine Lust auf ein weiteres Streitgespräch und so hatte er den anderen Typen – er wusste noch nicht einmal seinen Namen – nur lang und ausgiebig geküsst und innerlich jubiliert als Heero die Küche verlassen hatte. Diese Runde ging eindeutig an ihn.

Am Abend zog er wieder los. Und wieder gab er sich der Musik, dem Tanz, dem Rausch und dem Flirten hin. Diesmal riss er ein Mädel auf. Er hatte noch nie zuvor mit einer Frau geschlafen, aber hey er war jetzt frei. Und es gab noch soviel was er ausprobieren wollte bevor er alt und grau wurde.

Wieder ging er nicht allein nach Hause und wieder hatte er viel Spaß. Am nächsten Morgen hatte Heero es aber gelernt seine Abscheu für sich zu behalten. Duo begrüßte das sehr, denn er hatte wirklich keine Lust darauf mit dem anderen zu streiten.

Allerdings, als am Nachmittag der Zwerg pünktlich wie ein Schneider wieder anrief, ging Heero ans Telefon. Ein paar Abende später kam er dann zum Essen in ihre Wohnung. Wenn nicht die Tatsache gewesen wäre, das Duo Gordon schon früher als Teil von Heeros Rollenspiel-Idioten kennen gelernt hatte, dann hätte Duo schwören können das es ‚Hass auf den ersten Blick' zwischen ihnen gewesen wäre.

Duo konnte nicht fassen was Heero an diesem Idioten fand. Gordon, allein schon der Klang dieses Namens ließ Duos Zehennägel hochklappen – auch jetzt, sieben Jahre später noch. Duo konnte aber nicht genau eingrenzen warum er den anderen so verabscheute. Aber es gab sicherlich tausend Gründe. Das fing schon damit an das der andere beim Rollenspiel als Zwerg auftauchte – mit Namen Karotte. Wie albern war das bitte? Gut, Jahre später hatte Duo herausgefunden das dies eine Figur aus einem Fantasy Klassiker war, aber Gordon hatte nun rein gar nichts mit Karotte gemeinsam. Karotte mochten alle. Gordon konnte dahingegen niemand ausstehen. Zumindest nicht Duo, der fast Kotzkrämpfe bekam wenn sich ein Besuch des anderen ankündigte.

Auf jeden Fall musste Heero an einer ordentlichen Geschmacksverirrung gelitten haben, das er sich mit Gordon abgab, fand Duo und machte seiner Meinung so oft wie möglich Luft. Nicht das er und Heero viel miteinander redeten. Wenn sie es tatsächlich einmal taten, dann stritten sie sofort. Duo konnte es nicht ertragen das Heero ihm Vorwürfe wegen seines Clubbings machte. Verdammt, es konnte doch nicht jeder so ein langweiliger Stubenhocker sein wie der ehemalige Wing Pilot!

Aus Trotz ging Duo nur noch öfter auf die Piste. Die Musik, der Alkohol, die Drogen, der Sex, das alles war ein riesiger Rausch und seit Monaten fühlte sich Duo endlich wieder lebendig. Zumindest an den Abenden.

Das Semester hatte wieder angefangen, aber Duo hatte wenig bis gar keine Lust gehabt sich damit auseinander zu setzen. Er tauchte zwar bei den Vorlesungen auf – aber das eher weil er die anklagenden Blicke von Heero nicht ertragen konnte. Eigentlich war er nur körperlich anwesend. Und ganz tief in seinem Gehirn wusste er das er so wieder arge Schwierigkeiten bekommen würde wenn es an die Klausuren ging. Aber er war doch eh der größte Versager was das Studieren anging. Da konnte er sich wenigstens nebenbei amüsieren.

Irgendwann blieb der Zwerg auch mal über Nacht. Als Duo das mitbekommen hatte, war er wie von Taranteln gestochen in den nächsten Club geflohen und hatte sich so richtig zugedröhnt. Anders konnte er den Gedanken an Heero zusammen mit diesem Schleimscheißer nicht ertragen. Wieso musste sich Heero ausgerechnet mit so jemandem abgeben? Auch sieben Jahre später hatte Duo darauf noch keine Antwort gefunden. Und noch immer wurde ihm übel wenn er an dieses Paar dachte.

Duo befand sich in einer ziemlichen Todesspirale und er konnte ehrlich nicht sagen wie lange er das wohl noch durchgehalten hätte. Aber dann kam die Rettung. Und zwar von einer völlig unerwarteten Seite. Einer seiner Professoren hatte ihm ein Ultimatum gestellt. Entweder er würde zu einem Uni-Berater gehen, oder er würde ihn von der Vorlesung – und damit den Klausuren – ausschließen.

Grummelnd war Duo dann zu der Beratung gegangen. Ja, ihre Uni hatte solche Leute die Studenten mit Problemen helfen sollten, das Schulgeld war ja auch teuer genug. Aber Duo hatte keine Lust dorthin zu gehen. Er wusste auch so das er ein Versager in allen Bereichen war. Das musste ihm nicht noch offiziell mitgeteilt werden. Aber er war ja gezwungen worden. Und so ging er voll auf Defensive geschaltet dorthin, einfach um sich die Bestätigung zu holen das er auch das versucht hatte um damit den Professor ruhig zu stellen.

Und so begegnete er Nadine. Die ersten paar Treffen über war Duo ungewöhnlich still und so unkooperativ wie nur möglich. Sie machten ein paar Tests und Nadine befragte ihn zu seiner Situation – und manchmal antwortete Duo auch. Das alles hätte zu gar nichts führen können, genau wie Duo es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte, aber dann bei dem 6ten Treffen brach plötzlich alles aus Duo heraus.

Im nachhinein konnte er wirklich nicht mehr sagen was den Ausbruch denn ausgelöst hatte. Vielleicht war es irgendwas das Nadine gesagt hatte, auf jeden Fall hatte Duo plötzlich das Bedürfnis sich jemandem mitzuteilen. Ok, er hatte irgendwie schon lange darauf gewartet endlich mit jemandem – einem Freund – über seine Probleme zu reden. Und jetzt war es eben Nadine.

Er hatte in den letzten Wochen trotz seiner Antihaltung das Gefühl gewonnen das die Frau nett war und irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft seine abwehrenden Mauern zu durchbrechen. Duo erzählte alles. Er ließ nichts aus. Er berichtete von seiner Vergangenheit, von seiner Zeit als Gundam Pilot, von Heero, von der Trennung, seiner Angst wieder auf die Straße abzurutschen und von seinem elendigen Versagen im Studium. Sie mussten da mehr als 5 Stunden geredet haben – Nadine hatte in der Zwischenzeit alle weiteren Termine abgesagt. Und Duo hatte beim Seeleentblößen sogar einmal geweint.

Er war völlig fertig gewesen, vollkommen geschlaucht. Aber irgendwie hatte ihn allein schon das reden geholfen. Endlich war da jemand dem er seine Ängste hatte mitteilen können und der ihn dafür nicht ausgelacht hatte. Gut, Duo wusste das er sich vielleicht schon früher seinen Freunden hätte offenbaren können, aber denen gegenüber hatte er nie eine Schwäche zeigen wollen. Aber bei Nadine war das kein Problem, sie war sogar dafür da und sie zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen das sie ihn für seine Probleme verurteilen würde.

Im Gegenteil am Ende des Gesprächs hatte sie seine Hand getätschelt und in ihrer ruhigen Stimme gesagt, „Mach dir keine Sorgen Duo, wir finden für alles eine Lösung." Bei diesen Worten war Duo ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Er kam sich plötzlich befreit vor und es war als wenn sich ein dunkler Schleier von ihm gelüftet hatte. Und das obwohl noch gar nichts passiert war. Allein dadurch das jemand ihm sagte das alles wieder gut werden würde. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen das man so eine tiefe Erleichterung durch einfache Worte spüren konnte.

Dann hatte Nadine ihm gesagt das sie noch einige Dinge würde klären müssen und hatte ihn nach Hause zum schlafen geschickt. Am nächsten Morgen wollte sie ihm verschiedene Lösungsvorschläge geben.

Zum ersten mal seit langem mit guter Laune ausgestattet und voller Vorfreude auf den nächsten Tag war Duo nach Hause gegangen. Er wusste nicht was ihm Nadine am nächsten Tag vorschlagen würde, aber er hatte das Gefühl das es was gutes sein würde.

Und so kam es dann auch. Wenn auch total unerwartet. Das ganze Gespräch hatte sich fast Wort für Wort in Duos Gedächtnis gebrannt. Wahrscheinlich weil es so absolut wichtig für ihn und seine Entwicklung gewesen war.

Nadine hatte hinter ihrem Schreibtisch gesessen und ihn auf eine fast mütterliche – aber dennoch freundschaftliche – Art und Weise angesehen. „Duo erklär mir noch einmal warum du unbedingt Ingenieur werden willst?" hatte sie gefragt.

„Na, ich brauch doch ein Diplom um als einer zu arbeiten," hatte er geantwortet.

„Das ist mir klar, aber warum unbedingt als Ingenieur?"

Daraufhin hatte er ihr noch einmal erklärt das er das halt am besten konnte und er bloß eine schriftliche Bestätigung für seine Fähigkeiten benötigte.

Nadine hatte nur kurz gelacht. „Duo du hast es immer noch nicht richtig verstanden. Die meisten Leute studieren nicht das was sie am besten können, sondern das was sie am meisten interessiert. Und entschuldige wenn ich das so sage, aber ich glaube nicht das du wirklich für diesen Studiengang geschaffen bist."

Das hatte Duo bis aufs tiefste Mark getroffen und er wollte sich schon in seine Frust-Mauern zurück ziehen. „Klar, sag du mir auch noch das ich der totale Versager bin."

Nadine hatte ihre Hände wieder auf seine gelegt und ihn davon abgehalten dicht zu machen. „Du hast mich falsch verstanden. Ich weiß das du ein sehr intelligenter junger Mann bist, einer der Tests hat deinen IQ bestätigt und du hast fast die Skala gesprengt. Und ich weiß das du als Gundam Pilot sicher Wunder an Deathscythe vollbracht hast. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht das du ein guter Ingenieur werden würdest. Und ich garantier dir das fast alle deine Schwierigkeiten im Studium darauf zurückzuführen sind das dein Unterbewusstsein das auch ganz genau weiß. Also noch einmal, warum willst du unbedingt dieses Diplom? Ich weiß das du bei deiner finanziellen Lage niemals arbeiten müsstest."

Dieser Gedanke hatte Duo geschockt. Er wusste das zwar, aber... „Ich will nicht unnütz sein und mich auf dem Geld ausruhen. Ich will etwas tun," hatte er starrsinnig geantwortet.

„Das ist eine sehr löbliche Einstellung, ich wünschte die meisten reichen jungen Leute würden sie haben. Aber warum quälst du dich mit dem Ingenieurstudium?"

Duo hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt. „Weil ich das am besten kann."

Nadine hatte wieder ihren Kopf geschüttelt. „Nein kannst du nicht. Du kannst sehr gut einen Gundam reparieren. Und du bist sicher ein Virtuose am Computer. Aber weißt du was Ingenieursarbeit später für dich bedeuten wird? Da wirst du nicht allein an einer Sache basteln bis sie funktioniert. Nein, die Hälfte deines Tages wird daraus bestehen Dokumente zu schreiben, Meetings zu haben und sich absolut genau an Regeln und Vorgaben von anderen zu halten. Glaubst du wirklich dass das etwas für dich ist? Für immer?"

„Aber Heero..."

„Mach dich davon los was Heero betrifft. So wie du ihn mir beschrieben hast und wie ich mir ansehe wie er im Studium aufgeblüht ist, ist dies genau das was er braucht. Aber das muss für dich ja nicht das gleiche sein. Ihr seid immerhin verschiedene Leute. Ich denke du solltest deinen schlauen Kopf etwas studieren lassen was dich wirklich interessiert und fordert. Hör auf dich selber zu quälen."

Dieser Gedanke war ein völlig neuer für Duo. Er war normalerweise niemand der einen Kampf aufgab. Und er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt dieses Studium zu Ende zu bringen. Aber ihm war plötzlich um so bewusster wie sehr er es hasste. Und Nadine hatte Recht. Was wenn er den Beruf später genauso hassen würde? Wieso sollte er sich das antun?

„Aber... was soll ich dann machen, Nadine?" fragte er hilflos.

Sie holte ein paar Papiere hervor und legte sie auf den Schreibtisch. „Einer der Tests hat bestimmt was dich am meisten interessiert. Es schient das du sehr wissbegierig bist was Politik, Geschichte und Literatur betrifft."

„Ja, ich wollte schon immer wissen was Menschen dazu treibt Kriege zu führen," murmelte Duo eher zu sich selbst.

„Vielleicht solltest du Fächer in diesen Richtungen wählen."

Es war wie eine Dusche mit eiskaltem Wasser. Fast mit Horror hatte Duo die Frau angesehen. „Aber was bin ich wenn ich das studier? Das ist doch brotlose Kunst."

Das glockenhelle Lachen von Nadine hatte das Büro erfüllt. „Was du am Ende mit deinem Wissen anfängst das liegt dann an dir. Es ist nun wirklich keine brotlose Kunst. Es gibt unzählige Möglichkeiten was du mit diesem Wissen anfangen kannst. Du könntest Journalist werden, Historiker oder sogar Politiker."

Duo schnaubte bei dem Gedanken an eine politische Karriere. Er hielt alle Politiker für korrupte Verbrecher und wollte mit ihnen sowenig wie möglich zu tun haben.

Doch Nadine ließ sich nicht beirren und redete weiter. „Es hängt ganz von dir ab was du mit deinem Wissen anfängst, du baust dir deine Zukunft erst selbst auf. Aber glaube mir, es passt viel, viel besser zu dir als alles andere. Und selbst wenn du später kein Job mit deinem Abschluss finden kannst, du bist finanziell abgesichert. Das ist mehr als die meisten deiner Studienkollegen von sich behaupten können. Wenn alles nichts bringt kannst du dir immer noch einen Schrottplatz kaufen und dort schalten und walten wie du willst. Du wirst nicht in der Gosse landen, dazu bist du zu schlau. Aber gib deinen grauen Zellen etwas das sie interessiert und lerne das Studieren Spaß machen kann. Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag: du versuchst es für – sagen wir ein Jahr – und wenn du weiter gefrustet bist, dann suchen wir nach einer anderen Lösung."

„Wie soll das denn alles vonstatten gehen? Muss ich ganz von vorne anfangen?" Duo war sich noch nicht sicher was diesen Wechsel betraf aber etwas in ihm war sehr neugierig. Und es hörte sich besser an als sich weiter durch sein ungeliebtes Studium zu quälen.

„Nun ich habe gestern noch so einiges organisiert. Du könntest praktisch sofort wechseln, wir können uns gleich zusammensetzen und genau die Fächer auswählen die du belegen solltest. Und nein du musst nicht von vorne beginnen, die meisten der allgemeinen Fächer können auch für das andere Studium anerkannt werden. Du würdest also nicht soviel Zeit verlieren – auch wenn Zeit in deinem Fall wirklich keine Rolle spielt. Allerdings müsstest du dich auch sehr anstrengen um dieses Semester noch Tritt zu fassen. Niemand erwartet von dir das du so viele Scheine machst wie die anderen, du hast schließlich ein paar Wochen Rückstand. Aber es wäre sicher für alle Beteiligten das beste – ganz besonders für dich – wenn du am Ende des Semesters einige Erfolge vorweisen würdest. Aber keine Sorge, wir wählen dir Fächer die dir liegen und wo das kein Problem sein wird. Ich glaub an dich."

In dem Moment waren Duo heiße Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen. Jemand glaubte an ihn, sagte das er es schaffen könnte und versprach gleichzeitig das er aus dem Frust-Trott herauskommen würde. Und genau da spürte Duo auch plötzlich wieder Energie in sich. Verdammt er war intelligent, der Test hatte es bewiesen, er würde es schaffen. Und damit allen die ihn für einen Versager beweisen das dies nicht so war. Zum ersten mal seit langem umspielte ein ehrliches Lächeln sein Gesicht. „In Ordnung Nadine, ich glaub ich riskiere es."

Auch Nadine lächelte. „Das ist gut. Aber du hast noch nicht alles gehört. Es gibt da noch ein Problem."

„Was denn für ein Problem?" hatte Duo besorgt gefragt.

„Nun ich glaube das deine persönliche Situation hier nicht zuträglich ist. Du musst dich von allen Problemen befreien, einen wirklichen Neuanfang machen. Deine Clique hier hat einen verdammt schlechten Einfluss auf dich. Und dann ist da noch Heero. Ich habe dir diesen Studienplatz an einer anderen Uni besorgt. Du solltest von hier wegziehen."

Horror durchfuhr Duo. „Aber... Aber ich kann doch Heero nicht verlassen." Von hier fortziehen... Niemals hatte Duo auch nur im entferntesten daran gedacht nicht mehr mit Heero zusammen zu leben. Das ging doch nicht, sie waren doch Partner.

Aber Nadine hatte weiter geredet und leider machte das was sie sagte Sinn. „Duo du hast mir selbst erzählt das ihr euch getrennt habt, das ihr seit Wochen kein Wort mehr miteinander wechselt. Glaubst du es ist gut für euch beide wenn ihr weiter zusammen wohnt? Heero hat einen neuen Freund, glaubst du es ist gesund für seine Beziehung wenn er mit seinem ehemaligen Partner weiter zusammen lebt?"

„Aber Heero ist mein bester Freund. Ich will ihn nicht verlieren!"

„Und um ihn nicht zu verlieren musst du euch beiden Luft zum atmen geben. So werdet ihr euch irgendwann hassen. Das kann nicht in deinem Interesse sein. Zieh aus, bring Abstand zwischen euch, bring dein Leben wieder in Ordnung. Und in ein paar Wochen werdet ihr wahrscheinlich wieder wie Freunde miteinander umgehen können. Und du wirst vielleicht auch..." sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Wie gesagt nimm diese Chance an und erleichtere euer beider Leben. Wenn du hier bleibst wird sich all der Frust und Ärger nur anstauen und es könnte eure Freundschaft dauerhaft gefährden."

Es war eine harte Entscheidung gewesen, denn Duo wollte wirklich nicht von Heero getrennt sein. Heero war ein Bestandteil seines Lebens, er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie es wäre wenn er den ehemaligen Wing Piloten nicht in der Nähe hatte. Aber er gab Nadine auch Recht. Die letzten Wochen waren schlimm gewesen. Es belastete ihn ja selbst das er nicht mehr mit Heero sprach und die Idee das auch ihre Freundschaft zerstört werden könnte jagte Duo Angst ein. Er wusste das seine unausgesprochene Abneigung dem Zwerg gegenüber Heero weh tat. Und er selbst konnte es kaum ertragen wenn der Zwerg in Heeros Nähe war. Wie leicht konnte aus dieser Situation noch mehr böses Blut entstehen? Es war wohl wirklich besser ihnen etwas Freiraum zu geben. Und so hatte er wohl oder übel zugestimmt.

Den ganzen Nachmittag hatten sie beide genau geplant was er als nächstes tun sollte. Nadine hatte schon so gut wie alles vorbereitet. Er würde am nächsten Wochenende umziehen, sie hatte ihm ein Zimmer in einem Studentenheim besorgt, damit er auch schnell Anschluss fand. Sie besprachen welche Kurse er als Minimum in diesem Semester belegen sollte und suchten alles heraus was ihn wahrscheinlich insgesamt interessieren würde. Und obwohl Duo immer noch traurig darüber war nicht mehr in Heeros Nähe zu sein, so spürte er doch das er freudig erregt war wenn er an seine Zukunft dachte. Ein Gefühl das er schon lange nicht mehr gehabt hatte.

Und Nadine bestand drauf das er an seinem neuen Studienort weiterhin einen Berater sehen würde. „Nicht so oft wie mich, einfach nur um dir Sicherheit zu bieten falls du dich wieder in etwas verrennst. Und du kannst mich natürlich immer noch anrufen. Nur weil du nicht mehr hier studierst hab ich dich noch lange nicht abgeschrieben." Und das Lächeln das sie dabei trug war echt gewesen.

Am schlimmsten war es gewesen Heero von all den Plänen zu erzählen. Duo hatte es sich einfach gemacht und es so aussehen lassen als wenn der Wechsel des Studienfachs nur klappte wenn er auch die Uni wechselte. Das war nicht unbedingt gelogen gewesen, er hatte halt nur nicht alles erzählt. Aber er wollte Heero gegenüber nicht zugeben das er auch floh um ihre Freundschaft zu erhalten. Heero hatte geschockt gewirkt, schien auch nicht räumlich von ihm getrennt sein zu wollen. Aber er hatte es akzeptiert und Duo alles gute im neuen Studium gewünscht. Der Zwerg hatte die ganze Zeit anzüglich gegrinst und Duo hatte ihm dafür wochenlang in seinen Träumen die Zähne eingeschlagen.

Von da an war alles sehr schnell gegangen. Duo hatte sich ein Jahr gegeben um Gefallen an seinem Studium zu finden, doch solange brauchte es gar nicht. Schon nach ein paar Wochen war er mehr als begeistert. Es war anstrengend aber endlich hatte er Freude an dem was er tat.

Und er fand schnell Anschluss, hatte bald schon eine Gruppe von Kommilitonen um sich gesammelt mit denen er zusammen lernte und diskutierte und auch viel Spaß hatte. Aber es war bei weitem nicht der hole Spaß den er mit seiner alten Clique hatte.

Die erste Runde an Klausuren lief hervorragend und im Semester darauf erhöhte Duo seine Kurse. Es gab noch so viel das er lernen wollte, soviel das er wissen wollte. Wahrscheinlich trieb er mit all seinen Fragen seine Professoren in den Wahnsinn aber er hatte Spaß und der Frust der ihn über ein Jahr gefangen gehalten hatte war vollkommen verschwunden.

Und wie Nadine es auch vorhergesagt hatte war seine Freundschaft zu Heero schon bald wieder zurückgekehrt. Sie telefonierten häufig. Und auch wenn Duo immer noch allergisch auf den Zwerg reagierte, so konnte er doch wieder mit seinem alten Freund reden. Und Heero freute sich aufrichtig über Duos Erfolge. Duo war froh das sie wieder so gute Freunde waren. Allein das war es wert gewesen fortzugehen.

Die Sache zwischen Heero und dem Zwerg schien auch immer ernster zu werden. Inzwischen war Gordon wohl schon in ihre alte Wohnung eingezogen. Das versetzte Duo einen Stich, aber er biss sich auf die Zähne und sagte nichts dazu. Außerdem fingen die beiden an gemeinsam ein Computerspiel zu entwickeln. Duo konnte sich für das Thema zwar immer noch nicht begeistern, aber er hörte gerne zu wenn Heero von ihrem Projekt sprach.

Heero hatte diese Idee zu einem Computer Action-Rollenspiel gehabt und zusammen mit Gordon – der auch Softwaredesign studierte – hatte er angefangen diese Idee in die Tat umzusetzen. Und sie kamen schnell voran. Kein Wunder bei Heeros überragenden Computerkenntnissen und dem technischen Equipment das sie benutzen konnten. Sie planten das Spiel kurz nach ihrem Abschluss auf dem Markt zu bringen. Quatre hatte schien ebenfalls begeistert von der Idee zu sein und wollte es eigentlich für WEI haben, aber Heero wollte seine eigene Firma gründen. Trotzdem unterstützte WEI sie bei der Finanzierung. Quatre sagte das dies ein gutes Geschäft sei und er wollte wohl auch verhindern das Heero den größten Teil seiner geheimen Reserven dafür verwenden müsste.

Duo konnte Rollenspielen immer noch nichts abgewinnen, noch weniger das Heero etwas am Computer entwickelte das es als Sinn hatte Monster abzuschlachten. Er fühlte sich immer noch zu sehr an den Krieg dabei erinnert. Aber er hatte gesehen mit welchem Elan Heero von seinem Projekt berichtete und er freute sich ehrlich für den anderen. Jetzt wo es ihm selber besser ging und er endlich wieder Spaß am Leben hatte, konnte er auch einsehen das er vorher all seinen Ärger ungerechtfertigterweise an Heero ausgelassen hatte und wie sehr seine offen gezeigte Abneigung den anderen verletzt haben musste. Duo hatte sich selbst ein paar mal in den Arsch getreten dafür und sich geschworen ab jetzt ein besserer Freund zu sein.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten wurde das Spiel zu einem absoluten Verkaufsschlager. Die Kritiker überschlugen sich das es den ganzen Gamesektor revolutionieren würde und die Kunden stürmten die Läden um es zu kaufen. Heero und Gordon verdienten mit ihrer Firma ‚Wing' unheimlich viel Geld. Sie wurden von einem Großteil der Gamer fast angebetet. Das Spiel ‚Deathscythe' – Duo kam auch jetzt immer noch nicht darüber hinweg das Heero es so genannt hatte – setzte neue Standards was Action Spiele anging. Und auch jetzt sieben Jahre später wurde es in den Läden immer noch zu fast dem Ursprungspreis verkauft. Ein Novum was Computerspiele anging, die ansonsten schon nach einem halben Jahr aus den Läden verschwanden weil es neueres und besseres gab.

Das Spiel zog zwei Sequels nach sich, das letzte war erst im November – rechtzeitig zum Weihnachtsgeschäft – erschienen. Wing vergrößerte sich zunehmend und brachte auch noch andere Spiele raus. Heero und Gordon waren jetzt Besitzer der größten Computerspielfirma.

Irgendwann war der Presse wohl auch aufgegangen das die beiden Gründer dieser unglaublich erfolgreichen Firma ein Paar waren. Und sofort sprossen auch in der Regenbogenpresse Artikel über die beiden. Es waren ja alle so politisch korrekt und deshalb musste einfach über dieses erfolgreiche Paar berichtet werden. Duo bekam immer wieder Kotzkrämpfe wenn er solche Berichte sah, aber Heero hatte ihm gesagt das die Presse ein Übel war mit dem man sich einfach arrangieren musste und am besten ignorierte.

Duo hatte da einsehen müssen wie sehr sich Heero verändert hatte. Früher wäre er ‚Omae O Korosu' rufend losgezogen und hätte jeden Pressefritzen einzeln getötet und jetzt zuckte er mit den Achseln. Es war sicher eine Veränderung in die richtige Richtung, trotzdem wäre es Duo lieber gewesen wenn er diese Bilder mit Gordon nicht hätte sehen müssen.

Heeros Leben war also eine glückliche und erfolgreiche ‚Happy End' Geschichte geworden. Aber auch Duos Leben nahm eine fast unglaubliche Wende. Nicht nur das er wieder Spaß am Lernen fand, nein es passierte etwas mit dem er niemals gerechnet hätte.

Alles hatte mit einer Hausaufgabe angefangen. Es war in einem seiner Politkurse und er hatte als Thema den ersten Gundam Krieg genommen. Schließlich kannte er sich da am besten aus. Er hatte in seinem Essay versucht zu ergründen was die Kolonien antrieb die Gundams zu erschaffen und Teenager in den Guerillakrieg zu schicken. Gleichzeitig stellte er die Unterdrückungstaktiken von der Allianz dar und mit seinem Wissen auch die Rolle die Oz mehr und mehr übernahm.

Duo hätte mit allem gerechnet aber nicht damit das der Professor ihn zur Seite nahm und ihm sagte das seine Hausaufgabe brillant wäre. Und viel zu schade um nur von ihm gelesen zu werden. Deshalb hatte er auch eine Kopie an Verlag geschickt bei dem er seine eigenen wissenschaftlichen Texte herausbrachte.

Duo hatte lang und laut gelacht und sich gedacht das sein Prof. wohl am Abend zu tief ins Glas geschaut hatte. Wer würde seiner kleinen Hausarbeit schon irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeit schenken? Das Lachen war ihm aber am nächsten Tag vergangen als er einen aufgeregten Anruf von Dan, dem jungen Chef besagten Verlages erhielt. Dan hatte vor kurzem die Leitung des alten Familienunternehmens übernommen das sich mit der Veröffentlichung von wissenschaftlichen Texten am Rande der Profilabilität hielt. Und er war scheinbar ganz begeistert von Duos kleinem Text.

Duo konnte es nicht fassen, stimmte aber einem Treffen zu. Wenn er gewusst hätte was daraus entstehen würde hätte er es vielleicht nicht getan. Aber zum Glück hatte er es nicht gewusst. Er fand Dan auf Anhieb sympathisch und ließ sich bereitwillig von dessen Energie anstecken. Dan beharrte das aus Duos Hausarbeit ein gutes Buch werden könnte. Er müsste es nur noch erweitern, noch mehr Tiefe hereinbringen. Als er herausfand das Duo einer der Gundam Piloten gewesen war, kannte seine Begeisterung keine Grenzen.

Und so hatte er Duo viel zu schnell überredet in sein Essay auch noch die persönliche Sichtweise der Gundam Piloten reinzubringen. Ihre Motivationen warum sie in diesen Krieg gegangen waren, ihre Hoffnungen und Wünsche. Und was ihnen alles während des Kampfes widerfahren war.

Duo glaubte zwar immer noch nicht das dies wirklich jemanden interessierte, aber er fragte die anderen um Erlaubnis ihre Geschichte in das Buch mit aufnehmen zu dürfen. Sie alle stimmten zu. Und das obwohl sie alle sehr, sehr vorsichtig waren was z.B. Zeitungsinterviews betraf.

In den folgenden drei Monaten Semesterferien schrieb Duo wie ein besessener und Dan riss ihm förmlich die fertigen Kapitel aus der Hand. Kurz darauf sollte die erste kleine Auflage von 1000 Stück erscheinen.

Duo war sehr stolz als er das fertige Buch sah. Dans Verlag brachte noch richtige Bücher nicht nur die elektronischen heraus. Es fühlte sich gut an das fertige Buch in Händen zu halten. Aber trotzdem hielt Duo die Auflage für viel zu hoch. Denn wen würde es schon interessieren was er über den Krieg dachte? Er schenkte jedem der Gundam Piloten einen Band, ebenso all seinen Freunden und Nadine. Und Quatre hatte angedroht einige für seine Familie zu kaufen. Aber wen außer ein paar Historikern würde das ansonsten interessieren?

Scheinbar viele. Der erste Auflage war beinah sofort vergriffen – Quatre hatte auch für alle Führungskräfte von WEI einen Band gekauft. Als Duo ihn deshalb anfahren wollte hatte der kleine Blonde nur gesagt dass das Buch brillant sei und endlich mit etlichen Vorurteilen über die Gundam Piloten aufräumen würde.

Aber es konnte nicht nur an Quatre liegen, denn auch die nächste und die übernächste Auflage fand reißenden Absatz. Die berühmtesten Kritiker hatten sein Werk gelesen – Quatre hatte ihnen die Bücher geschickt – und schrieben übersprudelnde Kritiken. Es schien fast so als wenn die Welt wirklich darauf gewartet hätte mehr von dem Krieg zu erfahren. Von den Gundam Piloten zu erfahren.

Das Buch hielt sich monatelang in den obersten drei Plätzen der Bestsellerlisten, sowohl die gebundene als auch die elektronische Ausgabe. Und Dan lief während der ganzen Zeit mit einem Dauergrinsen durch die Gegend. Soviel Profit hatte seine kleine Firma während der letzten drei Generationen nicht gemacht.

Und Duo wurde immer öfter als Gastreferent für politische Konferenzen eingeladen. Er hatte zwar immer noch das Gefühl im falschen Film zu sein, aber irgendwie genoss er es auch. Besonders wenn er plötzlich auf einer Stufe mit der pinken Prinzessin stand.

Trotz all des Rummels versuchte er sein Studium so schnell und so erfolgreich wie möglich zu beenden. Auch Dan trieb ihn an – sie waren inzwischen sehr gute Freunde geworden. Und kaum war Duos Examensarbeit über Kinderarmut in den Kolonien zur Benotung abgegeben, da zwang Dan ihn fast es zu einem Buch umzuarbeiten.

Dieses Thema lag Duo beinah noch mehr am Herzen als das von seinem ersten Buch und er gab alles als er es schrieb. Er schien wieder einen Nerv der Zeit getroffen zu haben. Das Buch wurde wiederum ein Verkaufsschlager. Und die Rufe zu verhindern das Kinder in solcher Armut leben mussten wurden immer lauter. Gesetze wurden verabschiedet und viele Hilfsmaßnahmen in die Wege geleitet. Duo begriff zum ersten mal das der alte Spruch ‚Die Feder ist stärker als das Schwert' zutraf. Außerdem konnte er mit Teilen des Gewinns ein Waisenhaus auf L2 finanzieren. Das war etwas das ihm besonders am Herzen lag.

Ein Jahr später brachte er ein weiteres Buch heraus. Diesmal über den Mariemeia Zwischenfall. Doch diesmal hatte er schon beim schreiben gemerkt das es das letzte dieser Art sein würde. Er gab zuviel seiner Seele beim schreiben Preis. Außerdem hatte er die Welt genug zum besseren verändert. Jetzt konnten andere sie retten.

Auch das dritte Buch wurde ein Verkaufsschlager und er erwartete fast das Dan ihm böse sein würde als er ihm mitteilte das es keine weiteren in dieser Art geben würde. Duo liebte es immer noch zu schreiben, aber ihm schwirrten jetzt eher Ideen für Science Fiction und Fantasy Geschichten durch den Kopf. Er wollte weiter schreiben, aber nicht mehr seine Seele entblößen.

Aber Dan war alles andere als böse gewesen. „Duo durch deine Bücher ist meine Firma für die nächsten drei Generationen finanziell abgesichert. Es ist besser wenn du auf dem Hochpunkt deiner Karriere als politischer Schreiber abtrittst. Aber wenn du weiter Geschichten schreibst, bin ich gerne bereit sich zu veröffentlichen. Du hast ein wundervolles Talent und ich denke es ist an der Zeit das mein Verlag auch in die Unterhaltungsliteratur investiert." Dann hatte er breit gelacht und einem erstaunten Duo auf die Schultern geklopft.

So hatten sie es dann auch gemacht. Um keine falschen Hoffnungen zu wecken schrieb Duo jetzt unter einem Pseudonym. Seine Bücher liefen immer noch gut und er war praktisch auch der Star der neugegründeten Unterhaltungssparte des Verlages. Und Duo hatte Spaß und Freude am schreiben.

Eigentlich hätte sein Leben rundum glücklich sein können. Nur das er immer noch allein war, das deprimierte ihn schon. Er hatte einfach kein Glück bei der Liebe. Sicher, er war eine Berühmtheit und so schenkten viele Leute ihm Beachtung. Er hatte eigentlich auch nie Probleme jemand neues zu finden. Nur das es nie für die Ewigkeit war. Irgendwas fehlte immer und nach ein paar Wochen oder Monaten trennten sie sich.

Es trieb Duo fast in die Verzweiflung das er nicht herausfand was es denn war das fehlte. Denn er wollte nicht mehr allein sein. Er wollte wie seine Freunde diese spezielle Person finden mit der man alles teilen konnte. Freud und Leid. Einen Partner fürs Leben.

Frustriert schaute Duo in den inzwischen geschmolzene Schokoeisrest in seiner Schüssel. Vielleicht hatte er auch einfach nur zu sehr danach gesucht? Vielleicht hatte Quatre Recht und er sollte es etwas ruhiger, weniger angespannt angehen?

In den nächsten Tagen würde sowieso nichts geschehen und dann war ja auch schon das Treffen mit den anderen. Er würde sich nicht wie ein Versager vorkommen nur weil er allein auftauchte. Dann war er halt Single. Immer noch besser als mit der falschen Person dort aufzutauchen.

Entschlossen stellte Duo die Schale beiseite und stand auf. Anstatt hier depressiv herum zu sitzen würde er noch eine Runde ‚Deathscythe' spielen. Er hatte sich das Spiel vor ein paar Wochen gekauft weil er endlich herausfinden wollte was denn alle so toll daran fanden. Und erstaunlicherweise machte es tatsächlich Spaß. So langsam konnte er verstehen was Heero daran mochte. Einen der Gegner hatte er Gordon genannt und es machte irrsinnig Spaß den Zwerg wieder und wieder zu töten.

Schade das er das mit dem original Gordon nicht machen konnte, aber zumindest würde er Heero wieder treffen. Er vermisste seinen Freund, wirklich.


	5. Träume sind Schäume

Titel: Rollenspiel

Autor: Laren

Email: rolarengmx.de

Disclaimer: Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.

Betadank: wie immer an Zanna. ‚knuddel'

Ja, endlich hat Duo es in die Gegenwart geschafft ‚g'. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch wie sich die Geschichte weiter entwickelt.

* * *

Duo lag auf dem Bett und mit einem tiefem, kehligen Seufzer schob er seinen Körper den streichelnden Händen entgegen. Seinen Kopf drückte er in die Kissen, bot so seine Kehle Heeros küssenden Lippen an. Seine eigenen Hände tasteten die Seiten und den Rücken des anderen ab. Gleichzeitig versuchte er Heero noch dichter an sich heranzuziehen. Er wollte dem anderen so nah wie möglich sein, wollte von dessen wunderbarem Gewicht auf das Bett gedrückt werden.

Knabbernd und küssend begann Heero damit sich seinen Weg nach unten zu bahnen. Duo konnte nur noch rapide nach Luft schnappen. Zwischen ihre Körper passte garantiert keine Briefmarke mehr, trotzdem umschlang er Heeros Hüften mit einem Bein, klammerte sich an den muskulös gebauten Körper. Während seines fast qualvoll langsamen Abwärtsküssens hatte Heero damit begonnen seinen Unterkörper hin und her zu bewegen. Dabei rieben ihre beiden harten Erregungen aneinander. Duo schrie auf, ihm war als würde er auf der Stelle kommen.

Genau in dem Moment stoppte Heero seine Bewegung, doch gerade als Duo deswegen protestieren wollte, brachte er seinen heißen Mund über Duos linke Brustwarze und biss zärtlich zu.

„Oh Gott Heero!" schrie Duo. „Tu was. Ich will dich. Ich brauch dich. Ich l..."

MÖÖP! ... MÖÖP! ... MÖÖP! ... MÖÖP! ... MÖÖP! ... MÖÖP! ... MÖÖP!

Vollkommen hektisch schreckte Duo auf. Gehetzt blickte er um sich, ohne wirklich was zu sehen. Schweiß lief ihm die Stirn hinab. Das schreckliche Geräusch dröhnte weiter in seinem Ohr. Mit einer absolut automatischen Bewegung schlug sein Arm nach links. Seine Finger berührten etwas metallisches und der Krach hörte auf.

Schwer atmend lag Duo wieder auf dem Rücken. Er fühlte sich gehetzt und vollkommen orientierungslos. Wo war er? Was war passiert? Wieso atmete er als wenn er Sport getrieben hätte?

Es dauerte noch eine Weile, aber er schaffte es seine Atmung zu beruhigen. Und sich zu orientieren. Er lag auf seinem Bett. Und das Geräusch, das war sein Wecker gewesen. Genau. Für einige Momente hatte er wirklich nicht gewusst ob er wach war oder immer noch träumte. Aber jetzt hatte er wohl alles richtig einsortiert. Er lag auf seinem Bett und war gerade geweckt worden. Was bedeutete... Was bedeutete das diese verdammt heiße Szene mit Heero nur ein Traum war. Wiedereinmal. Ein Traum der so wirklichkeitsnah gewesen war das er Stein und Bein geschworen hätte das es sich auch um Realität handelte. Aber nichts desto trotz nur ein Traum.

Duos Kopf fiel enttäuscht in die Kissen. Hätte dieser dreimal verfluchte Wecker nicht noch ein paar Minuten warten können? Aus einem derart feuchten Traum gerissen zu werden, das sollte verboten sein.

„Oh man, und schon wieder von Heero," stöhnte Duo während er sich mit der einen Hand fahrig die verklebten Haarsträhnen aus den Augen wischte. Gut, es war nicht der erste Traum dieser Art den er von Heero hatte. Im Gegenteil. Seit ihrer Trennung gab es sie immer wieder – kein Wunder schließlich waren sie jahrelang zusammen gewesen. Und bis zu ihrem unrühmlichen Ende hin war ihr Sexleben ja auch immer wunderbar gewesen. So war es wohl ganz natürlich das immer wieder Heero seine Träume bevölkerte.

Aber seit Quatre ihn vor etwas mehr als zwei Wochen zur alljährlichen Zusammenkunft der Piloten eingeladen hatte, hatte Duo diese Träume täglich. Nun gut, er hatte gerade mal wieder eine Trennung hinter sich, das mochte auch einen Grund spielen. Aber so oft wie er zur Zeit von Heero auf diese Weise träumte, das war nicht normal. Und es passierte ja nicht nur Nachts. Auch tagsüber erwischte sich Duo immer wieder dabei wie sein Gehirn ihn mit diesen erregenden Bildern quälte. Er hatte manchmal schon Probleme sich aufs schreiben zu konzentrieren.

Davon ab das seine Waschmaschine zur Zeit im Dauereinsatz war wegen seiner schmutzigen Bettwäsche. So benahmen sich eigentlich nur hormonbelastete Teenager. Duo schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf.

Aber er hoffte das es bald wieder zu Ende war. OK, das war gelogen natürlich hoffte er nicht das es zu Ende ging, schließlich waren die Träume schon immer absolut heiß gewesen. Wer würde freiwillig auf so was verzichten wollen? Duo sicherlich nicht. Aber sie wieder auf eine normale Häufigkeit herunterschrauben. Das wäre nicht schlecht.

Und genau das würde wahrscheinlich ab heute Abend passieren. Denn nachher würde Duo ja nach L3 fliegen und die anderen treffen. Quatre hatte inzwischen die genauen Pläne mitgeteilt und die ganze Zusammenkunft würde von heute Abend bis Sonntag Mittag gehen. Also genug Zeit für Duo um Heero und den Zwerg zu sehen. Der Anblick des Zwerges hatte es in den letzen sieben Jahren immer wieder geschafft Duos Libido für ein paar Wochen auf Urlaub zu schicken.

Was wie bereits gesagt im Moment ganz erstrebenswert war. Duo wollte den Abgabetermin für sein nächstes Buch einhalten. Irgendwie musste er sich wieder auf die Arbeit konzentrieren. Also entweder Gordon sehen, oder in die nächste Disko gehen um jemanden für eine Nacht aufzureißen. Auf das letztere hatte Duo aber gerade keine Lust. Quatre hatte sicher Recht gehabt, es hatte in den letzten Jahren schon zu viele kaputte Beziehungen bei ihm gegeben, von den ganzen unbedeutenden One Night Stands mal ganz abgesehen. Er sollte es wirklich ruhiger angehen lassen. Aber wie konnte man das schon schaffen, wenn einem Visionen von Heero Tag und Nacht verfolgten und in den Wahnsinn trieben?

Bei dem Gedanken an diese Heero-Visonen meldete sich Shini Junior sofort zurück und erinnerte Duo daran das der Lärm des Weckers ihn zwar kurz verwirrt hatte, das er aber trotzdem immer noch steinhart war. Seufzend strich Duo über die Unterseite seines erigierten Penis. Er hatte heute noch soviel zu tun. Er musste packen, mit Dan telefonieren und Mittags das Shuttle erwischen. Aber jetzt musste er sich erst einmal um ein viel dringenderes Problem kümmern.

Zwei Stunden später hastete Duo aus der Dusche während er sich mit einem Handtuch noch die Haare trocken rubbelte. Unglaublich wie lange er heute benötigt hatte um seinen rebellierenden Körper wieder zu beruhigen. Duo stöhnte bei dem Gedanken auf. Man konnte ja fast annehmen das er es dringend nötig hätte flachgelegt zu werden. Sollte er nicht langsam zu alt für solch ein pubertäres Verhalten sein?

Und die ganze Zeit hatte sein Gehirn ihm alle möglichen Bilder von Heero vorgegaukelt. Duo lief rot an. Wie sollte er heute Abend nur seinem Freund gegenüber treten? Er würde wahrscheinlich sofort vor Scham in den Boden sinken wenn er Heero traf.

Er konnte auch nur hoffen das Quatre für ihre langes Wochenende nicht so etwas peinliches wie Schwimmen oder Saunen geplant hatte. Nicht nur das Duo sich nicht sicher war ob er Shini Junior in so einer Situation unter Kontrolle halten konnte, nein der Anblick von Heero würde sich – genau wie der vom Strandausflug letzten Sommer – als neues Futter für seine Träume in sein Gedächtnis einbrennen. Duo schüttelte vehement den Kopf. So etwas gehörte sich nicht für einen guten Freund. Fast hoffte er wirklich das der Zwerg den anderen nicht aus seinen Krallen lassen würde. Die Kotzkrämpfe die Duo bei diesem Anblick hätte, würden vielleicht sein anderes Problem zunichte machen.

Duo hatte gerade seinen Schreibtisch erreicht, als auch schon das Vidphone läutete. Auf die Sekunde genau. Duo setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl, warf das nasse Handtuch auf den Boden und nahm das Gespräch an. Er grinste breit als er seinen Anrufer begrüßte. „Hallo Dan. Pünktlich wie die Maurer."

Dan grinste zurück, dabei bildeten die Sommersprossen auf seinem Gesicht interessante Inseln. „Hi Duo. Wo ist mein Kapitel?"

Duo rollte mit den Augen und witzelte, „Oh mann Dan. Es ist eine Minute nach neun und du wirst schon dienstlich. Du solltest dir mal ein Privatleben anschaffen."

„Wenn meine Autoren nur ein wenig kooperativer wären und sich an ihre Abgabezeiten halten würden, dann hätte ich vielleicht auch Zeit für ein Privatleben," schoss Dan zurück, aber seine Augen glitzerten fröhlich während er das sagte.

Duo lachte als Antwort. Dan konnte sich immer so schön über seine Autoren aufregen. Aber es war nie ernst gemeint und Zeit für ein Leben neben der Arbeit schien sein Freund auch genug zu haben. Der beste Beweis dafür war das Duo erst vor einem halben Jahr Trauzeuge hatte spielen dürfen. „Wie geht's deiner besseren Hälfte?" fragte er deshalb.

„Gut, gut. Wie immer. So, und wo ist jetzt mein Kapitel? Du wolltest es vorgestern geschickt haben. Als dein Verleger und Lektor muss ich dir sagen das du dich mal etwas beeilen solltest." Schon wieder entstanden ganze Kontinente auf Dans Gesicht.

„Sorry. Aber ich bin die letzten Tage zu gar nichts gekommen. Ich habe nichts geschafft."

Ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln war zu erkennen. „Wieso das? Ist es was ernstes? Du weißt das wir den Termin auch verschieben können."

Duo winkte ab. „Dan mach dir keinen Kopf. Es war nur in den letzten Wochen etwas viel. Erst die Trennung und dann die Feiertage. Weihnachten geht mir echt immer an die Substanz. Und dann ist ja dieses Wochenende auch noch das Pilotentreffen. Ich hatte einfach viel zu viel andere Dinge um die Ohren. Nächstes Jahr werde ich mehr in die Tasten hauen. Wir werden den Termin im März halten können."

Dan nickte kurz. „Ok, wenn du es sagst. Aber solltest du weiter Probleme haben, komm sofort zu mir."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Pass auf das Kapitel kriegst du spätestens nächsten Donnerstag."

„Gut, wenn nicht, dann werde ich mir meine Peitsche schnappen und dich solange antreiben bis du fertig bist."

Bei der Vorstellung wie Dan peitschen schwingend hinter ihm stand musste Duo aus vollem Herzen lachen. Es ging nicht anders, aber Dan fiel sofort in das Lachen mit ein. Er versuchte sich zwar manchmal als ‚harter Chef' aber für all seine Autoren war er doch eher ein Freund denn eines Antreibers.

„Die Sache ist also geklärt. Wehe ich habe nächste Woche das Kapitel nicht auf den Tisch... Eine andere Sache. Ich habe eine Anfrage über die Weiterverwendungsrechte an deinem ersten Roman erhalten. Ein großer Konzern will wohl die Geschichte verfilmen oder so. Sie würden gern mit ‚Max Samuel' darüber verhandeln."

Vor Aufregung hibbelte Duo auf seinem Stuhl herum. Eine Verfilmung. „Cool!" kommentierte er.

„Wen soll ich ihnen als Verhandlungsführer nennen, Duo?"

„Na, du wirst das schon alles richtig machen."

Dan runzelte wieder mit der Stirn. „Duo ich hab dir schon oft gesagt das du dir einen Agenten zulegen solltest. Es ist nicht gut das ich dein Lektor, Verleger und Agent bin. Ich könnte dich betrügen."

„Und ich habe dir schon mindestens genauso oft gesagt, das ich keinen schmierigen Agenten will. Du kennst dich bestens aus und ich vertraue dir. Was soll ich jemandem anderen Geld in den Rachen schieben. Also, machst du die Verhandlungen für mich?"

Es war wirklich ein alter ‚Streit'. Und wie immer gab Dan nach. „Na gut. Ich werde das beste für dich heraus holen. Mehr Informationen werde ich dir geben sobald ich mein Kapitel hab."

„Alter Sklaventreiber," kicherte Duo. „Sorry, aber ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, ich habe noch nicht gepackt und nachher geht schon das Shuttle. Ich wünsch euch beiden ein schönes Wochenende und einen guten Rutsch."

Dan winkte zurück. „Ich dir auch. Und viel Spaß bei eurer Zusammenkunft."

Mit diesen Worten beendeten sie ihr Gespräch.

Doch kaum wollte Duo sich aus dem Schreibtischstuhl erheben, als das Vidphone wieder klingelte. Verwundert drückte er den Annahmeknopf und sagte, „Hast du doch noch was vergessen, Dan?"

„Das wird nur Dan wissen. Hi Duo," begrüßte ihn Quatre.

„Oh Q? Was verschafft mir die Ehre, willst du kontrollieren ob ich nicht doch noch kneife?" gab Duo gutgelaunt zurück. Die Idee das sein Buch verfilmt wurde machte ihn wirklich hibbelig.

„Das würde ich nie denken, Duo. Nein, ich wollte nur noch einmal genau fragen wann du denn ankommst."

„Moment," Duo schaute auf seine Reiseunterlagen. „Das Shuttle wird gegen vier Uhr heute Nachmittag auf L3 ankommen. Ich nehme mir dann ein Taxi und bin eine halbe Stunde später bei euch."

„Oh," machte Quatre und sah etwas verwundert drein.

„Was meinst du mit Oh?"

Quatre wühlte etwas in seinen Unterlagen und sagte dann, „Ich hatte nicht gedacht das du schon so früh da sein wirst. Ich bin nämlich noch auf L2 und hänge in einem wichtigen Meeting fest. Und so wie ich die Lage hier einschätze werde ich nicht vor 18:00 Uhr zu Hause sein. Und Trowa ist bei mir."

„Q, das ist doch gar kein Problem. Die kurze Zeit werde ich auch ohne dich auskommen. Ich werde mich nach dem Flug wahrscheinlich sowieso erst etwas ausruhen. Du weißt wie es mich mitnimmt nicht selbst der Pilot zu sein. Was da alles passieren kann... Mach dir keine Sorgen, solange deine Köchin ein Stück Kuchen für mich hat bin ich glücklich und zufrieden."

„Danke Duo. Dieses Meeting kam vollkommen überraschend. Und leider war es notwendig das ich persönlich hier erschienen bin. Hier läuft nämlich einiges nicht so wie es soll."

„Wie gesagt, kein Problem. Wie sieht es denn mit den anderen aus? Wann werden die ankommen?"

„Sally und Wufei schaffen es erst zu morgen früh. Heero kommt irgendwann heute Nachmittag, er ist schon auf L3."

„Dann bin ich ja nicht ganz allein," antwortete Duo so fröhlich wie möglich. Es war natürlich klar das er als erstes auf Heero und den Zwerg traf. Na gut, war ja nur für kurze Zeit und dann wären Quatre und Trowa als Sicherheitspuffer da. Das würde er schon schaffen. „OK Q, ich muss mich leider beeilen, sonst schaff ich mein Shuttle nicht. Grüß Trowa von mir und ich freu mich schon auf heute Abend."

„Ja, bis nachher."

Der Shuttleflug verlief dann ohne größere Probleme. Davon abgesehen das Duo ein paar mal kurz eingenickt war und ihn jedes Mal nicht-jugendfreie Visionen von Heero heimsuchten. Das war echt nicht mehr normal. Und auch sehr unangenehm. Was sollte er nur nachher tun wenn er dem Traumpaar begegnete? Wahrscheinlich würde er so sehr erröten das er sich durch den Fußboden von Quatres Haus hindurch brennen würde. Duo seufzte bei dem Gedanken. Vielleicht brauchte er ja eine Therapie. Es war doch nicht mehr normal wie er sich gerade verhielt.

Als er endlich das Winner Anwesen erreichte hatte sich Duo wieder etwas unter Kontrolle gebracht. Wenigstens etwas.

Er wurde von Rashid freundlich begrüßt. „Master Duo, schön das Sie kommen konnten. Master Quatre hat Ihr altes Zimmer für Sie hergerichtet." Mit diesen Worten nahm er Duos Gepäck und begann in Richtung des Gästetraktes voraus zu gehen.

Duo folgte ihm auf dem Fuße. „Hallo Rashid. Schön dich zu sehen. Gibt es Neuigkeiten von Quatre?"

Der große Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Bisher noch nicht. Aber Master Heero ist vorhin angekommen. Möchten Sie ihn begrüßen?"

Duo seufzte innerlich. War ja so klar das die beiden schon da waren. Vielleicht war es keine gute Idee dem Zwerg jetzt schon zu begegnen. Fieberhaft suchte er nach einer Ausrede. Als sie sein Zimmer erreichten fiel ihm etwas ein. Er gähnte demonstrativ. „Ich weiß nicht Rashid. Ich bin ziemlich müde vom Flug. Vielleicht sollte ich mich erst noch einmal kurz hinlegen. Wann gibt es denn Abendbrot?"

„Es wird um halb acht serviert."

„Oh, gut. Dann werde ich mich wirklich noch etwas hinlegen. Bis nachher," sagte Duo und verschwand dann so schnell wie möglich in das Zimmer. Zumindest bis zum Abendbrot hatte er noch Ruhe vor dem Zwerg.

Rechtzeitig machte er sich dann auf den Weg zum Speiseraum. Inzwischen hatte er schon richtig Hunger und freute sich auf das gute Essen das Quatres Köchin garantiert für sie gemacht hatte. Und da er tatsächlich etwas geschlafen hatte war er nicht mehr ganz so grantig wie vorhin. Der Abend versprach doch noch nett zu werden.

Er hatte gerade die Tür zum Speisezimmer erreicht als Rashid auf ihn zukam. „Master Duo. Ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten."

Duo drehte sich erstaunt um. „Was ist denn los?" fragte er.

„Master Quatre hat soeben angerufen. Es gab noch etliche Schwierigkeiten bei seinem Meeting. Sie schaffen es nicht mehr heute zurückzufliegen. Er und Master Trowa werden morgen Früh hier ankommen. Ungefähr zu der gleichen Zeit wie Doktor Po und Master Chang."

Duo starrte den großen Mann erschrocken an. Q und Tro würden erst morgen kommen? Er würde einen ganzen Abend allein mit Heero und dem Zwerg verbringen müssen? HILFE! Duo schluckte heftig. Das war ja eine mehr als unangenehme Überraschung. Aber er würde sich nichts anmerken lassen.

Er könnte zwar behaupten das ihm schlecht wäre und sich sofort in sein Zimmer zurück ziehen, aber nein das wäre nicht fair. Er hatte sich darauf gefreut mit Heero zu reden. In den letzten Monaten hatten sie nicht so oft miteinander telefoniert wie sie es normalerweise taten. Duo hatte zuviel um die Ohren gehabt und Heero scheinbar auch. Er würde sich nicht vom Zwerg vertreiben lassen. Er war ja schließlich kein Feigling. Auch wenn die dringend benötigte Pufferzone nicht rechtzeitig gekommen war.

Bereit sich dem Feind zu stellen drehte Duo sich wieder zur Tür um und entschlossen öffnete er sie. Bevor er es sich noch anders überlegen konnte, schlüpfte er in den Raum.

Und blieb fast wie angegossen stehen. Heero saß an dem Tisch und bei seinem Anblick schlug Duos Herz schneller. Er fühlte wie sich eine leichte Röte auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Hoffentlich bemerkte das niemand. „Ha... Hallo Heero," sagte er und kam sich dabei schrecklich ungeschickt vor.

Heero blickte auf und sah ihn direkt an. Dabei verzog sich seine Mimik zu diesem speziellen, nur leicht angedeuteten Heero-Lächeln. „Hallo Duo," sagte der andere und schickte mit seiner Stimme leichte Schauer über Duos Rücken.

Duo ging zaghaft auf den Tisch zu. Dabei betrachtete er Heero genau. Der andere sah gut aus. Verdammt gut. Das schlichte schwarze Shirt betonte seine breiten Schultern sehr vorteilhaft und Duos Libido machte sich fröhlich daran Bilder zu speichern. Heeros Haar war noch genauso unbändig wie eh und je und es juckte Duo in seinen Händen, es sich zu greifen und noch mehr zu verwuscheln. Duo versuchte seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu halten. Das hier war doch ungeheuerlich. Er benahm sich wie ein durchgedrehter Teenager. Am Montag würde er sofort einen Termin bei einem Therapeuten machen. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen.

„Tja sieht so aus als wenn Q & Tro uns hier einsam und allein sitzen lassen. Zur Strafe sollten wir ihnen die Speisekammer leer essen," plapperte Duo einfach drauf los. Er wollte keine Stille haben, wollte nicht nachdenken.

„Hn," kam die altbekannte Antwort.

Währendessen ging Duo zum Tisch er wollte sich gerade an seinen Platz setzen, als ihm etwas merkwürdiges auffiel. Er hatte noch keinen Kotzkrampf bekommen und wenn er sich nicht sehr verzählt hatte, dann war am Tisch auch nur für zwei gedeckt. „Wo ist denn Gordon?" fragte er.

„Wo sich dieser miese, betrügerische Bastard aufhält entzieht sich zum Glück meiner Kenntnis," antwortete Heero mit einer vollkommen emotionslosen Stimme.

Duo setzte sich, allerdings neben den Stuhl. Mit vor erstaunen geweiteten Augen blickte er vom Boden zu Heero hoch und stammelte, „W... w... was hast du gerade gesagt?"


	6. Die Unterhaltung

Titel: Rollenspiel

Autor: Laren

Email: rolarengmx.de

Disclaimer: Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.

Betadank: an die beste der besten: Zanna knuddel

Hat ein wenig gedauert… ich weiß. Und ich gelobe Besserung. Viel Spaß.

* * *

Duo starrte von seiner unvorteilhaften Position nach oben zu Heero. Er war sich sicher dass er den anderen mit offenem Mund anstarrte. „Was?" stotterte er und ärgerte sich selbst darüber. Wieso konnte er plötzlich keine ganzen Sätze mehr formulieren?

Noch bevor Heero ihm antworten konnte, wurde sich Duo bewusst wie absolut dämlich er so auf dem Fussboden aussehen musste und rappelte sich hoch. Gerade als er sich endlich auf seinen Platz setzen konnte wiederholte sich Heero.

„Ich hab gesagt, dass ich nicht weiß wo sich Gordon aufhält," Heeros Stimme klang zwar immer noch so kalt wie vorhin, aber schon nicht mehr ganz so entschlossen.

Duo schüttelte vehement seinen Kopf. Irgendwas war hier schief gegangen. Er konnte doch nicht wirklich gehört haben, was er glaubte. Das ging doch nicht. „Willst du damit sagen dass du nicht mehr mit Gordon zusammen bist?" hakte er vorsichtshalber noch nach. Vielleicht hatte sich während des Shuttleflugs ein Überdruck in seinem Ohr gebildet und er hörte jetzt einfach verkehrt.

„Genau das!" kam die kurzangebundene Antwort.

„Seit wann?" platzte es aus Duo hervor. Verdammt wieso wusste er nichts davon? Er hätte sich in den letzten Tagen gar nicht so wegen Gordon aufregen brauchen, wenn er das gewusst hätte!

„Seit knapp einem halben Jahr."

„Bitte was?" fragte Duo und sein Unterkiefer fiel fast auf den Esstisch. Er musste doch an Hörhalluzinationen leiden, anders ließ sich das einfach nicht erklären.

Heero schaute schon ein wenig genervt drein. „Seit knapp einem halben Jahr!" wiederholte er mit einem tiefen Seufzer.

Duo schüttelte seinen Kopf und versuchte seine Gedanken klar zu bekommen. „Aber… aber ich habe euch doch erst vor ein paar Wochen auf dem Cover von etlichen Zeitschriften gesehen." Das konnte doch nicht sein. Wollte Heero ihm einen Bären aufbinden?

Heero schnaubte kurz. „Hn! Das war nur für die Presse."

„Äh!" war das Intelligenteste was Duo darauf erwidern konnte.

Heero schien das als Abschluss des Gespräches zu nehmen und begann wieder zu essen.

Duo versuchte sich währenddessen weiter in seiner berühmt berüchtigten Fischimitation. Verschiedene Worte wie ‚halbes Jahr', ‚Bastard' und ‚nur für die Presse' schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum, wollten aber kein stimmiges Gesamtbild ergeben.

Darum entschloss er sich doch noch einmal nachzufragen. „Heero, jetzt bitte einmal langsam zum mitschreiben… Du und Gordon seid getrennt, und das schon seit einem halben Jahr."

„Hn!" Heero schien wirklich nicht darüber sprechen zu wollen.

Duo ruderte fast mit seinen Armen vor Aufregung. „Was ist passiert? Und warum erfahr ich erst jetzt davon?" Vor allem der letzte Punkt interessierte Duo brennend.

Heero stocherte noch etwas in dem Essen herum. „Ich will eigentlich wirklich nicht darüber reden," sagte er.

Aber bei diesem Satz sah er derart unglücklich drein, das Duo wusste das Heero tief in seinem Inneren schon reden wollte. Er musste nur auf die richtige Art und Weise dazu gebracht werden. Und Duo bemerkte das er dieses ‚reden' nicht forcieren durfte um seine eigene Neugierde zu befriedigen, sondern um seinem Freund zu helfen. Natürlich interessierte ihn brennend was mit dem Zwerg geschehen war, aber es sollte primär um Heeros Interessen gehen.

Duo beugte sich zur Seite und legte seine Hand auf Heeros Unterarm. Dadurch zwang er den anderen ihn anzusehen. „Doch, genau das willst du Heero," sagte er bestimmt.

Der ehemalige Wing Pilot schüttelte vehement seinen Kopf. „Nein, das Kapitel Gordon ist geschlossen, ich will nie mehr daran erinnert werden. Aus und vorbei."

Duo konnte sich nicht beherrschen und ein kurzes Auflachen entkam seinem Mund. Auf Heeros mehr als erstaunten – und auch ein wenig verletzten – Blick antwortete er, „Glaub einem Experten in Sachen Beziehungsende. Du willst darüber reden."

„Ach ja?" kam es ungläubig zurück.

Duo grinste kurz. „Ja. Und jetzt zier dich nicht mehr lange, sondern beantworte ein paar Fragen. Wissen die anderen von deiner Trennung?"

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Du bist der erste dem ich das erzähle."

Duo versuchte sich sofort nach dieser Auskunft wieder in seiner Goldfischimitation. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er sich gefreut das er der erste war dem Heero sich anvertraute, aber dann hatte die Verwirrung über das gesagte wieder Überhand genommen. „Äh, aber du hast vorhin gesagt dass ihr schon seit einem halben Jahr getrennt seid," wagte er einzuwerfen.

Heero zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wir hatten ein Abkommen es erst Ende des Jahres publik zu machen. Das schloss unsere Freunde mit ein."

Ok, jetzt war Duo wirklich und absolut neugierig. Das hörte sich alles viel zu kryptisch an. Und er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er all dem keinen Sinn geben konnte.

„Nun mal langsam. Du verwirrst mich jetzt vollkommen. Ihr hattet eine Absprache das ihr eure Trennung noch mehrere Monate geheim haltet?"

Heero nickte wieder.

Duo rückte seinen Stuhl zurecht und blickte Heero tief in die Augen. „Junge du brauchst wirklich jemandem dem du die ganze verzwickte Geschichte erzählst. Und glaub mir wenn ich sage – besser mir als Quatre."

Heero war erstaunt. „Wieso? Was spricht gegen Quatre?"

Duo grinste. „Nichts!" nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu. „Außer das er nicht eine Sekunde Ruhe geben wird bis er jede noch so kleine Einzelheit aus dir herausgepresst hat. Und während der ganzen Zeit wird er vollkommen verständlich sein und dir den Rücken stärken und dich unterstützen. Aber er wird dir in seiner liebenswürdigen Art auch das schlimmste schlechte Gewissen einreden das du dir denken kannst. Ein Gespräch mit Quatre, so in etwa muss die Spanische Inquisition ausgesehen haben. Glaub mir, ich hab das in den letzten Jahren viel zu oft mitgemacht."

„Oh."

„Ja, Oh." Duo grinste um seinen vorherigen Worten die Spitze zu nehmen. Trotz allem war Quatre immer noch ein verdammt guter Freund. Und er meinte es ja nur gut. „Also, wenn du mir heute von der Geschichte erzählst, dann kannst du dich morgen ganz einfach bei Quatre rausreden. Denn wenn du sagst dass du es nicht mehr als einmal durchkauen möchtest, dann wird auch Quatre es respektieren, selbst wenn es ihn fast umbringt. Ich werde ihm sagen das du mir dein Herz ausgeschüttet hast und damit wird das schlimmste vorbei sein."

„Hn. Könntest du nicht Quatre nicht einfach so sagen das ich mit dir geredet habe?"

Holla, Heero schien sich wirklich um dieses Thema herum winden zu wollen. Umso mehr war Duos Neugierde angestachelt. Wenn Heero schon zu solch einer Heimtücke griff, dann musste ein ganz dicker Hund dahinter stecken. Und neben seiner Neugierde zu befriedigen, wusste Duo auch das er Heero wirklich helfen musste.

Er grinste von Ohr zu Ohr. „Sorry Heero, aber du weißt dass ich nicht lüge. Pass auf, wir machen einen Deal. Du erzählst mir von Gordon. Aber wirklich nur soviel wie du willst. Wenn du wirklich einen Punkt erreichst den du nicht anschneiden willst – aus welchen Gründen auch immer – dann gebe ich dir mein Pfadfinderehrenwort das ich nicht bohren werde. Aber dafür musst du mir versprechen mir zumindest grob von der ganzen Geschichte zu erzählen und nicht einfach zuzumachen und gar nichts mehr zu sagen. Was ist, haben wir einen Deal?"

Heero schaute ihn abschätzend an. „Hn."

Duos Lächeln wurde nur noch intensiver. „War das ein ‚Ja-Hn' oder ein ‚Nein-Hn'?"

In einer beinah untypischen Geste warf Heero die Arme in die Luft. „Ok, ok ich gebe mich geschlagen."

Duo tätschelte ihm die Schulter und warf ihm einen aufmunternden Blick zu. „Du wirst sehen, das war eine richtige Entscheidung."

Als er bemerkte das Heero mit dem Reden anfangen wollte stoppte ihn Duo allerdings. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht hier Heero. Hier am Esstisch, das ist viel zu förmlich und ungemütlich. Lass uns etwas zu trinken schnappen und dann setzen wir uns auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin," er zeigte mit seinem Kopf auf das angrenzende Kaminzimmer.

Heero blickte ziemlich perplex drein. „Aber ich habe noch nicht fertig gegessen. Du hast noch überhaupt nicht gegessen."

Duo winkte ab und schnappte sich die Schale mit den verschiedenen Kuchenstücken, die Quatres Köchin wohl als Nachtisch für die ganze Truppe vorbereitet hatte. „Glaub mir, das wird für uns beide ausreichen. Und viel besser für dieses Gespräch geeignet sein als dieses Festmahl."

Heero zog ungläubig die Augenbraue hoch. „Ach?"

Duo nickte enthusiastisch. „Ja, Schokoladeneis wäre zwar noch besser, aber Kuchen ist auch dafür geeignet."

„Unglaublich," kommentierte Heero.

Duo achtete nicht darauf, schnappte sich die Kuchenplatte und stand auf. Zum Glück schien Heero sich nicht länger dagegen zu sträuben und folgte ihm. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte Duo bei dem Gedanken. Aber dieses Lächeln verschwand auch schnell wieder als er sich zur Ordnung rief. Es ging immer noch darum aus seinem besten Freund heraus zu kitzeln wieso dessen Beziehung in die Brüche gegangen war. Da hatte man nicht zu lächeln. So gehässig war er schließlich auch nicht. Selbst wenn er Gordon nicht ausstehen konnte.

Ein paar Augenblicke später saßen sie beide auf der Eckcouchgarnitur die vor dem Kamin aufgestellt war. Duo hatte seine kostbare Fracht auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch abgestellt und sich sofort eines der Kuchenstücke gegriffen. Mit einem merkwürdigen Blick unter seinen Ponyfransen tat Heero es ihm nach.

Für kurze Zeit waren sie beide mit schweigendem Genießen beschäftigt. Erst als er die Hälfte seines Stückes aufgegessen hatte wischte Duo sich einen Krümel vom Mund und sagte. „So und nun fang an."

Heero zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Womit soll ich anfangen?"

Duo rollte mit den Augen. „Tss… Du brauchst es erst gar nicht zu versuchen, ich bin selbst Meister im Ausweichen. Ich dachte wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt dass du es besser mir, als Quatre erzählst. Also los, spuck die ganze Geschichte aus."

„Duo, ich weiß ehrlich nicht was ich dir noch groß erzählen soll. Ich hab mich von Gordon getrennt. Das ist alles."

Duo hätte am liebsten vor Frust in die nächste Tischkante gebissen, tat es dann aber doch lieber mit dem Kuchen. Er kaute kurz und sagte dann. „So einfach kommst du mir nicht davon Yuy. Du kannst nicht einfach eine Bombe wie ‚betrügerische Bastard' fallen lassen und dann nicht darauf eingehen wollen. Also bitte, warum hast du dich von Gordon getrennt und wieso habt ihr beide das so lange geheim gehalten?"

Heero warf ihm einen Deathglare zu, aber der war höchsten Stufe zwei auf der offiziellen Heero Yuy Deathglareskala. Konnte also ganz einfach von Duo ignoriert werden.

Nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens gab Heero nach. Wahrscheinlich weil er genau wusste das er sowieso alles erzählen würde. Er seufzte einmal tief und sagte dann. „Also gut… Gordon hat YQ64 gestohlen."

Duo rollte mit den Augen. „Okaaaaay. Und das bedeutet?"

„Hn. Also im Prinzip ist das eine neue Art Spielesoftware. Mein Team und ich haben in den letzten Jahren daran gearbeitet. Es soll für die nächste Generation von Wing Spielen verwendet werden. Das könnte die Kampftechniken bei Computerspielen revolutionieren." Heero sah ziemlich stolz drein als er das sagte.

Duo verstand zwar nicht genau worum es ging aber zumindest wusste er jetzt etwas mehr. Und neue Fragen tauchten deswegen auf. „Und wieso sollte Gordon das stehlen? Was will er damit? Und überhaupt Wing gehört doch auch ihm?"

Heero schnaubte. „Dem Bastard gehört – gehörte – 10 Prozent von Wing. Und er hat YQ64 gestohlen um es in seiner neuen Computerfirma einzusetzen."

Duo starrte Heero groß an. „Neue Firma? Und wieso nur 10 Prozent? Ich dachte ihr hättet zusammen Wing gegründet?" Wieso schaffte Heero es ihm mit jeder Antwort neue Fragen zu geben?

„Zusammen gegründet? Nein. Die Ursprungsidee war von mir. Ich habe die meiste Entwicklungsarbeit geleistet und die Technik von J. die wir verwendet haben gehörte auch mir. Davon ab das ich neben WEI das meiste Geld in das Projekt gesteckt habe. Von Gordon stammte die Idee zum Rollenspielabenteuer das wir verwendet haben. Und ja er hat auch beim Programmieren geholfen. Aber mehr als ein 10 Prozent Anteil ist dabei nicht für ihn herausgesprungen. WEI und ich hatten mehr zur Gründung der Firma beigetragen."

Das konnte Duo verstehen. Und genau das hatte er sich damals auch schon gefragt. Es war ihm komisch vorgekommen das Heero und Gordon so plötzlich gleichberechtigte Partner bei diesem Projekt waren, aber er hatte das niemals hinterfragt. „Aber, in der Presse ist das anders rüber gekommen," wagte er noch einzuwenden.

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ach die Presse. Die schreiben doch eh immer was sie wollen. Und die Geschichte von zwei Studenten die zusammen eine so erfolgreiche Firma gründen ist doch viel schöner wenn sie sich nicht mit Details aufhalten. Besonders nachdem sie herausgefunden hatten das Gordon und ich auch privat Partner waren. Gut, die eigentlichen Besitzverhältnisse sind auch nie öffentlich gemacht worden, wozu auch. Die Presse ist halt immer davon ausgegangen das die Firma uns zu gleichen Teilen gehört."

Duo nickte kurz. Dann hob er seinen Finger. „Seh ich das also richtig, dass Gordon Software von eurer Firma gestohlen hat um sie für seine eigene zu verwenden?" fasste er noch einmal zusammen.

„Ja. Dadurch erhofft er sich einen Megaerfolg. Er will Wing mit unserer eigenen Erfindung schlagen." Heero sah richtig wütend aus. Duo liefen dabei ein paar kleine Schauer über den Rücken.

„Aber wieso macht er so was? Auch wenn ihm nur 10 Prozent gehören, Wing gehört doch auch ihm? Was kann er davon haben dieser Firma zu schaden?"

„Wir hatten die letzten Jahre immer wieder Auseinandersetzungen darüber wie sich Wing entwickeln soll. Seine Ideen haben nicht zu meinen gepasst. Und ihm hat nicht gepasst das ich immer meinen Kopf durchgesetzt habe. Aber es ist meine Firma, da bestimme ich. Auf jeden Fall, er hofft jetzt mit einer Firma wo er das Sagen hat das große Geld zu machen."

Irgendwie konnte Duo soweit folgen. Langsam machte es Sinn dass die beiden sich getrennt hatten. Es gab nicht vieles das Heero wirklich etwas bedeutete, aber jeder der sich an seinem Eigentum zu schaffen machte, der musste auf Heeros Ärger gefasst sein. „OK, du hast das also rausgefunden und dich von dem Bastard getrennt. Kann ich gut verstehen. Aber wieso habt ihr das vor der Presse geheim gehalten?"

Heero seufzte wieder. „Du weißt doch wie die über uns in den letzten Jahren immer wieder berichtet haben. Wenn die Wind davon bekommen hätten das wir uns getrennt haben, dann wäre das monatelang in der Presse hoch gekocht worden. Das wollte ich nicht. Wir waren nur noch vier Monate vom Erscheinen von Deathscythe 3 entfernt. Ich konnte nicht riskieren, das unser Spiel untergeht weil alle damit beschäftigt sind die dreckige Wäsche von mir und Gordon zu waschen."

„Und?"

„Und Gordon und ich haben einen Deal gemacht. Er hat zugesagt bis zum Ende des Jahres stillzuhalten. Dafür würde ich ihm sein Anteile an Wing dann zu einem etwas höheren Preis abkaufen als sie nominell wert sind."

„Wieso hast du den Mistkerl nicht einfach verhaften lassen? Das Schwein hat dich bestohlen!"

„Ich hatte keine eindeutigen Beweise. Wenn ich das getan hätte und die Presse hätte davon Wind bekommen, dann wäre es noch schlimmer gewesen als die andere Möglichkeit. Nein, Schweigen war einfacher. Und es hat gewirkt. Deathscythe 3 ist ein Bombenerfolg und wenn jetzt rauskommt das wir getrennt sind, macht das nicht mehr soviel aus. Im Gegenteil ich bin froh das die Lüge nicht mehr aufrechterhalten werden muss. Gordon hat gestern die Verkaufspapiere unterschreiben und seine Anteile gehören jetzt mir. Er wird Wing niemals mehr schaden können."

„Aber er hat doch immer noch dieses Superduper-Programm gestohlen," gab Duo zu bedenken.

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte Heeros Gesicht. „Sobald er in Massenproduktion geht, wird er merken dass er nicht das richtige YQ64 gestohlen hat, sondern eine spezielle von mir präparierte Version. Seine Kunden werden nicht viel Spaß mit diesem Spiel haben."

Ah, das hörte sich schon eher nach dem Heero an, den Duo kannte. Vorher hatte er ihm fast zu passiv geschienen. Heero würde niemals zulassen das ihm jemand etwas ungestraft stahl. Nicht einmal wenn er sich vor einem Presserummel fürchtete. Aber eine Frage blieb. „Wieso wusstest du dass Gordon diesen Diebstahl vorhatte?" Immerhin konnte sich Duo nicht vorstellen das sie immer eine Fake-Version von ihrer neuesten Entwicklung parat hatten um verräterische Partner auszutricksen.

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ach, mir war klar das Gordons Frust über meinen Führungsstil immer größer wurde. Und nachdem er eine Affäre mit Terry anfing war mir klar dass er sich bald von Wing lösen würde. Terry gehört eine kleine Softwarefirma und Gordon hat sich da mit YQ64 groß eingekauft."

Erst nickte Duo, doch dann fielen ihm fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. „Moment, mal Gordon hat dich betrogen?"

Heero zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Ja."

„Wie lange hast du davon gewusst?"

„Ein paar Monate," kam die leise Antwort.

Duo schnaubte. „Und du hast den Arsch nicht sofort hochkannt rausgeworfen?" Duo konnte es nicht fassen. Wieso hatte Heero erst bis zu dieser YQ-Dingens Geschichte gewartet bevor er Gordon den Arschtritt gegeben hatten, den dieser verdiente?

„Nein."

„Aber, aber das kannst du doch nicht mit dir machen lassen!" Duo regte sich vollkommen auf.

Heero warf ihm einen fast traurigen Blick zu. „Das war kein großes Ding."

„Kein großes Ding? Der Kerl hat dich nach Strich und Faden betrogen und du wartest solange mit dem Rauswurf, bis er dich auch noch bestiehlt?"

Wieder das verfluchte Schulterzucken. „Ich wollte nicht allein sein," kam es sehr, sehr leise von Heero.

Und sofort ärgerte sich Duo darüber das er so ausgeflippt war. Er sollte Heero trösten und ihn nicht verhören und ihm Vorwürfe machen. Und tatsächlich Heeros ganze Körperhaltung hatte sich in den letzten Sekunden verändert. Er war in sich zusammengesackt und wirkte gar nicht mehr wie der harte Kämpfer.

Duo verfluchte sich noch einmal innerlich während er aufsprang und sich neben Heero setzte. Sofort schlang er seine Arme um seinen Freund und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

Heero war fast erschrocken steif in seiner Umarmung aber langsam begann er sich etwas zu entspannen. „Ist ja gut. Alles wird gut," sagte Duo beruhigend. Und tatsächlich diese total platten Aussagen schienen ihre Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen.

Heero entspannte sich völlig und Duo konnte merken wie sich der Körper in seinen Armen bewegte, während er von kleinen Schluchzern erschüttert wurde. Heero hatte zu weinen angefangen. Aber das war in Ordnung. Das war richtig. Jeder der so von seinem Partner betrogen wurde, hatte ein Recht darauf sich gehen zu lassen. Duo fragte sich kurz wie viel Kraft es wohl von Heero erfordert hatte noch ein halbes Jahr ‚Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen' für die Presse zu spielen.

„Ich wollte nicht allein sein," wiederholte Heero. „Ich bin nicht so stark wie du, Duo."

Duo vertiefte seine Umarmung. „Den Teufel bist du. Wieso sollte ich stark sein? Ich bin bei jeder ersten kleinen Unebenheit in einer Beziehung sofort davon gelaufen. Du hast sogar bei so einem großen Problem noch versucht es zu kitten. Glaube mir, du bist stärker."

Ihm antwortete nur ein Schluchzen.

Aber zumindest widersprach Heero ihm nicht. Und er ließ sich von Duo trösten. Stundenlang saßen sie da und hin und wieder erzählte Heero neue Einzelheiten von Gordon, auch wenn er nie tiefer auf den Betrug von Gordon einging. Duo hatte fast das Gefühl als wenn Heero das gar nicht als so großes Problem ansah, eigentlich regte sich Heero viel, viel mehr über den Diebstahl der Software auf. Aber es sollte ihm egal sein. Heero war dieses verfluchte Arschloch los. Das war alles was zählte.

Die folgende Nacht war sehr unruhig für Duo. Verschiedene Träume wechselten sich ab. In dem einen verprügelte er Gordon, wieder und wieder. Und in den anderen spielte ihm seine überaktive Libido wieder Streiche und verwirrte ihn mit heißen Bildsequenzen mit Heero. Das er den anderen fast den ganzen Abend in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, war nicht gerade eine große Hilfe gewesen.

Duo ärgerte sich über die letzten Träume. Auf diese Art und Weise sollte er nicht von seinem besten Freund – dem es gerade beschissen ging – denken!

Das gehörte sich nicht!

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erschienen die anderen vier. Sehr schnell hatte Quatre den Grund herausgefunden wieso Heero allein zu ihrem Fest gekommen war. Aber Heero und Duo hielten sich relativ bedeckt. Heero erzählte nur das Gordon und er sich getrennt hätten und Duo sagte das Heero ihm schon alles darüber berichtet hätte.

Erstaunlicherweise unterließ Quatre tatsächlich die Spanische Inquisition und sie erlebten einen relativ entspannten Tag. Duo kam nicht umhin zu bemerken wie erleichtert Heero war, das er nicht noch mehr über die Geschichte berichten musste.

Duo hielt sich den ganzen Tag in Heeros Nähe auf und versuchte ihn sooft es ging wieder aufzumuntern. So das der andere überhaupt erst gar nicht ins Grübeln verfallen konnte. Und seine Bemühungen schienen von Erfolg gekrönt zu sein. Heero schien sehr locker zu sein. Wenn es Duo recht betrachtete sogar lockerer als er den anderen in den letzten Jahren je erlebt hatte. Merkwürdig.

Abends gab es dann ein Festmahl der Köchin. Sie alle schlemmten ohne Gedanken an morgen. Und danach saßen sie zusammen, spielten ein paar Gesellschaftsspiele und unterhielten sich. Ein sehr entspannter, angenehmer Abend.

Als es sich Mitternacht näherte standen sie alle auf und gingen zum großen Balkon. Von hier aus würden sie den besten Blick auf das Feuerwerk der Stadt haben. Duo stand dicht neben Heero, konnte dessen Wärme spüren und erschauerte dabei.

Quatre fing an die Sekunden herunter zu zählen, alles war gespannt, obwohl sie eigentlich alle Silvester für einen dummen Feiertag hielten – von Wufei der immer wieder erzählte dass das eigentliche Neujahr erst im Februar anfing ganz zu schweigen.

Als dann endlich der Countdown die Null erreicht und die große Standuhr das neue Jahr einläutete riefen sie alle wie auf Kommando, „Frohes neues Jahr!" und umarmten sich.

Natürlich umarmte Duo zuerst Heero, wo sie doch nebeneinander standen. Wie es üblich war, wollte Duo dem anderen einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange geben, aber genau in der Sekunde wurde er von Quatre aus versehen angestoßen. Das führte dazu dass er statt Heeros Wange dessen Mund küsste.

Für einen Sekundenbruchteil versteifte sich Heero wieder in seinen Armen, dann erwiderte er den Kuss.

Duo dachte die Welt würde stillstehen. Seine Knie wurden weich und er war nahe daran zu schmelzen.

Dann unterbrach Heero den Kuss, sie sahen sich beide in die Augen – etwas verlegen – und kicherten. Danach lösten sie die Umarmung und begannen damit auch den anderen ein gutes neues Jahr zu wünschen.

Aber Duos Gedanken waren nicht bei der Sache. Seine Knie waren immer noch weich und sein Magen veranstaltete die reinsten Achterbahnfahrten. Er blinzelte und versuchte zu verstehen was da gerade passiert war.

Den Rest der Feier bekam er nur noch wie unter einem kaum durchsichtigen Nebel mit. Seine Gedanken wanderten im Kreis und immer wieder warf er Heero kleine Seitenblicke zu.

Dann hielt er es einfach nicht mehr aus und zu einer – für Duo – sehr frühen Stunde verabschiedete er sich von der kleinen Party. Er floh fast in seinen Raum.

Und kaum hatte er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer hinter sich ins Schloss fallen lassen, da eilte er auch schon zum Vidphone und wählte die Nummer von der einzigen Person die ihm jetzt helfen konnte.

Er musste es 20mal klingeln lassen, bevor eine verschlafene Gestalt den Anruf annahm. „Verdammt, es ist fünf Uhr Nachts, wer wagt es zu stören?" grummelte die rauchige Stimme.

Ups, Duo zog den Kopf ein, da hatte er wohl die Zeitverschiebung vergessen. Aber das war jetzt nebensächlich. Er brauchte jetzt Hilfe. „Verdammt Nadine. Ich liebe Heero!" brach es aus ihm hervor.


	7. Nadine

Titel: Rollenspiel

Autor: Laren

Email: rolarengmx.de

Disclaimer: Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.

Betadank: wie immer an Zanna. ‚knuddel'

So, hier ist das lang ersehnte nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Es war ein wenig schwer zu schreiben, aber ich hoffe auch das die nächsten Kapitel schneller werden. Ihr wisst ja wie ihr mich antreiben könnte ‚kicher'

* * *

„Ja und?" gähnte Nadine heftig und schob sich mit ihrer Hand ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Duo rollte mit den Augen. In Ordnung, es war für Nadine spät in der Nacht, aber trotzdem könnte sie etwas aufmerksamer sein. Immerhin hatte er ihr gerade diese Wahnsinnsneuigkeit verkündet! „Nadine, hör mir doch zu! Ich liebe Heero," wiederholte er noch einmal.

„Aber das weiß ich doch, Dummerchen." Die Frau am anderen Ende der Videoleitung gähnte ein weiteres mal herzhaft.

‚Oh man, was hat Nadine heute nur alles getrunken?' fragte Duo sich kurz. Aber dann schweiften seine Gedanken wieder zu dem wirklich wichtigen Problem. Er liebte Heero. Diese Erkenntnis hatte ihn vorhin beim Kuss wie ein Blitzschlag getroffen. Er hatte kaum noch denken können. Wie hatte das geschehen können? Und warum jetzt?

Doch gerade als er diesen Gedanken zu Ende formuliert hatte, traf ihn eine weitere Erkenntnis. Und sie war vielleicht noch überraschender als die erste. Er liebte Heero. Aber nicht erst seit neuestem. Er erkannte ohne jeden möglichen Zweifel, das er diese Gefühle für Heero schon immer gehabt hatte. Sie hatten sich während der letzten Jahre nicht verändert. Aber wie konnte das sein?

Duo ließ sich mit einem lauten Plumps auf den Schreibtischstuhl fallen und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Das schien auch Nadine endlich aus ihrer Gähnarie zu reißen. „Duo was ist denn los?" fragte seine Freundin.

„Nadine, ich habe gerade erkannt das ich Heero liebe. Ihn schon immer geliebt habe."

Ein Lächeln umspielte Nadines Gesicht. „Aber Duo, das ist doch kein Geheimnis. Das weiß ich alles. Aber jetzt erzähl mir wieso du es jetzt plötzlich weißt."

Fast automatisch erklärte Duo ihr was er in den letzten zwei Tagen von Heero und Gordon erfahren hatte. Am Ende seiner Erzählung kam er aber wieder auf das Ursprungsthema zurück, „Wie kannst du das nur wissen? Ich hab es doch selbst nicht gewusst."

Sie kicherte. „Ein Blinder mit Krückstock hätte es sehen können. Ich glaub der einzige der es nicht wusste, das warst du."

„Aber…"

„Nichts aber. Du hättest dir mal zuhören müssen wie du immer von Heero gesprochen hast."

Viele chaotische Gedanken wirbelten in Duos Kopf herum. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Da hatte er diese… diese Erleuchtung und dann wurde ihm von seiner Freundin erzählt das sie es schon lange wusste. Wieso hatte es ihm denn niemand gesagt? Wieso hatte er es nicht selbst gewusst?

„Aber Nadine, du verstehst nicht. Ich habe entdeckt das ich ihn schon immer geliebt habe. Das ist nicht erst heute entstanden."

Sie nickte. „Auch das weiß ich."

„Aber wie? Wie kann das damals schon Liebe gewesen sein, Nadine? Wo waren die Schmetterlinge? Wo war das überwältigende Glücksgefühl von dem alle immer reden? Wieso hatten wir das nicht? Wieso ist es trotzdem Liebe?" Duo wusste das er konfusen Unsinn redete, aber zum Glück würde sich seine beste Freundin daran nicht stören.

„Ich sehe, das wird ein langes Gespräch." Nadine gähnte noch einmal und machte es sich ebenfalls an ihrem Tisch bequem. „Duo, Liebe, das ist für jedermann anders. Man kann sich auch lieben ohne diese ‚Schmetterlinge'. Und wenn ihr sie am Anfang eurer Beziehung gehabt habt, dann sind sie garantiert vom ständigen Adrenalinhoch überdeckt worden. Daran kannst du Liebe nicht festmachen. Von dem was du mir erzählt hast, da wart ihr schon lang und eng zusammen. Ihr habt euch blind vertraut, euch aufeinander verlassen. Euer Leben in die Hände des anderen gelegt. Rede das was ihr hattet nicht klein, nur weil statt romantischer Violinenklänge nur Maschinengewehrsalven im Hintergrund zu hören waren."

Duo versuchte das was Nadine sagte zu verstehen. Sie hatte in einem Recht, damals waren er und Heero eine Einheit gewesen. Sie hatten sich blind verstanden. Und wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, dann war genau dieses Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl dasjenige das er bei jeder weiteren Beziehung vermisst hatte. Wieso nur hatte er das damals noch nicht erkannt?

„Nadine!" entfuhr es ihm laut. „Wenn du es wusstest, wieso zum Geier hast du mir dann gesagt das ich von Heero weggehen soll? Wieso hast du dafür gesorgt das die Beziehung zu Ende ging?"

Nadine hob abwehrend die Hände. „Immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden."

„Tschuldigung… Ich bin nur so durcheinander..."

„Das verstehe ich. Und ja, es tut mir leid das so gelaufen ist. Ich hätte nie gedacht…"

Duo schaute ihr tief in die Augen. „Was meinst du Nadine?"

Sie holte tief Luft. „Bitte erinnere dich daran, wie es damals mit dir aussah. Du warst so dicht davor dein Leben hinzuschmeißen. Du bist fast unter all dem Stress und der daraus resultierenden Frustration zusammen gebrochen. Und auf jeden Fall konntest du nicht mehr klar denken. Ich wollte nur dafür sorgen das du dein Leben wieder in den Griff bekommst."

„Aber warum hast du mich von Heero fortgeschickt? Vielleicht hätte ich… ach ich weiß auch nicht was. Aber warum?"

„Weil deine Beziehung zu Heero in dem Moment in einer absoluten Sackgasse steckte. Ihr hattet seit Wochen nicht mehr normal miteinander geredet. Eure Beziehung war schon seit Monaten am dahinsiechen. Und du hattest dir absolut erfolgreich eingeredet das du Heero nie geliebt hast. Was hätte ich deiner Meinung da tun sollen? Ich habe dich fortgeschickt, damit du dein Leben wieder in den Griff kriegst, wieder frei atmen kannst. Und das hat ja wohl auch gewirkt."

Duo stimmte grummelnd zu.

Aber Nadine redete weiter. „Womit ich nicht gerechnet hab ist deine Sturheit. Ich dachte dass du spätestens nach ein paar Wochen – sobald es dir besser geht – erkennen würdest was für einen Fehler du begangen hast und das du Heero liebst. Verdammt, ich hätte Wetten darauf abgeschlossen das du in spätestens 3 Monaten zurückkommen und um ihn kämpfen würdest. Und ich hätte haushoch verloren. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du tatsächlich sieben Jahre für diese Erkenntnis benötigen würdest."

„Heißt das, es ist meine Schuld?" Duo war völlig zerschlagen.

„Nein, nein Duo. Gib dir nicht die Schuld. Vielleicht wart ihr einfach zu jung. Oder es lag am Stress. Ich mag mir gar nicht ausmalen was du und die anderen im Krieg alles erdulden musstet. Wenn man das bedenkt habt ihr euch wunderbar entwickelt. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht das ihr alle Superhelden seid. Ihr macht Fehler, genau wie normale Menschen auch. Und du hast halt einfach nicht erkannt was du da hattest."

Ein anderer Gedanke flog in diesem Moment durch Duos verwirrtes Gehirn. „Was ist mit Heero? Hat er… hat er mich geliebt?"

Nadine schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen Duo. Ich bin schließlich kein Gedankenleser. Und ich kenne ihn nicht besonders gut – habe ihn damals überhaupt nicht gekannt."

Duo sah sie nur flehendlich an.

„Ok, aus all dem was du mir über ihn erzählt hast – ja, ich würde sagen er hat dich geliebt. Er muss es getan haben, ansonsten hätte er dich nicht schon während des Krieges so nahe kommen lassen. Die Beziehung zu dir hat all seiner Konditionierung zum perfekten Soldaten widersprochen. Das er sie trotzdem zugelassen hat beweist wie wichtig es ihm war."

Ein seltsam warmes Gefühl durchströmte Duo. Und er war sich plötzlich bewusst was ihm damals auch gefehlt hatte. Es war immer diese Unsicherheit in ihm gewesen was ‚sie beide' denn für Heero bedeuteten. Es war schön gewesen das Heero ihre Beziehung auch in Friedenszeiten weiterführen wollte, aber jetzt erkannte Duo das er damals gerne diese Bestätigung gehabt hätte. Vielleicht hätte er niemals daran gezweifelt das sie sich liebten, wenn er das gewusst hätte.

Doch kaum hatte er dieses schöne Gefühl, da durchfuhr ihn plötzlich etwas das er fast als physischen Schmerz wahrnahm. Und das war Wut, und das Gefühl von Betrug. „Ich glaub dir nicht Nadine. Wenn dem so wäre – wieso hat er dann mit Gordon geschlafen?"

Schmerz. Heero hatte ihn betrogen. Duo war als würde er es jetzt erst zum ersten Mal wirklich realisieren. Er musste damals total neben sich gestanden haben, das er diesen unendlichen Schmerz nicht gespürt hatte.

„Duo Maxwell! Sage noch einmal so einen absoluten Unsinn und ich schwöre dir, ich steige ins nächste Shuttle komm zu dir und werde dir rechts und links eine runterhauen!" herrschte ihn Nadine an.

„Was denn?" fragte Duo ehrlich erstaunt.

Nadine seufzte ausgiebig dann sagte sie, „Du hast immer gesagt das die Sache mit Gordon kein Betrug war. Fang jetzt nicht sieben Jahre später an anders zu denken."

Duo schüttelte den Kopf, „Aber damals wusste ich noch nicht… Wie konnte er nur?"

„Duo! Warum hast du damals so vehement behauptet das es kein Betrug war?"

Duo schwieg, es fiel ihm viel zu schwer nachzudenken.

„Ok, dann helf ich dir auf die Sprünge. Du hast immer gesagt das Heero dich nicht betrogen hat, weil eure Beziehung sowieso gerade am sterben war. Und weil er es dir sofort gesagt hat. Er hat es dir gesagt und ihr habt die Konsequenzen daraus gezogen. Hab ich nicht Recht?"

Duo wand sich auf seinen Stuhl. Natürlich hatte er das damals so gesagt. Aber damals hatte er noch nicht gewusst das er Heero liebte. Damals hatte es noch nicht so unendlich wehgetan. „Ja," gab er gequält zu."

„Ok, das haben wir also wieder gerade gerückt. Fang nicht jetzt – sieben Jahre später – an da etwas anderes draus zu machen. Oder damit anzufangen mit Schuldzuweisungen um dich zu werfen. Das könnte alles kaputt machen was du vielleicht noch wieder gerade biegen kannst."

Duo schwieg für eine Weile. Er sah ein das Nadine wahrscheinlich Recht hatte, aber dennoch konnte er den Schmerz den er gerade empfand nicht verleugnen. „Aber wieso ist das mit Gordon geschehen? Ich verstehe es nicht," brach es trotzdem aus ihm heraus.

Nadine seufzte wieder. „Duo ich bin kein Allwissendes Orakel. Ich war damals nicht dabei. Aber manchmal passieren solche Sachen einfach. Ihr hattet unheimlichen Stress, in euerer Beziehung lief es mehr als schlecht. Und Heero war mit diesen anderen Leuten zusammen. Es gibt so viele Gründe wieso es passiert ist. Vielleicht war er betrunken, oder Gordon hat ihn verführt – seine damalige Gemütslage ausgenutzt… Ich weiß es nicht. Es könnte sogar sein…" hier stoppte sie.

„Was?" verlangte Duo zu wissen.

„Nagel mich nicht darauf fest, es ist nur eine absolut bescheuerte Theorie und stimmt wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber es könnte auch sein das Heero das getan hat um endlich irgendeine Reaktion aus dir herauszukitzeln. Ein sehr gewagter Schritt, aber ich kann mir durchaus vorstellen das er auf so eine dumme Idee hat kommen können."

Duo war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Das konnte nicht sein, oder? Er lachte entsetzt auf. Wenn das stimmte, dann hatte Heero zumindest eine Reaktion erhalten. Wohl nur nicht diejenige die er hatte haben wollen.

„Wie, wie kannst du so etwas behaupten?" fragte Duo aufgeregt.

„Ich sag doch, es ist nur eine verrückte Idee. Stimmt vielleicht auch gar nicht," sie zuckte mit den Achseln.

„So wie alles andere was du mir erzählst? Wie kannst du wissen das Heero mich geliebt hat?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich bin mir absolut sicher. Vergiss mal deine aufgeregten Gefühle und erinnere dich an damals. Wenn Heero wirklich etwas von Gordon gewollt hätte, wenn er an diesem Wochenende plötzlich davon überzeugt gewesen wäre das er Gordon mehr mag als dich, hätte es dann Wochen gedauert bevor er Gordon wieder gesehen hat? Wochen in denen du ihn mehr als einmal mit einem neuen Aufriss von dir konfrontiert hast? Wochen in denen Gordon ihm nachgestellt hat. Wie lange hat es gedauert bis der Zwerg sich mit Heero wieder treffen durfte? Wie lang bis er einmal über Nacht blieb? Das zeigt mir nicht das Heero hin und weg von Gordon war, sich Hals über Kopf ihn verliebt hat. Das zeigt nur das Gordon nicht aufgegeben hat."

Duo wurde aschfahl. Nadine hatte Recht. Wie hatte er es damals nur übersehen können? Ihm fiel plötzlich ein wie fertig und krank Heero nach dem Wochenende ausgesehen hatte. Das war keine Grippe! Wie hatte er es nur übersehen können? Seine Gedanken rannten im Kreis. „Oh Gott. Bin ich jetzt etwa schuld?" brach es aus ihm hervor. Was wäre geschehen wenn er mit Heero geredet hätte anstatt sich ins Nachtleben zu stürzen?

Nadine streckte ihre Hand aus und berührte den Monitor, so als wenn sie Duo streicheln wollte. „Duo hör auf jetzt über ‚was wäre wenn' nachzudenken. Es ist geschehen und kannst das nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Und denk daran, keiner von euch hat die alleinige Schuld – wenn man überhaupt von Schuld sprechen kann. Es ist Vergangenheit. Konzentrier deine Energie lieber darauf die Chance für eine Zukunft zu nutzen. Natürlich werdet ihr das damalige irgendwann einmal besprechen müssen, aber bitte nicht jetzt, nicht wenn da noch so viele schmerzliche Emotionen mit verbunden sind. Es könnte alles zerstören bevor es überhaupt anfängt."

Duo starrte seine Freundin für einige Momente sprachlos an. Er versuchte zu begreifen was sie ihm gerade geraten hatte. Für eine Zukunft kämpfen. Ja das würde er tun. Er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er die Chance Heero zurück zu bekommen nicht nutzen würde. Sein berühmtes Grinsen umspielte plötzlich sein Gesicht. Heero hatte den Kuss vorhin erwidert. Es sollte also ein leichtes sein Heero zu erobern. Schließlich war er der Weltmeister im Flirten.

Nadine sah ihn geschockt an. „Duo das Grinsen bedeutet doch wohl nicht etwa, was ich glaube das es bedeutet?"

„Was?" fragte Duo verwirrt. In Gedanken war er gerade dabei Heero morgen am Pool zu verführen und er wollte dabei nicht gestört werden.

„Wenn du jetzt deinen Mördercharme auspackst um Heero so schnell wie möglich rumzukriegen, dann komm ich wirklich vorbei und versohl dir deinen Hintern."

„Aber du hast doch gesagt ich soll ihn zurück erobern."

„Du sollst um eine Zukunft kämpfen. Nicht ihn so schnell wie möglich in dein Bett zerren. Das wird böse Enden."

„Aber wieso? Der Sex zwischen uns war immer hervorragend."

Nadine rollte mit den Augen und murmelte genervt „Männer!" Dann schaute sie Duo mit einem Blick an der ihn fast zusammenzucken ließ. „Pack deine unausgeglichenen Hormone mal für ein paar Sekunden zur Seite und denk mal mit deinem Kopf, nicht mit deinem Schwanz."

Duo schüttelte sich, Nadine redete sehr selten mit so einer Wortwahl. „Ich weiß nicht was du hast."

„Ok, ich werde es dir wohl aufmalen müssen. Was hast du bisher jedes Mal gemacht, wenn eine deiner Beziehungen gescheitert ist?" fragte sie.

Duo wollte antworten aber Nadine brachte ihn mit einer erhobenen Hand zum Schweigen. „Ich meine nachdem du sämtliche Schokoladenvorräte der Erde vernichtet hast."

„Öhm!" sagte Duo und lief leicht rot an.

„Genau, du ziehst durch die Clubs und reißt ein paar Wochen lang jeden willigen Partner auf."

Duo fühlte sich plötzlich gar nicht wohl in seiner Haut. So wie Nadine das sagte, hörte es sich an als wenn er eine männliche Schlampe wäre.

„Duo, ich will dich damit beileibe nicht verurteilen. Nicht im Geringsten. Es ist nichts gegen One Night Stands einzuwenden. Ihr seid erwachsen und wisst was ihr tut. Aber alle deine Freunde kennen dein Verhalten, selbst wenn sie dich dafür nicht verurteilen, so heißen sie es vielleicht nicht gerade gut," sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ist ja auch egal. Aber wenn du jetzt deinen Charme auspackst und dich an Heero heranmachst, dann wirst du es bereuen. Vielleicht, nein wahrscheinlich, wirst du damit sogar Erfolg haben. Aber wie wird es für Heero aussehen? Du hast dich vor ein paar Wochen von deinem letzten Freund getrennt und jetzt baggerst du ihn an? Er wird sich an drei Fingern abzählen können das deine Schokophase vorbei ist und du den nächsten deiner üblichen Schritte unternimmst. Und warum auch nicht diesmal mit ihm? Schließlich war euer Sex immer sehr gut. Er wird denken das du einfach keine Lust auf Clubs hattest."

Duo starrte seine Freundin mit offenem Mund an. Ihm gefiel gar nicht was er da hörte. Aber er kam auch nicht dazu zu protestieren.

„Und denk dran in welchem Zustand Heero ist. Er hat sich von Gordon getrennt, nach sieben Jahren. Dieser hat ihn in jeder nur erdenklichen Art und Weise betrogen. Was glaubst du wie es um sein Selbstwertgefühl steht? Bedenke das er immer noch glaubt das der berufliche Betrug der schlimmere ist. Er glaubt nicht das er Liebe verdient. Hat monatelang nichts gegen den Betrug unternommen um nicht allein zu sein. Er hat die ganze Sache noch nicht im mindesten verarbeitet."

„Aber sie haben sich vor einem halben Jahr getrennt."

„Ach, und du glaubst das Heero sich in der ganzen Zeit auch nur für 5 Minuten erlaubt hat darüber nachzudenken? So wie ich ihn einschätze hat er nur um seine Firma gekämpft, alles andere als unwichtig beiseite geschoben. Das er gestern in deinen Armen geweint hat, zeigt mir das er gerade erst angefangen hat die Sache zu verarbeiten. Und wenn du jetzt daher kommst und ihn auf diese Weise umwirbst, dann wird er das alles in den falschen Hals bekommen. Er wird wahrscheinlich darauf eingehen, denn deinem Charme kann nichts und niemand widerstehen. Aber es wird einfach falsch sein und mehr Schaden als Nutzen anrichten."

Duo schluckte schwer. „Das heißt ich hab keine Chance?"

Nadine rollte wieder mit ihren Augen. „Sei doch nicht so melodramatisch. Ich hab doch nicht gesagt das du es nicht versuchen sollst. Nur nicht jetzt sofort. Du hast sieben ganze Jahre gebraucht um zu erkennen das es Liebe ist und jetzt kannst du nicht einmal ein paar Wochen warten?"

„Äh. Aber was soll ich tun?"

„Sei wieder sein Freund. Komm ihm näher. Hilf ihm die Sache mit Gordon zu verarbeiten. Lerne ihn besser kennen."

„Er ist mein bester Freund," brauste Duo auf.

„Ein Freund den du die letzten Jahre kaum gesehen hast," korrigierte ihn Nadine. „Ihr habt euch beide verändert. Lerne ihn neu kennen. Und zeige ihm das du auch anders bist als früher. Und dann, wenn das Vertrauen wieder zwischen euch aufgebaut ist, dann kannst du um ihn werben."

„Wie lange soll das dauern?" Duo konnte sehen das Nadine Recht hatte, aber es hörte sich nach einer furchtbar langen Zeit an.

„Ein paar Wochen. Ich weiß es nicht, aber du wirst es wissen – wenn du mit deinem Herzen denkst."

„Und wie soll ich das alles anstellen?"

„Oh man Duo. Hast du denn keine Phantasie? Dir wird schon ein Grund einfallen ihm nahe zu sein. Verbring Zeit mit ihm. Das kann doch alles nicht so schwer sein. Und du wirst das auch schaffen ohne das ich dir alles vorsagen muss. Du bist schließlich schon ein großer Junge." Sie gähnte ausführlich. „So und ich hab mir jetzt lang genug die Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen. Ich bin müde."

Duo seufzte. Aber Nadine sagte die Wahrheit, wenn sie meinte das es jetzt an ihm war Ideen zu entwickeln. Es war schließlich sein Leben. Aber trotzdem schuldete er Nadine viel. „Danke, du warst eine große Hilfe."

„Das tu ich doch gern für meine Freunde," sie grinste ihn an. „Aber du darfst auch gerne in deinem nächsten Buch eine unglaublich gut aussehende und schlaue Heldin nach mir benennen."

„Das werde ich, verlass dich drauf." Dann verabschiedeten sie sich noch und unterbrachen danach die Verbindung. Duo war überhaupt nicht müde. Nadine hatte ihm viel zum nachdenken gegeben. Und zum planen. Er würde wohl die ganze Nacht damit verbringen – zumindest was davon noch übrig war.


	8. Ein erster Plan

**Titel:** Rollenspiel

**Autor:** Laren

**Disclaimer**: Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.

**Betadank:** wie immer an Zanna. ‚knuddel'

Ja, ja, ja. Ich weiß ich bin was ‚Rollenspiel' angeht eine ziemlich lahme Ente. Aber das TBE Plotbunny hatte mich in seiner Gewalt. Ich armes Dingelchen…

* * *

‚Lerne ihn neu kennen' hatte Nadine gesagt. Leichter gesagt als getan. Duo seufzte in seinen Morgenkaffee. Es war eine verdammt lange Nacht gewesen, und das obwohl er nach dem langen Gespräch erst so spät ins Bett gekommen war. Stundenlang hatte er sich hin und her gewälzt, während seine Gedanken im Kreis rotiert waren. Und wie immer wenn er unter totalem Druck stand, war ihm nichts Gescheites eingefallen.

Und nun saß er hier am Frühstückstisch mit blutunterlaufenen Augen und sah sicher wie ein Zombie auf Wanderschaft aus. Die anderen, die anscheinend noch etwas länger gefeiert hatten wirkten richtig frisch gegen ihn.

Duo schüttelte leicht den Kopf und seufzte noch einmal. Dann ließ er vorsichtig seinen Blick zu Heero wandern. Wie schon zuvor spürte er dabei einen kleinen Stich. Es war wirklich seltsam Heero jetzt zu sehen. Ihm wurde jedes Mal sofort klar das er den anderen schon seit Ewigkeiten geliebt hatte und nur zu dumm gewesen war das auch zu bemerken.

Bei jedem Blick wirbelten seine Gedanken wieder durcheinander. Wie sollte er da denn bloß einen geschickten Plan aushecken? Er fühlte sich trotz – oder gerade wegen – des ganzen Chaos in seinem Kopf total ausgebrannt und ideenlos. Aber Duo war jetzt fest entschlossen. Noch einmal würde er Heero nicht wieder aus seinem Leben lassen. Auch wenn er den anderen noch nicht einmal wieder an seiner Seite hatte. Sobald er das Ziel erreicht hatte, würde er sich mit Klauen und Zähnen festbeißen und nie wieder loslassen.

Aber wie das bloß anstellen? Er war total ideenlos. Und das wo sein Kopf normalerweise übersprudelte mit mehr oder weniger intelligenten Ideen. Dann schüttelte Duo etwas entschlossener den Kopf. OK, wenn ihm jetzt halt nichts einfiel, dann würde er zuhause in Ruhe darüber nachdenken. Es war ja nicht so als wenn er unter Zeitdruck stünde. Oder?

Nein, lieber jetzt nichts überstürzen und schon wieder einen dummen Fehler machen. Sich langsam annähern, wieder engeren Kontakt mit Heero haben. Subtil sein. Duo seufzte. Subtil, ausgerechnet. Aber er würde auch das meistern.

„Ist was mit dir?" fragte Quatre mit besorgtem Tonfall.

Duo beeilte sich ein fröhliches Gesicht aufzusetzen. „Nein, nein. Hab nur etwas schlecht geschlafen," redete er sich raus.

„Und das wo du doch als erster verschwunden bist. Duo so kennen wir dich gar nicht, du wirst doch wohl nicht etwa alt werden?" zog ihn Sally auf.

Duo streckte ihr die Zunge raus. „Pfft. Zu deiner Information ich steh gerade unter großem Stress."

„Was für Stress?" Heero blickte zum ersten mal von seinem Frühstück auf.

Duo jubilierte innerlich. Mit viel Phantasie – und die besaß er ja nun einmal zu Genüge – konnte man in Heeros Tonfall Besorgnis hereininterpretieren. Und Duo hätte dem anderen am liebsten gesagt was für ein Stress und wie sie diesen am besten sofort beilegen konnten. Nur würde Nadine ihn dafür übers Knie legen. Wahrscheinlich zu Recht. Deshalb beeilte sich Duo in eine kleine Notlüge auszuweichen. Interessant, dafür das er eigentlich nicht log, bog er in letzter Zeit die Wahrheit ziemlich stark. Aber man musste halt Prioritäten setzten. „Ach, Dan hetzt mit dem Abgabetermin für mein neues Buch. Ich bin ein paar Wochen in Verzug und nun macht er täglich einen Kontrollanruf um zu sehen wie weit ich mit dem Kapitel bin."

„Oh, du schreibst wieder? Was ist es denn diesmal?" hakte Quatre nach.

Duo hätte sich am liebsten in den Allerwertesten gebissen. In seiner Hast sich eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, hatte er vergessen das er seinen Freunden nicht erzählt hatte, dass er inzwischen unter einem Pseudonym Romane veröffentlichte. Er hatte das getan weil er sehen wollte, ob er auch erfolgreich sein könnte, wenn nicht WEI die gesamte Auflage für die Mitarbeiter aufkaufte.

Duo seufzte leicht, das war das dumme mit den kleinen Ausflüchten und Lügen, wenn man erst einmal anfing, dann hörte man so schnell nicht wieder auf damit. Wichtig war nur sich zu merken was man denn alles erzählt hatte. „Ach, ganz was anders als sonst," versuchte er um Details herum zu kommen.

„Erzähl doch mal mehr. Wann wird es erscheinen? Um welches Thema kümmerst du dich diesmal?" Quatre war ganz hibbelig. Und war im Geiste sicher schon dabei Bestellungen aufzugeben.

Duo hob abwehrend die Hand. „Es wird irgendwann im Frühjahr erscheinen und ich werde dir dann mehr dazu sagen. Bis dahin ist alles streng geheim," dann zwinkerte er seinem blonden Freund zu. Klippe umschifft und erst einmal genug Zeit gewonnen um den anderen zu beichten was er in den letzten Jahren alles so gemacht hatte.

Quatre zog einen Flunsch, aber er hakte nicht weiter nach. Wahrscheinlich war es auch für ihn viel zu früh um die Spanische Inquisition anzuzetteln. Etwas worüber Duo sehr glücklich war.

Danach plätscherte das Gespräch nur noch leicht vor sich hin. Sie genossen ihr gemeinsames Frühstück. Und Duo stellte erstaunt fest, dass sie es wirklich genossen. Es war etwas total anders nur unter sich zu sein. OK, Sally war dabei, aber Sally kannten sie auch alles schon seit dem Krieg, sie hatten eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit. Gordon hatte da niemals wirklich hineingepasst. Duos kurzfristige Lebensabschnittsgefährten auch nicht. Vielleicht waren sie ein viel zu exklusiver Club. Vielleicht schlossen sie andere zu schnell aus.

Aber nein, wenn Duo objektiv die Sache betrachtete – was ihm bei Gordon wirklich schwer fiel – dann hatte die Gruppe den Neuzugängen immer die Hand gereicht und versucht sie zu integrieren. Trotzdem schien jetzt niemand besonders traurig darüber zu sein Gordon nie wieder sehen zu müssen.

Obwohl, Duo war es. Er würde den anderen nur zu gerne sehen. Um ihn dann genüsslich zusammenzufalten. Wie konnte dieser Zwerg es nur wagen Heero so weh zu tun?

Er warf Heero wieder einen kurzen Blick zu. Heero sah etwas besser aus, als am Freitag. Aber immer noch nicht besonders gut. Duo musste anerkennen das dem anderen die Trennung doch zu Herzen ging. Es wäre ihm natürlich am liebsten gewesen wenn Heero jetzt froh wäre den betrügerischen Bastard los zu sein, aber sie waren immerhin sieben Jahre zusammen gewesen. Da musste eine Trennung weh tun, auch wenn sie noch so berechtigt und notwendig gewesen war. Duo hoffte nur dass er Heero bald zeigen konnte dass es jemand gab der ihn liebte. Ihm wurde bewusst das er zu allem bereit war. Er würde alles tun um Heero zurück zu bekommen. Er war beinah erstaunt über die Intensität seiner Gefühle, aber auch erfreut. Er hatte fast schon geglaubt niemals so lieben zu können.

Duo war so in seinen Gedanken vertieft, das er gar nicht mitbekam wie schnell die Zeit verflog. Plötzlich war das Frühstück zu Ende und Heero verkündete das er in Kürze sein Shuttle erreichen musste. Das erstaunte Duo, er hatte fest damit gerechnet noch etwas länger in Heeros Nähe sein zu können. Nicht das er inzwischen einen Plan gehabt hätte, aber den anderen nur zu sehen war schon toll.

Aber es ließ sich wohl nichts ändern. Heero hatte am Abend noch eine geschäftliche Verabredung und musste deshalb pünktlich zur Erde zurück fliegen. An einem Sonntag noch ein Geschäftsessen zu haben, Duo wunderte sich nicht zu knapp. Und er nahm sich fest vor, den armen Heero später vor sich selbst zu retten. Das Leben bestand schließlich nicht nur aus Arbeit.

Die Frühstücksrunde löste sich auf und Heero verschwand um seine Tasche zu holen. Duo kam sich immer noch wie unter Zeitlupe vor. Er folgte den anderen in die große Halle wo sie alle sich von Heero verabschiedeten. Zuerst schaffte Duo es nur etwas zu murmeln das sich wie ein Abschiedsgruß anhörte.

Doch kaum hatte Heero das Haus verlassen, da wurde Duo plötzlich wach und rannte hinter ihm her. Er holte ihn kurz vor der Limousine ein und umarmte ihn von hinten.

Heero hielt erstaunt in seiner Bewegung inne. Duo bemerkte auch das der andere sich zuerst in die Umarmung versteifte, dann entspannte er sich für eine Sekunde. Duo drückte noch einmal freundschaftlich zu, dann löste er seine Arme.

Heero drehte sich auf der Stelle um und seine Augen blickten Duo neugierig an.

Duo setzte sein bestes unschuldiges Lächeln auf. „Melde dich," bat er eindringlich.

Heero schien immer noch verwirrt, nickte aber. Doch Duo vermutete das der Japaner wahrscheinlich nicht begriffen hatte was er damit meinte. „Wir telefonieren einmal am Tag. Mindestens!" stellte er deshalb klar.

Heero zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wieso?" hauchte er.

Duo lächelte. „Weil wir Freunde sind. Und weil du nicht wieder so etwas für so lange Zeit vor mir geheim halten sollst. Ich kann dir helfen. Wozu sind schließlich Freunde da?"

Heero schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. „Aber es ist doch alles geklärt und beendet," murmelte er.

Duo blickte ihm tief in die Augen. Er hätte dem anderen am liebsten groß und breit erklärt wieso noch nicht alles beendet war. Aber er wollte sich hier auch nicht als Besserwisser aufspielen. Das wäre falsch und Heero würde es ihm zu Recht übel nehmen. „Wie auch immer. Aber denke dran, ich bin immer für dich da. Und da du mein bester Freund bist, will ich genau wissen wie es dir geht."

Heeros Augen verdunkelten sich kurz. „Früher hat dich das auch nicht interessiert," murmelte er und drehte seinen Kopf weg.

Duo spürte einen heftigen Schmerz in der Brust. So sah Heero die Sache also. Und er hatte noch nicht einmal unrecht damit. Duo fasste den anderen an der Schulter und versuchte sich zu erklären. „Heero es tut mir leid wenn ich nicht immer alles gegeben habe um die Freundschaft aufrecht zu erhalten. Du kennst mich doch, ich bin meist mit mir selbst beschäftigt. Und um ehrlich zu sein, ich hab Gordon nie ausstehen können. Und meine Abneigung ihm gegenüber hat mich leider auch einen großen Bogen um dich machen lassen. Dafür entschuldige ich mich. Und ich will versuchen das wieder gerade zu biegen. OK?"

Heero zögerte kurz. Doch dann nickte er.

Duo war erleichtert. Eine der Hürden war geschafft. „Also dann ist es gebongt. Wir telefonieren jeden Tag." Als Heero protestieren wollte fügte Duo schnell grinsend hinzu, „Oder ich hetze doch Quatre auf dich. Spanische Inquisition, du erinnerst dich?"

„Ok, ich gebe auf," sagte Heero, doch im Gegensatz zu seinen Worten lächelte er. Ein Lächeln das Duos Herz erwärmte.

Dann stieg der ehemalige Wing Pilot in die Limousine. Duo stand noch eine Weile vor dem Winner Anwesen und winkte dem Auto hinterher. Es tat weh den anderen wegfahren zu sehen. Aber Duo würde ja jetzt sein bestes geben damit er ihn wieder bekam.

* * *

So einen Shuttleflug hatte Duo noch nie erlebt. Normalerweise war er immer recht angespannt – weil er es einfach nicht mochte wenn jemand anderes als er selbst ein Raumschiff steuerte in dem er sich befand. Und deshalb war er meist während des Fluges sehr hibbelig und nervös.

Dieses mal hatte er sich vorgenommen die drei Stunden Flugzeit zu nutzen. Er wollte den ‚Wie erobere ich Heero zurück' Plan genau ausarbeiten. Deshalb hatte er sofort nach dem Start sein Notebook geöffnet um sich genaue Notizen zu machen. Aber für einige Minuten hatte er nur starr auf die leere Seite des neuen Dokumentes gestarrt.

Dann hatten seine Finger automatisch mit dem Schreiben angefangen. Nur leider nicht mit den Notizen sondern mit dem nächsten Kapitel seines Buches. Eigentlich wollte er das nicht – er hatte immerhin etwas viel wichtigeres zu tun, doch plötzlich war sein Gehirn nur noch voll mit den Geschehnissen in seiner Geschichte. Und er musste es niederschreiben, sonst würde er es womöglich vergessen.

Wahrscheinlich war es einfach nur das sich sein Gehirn mit etwas ‚leichterem' beschäftigen wollte als mit seiner Beziehung zu Heero. Aber was es auch immer war, es hatte ihn voll in Besitz genommen. Duo bemerkte gar nicht wie die Zeit verging und plötzlich wurde schon die Landung angekündigt. Und das Kapitel war bereits fertig, er hatte sogar schon mit dem nächsten angefangen.

Nun, er war noch nie ein wirklich langsamer Schreiber gewesen. Sobald er sich dazu durchgerungen hatte an einem Kapitel zu arbeiten, schaffte er auch relativ viele Seiten in einem Durchgang. Aber ein ganzes Kapitel in weniger als drei Stunden? Während eines Shuttlefluges? Das war ihm noch nie passiert.

Und es juckte weiter in seinen Fingern, er hätte fast auch während der Taxifahrt zu seiner Wohnung weiter getippt, doch der mitteilungsbedürftige Taxifahrer hielt ihn davon ab.

Trotzdem, sobald er seine Wohnung erreicht hatte, fuhr er seinen Notebook wieder hoch. Seine Tasche mit den Klamotten pfefferte er einfach in eine Ecke. Er hielt sich nur noch für ein paar weitere Sekunden vom Schreiben ab um sich eine Flasche mit Cola und eine Mega-Packung mit Chips zu besorgen. Danach fing er wieder wie im Rausch an zu tippen.

Es war unglaublich. Er arbeitete die ganze Nacht durch. Verwundert blickte Duo auf all die Seiten die er fertig gestellt hatte. Fünf ganze Kapitel. Und sie waren gut, wie er beim nochmaligen durchlesen feststellte. Witzig und spannend, die Leser würden es lieben.

Nur etwas war merkwürdig. In die letzten Kapitel hatte sich eine aufblühende Beziehung zwischen seinen zwei Hauptcharakteren eingeschummelt. Das hatte Duo niemals geplant – schließlich schrieb er keine Romanzen. Aber es war da und er musste erstaunt zugeben dass es wunderbar in die Geschichte passte. Und dass es scheinbar schon in früheren Kapiteln entsprechende Hinweise darauf gegeben hatte. Duo wunderte sich über sein Unterbewusstsein. Doch da diese Beziehung so stimmig war und so gut in die Geschichte passte hatte er beschlossen es drin zu lassen. Er war zwar gespannt was Dan davon halten würde, aber er würde es auf keinen Fall mehr ändern.

Duo gähnte heftig als er alle fünf Kapitel zu Dan schickte. Er war zufrieden mit sich. Zwar war er keinen Schritt mit seinem Plan weiter gekommen, aber er war nicht unproduktiv gewesen. Und mit soviel Stoff würde Dan ihn die nächsten Wochen auch erst einmal in Ruhe lassen. Zeit die Duo definitiv für Heero nutzen würde.

Er gähnte noch einmal und kroch dann zu seinem Bett. Es wurde Zeit das er etwas Schlaf nachholte.

* * *

„Ich bin begeistert. Hab ich schon gesagt wie begeistert ich bin?" Dans aufgeregtes Gesicht strahlte Duo über das Vidphone entgegen.

Es war inzwischen später Nachmittag und Duo fühlte sich wieder halbwegs lebendig. Er schlürfte seinen Kaffee und mümmelte an seinem Frühstücksmüsli während er Dan zuhörte. Sein Lektor hatte ungefähr zwanzig Mal während des Tages angerufen, aber Duo hatte erst jetzt die Energie gefunden den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen. Er seufzte, sein Tagesrhythmus schien total durcheinander gekommen zu sein, er hoffte das dies nicht zu einem Dauerzustand würde.

„Die Kapitel sind wunderbar, Duo. Ich hab fast nichts daran zu korrigieren. Und die Geschichte wird mit jeder Seite besser."

Duo grinste. Sein Freund neigte zwar oft dazu aufgeregt zu sein, aber so hoch lobte er seine schriftstellerischen Ergüsse selten. Meistens fand Dan immer ganz viele Dinge die noch verändert werden mussten, aber das war ja auch sein Job.

„Schön das es dir gefällt."

„Gefallen? Ich bin begeistert! Deine Leser werden es lieben."

„Und du hast nichts gegen die neue Entwicklung zwischen…"

Dan ließ ihn erst gar nicht ausreden. „Im Gegenteil. Genau das ist es was deinen Büchern bisher immer gefehlt hat. Jede Geschichte verträgt etwas Romantik. Und wir können gern eine Wette darüber abschließen wie viele deiner Leser behaupten werden sie hätten diese Beziehung schon im letzten Buch kommen sehen." Dan grinste von Ohr zu Ohr.

„Ok, dann lassen wir es drin," erklärte Duo.

„Drin lassen? Es stand nie zur Debatte es wieder raus zu nehmen. Mach auf diesem Niveau weiter und ich garantier dir das sich dieses Baby noch besser verkaufen wird als deine politischen Werke."

„Uff," war Duos einziger Kommentar. „Und das alles nur wegen einem Schuss Liebesgeschichte?"

Dan grinste wieder. „Nicht nur. Du erinnerst dich doch das ich dir von dem Konzern erzählt habe der die Rechte an deinem Buch kaufen will?"

Duo nickte begeistert. „Ja, wegen dem Film."

„Unter anderem. Wie auch immer, sobald die mit ihren Plänen loslegen wirst du und deine Bücher in jedem Munde sein. Das wird die beste Publicity die wir uns ausdenken können. Und vollkommen umsonst für uns."

„Wie geht's denn mit den Verhandlungen voran?" erkundigte sich Duo.

„Recht gut. Allerdings möchten die Verantwortlichen unbedingt den Schriftsteller Max Samuel kennen lernen."

„Dan, ich möchte eigentlich nicht das bekannt wird das ich das bin."

„Ich weiß Duo. Aber an diesem Punkt lassen sie nicht mit sich verhandeln. Zumindest einmal wollen sie den Schriftsteller treffen. Ansonsten könnte der Vertrag platzen. Ich habe mir etwas überlegt. Wir könnten sie verpflichten Stillschweigen über deine Identität zu halten. Du triffst sie einmal, bezirzt sie mit deinem Charme und wir haben einen Multimillionenvertrag in der Tasche. Außerdem zahlen sie für den Flug nach Kalifornien," versuchte Dan es ihm schmackhaft zu machen.

Duo musste gar nicht lang überlegen. Es ging nicht um das Geld, er besaß sowieso mehr als er ausgeben konnte. Aber die Idee das sein Buch verfilmt werden sollte gefiel ihm. Und das mit dem Stillschweigevertrag hörte sich gut an. „OK, machen wir es so. Wann soll das Treffen denn sein?"

„Ach wir haben noch einige Details zu klären. Vielleicht in ein paar Wochen."

Plötzlich machte es in Duos Gehirn klick. Kalifornien! Wieso war ihm das nicht früher eingefallen? „Du Dan, ich muss leider Schluss machen, ich hab noch was wichtiges zu erledigen," sagte er. Dann verabschiedete er sich schnell von seinem Freund.

Das war die Idee. So simpel und einfach, wieso war er nur nicht vorher darauf gekommen? Er besaß ja immer noch die Hälfte an ihrem alten Apartment. Sie waren nie dazu gekommen es zu verkaufen. Sicher Heero wohnte schon lange nicht mehr darin – er und Gordon waren kurz nach dem ersten Erfolg mit Deathscythe in eine Villa gezogen. Aber das Apartment war immer noch in der gleichen Stadt wie Heero.

Er würde dem anderen bescheid sagen das er aus Recherchegründen und weil er einen wichtigen Termin wegen seines neuen Buches in der Stadt hatte, für ein paar Wochen vorbei kommen würde. Und das war noch nicht einmal gelogen.

Sich bei Heero einzunisten wäre vielleicht zu aufdringlich. Aber wenn sie in der gleichen Stadt waren, dann wäre es nur zu verständlich wenn sie sich oft sahen. Duo kannte da schließlich außer Nadine niemand sonst. Er würde sooft wie möglich Zeit mit Heero verbringen. Duo lächelte. Sein Plan nahm langsam Gestallt an.

Aber bevor er das in die Tat umsetzen wollte, musste er noch mehr Informationen sammeln. Er hatte beschlossen es zu einer Mission zu machen. Und er musste mehr über Heero wissen. Er erinnerte sich noch mit grausen daran wie sie sich früher gestritten hatten. Wegen dem Rollenspiel, wegen eigentlich allem.

Immerhin war es ein sehr wichtiger Teil von Heeros Leben. Duo musste mehr davon wissen. Er hatte früher immer vehement dagegen protestiert, aber ihm wurde bewusst das die meisten seiner negativen Gefühle ihre Wurzeln in seinem damaligem Frust gehabt hatten. Er würde jetzt versuchen eine neutralere Meinung dazu zu bilden. Mit ‚lerne ihn wieder kennen' hatte Nadine sicher auch das gemeint.

Frohen Mutes machte sich Duo daran die einzelnen Punkte seines Schlachtplans auszuarbeiten. Diese Mission würde nicht fehlschlagen. Dafür würde er schon sorgen!


	9. Informationen sammeln

**Titel:** Rollenspiel

**Autor:** Laren

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.

**Betadank:** wie immer an Zanna. ‚knuddel'

So, weiß gar nicht viel zu schreiben. Viel Spaß mit Duo und seinem Plan g

* * *

„Hi Heero," Duo lächelte in die Kamera des Vidphones.

„Hn!" antwortete Heero. Der ehemalige Wing Pilot sah etwas verschlafen aus. Schwarze Schatten waren unter seinen Augen und seine Haare waren noch mehr durcheinander als normalerweise.

Duo fragte sich kurz ob er den anderen wohl aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, aber das konnte nicht sein. Er hatte an die Zeitdifferenz gedacht und es müsste jetzt eigentlich früher Abend bei Heero sein. „Gesprächig wie immer Heero," grinste Duo und zog den anderen scherzhaft auf.

„Hn!" kam es von Heero zurück, aber ein leichtes Lächeln hatte sich auch auf dessen Gesicht gewagt.

Innerlich seufzte Duo. Was hatte er sich früher darüber aufgeregt das Heero nicht so gesprächig war. Wenn er daran zurück dachte dann fühlte er sich echt wie ein großer Idiot. So war Heero nun mal. Schließlich konnte nicht jeder ein so großes Plappermaul sein wie er selbst. Und Heero hatte sich nach dem Krieg wirklich gebessert, hatte sich mehr geöffnet. Das er trotzdem nicht gegen seine Natur ankam und sich vollkommen veränderte war doch eigentlich nur richtig. Und außerdem, Gegensätze zogen sich doch an, wieso nur hatte er damals noch mehr Veränderungen von Heero erwartet?

Doch dann überraschte ihn Heero plötzlich indem er ihn mit einer Frage aus seinen Gedanken riss: „Wie war dein Shuttleflug?" Duo war echt erstaunt. Das Heero von sich aus das Gespräch wieder aufnahm – das musste einfach ein gutes Zeichen sein.

„War ganz in Ordnung. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe kaum etwas mitbekommen. Ich habe wie ein wilder geschrieben. Was sehr gut war."

„Weil du dann keine Zeit hattest dich über den Piloten aufzuregen?" vermutete Heero.

Duo schüttelte leicht den Kopf und winkte ab. „Ach das auch. Aber vor allem weil ich so produktiv war. Mein Agent war vollkommen aus dem Häuschen."

Heero zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Und das ist was gutes?"

Duo nickte bestätigend. „Etwas sehr gutes. Als Autor sollte man immer dafür sorgen das der Agent zufrieden ist. Mir wurde schon mit täglichen Kontrollanrufen und der Peitsche gedroht falls ich das angekündigte Kapitel nicht bis Donnerstag fertig habe."

Heeros Schultern zuckten und Duo bemerkte das der andere sehr hart versuchte ein Kichern zu unterdrücken. Das war gut, Heero wirkte sehr viel besser wenn er lachte. „Und wie war es bei dir? Ist dein wichtiges Geschäftsessen gut verlaufen."

Ein Nicken war die Antwort. Dann fügte Heero noch hinzu. „Alles lief wie geplant. Nur bin ich furchtbar müde."

Das verwunderte Duo nun wirklich. Nicht das Heero zugab müde zu sein, schließlich sah er auch so aus. Nein aber die Tatsache an sich. Er selbst war auch müde, aber er hatte zwei Nächte gar nicht geschlafen und auch heute geackert wie blöde. Heero hingegen sollte nach dem trotz allem recht erholsamen Wochenende bei Quatre alles andere als müde sein.

Duo runzelte die Stirn. „Hast du etwa schon wieder die Nächte durch programmiert?"

So etwas wie ein sehnsüchtiger Ausdruck erschien auf Heeros Gesicht. „Es wäre schön wenn ich hätte programmieren müssen. Aber das hab ich schon seit Monaten nicht mehr getan."

„Hä?" war alles was Duo hervorbringen konnte. Er starrte sein Gegenüber vollkommen verwirrt an.

„Ich… also ich muss mich doch jetzt mehr um die Firma kümmern. Gordons Ausscheiden hat einige Mitglieder meines Aufsichtsrates besorgt. Ich muss jetzt auch seine Aufgabe übernehmen, dafür sorgen das es bei Wing nach meinem Willen geht."

Duo runzelte die Stirn. „Das kann ich zwar schon verstehen, aber Heero du bist doch in dem Sinne kein Geschäftsmann. Das Entwickeln von den Spielen ist es was dir am meisten Spaß macht. Nicht sich mit dem Aufsichtsrat herum zu schlagen."

Heero wiegte mit dem Kopf. „Schon. Aber Wing ist mein Baby. Ich kann da nicht andere Leute die Entscheidungen treffen lassen. Oder ich lauf Gefahr das diese Entscheidungen nicht in meinem Sinne sind." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Du glaubst gar nicht wie viel da zu tun ist. Ohne meine Assistentin wüsste ich echt nicht mehr wo mir der Kopf steht."

„Wieso denn?" hakte Duo nach. „Im Grunde musst du es doch nicht selber machen, sondern nur noch zum Schluss kontrollieren. In Ordnung das ist sicher auch viel Arbeit." Duo dachte daran wie oft sich Quatre über die Arbeit als Vorstandsvorsitzender von WEI beschwerte. „Aber es sollte dich nicht völlig auffressen und dich von den Sachen abhalten die du magst."

„Ich weiß nicht. Bei einigen der Vorstandsmitglieder bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Die waren immer Gordons Meinung. Wenn ich nicht aufpasse leiten die Wing in eine Richtung die mir nicht behagt."

Duo zuckte mit den Achseln. „Dann schieß die einfach raus."

Heero starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, brachte aber kein Wort hinaus.

„Ich mein, du besitzt jetzt wie viel Prozent von Wing?"

„Einundsechzig," antwortete Heero monoton.

„Siehst du, dir gehört die Mehrheit. Was du willst ist Gesetz. So wie ich das verstanden habe ist der nächstgrößere Anteilseigner sowieso Quatre und der würde dir eh nicht in die Führung der Firma reinreden. Also befrei Wing von den störenden Einflüssen."

„Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach jemanden herausschmeißen nur weil er eine andere Meinung hat als ich. Die Arbeit die sie leisten ist einwandfrei. Und was wird erst für eine Unruhe entstehen wenn ich den halben Vorstand austausche?"

Duo rollte mit den Augen. Wie kam es eigentlich das er mehr Ahnung von der Hochfinanz hatte als Heero? „Sieh das doch nicht so tragisch. Der entsprechende bekommt ein Superzeugnis, eine hervorragende Abfindung und wird wahrscheinlich innerhalb von zwei Wochen bei einer anderen großen Firma im Vorstand sitzen. Das passiert tagtäglich in den Konzernen."

„Hn," grummelte Heero, der noch nicht so recht überzeugt schien.

„Ehrlich. Ab einer gewissen Führungsposition sind solche Wechsel vollkommen normal. Und du musst ja auch nicht alle austauschen. Nimm dir den größten Störenfried vor und statuier an ihm ein Exempel. Tausch ihn gegen einen begabten jungen Manager aus – meinetwegen auch frisch von der Uni. Auf jeden Fall jemand der bisher noch nicht bei euch gearbeitet hat und deshalb vollkommen unbelastet in diese Position gehen kann. Ich garantier dir, danach hast du nicht mehr so viele Probleme mit dem Aufsichtsrat. Du musst ihnen zeigen welchen Weg die Firma gehen wird."

Heero zog fast ironisch seine Augenbraue hoch. „Und du glaubst diesen Jungspund müsste ich nicht kontrollieren?"

Duo wiegte seinen Kopf hin und her. „Natürlich musst du das. Aber du musst auch lernen zu delegieren. Schau dir Quatre an. Der hat seine Finger auch nicht in jedem einzelnen Bereich von WEI. Das kann er gar nicht. Zum einen würde er dadurch wahnsinnig werden, zum anderen würde sich Trowa nach ein paar Wochen scheiden lassen. Da wette ich mit dir. Kümmere dich nur um die große Richtung der Firma und nicht um jede kleine Einzelheit. Wie gesagt das Zauberwort heißt Delegieren."

„Und wie soll ich das anstellen?" Heero klang immer noch sehr zurückhaltend.

Das konnte Duo verstehen. Nachdem wie sehr ihn Gordon betrogen hatte musste es dem ehemaligen Wing Piloten schwer fallen die Kontrolle wieder aus seiner Hand zu geben. Er musste ja vermuten wieder betrogen zu werden. Aber trotzdem musste er auch einsehen das er sich auch nicht vollkommen von dem Teil der Arbeit abscheiden durfte der ihm am meisten Spaß machte. Wing war zwar sein Baby, aber das betraf eigentlich eher die Softwareentwicklung. Duo konnte sich nicht vorstellen das Heero wirklich Lust auf Verwaltungs- oder Marketingfragen. Er fuhr sich nachdenklich mit der Hand über das Kinn. „Hmmm, lass mich überlegen. Deine Assistentin…"

„Gwen!"

„Ok, Gwen. Kannst du ihr trauen?"

„Ja," kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen zurück. Scheinbar hatte Heero doch noch nicht allen das Vertrauen entzogen. „Sie war diejenige die mich als erstes auf Gordons Machenschafen aufmerksam gemacht hat," murmelte Heero noch leise hinzu.

„Gut. Dann hast du deine Antwort." Auf Heeros fragenden Blick hin erklärte Duo weiter. „Befördere sie. Mach sie zu einem Vorstandsmitglied. Oder zur Super-Duper-Ober-Geschäftleitungs-Assistentin oder wie man das auch immer nennen mag. Lass sie das machen was du jetzt machst und nur noch die wirklich wichtigen und für dich interessanten Punkte an dich weiter leiten."

„Ich... ich weiß nicht."

Duo lächelte leise. „Heero, ich will dich doch zu nichts drängen und du sollst auch nichts übereilen. Aber überleg dir die ganze Sache. Und rede noch einmal mit Quatre. Vielleicht hat der ja Ideen die mehr auf Erfahrung basiert sind. Aber was immer du auch tust, zieh dich nicht völlig aus der Softwareproduktion zurück. Deine Fans würden das nicht gerne sehen."

„Wirklich?"

„Klar, die sind doch alle hin und weg von deinen Spielen. Apropos, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

Heeros Augenbraue fuhr fragend nach oben.

„Ich bräuchte zwei Exemplare von Deathscythe mit Autogramm von dir."

„Wozu brauchst du das denn?" Heero schien jetzt ehrlich erstaunt.

Duo grinste von Ohr zu Ohr. „Du glaubst es nicht. Aber ich brauche für mein neues Projekt die Unterstützung von einem Informanten. Und ich muss den Bestechen. Und da die Tatsache das ich ‚Duo Maxwell der Bestseller Autor' bin weniger zählt als ‚Duo Maxwell der Freund von Heero Yuy – dem Erfinder von Deathscythe' konnte ich den Informanten nur mit Autogrammen von dir ködern. Hilfst du mir?" Duo setzte seinen besten Hundewelpenblick auf.

Dabei musste Duo fast ein Schmunzeln verbergen. Was Heero wohl sagen würde, wenn er wüsste das dieses Projekt ihre Beziehung war. Duo hatte sich ja dazu entschlossen mehr über Rollenspiele herauszubekommen – zur Informationsbeschaffung. Und er hatte auch recht schnell jemanden gefunden der Einsteigerspiele für interessierte anbot. Und der das sogar noch diese Woche noch anbot. Aber leider hatte er schon fünf Leute zusammen und meinte das es ihm zuviel würde wenn noch jemand dazu stoßen würde. Duo könnte ja die Woche darauf mitmachen. Aber das war Duo eindeutig zu spät gewesen. Und so hatte er sein bestes versucht. Aber nichts hatte gefruchtet. Duo war schon fast verzweifelt gewesen, als der Typ sagte das ihm sein Name bekannt vorkam. Ob er nicht ein Gundam Pilot gewesen wäre, ein Freund von Heero Yuy. Dem „Gott" der Rollenspielszene. Von da an waren die Verhandlungen ganz einfach.

Heero schaute immer noch ein wenig verwirrt, aber dann lächelte er leicht. „Klar helfe ich dir. Ich werde gleich zwei Exemplare zu dir schicken lassen. Daran sollen deine Recherchen nicht scheitern."

Duo strahlte. „Super. Das ist echt nett von dir."

Heero errötete bei dem Lob leicht und versuchte abzuwinken. „Keine Ursache. Ich bin schon richtig gespannt darauf was dieses Projekt ist. Wann werden wir denn mehr davon erfahren?"

„Öhm," Duo pustete verlegen seine Ponyfransen hoch. „Bald. Da kannst du ganz sicher sein," wich Duo aus. Manchmal konnte es schon ziemlich anstrengend sein nicht zu lügen.

Danach plätscherte ihr Gespräch für einige Minuten vor sich hin, bis sie beschlossen es für heute gut sein zu lassen. Immerhin hatten sie jetzt auch schon mehr als eine halbe Stunde miteinander geredet, wie Duo mit einem Blick auf die Uhr erstaunt feststellte. Eine halbe Stunde reden mit Heero, das war doch schon mal ein sehr guter Anfang, wie Duo fand. Er gestand sich zwar gerne ein das er da nicht besonders objektiv war und vielleicht versucht war überall ein positives Zeichen drin zu sehen, aber trotzdem wirkte es nicht so, als wenn sich Heero zu dem Gespräch wirklich hätte groß überwinden müssen. Eher im Gegenteil.

Duo freute sich schon auf die nächsten Fortschritte bei seinem Projekt.

* * *

Zwei Tage später kam Duo vollkommen nachdenklich nach Hause zurück. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und war kurz davor sich selbst in den Hintern zu beißen. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf das Sofa fallen, schnappte sich eines der Kissen, welches er dann fest an sich drückte, und dachte über den Abend und was alles passiert war nach.

Heute war der große Abend gewesen. Er hatte sich in die in die Rollenspiel Welt begeben. Und zu sagen dass ihm das seine Augen geöffnet hatte, war gelinde gesagt eine Übertreibung.

Frustriert war er fast soweit mit der Faust in das Kissen zu schlagen stattdessen kuschelte er sich lieber noch dichter daran. Und er fragte sich wieder und wieder wie er nur so arrogant und voreingenommen hatte sein können.

Ja, er hatte sich in die Rollenspiel Welt gewagt. Nicht weil er es wirklich wollte, sondern weil er dachte das er endlich mal mehr Informationen darüber sammeln musste. Warum war er nicht schon vor sieben Jahren auf diese Idee gekommen?

Es hatte ganz harmlos angefangen. Frank, so hieß der Spielleiter, hatte den Anfängern alles ganz genau erklärt. Duo hatte sich am Anfang etwas fehl am Platz vorgekommen. Die anderen Neulinge waren ein wenig jünger und er war ja nicht wirklich begeistert von der Idee gewesen.

Aber dann hatte er sich auch davon gefangen nehmen lassen. Frank war aber auch ein super Spielleiter, diesen Eindruck hatte Duo zumindest. Es fing damit an, dass er ihnen ein paar allgemeine Dinge über die Welt erzählte in der ihr Abenteuer stattfinden sollte. Er erklärte was es dort für Völker gab, welche Freundschaften und welche Feindschaften.

Nach dieser kurzen Einführung fragte er alle welchen Charakter sie sich ausgesucht hatten. Anscheinend hatte er das den anderen als Aufgabe gegeben. Zusammen gingen sie dann alle positiven und negativen Eigenschaften dieses Charakters durch. Das war spannender als Duo es erwartet hätte. Vielleicht weil ihm da schon klar wurde, das er mit den anderen ja zusammen arbeiten musste um das Abenteuer zu bestehen.

Als es darum ging das er seinen eigenen Spielcharakter benennen sollte, da hatte Duo kurz seine berühmte Fischimitation vorgeführt. Diese spezielle Vorbereitungsaufgabe hatte er natürlich vollkommen vergessen. Ein weiteres Indiz dafür dass er unbewusst immer noch etwas gegen Rollenspiele hatte.

Schnell hatte er versucht sich etwas auszudenken. Da er zwar ein Fantasy Autor war, sich aber in dieser speziellen Welt nicht so besonders gut auskannte – immerhin war er ja ein Anfänger – wollte er seinen Charakter nicht von einem anderen Volk sein lassen. Mensch sollte für ihn noch am einfachsten nachzuvollziehen sein.

Seine Figur war dann ein junger Mann, der als Weise auf der Straße aufgewachsen war und sich mit Diebstählen übers Wasser gehalten hatte. Duo war klar wie unheimlich erfinderisch er bei dieser Auswahl gewesen war. Aber die anderen und besonders Frank schienen sich nicht daran zu stören. Er meinte sogar dass ein Dieb der Runde noch gefehlt hatte.

Und dann ging es los.

Duo hätte nicht wirklich sagen können was er genau erwartet hatte. Aber auf keinen Fall das was tatsächlich passierte. Frank erzählte mit seiner beruhigenden Stimme wieder von der Welt und wie sich die Helden – alle aus ihrer Anfänger Runde – trafen. Und wie sie sich zusammentaten um eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

Sie sollten ein Amulett finden das irgendwo in einem Bergmassiv vermutet wurde. Und dazu mussten sie jemanden in einer anderen Stadt kontaktieren. Doch dann ging plötzlich alles aus dem Ruder. Sie trafen ihre Kontaktperson nicht an, stattdessen wurde der Hexe aus ihrer Runde der Besen gestohlen. Und plötzlich waren sie nicht mehr mit ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe beschäftigt sondern damit den Besen zurück zu bekommen.

Duo bemerkte es gar nicht, wie sehr er schon von dieser Geschichte gefangen genommen wurde. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren sie alle um den Tisch dabei das Spiel zu spielen. Diskutierten was sie tun sollten, probierten dieses und jenes aus und hatten einfach Spaß. Anders konnte Duo es nicht beschreiben.

Dann, als sie endlich den Besen zurück erobert hatten, beendete Frank das Spiel. Vollkommen erstaunt bemerkten alle Teilnehmer das vier Stunden vergangen waren. Und sie waren diese Stunden tatsächlich in dieser anderen Welt gewesen.

Sofort hatte sich eine lebhafte Diskussion entfacht, wo noch einmal der Abend reflektiert wurde. Alle hatten Spaß gehabt, zumindest wenn das Glitzern in den Augen der anderen eine Indikation gewesen war.

Aber Duo war da schon seltsam ruhig gewesen. Denn ihm war schlagartig einiges klar geworden. Ihm war aufgefallen das sie während des gesamten Spiels nicht ein einiges mal gekämpft hatten. Ihm war erst zum Schluss aufgefallen das sie noch nicht einmal Waffen besessen hatten. Frank hatte im Nachhinein erklärt dass er dieses spezielle Szenario genau deshalb ausgewählt hatte. Damit sie als Neulinge sich erstmal nicht mit kämpfen aufhalten mussten.

Nicht nur das sie keine Waffen hatten, das Abenteuer war auch sonst ziemlich unblutig verlaufen. Der einzige böse Gegner – ein Feuerdämon – entpuppte sich als Illusion die von einem Zauberer als Diebstahlsschutz erdacht worden war. Und besiegt hatten sie es durch mehrere Eimer mit Wasser. Überhaupt, der Diebstahl war auch nicht bösartig gewesen, sondern von einem verschreckten Kind verübt worden, das den Zauberbesen des Magiers aus versehen zerbrochen hatte und für Ersatz sorgen musste.

Aber das war eher nebensächlich, auch wenn die Geschichte an und für sich sehr schön war. Nein was Duo so erstaunte, oder eher absolut plättete, war das er erkannte was Heero denn an diesen Spielen so toll fand.

Und es war sicherlich nicht die „Mordlust" wie es Duo ihm vor so vielen Jahren in seiner Ignoranz vorgehalten hatte. Nein, er wusste jetzt genau was es war. Es war die Art und Weise wie dieses Spiel funktionierte.

So wie ihre Gruppe da um den Tisch stand und beratschlagte was zu tun war, im Geiste dieses und jenes ausprobierte, das war genauso wie sie damals ihre Missionen im Krieg geplant hatten. Sie hatten sich immer alle Informationen besorgt und dann alle Szenarien durchgespielt. Versuchten dabei immer den besten Weg zu finden.

Sie hatten damals sogar manchmal Spaß dabei gehabt. Es ging zwar um etwas Ernstes und ihr „Spiel" wurde nur zu schnell bittere Realität. Aber das zusammenarbeiten, das war immer schön gewesen.

Kein Wunder das Heero sich davon faszinieren ließ. Das war etwas das er kannte, wo er gut drin war. Und Duo wurde klar das das ganze Setup genau richtig für Heero war. Er konnte mit anderen Menschen agieren, aber musste nicht sofort zuviel von sich selbst preisgeben. Denn es war ja nicht „er" sondern sein „Charakter" der handelte. Das war so etwas wie eine zusätzliche Schutzmauer für Heero.

Ja, wenn Duo genau darüber nachdachte, dann war das sicherlich das allerbeste was Heero überhaupt passieren konnte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen das der Wing Pilot auf irgendeiner anderen Ebene so schnell Kontakte zu Menschen, die nicht zu seiner extrem exklusiven Gruppe an Freunden gehörten, gefunden hätte. Auf diese Weise konnte er sich langsam annähern, konnte mit den anderen agieren, hatte aber immer noch seine kleine Schutzmauer hinter der er sich zur Not zurückziehen konnte.

Und Heero hatte ja versucht dies mit ihm zu teilen. Doch Duo war viel zu verbohrt und mit seinen eigenen Problemen beschäftigt gewesen. Kurz fragte sich Duo was wohl passiert wäre wenn er damals nur ein einziges Mal nachgegeben hätte. Ob er sich wohl wirklich darauf eingelassen und bemerkt hätte um was es Heero wirklich ging? Oder hätte er auf stur geschaltet und sich geweigert es gut zu finden?

Duo konnte es ehrlich nicht sagen. Wenn er an damals zurück dachte, dann kam er sich selbst beinah wie ein Fremder vor. Er hatte Dinge getan die er jetzt zutiefst bedauerte und von denen er sich fragen musste wie dumm er damals nur hatte sein können. Und in seiner Dummheit, Frustration und Arroganz hatte er es geschafft Heero zu verlieren.

Duo wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Er wusste jetzt was er alles verkehrt gemacht hatte. Und er wusste dass er es nicht rückgängig machen konnte. Er konnte nur versuchen Heero neu zu erobern.

Ein halbes Lächeln erschien auf Duos Gesicht. Entschlossen klopfte er auf das Kissen. Er würde sich diese neue Chance diesmal sicher nicht entgehen lassen. Es war gut dass er einsah was er damals alles falsch gemacht hatte, aber er würde deswegen jetzt nicht in Depression verfallen. Im Gegenteil er würde dieses Wissen jetzt zum positiven nutzen. Die Mission Heero würde jetzt ins nächste Level gehen.


	10. Konkurrenz

**Titel:** Rollenspiel

**Autor:** Laren

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.

**Betadank:** wie immer an Zanna. ‚knuddel'

So, nach einer längeren Pause (wegen zwei anderen Geschichten und dem wundertollen Urlaub in Ägypten) geht's auch endlich mit Rollenspiel weiter.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

* * *

Voller Erwartung wählte Duo eine Nummer die er inzwischen sogar im Schlaf tippen konnte. Er war ziemlich aufgeregt – obwohl aufgeregt beschrieb es nicht wirklich. Er war erwartungsfroh, ja genau, dass passte besser. Heute würde es endlich mit seinem Plan einen Schritt voran gehen.

Die letzten zwei Tage hatte er sich noch zurückgehalten. Zum einen brauchte er immer noch Zeit um über die ganze Rollenspielsache und seiner Erkenntnis danach fertig zu werden, zum anderen wollte er es auch nicht zu schnell forcieren. Das könnte Heero misstrauisch machen und damit alles ruinieren. Aber ein gutes hatte es gehabt, er hatte etwas mehr über den nächsten Schritt nachdenken können.

Schon nach dem dritten Klingeln wurde die Verbindung aufgebaut und Duo bekam Heeros Gesicht auf dem Vidphone zu sehen. Automatisch machte sich ein warmes Lächeln auf Duos Gesicht breit. Er freute sich immer wieder den anderen zu sehen. „Hallo Heero," grüßte er.

Er konnte sich das ja vielleicht nur einbilden, aber für eine Sekunde sah es so aus, als wenn Heero auch lächeln würde. Zumindest sahen seine Augen etwas fröhlicher aus. „Hallo Duo, wie ich sehe bist du pünktlich."

Duo grinste. Er hatte die letzten Tage immer zur gleichen Zeit angerufen, und Heero hatte das jetzt sicher schon als festen Punkt in seinen Tagesplan eingefügt. „Aber natürlich. Und wie geht es dir, Heero?"

Diese Frage hatte er seinem Freund jetzt schon öfter gestellt, doch heute überraschte ihn Heeros Antwort ein wenig. Heero stockte für einen Moment, dann nickte er kurz und sagte schlicht, „Besser."

Duo zog seine linke Augenbraue hoch, dann begutachtete er seinen Freund genauer. Und tatsächlich die dunklen Augenringe waren verblasst, er sah insgesamt wacher und weniger fertig aus. ‚Besser' schien eine adäquate Beschreibung von Heeros Zustand zu sein. Das freute Duo mächtig. „Das ist toll, Heero. Wie kommts?"

„Ich habe deinen Ratschlag befolgt."

Duo zwinkerte. „Welchen von den vielen?" Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen das zu fragen. Immerhin wollte er doch wissen was Heero denn nun geholfen hatte.

„Nun, ich habe mit Gwen geredet. Habe sie gefragt ob sie bereit ist eine höhere Position einzunehmen."

„Lass mich raten, sie war begeistert von der Aussicht auf eine Beförderung?" scherzte Duo.

„Hn, dass damit auch eine ordentliche Gehaltserhöhung verbunden ist hat ihr auch zugesagt," antwortete Heero mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme. „Nein im ernst. Sie war davon begeistert endlich mal mehr leisten zu können. Und damit hat sie eigentlich Recht, sie ist seit Anfang an dabei, sie kennt die Firma fast so gut wie ich. Und auf ihr Urteil ist mehr verlass als auf meinen Aufsichtsrat. Sie wird sich gut dabei machen. Und sie hat dir im Prinzip Recht gegeben. Sie meint auch dass ich mich überarbeite und mich wieder mehr um meine eigentlichen Aufgaben kümmern sollte."

„Das ist echt toll. Hoffentlich wird die Gute jetzt nicht in Arbeit untergehen."

Heero wiegte den Kopf. „Ich befürchte dazu ist sie zu gut organisiert. Außerdem hat sie sich sofort aus dem Sekretärinnenpool eine eigene Assistentin besorgt. Das ist Gwen, sie fackelt nicht lange wenn etwas erledigt werden muss."

Das hörte sich für Duo wirklich gut an. Die Frau schien kompetent zu sein und sie würde wahrscheinlich dem Aufsichtsrat das Fürchten lehren. „Das sind wirklich gute Nachrichten, Heero."

„Ja und es ist noch nicht einmal alles. Ich habe auch mit Quatre gesprochen. Lang und ausführlich. Ich war dumm ihn nicht schon vorher um Hilfe gebeten zu haben."

„Hey kein Problem, manchmal sieht man den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht Heero. Mach dir deshalb keine Vorwürfe," munterte Duo seinen Freund auf. Das würde ihm jetzt noch fehlen, dass sich der andere selbst zerfleischte weil er auf die naheliegendste Informationsquelle nicht gekommen war. „Ich nehme also an dass Quatre dir helfen konnte."

„Sehr sogar. Obwohl er im Grunde nur noch einmal wiederholt hat was du auch schon gesagt hast."

„Was soll ich sagen? Ich bin wohl ein Genie was die Leitung von Multinationalen Firmen angeht," kicherte Duo.

Heero lachte auch kurz. „Ja, sieht so aus. Vielleicht solltest du deinen Beruf als Autor an den Nagel hängen. Wie dem auch sei, Quatre hat mir ein paar gute Ratschläge zum Delegieren gegeben. Und er hat mir auch jemanden empfohlen den ich für meinen Aufsichtsrat einstellen soll."

„Das ist toll. Woher kennt Quatre ihn?"

Heero schaute kurz zur Seite, so als wenn er von einem Notizzettel etwas ablesen würde. „Es scheint so, dass Jamie – so heißt er – nach seinem Studium bei WEI zu arbeiten angefangen hat. Er scheint ziemlich unorthodox zu sein und hat in seiner Abteilung innerhalb kürzester Zeit einiges auf den Kopf gestellt. So wurde Quatre dann auch auf ihn aufmerksam. Er hatte eigentlich vor ihn langsam aber sicher für die oberste Führungsriege von WEI vorzubereiten, meinte aber dass Jamie mehr als perfekt für Wing wäre. Es wäre zwar ein Verlust für WEI aber Quatre findet dass Jamie sicher absolut begeistert von der Aussicht wäre für Wing zu arbeiten. Was auch stimmt."

Duo zog wieder seine Augenbraue hoch. „Oh, hast du ihn schon getroffen? Wieso ist dieser Wunderknabe denn so geeignet für Wing? Ich mein, gute neue Manager gibt es sicher viele?" Duo wusste auch nicht wieso er sich jetzt so in die Defensive gedrängt fühlte. Aber ihm kam die Geschichte ein bisschen Spanisch vor. Schließlich war Heero nicht dafür bekannt zu schnell Vertrauen zu anderen Menschen zu finden.

„Ja, ich hab fast den gesamten Vormittag mit Jamie telefoniert. Seit dem Gespräch bin ich mir wirklich sicher dass er der Richtige für den Job ist. Quatre hatte Recht, wir werden gut zusammen arbeiten können."

Das ging Duo wirklich zu schnell. Erst hatte es so lange gedauert bis er Heero davon überzeugt hatte, das dieser Hilfe brauchte. Und jetzt fand sein Freund schon beim ersten Versuch die richtige Hilfe? Natürlich glaubte Duo nicht das Quatre Heero jemandem empfehlen würde der gänzlich falsch für den Job war, aber dass Heero von heute auf morgen so eine Entscheidung fällte, das war schon komisch. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher?" fragte Duo deshalb nach.

Heero nickte kurz. „Ja. Soweit ich seine fachliche Qualifikation beurteilen kann hat Quatre mir wirklich den besten empfohlen. Und Jamie ist nett wir haben uns sofort verstanden. Du weißt wie schwer das mit mir ist… Und Jamie ist nicht nur nett, er ist ein absoluter Fan von Deathscythe, was einer der Gründe ist wieso Q so überzeugt davon war das er der richtige für den Job ist. Jamie ist letztes Jahr sogar der Online-Spiel-Champion geworden und hält seitdem den Punkterekord. Wir haben sogar schon vorher miteinander per Email kommuniziert – natürlich unter seinem Spielernamen, weshalb ich ihn nicht sofort erkannt hab. Ich habe ein wirklich gutes Gefühl was Jamie angeht. Er liebt Deathscythe und versteht worum es bei dem Spiel, bei der Firma geht. Ihn werden nicht nur stumpfe Marktanteilzahlen interessieren, sondern das Spiel an sich. Ich brauchte gar nicht lang zu überlegen um ihm ein Angebot zu machen."

Duos Alarmsirenen heulten auf. Dieser Jamie war also ‚nett' und ein Fan des Spieles – sogar ein Champion was auch immer das bedeutete. Wenn er so war wie alle anderen Fans von Deathscythe dann war er sicher auch jemand der den Boden anbetete auf dem Heero wandelte. Jetzt fehlte nur noch das Jamie auch gut aussah. Das klang alles viel zu perfekt. Das klang als ob Quatre sich dabei mehr gedacht hatte als Heero nur einen guten Mitarbeiter zu empfehlen. Wenn Duo es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde er annehmen müssen, das Q versuchte Heero mit diesem Jamie zu verkuppeln. Was im Prinzip ein guter Plan wäre, man gebe Heero einen netten, passenden jungen Mann an die Seite damit sie zusammen arbeiteten und nach kurzer Zeit würde Heero sicher anbeißen. Auf so eine Idee würde Quatre garantiert kommen.

Aber das würde er nicht tun, oder? Er würde doch nicht wissentlich Duos Pläne torpedieren. Schließlich war er doch derjenige der auch nach sieben Jahren immer wieder versucht hatte Duo davon zu überzeugen das er sich niemals von Heero hätte trennen dürfen. Da würde er doch nicht irgend so einen perfekten Partner vor Heeros Nase setzen und damit Duos Chancen verringern? Quatre war schließlich sein Freund!

Aber dann wurde Duo etwas anderes bewusst. Nämlich das Q ja gar nicht wusste dass er versuchte Heero zurück zu gewinnen. Noch vor ein paar Wochen hatte er die grundsätzliche Idee weit von sich gewiesen und von seiner erschütternden Erkenntnis das er Heero noch liebte hatte er außer Janine niemandem erzählt. Also konnte es doch sein das Q da versuchte den Kuppler zu spielen. Duo schluckte schwer. Er wollte keine Konkurrenz. Und ganz sicher keine die den ganzen Tag mit Heero zusammenarbeitete und bewiesenermaßen ein Deathscythe Fan war.

Aber was sollte er jetzt tun? Heero die Idee ausreden, nachdem es ihn soviel Überredungskunst gekostet hatte seinen Freund davon zu überzeugen dass er Hilfe in der Firma brauchte? Sicher nicht. Der Heero mit dem er heute telefonierte war wieder fast so wie der alte. Er sah zwar immer noch etwas erschöpft und fertig aus, aber wirkte nicht mehr so als wenn er das gesamte Leid der Erde auf seinen Schultern tragen würde. Und er hatte relativ schnell Vertrauen zu einer anderen Person gefasst. Was wäre Duo für ein Freund wenn er das torpedieren würde nur weil er sich vor ein wenig Konkurrenz fürchtete?

Ganz sicher nicht! Duo seufzte. Dann würde er sich halt etwas mehr anstrengen müssen. Es war sowieso Zeit für den nächsten Schritt seines Plans. Aber etwas interessierte ihn doch noch. „Online-Spiel-Champion?" fragte er mit Erstaunen in der Stimme.

Heero nickte. „Ja," antwortete er knapp. Aber er schien zu bemerken das Duo nicht wirklich viel mit der Antwort anfangen konnte. „Deathscythe kann man auch online spielen. Wir haben ein riesiges Netzwerk dafür. Dieses Netz wird durchschnittlich von 200000 Usern genutzt. Es gibt sogar Meisterschaften und im letzten Jahr hat Jamie die gewonnen. Mit einer sehr guten Punktezahl die bisher noch nicht geschlagen wurde."

Online spielen. Ja Duo hatte von der Möglichkeit in seiner Spielanleitung gelesen. Hatte sich aber erst nur auf sein eigenes Spiel konzentriert. In den letzten Wochen war er richtig süchtig nach Deathscythe geworden. Das Spiel war klasse. Duo nahm sich vor auch mal die Online Version zu probieren. Es konnte schließlich nicht schaden mehr Information zu bekommen. Außerdem würde er sich diesen Rekord von diesem Jamie mal anschauen. Wie schwer konnte es schon sein den zu brechen? Duo wusste das er irrational war und Unsinn dachte, aber das war ihm egal.

„Oh, da wir gerade davon reden, sind die Spiele die du von mir wolltest rechtzeitig angekommen?" fragte Heero.

Duo musste automatisch lächeln. Es war schön dass sich Heero so eine Kleinigkeit nicht nur gemerkt hatte, sondern auch von sich aus danach fragte. „Ja, hat alles geklappt Heero. Das Paket ist rechtzeitig angekommen und ich habe alle Informationen bekommen die ich brauchte."

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte auch über Heeros Gesicht. „Das ist schön Duo. Ich hoffe sehr dass ich bald das Ergebnis deiner Forschung zu Gesicht bekomme."

Duo musste aufpassen das er sich nicht an seinem innerlichen Lachen verschluckte. „Oh, das wirst du schon noch Heero, keine Angst." Duo machte eine kurze Pause, dann entschied er sich jetzt endlich den nächsten Punkt auf den Tisch zu bringen. „Das führt mich aber zu meiner nächsten Frage, Heero. Ist unsere alte Wohnung gerade frei?"

Kurz nachdem sich herausgestellt hatte was für einen Erfolg Deathscythe war, waren Heero und Gordon aus der Wohnung ausgezogen. Heero und Duo hatten damals kurz beratschlagt was sie mit der Wohnung machen sollten. Keiner von beiden sah sich selbst in der nächsten Zukunft darin wohnen. Heero und Gordon hatten ihr Haus und Duo lebte in einer anderen Stadt. Aber beide hatten ein komisches Gefühl dabei die Wohnung zu verkaufen. Sie war immerhin ihr erstes wirkliches Heim gewesen. Trotz all der schlimmen Dinge die dort passiert waren gab es auch Massen an guten Erinnerungen. Und sie beide hatten es nicht nötig die Wohnung zu verkaufen um das Geld aufzuteilen. Deshalb waren sie nach langen Überlegungen auf eine bessere Idee gekommen.

Immer wenn Wing für einen Mitarbeiter oder Gast eine Unterkunft benötigte, nahmen sie die Wohnung. Heero bestand darauf Duo dafür sogar Miete zu bezahlen. Geld das Duo gar nicht haben wollte und sofort in seine Waisenhausstiftung fließen ließ. Aber es war ein gutes Arrangement für beide Seiten. Und jedes Mal wenn Duo nach Kalifornien reiste hatte Duo einen Ort wo er bleiben konnte.

Heero sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ja, sie ist zur Zeit frei. Wieso fragst du? Willst du mal wieder Nadine besuchen?"

Duo holte tief Luft. Jetzt musste er ziemlich geschickt vorgehen um nicht zu Lügen. Er bemühte sein Gesicht so fröhlich und neutral wie möglich zu halten. „Das auch. Aber nicht nur Nadine. Ich will natürlich auch dich besuchen. Und ich muss sowieso in die Stadt, denn ich brauch noch mehr Informationen für mein derzeitiges Projekt. Die bekomm ich nur da. Außerdem will Dan das ich dort bei einigen Vertragsverhandlungen dabei bin. Du siehst, viel zu tun und ich dachte, ich schlag einfach ganz viele Fliegen mit einer Klatsche."

„Hn!" kam als Antwort.

Das verwunderte Duo doch sehr. „Hn?" fragte er deshalb nach.

Heero sah komisch aus. Duo konnte gar nicht richtig beschreiben wie. Ein bisschen traurig, etwas verwundert und ungläubig. Heero schien mit sich zu ringen ob er antworten sollte oder nicht, doch dann nach einem tiefen Seufzer tat er es. „Duo, du hast mich noch nie besuchen wollen. Wieso jetzt? Hat dich Quatre darauf angesetzt?"

Das war ein harter Schlag für Duo. Aber da er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, gestand er sich sofort ein dass Heero Recht hatte. In den letzten Jahren war er niemals in die Stadt gekommen um Heero zu besuchen. Um genau zu sein, er hatte sich dann zwar immer mit ihm getroffen – aber eigentlich nur weil es sich komisch anfühlte in der gleichen Stadt zu sein und ihn nicht einmal kurz zu besuchen. Und so hatten sich diese Treffen immer eher wie eine leidige Pflicht angefühlt. Etwas das wohl auch Heero mitbekommen haben musste. Duo schimpfte sich selbst aus. Er wusste jetzt woran es gelegen hatte, dass er sich so ungern mit Heero getroffen hatte. Alles wegen Gordon. Alles weil er die beiden nicht zusammen hatte ertragen können.

Natürlich wusste Heero das nicht, und schien angenommen zu haben dass sich Duo aus anderen Gründen so verhielt. Duo stand jetzt vor der schwierigen Frage wie er das Erklären sollte, ohne zuviel zu verraten. „Heero bitte glaub nicht das ich dich nicht treffen wollte. Du warst mein bester Freund und du wirst das auch immer sein. Ich hab dir schon vor ein paar Tagen erklärt dass ich einfach Gordon nie gemocht habe. Ich konnte ihn nicht ertragen und ich muss mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich zuließ dass sich das auf unsere Freundschaft ausgewirkt hat.

Und was deine andere Frage anging. Nein, Quatre hat mich nicht angestiftet. Er weiß noch nicht einmal dass ich dich besuchen komme. Ich schwöre dir, dass ich diese Vertragsverhandlungen da habe und dass ich unbedingt wegen meines Projektes dorthin muss." Duo wunderte sich selbst wie weit er die Wahrheit strecken konnte. „Und dass ich deshalb in der Nähe von zwei guten Freunden bin und die beide auch sooft wie möglich sehen möchte, dass ist der Bonus zu dieser Reise den ich nicht ungenutzt lassen werde. Glaubst du mir?"

Heero blickte ihn für ein paar Momente einfach stumm an. Er schien einen inneren Kampf mit sich zu fechten. Vertrauen. Duo wurde bewusst wie schwer es für Heero jetzt sein musste wieder anderen zu vertrauen. Duo wünschte sich wohl zum tausendsten Mal, dass er Gordon in die Finger bekommen würde. Es würde Duo wirklich gut tun, seine ganze Frustration an dem Zwerg auszulassen.

Das kleine, zaghafte Lächeln war wieder auf Heeros Gesicht erschienen. „Ok, ich glaube dir dass Quatre nichts damit zu tun hat. Wann wirst du ankommen?"

Duo überschlug schnell was er noch alles vorbereiten musste. Am liebsten hätte er ‚morgen' gesagt, aber er wollte Heero auch nicht zu sehr überrumpeln. „Übermorgen," sagte er deshalb. „Kannst du mich am Shuttelport abholen?"

Heero zog wieder überrascht seine Augenbraue hoch, doch bevor Duo seine Frage zurück nehmen konnte nickte er.

Duo seufzte erleichtert und grinste breit. „Cool. Die Taxifahrer bei euch sind nämlich alle wahnsinnig. Ich freu mich schon darauf dich zu treffen."

„Ich mich auch," gab Heero leise zu.

Danach plätscherte ihr Gespräch noch ein wenig hin und her. Als Duo dann einige Minuten später die Verbindung beendete war er glücklich aber auch besorgt. Besorgt weil Heero teilweise so verschlossen und zurückhaltend war. Glücklich, weil er ihn bald wieder sehen würde. Er war entschlossener denn je, Heero zurück zu gewinnen.

Duo überlegte schon was er alles tun würde sobald er in Heeros Nähe war, doch dann erinnerte er sich daran dass er hier und jetzt noch andere wichtige Sachen zu erledigen hatte. Er würde jetzt seinen blonden Freund anrufen und ihm klar machen dass Heero ganz sicher keine Kuppelaktionen von Quatres Seite aus brauchte. Und dann würde er sich dieses Online Spiel vornehmen. Rekord, Ha! Er würde diesem Jamie schon noch zeigen wie viel sein Rekord wert war!


	11. Eine neue Mission

Titel: Rollenspiel

Autor: Laren

Disclaimer: Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.

Betadank: wie immer an Zanna. ‚knuddel'

So, diesmal wieder ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel. Aber das war der beste Punkt zum beenden. Dafür schreib ich aber gleich am nächsten weiter. Wird vielleicht sogar was bis zum WE

* * *

Duo war schon immer ein Mann der Tat gewesen, deshalb überlegte er nicht lange, sondern wählte sofort die Nummer von Quatre. Wäre doch gelacht wenn er nicht herausfinden würde, was hinter dieser „Jamie Geschichte" steckte! Er brauchte nur subtil vorzugehen. Das war schließlich seine Stärke.

Kaum erschien der blonde Schopf seines Freundes auf dem Monitor des Vidphones, da sprudelte es auch schon aus Duo hervor, „Verdammt Q, was hast du mit diesem Jamie vor?" OK, soviel zum Thema Subtilität.

Quatre sah ihn mit großen blauen Augen an. „Hallo Duo," grüßte er vollkommen perplex.

„Lenk jetzt nicht ab, Quatre. Was hast du vor? Wieso schickst du Heero jemand ‚nettes'?" Duo zischte das letzte Wort beinah.

„Soll ich ihm etwa jemand nicht nettes empfehlen?" Quatre schien immer verwirrter.

Duo war nach Haare raufen zumute. Das Gespräch lief so gar nicht, wie er es erwartet hatte. Vielleicht hätte er doch die eine oder andere Sekunde vorher genau überlegen sollen, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. „Nein. Ach. Fuck. Ich weiß nicht," grummelte Duo.

„Und woher soll ich das dann wissen?" konterte Quatre.

Duo atmete einmal tief durch. „Mir geht das nur zu schnell, Q. Vorgestern hat Heero sich noch geweigert überhaupt jemanden zur Hilfe zu holen, und heute ist er schon Feuer und Flamme wegen diesem Jamie. Das ist doch sonst nicht Heeros Art."

„Und wieso bist du plötzlich so besorgt? Das ist eine geschäftliche Angelegenheit. Wieso kümmert es dich, ob Heero jemanden einstellt oder nicht?"

Duo schwamm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Wie sollte er seine Vermutung auf den Tisch bringen, ohne dass es wie ein Vorwurf klang? Ohne dass er haargenau erklären musste warum er so rein gar nichts von Konkurrenz hielt? Duo hätte am liebsten seinen Kopf auf der Schreibtischplatte aufgeschlagen, aber das würde Quatre nur noch misstrauischer machen.

„Das geschäftliche interessiert mich auch nicht. Hey, schließlich war ich es, der Heero überhaupt erst geraten hat sich nach neuen Mitarbeitern umzusehen. Aber du hättest ihn vorhin erleben sollen. Er ist richtig begeistert von diesem Jamie. Und ich will als sein Freund halt nur wissen ob er nicht zu vorschnell mit seinem Urteil ist." Na, da hatte er die Hürde doch gar nicht mal so schlecht überquert, fand Duo.

Quatre sah ihn strafend an. „Und du glaubst, dass ich als Heeros Freund ihm jemand empfehlen würde, der sein Vertrauen nicht wert ist?"

Treffer. Duo zog tief die Luft ein. „Öhm, nein. Natürlich nicht."

Quatre nickte darauf nur. Er lächelte, doch Duo wusste genau, dass der Blonde kurz vor einer Explosion gestanden hatte. Duo verfluchte sein großes Mundwerk, wie schon so oft.

„Das ist auch gut so Duo," erklärte Quatre noch mit fester Stimme. „Lass dir versichert sein, Jamie ist ein sehr netter Mensch und loyal. Ich weiß, dass er für den Job bei Deathscythe der beste ist. Er ist ein großer Fan des Spieles und wird genau wissen, was Heero mit seinen Visionen vorhat. Er wird ihm den Rücken stärken und gemeinsam werden sie den Vorstand schon aufräumen."

Duo überlegte kurz. Heero hatte fast genau das gleiche gesagt. Alle schienen sich darauf zu konzentrieren, dass Jamie nett und fähig war. Klar das war genau das was Heero brauchte. Aber vielleicht musste Duo sich gar keine Gedanken machen. Nett und fähig und Champion beim Onlinespiel. Vor Duos innerem Auge bildete sich das typische Bild eines Nerds. Wahrscheinlich reagierte er hier nur über, und Jamie war keine Gefahr. „Na, solange er nicht gut aussieht…" murmelte Duo leise, ohne es wirklich zu registrieren.

Quatre hatte wie immer ein verdammt gutes Gehör. „Och er sieht nicht gut aus," bestätigte er. Duo wollte schon erleichtert aufamten, als Quatres Augen mehr als schelmisch blitzten. „Er sieht verdammt gut aus. So richtig zum anbeißen."

Duo wurde flau im Magen. „Quatre!" rief er entsetzt aus.

„Was denn?" fragte der Blonde mit unschuldigem Lächeln. „Er ist das reinste Eye Candy. Und alle sind der gleichen Meinung. Er hat die letzten beiden innoffiziellen ‚Schönster Mann bei WEI' Wahlen gewonnen."

Duos Gehirn trudelte. Er musste sich fast an der Schreibtischkante festhalten. „Schönster Mann bei WEI? So was habt ihr?" fragte er ungläubig.

Quatre grinste breit. „Klar!"

„Und wieso hast du das nicht gewonnen?" sprudelte es aus Duo heraus. Sicher, das war nicht das, was er eigentlich wissen wollte, aber er war nicht mehr wirklich Herr über seinen Mund.

„Weil ich als Organisator nicht daran teilnehmen kann," erklärte Quatre schlicht.

„Weiß Trowa von deinem Hobby?" Duo war vollkommen verwirrt.

„Aber sicher doch!"

Duo schüttelte seinen Kopf und versuchte wieder etwas klarer zu denken. „Lenk mich nicht die ganze Zeit ab, Q!" verlangte er.

Als Antwort bekam er nur ein belustigtes Schnauben.

Duo hatte inzwischen alle wichtigen Informationen zusammen getragen und sogar in die richtige Reihenfolge gebracht. Glaubte er zumindest. „Also noch mal langsam," versuchte er sich zu vergewissern. „Jamie ist nett, kompetent und sieht gut aus?"

„Ja," kam es als Antwort. Das merkwürdige Grinsen auf Q's Gesicht wurde immer größer und ängstigte Duo fast. Aber er würde sich jetzt nicht davon ablenken lassen.

„Und warum zum Geier setzt du den auf Heero an?" beschuldigte Duo seinen Freund.

Quatre zeigte mit seinen Händen fragend auf sich selbst. „Ich tu was?" seine Augen glitzerten gefährlich.

„Du hetzt den perfekten Partner auf Heero. Du alter Kuppler!" brach es aus Duo hervor.

„Aber Duo," sagte Q vorwurfsvoll. „Selbst wenn ich so was tun würde. Was hättest du dagegen?"

Duo wusste das der Blonde ihn jetzt an die Wand genagelt hatte. Jetzt musste er Farbe bekennen. Musste erklären, dass er nach sieben Jahren erkannt hatte, dass er Heero schon immer geliebt hatte und jetzt versuchte ihn zurück zu erobern.

Ja sicher, und gleich danach würde er sich freiwillig einer Wurzelbehandlung ohne Narkose unterziehen. Quatre würde ihn grillen. Würde ‚Ich hab's dir ja schon immer gesagt' sagen. Ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden, wieso er es nicht früher erkannt hatte. Jadda, Jadda, Jadda.

Darauf hatte Duo jetzt so überhaupt keinen Nerv. Schon schlimm genug, dass die ‚Jamie Gefahr' über seinem Kopf hing. Da brauchte er nicht auch noch eine stundenlange Lektion von Mr. Ich-weiß-alles-besser. Er würde sich diese spezielle Rede gerne anhören, aber erst nachdem er Heero erobert und sicher an seiner Seite hatte. Dann wäre es nicht halb so schlimm.

Natürlich, wenn Duo jetzt nichts sagte, dann würde Quatre mit seinem Wahnsinnsplan weiter machen. Aber das war doch sowieso nicht mehr aufzuhalten, oder? Schließlich war ja schon alles abgesprochen, dieser Jamie würde bei Heero anfangen.

„L4 an Duo. Bitte melde dich!" säuselte Quatre in diesem Moment.

Duo starrte seinen Freund mit offenem Mund an. Er bemerkte das er wohl mehrere Momente geschwiegen haben musste. Aber wer konnte auch schon eine Unterhaltung aufrecht erhalten, wenn er so schwerwiegende Gedanken denken musste? Duo sicherlich nicht.

Das wissende Grinsen, dass Quatres Gesicht umspielte machte Duo etwas Angst, aber er wollte da jetzt nicht drauf eingehen. Stattdessen fragte er etwas das ihn brennend interessierte. „Und wann fängt dieser Wunderknabe bei Heero an?"

Quatres Augenbraun hob sich fast bis zum Scheitel. „Ach, hat Heero dir das denn nicht erzählt?"

„Nein!" knurrte Duo. Das war bei ihrem Gespräch vorhin gar nicht auf den Tisch gekommen.

„Nun, Jamie muss hier noch einiges erledigen, das Projekt an dem er gerade arbeitet muss noch beendet werden. Er muss seinen Nachfolger einarbeiten und der Umzug muss geplant werden."

Das hörte sich gut an.

„Er wird schon jetzt immer mal wieder nach Kalifornien fliegen, sich schon mit seiner neuen Aufgabe vertraut machen. Ist ja kein Interessenkonflikt. Immerhin gehört WEI auch ein Anteil an Wing."

Das hörte sich weniger gut an.

„Ich denke der richtige Umzug wird in etwa zwei Monaten sein."

OK, zwei Monate. Das konnte Duo schaffen. Wäre doch gelacht. Zwei Monate um den Rekord zu brechen, Heero aus seiner Depression holen, sein Vertrauen zu erlangen und ihn zu erobern. Mission akzeptiert! Und wehe dem, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte!

„Gut!" wandte er sich an Quatre. „Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Ich hab viel zu tun."

Während Duo die Vidphoneverbindung beendete konnte er das laute Lachen von Quatre hören. Er fragte sich, was sein Freund denn so verdammt komisch fand. Aber er hatte jetzt wirklich keine Zeit mehr, sich darüber auch noch Gedanken zu machen

Aber Duo schien heute vom Pech verfolgt zu werden. Er hatte es relativ schnell geschafft, sich ein Account bei dem Onlinespiel zu besorgen. Er hatte echt etwas überlegen müssen bis er einen passenden Usernamen fand. Aus schier unerfindlichen Gründen waren Shinigami und Deathscythe (und alle Variationen) schon belegt. Grummelnd hatte er sich dann für GoD – die kurz für God of Death – entschieden, und legte auch endlich mit dem spielen los.

Es war unglaublich. Die Welt von Deathscythe war auch im Multiusermodus unbeschreiblich detailreich und Duo hätte sich fast an dem betrachten stundenlang aufhalten können.

Aber er hatte ja seine Mission und deshalb fing er an ernsthaft zu spielen. Er lernte in zwei Tutorials das er entweder mit anderen Usern zusammen oder im PvP mode gegen sie spielen konnte. Alles sehr einleuchtend, alles fast so wie bei dem Spiel das er schon kannte.

Er spielte zwei Stunden lang. Und er war gar nicht mal schlecht, etwas das er auch ohne großes Eigenlob gerne sagen konnte. Immerhin hatte er ja nun wohl auch die überragenden Reflexe eines Gundam Piloten, oder etwa nicht?

Aber als er halbwegs mit sich selbst zufrieden für diesen Abend Schluss machen wollte und sich ausloggte, da traf ihn die angezeigte Punktzahl wie ein Schlag. Er wollte es zunächst gar nicht glauben, aber auch nachdem er sich jede Zahl einzeln angesehen hatte, und nachdem er zum zwanzigsten mal dies mit dem Highscore von Jamie123 – besonders phantasievoll konnte sein Rivale nicht sein – verglichen hatte, da wurde Duo eines klar. Auf natürliche Weise würde er das nicht in den nächsten Wochen schlagen können.

Denn er hatte man gerade einen Bruchteil – weniger als ein Tausendstel – des Ergebnisses von Jamie erlangt. Es zeigte sich dann wohl doch, dass sein Konkurrent das Spiel etwas länger als knapp nen Monat spielte. Duo biss sich verzweifelt auf die Lippen.

Er wollte unbedingt diesen Rekord knacken. Irgendwie war es ihm wichtig Heero zu zeigen, dass er ihm praktisch würdig war. Ja genau. Nachdem er jahrelang über Heeros Rollenspiele und seine Profession hergezogen war, wollte er zeigen, dass er eingesehen hatte das er ein verdammt großes und überhebliches Arschloch gewesen war. Wollte zeigen dass er Heeros Arbeit als das überragende Spiel anerkannte, für das es die Fans es schon seit Jahren hielten.

Duo war sich zwar im klaren, dass es wahrscheinlich noch wichtiger war Heeros Vertrauen wieder zu erlangen, wieder sein bester Freund zu sein. Doch auch dies ließ Duo keine Ruhe. Und dass sein neuer Konkurrent ihm auf diesem Gebiet Meilenweit überlegen war, dass juckte Duo gewaltig.

Er musste also diesen Rekord brechen. Irgendwie! Und das ganze bis Jamie in zwei Monaten nach Kalifornien zog und alles verkomplizieren würde.

Duo rechnete die Stunden hoch. Vielleicht, wenn er gar nicht mehr schlafen würde, dann könnte er es schaffen.

Allerdings, und dass war der große Fehler in seinem Plan, er hätte dann auch gar keine Zeit mehr irgendetwas anderes zu tun. Etwas anderes, wie z.B. mit Heero zu reden, sich mit ihm zu treffen, mit ihm zusammen zu sein.

Duo schüttelte den Kopf. Ganz davon ab, dass er es stark bezweifelte dass er es schaffen könnte zwei Monate gar nicht zu schlafen, war dieser Plan keine wirkliche Alternative.

Starr und enttäuscht starrte Duo auf den Bildschirm wo Jamies Rekord angezeigt wurde. Frustriert hätte er am liebsten seinen Monitor eingeschlagen. Konnte sich aber noch rechtzeitig davon zurück halten, da das arme Gerät ja auch nichts dafür konnte.

Dann streifte sein Blick zufälligerweise ein Nachrichtenfenster, wo in großen Buchstaben verkündet wurde, dass beim Deathscythe Onlinespiel Cheaten unmöglich sei.

Die Räder in Duos Gehirn fingen an sich zu bewegen. Ja, wenn er vielleicht einen Weg finden würde zu betrügen. Arrrgh, allein schon das Wort ‚betrügen' hörte sich so schlimm an. Und es irgendwie erschien es Duo, als wenn er damit gegen sein ‚niemals lügen' Prinzip verstoßen würde.

Aber er wollte damit ja niemandem wehtun, redete sich Duo schnell ein. Er wollte doch nur für kurze Zeit zeigen, dass er genauso gut wie dieser Jamie sein konnte. Danach, wenn er Heero endlich erobert hatte, dann würde er sofort zugeben dass er nicht mit ganz ehrlichen Methoden gewonnen hatte.

Und wenn er bis dahin alles richtig gemacht hatte, dann wäre Heero ihm sowieso schon vollkommen verfallen und würde sich sicher darüber nicht aufregen. Besonders nicht, wenn Duo seinen „Rekord" wieder zurück gezogen hatte.

Duo kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe rum. Konnte er es wagen? Er konnte, entschied er nach langen fünf Minuten. Denn was sollte er sonst tun? Wo sich doch die gesamte Welt gegen ihn verschworen hatte.

Duo wollte das aber jetzt nicht mehr auf die lange Bank schieben. Vielleicht würde er es sich sonst bis morgen früh noch anders überlegen. Also stand er kurz auf um sich ne Cola und ne Tüte Chips zu besorgen, dann rieb er sich anfeuernd die Hände und legte los. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn er dieses Spiel nicht hacken könnte!

Vier Stunden, drei Colas und zwei Chipstüten später musste Duo grummelnd etwas weiteres einsehen. Das verdammte Spiel war so gut wie unbezwingbar. Anscheinend entsprach der Hinweis der Wahrheit.

Duo hatte schon OZ-Raketensilos gesehen, die schlechter geschützt waren, als dieses Computerspiel. Da steckte mit Sicherheit Heero dahinter. Trotz all des Frusts umspielte ein kleines Lächeln Duos Lippen. Oh ja Heero war schon immer ein Sicherheitsfanatiker gewesen.

Aber entgegen der beinahe Panik die Duo vorhin erst zu diesem Schritt getrieben hatte, war er jetzt seltsam ruhig. Er würde diesen Code knacken. Das wusste er. Über kurz oder lang würde er einen Weg hinein finden. Er hatte einen entscheidenden Vorteil gegenüber allen anderen Hackern. Er wusste wie Heeros Verstand funktionierte – zumindest auf dieser Ebene.

Sicher, er war in den letzten Jahren ziemlich eingerostet. Nachdem es keinen Grund mehr gab sich fast täglich bei OZ einzuhacken, hatte er dieses Können etwas einschlafen lassen. Aber es war wie Fahrradfahren. Er würde sich in den entsprechenden Foren umhören und nach neuen Methoden fragen. Und er hatte da sicher noch ein paar alte Programme von damals die ihm jetzt helfen konnte.

Und zur Not – Duo grinste bei dem Gedanken – zur Not konnte er ja vielleicht auch noch aus Wufei etwas herausquetschen. Die Preventer hatten mit Sicherheit die neuesten und besten Hackprogramme.

‚Paß auf Jamie, ich komme!' dachte Duo, während er die Nummer von seinem chinesischem Freund wählte. Niemand legte sich mit GoD an und gewann!


	12. Die Ankunft

**Titel:** Rollenspiel

**Autor:** Laren aka Cyrrer

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.

**Betadank:** wie immer an Zanna. ‚knuddel' besonders nach dem heroischen Kampf mit der modernen Technik

Hi, das ich das Kapitel heute noch hochlade, hätte ich fast nicht mehr gedacht. Fertig ist es ja schon länger, aber erst hatte Zanna keine Zeit zum betan, dann war ich auf Dienstreise und dann wollte das Speichermedium die Geschichte nicht mehr hergeben…

Aber jetzt ist alles fertig und ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

Duo schnaubte, als er den Hörer des Vidphones auflegte. Ausgelacht hatte Wufei ihn! Und so was schimpfte sich nun Freund. Gut, zunächst hatte Wufei noch nicht gelacht, sondern nur lang und breit über die Ungerechtigkeit lamentiert, dass Duo ihn mitten in der Nacht geweckt hatte.

Duo hatte versucht sich mit ‚Zeitverschiebung' herauszureden, wurde dann aber grummelnd darüber belehrt, dass zwischen Brüssel und London nur eine Stunde lag. Na ja, das hatte Duo halt in seiner Hast vergessen. Genauso wie ihm nicht bewusst gewesen war, dass es inzwischen schon tief in der Nacht war.

Duo hatte sich kurz entschuldigt, erklärt das er gerade mit einem wichtigen Projekt beschäftigt war und darüber die Zeit vergessen hatte. Aber nachdem er Wufei dann endlich erklärt hatte, wieso er ihn angerufen hatte, da wurde er tatsächlich ausgelacht.

Wufei erklärte ihm aufs ausführlichste, dass er auf gar keinen Fall irgendwelche Codeknacker-Programme der Preventer an Duo weiter geben könne. Für was für ein Projekt auch immer. Der einzige Weg, wie Duo jemals an diese Programme kommen würde, wäre wenn er Agent bei den Preventers werden würde. Und mit diesen Worten – und sich noch mal wegen dem geweckt werden beschwerend – legte Wufei auf.

Duo starrte immer noch auf den leeren Monitor. Ungerechtigkeit! Die ganze Welt hatte sich gegen ihn verschworen. So viel war sicher! Für einige Sekunden war er tatsächlich am überlegen, ob er nicht den Preventer beitreten solle. Une hatte immer gesagt sie würde ihn und Heero wieder zurück nehmen.

Aber er hatte es bei den Preventers gehasst und würde jetzt nicht wieder bei dieser Organisation angekrochen kommen. Außerdem, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, dann müsste er erst eine dreimonatige Ausbildung durchlaufen bevor sie ihn an irgendetwas Geheimes ran lassen würden. Und soviel Zeit hatte er nun mal nicht.

Also würde er nicht wieder Preventer Agent werden. Genauso kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken sich bei den Preventer einzuhacken um dort die entsprechenden Hackerprogramme klauen zu können. Aber diese Idee legte er ganz schnell als völligen Unsinn zur Seite. In der Zeit hätte er sicherlich auch auf „normalem" Wege Heeros Spiel gehackt.

Genau, er musste jetzt bloß aufhören hier in Panik zu verfallen und die ganze Sache mit Ruhe angehen. Dann würde das schon klappen. Und vor allem, brauchte er endlich etwas Schlaf. Morgen konnte er dann wieder frisch ans Werk.

Gesagt getan, Duo schaltete endlich seinen Computer ab und schlurfte zu seinem Bett. Er fiel wie ein lebloser Stein darauf und war tatsächlich relativ schnell eingeschlafen. Und dass obwohl er so vollkommen aufgedreht war.

Es war ein langer aber unruhiger Schlaf. Ein Traum schien in einer Endlosschleife gefangen zu sein und quälte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue. In diesem Traum hatte er Heero dicht bei sich, sie umarmten sich waren kurz davor sich zu küssen – nur damit Heero dann plötzlich aus Duos Armen entrissen wurde und verschwand.

Also Duo zum vierten Mal schweißgebadet erwachte, beschloss er, dass es vielleicht besser wäre aufzustehen. Mühsam quälte er sich aus dem Bett. Er war völlig gerädert. Kein Wunder, denn wie ihm ein Blick auf seine Uhr bestätigte, dann hatte er mal gerade vier Stunden geschlafen. Und das nachdem er beinahe 24 Stunden lang wach gewesen war.

Es war jetzt später Vormittag, und Duo wusste dass er noch sehr viel zu erledigen hatte. Er musste die Reise vorbereiten, Dan bescheid sagen, alles wichtige für die nächsten zwei Monate packen und dann wäre es vielleicht doch nicht schlecht, wenn er noch ein wenig Schlaf finden würde. Er wollte morgen auf keinen Fall Heero begegnen und wie der Tod auf Rädern aussehen. Immerhin musste er hier gegen „Eye Candy" bestehen. Duo schnaubte.

Während er hastig mit dem packen begann, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er bis zu seiner Ankunft bei Heero wohl keine Zeit mehr für seine kleine Hacker-Mission finden würde. Das ärgerte ihn schon, aber er sah ein, dass es wichtigeres gab.

Zum Beispiel mit Dan zu reden. Doch wenn Duo befürchtet hatte, dass sein Agent/Lektor/Verleger sauer wäre weil er Hals über Kopf nach Kalifornien abhaute, dann hatte sich Duo aber geirrt. Dan war begeistert und war sofort am Überlegen Duo bei mehr als nur einer Vertragsverhandlung dabei haben zu wollen. Duo tat sein bestes um dies abzuwehren, aber gegen Dan kam er nur sehr schlecht an. Na ja, wo er doch schon in der Stadt sein würde, was könnte da das eine oder andere Meeting schon schaden? Außer dass es ihm kostbare Zeit von seiner „Mission Heero zurückgewinnen" abziehen würde.

Trotzdem stimmte Duo seufzend zu. Dan war so begeistert, dass er Duo sofort alle bisherigen Vertragsvorlagen als Kopie schickte – damit Duo da auch schon mal reinschauen konnte. Wegen der Bedingungen und dem Umfang der Nutzungsrechte. Und Duo hatte wirklich nicht das Herz Dan zu beichten, dass er dafür nun wirklich keine Zeit finden würde. Aber das war nicht schlimm. Alles, was von Dan abgesegnet wurde, war OK für Duo. Was sollte da schon groß schief gehen? Die wollten sein Buch verfilmen, mehr nicht.

Das Gespräch plätscherte noch kurz vor sich hin und Duo glaubte schon er wäre gut davon gekommen, als Dan ihn auf die nächsten Kapitel ansprach. Die er natürlich unbedingt sofort – am besten vorgestern – haben wollte. Und dabei hatte er erst fünf Kapitel von Duo bekommen! Aber So waren sie die Sklaventreiber. Nie zufrieden!

Duo seufzte tief und versprach dann zumindest während des Fluges an dem Buch weiter zu schreiben. Hacken konnte er im Flugzeug sowieso nicht und das letzte Mal war er unheimlich produktiv während eines Fluges gewesen. Wenn er wieder soviel Kapitel schaffen könnte, dann könnte er diese ja Häppchenweise an Dan verfüttern und sich dadurch den Sklaventreiber für eine Weile vom Halse halten.

Danach begann Duo mit dem packen. Es war gar nicht so einfach, denn es war ja für eine längere Zeit. Mindestens für zwei Monate – und wenn es nach Duo ginge für immer. Genau in dem Moment wurde Duo bewusst, dass ein Zusammensein mit Heero vielleicht auch einen Umzug bedeuten würde. Aber das war kein Hindernis für Duo. Seinen Beruf konnte er überall ausüben. So viel lag ihm an London nun auch nicht und seine Freunde waren sowieso über die ganze Welt und die Kolonien verstreut. Wozu gab es schließlich Vidphones und Emails? Wichtig war nur, dass er immer in Heeros Nähe sein würde.

Als er endlich fertig war, sprach er nur noch kurz mit seiner älteren Nachbarin um sie dazu zu bewegen seine Blumen zu versorgen. Danach holte er sich etwas vollkommen ungesundes – aber um so schmackhafteres – von einem Imbiss und fiel nach dem Essen vollkommen erschöpft ins Bett.

Diese Nacht waren die Träume nicht mehr ganz so schlimm, vielleicht weil sich Duo inzwischen etwas beruhigt hatte. Sicher Jamie war eine Gefahr die nicht zu unterschätzen war. Aber andererseits, er kannte Heero. Nicht nur dass sie beste Freunde waren und zwei Kriege miteinander gekämpft hatten, nein sie waren auch ziemlich lang zusammen gewesen. All die schönen Momente die sie gehabt haben waren ein Vorteil den Jamie nicht besaß. Sicher, sie hatten sich im bösen getrennt, aber wenn er Heero von seinen redlichen Absichten überzeugen konnte, dann wäre es doch gelacht, wenn sich dieser statt dessen für jemand anderes entscheiden würde. Und jeden noch so kleinen Zweifel an dieser Theorie verbannte Duo jetzt erst einmal. Um alles andere konnte er sich kümmern, sobald er in Kalifornien etwas zur Ruhe gekommen wäre.

Der Flug am nächsten Tag war dann nicht ganz so produktiv wie es sich Duo – und Dan – gewünscht hätte, aber er schaffte es trotz aller gedanklicher Ablenkung zwei Kapitel fertig zu stellen. So langsam näherte er sich auch dem Ende des Buches. Und was ihm auffiel war, dass seine zwei Hauptpersonen sehr viel weniger Probleme hatten sich ihre Liebe einzugestehen und zueinander zu finden, als in der Realität.

Manche Leute lasen um zu vergessen – Duo schrieb.

Ansonsten verlief der Flug sehr ereignislos. Aber das war vielleicht auch besser so, Duo hatte schließlich immer Probleme damit jemand anderen die Steuerung eines Shuttles zu überlassen. Da war er für jede Ablenkung dankbar.

Nachdem das Flugzeug gelandet war und Duo versuchte sein Gepäck zusammen zu suchen, da wurde ihm plötzlich richtig mulmig im Magen. Gleich würde er Heero wieder sehen. Er freute sich total darauf, aber er war auch sehr angespannt, weil er auf keinen Fall etwas falsch machen wollte.

Doch all diese Anspannung fiel wie auf einen Schlag von Duo ab, als er Heero am Ausgang der Ankunftshalle stehen sah. Der ehemalige Wing Pilot hatte also sein Versprechen wahr gemacht und holte ihn ab. Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchströmte Duo. Zwar hatte er nicht wirklich befürchtet, dass Heero nicht zu seinem Wort stehen würde, aber es war trotzdem unheimlich schön ihn dort vor zu finden.

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken eilte Duo auf den anderen zu, ließ einfach seine Koffer auf den Boden fallen und umarmte Heero. Es war nur eine kameradschaftliche Umarmung, aber Duo war trotzdem froh dass Heero sie ohne weiteres erwiderte. Er schien nicht mehr vollkommen davon überrascht zu sein, wenn Duo seine körperliche Nähe suchte. Das war ein großer Fortschritt.

„Hn Baka, lass mich los," grummelte Heero, als die Umarmung etwas länger als nötig dauerte.

Duo lockerte tatsächlich seinen Griff und bog seinen Kopf so, dass er Heero grinsend ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Schöne Begrüßung ist das," witzelte er.

Ein ultra kurzes Lächeln erhellte Heeros Gesicht. „Schön das du da bist," sagte er und man konnte seinem Tonfall entnehmen dass er dies auch wirklich so meinte. Duos Herz pochte wie wild. „Wie war dein Flug?"

Duo zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern. „Wie immer."

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie immer?" vergewisserte er sich. „Das arme Flugpersonal. Du hast sie wahrscheinlich in den Wahnsinn getrieben."

Erwachsen wie er war, streckte Duo seine Zunge raus. „Hab ich gar nicht. Ich war ganz brav. Und ich hab sogar fleißig an meinem Buch geschrieben. Das wird mir diesen Sklaventreiber von einem Verleger vom Hals halten."

Heero schaute ihn kurz verwirrt an, doch dann bemerkte er, dass Duo scherzte und lachte frei auf. Er stupste Duo mit der Schulter an. „Komm, lass uns gehen," dann hob er einen von Duos Koffern hoch. „Uff, Baka wie viel Tonnen schleppst du denn mit dir rum?"

„Nur das nötigste Heero," besänftigte Duo. Dann rückte er seine Notebooktasche zurecht und hob den zweiten Koffer.

„Hn, wenn das nur das nötigste ist, wie lange hast du denn vor hier zu bleiben?" Heero steuerte in Richtung des Parkhauses während er sprach.

‚Für immer' dachte Duo, aber er würde sich lieber auf die Zunge beißen, als dies jetzt schon zu enthüllen. Soweit war er noch nicht mit seiner Mission. „Ein paar Wochen, vielleicht zwei Monate. Ist das ein Problem? Brauchst du die Wohnung?" Duo hatte plötzlich die Vision, dass er ihre Wohnung verlassen musste um demnächst Jamie Platz zu machen. Er schüttelte sich innerlich, neuer Stoff für weitere Alpträume.

Heero drehte sich kurz zu ihm um, seine Stirn war in Falten gelegt. „Nein, kein Problem. Ich hatte nur nicht erwartet dass deine Recherchen hier solange dauern würden."

„Nun," sagte Duo gedehnt, „Es geht ja nicht nur um Recherchen. Da sind auch noch diese Vertragsverhandlungen zu denen mein Verleger mich praktisch zwingt," er lächelte breit um seinen Worten die Spitze zu nehmen. „Und außerdem werde ich mir viel Zeit für meine zwei besten Freunde nehmen. Nadine hab ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, und ich werde dich sooft es geht von der Arbeit entführen."

Heero schaute ihn aus großen Augen an, dann nickte er zustimmend. Duo hätte Freudentänze aufführen können. So wie der andere in letzter Zeit drauf war, hätte es auch genauso gut sein können, dass er nicht so freigebig mit seiner Zeit und Gesellschaft wäre. Und dann hätte Duo sich etwas Schlaues einfallen lassen müssen um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Es hatte scheinbar geholfen, dass er erklärt hatte, dass sein neues Interesse an Heeros Gesellschaft nichts mit Quatre zu tun hatte. Er hatte durch seien Beschreibungen von Quatres „Spanischer Inquisition" den anderen wohl viel zu wachsam werden lassen.

Kurz darauf erreichten sie die Heeros geparktes Auto. Duo seufzte tief. Der andere fuhr immer noch einen alten ausgebeulten Kombi. Sicher, jetzt war es gar nicht mal schlecht – immerhin hatten sie dadurch genug Platz für sein ganzes Gepäck. Aber für den CEO einer angesehenen, hippen Computerspiel Firma war das nicht wirklich das passende Fahrzeug. Heero bräuchte einen kleinen schwarzen Sportflitzer, beschloss Duo. Ein schickes Auto, bei dem es Duo Spaß machen würde es auszuleihen. Er grinste bei der Vorstellung und setzte diesen Punkt auf die lange Liste was er alles mit Heero machen würde.

Nachdem sie das Gepäck bequem in den Kofferraum gestapelt hatten, fuhren sie auch schon los. Heero war nicht besonders gesprächig während der Fahrt, aber es war ein gemütliches Schweigen. Hin und wieder sagten sie etwas und genossen einfach die Nähe des anderen.

Nach etwas mehr als der Hälfte der Fahrt gähnte Duo. „Boah bin ich müde. Diese Shuttleflüge schaffen mich wirklich."

„Hn, wir sind ja gleich da. Dann könntest du dich schlafen legen."

Duo warf einen flüchtigen Blick nach draußen. Es war zwar langsam dunkel, aber es kam Duo noch so überhaupt nicht nach schlafen vor. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin noch auf die andere Zeitzone eingestellt. Wenn ich jetzt schlaf, dann bin ich in drei Stunden wach und morgen und übermorgen nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Mein Schlafrhythmus ist sowieso vollkommen durcheinander, da werde ich mich lieber gleich richtig an eure Zeit gewöhnen. Aber Hunger hätte ich."

„Hn, ich hab ein paar Lebensmittel besorgt und bei dir in den Kühlschrank getan."

Duo blinzelte. „Danke, das ist furchtbar nett von dir." Es freute ihn wirklich, dass Heero an so eine Kleinigkeit gedacht hatte. Aber andererseits, es sollte ihn nicht dermaßen überraschen. Heero hatte schon vor Jahren, schon damals als sie noch zusammen waren, viel über menschliche Interaktion gelernt. Er war nicht mehr der perfekte Soldat, der nicht an so etwas für die Mission unbedeutendes denken würde.

„Aber weißt du was," fügte Duo hinzu. „Ich glaub ich will lieber essen gehen. Existiert das Thailändische Restaurant an der Straßenecke noch?" In dem kleinen Laden hatten sie mindestens einmal die Woche gegessen. Es war lecker, preiswert und keiner von ihnen hatte Essen kochen müssen.

„Ich glaub schon," antwortete Heero.

„Wunderbar, dann lade ich dich ein."

Es wirkte kurz so, als wenn Heero nicht sehr begeistert wäre. „Bist du nicht müde? Es wäre doch einfacher wenn du dir nur etwas zum mitnehmen holst."

Duo wischte diese Einwand mit einer Handbewegung fort. „Ach was. Ich freu mich schon mit dir dort essen zu gehen. So wie in alten Zeiten."

Er hatte die letzte Bemerkung kaum ausgesprochen, da spürte Duo auch schon, dass er damit wohl einen Fehler begangen hatte. Heeros Hände verkrampften sich merklich um das Lenkrad. Scheinbar war es keine so gute Idee den anderen an ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit zu erinnern. Duos Mund schaltete auf Automatik und plapperte einfach weiter, hoffte so den unangenehmen Moment zu überspielen. „Die machen einfach das beste Erdnußcurry das es gibt. Und die Thom Kha Gai die sie servieren ist auch nicht von schlechten Eltern. Schön scharf."

Duo wusste nicht, ob es an seinem Geplapper lag, aber Heero entspannte sich wieder. Trotzdem speicherte Duo die Erkenntnis, dass Heero nicht allzu gern an ihre Vergangenheit erinnert werden wollte gut weg. Er konnte nur hoffen das Heero so reagierte, weil er traurig war dass es vorbei war und nicht weil er nie wieder auf diese Art und Weise etwas mit Duo zu tun haben wollte. Das könnte sonst zu einem kleineren Rückschlag bei Duos Mission führen.

Duo atmete tief durch und ermahnte sich zum tausendsten mal, Nadines Ratschlag zu befolgen. Er musste erst wieder Heeros Vertrauen gewinnen bevor er an einer tieferen Beziehung zwischen ihnen arbeiten konnte. Gerade diese kleinen Momente zeigten dies all zu genau. Aber Duo würde auf die richtige Gelegenheit warten können, er würde nichts übereilen und damit erst recht alles kaputt machen. Vollkommen egal ob diese tickende Zeitbombe namens Jamie über seinem Kopf schwebte oder nicht.

Und etwas weiteres wusste Duo auch, er durfte nicht zu verkrampft an die Sache herangehen. Damit würde er sicher nur das genaue Gegenteil erreichen. Natürlich war es viel schwerer sich an seine guten Vorsätze zu halten, als sie aufzustellen.

Kurz darauf hatte Heero den Wagen in der Tiefgarage des Hauses geparkt. Schwer beladen machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl. Als sie dann die Haustür erreichten, klopfte Duos Herz doch ziemlich aufgeregt.

Er hatte die Wohnung schon seit Jahren nicht mehr betreten. Bei den meisten seiner Besuche hier in der Stadt war er bei Nadine unter gekommen. Als er dann die Wohnung betrat schaute er sich zunächst vollkommen erstaunt und auch enttäuscht um.

Alles war umgestaltet worden. Natürlich hatte Duo gewusst dass dies passiert war. Schließlich war erst er und dann Heero ausgezogen. Sie hatten jeweils ihre Sachen und auch Möbel mitgenommen. Außerdem hatte die Firma die Wohnung renoviert und neutral möbliert, als entschieden wurde sie für Mitarbeiter und Gäste zu verwenden.

Nichts erinnerte mehr an ihre erste gemeinsame Wohnung. Sicher die Räume waren noch die gleichen, aber das Flair, die Einrichtung, einfach alles war anders. Duo kam sich mehr wie ein Besucher als ein Besitzer vor. Dies war nicht mehr ihr Heim. Nicht mehr der erste Ort der ihnen gemeinsam gehört hatte, den sie gemeinsam gestaltet hatten.

Duo seufzte tief und ließ seinen Koffer auf den Boden fallen, dann legte er die Notebooktasche auf den Schreibtisch der im großen Wohnraum stand. Er drehte sich einmal um die Achse und sah dabei alles an. „Das sieht sehr edel aus," erklärte er. Edel, ja genau dass traf es. Bei der Umgestaltung der Wohnung hatte ein Innenarchitekt sicher viel Geld verdient. Die Möbel, die Bilder, die Accessoires, alles war aufeinander abgestimmt und sicher nicht gerade billig gewesen.

Und nichts erinnerte mehr an das perfekte Chaos, dass ihre beiden Sachen früher hier gebildet hatten. Duos Krimskrams, Heeros Computerzubehör. Obwohl so vollkommen unterschiedlich hatten diese Gegenstände miteinander harmonisiert. Duo erinnerte sich fast schmerzlich daran, wie viel Spaß sie bei der Einrichtung der Wohnung gehabt hatten. Sie hatten alles selbst gemacht, zusammen die Möbelläden durchsucht und sich an den Renovierungen versucht. Sie waren ein Team gewesen.

Verdammt, wieso war er nur so blind und so dämlich gewesen und hatte das alles weggeschmissen? Obwohl er es in den letzen Wochen schon mehr als tausend mal getan hatte, hätte sich Duo in dem Moment am liebsten wieder selbst in den Hintern getreten.

„Hn. Welches Schlafzimmer möchtest du?" fragte Heero.

„Meins," antwortete Duo bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte. Und so war es auch besser. Denn selbst mit all der Veränderung die diese Wohnung durchlebt hatte, fühlte sich Duo noch nicht in der Lage in ihrem gemeinsamen zu schlafen. Irgendwie schien das nicht richtig zu sein, dass würde er erst tun, wenn sie wieder zusammen wären.

„Das andere ist aber größer," war Heero ein.

Duo machte schnell eine abwehrende Handbewegung. „Kein Problem. Ich mochte die Aussicht von dem kleinen Zimmer besser. Wenn du die Koffer dorthin tragen könntest, dann pack ich hier schnell das nötigste aus und dann bin ich auch schon fertig."

„OK," erwiderte Heero und ging mit den Gepäckstücken in die gewünschte Richtung.

Duo blickte ihm noch kurz nach, dann holte er schnell sein Notebook aus der Tasche und stellte es auf den Schreibtisch. Ein paar Sekunden später waren die Kabel verbunden. So, dieses Möbelstück hatte er schon mal für sich erobert. Jetzt fehlte nur noch eines.

Andächtig holte Duo ein kleines gerahmtes Photo und eine Schraubenmutter aus der Tasche. Das Photo war nach dem Ende des ersten Krieges von allen fünf Gundam Piloten gemacht worden. Duo liebte dieses Bild. Sie waren da alle noch so furchtbar jung gewesen und sie hatten alle vollkommen glücklich ausgesehen. Die Schraubenmutter war das einzige Stück, dass er von seinem alten Kumpel Deathscythe hatte behalten können.

Nachdem er diese beiden Gegenstände auf den großen Couchtisch gestellt hatte, kam sich Duo zum ersten Mal heute in dieser Wohnung heimisch vor. Jetzt hatte er alles was er brauchte. Ein paar Klamotten, sein Notebook, seine Erinnerungen und Heero.

Vielleicht sollte er den Wing Piloten in der Wohnung anketten, damit dieses Gefühl nicht mehr weggehen konnte. Duo schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Dann ging er kurz ins angrenzende Badezimmer um sich ein wenig frisch zu machen. Der Shuttleflug dauerte nur wenige Stunden, trotzdem kam er sich vollkommen durchgeschwitzt vor.

Als er aus dem Badezimmer kam, fand er Heero, der neugierig die Mutter in die Hand genommen hatte und sie betrachtete. „Hast du dieses alte Stück immer noch?" fragte er.

„Aber natürlich. Das einzige Erinnerungsstück das ich von Deathscythe hab. Wo ich bin, da ist auch dieses Stück Gundanium." Duo grinste während er das sagte.

Heero schaute ihn bedeutend an, dann legte er die Mutter wieder auf das Regeln. „Wenn du fertig bist, dann können wir ja gehen."

Gesagt, getan. Ein paar Minuten später saßen sie in dem gemütlichen Restaurant. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen asiatischen Läden, hatten die Besitzer hier auf einen Großteil der üblichen Kitsch-Accessoires verzichtet. Alles war effizient und gemütlich eingerichtet. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Laden Heero deshalb so gut gefallen.

Es könnte natürlich auch am Essen liegen. Diese Erkenntnis traf Duo, als er den ersten Löffel seiner Lieblingssuppe schlürfte. Er hatte noch keinen anderen Laden gefunden, die die Thom Kha Gai so gut hinbekamen. „Mjamm! Ist das lecker!" erklärte er aus tiefstem Herzen.

Heero nickte bestätigend.

Sie ließen sich Zeit beim essen. Die Atmosphäre war entspannt und sie unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt.

„Wie geht es mit deinem Buch voran?" fragte Heero als sie beim Hauptgericht angekommen waren.

Ein Bissen vom Erdnuss-Curry und Duos Magen frohlockte. „Super," erklärte er. „Ich bin sogar etwas schneller als unser Zeitplan vorschreibt. Wir werden wohl keine Probleme haben, es im März heraus zu bringen. Mein Verleger prophezeit grandiose Verkaufszahlen."

Heero sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Das ist gut. Du hast schon so lange nichts mehr geschrieben."

Duo zuckte fast zusammen. Verdammt, bald musste er Heero und den anderen aber wirklich von seinem Pseudonym erzählen. So ging es nicht mehr weiter, irgendwann würde er sich noch in eine Lüge verheddern. Er nahm sich fest vor, dieses Thema anzusprechen, wenn sie das nächste Mal alle beisammen waren. Auf jeden Fall noch bevor das Buch heraus kam.

Nur heute würde er noch nichts sagen. Dass er jetzt Fantasy Romane schrieb, obwohl er dieses Genre früher genau wie Heeros Rollenspielleidenschaft immer verdammt hatte, dass könnte vielleicht etwas blöd wirken. Das würde er Heero erklären, wenn dieser nicht mehr daran zweifelte, dass sie immer noch beste Freunde waren.

„Geschrieben hab ich schon so einiges. Nur kein großes politisches Buch."

„Hn, ich hatte fast schon befürchtet, du hättest das Schreiben aufgegeben."

Duo blickte Heero mit echtem Entsetzen an. „Ich das Schreiben aufgeben? Niemals! Ich hätte zwar nie gedacht, dass ich Autor werden würde. Aber das ist genau dass, was richtig für mich ist."

„Es ist gut das du deinen Weg gefunden hast."

Eine kurze Pause entstand. Und Duo beeilte sich diese zu überbrücken. „Und wie sieht es bei dir aus? Machen dir deine Manager immer noch das Leben zur Hölle?"

Heero wiegte seinen Kopf hin und her. „Es ist besser geworden, seit ich den größten Quertreiber entlassen habe."

„Das ist gut!" grinste Duo.

„Ja, das ist es. Trotzdem machen sie sich immer noch Sorgen um die Zukunft von Wing."

Duo warf Heero einen verwirrten Blick zu. „Wieso denn das?"

„Nun, sie befürchten, dass durch Gordons Weggang sich die Qualität der nächsten Spielegenerationen verschlechtern könnte."

Duo runzelte die Stirn. „Aber ich dachte die Spiele sind dein Baby? Welchen Einfluss kann Gordon da schon gehabt haben?"

„Nun das ist so. Gordon war immer unser Spielleiter. Das ist derjenige der sich die Abenteuer die die Gruppe erlebt ausdenkt."

„Und?" fragte Duo neugierig.

„Und am Anfang, bei allen Versionen von Deathscythe, da hat Gordon auch zu der Geschichte die Grundidee gehabt. Natürlich wurde das alles noch verfeinert und verglichen zu den Rest das Deathscythe ausmacht ist es nur ein kleiner Teil. Aber die Fans lieben dieses Spiel ja auch, weil es neben der unglaublichen Effekte und Tricks auch eine halbwegs intelligente Geschichte aufweisen kann. Das unterscheidet uns von so vielem Mist der auf dem Markt ist."

„Ok, versteh ich. Weil Gordon bisher die… ich nenn es mal kreativen Ideen zur Geschichte hatte, befürchtet dein Vorstand jetzt, dass die nächsten Spiele seelenlos werden."

Heero nickte. „Genau so ist es. Diese Angst ist natürlich vollkommen unbegründet. Schon jetzt arbeiten mehrere gute Storyautoren für uns. Die werden Gordon ohne weiteres ersetzen können. Aber besonders jetzt, wo ich daran denke Deathscythe auslaufen zu lassen, da wird mein Vorstand nervös."

Duo zuckte zusammen. „Wieso willst du Deathscythe auslaufen lassen?"

„Nun ja, ich finde zwei Sequels zu einem Spiel, das reicht aus. Deathscythe ist immer noch ein Top Spiel und wird es sicher auch noch auf Jahre hinaus leiben. Aber ich will mich nicht auf diesen Lorbeeren ausruhen. Und ab jetzt nur noch weitere Add-Ons zu diesem Spiel herausbringen. Ich stehe nicht gern still."

Ein verräterisches Leuchten erhellte Heeros Augen. Duo lächelte tief. „Oh, du hast wohl schon konkrete Pläne?"

Der andere nickte begeistert. „Ich will eine vollkommen neue Welt erschaffen. Mit einem vollkommen neuen Spielprinzip. Wir stehen im Moment in Verhandlung über die Rechte an einer Buchserie. Wenn wir die bekommen, dann könnte das der nächste Meilenstein im Computerspiel-Genre sein. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, welche Tricks wir einbauen wollen."

Heero geriet ins schwärmen. Und Duo wurde es warm ums Herz. So begeistert hatte er den anderen schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. Duo lauschte noch eine Weile den Beschreibungen. Dann sagte er. „Das hört sich alles wahnsinnig aufregend an. Ich hätte im Leben nicht vermutet, was alles hinter der Entwicklung eines Spieles steckt. Aber auch wenn ich nicht viel Ahnung von dem ganzen hab, ich glaub das wird ein Renner."

„Das hoffe ich auch," bestätigte Heero.

Duo konnte diese Hoffnung gut verstehen. In der Öffentlichkeit wurde Wing immer mit Gordon und Heero gemeinsam verbunden. Dieses neue Projekt war praktisch seine Art sich von diesem Image freizuschwimmen. Sollte dieses neue Spiel der Erfolg werden nach dem es sich anhörte, dann würde Gordon bald in Vergessenheit geraten.

„Das sind ja tolle Pläne. Wann wird dieses Spiel herauskommen?"

„Wenn die Verhandlungen erfolgreich sind, vielleicht in eineinhalb Jahren."

„Wow, so lang?"

„Wir erschaffen da eine neue Welt Duo, das dauert so seine Zeit."

„Also für meine Bücher brauch ich nicht so lang," witzelte Duo.

Und tatsächlich, anstatt ärgerlich zu werden, lächelte Heero nur.

„Und damit bist du denn jetzt vollkommen beschäftigt?" hakte Duo nach.

Ein Kopfschütteln antwortete ihm. „Nein nicht nur. Im Moment konzentrier ich mich eher auf die Planung für die World-Convention?"

„Äh…." sagte Duo. „Was ist das?"

Heero sah ihn vollkommen ungläubig an, so als könnte er nicht fassen, dass jemand das nicht wusste. „Das ist die größte Convention/Messe die es im Rollenspiel Sektor gibt. Alle großen Spielefirmen werden sich dort den Fans vorstellen. Das ist jedes Jahr ein riesiges Ereignis."

„Sorry, sagt mir immer noch nicht viel."

Heero legte sein Besteck zur Seite und begann ernsthaft zu erklären. „Stell es dir als Messe vor. Eigentlich alle Firmen die in diesem Genre etwas anbieten, haben dort ihre Stände, stellen ihre Produkte vor. Die Besucher – die Fans und unsere Kunden – kommen um sich über Neuheiten zu informieren. Und um einander zu treffen. Es gibt dort Spielturniere, viele erscheinen in ihren Kostümen. Um es kurz zu sagen, es ist ein großes Happening."

„Aber ihr habt doch gar kein neues Spiel, oder? Deathscythe 3 ist schon seit November im Handel."

Heero winkte ab. „Das hat ja nichts zu sagen. Wir werden natürlich trotzdem groß auf der Messe vertreten sein. Die Fans erwarten dass. Dort werden unsere Meisterschaften ausgetragen, es gibt Cheatertreffen und und und. Ach ja und ich werde natürlich auch da sein."

Auch dieses Thema schien Heero zu begeistern. Duo konnte sich zwar nicht wirklich vorstellen, wie der ehemalige Gundam Pilot sich in einer so schwer zu beherrschenden Menschenmenge wohl fühlen konnte, aber es war sicher auch nicht verkehrt für Heeros Ego, wenn er sich unter seine bewundernden Fans begab. Wenn Duos Beobachtungen korrekt war, dann verehrten die Deathscythe Spieler dessen Erfinder fast abgöttisch. Das konnte nicht schaden.

„Wann ist denn diese Convention?" fragte Duo. Er hatte so am Rande mitbekommen, dass dort auch Meisterschaften ausgetragen wurden. Wahrscheinlich würde dieser Jamie sich das nicht entgehen lassen.

„Anfang März," erklärte Heero.

OK, bis dahin wollte Duo den anderen eh für sich erobert haben. Und wenn das bedeutete, dass er zu so einer Convention gehen musste, dann war es halt so.

Während des Redens hatten sie beide das Essen beendet. Heero blickte auf seine Uhr. „Oh schon so spät. Ich muss morgen früh raus."

Duo seufzte, aber daran war wohl nichts zu ändern. „Kein Problem Heero. Ich danke dir für deine Gesellschaft. Wann hast du morgen Feierabend?"

„So gegen sieben, denke ich. Wieso fragst du?"

„Wenn du magst, dann würde ich gerne etwas mit dir unternehmen."

„Was denn?" fragte Heero argwöhnisch.

„Das ist ein Geheimnis," erklärte Duo schnell. Eigentlich wusste er nur noch nicht genau was er denn tun wollte.

Heero schien für einige Momente überlegen zu müssen. „Willst du dich nicht mit Nadine treffen?" hakte er noch einmal nach.

Duo schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, die treffe ich tagsüber. Was sagst du jetzt zu meiner Idee?"

Heero stockte noch einmal, doch dann nickte er. „OK, dann treffen wir uns morgen."

„Super!" grinste Duo. Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass Heero nein sagen würde. Und diese Option war bei seinem großartigen Plan eigentlich nicht vorgesehen. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch etwas neutrales, nettes ausdenken, dass sie morgen machen konnten. Duos Gehirn fing sofort an zu arbeiten. Er freute sich schon auf den nächsten Tag.


	13. Unerwartete Ereignisse

**Titel**: Rollenspiel

**Autor:** Laren

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.

**Betadank:** wie immer an Zanna.

Ja, damit habt ihr nicht gerechnet, oder? So schnell schon das nächste Kapitel zu bekommen….

Aber es hat mir keine Ruhe mehr gelassen. Endlich bin ich bei dem Punkt angelangt zu dem ich schon so lange wollte. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

* * *

„Darten?" fragte Heero ziemlich ungläubig.

Duo rollte mit den Augen. Immerhin fragte Heero dies jetzt schon zum dritten Mal. Dann lächelte er breit und zog den anderen mit sich.

„Du hast mich hierher zum Darten gebracht?" vergewisserte sich Heero ein weiteres Mal.

Duo konnte mit dem lachen echt nicht mehr an sich halten. „Klar hab ich das. Warum auch nicht?" dann drückte er Heero einfach drei Pfeile in die Hand und rückte ihn so zurecht, dass er genau auf der Entfernungslinie stand. Perfekt, jetzt konnten sie loslegen.

Duo hatte in der Nacht lange wach gelegen und überlegt was er denn mit Heero am folgenden Abend machen wollte. Nur essen gehen schien ihm als zu wenig, aber alles andere was ihm einfiel war ‚zuviel'. Es sollte etwas gemütliches sein, etwas bei dem sie ne Weile beschäftigt waren, trotzdem reden konnten und auch was zu essen bekamen.

Und so war ihm nach einiger Zeit das Darten eingefallen. Nicht umsonst hatte er die letzten Jahre in London gelebt, und zu jedem richtigen Pub gehörte eine Dartscheibe.

Es hatte zwar etwas gebraucht bis Duo hier in dieser Stadt einen Pub ausfindig gemacht hatte der zumindest halbwegs das Flair der Londoner verspürte aber es gab nichts, was es in Kalifornien nicht gab.

Und der Laden in den er Heero jetzt geschleppt hatte, war wirklich nicht so schlecht. Gemütlich eingerichtet, das Bier war frisch gezapft und ziemlich lecker und die Essenskarte war zwar übersichtlich, aber ok. Sie hatten sich beide Pommes bzw. Chips bestellt und sie genüsslich mit den Fingern gegessen.

Heero wirkte zwar immer noch etwas überrascht über Duos Wahl, aber Duo konnte an seinen leuchtenden Augen erkennen, dass es dem anderen hier gefiel.

„Aber Duo, ich kann kein Dart spielen," protestierte Heero noch ein wenig.

Duo wischte den Einwand mit einer leichten Geste weg. „Ach was, jeder kann Dart spielen," verkündete er großzügig. Natürlich, die einen besser als die anderen, aber darum ging es hier jetzt nicht. „Alles was du machen musst, ist mit den Pfeilen auf die Scheibe zu zielen und zu treffen. Das sollte ein leichtes für einen ehemaligen Gundam Piloten sein. Den Rest macht dann die Scheibe," erklärte Duo voller Überzeugung. Und es stimmte auch. Mit diesen elektronischen Scheiben war das Spielen vollkommen einfach. Man musste sich keinerlei Gedanken um das Punkte zählen machen.

„Na, wenn du es sagst," grummelte Heero. Duo schaute ihn von der Seite an, und wenn er sich nicht vollkommen irrte, dann hatte dieser seinen Mund schmollend zusammen gezogen. Duo musste verdammt an sich halten um ihn nicht hier und jetzt zu küssen. Es sollte verboten sein, so verdammt sexy auszusehen. Duo grinste bei dem Gedanken.

„Pass auf, ich erklär es dir," erklärte Duo anstelle des Küssens. Er nahm Heeros Hand in seine und zeigte ihm wie er den Pfeil halten musste und wie er am besten zielte. „Bei jedem Feld steht dabei, wie viel Punkte es wert ist. Siehst du auf der Scheibe diese zwei abgetrennten Ringe? Wenn du den äußeren – den Double – triffst, dann zählt es den Zahlenwert mal zwei. Der innere ist der Tripple und zählt dreifach. Dann sind da die zwei Kreise in der Mitte. Der blaue äußere, dass ist der Bull und zählt 25 Punkte. Der ganz kleine rote, das ist der Double-Bull und zählt deshalb 50. Wir machen jetzt ein einfaches 301 Spiel. Das bedeutet du musst so schnell wie möglich von 301 Punkte auf Null herunter kommen. Also soviel wie möglich mit deinen Pfeilen – Pro Runde wirfst du drei – treffen. Das heißt am Anfang wirst du am besten auf die Tripple-Zwanzig zielen, weil das die meisten Punkte bringt. Aber sorg dafür das du überhaupt die Scheibe triffst. Und zum Schluss musst du aufpassen, dass du nicht mehr als die noch übrige Punktzahl wirfst, weil ansonsten ist dein Wurf ungültig. Ich glaub das ist alles."

„Hn," erwiderte Heero konzentriert.

Duo grinste wieder. „Los, wirf einfach mal drauf los. Es wird schon klappen," dann gab er dem anderen einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Rücken.

Heero warf und traf daneben. Seine Stirn runzelte sich und er warf ein zweites Mal. Diesmal traf er sogar und Duo feuerte ihn an.

Sie hatten Spaß. Anders konnte Duo es nicht beschreiben. Heero hatte ziemlich schnell begriffen wie das Spiel funktionierte. Kein Wunder, schließlich war es nicht so schwer. Und mit seiner mehr als übertrainierten Hand-Auge-Koordination war es klar, dass Heero ziemlich schnell ziemlich gut wurde. Als er zum ersten mal Tripple-Zwanzig traf leuchteten seine Augen vor Freude und Duos Herz zersprang fast vor Glück. Und er nahm sich fest vor, Heero noch öfters so eine Freude zu bereiten.

Sie spielten vielleicht seit einer Stunde, als zwei Typen auf sie zukamen. Die beiden waren relativ groß von Statur und vielleicht Mitte/Ende Dreißig. Duo bemerkte wie Heero kurz zusammen zuckte, obwohl die beiden sicherlich keine Gefahr bedeuteten.

„Hey Jungs," dröhnte der eine. „Wollt ihr die Scheibe noch lange in Beschlag nehmen? Wir würden auch gern spielen."

Duo runzelte kurz die Stirn. Es war die einzige Scheibe in dem Pub, da wäre es fast unhöflich, wenn sie die ganze Zeit spielen würden. Aber Heero hatte gerade soviel Spaß und er natürlich auch. Er schüttelte abweisend den Kopf. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig. Aber wie wäre es mit einer gemeinsamen Partie? Cut Throat? Wir zwei gegen euch?"

„Klar warum nicht. Das ist Pete, ich bin John. Und wir werden mit euch den Boden aufwischen," erklärte der eine Riese gutmütig.

Duo lachte kurz und stellte schnell das neue Spiel an der Scheibe an. Als er sich zu Heero umdrehte sah er den verwirrten Ausdruck auf dessen Gesicht. Duo hob fragend die Augenbraue.

„Duo, was bedeutet das?" flüsterte Heero.

Duo beugte sich verschwörerisch zu ihm. „Wir spielen jetzt als Team gegen die beiden Burschen. Cut Throat ist ein spezielles Dart Spiel. Ziel ist es die Felder 15-20 und das Bull jeweils dreimal zu treffen. Sobald man es geschafft hat und der Gegner noch nicht, kann man darauf Punkten. Diese Punkte werden als Miese dem Gegner zugeschrieben. Wer am meisten Punkte am Ende hat, der hat verloren. Alles klar?"

„Ich hoffe. Aber Duo, ich bin nicht besonders gut."

„Keine Sorge Hee-chan. Wir sind ein Team, wir machen sie schon fertig."

Als sie drei Stunden später endlich den Pub verließen wusste Duo, dass es eine sehr gute Idee gewesen war hierher zu kommen. Heero war den ganzen Abend sehr locker gewesen. Hatte sogar mit den zwei Fremden gescherzt und sie hatten alles in allem verdammt viel Spaß gehabt.

Heero hatte Duo noch nach Hause gefahren. Als sie vor dem Gebäude anhielten sagte er. „Das war ein netter Abend, danke Duo."

Duo musste einfach lächeln bei dieser Aussage. „Mir hat es auch viel Spaß gemacht. Morgen wieder?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht," sagte er.

Duo war als wenn er einen Schlag in die Magengrube bekommen hätte.

Doch Heero redete weiter. „Ich hab ein sehr spätes Meeting im Büro. Das würde einfach nicht klappen. Wie wäre es aber mit übermorgen?" Heero wirkte bei dieser Frage auch hoffungsvoll.

„Auf jeden Fall," erwiderte Duo erleichtert. Er war froh das der andere von sich aus sofort einen Alternativvorschlag gemacht hatte. „Weißt du was? Du hast mich jetzt zweimal abgeholt, diesmal machen wir es anders rum. Ich hol dich von der Arbeit ab. Um sieben?"

Heero nickte. „Willst du wieder darten?"

„Hmmm, ich glaub mir fallen noch ein paar andere Dinge ein, die Spaß machen. Lass dich überraschen."

Dann verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und Duo lief gut gelaunt die Treppen zu ihrer Wohnung hoch. Der Abend war um vieles besser verlaufen, als er es zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

* * *

So vergingen die nächsten Tage und Wochen. Tagsüber versuchte Duo den Rekord von Jamie zu brechen. Wenn er nicht damit beschäftigt war, dann besuchte er hin und wieder Nadine oder ließ sich sogar von Dan zu einem neuen Kapitel überreden.

Abends traf er sich dann mit Heero. Oh, nicht jeden Abend, aber fast. Sie machten viel zusammen, unterschiedliche Dinge. Sie gingen essen, ins Kino sogar Bowlen. Und mit jedem Zusammensein hatte Duo das Gefühl das Heero sich mehr und mehr in seiner Gegenwart entspannte. Er schien nicht mehr so absolut auf der Hut zu sein. Schien nicht mehr hinter jeder Freundlichkeit von Duo einen Hintergedanken zu vermuten.

Das führte dazu, dass auch Duo sich etwas entspannte. Sicher er war immer noch unheimlich bemüht Heero für sich zu gewinnen. Aber er legte auch nicht mehr jedes Wort und jede Tat auf die Goldwaage. Ihr Zusammensein wurde gelöster, aber nicht weniger schön.

Seine etwas entspanntere Haltung führte auch endlich zu einem Durchbruch bei dem Deathscythe Problem. Es war mehr als schwierig überhaupt einen Hintereingang in das Spiel zu finden. Und Duo hatte mehrere Tage über dieses Problem geschwitzt und geflucht. Doch endlich hatte er einen Weg gefunden. Es war allerdings nicht der „Wunder-Cheat" den sich Duo erhofft hatte. Dazu war das System einfach viel zu gut geschützt.

Aber er hatte einen Weg gefunden, wie seine Figur für jeden Tag mehr Punkte bekam als vorgesehen. Er musste sogar dabei vorsichtig sein um nicht die internen Alarmsysteme zu aktivieren. Konnte sich also nicht mit einem Schlag all die Punkte geben, die es benötigte um Jamie zu besiegen.

Er musste immer noch stundenlang spielen und sich beweisen. Musste sich immer noch ungemein anstrengen um diesen vermaledeiten Rekord zu brechen, bis Jamie in Heeros Nähe kommen würde. Aber es war jetzt grundsätzlich möglich. Und so paradox es auch klang, es wirkte für Duo ehrlicher, als wenn er sich auf einen Schlag alle Punkte angeeignet hätte.

Seine Tage waren also ziemlich gut gefüllt. Es kam nie Langweile auf.

Nachts war er auch beschäftigt. Oh die Alpträume darüber das Heero ihm genommen wurde, kamen nicht mehr ganz so oft. Vielleicht einmal jede zweite Nacht. Aber von Mal zu Mal wurden sie schlimmer. Es passierte zwar jedes Mal das gleiche, aber je mehr Zeit Duo in Heeros Gegenwart verbrachte um so mehr war er sich sicher, dass er nie wieder von ihm getrennt sein wollte. Die Vorstellung Heero auch nicht mehr als Freund zu haben, war einfach schrecklich. Jedes Mal wenn er diesen Traum hatte, wachte Duo schweißgebadet auf.

Aber es gab auch andere Träume die ihn ziemlich mitnahmen. Träume von ihm und Heero zusammen. Erotische Träume. Es verging keine Nacht, in der Duos Gehirn ihn nicht mit Phantasien über unglaublichen Sex versorgte. Duo kam sich wirklich wieder wie ein Teenager vor. Und die Sehnsucht dem anderen auch körperlich wieder nahe zu kommen wurde immer größer.

Trotzdem, Duo würde es nicht überhasten. Es war auch schön erst einmal wieder Heeros Freund zu werden. Sie hatten soviel Spaß zusammen. Heero fasste langsam wieder Vertrauen in ihn. Das würde er nicht wegen seinen überkochenden Hormonen kaputt machen. Solange würde er seine Libido halt im Zaum halten müssen. Und Träume konnten schließlich auch etwas schönes sein.

* * *

Seit Duos Ankunft in der Stadt waren knapp drei Wochen vergangen. Und inzwischen kannte ihn jeder bei Wing. Zumindest jeder der wichtig war. Duo winkte dem Empfangschef einfach nur zu, während er durch das Drehkreuz am Eingang ging. Duo wurde nicht mehr aufgehalten und nach seinem Namen gefragt und er brauchte auch keinen Besucherausweis mehr, wenn er Heero aus dem Büro abholen ging. Dazu war er inzwischen viel zu bekannt.

Summend betrat Duo den Fahrstuhl und drückte den Knopf zur obersten Etage. Er freute sich auf Heero, schließlich hatten sie sich gestern nicht sehen können. Aber das war ok gewesen. Denn Heero hatte das ganze Wochenende mit ihm verbracht. Samstag waren sie durch diverse Museen gewandert und am Sonntag hatten sie einen Vergnügungspark besucht. Duo lächelte bei der Erinnerung. Heero war fast nicht aus den Achterbahnen heraus zu bekommen gewesen. Mit vom Wind zerzausten Haaren und mit schierer Freude in den Augen hatte er wieder und wieder fahren wollen. Nicht dass Duo etwas dagegen einzuwenden gehabt hätte.

Heute würden sie es allerdings ruhiger angehen. Nur gemeinsam essen. Heero hatte leider nicht mehr Zeit, denn er musste morgen sehr früh zu einem wichtigen Meeting. Aber das reichte schon für Duo. Hauptsache sie waren zusammen.

Immer noch summend stieg Duo aus dem Fahrstuhl. Nach wenigen Schritten hatte er das Büro von Gwen erreicht. Obwohl sie inzwischen eine höhere Position hatte als „nur" Heeros Assistentin zu sein, saß sie immer noch in seinem Vorzimmer und bewachte mit Argussaugen wer zu ihrem Chef wollte.

Duo grinste von Ohr zu Ohr und winkte der Frau zu, „Hi Gwen, wie geht's?"

Gwen blickte von ihrem Computer auf und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Hallo Duo. Schön dich zu sehen."

Gwen war eine echte Überraschung für Duo gewesen, als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Zwar wusste er von Heeros Erzählungen, dass sie nett war, aber er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sie so auf Anhieb mögen würde.

Doch ein Blick auf die dunkelhaarige Frau Mitte Vierzig, die nur so vibrierte vor Professionalität hatte genügt. Zwar war Gwen eine Frau die wahrscheinlich jeden den sie wollte in den Boden starren konnte und die mit einer „Kein-Unsinn" Stimme redete. Und trotzdem war zu spüren wie sehr sie Heero mochte. Sie wirkte was Heero betraf eher wie eine Löwenmutter, die ihr Kind mit allen Mitteln verteidigte. Und Duo war sich sicher, sollte Gordon jemals das Pech haben Gwen in einer dunklen Gasse zu begegnen, er würde nicht ohne diverse Blessuren davon kommen.

Und schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung hatte sich zwischen Gwen und ihm auch ohne Worte ein Verständnis aufgebaut. Er hatte sich vorgestellt, hatte darauf bestanden dass sie ihn Duo nannte und nicht Mr. Maxwell und kaum ein paar Sekunden später hatte sie ihn angelächelt und gesagt er solle ab jetzt dafür sorgen das Heero weniger arbeitete und mehr Spaß im Leben hatte.

Duo hatte diese Mission ohne die geringsten Bedenken und aus vollem Herzen angenommen.

Gwen lächelte ihm noch einmal zu, dann betätigte sie die Gegensprechanlage und sagte Heero das er da war um ihn abzuholen.

Heero kam tatsächlich ein paar Sekunden später aus seinem Büro. Er grüßte Duo lächelnd und winkte Gwen zum Abschied. Diese zwinkerte Duo zu. „Pass auf, dass er nicht zu früh nach Hause geht," sagte sie dann scherzend.

„Keine Sorge Gwen," und mit diesen Worten verabschiedeten sie sich.

Schweigend gingen Duo und Heero in die Tiefgarage. Aber es war ein gutes Schweigen. Duo hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl dass er eine Unterhaltung unbedingt am Leben halten musste. Sie verstanden sich manchmal auch so, ohne viele Worte.

Duo hatte sich inzwischen ein nettes Auto ausgeliehen. Er hatte zu seiner Enttäuschung feststellen müssen, dass Heero sich nicht von ihm zu einem Sportflitzer überreden ließ. Aus irgendeinem Grund hing er wohl an seiner verbeulten alten Kiste. Aber er ließ sich gerne von Duo in dessen roten Flitzer kutschieren. Während Duo durch die Straßen der Stadt navigierte überlegte er sich, dass er sich dieses Auto sicher kaufen würde, sobald er für immer hierher zog.

„Wohin gehen wir?" fragte Heero plötzlich.

„Mir wurde ein neues Restaurant direkt am Strand empfohlen. Die sollen phantastische Fischgerichte machen. Und das lustige, am Anfang werden die Kunden in die Tiefkühlräume geführt, damit sie sich dort den Fisch aussuchen können, den sie essen wollen. Cool, oder?"

„Hn. Ist das bei den Hygienebestimmungen erlaubt?"

Duo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist doch egal. Hauptsache es schmeckt."

Heero nickte nur zustimmend.

Das Restaurant war wirklich so toll, wie Nadine es behauptet hatte. Duo seufzte zufrieden während er auf den wunderbaren Sonnenuntergang blickte. Sie hatten draußen auf der Terrasse gesessen und das mehr als leckere Mahl gegessen. Jetzt waren sie noch auf ein Gläschen Wein geblieben.

„Das war sehr nett. Danke Duo," erklärte Heero.

Duo machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. „Du musst mir doch nicht danken. Ich find es schön dich bei mir zu haben. Morgen wieder? Wollen wir vielleicht ins Kino."

„Gerne," bekam er als Antwort. Dann nach ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens fügte Heero noch hinzu, „Duo, wieso gehst du eigentlich nie in Clubs mit mir?"

Duo, der gerade von seinem Wein trinken wollte, verschluckte sich fast. „Wieso sollte ich?" fragte er zurück.

Heero zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Du bist doch sonst immer in Clubs gegangen. Es muss doch schrecklich langweilig für dich sein, mit mir nur essen zu gehen."

Hastig stellte Duo das Glas beiseite. Dann legte er seine Hand auf die von Heero und drückte diese. „Zunächst einmal, es ist niemals langweilig mit dir Heero. Ich schätze jede Sekunde die wir beisammen sind."

„Aber…" versuchte der andere einzuwerfen.

Doch Duo ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Und wieso sollte ich dich in Clubs zerren? Ich weiß doch dass du die hasst. Was für ein Freund wäre ich, wenn ich dich zu etwas zwinge das du nicht magst?"

„Das hat dich früher auch nie gestört Duo," es war eine tiefe Bitternis in Heeros Stimme zu hören.

Duo seufzte tief. „Oh Heero. Damals war ich ein dummer, unreifer, egoistischer Scheißkerl der nur an seine eigene Probleme dachte und der seinen Frust über das Leben an dir ausgelassen hat." So klar hatte Duo es noch nie formuliert. Aber inzwischen sah er ihre Vergangenheit genauso. Und zu Recht, wie er fand. Er hatte gewusst das Heero nichts mit Clubs anfangen konnte und hatte ihn trotzdem regelmäßig dorthin gezerrt nur um dann erst Recht auf den anderen sauer zu werden, wenn es diesem dort nicht gefiel.

Und hatte er im Gegenzug auch nur ein einiges Mal versucht Heero bei dessen Aktivitäten zu begleiten? Natürlich nicht. Wenn Duo eine Zeitmaschine besitzen würde, dann würde er die Zeit zurück drehen um seinen jüngeren Selbst gehörig in den Arsch zu treten und bescheid zu stoßen.

Aber leider ging das nicht, er konnte nur versuchen Heero davon zu überzeugen dass er jetzt nicht mehr so war.

„Oh!" war alles was Heero sagen konnte.

„Ja, oh. Heero ich weiß ich war damals wirklich ein verdammtes Arschloch. Und ich hoffe, dass du mir es verzeihen kannst."

„Wieso Duo?" fragte Heero.

Duo wusste dass Heero nicht fragte wieso er ihm verzeihen sollte, sondern warum er damals so gewesen war. Er schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich das nur wüsste Heero. Ich war frustriert von dem Studium. War frustriert weil ich mich nicht an dieses neue Leben nach dem Krieg gewöhnen konnte. War frustriert weil es dir so absolut einfach gelang. Aber all das ist keine Entschuldigung dafür, wie ich dich behandelt hab. Ich war ein schlechter Freund." Er wagte es nicht anzudeuten, dass er auch verantwortlich für den Bruch ihrer Beziehung war. Das Thema war noch viel zu schmerzhaft für Duo. Und Heero konnte das sicher auch nicht gebrauchen. Aber er war zumindest bereit dafür die alleinige Verantwortung zu tragen.

Eine Weile herrschte nur tiefes Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Doch dann, als Duo schon fast nervös wurde, drückte Heero seine Hand und sagte mit belegter Stimme, „Ist schon OK. Wir beide haben damals Fehler gemacht."

Und vielleicht, so überlegte Duo, vielleicht war das die wichtigste Erkenntnis überhaupt.

* * *

Am nächsten Nachmittag war Duo gerade dabei eines der höheren Monster bei Deathscythe zu töten, als sein Vidphone klingelte. Es überraschte ihn, denn wer sollte ihn um diese Uhrzeit schon anrufen? Für einen kurzen Moment befürchtete er sogar, dass es Heero war der ihr Treffen absagen wollte.

Sie hatten gestern Abend nicht mehr viel gesagt. Ihr Gespräch war – trotz der Kürze – viel zu bewegend gewesen als dass sie danach sinnlosen Small Talk hätten machen können. Trotzdem hatte Duo nicht das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie sich im bösen getrennt hätten. Aber die ganze Sache hatte ihn die Nacht über schrecklich beschäftigt und vielleicht war es Heero nicht anders ergangen.

Doch als die Verbindung aufgebaut war, blickte ihm nicht Heeros ärgerliches Gesicht entgegen sondern eine verzweifelte Gwen. „Duo, sag mir bitte das Heero bei dir ist," rief sie aus, als sie ihn sah.

Verwirrt schüttelte Duo den Kopf. „Nein, ist er nicht. Wir sind erst für heute Abend verabredet."

„Fuck!" brach es aus der Frau heraus.

Duo blickte sie entsetzt an. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass die sonst so gefasste Frau jemals zu solchen Worten greifen würde. „Was ist denn los?" fragte er besorgt. Wenn Gwen so reagierte dann musste mindestens der Weltuntergang bevorstehen.

Gwen fluchte weiter ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen. Von ihren rasenden Schimpftiraden bekam Duo nicht viel mit, nur hin und wieder konnte er Wortfetzen wie ‚Gordon', ‚verdammte Presseheinis' und ‚Ich werde ihm die Eier abschneiden' heraushören.

Dann nach ca. zwei Minuten des Fluchens hatte sie sich etwas beruhigt und blickte ihm tief in die Augen. „Ich hab nicht viel Zeit Duo. Heero ist verschwunden und ich versuch ihn zu finden."

„Was ist passiert?" Duo wurde es ziemlich ungemütlich. Heero verschwunden und Gwen die jede Rachegöttin in den Schatten stellen könnte. Das hörte sich nicht gut an.

„Es ist was schreckliches passiert. Diese dreimal verfluchte Journale. Ich kann das jetzt nicht erklären. Besorg dir den ‚Enquire' dann wirst du es sofort wissen. Und wenn Heero bei dir auftaucht, lass ihn nicht aus den Augen, ich befürchte das schlimmste." Mit diesen Worten erlosch die Verbindung.

Duo starrte ungläubig auf den dunklen Monitor. Er war jetzt immer noch nicht schlauer, aber durch Gwens Worte war auch bei ihm eine unbändige Angst empor gekrochen. Mit tauben Fingern wählte er Heeros Mobilnummer. Doch er bekam keine Antwort. Für eine Sekunde schimpfte sich Duo auch dafür aus, natürlich hätte Gwen als erstes versucht den anderen da zu erreichen.

Duo wusste das er mehr über diese Geschichte erfahren musste. Hier so ohne Information herum zu sitzen würde ihn noch töten. Ohne groß nachzudenken schnappte er sich seine Jacke und rannte aus der Wohnung. Zwei Blocks weiter gab es an der Straßenecke einen Zeitschriftenkiosk. Da würde er auch diese ‚Zeitung' bekommen. Unter normalen Umständen würde er dieses Blatt noch nicht einmal mit einer Kneifzange anfassen, aber das ließ sich jetzt nicht ändern.

Er rannte regelrecht zu dem Kiosk. Außer Atem verlangte er die Zeitschrift und nachdem er sie erhalten hatte, rollte er sie einfach zusammen, steckte sie ein und rannte zu seiner Wohnung zurück. Seine Neugierde brachte ihn zwar fast um, aber wenn der Inhalt tatsächlich so schrecklich war, dann würde er es nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit lesen wollen.

Die ganze Aktion hatte ihn vielleicht zehn Minuten gekostet. Trotzdem blinkte sein Anrufbeantworter wie wild, als er in seine Wohnung zurückkam. Mit klopfendem Herzen betätigte Duo den roten Knopf, hoffte dass es Heero gewesen war der versucht hatte ihn anzurufen.

Doch stattdessen hallte Quatres aufgeregte Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher. „Duo, ist Heero bei dir. Duo, wo bist du? Fuck!"

Das war die erste Aufzeichnung. Dann knackte das Gerät wieder und Quatre sprach wieder. „Ich bins wieder. Duo wenn du weißt wo Heero ist, dann geh zu ihm, pass auf ihn auf. Ich befürchte das schlimmste. Sag ihm dass meine Anwälte schon dabei sind die Verbreitung des ‚Enquire' zu stoppen. Sie haben schon eine einstweilige Verfügung eingereicht. Alles wird gut." Doch Quatres Stimme klang alles andere als davon überzeugt.

Duo wurde es jetzt wirklich mulmig. Er ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und zog die zerknitterte Zeitschrift aus seiner Jacke. Was konnte dort nur so schlimm drin sein, dass alle ausflippten? Mit zittrigen Fingern begann er zu blättern.

Ein paar Momente später wich sämtliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht und er starrte ungläubig auf die Seiten vor ihm. Gordons lächelnde Fresse grinste ihm entgegen und Duo konnte den Wunsch dessen Gesicht zu Brei zu hauen nur unter größter Anstrengung unterdrücken. Fahrig und besorgt begann er zu lesen.

Es war eine so genannte „Homestory". Gordon stellte dort mit schmierigen Phrasen seinen neuen Freund vor und sie zeigten stolz ihr gemeinsames Reich. Und als ob das nicht schon vollkommen ausreichen würde um in jedem normalen Menschen einen Brechreiz auszulösen, musste Gordon das ganze noch toppen. Mit unglaublicher Brutalität zog er über Heero her. Ließ den anderen wie einen eiskalten, berechnenden Menschen dastehen der sogar die Frechheit besessen hatte Gordon zu zwingen die Trennung monatelang geheim zu halten.

Und von dem Punkt ging es nur noch abwärts.

Minutiös beschrieb Gordon wie er von Heeros angeblicher emotionaler Kälte aus ihrer Beziehung getrieben wurde. Stellte sich selbst als Opfer hin, der Jahrelang versucht hatte die Beziehung zu retten, aber angesichts des Eifersuchts- und Kontrollverhaltens von Heero Schlussendlich doch aufgeben musste.

Duo fragte sich mehr als einmal, wie die Zeitschrift es sich überhaupt leisten konnte diese Dinge zu drucken. Es waren schlimme Lügen und beleidigende Behauptungen. Gordon zog Heero durch den Dreck. Als etwas anderes konnte man es nicht bezeichnen. Demontierte das Bild von Heero in der Öffentlichkeit Stückchen für Stückchen. Nannte ihn sogar eine Statue aus Eis, die ohne Gordon niemals mit normalen Menschen hätte interagieren können und der auch im Bett das Feuer eines Gletschers versprühte.

Duo hätte am liebsten die Zeitschrift zerrissen. Oder noch viel lieber Gordon. Wie konnte dieser Heero das nur antun? Alle würden das lesen. Und es glauben. Die Kastrationsidee von Gwen klang immer besser in Duos Ohren. Mit einem Aufschrei schleuderte er die Zeitschrift weg. Er konnte – nein er wollte – nichts mehr von diesen verdammten Lügen lesen.

Dann sprang er auf. Wie ein gefangener Tiger rannte er auf und ab. Wenn er nur die geringste Ahnung hätte wo Heero war, er würde sofort aufbrechen…. Vielleicht sollte er den anderen suchen.

Doch plötzlich öffnete sich die Haustür ganz zaghaft. Duo schickte ein Dankesgebet zum Himmel. Nur eine andere Person hatte neben ihm einen Schlüssel. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war er bei der Tür und riss sie ungeduldig auf.

Duo musst schlucken. Vor ihm stand Heero. Aber nicht der Heero den er kannte. Sein Gegenüber wirkte geschlagen. Ja genau. So als hätte ihn jemand absolut besiegt, ihm den Teppich unter den Füßen gezogen. Er zitterte und blickte Duo traurig an.

Ohne groß Nachzudenken zog Duo den anderen in ihre Wohnung, schloss ihn in eine feste Umarmung. Er konnte spüren wie schlimm Heero zitterte. Streichelte wieder und wieder über dessen Rücken, versuchte so ihn etwas zu beruhigen.

Minutenlang standen sie einfach nur so da. Niemand sagte etwas nur Heero seufzte ab und zu. Das Zittern ließ nicht wirklich nach, aber zumindest versuchte Heero nicht der Umarmung zu entkommen. Im Gegenteil er hielt sich an Duo beinah krampfhaft fest. So als wenn dieser das einzige war dass ihn noch aufrecht hielt. Und vielleicht stimmte das auch.

Dann, nach einer halben Ewigkeit krächzte Heero. „Wieso? Wieso hat er das getan Duo?"

Duo drückte den anderen noch fester an sich. „Ich weiß es nicht Heero. Aber er wird dafür bezahlen."


	14. Gespräche auf dem Sofa

**Titel:** Rollenspiel

**Autor:** Laren

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.

**Betadank:** wie immer an Zanna.

Ja ja ja. Ich weiß das Kapitel hat ewiglich auf sich warten lassen. Alles was ich zu meiner „Verteidigung" sagen kann ist, dass das RL einfach zu hektisch zur Zeit ist.

Zanna fragte, wie lange die Geschichte denn wohl noch wird. Ich hätte ja vor einem Jahr noch gewettet, dass sie nach ca. 5 Kapiteln zu ende sein wird. Tja, totale Fehleinschätzung. Und bevor ich wieder etwas falsches sag, prognostiziere ich mal das es „noch ne Weile" dauern wird.

* * *

„Ich weiß es nicht Heero. Aber er wird dafür bezahlen."

Bei diesen Worten klammerte sich Heero noch fester an Duo. „Nicht," flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

Duo wollte schon aufbrausen. Wollte verkünden dass es absolut und unmissverständlich Rache an Gordon geben müsste. Aber er stoppte sich selbst bevor diese harten Worte seinen Mund verlassen konnten. In dem Zustand in dem Heero gerade war gab es wichtigeres als über diesen Wurm Gordon nachzudenken. Außerdem, Rache war ein Gericht das am besten kalt serviert wurde.

Duo hielt den anderen weiter in einer beschützenden Umarmung und versuchte den ehemaligen Wing Piloten so gut es ging zu beruhigen. So hatte er Heero wirklich noch nie gesehen, aber wahrscheinlich war ihm auch noch nie so weh getan worden.

„Wieso nur?" flüsterte Heero wieder und wieder.

Wieso? Genau dass war die Frage die auch Duo beschäftigte. Wie kam Gordon auf die Idee seinen ehemaligen Partner derart in der Öffentlichkeit anzugreifen. Ihn zu vernichten? „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht Heero," antwortete Duo immer noch ratlos. „Manchmal, manchmal wenn eine Beziehung in die Brüche geht, dann greifen sich die Menschen an. Versuchen durch böse Bemerkungen und Lügen den anderen schlecht – und sich selbst dadurch besser dastehen zu lassen. Manchmal ist eine Trennung so schmerzhaft, dass man nur noch um sich schlagen will und versucht dadurch dem anderen genauso viel Schmerzen beizufügen wie man sie selbst hat."

„Aber…" begann Heero, brach dann aber mit einem leisen Schluchzen ab.

„Ich weiß," flüsterte Duo hilflos in Heeros Ohr. „Das erklärt nicht was Gordon hier getan hat."

Denn das tat es tatsächlich nicht. Die Trennung war mehr als ein halbes Jahr her. Und es war Gordons Schuld gewesen. Sicher, Duo konnte objektiv verstehen wieso Gordon es vor der Öffentlichkeit so hinstellte, dass nicht er der Schuldige war. Und um das zu schaffen musste er harte Geschütze auffahren, schließlich hatte er Heero betrogen. Ihre Freunde, Bekannte, Kollegen und alle Fans würden es ihm sonst sicher nicht so leicht verzeihen, dass er fremdgegangen war.

Aber er war mit seinem Gegenschlag viel zu weit gegangen. Das war mehr als böses Nachreden nach dem Scheitern einer Beziehung. Das wusste Duo aus eigener Erfahrung. Nicht alle seine Trennungen waren still und leise vor sich gegangen. Aber selbst die hasserfülltesten Worte hatte es niemals außerhalb des Bekanntenkreises gegeben. Keiner seiner ehemaligen Partner war zu einem Revolverblatt gegangen und hatte schmutzige Wäsche über ihn verbreitet. So etwas zeugte von schlechtem Stil.

Heero zitterte plötzlich wieder. „Alle werden es lesen." Er schluchzte. „Und sie werden es glauben."

Duo schloss gequält die Augen. Heero hatte wahrscheinlich Recht. So eine Schlammschlacht würde sich die sensationshungrige Gesellschaft nicht entgehen lassen. Gordon und Heero waren über die Jahre immer als das beispielhafte Traumpaar dargestellt worden. Und die Massen liebten es erfolgreiche Menschen tief fallen zu sehen.

Jetzt zeigte sich was für ein zweischneidiges Schwert Berühmtheit war. Wäre Heero eine ganz normale Person würde es so gut wie niemanden interessieren was sein Ex-Partner über ihn sagte. Sicher, der Freundeskreis würde davon betroffen sein. Und vielleicht würden einige Menschen die eine oder die andere Partei ergreifen. Schlimm genug, aber das wäre alles. Damit konnte man leben.

Doch was Gordon getan hatte ging viel tiefer. Duo hatte in seinem Ekel den Artikel eher überflogen, trotzdem hatte er schon genug gehabt. In dem elendigen Interview wurde Heeros Bild, seine ganze Persönlichkeit durch den Dreck gezogen. Er wurde als eiskalte, berechnende Killermaschine beschrieben. Ihm wurde die Schuld der Trennung in die Schuhe geschoben. Und er wurde als jemand beschrieben der nicht normal mit anderen Menschen interagieren konnte.

Duo schäumte bei diesem Gedanken vor Wut. Wenn man bedachte wie unmenschlich Heeros Erziehung gewesen war – J hatte aus ihm tatsächlich diese Killermaschine gemacht. Aber trotz allem war Heero ein freundlicher, netter Mensch geworden. Er hatte sich so sehr verändert – zum Guten verändert. Er hatte sich seine Nische gesucht und gefunden. Hatte auch neben den anderen Gundam Piloten Freunde gefunden und hatte es geschafft aus seinen Kriegstalenten etwas zu erschaffen das vielen Leuten Freude bereitete.

Heero verdiente es nicht, so durch den Schmutz gezogen zu werden. Und schon gar nicht von diesem Lügner und Betrüger Gordon.

„Heero, deine Freunde werden wissen was sie von diesem Bullshit zu halten haben. Niemand der euch beide wirklich kennt, wird diesem Geschmiere glauben."

Heero schnaubte nur.

Duo rückte etwas von ihn ab und hob seinen Kopf an, brachte ihn so dazu, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Glaub mir Heero. Deine Freunde stehen hinter dir. Quatre und Gwen suchen schon verzweifelt nach dir."

„Und was ist mit all den anderen?" brach es aus Heero hervor. „Meine Angestellten? Mein Vorstand? Meine Fans? Wie soll ich denen jemals wieder unter die Augen kommen? Alle werden das lesen und es glauben."

Er war ärgerlich. Duo war fast erleichtert darüber. Vorher war Heero eigentlich nur verletzt und gebrochen gewesen. Im Gegensatz dazu war Ärger richtig gut.

Doch die Flamme in Heeros Augen erlosch fast so schnell wie sie aufgeflackert war. Heero klappte seinen Mund wieder zu und wandte seinen Blick wieder von Duo ab, fing sogar wieder mit dem Zittern an.

„Es tut so weh Duo," flüsterte Heero.

Duo fühlte sich hilflos. Alles was er tun konnte, war den anderen fest an sich zu drücken und beruhigenden Unsinn in dessen Ohr zu flüstern. Er wollte nicht, dass Heero sich so verletzt fühlen musste.

Doch trotz allem, es fühlte sich unheimlich gut an Heero in den Armen zu haben. Sicher, Duo würde sonst etwas drum geben, um diese Aktion von Gordon zu verhindern, aber die Tatsache, dass sein Herz fast vor Freude tanzte bei dem Gedanken Heero so nah zu sein, die konnte er auch nicht verleugnen. Es fühlte sich einfach richtig an. Heero in seinen Armen fühlte sich richtig an. Dort gehörte der andere hin und Duo hatte nicht vor ihn jemals wieder los zu lassen.

Wenn Duo wirklich noch einen Beweis dafür gebraucht hätte, dass seine Gefühle für Heero Liebe waren – dann hatte er ihn jetzt. Dieses Gefühl hier hatte nichts mit purer Lust zu tun. Es war einfach eine tiefe Verbundenheit, das was er in den letzten Jahren so erfolglos überall sonst gesucht hatte. Und er würde den Teufel tun und diese Gefühl jemals wieder aufzugeben.

Lange Zeit blieben sie so aneinander geklammert. Heero redete nicht mehr viel, aber er suchte Duos Nähe und ließ sich allein durch diesen Kontakt schon etwas trösten.

Duo wusste nicht einmal genau, wie lange sie so dicht beieinander auf dem Sofa saßen. Aber irgendwann musste er selbst vor Erschöpfung eingenickt sein. Zumindest nahm er das an, als er später von einem lauten Geräusch geweckt wurde.

Er brauchte ein paar Moment um sich zu orientieren. Fragte sich kurz, was er hier im dunkeln auf dem Sofa machte. Doch dann kam die Erinnerung zurück. Ihm viel wieder ein was dieses Schwein mit Heero gemacht hatte und er wurde sofort auf Gordon ärgerlich.

Und genau bei dem Gefühl bemerkte er etwas anderes, nämlich dass Heero nicht mehr in seinen Armen lag. Er war hier allein und sofort blickte er sich besorgt um. Er wollte schon aufspringen und nach dem anderen suchen, als er doch Heeros Stimme aus dem Nebenzimmer hörte.

„Nein Quatre, ich will das nicht," erklärte Heero gerade in ruhigem Ton.

Duo ließ sich ein wenig erleichtert wieder auf das Sofa zurück fallen. Heero schien mit ihrem Freund zu telefonieren. Und da es außer im Wohnzimmer kein Vidphone gab, musste er wohl sein Handy endlich angeschaltet haben. Was auch erklärte wieso Duo nicht Quatres Teil der Unterhaltung hören konnte.

„Quatre. Quatre!" ertönte es jetzt doch lauter. „Ich habe nein gesagt. Und das bedeutet dass du deine Anwälte sofort zurück pfeifen wirst."

„Ja, ich weiß genau was das bedeutet…. Und nein ich werde es mir nicht anders überlegen."

Ein langer Seufzer war in der nächsten Gesprächspause zu hören. „Wie oft muss ich mich noch wiederholen? Es wird keine Klage gegen Gordon geben. Und damit ist die Sache erledigt! Wir hören von einander." Ein ärgerlicher Fluch und Duo meinte fast hören zu können wie Heero das Handygespräch beendete.

Duo schüttelte sich. Heeros Stimme gerade hatte ihm gar nicht gefallen. Und das Gespräch schien auch keinen Sinn zu machen. Zumindest keinen der Duo passte.

Ein paar Momente später kam Heero ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Er blickte auf Duo. „Oh, du bist wach," stellte er leise fest.

Duo blickte auf seinen Freund, wie dieser beinahe verloren im Türdurchgang stand. Heero sah nicht wirklich gut aus. Zwar war das Licht nicht besonders hell, aber die dunklen Augenringe konnte Duo trotzdem erkennen. Er winkte den anderen zu sich. „Was war denn gerade los?" fragte er. Hatte sich Heero vielleicht mit Quatre gestritten? Höchst ungewöhnlich.

Heero fuhr sich verlegen mit der einen Hand durch seine Haare. „Oh, du hast es gehört…"

„Nur ein wenig. Komm setz dich zu mir und erzähl was los war." Duo lächelte seinen Freund an. Aber er hoffte dass sein Gesicht gleichzeitig zeigte wie entschlossen er war, mehr von der Sache zu erfahren.

Heero seufzte, doch langsam und fast unwillig ging er trotzdem auf das Sofa zu. Einige Momente später hatte er sich dann tatsächlich hingesetzt. Doch anders als zuvor, als er Duos Nähe gesucht – fast sogar aufgesogen – hatte, saß er jetzt ein wenig steif und so weit wie möglich von Duo entfernt auf der Sofakante. Dabei blickte er demonstrativ in die andere Richtung.

Duo wagte es eine Hand auszustrecken und berührte ganz leicht Heeros Schulter. „Was war los? Hast du dich etwa mit Quatre gestritten?"

Heeros Gesicht schnellte abrupt in Duos Richtung. Heeros Augen glänzten wieder mit Kampfesfeuer. Doch dann wurden sie wieder traurig und leer und Heeros Schultern fielen in sich zusammen. „Quatre wollte einfach nicht meine Entscheidung akzeptieren," murmelte er.

Duo wurde immer neugieriger. Ein Streit mit Quatre zu haben war so gut wie unmöglich. Zumindest als einer seiner Freunde. Dazu war der blonde Firmenchef einfach zu einfühlsam. Und er setzte seinen Willen immer auf subtilere Art und Weise durch.

Außerdem hatte Duo in dem belauschten Gespräch etwas von ‚Anwälte zurück pfeifen' gehört. Und das war jetzt mehr als seltsam. „Welche Entscheidung?" fragte er deshalb nach.

Heero schweig wieder für einige Augenblicke. Fast wie ein bockiges Kind. Duo stupste ihn mit den Fingerspitzen an. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie man den anderen doch zum reden brachte. „Nun sag schon," fügte er noch hinzu.

Heero schien auch erkannt zu haben, dass Duo keine Ruhe geben würde. „Ich hab Quatre angewiesen nicht gegen den Artikel vorzugehen," brach es aus ihm heraus.

Duo musste schwer schlucken. Damit hatte er denn nun doch nicht gerechnet. „Bist du des Wahnsinns feiste Beute?" begehrte er auf. „Dieser Schmierenartikel muss vom Markt genommen werden. Sonst wird es wirklich noch jeder lesen!"

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Dazu ist es doch schon längst zu spät Duo. Weißt du wie sich solche Neuigkeiten verbreiten? Alle anderen ‚Nachrichten-Magazine' haben das schon längst aufgegriffen. Zitieren den Enquire. Tun dabei zwar so, als wenn sie diese Schlammschlacht schrecklich finden, berichten aber trotzdem in aller Ausführlichkeit darüber. So ist das nun mal."

„Ein Grund mehr es zu stoppen!" brauste Duo auf.

„Es ist nicht mehr zu stoppen. Und wenn Quatres Anwälte jetzt vor Gericht gehen, dann wird die gesamte Pressemaschinerie erst recht angeheizt."

„Aber…"

„Nein Duo. Ich komm aus dieser Sache nicht mehr raus. Aber ich weigere mich denen noch weitere Munition zu liefern. Ich werde denen nicht noch mehr Material für ihr Feuer liefern."

„Aber dann ist Gordons Sicht der Dinge das einzige was die Öffentlichkeit zu sehen bekommt."

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann ist es halt so. Du hast vorhin selbst gesagt dass meine Freunde wissen werden was sie davon halten müssen. Und ich werde mich nicht auf Gordons Niveau herunter begeben. Ich werde dazu schweigen und alles ignorieren. Das ist der einzige Weg."

Auch wenn Duo einiges der Argumente nachvollziehen konnte, so ging es ihm doch kräftig gegen den Strich, dass Heero einfach nichts gegen diese Anfeindungen tun wollte. Das wirkte fast wie ein aufgeben. Und dass passte nun gar nicht zum perfekten Soldaten – zum perfekten Kämpfer.

„Heero," begann er noch einmal wurde aber von einem wütenden Aufbrausen von seinem Freund gestoppt.

„Verdammt Duo fang nicht so an wie Quatre. Ich hab meine Entscheidung getroffen. Sie ist unumstößlich! Ich mach bei dieser Schlammschlacht nicht mit."

„Ach Fuck!" brach es jetzt auch aus Duo heraus. „Du willst nicht mitmachen? Und während du heldenhaft diesen Artikel ignorierst werden diese Lügen weiter verbreitet. Wieso kämpfst du nicht gegen Gordon?"

Und in dem Moment griff eine eiskalte Hand nach Duos Herz. Er hatte eine schlimme Vermutung. Eine die er am liebsten sofort vergessen und nie wieder darüber nachdenken würde. Aber es war das einzige, was einen Sinn ergab. Duo fürchtete sich davor, diesen Verdacht in eine Frage zu packen. Was wenn Heero es bestätigte. Aber war es nicht noch schlimmer es nicht zu wissen?

Gequält kniff Duo seine Augen zusammen. Dann schluckte er einmal trocken und stellte die ungemein wichtige Frage. „Liebst du ihn noch?"

Das musste es sein, oder? Wieso sonst würde dieser Verrat von Gordon Heero derart treffen? Schon vorhin hatte Duo kurz so etwas vermutet, es aber nicht weiter verfolgt, weil die Konsequenzen für ihn einfach zu schlimm waren. Aber jetzt? Welchen anderen Grund sollte es für Heeros sonderbares Verhalten geben?

Gespannt saß Duo da, die Sekunden schienen sich zu Ewigkeiten auszudehnen, während er auf Heeros Antwort wartete.

„Wie kommst du nur auf diese Idee?" Heeros Stimme klang vollkommen erstaunt, als er die Gegenfrage stellte.

„Ich… Ich… Heero antworte einfach. Liebst du ihn noch? Ist das der Grund warum du ihn nicht hinter Gitter bringst? Warum du ihn jetzt nicht stoppst?"

„Nein," flüsterte der Braunhaarige schlicht.

„Bist du dir sicher?" Duo war es nämlich nicht. Er hätte jetzt zu gern Heero tief in die Augen gesehen, um dort zu erkennen ob dieser log oder nicht. Aber Heero hatte sich von ihm abgewandt.

„Ja."

Duo rückte näher zu seinem Freund. Er musste ihm jetzt nahe sein. Mit seinen Händen ergriff er dessen Gesicht und mit sanfter Gewalt zwang er Heero ihn anzusehen. „Wie kannst du dir sicher sein? Er hat dich betrogen, die Trennung war schmerzhaft… Aber dass heißt noch lange nicht dass deine Gefühle für ihn damit auch gestorben sind. Glaub mir."

Duo sah wie der andere schwer schluckte. Und er erkannte klar und deutlich wie eine tiefe Traurigkeit Heeros Augen umwölkte. Dann nach einem weiteren tiefen Seufzer sprach der ehemalige Wing Pilot endlich. „Duo," seine Stimme klang dabei seltsam gebrochen. „Gordon und ich… Ich hab ihn nie geliebt. Und alles andere was ich für ihn empfunden hab – Respekt – Freundschaft – Vertrauen – das ist an dem Tag gestorben als ich unumstößlich wusste dass er Wing betrog."

„Du hast ihn nie geliebt?" Duo konnte nicht verstehen, was er da gerade hörte. „Ihr wart sieben verdammte Jahre zusammen!"

Heero zuckte nur mit den Schultern und versuchte sich wieder wegzudrehen. „Na und," sagte er leise.

Duos Mund blieb vor Erstaunen offen stehen. Er konnte nicht mal anfangen in Worte zu fassen, was ihm gerade alles durch den Kopf ging.

Aber Heero wartete gar nicht auf seine Erwiderung sondern redete leise weiter. „Das war nie wichtig Duo. Ich wollte nicht allein sein. Und Gordon… Und Gordon war halt da. Wir waren befreundet, hatten die gleichen Interessen, konnten gut zusammen arbeiten." Er zuckte wieder fast hilflos mit den Schultern. „Es schien auszureichen. Das schien genug zu sein. Es war ok."

Duo schüttelte jetzt fast wild seinen Kopf hin und her. „Verdammt Heero," brach es aus ihm heraus. „Du kannst dich doch nicht mit ‚genug' zufrieden geben. ‚Genug' ist nie genug. Du hast ein Recht darauf alles zu wollen, Liebe zu wollen. Warum gibst du dich mit einem Abklatsch davon zufrieden?"

Heero schnaubte und erhob seine Stimme. „Und mit wem sollte ich das teilen, Duo? Wer will mich schon haben? Ich bin eine eiskalte Killermaschine die nie gelernt hat Gefühle richtig auszudrücken. Der mit seinem Perfektionismus und Kontrollzwang alle von sich stößt. Der alles was ihm jemals etwas bedeutet hat kaputt gemacht hat."

„Du glaubst doch nicht etwa diese Lügen aus dem Artikel? Das sind Lügen, nichts weiter. Und Gordon hat sie in die Welt gesetzt um sich bei dir mit einem Arschtritt zu verabschieden."

„Es ist die Wahrheit, Duo."

„Heero…"

„Nein, verdammt," jetzt schrie Heero fast. „Sieh es ein. Es gibt niemanden der mich jemals lieben könnte. Niemand. Also ist diese ganze Diskussion sinnlos."

Mit Erschrecken erkannte Duo, dass dies der Punkt war, wo er seinen Freund in die Arme schließen konnte und ihm sagen, dass er ihn liebte. Ihn mit diesem Geständnis aus dieser Depression – dieser Wahnvorstellung – herausholen. Er würde ihn umarmen, ihn küssen und ihn fest halten bis ans Ende aller Tage.

Und er würde es eine hundertstel Sekunde später bedauern. Plötzlich begriff Duo, was Nadine gemeint hatte als sie sagte dass Heero noch nicht über die Trennung hinweg war. Heero konnte behaupten dass er Gordon nie geliebt hatte, vielleicht hatte er damit sogar Recht – Duo hoffte diesen Punkt sehr. Aber der Betrug von Gordon hatte Heero getroffen. Tief getroffen.

Heero hatte gedacht dass er seinem Partner vertrauen konnte und wurde eines besseren belehrt. Kein Wunder dass sein Selbstwertgefühl derart am Boden war. Die Geschichte mit Gordon hatte ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen.

Und in der Verfassung in der Heero jetzt war, würde er sich da nicht sofort auf Duo einlassen? Würde er sich da nicht an den nächsten klammern, dem er vertraute der sogar behauptete ihn zu lieben? Auf jeden Fall würde Heero das tun.

Aber dann würde sich Duo niemals sicher sein können, was Heero für ihn empfand. Er wollte dass der andere ihn liebte, genauso liebte wie er ihn. Er wollte nicht, dass Heero ihn nahm, weil er glaubte dass niemand ihn jemals lieben konnte. Das konnte Duo nicht zulassen. Das würde sie beide über kurz oder lang nur verletzten.

Aber er konnte Heeros Freund sein. Dem anderen aus dieser Krise helfen und dann, wenn Gordon nur noch eine traurige Erinnerung war, dann würde wieder um Heero kämpfen können.

Es war eine schwierige und zugleich leichte Entscheidung. Schwierig, weil Duo nicht wollte dass Heero sich länger selbst kasteite. Aber leicht, weil es der einzig richtige Weg war. Außerdem hatten sie wegen seiner eigenen Dummheit schon sieben Jahre verloren, was machten da ein paar weitere Wochen noch aus?

Trotzdem konnte er das von Heero gesagte nicht so einfach im Raum stehen lassen. Er drängte sich dicht an den anderen, umarmte ihn und sagte dann, „Heero, glaub alles, aber nicht das. Irgendwo gibt es jemanden der dich lieben wird. Und du ihn. Und Gordon wird nichts weiter als eine unangenehme Erinnerung sein."

„Duo…"

„So wird es sein Heero," fiel er ihm ins Wort. „Garantiert!"


	15. Situations Analyse

**Titel**: Rollenspiel

**Autor**: Laren

**Disclaimer**: Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.

**Betadank**: wie immer an Zanna knuddel.

'Asche auf mein Haupt' ich weiß es hat ewig gedauert mit dem Kapitel. Zanna hat sogar gemurmelt dass sie am Anfang gar nicht mehr wusste was im letzten passiert ist. Ich hoffe dass es euch nicht so geht. Und wenn doch, dann lest es halt noch mal 'g'

Nein im Ernst, bin zur Zeit im Megastress und reiße wie blöde Überstunden. Sobald ich zu Hause bin, bin ich so fertig dass ich mich nur noch auf die Couch packen kann und voll ramdösig Fernseh gucken. Mich in dieser Situation zum schreiben zu motivieren ist verdammt schwer. Zum Glück ist das Projekt am 1.Feb zu Ende, danach sollte es wieder in normaleren Bahnen laufen. 'hoff'

Ihr könnt mich natürlich auch zusätzlich motivieren, ihr wisst ja wie das geht 'auf den kommie Knopf zeig'

* * *

Für einige Sekunden entspannte Heero sich in der Umarmung. Dann beugte er sich etwas zurück und blickte Duo fest ins Gesicht. „Woher nimmst du deine Gewissheit?" fragte er mit Unglauben in der Stimme.

Duo seufzte tief. „Ich weiß es einfach Heero. Schau dich doch an. Du siehst im Moment vielleicht nur das was Gordon dir eingeredet hat. Aber ich kenn dich sehr viel länger. Ich weiß wie du im Krieg warst. Ich weiß was J dir alles angetan hat. Und ich weiß wie sehr du dich in den letzten Jahren verändert hast. Du bist nicht mehr die eiskalte Killermaschine. Und selbst wenn du vielleicht niemals ein Partylöwe wirst und keinen übersprudelnden Charakter hast, so bist du doch ein netter Mensch. Du hast Freunde zu denen du absolut loyal bist – und damit meine ich nicht nur uns ehemalige Gundam Piloten. Gordon kann ja meinetwegen behaupten was er will. Aber ich weiß dass du leidenschaftlich sein kannst und für Freunde alles tun würdest. Das sind alles positive Eigenschaften. Das wird anderen nicht verborgen bleiben. Das musst du mir einfach glauben."

Heero wollte etwas erwidern, doch sie beide wurden von dem Klicken der Eingangstür abgelenkt.

Duo schaute verwirrt auf. Er hatte gedacht dass nur er und Heero einen Schlüssel zu der Wohnung hatten. „Wer…" flüsterte er leise. Plötzlich hatte er die Befürchtung das irgendjemand schreckliches ihren sicheren Hafen betreten würde. Journalisten, oder vielleicht sogar Gordon. Obwohl Gordon wäre gar nicht mal so schlecht. Weil dann könnte er das Arschloch ohne große Probleme um die Ecke bringen.

Heero war auch für ein paar Sekunden angespannt gewesen. Doch dann seufzte er kurz erleichtert auf. „Gwen. Sie hat auch einen Schlüssel," flüsterte er zurück.

Und tatsächlich ein paar Augenblicke später wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Heeros Assistentin stürmte herein, die Tür hinter sich lauthals ins Schloss fallen lassend.

Die dunkelhaarige Frau kümmerte sich aber nicht für eine Sekunde darum sondern wandte sich sofort in Richtung des Sofas. Duo konnte sehen wie pure Erleichterung die Anspannung aus ihrem Gesicht ersetzte. Noch einen Augenblick zuvor hatte sie furchteinflößender gewirkt als Une an ihren schlimmsten Tagen.

Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war sie in den großen Wohnraum getreten. Heero war inzwischen auch aufgestanden und ohne weitere Worte fielen die beiden sich in die Arme. Sie hielt Heero in einer festen Umarmung und sagte mit erschöpft klingender Stimme, „Ich hab mir ja solche Sorgen gemacht. Wieso bist du Idiot nicht an dein Handy gegangen? Jag mir niemals wieder so einen Schrecken ein." Sie drückte ihn noch einmal fest, dann ließ sie ihn los. Schien genau zu wissen wie lang Heero körperlichen Kontakt ertragen konnte.

Heero setzte sich wieder und schaute sie entschuldigend an. „Es tut mir leid," flüsterte er. Dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Aber als ich heute Morgen den Artikel gesehen hab… Ich musste einfach weg. Wollte nichts hören. Wollte niemanden sehen."

Duo kannte dieses Verlangen nur zu gut. Trotzdem hätte er nie gedacht, dass Heero sich einmal sein ‚run and hide' Prinzip zu eigen machen würde. Der ehemalige Wing Pilot hatte immer so gewirkt als würde er jedem Kampf die Stirn bieten.

Auch dafür würde Gordon bezahlen, beschloss Duo. Wahrscheinlich würde von diesem Arschloch nicht ein einziges Molekül übrig bleiben, nachdem er mit ihm endlich fertig war. Beruhigend legte er eine Hand auf Heeros Schulter und drückte ihn aufmunternd.

Gwen hatte sich inzwischen einen der Sessel geschnappt und direkt vor die Couch geschoben. Sie setzte sich hin und ergriff mit beiden Händen die von Heero. „Das kann ich gut verstehen. Trotzdem hast du uns – mich – damit sehr geängstigt. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen was für ein Trubel in der Firma herrschte. Der Artikel ist eingeschlagen wie eine Bombe. Das Telefon stand nicht mehr still. Alle Leitungen waren überlastet. Presse! Aufgeregte Fans. Es war die Hölle."

Heeros Schultern sanken nach unten. „Wieso hat er das nur getan?" fragte er wieder.

„Weil er das größte Arschloch der Welt ist. Und weil ihm so langsam aufgegangen ist dass sein neuer ‚Freund' ihm nicht ganz den gleichen Luxus bieten kann wie du. Er ist ein schlechter Verlierer und will dich jetzt fertig machen. Und wenn er mir einmal in einer dunklen Gasse über den Weg läuft, dann wird er sich wünschen langsam von einer Dampfwalze überrollt worden zu sein." Gwens Augen glitzerten gefährlich. Sie sah tatsächlich so aus, als könnte sie ihre Drohungen auch in die Tat umsetzen.

„Du kriegst ihn aber erst, nachdem ich mit ihm fertig bin," knurrte Duo.

Gwen ließ ihren Blick kurz von Heero zu Duo schweifen. Sie nickte ihm bestätigend und aufmunternd zu. Erkannte an, dass Duo ältere Rechte hatte um auf eine Rache zu beharren.

„Ich…" versuchte Heero einzuwenden.

Aber er wurde sofort von Gwen gestoppt. „Keine Angst. Niemand wird etwas unüberlegtes tun. Außerdem haben wir jetzt andere Probleme. Die Presse hat sich auf die Story gestürzt wie ein Haufen Schmeißfliegen. Sie wittern unheimlich viel dreckige Wäsche und sie wollen dich durch den Dreck ziehen. Wie sollen wir dagegen vorgehen?"

„Quatre wollte seine Anwälte losschicken und die Verbreitung des Magazins verhindern. Aber Heero hat ihn gestoppt," erklärte Duo. Er war immer noch nicht so richtig damit einverstanden, dass Heero so gar nichts unternehmen wollte.

„Das würde sie doch nur noch anstacheln. Ich biete ihnen keine weitere Munition," verteidigte sich Heero wieder. Doch er sah dabei nicht auf Duo. Diesmal schien er von Gwen eine Bestätigung haben zu wollen.

Diese kaute für einige Momente auf ihrer Unterlippe dann nickte sie. „Ist wahrscheinlich das Beste. Ich hatte zwar schon eine Erklärung für eine mögliche Pressekonferenz vorbereitet aber deine Idee sie am langen Arm verhungern zu lassen ist besser. Soll Gordon doch diesen demütigenden Tanz mitmachen, du hast das nicht nötig."

„Pressekonferenz?" Heero hörte sich jetzt fast ängstlich an.

Gwen tätschelte seine Hände. „Keine Angst es ist noch keine einberufen worden und wir werden es auch nicht tun. Nichtsdestotrotz sollten wir eine kleine Erklärung an die Presse weiter geben. Ein paar bestätigende Zeilen dass du und Gordon euch vor einem halben Jahr einvernehmlich getrennt habt und dass du Gordons Anteile an Wing am Jahresabschluss zum damaligen Börsenkurs übernommen hast. Mehr nicht. Sollen sie doch daraus ihre eigenen Schlüsse ziehen."

„Ich wollte eigentlich vollkommen zu der Sache schweigen, aber du hast Recht. Zumindest diese zwei Fakten sollten wir bestätigen. Nicht dass noch jemand auf die Idee kommt zu behaupten ich würde nur nicht wahrhaben wollen dass Gordon sich von mir getrennt hat."

Duo schüttelte es bei diesem Gedanken. Aber wahrscheinlich könnten einige verdrehte Pressefutzies es tatsächlich so darstellen. Und dann würde Heero in der Öffentlichkeit nicht nur als emotionsloser Verlierer dastehen, sondern auch noch als jemand der die Wahrheit nicht anerkennen konnte.

„Gut, diese Erklärung wird in spätestens zwei Stunden an die Presse gehen. Ich habe auch schon alle Mitarbeiter auf unseren ‚Code of Ethics' hingewiesen. Und ihnen klipp und klar gemacht was mit ihnen geschieht sollten sie mit jemandem außerhalb der Firma über diese Geschichte reden oder sogar ein Interview geben. Eine Kündigung wird dann noch ihr geringstes Problem sein."

„Oh…" sagte Heero. Dann spannte er sich wieder an. „Wie sieht's in der Firma aus, Gwen? Was halten meine Leute von der Sache?" Wieder sprach Heero mit einem ängstlichen Tonfall, der einfach nicht zu ihm passte.

„Sie sind in Schock. Die meisten wussten das ihr zwei euch getrennt habt – immerhin war Gordon schon seit einem halben Jahr nicht mehr in der Firma – aber dieser Artikel hat trotzdem alle überrascht. Die Börse ist in Aufruhr und natürlich haben einige Leute auch Angst. Ich hab verlauten lassen, dass du jetzt die Aktienmehrheit besitzt und dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollen. Vielleicht kann Quatre auch noch ein paar beruhigende Worte senden. Der Vorstand ist natürlich in Aufruhr. Besonders diejenigen die schon immer gegen dich gearbeitet haben. Aber denen hab ich vorhin einen kräftigen Arschtritt verpasst. Entweder werden sie jetzt spuren, oder wir werden uns von ihnen befreien. Du kannst in dieser Situation keine Opposition gebrauchen."

„Tut mir leid, dass du das alles ausbaden musstest."

Gwen lachte glockenhell. „Heero dazu bin ich doch da. Es ist mein Job. Und ich liebe ihn. Außerdem hat Jamie angerufen. Er wird morgen schon für ne Woche oder so herkommen. Als Unterstützung."

Duo hätte am liebsten geknurrt als er hörte dass sein Rivale schon früher in Heeros Nähe kommen sollte. Aber dann hielt er sich selbst davon ab. Schließlich hatten sie jetzt wirklich andere Probleme.

„Trotzdem solltest du morgen wieder in die Firma kommen Heero. Das würde allen Sicherheit geben."

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann," flüsterte Heero. „Der Gedanke dass sie alle diesen Artikel gelesen haben, sie alle wissen was Gordon über mich erzählt..." Er zitterte leicht.

Duo legte sofort seinen Arm um Heeros Schulter, versuchte ihm so etwas Kraft zu geben. Er konnte schon verstehen wie schwer es Heero fiel dieser speziellen Situation die Stirn zu bieten.

Auch Gwen beugte sich vor und hielt Heeros Blick fest. „Du musst. Es ist deine Firma und Gordon versucht ihr zu schaden. Du weißt genau was solche Gerüchte ausrichten können. Die Turbulenzen am Aktienmarkt beweisen das nur zu genau. Zeige Stärke und lass ihn nicht gewinnen. Außerdem, niemand der dich wirklich kennt wird diesem Geschwätz glauben. Natürlich sind da diejenigen die auf solch dreckige Wäsche abfahren, aber davon darfst du dich nicht unterkriegen lassen."

„Ich weiß. Aber es ist schwer," sagte Heero. Dabei lehnte er sich an Duo.

„Natürlich ist es schwer Heero," erklärte Duo. „Aber du hast dich noch niemals von etwas besiegen lassen. Du hast sogar eine Selbstzerstörung überlebt. Es gibt nichts was du nicht schaffen kannst."

Heero seufzte, widersprach aber nicht.

„Gut, dann ist das geklärt. Morgen kommst du wieder ins Büro. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass niemand dich schief ansehen wird. Keine Sorge. Noch was, wenn du etwas Zeit findest, dann solltest du auf die Fanseiten gehen. Die Leute machen sich wirklich Sorgen."

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will nicht lesen wie sie Gordon bemitleiden."

Gwen lachte wieder. „Ich glaub du wirst sehr überrascht sein. Es sind deine Fans, nicht Gordons."

„Vielleicht... vielleicht später. Jetzt geht's noch nicht."

Gwen tätschelte wieder seine Hände. „Verständlich. Hast du heute überhaupt schon etwas gegessen?"

Auf Heeros Kopfschütteln fuhr sie fort, „Du musst bei Kräften bleiben. Am besten wir bestellen gleich ein paar Pizzas. Oh und wir müssen noch etwas besprechen."

„Was denn noch?" fragte Heero. Aber er schien keine Einwände gegen die Pizza zu haben. Das freute Duo, denn sein Magen meldete sich auch gerade.

„Ich hab einen unserer Leute zu deiner Villa geschickt. Und sie ist belagert."

„Belagert?" fragten Hero und Duo wie aus einem Mund.

„Scheinbar scheint jedes Kamerateam der Stadt dorthin gepilgert zu sein. Da du nicht vorhast Interviews zu dieser Geschichte zu geben, solltest du für einige Zeit dein Zuhause meiden."

Daran hatte Duo noch gar nicht gedacht. Aber es war ziemlich klar, dass so etwas passieren musste. Schließlich waren hier Aasgeier auf der Jagd nach einer Sensationsstory.

„Ich könnte ins Hotel gehen," erklärte Heero.

Gwen winkte ab. „Auf keinen Fall. Da suchen sie zuerst. Und du solltest auch nicht bei einem deiner anderen engen Freunde unterkriechen. Viel zu leicht zu erraten."

„Wo soll Heero denn dann hin?" fragte Duo.

Gwen breitete nur ihre Arme aus.

„Oh," entkam es Duos Mund.

„Die Wohnung ist einfach perfekt," erklärte Gwen. „Es gibt nur zwei Wohnungen auf dieser Etage und von der Tiefgarage aus führt ein Fahrstuhl hierher. Und mit einem Spezialschlüssel – den ich besorgt hab – kann es eingerichtet werden, dass der Fahrstuhl ohne Zwischenhalt zu dieser Etage fährt. Niemand wird Heero beim Kommen und Gehen sehen können. Und selbst wenn diese Kanalratten es schaffen sollten sich in Wings Daten zu hacken, werden sie nur sehen dass diese Geschäftswohnung seit Wochen belegt ist. Da kommen die erst gar nicht auf die Idee dass Heero hier sein könnte."

„Ich will Duo nicht aus der Wohnung drängen," sagte Heero bestimmt.

„Ich kann sofort in ein Hotel umziehen," gab Duo gleichzeitig zu bedenken. Er bezweifelte dass es eine gute Idee war ihn und Heero zusammen in ihre alte Wohnung zu stecken. Es waren viel zu viele schmerzhafte Erinnerungen damit verbunden. Und gerade in dieser Situation konnten sie nicht noch weitere Probleme gebrauchen.

Gwen schüttelte wieder ihren Kopf. „Duo du wirst schön hier in der Wohnung bleiben. Ich brauch dich hier."

„Ich brauche aber keinen Aufpasser," begehrte Heero beinah wütend auf. „Ich bin schließlich kein kleines Kind. Oder selbstmörderisch veranlagt."

„Heero dass weiß ich. Aber jemand muss doch einkaufen oder die Tür öffnen wenn es mal klingelt. Das kannst du nicht tun, oder deine Tarnung fliegt auf. Außerdem sehe ich nicht wo das Problem liegt. Die Wohnung ist groß genug für zwei."

Für einen Moment fragte sich Duo, ob Gwen vielleicht gar nichts von seiner Beziehung mit Heero wusste. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand wie Gwen etwas nicht wusste. Aber das interessierte jetzt nur am Rande. Sie hatte Recht es wurde eine zweite Person in dieser Wohnung gebraucht. Jemand dem Heero vertrauen konnte und der ihm den Rücken freihalten konnte.

„Natürlich bleibe ich hier," erklärte Duo sofort. Er wusste dass diese Situation zu neuen Problemen führen konnte. Sie beide zusammen in ihrer alten Wohnung, dass ließ zu viele unschöne Erinnerungen wieder hoch kommen. Aber sie hatten keine Wahl. Heero brauchte ihn. Und vielleicht, vielleicht konnte aus dieser schrecklichen Situation auch noch etwas gutes entstehen und sie würden sich dadurch noch näher kommen. Entweder das, oder das genaue Gegenteil. Duo seufzte schwer.


	16. Duos Gegner

**Titel:** Rollenspiel  
**Autor:** Laren  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** wie immer an Zanna knuddel.

So, diesmal ging es schneller g (wenigstens ein bisschen). Ich hoffe ihr habt viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel.

* * *

„Und was ist dann passiert?" fragte Nadine neugierig.

Duo blickte auf seine langjährige Freundin und seufzte tief. Dann schob er sich ein großes Stück von dem Schokoladenkuchen den sie gebacken hatte in den Mund. Während er die herrliche Süße des Kuchens genoss wanderten seine Gedanken zu dem vorherigen – katastrophalen – Tag zurück.

Es war ein wirklich schlimmer Tag gewesen. Natürlich am allerschlimmsten für Heero, aber auch Duo hatten die Ereignisse ziemlich mitgenommen. Was einer der Gründe gewesen war, weshalb er sich heute Nachmittag sofort bei Nadine eingefunden hatte. Seine Freundin hatte wie immer ein offenes Ohr gehabt und mit großer Anspannung seinem Ereignisbericht gelauscht. Auch sie war von den Geschehnissen nicht unbeeindruckt geblieben und hatte während Duos Erzählung Gordon des Öfteren in die tiefste Hölle gewünscht.

„Na ja," erklärte Duo immer noch kauend. „Gwen hat dann erstmal alles in ihre Hände genommen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatten wir das zweite Schlafzimmer hergerichtet. Sie hat dann auch noch organisiert, dass für Heero Klamotten und andere Dinge die er braucht besorgt wurden. Außerdem hat sie einen Fahrdienst für Heero eingerichtet. Er wird jetzt jeden Tag von jemand anderem abgeholt und zur Firma gebracht. Das war schon ein Anblick sie so in Aktion zu erleben." Duo musste kurz bei dem Gedanken grinsen. „Kein Wunder dass sie so effizient in der Firma ist. Sie ist ein echtes Organisationstalent."

Duo schob noch ein Stückchen von seinem Kuchen in den Mund. Sie saßen in Nadines gemütlichem Wohnzimmer und zum ersten Mal seit gestern fühlte er sich fast entspannt. Ein schönes Gefühl, auch wenn er wusste, dass es nicht andauern würde. „Danach hat sie uns noch von einem Lieferservice etwas zu essen kommen lassen. Dann ist sie endlich gegangen, weil sie noch so viel in der Firma zu tun hatte. Hat Heero und mich ziemlich erschlagen zurück gelassen. Die Frau hat eine Energie – dass ist fast anstrengend."

Nadine kicherte bei dieser Beschreibung von Heeros Assistentin. „Und dann?" fragte sie weiter.

„Dann waren wir endlich allein." Ja dieser Moment hatte gestern in Duo fast einen kleinen Panikanfall ausgelöst. OK, das war übertrieben, aber sonderlich wohl hatte er sich nicht gefühlt, als ihm bewusst geworden war, dass er jetzt mit Heero allein in der Wohnung war – und dass er auch über Nacht bleiben würde. Sicher, sie beide waren schon oft zusammen allein gewesen. Praktisch bei jedem ihrer Treffen. Aber die Situation gestern war doch eine völlig andere gewesen. Und Gwens Präsenz hatte Duo irgendwie beruhigt.

„Heero war wirklich ziemlich ausgelaugt von der ganzen Geschichte," fügte Duo noch schnell hinzu.

Nadine nickte in seine Richtung. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen. So ein Schock zieht mehr Energie aus einem, als man es für möglich halten würde."

„Das kannst du laut sagen," bestätigte Duo. „Na ja, ich wollte ihn etwas beschäftigen, ihn ablenken. Deshalb hab ich einen Film eingelegt. Wir haben uns den dann zusammen angesehen, während wir gegessen haben. Aber ob er wirklich daran interessiert war – da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Er war schweigsamer als normal während des Abends. Aber ich dachte mir, dass ich ihn am besten nicht zum reden dränge."

Nadine beugte sich nach vorne und drückte kurz Duos Hand. „Da hast du sicher richtig mit gelegen. Gestern ist viel zu viel von Heeros Privatleben an die Öffentlichkeit gezerrt worden. Er wird sich dir schon weiter öffnen wenn er soweit ist. Gib ihm ein wenig Zeit diese vollkommen neue Situation erst einmal zu verdauen."

Duo seufzte. „Aber ich würde ihm so gerne helfen. Und ich fühl mich so tollpatschig. Mir ist, als wenn ich alles falsch machen würde."

Nadine drückte seine Hand ein weiteres Mal während ihre grünen Augen ihn mit tiefem Gefühl musterten. „Im Gegenteil, du machst dich ziemlich gut. Und du darfst eins nie vergessen – er ist in dieser Situation zu dir gekommen. Er vertraut dir."

Duo lachte hilflos. „Genau das macht mir Angst. Ich kann so vieles falsch machen."

Nadine schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Das machst du nicht. Und das wirst du auch nicht. Ich bin sogar richtig stolz auf dich. Du hast nicht versucht die Situation auszunutzen. Dabei wäre es so unendlich einfach für dich gewesen. Mach einfach weiter das, was dir dein Gefühl sagt. Du kennst Heero schon so lange, da wirst du das richtige tun."

„Aber ich würde ihm gerne mehr helfen," erklärte Duo aus tiefstem Herzen.

Nadine lächelte traurig. „Du machst schon alles was du kannst. Mehr wäre wahrscheinlich zu viel. Heero muss auch mit sich selbst ins Reine kommen. Es ist gut dass er dich und seine anderen Freunde hat, aber ihr könnt nicht für ihn alles tragen. Er selbst muss sich mit dem was Gordon ihm angetan hat auseinandersetzen. Ihr könnt ihm als Zuhörer und als Fels in der Brandung helfen, aber wirklich nur helfen. Oder es schlägt ins Gegenteil um.

Mir hat auch gefallen, dass er Quatre zurecht gewiesen hat. Natürlich wollte er Heero nur beschützen, aber es ist Heeros Entscheidung. Die kann nur er fällen. Und das er es auch getan hat zeigt mir, dass er früher oder später auch tatsächlich über diese Sache hinweg kommen wird. Er wirkt jetzt vielleicht angeschlagen. Aber er ist eine Kämpfernatur. Gib ihm etwas Zeit sich auf die neue Situation einzustellen und dann kann er wirklich darüber hinweg kommen. Und eins sage ich dir, dann möchte ich nicht in Gordons Haut stecken."

Duo musste trotz seiner inneren Anspannung grinsen. „Der Zwerg bekommt nur was er verdient."

„Aber sicher," erklärte auch Nadine. Dann nach ein paar Momenten des Schweigens fügte sie noch hinzu, „Nichtsdestotrotz, sobald Heero bereit ist das alles hinter sich zu lassen, sollte er sich vielleicht professionelle Hilfe holen."

Duos Augen fielen fast aus dem Kopf, und er hustete einige Schokokrümel aus. „Heero?" fragte er ungläubig. „Was soll Heero denn bei einem Seelenklempner?"

„Vielleicht seine Beziehung mit Gordon und diese furchtbare Schlammschlacht verarbeiten?" fragte Nadine zurück.

„Aber… aber das ist Heero. Der würde nie zu einem Therapeuten gehen. Das wäre gleichbedeutend mit Schwäche."

„Wir sind nicht mehr im Krieg, Duo."

„Aber trotzdem. Ich kann mir Heero einfach nicht auf einer Couch liegend vorstellen, wie er einem Fremden von Gordons Betrug erzählt." Duo schüttelte abwehrend die Hände.

„Nun, es muss ja nicht unbedingt eine Couch sein, nicht jeder Therapeut arbeitet damit. Er wird irgendwann jemanden brauche mit dem er über alles sprechen kann." Als Duo protestieren wollte hob Nadine abwehrend die Hände. „Ich weiß er hat dich und seine anderen Freunde. Aber manchmal kann professionelle Hilfe noch mehr bewirken. Und ich sag ja auch gar nicht dass er sofort eine Therapie machen sollte. Wirklich erst dann wenn er dazu bereit ist. Alles andere wäre kontraproduktiv."

„Wieso ist das so wichtig? Er ist Gordon doch endlich losgeworden. Ok, zur Zeit haben wir diese Schlammschlacht und er ist am Boden. Aber er wird schon wieder Oberwasser kriegen."

Nadine seufzte tief. „Ich will ja nicht den Teufel an die Wand malen, Duo. Aber aus dem was du mir gesagt hast, befürchte ich, dass Gordon die ganzen Jahre daran gearbeitet hat Heeros Selbstbewusstsein zu untergraben. Und das ziemlich erfolgreich. Er wird vielleicht mehr als nur seine Freunde brauchen, um zu lernen dass dies alles nicht stimmt."

Duo wollte schon protestieren. Denn immerhin war Heero nicht irgendwer. Heero war härter als Gundanium. Aber Duo wusste wie furchtbar niedergeschlagen und zerbrechlich sein Freund wegen der Sache mit Gordon war. Und wenn Nadine Recht hatte, dann war dies immerhin eine Erklärung, wieso Heero so lange mit diesem Arsch zusammen geblieben war. Eine bessere als das 'ich wollte nicht alleine sein'.

Natürlich steigerte diese Erkenntnis nur Duos Wut auf Gordon weiter, aber das machte nichts. Denn irgendwann würde er es dem Schleimscheißer schon heimzahlen. Das war der Gedanke, der Duo positiv in die Zukunft blicken ließ. Der und die Hoffnung Heero wieder für sich zu gewinnen.

„Aber trotzdem glaube ich nicht, dass Heero sich jemand Fremden öffnen wird. Kannst du nicht…"

Nadine lachte hell auf. „Das wäre eine umwerfend schlechte Idee Duo."

„Aber wieso?"

„Zunächst einmal, weil ich nur dazu ausgebildet bin, mich um die Probleme von Schülern zu kümmern. Dann weil ich viel zu viel von dieser Geschichte weiß um wirklich objektiv zu sein. Und dann weil wir zwei befreundet sind und ich weiß welches Interesse du an Heero hast." Bei jedem der genannten Punkte hatte Nadine einen Finger gehoben. „Und wenn ich noch etwas länger darüber nachdenke, dann werden mir noch mehr Gründe einfallen. Außerdem ist dass jetzt eh eine triviale Diskussion, da Heero noch gar nicht so weit ist."

Duo seufzte mal wieder. Langsam hasste er es, wenn Nadine Recht hatte. „Ok," gab er beinah zerknirscht zu.

„Gut. Und jetzt erzähl was nach dem Film noch passiert ist."

Nicht nur hatte Nadine oft Recht, sie schien auch ein absolutes Gespür dafür zu haben, wenn noch etwas in der Luft lag. Duo schielte zum Schokoladenkuchen und überlegte ob er sich noch ein Stück gönnen konnte. Während er es sich auf den Teller schob antwortete er seiner Freundin, „Zunächst nicht viel. Heero war wie gesagt ziemlich still. Und wirkte sehr erschöpft. Er hat sich dann früh in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen. Ich hab dann noch etwas gelesen, aber mich hat's auch nicht mehr lange auf den Beinen gehalten."

„War das alles?"

Duo schüttelte den Kopf. „In der Nacht bin ich einmal aufgewacht, weil ich aufs Klo musste. Dabei hab ich dann entdeckt dass Heero auf dem Sofa schlief. Heute morgen hab ich ihn darauf angesprochen. Er hat lange darum herum gedruckst, dann aber zugegeben, dass er im großen Schlafzimmer nicht zur Ruhe gekommen ist. Sagte, dass ihn dass alles viel zu sehr an Gordon erinnert."

„Verständlich," erklärte Nadine.

„Ja, aber es ist doch alles vollkommen neu eingerichtet in der Wohnung. Nichts sieht mehr so aus wie damals. Sofort nachdem Heero und Gordon in ihre Villa umgezogen sind haben sie alles neu einrichten lassen."

„Solche Erinnerungen haben nicht immer etwas mit der Einrichtung zu tun Duo. Würdest du denn mit Heero die Zimmer tauschen wollen?"

Duo hob abwehrend die Hand. „Nein, würde ich nicht." Es war nicht nur der Gedanke an Gordon, der dass nicht zuließ, sondern auch seine bittersüße Erinnerung an Heeros und seine gemeinsame Zeit.

Nadine kicherte leise, „Und dann wunderst du dich über Heeros Reaktion?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Es ist nur, ich hätte nie gedacht dass Heero jemals so auf etwas reagieren würde."

„Jeder hat seinen 'Breakingpoint' Duo. Und der ist bei jedem verschieden. Und wie wollt ihr jetzt mit dieser Situation umgehen? Heero kann schließlich nicht die nächsten Wochen auf dem Sofa schlafen."

„Natürlich nicht," jetzt musste Duo lächeln. „Wenn er heute Abend nach Hause kommen wird, wird er eine Überraschung erleben. Ich hab heute etwas eingekauft. Wir haben doch noch den kleinen Raum, der immer als eine Art zweites Arbeitszimmer gedient hat. Dafür hab ich ein Bett gekauft. Ich musste zwar zwei Bücherregale rausräumen, damit es genug Platz gab, aber es wird Heero nicht wirklich etwas ausmachen auf beengten Verhältnissen zu schlafen. Und besser als das Wohnzimmer ist es alle mal."

„Ich bin wirklich, wirklich stolz auf dich," sagte Nadine daraufhin.

Aus irgendeinem Grund beschloss Duo, dass er jetzt Nadine am besten nichts über Jamie und seine 'Rekord-Stehl-Aktion' erzählen sollte. Immerhin war es mal ne gute Abwechslung, von seiner besten Freundin gelobt zu werden.

* * *

Als Heero am Abend von der Arbeit kam und ihm Duo seine Überraschung zeigte schien der ehemalige Wing Pilot wirklich davon angetan zu sein. Ohne viele Worte umarmte er Duo. Und der Langhaarige spürte genau, wie dankbar sein Freund war.

Sie redeten nicht viel an dem Abend. Heero berichtete von seinem Tag in der Firma. Er hatte genau das getan, wozu ihm Gwen Gestern geraten hatte. Und er hatte unheimlichen Rückhalt von vielen seiner Angestellten bekommen. Etwas, dass Heero leicht verwirrte, aber was er auch dankbar entgegen nahm.

Es schien ein paar kleinere Probleme mit einigen aus dem Aufsichtsrat zu geben die befürchteten, dass die Kursschwankungen an der Börse der Firma schaden könnten. Aber Heero hatte es geschafft auch deren Bedenken zu zerstreuen. Hatte ihnen stattdessen aufgezeigt, dass sie es zur Chance nehmen könnten wieder mehr Anteile an der Firma zu erwerben.

Das war ein Punkt, in dem Duo seinem Freund ziemlich Recht gab. Er hatte auch schon darüber nachgedacht. Und er hatte seinen Börsenmakler dazu angehalten so viele Anteile wie nur möglich von Wing zu kaufen. Sicher, das war nur ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein, aber es war ein Anfang, und zwar ein guter.

Während der nächsten Tage spielte sich zwischen ihnen eine gewisse Routine ein. Tagsüber, wenn Heero in seiner Firma arbeite, war Duo unter totalem Stress. Er arbeite immer noch hart daran, diesen verdammten Rekord von Jamie zu schlagen. Irgendwie konnte er es einfach nicht sein lassen. Außerdem musste er weiter an seinem Buch schreiben, denn Dan wurde immer ungeduldiger. Daneben verfolgte Duo die Entwicklung von der einseitigen Schlammschlacht.

Es war sehr merkwürdig. Zunächst schienen die Medien mehr als irritiert darüber zu sein, dass es von Heeros Seite aus keine Entgegnungen gab. Damit wussten sie nichts anzufangen. Alles was in den Tagen und Wochen von Heero an die Presse weiter gegeben wurden, waren Ankündigungen die die Firma betrafen mehr nicht. Eine totale Nachrichtensperre. So wie Gwen und Heero es geplant hatten.

Das schien nicht nur die Medien zu verwirren. Als diese nach ein paar Tagen von dem Thema Abstand nehmen wollten – einfach weil es für eine wirkliche Schlammschlacht an Munition fehlte, da preschte Gordon wieder nach vorne. Er gab neue Interviews und zerrte neuen – erfundenen – Dreck an die Öffentlichkeit.

Aber anders als beim ersten Mal schien es Heero diesmal nicht sonderlich zu treffen. Der ehemalige Wing Pilot verriet Duo sogar, dass er es gar nicht anders erwartet hatte.

Und Duo musste ihm dabei Recht geben. So wie er Gordon inzwischen einschätzte, passte es diesem überhaupt nicht, dass Heero so gar nicht auf die Anschuldigungen reagierte.

Der einzige der unruhig wurde, war Quatre. Der Blonde schien vor Mordlust nur so zu zittern und nur die strenge Ermahnung von Heero, dass es allein seine Sache war, hielt ihn davon ab seine Anwälte auf Gordon zu hetzen. Es war ein Punkt, über den Heero und Quatre sich fast in die Wolle bekamen. Duo musste mehr als einmal zwischen den beiden Freunden vermitteln. Er konnte beide Seiten verstehen und genau wie Quatre war er mehr als bereit endlich zum Gegenschlag auszuholen, aber es war wirklich Heeros Entscheidung.

Wufei und Sally hatten sich natürlich auch bei ihnen gemeldet. Heero all ihre Unterstützung angeboten. Und das Wufei erklärte was man alles mit einem Katana und Gordons bestem Stück anstellen konnte, sprach Duo zwar aus tiefstem Herzen, verstieß aber garantiert gegen einige Gesetze und wurde deshalb bis aufs weitere aufs Eis gelegt. Aber zumindest brachte es Heero für ein paar Sekunden zum lachen.

Und Heero schien auch langsam aber sicher mit der Sache fertig zu werden. Oh natürlich war er noch sehr in sich gekehrt. Traute sich immer noch nicht in die Öffentlichkeit. Kein Wunder schließlich gab es immer noch genug Reporter die ihn nur zu gerne über die Geschichte ausquetschen wollten. Aber Heero schien nicht mehr so vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen zu sein wie am ersten Tag.

Vielleicht hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, vielleicht einfach nur damit abgefunden. Aber er ließ sich davon nicht mehr runter ziehen. Er lächelte sogar hin und wieder und stürzte sich mit neuem Elan in seine Arbeit.

Duo wünschte sich fast, er hätte diesen Elan. Er fühlte sich ziemlich ausgelaugt. Er kam sich vor, als würde er mit zu vielen Dingen gleichzeitig jonglieren. Das Buch, das Spiel und jeden Abend Heero neben sich zu haben. Oh, nicht dass die Abende stressig waren. Im Gegenteil sie waren sehr schön. Es tat gut den anderen um sich zu haben. Aber Duo musste sich dabei auch die ganze Zeit im Zaum halten. Viel zu sehr verlangte alles in ihm Heero an sich zu drücken, ihn zu küssen, ihm zu sagen dass er ihn liebte.

Duo wusste, dass es für so ein Geständnis noch immer viel zu früh war und biss sich deshalb lieber auf die Zunge und hielt sich im Zaum. So schwer es ihm manchmal auch fiel.

Langsam aber sicher begann auch die Presse von dem Thema zu lassen. Oh, nicht die Schmuddelblätter. Die suhlten sich weiter in immer neuen Interviews von Gordon. Aber die seriöseren Zeitungen und Magazine. Denen schien die ganze Sache zu langweilig zu werden, weil einer der Beteiligten nicht mitspielte. Oder sie schienen zu merken, dass ihre Leser und Zuschauer da nichts mehr von hören und sehen wollten.

Heero berichtete, dass seine Fans im Internet dazu aufriefen sich bei der Presse über die Berichterstattung zu beschweren. Auch wenn Heero ja eigentlich nicht auf die ganze Sache reagieren wollte, so freute es ihn trotzdem.

Und er konnte sich auch wirklich freuen, wie Duo fand. Er war beim surfen auch auf diese Aufrufe gestoßen. Und hatte sich natürlich aus vollem Herzen daran beteiligt.

Die Tage wurden zu Wochen. Inzwischen war Heero schon seit fast einem Monat bei Duo untergekommen. Es freute Duo, dass der andere langsam aber sicher wieder fröhlicher wurde und alles wieder halbwegs normal wurde. Aber trotzdem kam sich Duo vor, als wenn er die ganze Zeit auf der Stelle gehen würde. Er konnte Heero viel helfen. Sie waren oft zusammen und genossen auch die Gesellschaft des anderen. Aber bei seinem eigentlichen Ziel war er nicht um einen Millimeter weiter gekommen.

Natürlich wusste Duo, dass er sich in Geduld üben musste. Er wusste, dass er nichts überstürzen durfte, Heero nicht in etwas drängen, dass sie später beide bereuen würden. Aber es zerrte auch wirklich an Duos Beherrschung sich so lange zurück zu halten.

Außerdem wurden die Bedingungen immer schwerer. Jamie - der schon in den letzten Wochen immer mal wieder für ein paar Tage bei Wing gewesen war – hatte jetzt endgültig seinen Platz bei WEI geräumt und war am Wochenende ganz in die Stadt gezogen. Er würde ab jetzt jeden Tag mit Heero zusammen arbeiten. Und die Art und Weise, wie Heero voller Vertrauen von seinem neuen Mitarbeiter sprach, ließ Duo fast die Wände vor Eifersucht hochsteigen.

Und das schlimmste war, er hatte immer noch nicht Jamies Rekord gebrochen. Das hätte Duo zumindest etwas mehr Selbstvertrauen gegeben. Es war schon entnervend, wie oft das Gespräch auf Jamie kam. Nicht einmal Gwen wurde so oft von Heero erwähnt. Meinte zumindest Duo.

Es half aber nichts. Er wusste auch so vor Stress kaum wo ihm der Kopf stand, da konnte er sich nicht noch mehr um das Spiel kümmern. Oder er hätte Abends Heero allein lassen müssen. Und das ging ja nun mal gar nicht.

Dan nervte auch die ganze Zeit wegen den nächsten Kapiteln. Duo tat sein bestes, aber er war halt nicht immer motiviert genug um zu schreiben. Nebenbei wollte Dan auch immer wieder über die bevorstehenden Verhandlungen über die Verwendungsrechte seiner Romanreihe mit ihm Reden. Er schickte Duo Vertragsunterlagen die hunderte von Seiten dick waren und meinte ernsthaft, dass Duo Zeit hätte sie sich genau durchzulesen. Dan sollte es wirklich besser wissen.

Duo würde auf jeden Fall keine Zeit mit so etwas verschwenden. Und wozu auch. Dan hatte alles durchgearbeitet und für gut befunden. Was sollte er da auch noch leiden? Ja, er würde zu diesem elendigen Treffen mit dem Vertragspartner auftauchen. Er würde sich von seiner besten, charmantesten Seite zeigen. Lächeln, allen die Hände schütteln, ein paar Witze reißen und dann so schnell wie möglich alles unterschreiben.

Er fand es zwar eigentlich schade, dass er sich nicht mehr damit beschäftigen konnte. Denn der Gedanke an die Verfilmung seiner Romanreihe war schon recht aufregend. Aber er musste schließlich auch Prioritäten setzten. Und Heero führte uneinholbar. Alles unwichtigere musste halt ein wenig warten.

Aber zumindest ein Geheimnis würde sich heute endgültig lüften. Duo war es leid, nicht mehr über Jamie zu wissen. Bisher hatte er den anderen ja nur aus den Erzählungen von Gwen, Quatre und Heero kennen gelernt. Das waren keine gesicherten Daten. Er würde sich selbst ein Bild machen. Das war der erste Schritt eines erfolgreichen Einsatzes – genügend Informationen sammeln.

Er hatte alles gut geplant. Er wusste genau, dass Jamie und Heero den ganzen Nachmittag zusammen arbeiten wollten. Und Duo war heute an der Reihe Heero aus der Firma abzuholen. Er würde halt einfach ein paar Minuten früher auftauchen als geplant. Vollkommen unverfänglich.

Gesagt getan. Mit einem breiten Grinsen betrat er das Vorzimmer zu Heeros Büro. Gwen – die ihren Schreibtisch noch immer hier stehen hatte sah ihn erfreut aber überrascht an. „Hi Duo. Du bist so früh."

„Hallo Gwen. Schön dich zu sehen. Tja der Verkehr war nicht so schlimm wie ich befürchtet hab. Ist Heero fertig, oder muss ich warten?" fragte er mit seiner besten Unschuldsmiene.

Gwen lächelte. „Er braucht wohl noch etwas. Aber du kannst ruhig schon rein gehen." Sie winkte ihn durch.

Genau darauf hatte Duo gehofft. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen und Wochen sooft mit Gwen zu tun gehabt, dass sie ihn inzwischen wahrscheinlich für einen Teil von Wing hielt. Was ein großer Vorteil war. Duo zwinkerte ihr noch einmal zu, dann ging er auf Heeros Bürotür zu.

Nach einem kurzen anklopfen ging er hinein. Kurz nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Der Anblick verschlug ihm fast die Sprache.

Heero saß an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte konzentriert auf den Computer Monitor. Dicht hinter ihm – halb über ihn gebeugt – stand Jamie und zeigte mit einer Hand auf etwas auf dem Schirm.

Duo musste schwer schlucken und gegen eine fast irrationale Eifersucht ankämpfen. Heero ließ fast niemanden so dicht an sich heran. Er hatte wohl doch Recht gehabt was diesen Jamie betraf. Duo schwor sich in diesem Moment seine Anstrengungen im Spiel zu verdoppeln. Er musste seine Konkurrenz vernichtend schlagen. „Hi," krächzte er mit einer beinah piepsigen Stimme.

Die zwei Männer sahen vom Monitor hoch. Auf Heeros Gesicht bildete sich das kleine Lächeln, dass Duo so an ihm mochte. „Hi Duo, schon da?" fragte er.

Doch in diesem Moment konzentrierte sich Duo völlig auf den Mann der hinter Heero stand. Jetzt konnte er ihn endlich richtig erkennen. Und verdammt Quatre hatte nicht übertrieben.

Jamie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und trat hinter dem Schreibtisch vor. Er reichte Duo seine Hand und verkündete mit einem Lächeln das Zahnpastamodelle vor Neid erblassen lassen würde, „Hi Duo, freut mich dich endlich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Jamie und arbeite seit ein paar Wochen für Heero. Ich hab deine Bücher gelesen und finde sie brillant."

Während er das sagte versprühte er mehr Charme als Duo in einem Jahr. Es war unglaublich. Der Typ sah umwerfend aus. Wirkte wie das personifizierte 'Surfboy' Klischee. Aber ohne übertrieben zu sein. Auch sein Charme wirkte echt. Er sah wirklich so aus, als wenn er sich freuen würde Duo zu treffen. Nett! Tja genau dass hatten ja auch immer alle über Jamie gesagt.

Aber er war nicht nur nett. Sondern auch verdammt gut aussehend. Tiefe – aber gesunde – Bräune, strahlend weiße Zähne, ein klassisch geschnittenes Gesicht. Dazu ein Körper der auch verhüllt erkennen ließ dass Jamie verdamm sportlich war. Er war genau der Typ Kerl, den Duo öfters in den Clubs anbaggerte. Und dabei genau so oft abblitze weil Typen wie Jamie jemand besseres als Duo finden konnten.

Das war frustrierend. Wie sollte Duo nur mit diesem Traumtypen konkurrieren? Indem er diesen lächerlichen Rekord schlug? Duo wurde mit einem Schlag klar, wie absolut kindisch sein Plan gewesen war. Die Bedrohung von Jamie war schlimmer als er sie in seinen schlimmsten Albträumen vermutet hatte. Und das frustrierendste war, dass er Jamie trotz allem mochte. Er hasste sich selber dafür.

Während seine Gedanken so unglaublich deprimierende Richtungen einschlugen, schaltete sein Mundwerk auf Autopilot und er war in der Lage halbwegs höflichen Small Talk zu betreiben ohne sich dabei zum totalen Idioten zu machen. Nachdem er ein paar Nettigkeiten ausgetauscht hatte fragte er, „Heero brauchst du noch lange? Soll ich draußen warten?" Er wollte eigentlich nur noch weg von hier. Irgendwohin wo er tonnenweiße Schokoladeneis bekommen würde und es ungestört in sich hinein stopfen konnte.

Heero schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf. „Wir sind fast fertig. Mach dir keine Umstände." Dann wandte er sich wieder zu Jamie, „Dann ist also alles klar für unser Verhandlungsgespräch?"

„Sonnenklar Heero. Wir werden die Rechte an diesen Büchern bekommen, keine Angst. Die Unterzeichnung des Vertrages ist nur noch eine Formsache."

„Gut, denn mir liegt wirklich viel an dem Projekt."

„Kann ich sehr gut nachvollziehen. Noch was, sobald die Verträge unterzeichnet sind, sollten wir eine Pressekonferenz deswegen geben."

Heero wiegte seinen Kopf hin und her. „Ich weiß nicht. Bis das Spiel und alles andere fertig sein wird, werden noch mehr als zwei Jahre vergehen. Ist die Ankündigung da nicht etwas verfrüht?"

„Deine Fans lechzen nach interessanten News über neue Projekte. Da kannst du gar nicht früh genug die Werbetrommel rühren. Wer weiß, vielleicht bekommen wir durch ihr Feedback auch noch zusätzliche Ideen. Schaden kann es auf keinen Fall. Ist ja nicht so, als wenn das Projekt Gefahr laufen würde nicht zu Ende gebracht zu werden." Irgendwie schaffte Jamie es, die ganze Zeit zu strahlen. Anders konnte Duo es nicht beschreiben.

Heero lächelte, aber diesmal nicht in Duos Richtung – wie dieser mit neuer Eifersucht feststellte. „Ok, du hast wohl Recht. Dann lass uns für heute Schluss machen."

„Gute Idee," stimmte Jamie zu. „Jane wartet schon in der Wohnung auf mich und sie wird mir bei lebendigem Leib die Haut abziehen, wenn ich ihr wieder nicht beim Umzugskarton auspacken helfe." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er noch hinzu. „Hey, wenn wir uns endlich vollständig eingerichtet haben, dann müssen du und Duo uns mal zum essen besuchen."

„In Ordnung," stimmte Heero zu.

Duo rollte nur innerlich mit seinen Augen. Nahm die Demütigung denn kein Ende. Jetzt wurde er von seinem Gegner auch noch zum essen eingeladen. Aber was blieb ihm schon anders übrig als gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen und so sagte auch er mit gespielter Begeisterung zu.

Jamie schnappte sich seine Unterlagen und wandte sich dann in Richtung Ausgang. Als er die Bürotür fast erreicht hatte, drehte er sich allerdings noch einmal um. „Heero, spielst du eigentlich zur Zeit Deathscythe?"

„Nein. Wieso?" fragte Heero zurück.

Jamie schüttelte verwundert seinen Kopf. „Merkwürdig. Es gibt etliche Gerüchte im Fan-Net die genau das behaupten."

„Aber wieso?" Heero sah wirklich verwirrt drein.

„Na ja. Seit ein paar Wochen mischt ein neuer Spieler das Forum ziemlich auf. Der hat ganz schön viele Punkte in sehr kurzer Zeit gesammelt. Scheinbar hat er es auf meinen Rekord abgesehen." Jamie strahlte wieder sein Tausend Watt Lächeln aus. „Alle glauben dass nur ein absoluter Champion in so kurzer Zeit so gut sein kann. Und irgendwer hat dann wohl das Gerücht in Umlauf gebracht, dass es sich nur um dich handeln kann. Eins der Indizien die diese These unterstützen, ist dass GoD – so nennt er sich – die Endgegner immer Gordon nennt. Und das hat er schon getan bevor die ganze Sache an die Öffentlichkeit gezerrt wurde… Auf jeden Fall die Fans sind begeistert weil sie glauben dass du wieder mit ihnen spielst. Also wenn du es tatsächlich bist, es ist die beste Werbung die wir uns ausdenken könnten."

„Nein, sorry. Das bin nicht ich."

„Schade hätte ja sein können. Muss wohl noch jemanden mit tierischer Wut auf Gordon geben. Ok, ich geh dann mal wirklich, oder ich muss heute Nacht auf dem Fußboden schlafen."

„Und das ohne Haut," witzelte Heero.

Duo war fast sprachlos. Nicht weil die anderen Spieler jetzt glaubten dass GoD Heero war. Da wusste Duo noch nicht ob das gut, oder schlecht oder gar nichts war. Sondern weil Heero einen Witz machte. Ok einen nicht besonders gelungenen, aber einen Witz. Zu jemandem dem er erst seit ein paar Wochen kannte. Duo war kurz davor zu hyperventilieren.

Zum Glück bemerkte Heero davon nichts. Der ehemalige Wing Pilot schaltete seinen Computer aus, dann ging auch er zur Tür. „Wollen wir dann los Duo?" fragte er.

Duo stolperte fast in seinem Bemühen Heero zu folgen. „Klar!" Sein Gehirn war immer noch damit beschäftigt sämtliche Informationen die er heute gesammelt hatte zu verarbeiten. Es hatte verdammt viel damit zu tun. So kam es, dass er fast wie ein Zombie neben Heero her lief.

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich dabei mit immer der gleichen Gedankenkette. Wie sollte er nur gegen diesen Jamie ankommen? Gegen diesen unheimlich gut aussehenden, netten, sympathischen, angenehmen Typen, der den ganzen Tag mit Heero zusammen verbrachte. Er war auf verlorenem Posten. Seine Mission war zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Sie hatten schon fast das Parkdeck erreicht, als er mitten im Schritt stehen blieb. „Jane?" fragte er vollkommen perplex als dieser Teil der Unterhaltung es endlich geschafft hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Heero starrte ihn verwundert an. Dann antwortete er. „Das ist Jamies Frau," erklärte er leichthin. „Sie ist auch Managerin bei WEI und hat jetzt in der hiesigen Niederlassung von Quatres Konzern einen Posten bekommen. Das war von Anfang an der Deal. Jamie wäre nie hierher gekommen, wenn Jane keine Stelle gefunden hätte. Ich hätte sie ja selbst eingestellt. Sie ist nett und ein Ass auf ihrem Gebiet, aber sie wollte gerne weiterhin bei WEI bleiben. Quatre hat da an so einigen Schrauben drehen müssen damit es klappte."

Duos Unterkiefer klappte wieder herunter. Ehefrau. Er schüttelte noch einmal seinen Kopf und versuchte das gehörte zu verarbeiten. Jamie hatte eine Ehefrau. Und wenn Duos Menschenkenntnis nicht total am Boden war – etwas für das er nicht unbedingt seine Hände ins Feuer stecken würde – dann liebte er sie auch aus ganzem Herzen. Das konnte er jetzt zumindest im Nachhinein aus dem Gespräch erkennen.

Aber das bedeutete etwas wichtiges. Jamie war verheiratet. Mit einer Frau. Er war nicht schwul. Er war keine Konkurrenz! Und verdammt noch mal Quatre hatte davon gewusst!

Deshalb hatte der Blonde ihm bei dem Telefongespräch über Jamie so ausgelacht. Er hatte es die ganze Zeit gewusst! Und es ihm nicht gesagt! Er würde Quatre umbringen. Garantiert. Zumindest würde er ihn so schnell wie möglich eigenhändig durch die Telefonleitung ziehen. Duo fletschte die Zähne.


	17. Die Verhandlung

**Titel:** Rollenspiel  
**Autor:** Laren  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** wie immer an Zanna knuddel.

Ich weiß, nur ein kurzes Kapitel… Zanna hat auch schon deswegen gemeckert und verlangt dass ich bis zum nächsten WE ein weiteres fertig hab… immer dieser Stress :-)

* * *

Duo stand am Gate und wartete beinah ungeduldig darauf, dass Dan endlich durch die Glastüren kommen würde. Er hatte sich angeboten seinen Freund vom Shuttelport abzuholen, dass würde ihnen auf der Fahrt in die Stadt noch ein wenig Zeit zum reden geben. Normalerweise wäre Dan schon den Tag vorher gekommen, so dass sie wirklich Zeit gehabt hätten sich auszutauschen, aber ein dringendes Problem im Verlag hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Dan nur zu dem eigentlichen Treffen mit den Kaufinteressenten herübergeflogen war.

Duo fand das sehr schade, denn er hatte seinen Freund schon seit fast drei Monaten nur über Vidphone gesehen. Aber er konnte verstehen, dass Dan seine Pläne andern musste und sie hatten sich auch schon locker für einen Besuch um den Erscheinungstermin des neuen Buches herum geeinigt. Duo hoffte nur, dass er dann nicht allein zu Dan und seiner Frau gehen musste.

Duo hoffte auch, dass Dan ihn während der Fahrt auf den neuesten Stand was die Verhandlungen anbetraf bringen würde. Er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen nicht dazu aufraffen können das Vertragswerk zu lesen. Was auch ziemlich verständlich war, fand Duo. Denn es waren hunderte von klein geschriebenen Seiten voller Juristen-Kauderwelsch. Kein normaler Mensch konnte sich da durch wühlen.

Außerdem hatte er absolut keine Zeit gehabt. Zwar musste er nach dieser unglaublichen Überraschung mit Jamies Ehefrau nicht mehr wie verrückt in jeder freien Sekunde Deathscythe spielen, aber dass hieß ja nicht dass er plötzlich mehr Zeit hatte. Im Gegenteil, seine Muse hatte wieder zugeschlagen und er war praktisch an seinem Notebook gefesselt gewesen, während er Kapitel um Kapitel produziert hatte. Vielleicht würde er mit diesem unerhofften Fortschritt Dan so in Hochstimmung versetzten, das diesem gar nicht auffiel dass Duo sich um keinen Deut um den Vertrag gekümmert hatte.

Oh ja, die Geschichte mit Jamie und seiner Ehefrau. Duo musste unbewusst schnauben bei diesem Gedanken. Das war wirklich eine Überraschung gewesen. Wie viel Panikanfälle hätten vermieden werden können, wenn er diese kleine Information schon früher gehabt hätte? Wie viele Nächte hätte er beruhigt durchschlafen können – statt wie gebannt zu versuchen diesen unmöglichen Rekord zu brechen?

Duo hatte an dem Tag wo er das erfahren hatte, natürlich in dem ersten unbeobachteten Augenblick Quatre angerufen. Er hatte sich seine ganze Empörung um Q's Verrat von der Seele geredet und der Blonde hatte nur lang und laut gelacht. Bei der Erinnerung pustete Duo wieder empört seine Wangen auf.

Quatre hatte steif und fest behauptet, niemals gesagt zu haben, dass Jamie nicht in einer festen Beziehung war. Er hätte nur berichtet, dass Jamie nett und gut aussehend wäre. Und damit hätte er ja wohl nichts erzählt, dass der Unwahrheit entsprach.

Und dann hatte er gefragt, wieso die Tatsache ob Jamie in einer Beziehung wäre oder nicht, plötzlich so wichtig wäre.

Duo war bei der Frage so rot wie eine Tomate angelaufen und hatte angefangen zu stottern.

Q hatte das ganze mit einem extrem breiten Grinsen quittiert. Und als Duo so richtig schön am schwimmen gewesen war, hatte er zum großen Gegenschlag ausgeholt und die Vermutung geäußert, ob Duo nicht vielleicht ein romantisches Interesse an Heero hatte. Und dabei hatte er lang und laut gelacht.

Duo wusste genau wann ihn ein Gegner so in die Ecke manövriert hatte, dass es ihm nichts mehr übrig blieb, als die Wahrheit zu sagen. Oder halt die Flucht zu ergreifen. Natürlich hatte Duo sich für das letzte entschieden und so schnell wie möglich die Verbindung unterbrochen. Er meinte noch Minuten später das Echo von Quatres Lachen zu hören. Wie schaffte der kleine Blonde es nur immer wieder ihn so aus der Fassung zu bringen?

Also mit solchen Freunden brauchte man wirklich keine Feinde mehr. Nach diesem kleinen Fiasko hatte Duo beschlossen mindestens eine Woche nicht mehr mit Quatre zu reden. Sollte er doch sehen was er davon hatte.

Plötzlich spürte Duo eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Verdutzt blickte er auf, direkt in das strahlende, von Sommersprossen übersäte Gesicht von Dan. Er war wohl so in seinen Gedanken gefangen gewesen, dass er die Ankunft seines Freundes gar nicht mitbekommen hatte. Eigentlich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, denn mit seinen signalroten Haaren stach Dan aus jeder Menge hervor.

„Erde an Duo. In welche Sphäre hat es dich denn verschlagen?" Dan nahm die Sache mit Humor.

Duo schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf um diesen klar zu bekommen. „Sorry Dan, war wohl in Gedanken gefangen."

Der große Mann klopfte Duo erneut auf die Schulter. „Das ist ok Duo, solange du an die Verhandlung oder das Buch gedacht hast," sagte er mit gespielt strengem Tonfall.

Duo grinste spitzbübisch. „Auf jeden Fall hatte es damit zu tun." Das war noch nicht mal gelogen. Zumindest nicht, wenn man über 4 Ecken herum dachte.

Dan brach in lautem Gelächter aus. „Ist klar Duo. Ich glaub's dir aufs Wort. Dann lass uns mal losgehen. Unsere Verhandlungspartner warten nicht."

Duo nickte und führte dann Dan in Richtung der Taxistände. Er hätte Dan natürlich auch mit seinem Auto abholen können, aber Duo dachte sich, dass es nicht schaden konnte, wenn keiner von ihnen sich auf die Fahrt konzentrieren musste.

Sie setzten sich in das Taxi und Dan gab dem Fahrer die Zieladresse. Dan hatte Duo erklärt, dass die Verhandlung in einem sehr exklusiven Hotel stattfinden würde. Dann ließ Dan sich in die gemütlichen Sitzpolster zurück fallen. „Die Firma wollte mich eigentlich von einem Fahrer abholen lassen, aber da du dich ja angeboten hast, hab ich dankend abgelehnt. Außerdem bin ich ja nicht so der Limousinen Typ."

Duo lachte als Antwort. Dan war trotz des gewaltigen Erfolges seines Verlages bodenständig geblieben. Aber andererseits, er selbst hatte sich ja auch nicht zu einer von diesen berühmt berüchtigten „Prominenzen" verwandelt. Wenn man bedachte was für Probleme Heero jetzt mit der Presse hatte, war das sicher nur zum besten gewesen.

„Also, wie wird das heute ablaufen?" fragte Duo seinen Freund.

Dieser hob erstaunt seine Augenbraue. „Hast du etwa die Tagesordnung nicht gelesen?" fragte er.

„Ähm… fass es einfach noch mal für mich zusammen. Worum geht es heute alles?"

Dan rollte mit den Augen. Er wusste wahrscheinlich ganz genau, dass sich Duo so gut wie gar nicht vorbereitet hatte, aber er wusste auch das es nichts bringen würde den Langhaarigen jetzt noch auszuschimpfen. „Die Verhandlungen sind sehr weit voran geschritten. Wir müssen noch um einige Punkte diskutieren, besonders darüber wie viel Einfluss du noch auf die Produkte nehmen kannst. Aber die großen Sachen sind entschieden. Ihr Angebot ist so gut, da brauchen wir nicht noch um mehr Geld zu feilschen. Nicht dass dich das eh interessieren würde. Das was sie vorhaben wird sich sowieso unheimlich gut auf deine Buchverkaufszahlen auswirken. Allein für die kostenfreie Werbung könnten wir die Rechte schon abgeben."

„Wenn das alles schon so gut wie beschlossen ist, wieso muss ich dann noch daran teilnehmen?"

„Das hab ich dir doch schon mal erzählt. Sie wollen unbedingt Max Samuel kennen lernen. Ich denke sie wollen den Vertrag nur mit der wirklichen Person abschließen nicht nur mit deinem Agenten. Bei den Summen über die wir hier reden, ist dass auch verständlich."

„Und was muss ich genau machen?"

„Ganz einfach. In den Konferenzsaal gehen, alle höflich begrüßen und dein Charme spielen lassen. Innerhalb von drei Minuten fressen sie dir eh aus der Hand. Alles reden kannst du dann mir überlassen, du willst dich da ja eh nicht einbringen. Ach ja. Unsere Partner werden garantiert erst einmal sehr erstaunt sein, wenn sie wissen wer Max Samuel wirklich ist. Aber sie haben ja die Verschwiegenheitsverpflichtung unterschrieben. Deine Identität wird die Wände des Raums nicht verlassen. Darum treffen wir uns ja auch in dem Hotel und nicht direkt in deren Firma. Das ist alles perfekt durchorganisiert."

„Sehr gut. Ich will einfach noch nicht, dass diese Information an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt."

„Und wir werden alles daran setzten, dass dies auch so bleibt," bestätigte Dan in einem aufmunterten Tonfall.

Duo warf seinem Freund ein kleines dankbares Lächeln zu. Kurz darauf hatte das Taxi auch schon das Ziel erreicht. Seufzend stieg Duo aus dem Auto. Als er die Autotür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ, und er auf das luxuriöse Hotel starrte, machte er einen tiefen Atemzug. Im Geiste redete er sich selbst Mut zu. Es war doch nur eine kurze Verhandlung. Dan würde alles regeln, und nach höchstens zwei Stunden könnte er sich wieder zurückziehen und um wichtigere Dinge kümmern. Er hatte den Krieg mit den OZ überstanden, was war da eine Filmproduktionsfirma dagegen?

Duo hoffte, dass seine Entschlossenheit zumindest die ersten fünf Minuten der Verhandlung überstehen würde, danach würde eh alles an Dan hängen bleiben. Trotz seiner Anspannung musste er bei diesem Gedanken fast lächeln.

Dan war in der Zwischenzeit in Richtung Rezeption gegangen, Duo folgte ihm mit einem Schritt Abstand. So hörte er nur mit halbem Ohr wie sein Freund der netten Dame hinter dem Tresen erklärte, dass sie eine Verabredung mit der Firma WW hätten.

Die Frau warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Monitor, dann nickte sie bestätigend und erklärte Dan den Weg. Duos Gedanken waren dabei etwas abgelenkt. Er beschäftigte sich mit dem komischen Namen der Firma. Da er sich ja nicht besonders für die Vertragspapiere interessiert hatte, war ihm dieser bisher gar nicht aufgefallen. Komisch eigentlich, er konnte sich nicht erinnern schon mal von dieser Firma gehört zu haben. Aber andererseits – wann achtete man bei einem Film schon darauf, welche Firma ihn produziert hatte? Und Duo meinte auch sich zu erinnern, dass in dieser Branche sehr häufig neue Firmen gegründet wurden. Vielleicht war dies ja ihr erster Coup? Wie auch immer, sie mussten liquide sein, weil Dan niemals in Verhandlung mit jemandem treten würde, der nicht halten konnte was er versprach.

Während seine Gedanken sich mit diesem Thema beschäftigten, lief er Dan einfach hinterher, so als wenn er auf Autopilot geschaltet wäre. So hatten sie die großen Flügeltüren zum Konferenzraum erreicht, ohne das Duo wirklich etwas davon mitbekommen hatte.

Dan warf noch einen kurzen, halb besorgten Blick über seine Schulter. „Bist du bereit Duo?"

Duo holte zweimal tief Luft. Dann nickte er, „So bereit wie es geht."

Dan nahm dass als Startsignal und öffnete die Türen. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten traten sie fast gleichzeitig herein. Duo hielt sich dabei halb hinter seinem Freund versteckt.

Mit einem schnellen Blick ließ er seine Augen durch den großen Raum wandern. Es war zwar ein riesiger, sehr luxuriöser Konferenzraum, trotzdem waren nur ein paar Plätze an den Tischen besetzt. Wofür Duo sehr dankbar war, die Situation war ihm schon unangenehm genug, da musste er sich nicht noch mit ganzen Horden von Anwälten und Managern herumschlagen. Er und Dan waren trotzdem in der Unterzahl.

Das Öffnen der Tür, schien ein Startsignal gewesen zu sein, denn die Menschen im Raum blickten plötzlich alle von ihren Unterlagen auf und in Richtung Dan und Duo.

Bevor Dan noch etwas sagen konnte, ertönte eine vollkommen ungläubige Stimme, „Duo, was machst du denn hier?"

Überrascht schaute Duo in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. An der linken Wand war ein Tisch mit Erfrischungsgetränken aufgebaut an dem zwei Männer standen. Den einen kannte Duo inzwischen gut. Nur hatte er das sonnengebräunte Surfboygesicht noch nie so verwirrt erlebt. Dann drehte sich auch der zweite Mann um und das Blut gefror in Duos Adern, als er in ein von tiefen Stirnrunzeln bedecktes Gesicht blickte. „Heero?" sagte Duo verwirrt. Was für ein krankes Spiel lief hier gerade ab?

Irgend wann in der Zukunft, vielleicht so in 30-40 Jahren würde er darüber lachen können, dachte Duo. Aber in diesem Moment blieb ihm fast nichts anderes übrig als mit offenem Mund dazustehen und zu verfolgen wie in dem Meetingraum plötzlich das Chaos ausbrach.

Ok, kein wirkliches Chaos, aber als plötzlich alle gleichzeitig anfingen zu reden hatte es schon ein wenig Realsatire an sich. Als unbeteiligter Zuschauer würde man sich sicherlich gut amüsieren. Leider war Duo nicht unbeteiligt.

Er drehte sich zu seinem rothaarigen Freund um und fragte mit fester Stimme, „Verdammt Dan, was ist hier los? Ich dachte wir sollten hier die Leute von …" Duo musste kurz in seinem Gedächtnis kramen. „… Von WW treffen?"

Er hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als Heero sich auch an Dan wandte, „Sie hatten doch versprochen den Autor Max Samuel zu den Verhandlungen mitzubringen."

Duo fuhr erschrocken herum und starrte Heero an, „Du willst mit Max Samuel verhandeln? Aber dir gehört Wing? Es ging doch um einen Film!"

„Duo, hast du die Papiere denn gar nicht gelesen?" kam es fast ein wenig entnervt von Dan, doch keiner achtete auf ihn.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das alles in Ruhe besprechen?" warf Jamie mit genauso wenig Erfolg ein.

Heeros Blick war starr auf Duo gerichtet. Etwas unlesbares war in seinen Augen verborgen. „Mir gehört auch WW. Zumindest zur Hälfte. Quatre und ich wollen die Bücher von einem Max Samuel verfilmen und darauf basierende Spiele entwickeln. Und was machst du hier?"

Duo musste schlucken. Heero wollte seine Bücher? Es waren seine Bücher von denen Heero in letzter Zeit so geschwärmt hatte? Ein warmes Gefühl durchfuhr Duo. Trotzdem war er etwas überfordert, was die Situation anging. So hatte er es sich eigentlich nicht vorgestellt, seinen Freunden zu beichten, dass er jetzt Fantasy Bücher schrieb. „Ich bin Max Samuel," erklärte er leise.

Heero sah ihn verdutzt an. Duo wusste nicht was er von der Reaktion seines Freundes halten sollte. Und er wollte so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Raum. Schlimm genug, dass Dan und Jamie das ganze mitbekamen, aber die anderen namenlosen Mitarbeiter von WW, nein Duo wollte sich diesen Blicken nicht länger aussetzen.

Er drehte sich zu Dan um und fragte. „Die Verträge sind in Ordnung?"

Dan nickte, „Wie gesagt alles ist OK. Es geht im Grunde nur noch darum, wie viel Mitspracherecht du an den Produkten haben sollst."

Duo blickte noch mal kurz zu Heero, dann erklärte er, „Unterschreib einfach alles. Ich vertrau Heero es richtig zu machen." Dann drehte er sich zur Tür und rannte fast aus dem Raum. Er wollte nur noch weg. Zwar meinte er ein protestierendes „Duo!" hinter sich zu hören, aber er hielt nicht an um nachzuprüfen vom wem es stammte.


	18. Aussprache

**Titel:** Rollenspiel

**Autor:** Laren

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.

**Betadank:** wie immer an Zanna knuddel.

Hm, hab ich schon erwähnt das Duo und Heero fürchterliche Seitenschinder sind? Das ist jetzt schon Kapitel 18, von einer ‚kurzen kleinen Geschichte für Zwischendurch'. Und ich befürchte dass noch mindestens 10 Kapitel kommen werden.

Trotzdem (oder gerade deswegen) viel Spaß

* * *

Duo eilte den langen Hotelflur entlang. Er musste sich ein wenig orientieren, da er sich vorhin auf dem Weg zum Meetingraum nicht sonderlich auf seine Umgebung konzentriert hatte. Aber er vermutete dass sich irgendwo am Ende des langen Ganges der Fahrstuhl befand. Er musste hier weg und das so schnell wie möglich.

Wieder hörte er wie hinter ihm sein Name gerufen wurde. Aber Duo drehte sich nicht zu der Stimme um. Und er wurde auch nicht langsamer. Er konzentrierte sich nur noch darauf von hier zu fliehen. Ja, es war eine Flucht. Anders konnte man seine Reaktion nicht beschreiben. Aber Duo wollte sich jetzt auch gar nicht damit auseinander setzen. Er wusste nur, dass ihm diese mehr als unerwarteten Neuigkeiten zu viel waren. Das konnte er jetzt nicht verdauen. Und wie immer wenn ihm so etwas passierte, rannte er davon. Machte sich auf die Suche nach einem kleinen Kaninchenbau in dem er sich vor der Welt und vor allen anderen Leuten verkriechen konnte.

Aber wie so oft in seinem Leben, ging es nicht wirklich nach seinen Wünschen. Er hatte schon fast die Ecke des Ganges erreicht, konnte schon den sicheren Fahrstuhl sehen, als sich eine feste Hand um seinen Oberarm schloss. „Duo!" hörte er wieder.

Duo wusste instinktiv, dass Flucht jetzt keine Option mehr war. Diesem Griff konnte er nicht entkommen. Und so drehte er sich langsam um. Ihm gegenüber stand Heero. Der ehemalige Wing Pilot wirkte fast abgehetzt wie Duo selbst und er sah ein wenig verwirrt aus. Duo konnte es ihm noch nicht einmal verdenken. Denn verwirrt war er auch. Und das nicht zu knapp.

Duo seufzte tief. „Was willst du Heero?" Vielleicht konnte er den anderen ja dazu bringen ihn los zu lassen. Vielleicht könnte er sich doch noch in eine tiefe Höhle zurückziehen und dort in Ruhe seine Wunden lecken. Versuchen mit der neuen Situation ins Reine zu kommen.

„Mit dir reden," kam die fast atemlose Entgegnung.

Duo rollte mit den Augen. Dann schob er energisch sein Kinn nach vorne und zappelte mit seinem Arm in dem Versuch sich doch noch loszureißen. „Reden? Auf keinen Fall. Dazu hab ich jetzt echt keine Lust, Heero."

Ein kurzer, knochentrockner Lacher entkam Heero. „Du willst nicht reden? Das sagt ja wirklich der Richtige."

„Hä?" Etwas intelligenteres brachte Duo nicht als Antwort hervor.

Doch Heero schien das gar nicht mitbekommen zu haben. Statt dessen redete er einfach weiter und es schien auch fast so, als wenn er eher zu sich selbst, als mit Duo redete. „Seit Wochen drängt er mich dazu jede kleinste Kleinigkeit mit ihm zu teilen, aber jetzt will er nicht reden."

Nach einem kurzen Schnauben fokussierte sich Heero aber wieder auf Duo. Sah ihm mit seinen unglaublich kobaltblauen Augen an. „Du wirst jetzt endlich mal deine eigene Medizin zu schmecken bekommen Duo. Das ist doch sonst auch immer dein Rezept für jede Lebenslage. Über Dinge reden! Du wirst nicht jetzt einfach so davon stürmen."

Duo starrte Heero völlig erstaunt und mit offenem Mund an. So forsch und bestimmend hatte er den anderen schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. Einerseits freute es ihn, dass Heero wieder zu seinem alten Selbst zurück gefunden hatte. Andererseits hätte der ehemalige Wing Pilot damit auch gerne noch warten können, bis Gras über diese ganze unleidliche Geschichte gewachsen war. Heeros Timing war schon immer so unglaublich gewesen. Duo schnaubte.

Aber ihm blieb nicht viel übrig, als Heero zu folgen, der ihn ohne viel Federlesens einfach in einen der anliegenden Räume zog. Mit einem kurzen Blick entschied Duo, dass es sich dabei wohl um eine Art kleinen Aufenthaltsraum handeln musste. Doch viel Zeit sich umzusehen hatte er nicht. Heero zog ihn vollends hinein und schloss dann bestimmt die Tür. Er machte eine Geste in Richtung der Sofalandschaft und sagte: „Setz dich, Duo."

Duo hätte gerne protestiert, aber da er beschlossen hatte diese Sache aus Trotz schweigend auszusitzen, schob er nur sein Kinn nach vorne und nahm in einem der riesigen Sessel platz.

Heero setzte sich ihm direkt gegenüber, brachte so sich zwischen Duo und der Ausgangstür. Duo rollte mit den Augen, hielt aber seinen Mund.

Als Heero es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte, blickte er Duo direkt an und sagte: „Wieso?"

Wieder besseren Wissens fauchte Duo zurück. „Wieso was?"

Heero atmete tief ein. „Wieso diese Scharade mit einem falschen Namen? Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?" er klang fast ärgerlich.

Und das ließ Duo jetzt etwas aufbrausen. Er war schließlich nicht der einzige der etwas verschwiegen hatte. Und immer wenn Duo in die Ecke gedrängt wurde, sich nicht weiter verkriechen konnte, dann holte er zum Gegenschlag aus. „Das fragt der richtige. Ich hab die Verkaufsverträge nicht besonders genau studiert," beugte Duo die Wahrheit, „aber mir wäre garantiert aufgefallen wenn ich dort als Käufer den Namen ‚Wing Internationals' gelesen hätte. Also, was ist die Geschichte hinter diesem obskuren WW?"

Für eine Hundertstelsekunde starrte Heero ihn sprachlos an und Duo hätte darauf schwören können, dass der ehemalige Wing Pilot sich jetzt auch verschließen würde, doch statt dessen fing der Dunkelhaarige an zu reden. „Ich hab dir immer gesagt, dass wir mit dieser neuen Buchserie – mit deiner Buchserie wie es scheint – etwas besonders vorhaben."

Duo nickte bestätigend. Ja, das hatte Heero immer angedeutet. Er hatte zwar nie etwas genaues gesagt, aber so wie er immer von seinem neuen Projekt geschwärmt hatte, war Duo ganz klar geworden, dass es etwas besonderes sein musste.

„Das Spielkonzept das wir dafür entwickeln… ich will nicht zu sehr in die Details gehen, aber es wird etwas vollkommen neues sein. So etwas hat es noch nie gegeben. Aber ich wollte schon immer noch mehr aus der ganzen Sache machen. Noch mehr Menschen damit ansprechen. Mir ist eingefallen, dass früher oft Computersiele zu Kinofilmen entwickelt wurden – oder umgekehrt. So etwas in der Art wollte ich auch. Nur dass nicht das eine ein Abklatsch des anderen ist um mehr Geld zu scheffeln. Nein, es sollte schon alles genau zusammen passen, beide Bereiche müssen zwar eigenständig sein, aber doch miteinander verwoben." Heero wirkte richtig konzentriert aber auch glücklich als er dies alles berichtete. Aber das war Duo schon früher aufgefallen, Heero taute immer auf, wenn es um sein Baby – denn das waren all diese Projekte für Heero im Grunde – ging. „Ich wusste, dass ich so ein großes Projekt aber nicht allein durchziehen konnte. Deshalb bin ich zu Quatre gegangen. Habe ihm von meinen Plänen erzählt und ihn auch für diese Bücher begeistert. Er war sofort einverstanden mitzumachen. Schließlich besitzt er ein großes Filmstudio und kann deshalb für die Umsetzung dieses Teils des Planes sorgen."

„Aber das erklärt noch immer nicht, wieso ihr jetzt als WW auftretet. Wieso habt ihr nicht als WEI und Wing versucht die Rechte zu kaufen." Duo stutzte kurz: „Oh… WW ich verstehe."

Heero ließ ein sehr kurzes, trockenes Lachen erklingen. „Ich fürchte wir waren nicht sonderlich originell was den Namen anging. Warum WW, fragst du. Ganz einfach. Als ich mit diesen Plänen anfing, da war Gordon noch bei Wing und er hatte so ziemlich den Vorstand hinter sich. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich in die Verhandlungen zu sehr einmischen, oder sogar Änderungen vornehmen. Es ist wirklich revolutionär was wir vorhaben, dass bedeutet es wird verdammt viel in der Entwicklung kosten. Kleingeistige Krämerseelen hätten vielleicht nicht verstanden wie wichtig es ist das zu riskieren. Ich wollte bei den Verhandlungen um die Verwertungsrechte freie Hand haben. Und so sind Quatre und ich auf die Idee gekommen allein für diesen Zweck eine eigene Firma zu gründen. So können wir wirklich gemeinsam an diesem Projekt arbeiten. Natürlich wird später Wing für das Spiel und WEI für den Film verantwortlich sein."

Duo nickte wieder. Es machte tatsächlich Sinn. Heero hatte also das ganze nicht gemacht um ihn irgendwie reinzulegen. Auch wenn sich Duo nicht sicher war, wie das mit dem reinlegen überhaupt hätte klappen sollen, beziehungsweise wieso er es hätte tun sollen. Jetzt, nachdem sie seit ein paar Minuten ruhig über die Sache geredet hatten, verspürte Duo auch nicht mehr den unbändigen Drang zu fliehen. Es war immer noch eine verdammt peinliche Situation im Meetingraum gewesen, aber er war sich sicher, dass Heero daran keine Schuld trug. Zumindest nicht mehr, als er selbst auch.

Aber Zeit sich zu entspannen hatte Duo nicht. Denn Heero hatte seine Fragen nicht vergessen. „Und jetzt zu dir Duo. Wieso diese Scharade? Wieso veröffentlichst du Bücher unter einem anderen Namen?" bohrte Heero mit seiner besten Verhörstimme nach.

Duo rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sitz herum. Wie sollte er das am besten erklären? Wo er doch sich selbst nicht absolut sicher war. Es gab viele Gründe, aber welcher davon war der wichtigste? „Ich… ich..." fing er an, schloss dann aber seinen Mund. Für einen erfolgreichen Schriftsteller war er jetzt aber verdammt sprachlos.

Heero schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Aber als auch nach einem weiteren Ansetzen keine Antwort kam, redete der ehemalige Wing Pilot fast ärgerlich weiter. „Raus mit der Sprache."

„Ich wollte nicht, dass jemand weiß dass ich diese Bücher geschrieben hab. OK?"

Heero schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf. „Aber wieso? Du solltest stolz auf diese Bücher sein. Sie sind wunderbar. Wie kannst du nicht wollen dass deine Leser wissen wer der Autor ist? Oder liegt es daran, dass du dich dafür schämst?"

„Schämst?" Duo starrte Heero mit offenem Mund an.

„Das ist es, oder? Du hast ja noch nie mit deiner Meinung über diese Art von Büchern oder Spielen hinter dem Berg gehalten. Aber wenn du dieses Genre so sehr verabscheust, wieso schreibst du es dann? Es kann doch nicht wegen dem Geld sein?"

Duo wusste, dass hier gerade etwas schrecklich verkehrt lief. Heero sah beinah erschüttert und sehr traurig aus. Was auch der einzige Grund war, weshalb Duo wegen dieser unglaublichen Vorwürfe nicht ausflippte. Das, und weil er sich nur zu genau daran erinnerte, wie er früher immer über Heeros Lesestoff gewettert hatte. Wie sollte Heero denn auch wissen, dass es an Duo inzwischen mehr als peinlich war, wie er sich damals aufgeführt hatte.

Duo wollte nicht, dass dieses Missverständnis zwischen ihnen stehen blieb. All die viele Arbeit der letzten Wochen könnte mit dieser kleinen Sache vernichtet werden. All seine Hoffnungen und Wünsche wieder mit Heero zusammen zu kommen. Das konnte er nicht zulassen. Duo beugte sich schnell nach vorne und ergriff Heeros Hand. Drückte diese kurz und brachte so den Braunhaarigen dazu ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen. „Damit liegst du völlig falsch, Heero. Ich weiß ich hab mich damals wie ein Arsch benommen, aber glaube mir ich würde niemals Fantasy schreiben, wenn ich dieses Genre verachten würde. Ich weiß es gibt Autoren die das schreiben was ihnen am meisten Geld einbringt, ganz egal ob sie es mögen oder nicht. Aber ich musste meine Seele noch nie so verkaufen. Und ich könnte es auch nicht. In allen meinen Büchern steckt ein Teil von mir. Und ich bin stolz auf sie."

„Aber wieso dann unter Pseudonym?"

Duo lachte kurz. „Das muss ich wirklich erklären? Meine ersten drei Bücher waren diese ‚Weltbewegenden Politischen Werke'" Duo machte mit seinen Fingern eine Geste die die Anführungsstriche zeigte. „Glaubst du nicht, dass es meine Leser etwas verwirrt hätte, wenn sie danach unter meinem Namen ‚nur' noch Unterhaltungsliteratur bekommen hätten? Als ich die Idee zu dieser Serie hatte und mir klar wurde, dass ich niemals mehr diese Politischen Bücher schreiben würde, da hab ich mich mit Dan beraten. Uns war klar, dass wir die Leser aufs Glatteis führen würden, wenn ich diese vollkommen unterschiedlichen Werke unter meinem Namen veröffentliche. Außerdem wollte ich auch nicht, dass die nur wegen dem Namen ‚Duo Maxwell' gekauft werden. Sie sollten für sich selbst sprechen. Deshalb das Pseudonym."

„Also war es nur, um keine falschen Erwartungen bei den Lesern zu erwecken?"

Duo war klar, dass er jetzt einfach nicken könnte und die Sache wäre beendet. Diesen Grund würde Heero ohne weiteres nachfragen akzeptieren. Aber es war ja nicht die volle Wahrheit. Und auch wenn Duo sein Motto niemals zu lügen schon lange nicht mehr einhalten konnte, so versuchte er es doch so oft wie möglich.

Er seufzte tief. „Nicht ganz," erklärte er deshalb. „Ich wollte auch wirklich nicht, dass irgendjemand – besonders nicht meine Freunde – wissen dass ich hinter Max Samuel stecke."

Über Heeros Gesicht, dass gerade wieder einen entspannteren Ausdruck angenommen hatte huschte ein kurzer Schmerz. So als hätte Duo ihn geschlagen. „Also schämst du dich doch!" warf er ihm vor.

„Nein!" brauste Duo auf. „Es ist nur… Es ist nur so, dass ich euch nicht enttäuschen wollte."

„Enttäuschen?" Heero klang verwirrt.

„Ja. Ihr alle, besonders Quatre, ihr habt mich seit dem ersten Buch so behandelt als wenn ich dafür auserkoren wäre die Welt zu retten. Versteh mich nicht falsch, diese drei Bücher bedeuten mir unheimlich viel, es war wichtig sie zu schreiben und ich bin stolz darauf was durch sie bewirkt wurde. Aber das kann ich einfach nicht mehr. Ich hab die Welt jetzt oft genug gerettet. Keiner von euch schien zu verstehen, wie viel sie mich gekostet haben. Ich musste sie schreiben, diese Dinge mussten einfach raus aus meinem System. Aber ich kann nicht für alle Ewigkeiten das schlechte Gewissen der Welt sein. Ich war ausgebrannt und trotzdem haben alle von mir immer mehr verlangt."

Duo schüttelte sich bei der Erinnerung. Es war eine schöne Zeit damals gewesen, aber er hatte sich auch bis zum Umfallen verausgabt. „Nachdem ich das dritte fertig hatte, wusste ich einfach dass ich das nicht mehr konnte. Aber glaube mir dass war keine einfache Entscheidung. Von allen Seiten wurde ich gedrängt mehr zu schreiben, doch ich hatte den schlimmsten Fall von Schreibblockade. Zum Glück ist es Dan sehr schnell aufgefallen. Und er hat mir den Kopf gewaschen und gesagt, dass ich lieber auf dem Höhepunkt aufhören sollte, als auf Krampf versuchen weiter zu machen. Das war so eine Erleichterung, du kannst es dir gar nicht vorstellen. Und sofort als ich das entschieden hatte, kam auch die Motivation zu schreiben wieder. Allerdings etwas vollkommen anderes zu schreiben."

Heero wollte was sagen, doch Duo sprach einfach weiter: „Ich liebe diese Fantasy Geschichten die ich schreibe und ich bin froh dass ich immer noch voller Elan daran arbeiten kann. Aber ich wollte nicht, dass ihr davon erfahrt, weil ich euch nicht enttäuschen wollte."

„Enttäuschen?" Erstaunlich wie viel Verwirrung Heero in einem einzigen Wort unterbringen konnte.

„Ja, enttäuschen. Von allen Seiten wurde ich gedrängt weiter in dem anderen Bereich zu arbeiten. Ich vermute, dass Q sogar vorhatte mich in die Politik zu drängen," Duo schüttelte sich. „Ich hab mit meinen Büchern die Welt verändert. Und jetzt, jetzt schreib ich kleine Geschichten, die die Leser nur unterhalten sollen. Das ist doch ein ziemlicher Abstieg, oder? Das muss euch doch enttäuschen." Duo war selbst erstaunt darüber, wie tief diese Angst in ihm saß. Und dass er sich selbst bis zu diesem Moment nicht darüber im klaren gewesen war.

„Duo," Heeros Stimme war plötzlich ganz sanft. Dann streichelte er kurz über Duos Hände und drückte sie leicht. „Du hast niemanden enttäuscht. Niemals. Ich bestreite nicht, wie viel deine ersten Bücher für die Gesellschaft getan haben. Aber das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass die anderen weniger Wert sind. Du hast mit ihnen eine wunderschöne neue Welt erschaffen, die von Millionen von Lesern, und von mir, geliebt wird. Vielleicht schaffst du damit keinen großen politischen Umbruch, aber du hast damit die Welt verändert, sie mit etwas schönem bereichert. Nicht viele Leute können sich damit rühmen."

„Aber..." wollte Duo protestieren.

„Nichts aber. Oder muss ich mich jetzt etwa dafür schämen, dass Wing ‚nur' Unterhaltungsspiele entwickelt?"

Duo schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht."

„Also, wieso solltest dann du?"

Duo schwieg, weil ihm darauf absolut keine einleuchtende Erklärung einfiel.

Heero drückte noch mal seine Hand. „Du hättest uns wirklich davon berichten sollen. Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht."

„Aber wieso?" Duo runzelte die Stirn.

„Weil du immer erzählt hast, wie sehr du doch an deinem nächsten Buch arbeitest, aber nie etwas erschienen ist. Wir wussten nicht was das zu bedeuten hat. Quatre hat sogar befürchtet, dass deine neuen Bücher vielleicht einfach nicht gut genug wären um veröffentlicht zu werden. Aber du hast jeden Versuch darüber zu reden einfach weggewischt. Gordon," Heero verzog seinen Mund, als wenn er auf eine Zitrone gebissen hätte. „Gordon meinte, dass du wahrscheinlich das schreiben total aufgegeben hast und deine Zeit in Clubs verplemperst. Das hab ich nie geglaubt, wir haben das nie geglaubt. Aber Sorgen haben wir uns trotzdem gemacht. Doch jedes Mal wenn einer von uns dich darauf angesprochen hast, hast du es mit einem Witz abgetan."

Duo wusste nicht, ob er jetzt gerührt oder sauer sein sollte. Es war schön zu wissen, dass sich seine Freunde um ihn sorgten. Aber dass sie ihm zutrauten sie derart anzulügen hätte ihn ärgerlich machen können – wenn er nicht zugeben müsste, dass sie mit ihrer Sorge vielleicht Recht hatten. Damals während seines ersten Studiumdebakels hatte er sich ja wahrlich nicht mit Ruhm bekleckert. Kein Wunder, dass sie befürchteten, dass er in seine alten selbstzerstörerischen Verhaltensweisen zurück gefallen war. Woher sollten sie auch wissen dass gar kein Grund zur Sorge bestand? Am Rande wurde ihm klar, dass Gordon hinter seinem Rücken gegen ihn gelästert hatte, aber dass störte Duo gar nicht, von dem Schleimbeutel hatte er nichts anderes erwartet.

Aber es erklärte, wieso Quatre sooft bei ihm anrief und sich immer wieder versicherte ob es ihm auch gut ging. Duo schüttelte den Kopf: „Es tut mir leid. Daran hab ich nie gedacht. Ich wollte euch nicht beunruhigen."

„Ist in Ordnung Duo. Ich kann deine Beweggründe verstehen. Aber dein Schweigen war unnötig. Keiner von uns wird dich weniger mögen oder achten, weil du jetzt was anderes schreibst. Außerdem mag ich die Bücher von Max Samuel sogar lieber als diesen politischen Kram."

Duo lachte, offen und ehrlich. „Ok, du hast wohl Recht. Ich glaube ich sollte die anderen anrufen und ihnen auch beichten."

Heero drückte wieder seine Hand. „Das solltest du. Und wir beide sollten mal gucken wie weit die Verhandlungen inzwischen sind. Vielleicht haben wir ja schon was zu feiern."

„Du magst meine Bücher wirklich?" vergewisserte sich Duo noch einmal. Obwohl er es eigentlich schon besser wissen musste. Schließlich würde Heero nicht so einen Aufwand betreiben um ein revolutionäres Spiel aus einer Fantasy Serie zu machen, die er nicht mochte. Aber irgendwie brauchte Duo diese Bestätigung jetzt trotzdem.

„Ich mag sie nicht, ich liebe sie Duo."

Bei diesen Worten, hüpfte Duos Herz vor Freude. Dieses Gefühl würde höchstens noch von einem ‚Ich liebe dich Duo' übertroffen werden können. Aber daran arbeitete er ja gerade.


	19. Weiter geht's

**Titel:** Rollenspiel

**Autor:** Laren

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.

**Betadank:** wie immer an Zanna knuddel.

Tja, so schnell habt ihr wohl nicht mit nem neuen Kapitel gerechnet. Aber ich war am WE furchtbar fleißig. (vielleicht, weil ich eigentlich was anderes hätte tun sollen).

Ich finde es echt super, dass so vielen diese kleine Geschichte gefällt. Und das ihr so sehr mit den zwei Mitleidet. Weiter so :-)

* * *

Duo hatte wirklich das Gefühl Heero nach ‚der großen Aussprache' näher gekommen zu sein. Ja, so hatte er im Stillen ihr Gespräch betitelt. Und genau das war es auch gewesen. Zwar hatten sie noch immer nicht miteinander über die Verletzungen von damals oder über ihre heutigen Gefühle geredet aber sie hatten sich über etwas wichtiges ausgesprochen. Und das war ein großer Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Alles andere würde früher oder später noch kommen. Wobei Duo natürlich auf früher hoffte.

Sie waren zusammen zurück in den Konferenzraum gegangen, nur um dort von Jamie und Dan erwartet zu werden. Die beiden sahen gleichzeitig besorgt und froh aus. Wie sich dann herausstellte, waren die Vertragsverhandlungen zehn Minuten nach ihrem hastigen Verschwinden mit einer Unterschrift beendet worden. Schließlich gab es ja was den Vertrag betraf nichts weiter zu verhandeln – wo doch jeder alle Einzelheiten kannte und damit einverstanden war, wie Dan mit einem leicht sarkastischen Unterton erklärte.

Duo ließ diese kleine Spitze gut gelaunt an sich abprallen. Er hatte nicht gelogen, als er vor seiner Flucht gesagt hatte, dass er Heero vertraute alles richtig zu machen. Er wusste wie viel Heero an diesem Projekt lag. Das konnte nur perfekt umgesetzt werden. Außerdem würde er Heero die Hölle heiß machen, wenn nicht.

Heero hatte dann vorgeschlagen, dass Duo sofort die anderen informieren sollte. Besonders Quatre. Dieser hatte nicht nur das Recht davon zu erfahren weil er Duos Freund war, sondern auch weil ihm die andere Hälfte von WW gehörte.

Duo versuchte noch nicht einmal zu protestieren. Heero hatte Recht und es war schon mehr als überfällig, dass er seinen Freunden reinen Wein einschenkte. Nur wollte Duo dass nicht vom Konferenzraum aus tun. Das schien ihm dann doch ein wenig zu unpersönlich.

Zum Glück hatte Heero nichts dagegen einzuwenden, dass Duo das Gespräch noch bis zu ihrer Heimkehr aufschob.

Duo hatte sich dann von seinem Freund Dan verabschiedet. Der Rothaarige wollte das nächste Shuttle nach Hause erwischen. Sein Verleger war mehr als zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis der Verhandlungen und konnte sich nicht darüber beruhigen, dass Heero und Duo beide nicht gewusst hatten, dass sie mit einander verhandelten.

„Das ist klassischer Stoff einer Verwechslungskomödie Duo. Vielleicht solltest du mal das Genre wechseln. Zur Not fällt uns auch noch ein weiteres Pseudonym ein."

Duo hatte sich fast weggeschmissen vor Lachen. Vielleicht war es etwas zu übertrieben, aber seit ihm dieser riesige Stein vom Herzen gefallen war, sah alles fröhlicher aus. Er fühlte sich auch besser. Spielerisch schlug er nach seinem Freund.

Dan duckte sich und fing auch an zu kichern. Dann zog Duo den Rothaarigen an sich und drückte ihn in einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung. „Geh, bevor ich mich entscheide, dass du an diesem ganzen Schlamassel Schuld bist. Und grüß deine bessere Hälfte von mir."

Dans Augen blinzelten fröhlich. „Ich nehme gerne die Schuld dafür auf mich, dass du einen Multimillionen Dollar Abschluss gemacht hast. Und meinen fünfzehnprozentigen Anteil nehme ich noch lieber. Und vergiss nicht mir bis Donnerstag zwei weitere Kapitel zu schicken." Mit diesen Worten stieg Duos Freund und Verleger in ein wartendes Taxi und fuhr davon.

Danach machten sich Heero und Duo auf den Weg nach Hause. Jetzt gab es keine weiteren Ausreden mehr. Duo machte es sich an seinem Schreibtisch gemütlich und rief seine Freunde an.

Die Reaktionen der anderen auf seine ‚Beichte' erstaunte ihn doch. Zwar hatte er durch Heeros Erklärungen genau das schon erwartet, aber es war trotzdem eine andere Sache direkt mitzubekommen, wie sehr er seine Freunde durch sein Schweigen beunruhigt hatte.

Zunächst hatte er mit Wufei geredet. Der Chinese hatte natürlich sofort angefangen, über die Ungerechtigkeit der ganzen Sache, zu lamentieren. Solange, bis Sally ihm mit einem Ellenbogenstoß zum Schweigen brachte. Dann hatte der Preventer endlich mit dem Grummeln aufgehört und Duo gesagt, dass er sich darüber freute, dass er seine Bestimmung gefunden hatte. Und Sally hatte verkündet, dass sie sich sofort alle Bücher von Max Samuel besorgen wollte.

Duo war erleichtert. Wufei und Sally waren ihm nicht böse. Heero hatte daraufhin seine Schulter gedrückt und „Das hab ich dir doch gesagt," von sich gegeben.

Durch diese positive Reaktion bestärkt, hatte Duo danach Quatre und Trowa angerufen. Zum Glück waren die beiden zusammen, so dass er seine Geschichte nur einmal erzählen musste.

Zu behaupten, dass Quatre vor Freude fast ausflippte war eine glatte Untertreibung. Sein blonder Freund musste sich während der Beschreibung der Vertragsverhandlung mehrmals auf die Hand beißen um nicht laut aufzulachen.

Er wurde etwas ruhiger, als er von Duo den Grund für sein Schweigen erfuhr. Und erklärte dann mit ziemlich fester Stimme – die Stimme der niemals irgendjemand freiwillig ungehorsam war – dass es ihm ziemlich egal war was Duo schrieb. Solange er schrieb und dabei Spaß hatte.

Es gab ein kurzes Hin und Her, bei der jeder von ihnen versuchte sich selbst die alleinige Schuld an diesem Missverständnis zu geben. Solange bis Trowa dem auf seiner ruhigen Art Einhalt gebot. Es war schließlich nicht die Welt untergegangen und sie sollten sich jetzt darüber freuen, dass sie an einem gemeinsamen Projekt arbeiteten.

Duo und Quatre hatten sich fast schuldbewusst angesehen und dann angefangen zu lachen. Trowa redete nicht oft, aber wenn er es tat, dann traf er den Nagel immer auf den Kopf.

In den Tagen danach war Duo sehr oft auch tagsüber mit Heero zusammen. Der ehemalige Wing Pilot hatte sich vorgenommen Duo genau zu erklären was sie denn alles für das neue Spiel geplant hatten.

Duo konnte dem nur mit Staunen folgen. Für ihn sah das alles schon ziemlich ausgereift und weit fortgeschritten aus. Vor allem wenn man bedachte, dass erst seit ein paar Tagen überhaupt sicher war das WW die Rechte an den Büchern bekam. Aber Heero erklärte, dass noch unendlich viel Arbeit vor ihnen lag.

Trotzdem konnte Duo nur staunen. Es stand für ihn jetzt schon fest, dass dies etwas unheimlich gutes werden würde und er war fast so aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind.

Natürlich war es auch schön, noch mehr Zeit mit Heero zu verbringen. Er genoss wirklich jede Sekunde davon.

Aber Duo wurde sich langsam darüber klar, dass er in Zeitnot geriet. Oh sicher durch die Erkenntnis, dass Jamie keine Gefahr mehr darstellte hatte er Zeit gewonnen. Aber Heero wusste jetzt nur zu genau, mit wem Duo in Vertragsverhandlungen stand. Und dass diese beendet waren. Duo fragte sich, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis Heero sich fragte, was Duo denn immer noch in Kalifornien tat. Die Ausrede mit den Recherchen fürs nächste Buch würde wohl kaum zählen. Nicht bei einem Roman, der in einer Phantasiewelt spielte.

Zum Glück hinterfragte Heero bisher noch nicht Duos Motive. Wahrscheinlich weil er so sehr in die Vorbereitungen zu dieser Convention und mit dem neuen Spiel beschäftigt war.

Trotzdem hatte Duo sich dafür entschieden die Sache ein wenig anzukurbeln. Er war jetzt schon seit fast zwei Monaten hier. Und er fand, dass Heero die Sache mit Gordon schon richtig gut überwunden hatte. Heero strotze wieder vor Elan und war beileibe nicht mehr so traurig und in sich gekehrt. Außerdem gab es kaum noch Berichte über Gordon in den Zeitungen, was auch zu Heeros besserer Laune beitrug.

Das wertete Duo als Startzeichen. Und darum fing er langsam und vorsichtig an wieder mit Heero zu flirten. Zwar hatte der andere noch nicht darauf reagiert, aber das würde schon noch kommen, da war sich Duo sicher.

* * *

Duo warf einen Seitenblick zu Heero und fragte, „Bereit?"

Der braunhaarige zog seine linke Augenbraue hoch, dann nickte er. Duo grinste zur Bestätigung und drückte auf die Türklingel.

Gestern hatte Jamie die schon länger im Raum stehende ‚Drohung' wahr gemacht und sie beide zum Dinner zu sich nach Hause eingeladen. Und Duo konnte mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass er sich darauf freute.

In den letzten Tagen war er Jamie ziemlich oft begegnet und sie hatten begonnen sich anzufreunden. Schließlich war Jamie wirklich nett. Und man konnte gar nicht anders, als ihn mögen. Was das betraf schien er Quatre ziemlich zu ähneln.

Und jetzt würden sie endlich auch Jane kennen lernen. Duo war mehr als gespannt darauf. Er mochte sie schon jetzt, schließlich war sie der Grund, wieso Jamie niemals eine Konkurrenz für ihn sein würde.

Duo war auch sehr gespannt auf den heutigen Abend, weil es das erste mal seit Wochen war, dass Heero ‚unter Leute' ging. Seit der ersten unglaublichen Presseveröffentlichung von Gordon, hatte sich Heero außerhalb der Arbeit immer in ihre Wohnung verkrochen. Es war verständlich – besonders für die erste heiße Phase nach den Veröffentlichungen. Aber so langsam war es an der Zeit, dass Heero sein selbst gewähltes Exil wieder verließ. Da war das Dinner heute ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung.

Die Tür wurde aufgemacht und ein freudestrahlender Jamie stand ihnen gegenüber. „Da seid ihr ja!" verkündete er mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Jane unsere Gäste sind da." Dann trat er einen Schritt zur Seite und winkte die beiden in die Wohnung.

Duo blickte sich erstaunt um. Vom Eingang aus kam man sofort in einen riesigen Wohnraum. Jamie hatte immer so geklungen, als wenn er und Jane immer noch im reinsten Umzugschaos wohnen würden. Aber das genau Gegenteil war der Fall. Alles war wunderschön hergerichtet und strahlte Behaglichkeit aus.

„Das wurde auch Zeit. Schön das ihr endlich da seid," ertönte plötzlich von links eine Frauenstimme.

Duo schaute zur Seite und war für eine Sekunde fast sprachlos. Er wusste nicht genau wie er sich Jane vorgestellt hatte. Aber sie entsprach dem Bild das er sich von ihr gemacht überhaupt nicht. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber irgendwie hatte er vermutet, dass eine Frau die sich so einen Adonis wie Jamie angelte mindestens eine Schönheitskönigin sein musste. Um so das Klischee eines Ken und Barbie Paares zu erfüllen.

Aber genau dass war Jane nicht. Nicht dass sie hässlich war, aber auch beileibe keine Schönheitskönigin. Sie war garantiert zwei Köpfe kleiner als Jamie, hatte schwarzes kurz geschnittenes Haar und mindestens 10kg zuviel für eine Traumfigur.

Aber ihre Augen strahlten Freundlichkeit und Intelligenz aus und so wie Jamie sie mit Blicken verfolgte war sie genau dass – eine Traumfrau.

Und genau wie Jamie schien sie andere Leute ohne große Mühe dazu bringen zu können, sie nett zu finden. Duo lächelte ihr zu, mochte sie schon jetzt.

Jane war inzwischen auf Heero zugegangen und umarmte ihn freundschaftlich. „Ich freu mich, dich endlich hier begrüßen zu können."

Duo war erstaunt dass Heero diese Umarmung nicht nur zuließ, sondern auch erwiderte. Doch dann erinnerte er sich, dass Heero Jane kannte. Sie waren sich wohl immer wieder begegnet, als es darum ging Jamies Wechsel zu Wing unter Dach und Fach zu bringen.

Und während dieser Begegnungen, war Heero wohl dem Charme der Frau erlegen und hatte sich ihr geöffnet. Das freute Duo wirklich. Zeigte es doch, dass Heero aus seinem Schneckenhaus heraus kommen konnte und auch Vertrauen zu anderen Menschen fassen. Gordon hatte nicht geschafft diese Fähigkeit vollkommen zu zerstören. Darauf konnte man aufbauen.

Dann wandte sich Jane ihm zu und begrüßte ihn strahlend mit einem Handschlag. „Freut mich auch dich endlich kennen zu lernen Duo. Jamie hat schon soviel von dir berichtet."

„Oh je, dann musst du mich ja für einen totalen Tollpatsch halten," witzelte Duo und erntete von den anderen drein Gelächter.

„Bleibt doch nicht mitten im Flur stehen. Kommt rein in die gute Stube. Das Essen ist bald fertig," verkündete Jane lachend und zog sie alle in den großen Wohnraum.

Duo schaute sich neugierig um. Das Zimmer war wirklich schön eingerichtet. Und hatte ein großes Panoramafenster mit Blick zum Pazifik. Er pfiff anerkennend. „Sieht toll aus. Ich bin ganz neidisch."

„Ja, jetzt wo Jamie seinen faulen Hintern endlich hochbekommen hat und mir beim einräumen geholfen hat ist die Wohnung echt toll," erklärte Jane mit breitem Grinsen.

„Hey," protestierte Jamie, schwieg sich dann aber aus.

„Nein im Ernst, die Wohnung ist einfach eine Wucht." Jane drehte sich zu Heero um. „Ich glaub ich werde Gwen bis an ihr Lebensende belgische Pralinen schicken müssen um mich für ihre Hilfe zu bedanken. Ohne sie hätten uns die Makler aufs Kreuz gelegt und wir hätten niemals diesen Traum kaufen können. Die Frau ist einfach toll."

„Oh ja," bestätigten die drei Männer fast synchron.

„Schade übrigens, dass sie heute nicht dabei sein konnte. Aber wir werden sie auch so noch mal einladen. Sie gefällt mir und ich bin froh über jede nette Bekanntschaft die wir hier schließen. Schließlich kennen wir kaum jemanden."

Das hörte sich fast etwas traurig an. Und Duo wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass Jamie und Jane ziemlich überstürzt hierher gezogen waren. Ohne große Vorwarnung hatten sie ihre Heimat verlassen um hier neu Fuß zu fassen. Hatten Freunde und Verwandte zurück gelassen. „Bereust du hierher gekommen zu sein," fragte Duo bevor er sich selbst stoppen konnte. Es war immerhin eine ziemlich persönliche Frage.

Doch Jane lachte nur verschmitzt. „Ach wo. Die Gelegenheit für Jamie war einfach viel zu gut, als das wir sie ungenutzt lassen konnten."

„Und Quatre hat Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt um Jane hier eine tolle Stelle zu besorgen," fügte Jamie hinzu.

„Genau. Beruflich haben wir beide hier das große Los gezogen. Und über kurz oder lang wird unser Bekanntenkreis hier auch größer werden. Unsere Freunde sind nicht aus der Welt. Wozu gibt es Vidphone und Internet."

„Genau," bestätigte zu aller erstaunen Heero. „Meine Freunde sind auch in alle Himmelsrichtungen und auf die Kolonien verteilt. Trotzdem haben wir immer Kontakt."

Ja, Heero hatte verdammt Recht. Die Fünf ehemaligen Gundam Piloten trafen sich vielleicht nur selten, aber trotzdem waren sie immer dicht beieinander. Und wenn es nur über Vidphone war.

„Ich schau mal nach dem Essen," verkündete in diesem Moment Jamie und ging in die angrenzende Küche.

Jane blickte ihm nach. Dann schaute sie wieder strahlen zu Duo und Heero. „Aber jetzt wohnt ihr zusammen. Das ist sicher sehr schön."

„Oh ja," erklärte Duo aus tiefstem Herzen. „Es ist schön wieder hier zu sein. Ich hab früher schon mal hier gewohnt. Nur das unsere Wohnung nicht ganz so toll ist wie deine. Zum einen fehlt uns diese Mörderaussicht. Zum anderen wurde sie von Innenarchitekten eingerichtet. Wirkt also ein wenig steril."

„Nicht mehr, seitdem dein Chaos überall die Herrschaft übernommen hat," neckte Heero.

Erwachsen wie er war streckte Duo die Zunge nach ihm aus und Jane fing lauthals an zu lachen.

Danach entstand eine sehr entspannte Unterhaltung. Es war fast schon so, als wenn sie sich seit Ewigkeiten kannten. Duo taute völlig auf und auch Heero war entspannter und fröhlicher, als Duo es für möglich gehalten hatte. Ja, es war eine gute Idee gewesen hierher zu kommen.

Das Essen war auch wunderbar. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Jamie ein leidenschaftlicher Hobbykoch war und sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, sie vollkommen zu verwöhnen. Duo war im siebten Himmel.

„Das ist echt lecker," erklärte er. „Vielleicht hättest du lieber Koch werden sollen."

„Ach lass mal. Als Hobby ist es toll. Aber im Berufsleben bin ich lieber Manager."

„Aber er liebt es Gäste zu verwöhnen. Wir haben vor eine große Einweihungsparty zu geben, nach der Convention. Und Jamie ist schon jetzt am planen, was er denn alles kredenzen wird."

„Cool, eine Party. Ich hoffe doch, ich werde eingeladen?" fragte Duo.

„Aber natürlich," erklärte Jane.

Duo grinste. Zur allergrößten Not könnte er diese Party als Grund angeben, warum er immer noch in Kalifornien war. Falls Heero irgendwann mal fragen würde.

„Übrigens, wie sieht es überhaupt mit den Vorbereitungen zur Convention aus?" erkundigte er sich. Danach übernahmen Jamie und Heero praktisch die Unterhaltung und waren beide aufgeregt dabei von diesem Projekt zu schwärmen.

Duo ließ seine lachenden Augen von einem zum anderen wandern. Es war mitreißend wie die zwei sich für diese Convention begeistern konnten. Ja, es war wirklich ein Glücksfall gewesen, dass Jamie bei Wing angefangen hatte. Vielleicht sollte Duo sich noch einmal bei Quatre dafür bedanken.

Einige Zeit später hatte sich das Thema Convention endlich erschöpft und die vier begannen über andere Sachen zu reden. Und wieder war es erstaunlich wie gut sie miteinander harmonierten. Es gab keine peinlich stillen Momente und wirkte eher so, als wenn sie schon seit Ewigkeiten befreundet waren.

Zumindest solang bis Jane sich lachend an Duo wandte und fragte, „Wie lang seid ihr zwei jetzt eigentlich schon zusammen?"

Duo verschluckte sich an seinem Getränk. Jane dachte sie wären zusammen?

Heero hatte sich am schnellsten gefangen und sagte, „Wir sind nur gute Freunde."

„Oh," Jane wirkte verwirrt und blickte erstaunt von einem zum anderen. „Tut mir leid wenn ich etwas missverstanden hab. Aber ich dachte, weil ihr doch zusammen wohnt… und ihr wirkt wie ein Paar."

„Wir waren mal zusammen. Aber das ist schon Ewigkeiten her," erklärte Heero mit erstaunlich kalter Stimme. „Jetzt sind wir nur gute Freunde."

Duo hatte endlich den Hustenreiz bekämpft und starrte Heero an. Nur gute Freunde? Nein, Duo wollte mehr. Und er würde jetzt alles dafür tun, damit sich dies so schnell wie möglich veränderte. Die Mission ‚Heero zurück zu gewinnen' würde jetzt in die heiße Phase treten. So wahr er Duo Maxwell hieß.


	20. Ein wahnsinniger Plan

**Titel**: Rollenspiel

**Autor**: Laren

**Disclaimer**: Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.

**Betadank**: wie immer an Zanna knuddel.

So, auch im fernen Shanghai bin ich (trotz all der arbeit und des sightseeings) zum schreiben gekommen. Viel Spaß.

* * *

„Dieser Kerl treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn," schnaubte Duo, schob sich einen großen Löffel Schokoladeneis in den Mund und ließ es langsam und genüsslich zerschmelzen.

„Ach," erwiderte Nadine mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Ja," bestätigte Duo vollem Mund. „In den Wahnsinn treibt er mich. Er reagiert einfach nicht. Ich glaub, ich könnt mich ihm nackt auf dem Bauch binden und er würde immer noch nicht reagieren."

Nadine, die gerade einen Schluck von ihrem Kakao nehmen wollte prustete in die Sahne. Als sie sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte sagte sie, „Also das kann ich mir nur schwer vorstellen."

„Aber so ist es. Ich hab schon jedes bisschen Flirtkunst das es auf der ganzen Welt gibt ausprobiert. Und noch ein paar weitere. Heero ist wie eine Eisstatue. Wenn ich es nicht besser wissen würde, würde ich fast vermuten er steht nicht auf Männer." Duo schnaubte.

„Gestern bin ich sogar so tief gesunken, dass ich nackt aus dem Badezimmer gekommen bin, als ich genau wusste, dass er im Wohnzimmer war."

„Und?" fragte Nadine mit unverhohlener Neugierde.

„Er hat mich gefragt ob das Bad neben meinem Zimmer nicht funktionieren würde." Er schaufelte sich noch einige Löffel Eiscreme in den Mund.

Nadine lachte lang und laut.

„Das ist überhaupt nicht zum lachen," nuschelte Duo. Dann funkelten seine Augen gefährlich. „Und außerdem ist das alles ganz allein deine Schuld!"

„Moi?" mit weit aufgerissenen Augen spielte Nadine ihre Unschuldskarte aus.

„Jawohl. Deine!" Noch ein paar Löffel Eis fanden ihren Weg in Duos Mund. „Wegen deinem ganzen Gebrabbel von wegen ich sollte doch erst wieder Heeros Vertrauen gewinnen und ihn über Gordon hinwegkommen lassen, hat sich Heero in den letzten Wochen so daran gewöhnt, dass wir nur Freunde sind, dass ich jetzt im rosa Tutu vor ihm Schwanensee tanzen könnte und er würde es nicht bemerken. Es ist zum verzweifeln!"

Nadine konnte nicht anders, sie musste weiter lachen. Das Bild von Duo im Ballettoutfit hatte sich für ewig in ihr inneres Auge eingebrannt.

„Es ist nicht komisch," jammerte Duo.

„Doch das ist es. Und wenn du jetzt mal von deinem Selbstmitleidstrip herunter kommen würdest, dann würdest du mitlachen."

Duo starrte seine Freundin an. Sie hatte ja leicht reden. Es war ja schließlich nicht ihre große Liebe, die einfach auf keinen subtilen Hinweis reagieren wollte. Duo hatte es sich vor knapp einer Woche sehr viel einfacher vorgestellt, als er entschied, dass Heero jetzt genug Zeit gehabt hatte über die Sache mit Gordon halbwegs hinweg zu kommen. Immerhin war Heero nicht mehr so in sich gekehrt, war wieder halbwegs fröhlich – so fröhlich wie Heero eben sein konnte – und nahm wieder aktiv am Leben teil. Auch wenn er sich immer noch etwas vor der Presse versteckte. Aber es war kein Vergleich zu der Situation um Silvester herum.

Darum hatte Duo angefangen zu flirten. Hatte Heero angelächelt, hatte alle Zeichen gegeben, die den ehemaligen Wing Piloten sonst innerhalb von Sekunden dazu bewogen hatten ihn ins nächste Bett zu zerren.

Doch nichts war geschehen. Duo dachte sich, dass er vielleicht ein wenig eingerostet war und hatte seine Bemühungen erhöht. Aber Heero behandelte ihn immer noch äußert freundlich und liebenswürdig. So wie einen guten Freund eben. Aber nicht wie ein Objekt der Begierde.

Duo seufzte. Vielleicht lag es ja an ihm. Vielleicht hatte er seinen Charme verloren? Oder sein gutes Aussehen? Er sah an sich herunter, all dieses viele Schokoladeneis musste ja irgendwo geblieben sein. Aber soweit er es beurteilen konnte, war an seiner Figur nichts auszusetzen. Und da er ganz genau wusste, dass Heero auf Männer stand, blieb nur eine Lösung. Er war in die schreckliche ‚Freund-Schublade' gesteckt worden. Heero würde ihn niemals wieder als begehrenswertes Wesen ansehen, weil er ein guter Freund war. Duo knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Es ist deine Schuld!" stellte er noch einmal fest.

Nadine schien endlich ausgelacht zu haben. Sie wischte sich kurz die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und dann patschte sie mit ihrer Hand auf seine. „Duo, sei ehrlich. Würdest du wirklich das Vertrauen dass ihr wieder habt, die Freundschaft die euch verbindet aufgeben wollen?" Sie blickte ihn fast streng an.

Duo wand sich ein wenig unter ihrem Blick. Er wollte Heero. Er wollte alles von ihm. Und verdammt, seine Freundschaft war dabei eigentlich das wichtigste. Wie sollten sie die Beziehung führen, die Duo wollte, wenn es zwischen ihnen kein Vertrauen gab? Das hatten sie schließlich schon einmal durchexerziert und waren grandios gescheitert.

„Natürlich nicht," gab er deshalb zu.

„Siehste," erklärte Nadine. „Also gib mir jetzt nicht die Schuld daran, dass Heero dich nicht sofort beim ersten Zeichen anspringt."

„Aber es ist so frustrierend."

„Vielleicht solltest du einfach aufhören in Selbstmitleid zu schwelgen und mit ihm reden? Vielleicht erkennt Heero deine Flirtversuche gar nicht. Ist dir das schon mal in den Sinn gekommen?"

„Wie kann man die missverstehen?" bemerkte Duo. „Noch eindeutiger und ich bind mich ihm tatsächlich nackt auf den Bauch."

„Duo," sagte Nadine mit ruhiger Stimme. „Er hat eine schlimme Beziehung hinter sich. Ich glaub wir sind uns noch gar nicht bewusst was Gordon die ganzen Jahre über mit ihm angestellt hat. Auf jeden Fall ist sein Selbstvertrauen dahin. Du hast ihn ganz am Boden erlebt. Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, dass er sich vielleicht gar nicht traut deine Zeichen als solche zu interpretieren?"

„Hä?" fragte Duo.

„Denk doch mal dran, was Gordon alles über ihn verbreitet. Dass hat sich der Kerl sicher nicht erst in den letzten Wochen ausgedacht. Was wenn er Heero wieder und wieder eingebläut hat, dass sich niemals irgend jemand anderes für ihn interessieren wird? Das kann ich mir bei Gordon durchaus vorstellen. Und sieben Jahre sind eine lange Zeit für so eine Art Gehirnwäsche. Außerdem ist eure erste Beziehung so grandios gescheitert, dass ich wirklich glaube dass Heero sich nicht traut darauf zu reagieren."

„Hn," Duo dachte über das was seine Freundin sagte lange nach. Wahrscheinlich, nein sicher, hatte sie Recht. Es würde zu allem anderen passen. Er nickte.

„Ok," sagte Nadine. „Vielleicht solltest du dann jetzt die Konsequenzen daraus ziehen und einfach mit ihm reden. Sag ihm ohne großes Bohai, dass du ihn immer noch liebst und dass du es gern wieder mit ihm probieren möchtest. Das ist der ehrlichste Weg."

„Aber ich kann nicht," erklärte Duo.

Nadine zog wieder ihre Augenraue hoch. „Jetzt sag mir nicht, dass du zu feige dazu bist."

„Nein," beeilte Duo sich zu sagen. „Es hat nichts mit Feigheit zu tun." Zumindest hoffte er das. „Es ist nur, so wie Heero immer redet. Ich befürchte er wird einfach zu jedem, der ihm eine Beziehung anbietet ja sagen. Wie du schon sagtest, sein Selbstbewusstsein ist ganz unten. Aber ich will nicht, dass er mich nimmt, weil wir gut miteinander auskommen und er glaubt er wird nie etwas besseres kriegen. Ich will das er mich will!" Der letzte Satz kam lauter aus Duo hervor, als er es eigentlich geplant hatte.

„Ah," erklärte Nadine begreifend. „Er soll den entscheidenden Schritt machen."

Duo nickte. „Nur so kann ich sicher sein, dass ich nicht nur die bequeme Notlösung bin.

„Dann hast du ein Problem Duo. Ich kann dich gut verstehen, aber Heero wird nicht reagieren. Dazu hat er sich zu sehr in sein Schneckenhaus zurück gezogen. Da musst du schon schwerere Geschütze aufziehen damit er den ersten Schritt macht."

„Also doch auf dem Bauch binden?" fragte Duo fast verzweifelt. Andere Ideen hatte er echt nicht mehr.

„Ich bezweifle wirklich, dass das die Lösung ist. Außerdem, wenn du so eindeutig wirst, dann kannst du es ihm auch besser gleich sagen. Könnte die Kommunikationsprobleme zwischen euch verringern."

„Ich weiß," seufzte Duo. „Aber was soll ich denn jetzt tun?"

„So leid es mir tut, einen anderen Rat als ‚versuch es immer wieder' kann ich dir nicht geben. Du darfst die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben und nicht ungeduldig werden. Und vielleicht bietet sich ja bald eine Chance von der du jetzt noch nicht mal ahnst, dass es sie gibt."

„Du hörst dich fast wie ein Glückskeks an," beschwerte sich Duo. Irgendwie hatte er erwartet, dass seine Freundin einen handfesteren Vorschlag hatte.

Nadine zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Mehr fällt mir echt nicht ein. Tut mir leid."

* * *

Ein paar Tage später musste Duo immer noch an sein Gespräch mit Nadine zurück denken. Sie hatte Recht gehabt, aber das machte die Sache nicht unbedingt leichter.

Zumindest hatte es ihm gezeigt, wieso Heero wahrscheinlich so gar nicht auf seine Flirtversuche reagierte. Duo hatte daraus seine Konsequenzen gezogen. Natürlich hatte er es nicht vollkommen aufgegeben. Aber es war jetzt eher ein freundliches Flirten und keine fast verzweifelten Versuche mehr. Er zeigte Heero immer noch, dass er interessiert war, hatte aber seinen ganzen Akt um einige Stufen herunter geschraubt.

Dadurch schien eine Spannung – die sich total unbemerkt zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte – wie von Geisterhand zu verschwinden. Sie lachten jetzt wieder öfter miteinander. Duo hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass es wohl länger als erwartet dauern würde. Aber hieß es nicht, dass alle wirklich wichtigen Dinge im Leben schwer erkauft werden mussten? Das hier schien der Beweis für diese These zu sein.

Trotz dieser Gedanken stieg Duo lächelnd aus dem Fahrstuhl und ging in die Richtung von Heeros Büro. Er wollte seinen Freund wieder abholen. Und vielleicht konnte er ihn ja heute dazu überreden mal wieder nach draußen zu gehen. Sie könnten vielleicht Dart spielen – das hatte dem anderen doch so gefallen.

Als er bei Gwen ankam, strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht. „Hi, Gwen," begrüßte er Heeros Assistentin fröhlich. Er mochte die Frau. „Ist Heero fertig?"

Sie lächelte ihm ebenfalls zu. „Müsste er eigentlich sein. Jamie ist noch in seinem Büro, sie besprechen wohl noch etwas wegen der Convention, aber du kannst sicher reingehen. Sind ja keine Firmengeheimnisse," sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

Oh ja, die Convention rückte näher. Duo wusste immer noch nicht was er davon halten sollte, aber so aufgeregt wie Heero deswegen war, musste es – zumindest für alle Rollenspielfans – eine ganz tolle Sache sein. Auf jeden Fall, schien diese Convention fast die gesamte Firma in ein summenden Bienenstock zu verwandeln. Schließlich wollte sich Wing dort so gut wie möglich verkaufen.

Duo fand es auch gut, dass Heero sich dort der Öffentlichkeit stellen wollte. Seine Fans hatten während der ganzen Sache mit Gordon hinter ihm gestanden, deshalb wollte Heero wie geplant dort auftreten. Als dies in den entsprechenden Newsgroups verkündet wurde, gab es einen riesigen Jubel in der Fanbase. Sie alle lechzten danach wieder mit ihrem Idol in Kontakt zu kommen. Und Wing wollte auf dieser Convention auch noch mehr über die neue Spielreihe verkünden. Duo wurde immer noch ganz schwindelig, wenn er daran dachte, dass es seine Bücher waren, die Heero da zu einem Spiel verarbeiten wollte. Wer hätte dass noch vor einigen Jahren gedacht.

Und dieses Spiel war irgendwie zu einem Funken der Hoffnung für Duo geworden. Denn wenn sie beide sich auf ihrer beruflichen Ebene so gut ergänzten und sie sich privat so gut verstanden, dann musste Heero doch über kurz oder lang seine Verschlossenheit aufgeben, oder? Zumindest hoffte Duo das.

Immer noch lächelnd ging er in das Büro. Doch das Lächeln gefror ihm fast im Gesicht. Er sah Heero und Jamie, aber so hatte er sie noch nie gesehen. Da war Ärger in der Luft – etwas dass es zwischen diesen beiden noch nie gegeben hatte.

„Das kannst du nicht tun," erklärte Jamie in diesem Moment laut.

Duo machte einen hastigen Schritt in das Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Musste ja niemand anderes mitbekommen, dass Heero und seine rechte Hand sich stritten.

„Meine Entscheidung ist gefallen. Und jetzt will ich nicht mehr darüber reden." Heero hörte sich eiskalt an.

„Deine Entscheidung? Heero du kannst nicht einfach drei Tage vor der Convention entscheiden, dass du nicht hingehen wirst! Das wird alle Pläne zerstören! Davon dass du deine Fans vor den Kopf stößt ganz zu schweigen! Du bist schließlich keine Primadonna von der jeder gewöhnt ist, dass sie alle drei Sekunden ihre Meinung ändert! Du hast angekündigt, dass du kommen wirst, jetzt erwarten sie es auch. Was glaubst du wie viele Fans Unsummen für ein Ticket und die Reise bezahlt haben? Willst du sie enttäuschen?"

„Ich sag jetzt, dass ich nicht komme und damit basta." Wieder schwang in Heeros Stimme ein kalter Hauch mit.

Jamie schien das Streiten leid zu sein. Entnervt hob er beide Arme. „OK, wenn du es sagst. Ich hab nur immer geglaubt, dir liegt was an deinen Fans." Und mit diesen Worten stand er auf und stürmte in Richtung Tür. In seiner Hast hätte er fast Duo zur Seite geschoben, dann war er draußen und ließ mit einem lauten Knall die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

Duo pfiff lautlos. Dass der immer gut gelaunte und nette Jamie mal so aufbrausen würde, dass hätte er nie gedacht. Aber wenn er sich nicht verhört hatte, dann hatte der blonde Mann auch allen Grund dazu.

Heero sah wie gebannt auf die geschlossene Tür, dann seufzte er leise und blickte auf seinen Schreibtisch, begann fahrig damit diverse Zettel hin und her zu schieben.

„Heero?" fragte Duo leise.

Erstaunt blickte der ehemalige Wing Pilot auf und seine Augen wanderten durch den Raum, solange, bis er Duo direkt ansah. Wenn sich Duo nicht täuschte, dann hatte der andere bisher gar nicht bemerkt hatte dass sein Freund ebenfalls im Büro war. Der Streit mit Jamie musste ihn ziemlich in mitgenommen haben.

„Oh.. Duo…. Du hast mitbekommen dass…" Heero stoppte.

„Ja, ich hab den Streit zwischen dir und Jamie mitbekommen. Zumindest den Schluss. Was ist los Heero?"

Heeros Augen blickten wieder auf den Schreibtisch. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis er antwortete. „Ich werde nicht mit zur Convention kommen."

„Soviel hab ich verstanden. Aber wieso Heero? Du hast dich so sehr darauf gefreut."

„Es ist meine Entscheidung," brauste Heero unerwartet auf.

Duo machte einen Schritt zurück. „Natürlich ist es das. Aber ich weiß wie viel Arbeit und Energie du da rein gesteckt hast. Da änderst du nicht von heut auf Morgen deine Meinung. Und ich weiß wie viel dir deine Fans bedeuten. Jamie hat Recht, so was würdest du ihnen nie antun."

Heero schwieg einfach und spielte weiter mit seinen Papieren.

Aber Duo ließ sich nicht beirren. Er ging langsam auf den Schreibtisch zu. Immer auf der Hut, dass sein Freund wieder ärgerlich werden würde, aber er würde nicht zurück schrecken. Als der den Tisch erreicht hatte, sagte er wieder. „Heero, wieso willst du nicht mehr auf die Convention?" Duo war sich jetzt fast sicher, dass es einen bestimmten Grund dafür geben musste.

Heero schwieg noch für einige Momente, dann seufzte er kurz und hob einen Zettel hoch.

Duo runzelte mit seinen Augen, aber er konnte die kleine Schrift nicht lesen – vielleicht sollte er doch endlich zugeben, dass sein Augenarzt recht hatte und sich eine Brille zulegen. „Was ist das?" fragte er.

Heero seufzte wieder. Doch als er bemerkte dass Duo keine Anstallten machte den Zettel zu nehmen, zog er ihn wieder zu sich zurück und legte ihn auf den Tisch. „Eine Pressemitteilung," sagte er einsilbig.

„Und?" fragte Duo. Musste er dem anderen denn wirklich jedes Wort einzeln aus der Nase kitzeln?

„Gordon und Terry haben verkündet, dass ihre Firma ebenfalls auf der Convention auftreten wird. Damit haben wir nie gerechnet, da sie eigentlich einen anderen Gamesektor bedienen. Aber niemand kann sie aufhalten."

„Und?" fragte Duo wieder. Es war zwar nicht schön, dass der Schleimscheißer und sein neuer Lover auch auf der Convention sein würden, aber früher oder später musste Heero ihm eh wieder begegnen. Vielleicht war jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt.

„Ich will ihn nicht sehen!" erklärte Heero.

Scheinbar nicht. Duo holte tief Luft. „Heero, du kannst dich doch nicht dein Leben lang vor dem Zwerg verstecken. Wenn du das tust, dann gibst du ihm mehr Macht über dich, als er haben sollte."

„Duo, du verstehst nicht."

Jetzt wurde auch Duo leicht ärgerlich. Wochenlang hatte er jetzt seinem Freund beigestanden. Da war es nicht nett mit einem ‚du verstehst nicht' abgespeist zu werden. „Und ob ich das tu. Ich verstehe nur nicht, dass du dich immer noch von diesem Arsch beherrschen lässt. Diese Convention ist dein Ding. Du warst zuerst da. Der geht doch nur dahin um dir weh zu tun. Und du lässt das zu!"

Heero zitterte leicht. „Glaubst du dass weiß ich nicht?" brauste er auf.

„Scheinbar nicht, oder du würdest diesem Schwein nicht so einfach klein bei geben."

„Duo du verst…" Als Heero den absolut wütenden Blick von Duo bemerkte hielt er in dem Satz inne und redete erst nach einer kurzen Pause weiter. „Es ist einfach so… Ach Fuck. Glaubst du es wird mir weniger weh tun, wenn ich dahin gehe? Er und Terry, sie werden doch für die Öffentlichkeit das volle Programm eines frisch verliebten Paares abziehen. Werden allen zeigen, wie absolut glücklich sie doch sind! Was sie haben! Und was ich nie haben werde! Ich bin es leid als der Verlierer da zu stehen!"

Jetzt wurde Duo klar, woher der Wind wehte. „Aber Heero, wenn du absagst, dann hat Gordon gewonnen."

„Das ist mir egal," erklärte Heero ärgerlich. Trotzdem war zu bemerken, dass es ihm eigentlich nicht egal war. „Hier," erklärte er und holte aus dem Mülleimer unter seinem Schreibtisch einige Zeitschriften und warf sie auf die Arbeitsplatte. „Gordon hat letzte Woche eine neue Hetzkampagne gestartet. Sieh dir die Photos an. Er und Terry in Liebe vereint." Heeros Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Und er berichtet wieder in jedem kleinen Detail, wie absolut schlimm ich doch als Partner war. Und das ich niemals wieder jemanden bekommen werde, weil ich eine eiskalte Killermaschine ohne Gefühle bin. Glaubst du wirklich ich hab Lust, mir dass von ihm direkt ins Gesicht sagen zu lassen?"

Duo schnappte sich die Zeitungen und setzte sich auf den Besuchersessel, der direkt am Schreibtisch stand. Kurz wanderten seine Augen über den National Enquire und andere Schmierblätter, die alle Gordon und Terry zusammen auf dem Cover abgebildet hatten. Dann nahm er sich jede einzelne Zeitung und zerriss sie in der Mitte. Die Reste schmiss er einfach in die Luft. „Das ist Bullshit Heero!"

Heero starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

Doch Duo ließ ihn erst gar nicht mit dem Reden anfangen. „Wir haben das jetzt oft genug durchgekaut. Dass was Gordon erzählt – dir schon immer eingetrichtert hat – ist Bullshit. Da draußen gibt es eine Unmenge von Typen die sich nach dir die Finger ablecken. Die sofort bei Fuß springen würden, wenn du nur andeuten würdest dass du Interesse hast. Lass dich nicht immer wieder von diesem Arsch runter ziehen. Geh endlich mal in die Offensive anstatt dich zurück zu ziehen."

„Aber was soll ich denn machen Duo?" fragte Heero leise. Um dann noch leiser ein „Es tut so weh," hinzuzufügen.

Duo beugte sich nach vorne und stupste ihn an die Schulter. „Natürlich tut es weh. Und es ist gemein, dass Gordon euren Streit so in die Öffentlichkeit trägt. Aber wenn du immer klein beigibst, dann hört er nie auf. Weil es ihm viel zu viel Spaß macht zu gewinnen."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst tun soll."

„Eigentlich machst du ja das richtige, du lässt dich von dem Schwein nicht provozieren, aber das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass du ihm für immer und ewig aus dem Weg gehen sollst. Damit rechnet er nämlich, denn er ist viel zu feige für eine direkte Konfrontation."

Duo schnappte sich seinen Zopf und spielte nachdenklich darauf rum. Er hatte eine Idee. Eine verrückte, total durch geknallte und vielleicht gefährliche Idee. Aber es war eine Idee. „Im Grunde ist das ganze im Prinzip nur eine dreckige Wäsche Schlacht nach einer unglücklichen Trennung. Gordon ist sauer dass du dich von ihm befreit hast und er versucht sich jetzt so zu rächen. Kommt immer wieder vor. Lass dir das von einem Meister der Beziehungs-Enden erzählen. Nur dass der Zwerg es in die Öffentlichkeit trägt und nicht innerhalb des Freundes- und Bekanntenkreises hält."

„Und wie soll mir diese Erkenntnis helfen etwas dagegen zu tun?" fragte Heero bedrückt.

„Indem du mit einem klassischen Gegenschlag antwortest. Er behauptet also du würdest niemals wieder jemand anders finden. Zeig ihm das Gegenteil."

„Was?" Heero wirkte echt erstaunt.

„Wie ich schon sagte, dass ist hier eigentlich eine klassische Situation. Und du solltest jetzt einfach zur Convention mit deiner neuen Liebe auftauchen, anstatt wie der traurige Verlierer zu Hause zu bleiben. Zeig ihm und allen anderen, was du von seinem Geschwätz hältst."

„Aber… aber ich hab niemanden."

Duo grinste. „Das ist mir klar." Und wie klar es ihm war. „Wie gesagt, es ist sehr klassisch. Niemand erwartet wirklich, dass du so schnell jemanden findest, aber dass heißt noch lange nicht, dass du da allein auftauchen musst. Lad jemand nettes und gut aussehendes zur Convention ein und spiel mit ihm ein Paar. Vielleicht werden die meisten Leute durchschauen, dass es nur ein Spiel ist, aber es ist tausendmal besser als zu Hause zu bleiben. Du machst damit zumindest klar, dass du wieder auf dem Markt bist und nicht wie ein Häufchen Elend wegen Gordon leidest."

„Ich versteh nicht ganz, wie mir das helfen soll. Gordon wird das garantiert durchschauen und erst Recht über mich lästern."

Duo rollte mit den Augen. „Natürlich musst du es überzeugend rüber bringen. Das heißt Händchen halten und küssen sind angesagt. Es soll ja schließlich niemand diese Gerüchte von wegen ‚eiskalt und zu keiner romantischen Geste fähig' glauben."

„Aber das kann ich nicht… nicht mit irgendjemandem."

Duo grinste leicht. Heero protestierte schon gar nicht mehr so sehr. Vielleicht würde sein Plan ja aufgehen. „Deshalb solltest du auch einen Freund fragen. Jemanden, bei dem du dich sicher fühlst."

„Hn, ich könnte Gwen fragen."

Duo lachte laut auf. „Heero, nichts für ungut. Aber Gwen – so sehr ich sie auch schätze – ist fast alt genug um deine Mutter zu sein. Und sie ist eine Frau. Ich glaub dein Comming Out war zu aufsehend erregend, als dass du jetzt mit einer Frau auftauchen könntest."

Heero runzelte die Stirn, protestierte aber nicht. „Ok, dann frag ich Trowa."

Duo lachte noch mehr. „Das solltest du nicht tun, es sei denn du hast einen Todeswunsch. Quatre wird jeden bei lebendigem Leibe vierteilen, der seinem Trowa zu nahe kommt. Außerdem sind die zwei – ziemlich öffentlich – seit Jahren verheiratet und du willst nicht auch noch den Ruf eines Ehebrechers bekommen, oder? Und nein, aus den gleichen Gründen fällt auch Wufei flach. Sally kann sogar noch gemeiner als Quatre werden."

Heeros Augen flogen über Duo. Immer wieder blickte er zu ihm schien sich aber nicht zu trauen etwas zu sagen. Duo lächelte leicht. Er wusste das es in Heeros Freundeskreis außer Jamie – der auch verheiratet war – nur noch einen Mann gab. Nämlich ihn. Er hatte Heero jetzt da, wo er ihn haben wollte. Als er bemerkte, dass Heero sich einfach nicht traute etwas zu sagen, nahm er das Wort wieder an sich. „Heero ich würde es gerne tun."

„Wirklich?"

„Warum bist du so erstaunt? Wir sind Freunde. Die besten Freunde. Und ich hab es schließlich vorgeschlagen. Vertrau mir, wir werden Gordon die Show seines Lebens bieten." Oh ja. Händchenhalten und küssen. Das war doch mal ein Freundschaftsdienst den Duo gerne übernahm. Er würde mit Heero auf diese Convention gehen, und es sollte doch mit dem Teufel zugehen, wenn es ihm auf diese Art und Weise nicht gelänge dem anderen zu zeigen, dass er mehr als nur Freundschaft von ihm wollte.


	21. Die Verwandlung

**Titel**: Rollenspiel

**Autor**: Laren

**Disclaimer**: Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.

**Betadank**: wie immer an Zanna knuddel.

Trotz des ganzen Hick Hacks der letzten Tage, war ich trotzdem fleissig.

Viel Spaß

* * *

„Duo komm endlich raus," rief Nadine mit einem ganz leichten Hauch von Genervtheit in der Stimme.

„Nein," antwortete Duo. Ein weiterer Blick in den mannsgroßen Spiegel bestätigte ihn in seinem Entschluss diesen Raum nie wieder zu verlassen.

Was hatte er sich vor drei Tagen nicht gefreut. Endlich schien er seinem großen Ziel zum greifen nahe. Er hatte einen Plan und Heero hatte dem sogar zugestimmt. Er war buchstäblich auf Wolke sieben gewesen und hatte sich selbst dazu gratuliert, dass er Heero dazu gebracht hatte mit ihm öffentlich zu knutschen.

Natürlich nur um Gordon zu ärgern. Das war zumindest die offizielle Version gewesen. Insgeheim hatte Duo sich schon alles ganz genau ausgedacht. Wenn er Heero erstmal im Arm hatte und mit ihm verliebtes Pärchen spielen würde, dann würde der ehemalige Wing Pilot ihm garantiert nicht mehr lange widerstehen können. Duo wusste dass er küssen konnte wie ein Weltmeister. Das würde Heero nicht ignorieren können.

Die Welt hatte also wunderbar ausgesehen und Duo schwebte fünf Zentimeter über dem Boden. Solange, bis gestern Heero beim Abschied gefragt hatte, ob Duo denn sein Kostüm für die Convention schon fertig hätte.

Kostüm! Für die Convention! Duos Unterkiefer wäre beinah auf den Fußboden aufgeschlagen. Das war eins von diesen Unterfangen wo die Rollenspieler in Kostümen hin gingen?

Zum Glück hatte sich Duo nach außen hin nichts anmerken lassen. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn Heero wieder denken würde dass Duo viel zu ignorant war um zu wissen was denn genau bei einer Convention passierte! Auch wenn er natürlich absolut keine Ahnung von der ganzen Sache hatte.

Aber seine absolute Unkenntnis musste er noch lange nicht zugeben. Deshalb hatte Duo nur gelächelt und zu Heero gesagt, dass dieser sich ruhig überraschen lassen sollte.

Diese Antwort hatte Heero gefallen. Und mit einem Lächeln das Duo um nichts in der Welt enttäuschen wollte war der ehemalige Wing Pilot zur Arbeit gegangen und hatte einen völlig panischen Duo in der Wohnung zurück gelassen.

Duo war sich absolut bewusst, dass er trotz seiner bisherigen Recherchen was Rollenspiele anging überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte wie es auf so einer Convention vor sich ging. Bisher hatte ihn das auch wirklich nur am Rande interessiert und selbst bei seinem Plan als Heeros neue Flamme dort aufzutreten, hatte er sich nur um die Tatsache gekümmert, dass er Heero nah sein würde. Und nicht um solche Nebensächlichkeiten wie die Veranstaltung drum herum.

Etwas, das sich scheinbar rächte. Denn er wollte auf keinen Fall wieder ins Fettnäpfchen treten und mit seinem ungesunden Halbwissen vielleicht mehr kaputt machen als gutes anrichten.

Duo hatte wirklich für einige Minuten vor Panik erstarrt im Wohnzimmer gestanden. Dann war ihm endlich die Lösung gekommen. Oh nicht die Lösung zum eigentlichen Problem, aber ein Weg, wie er an mehr Informationen kam.

Wenn Jamie erstaunt war, dass Duo ihn so früh anrief, dann zeigte der Blonde es kaum. Im Gegenteil, er begrüßte ihn so freundlich, als wäre es vollkommen normal, dass Duo um diese Uhrzeit mit ihm über Vidphone sprach.

Duo kam sehr schnell zur Sache und ohne große Scheu quetschte Duo den anderen nach Informationen aus. Als Duo meinte, mehr über Conventions erfahren zu haben, als er je wissen wollte, fasste er noch einmal zusammen. „Also Heero wird als eine Figur aus seinem Spiel dort auftauchen? Ein Waldläufer?"

Jamie nickte. „Ja, dass ist sein Lieblingscharakter. Den wählt er immer wieder wenn er Deathscythe spielt."

„Und verkleiden sich alle Leute die auf die Convention kommen?"

„Es ist nicht wirklich verkleiden. Zumindest nicht wie im Fasching-Sinne. Manche Rollenspieler gehen soweit, dass sie sich auch wie ihre Spielcharaktere anziehen. Nur noch sprechen wie im Mittelalter usw. Und bei so besonderen Gelegenheiten wie dieser Convention zeigen sie sich gerne in dieser Aufmachung. Schließlich sind sie in der Rollenspielwelt diese Figur. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass alle die zur Convention kommen das auch tun. Die Mehrheit wird in ganz normalen Klamotten auftauchen."

„Aber Heero erscheint als Waldläufer?"

„Aber natürlich. Was hast du denn gedacht?"

„Hn," murmelte Duo und kaute auf seinem Zopf rum. Gedacht hatte er ja mal wieder gar nicht. „Und nehmen alle Figuren aus den Computerspielen?"

„Nein. Es können auch Charaktere aus Büchern, Filmen oder Rollenspielen sein. Oder einfach nur halbwegs originalgetreue Kleider und Waffen aus dem Mittelalter, oder so. Hängt immer von den Vorlieben der Fans ab. Du wirst dort einen Wikinger neben einem Jedi-Ritter sehen und keiner der Anwesenden findet was dabei."

„Das grenzt meine Wahl nicht gerade ein," murmelte Duo wieder.

Doch Jamie hatte es gehört. „Deine Wahl? Heißt das, du kommst auch zur Convention?"

Duo nickte. „Ich werde Heero begleiten," erklärte er. Mehr wollte er nicht verraten.

„Ist das der Grund, wieso Heero jetzt doch kommen wird?"

„Ja," sagte Duo schlicht.

„Gut. Mir egal wie du es angestellt hast. Du hast also keine Ahnung?"

„So kann man das ausdrücken. Aber ich will nicht im Räuberzivil dort auftauchen, wenn Heero sich die Mühe macht. Ich möchte zu ihm passen." Ihn nicht beschämen.

„Duo mach dich von dem Gedanken los zu Heero zu passen. Sondern denk an dich. Such dir einfach eine Figur die dir gefällt. Vielleicht sogar aus deinem Buch. Denk dran, wie die sich kleidet, welche Gegenstände oder Waffen sie mit sich führt und besorg dir diese Dinge. Du wirst schon allein deshalb zu Heero passen, weil du dich auch in eine andere Figur verwandelst."

„Aber wo soll ich auf die Schnelle die ganzen Sachen herbekommen?" Duo geriet wieder in Panik. Als Jamie davon redete sich einfach eine Figur aus seinem Buch als Vorlage zu nehmen, war Duo sofort etwas eingefallen. Und er konnte sich sogar schon fast als diese Figur sehen. Aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er all die nötigen Utensilien besorgen sollte.

Jamie lachte. „Ich schick dir mal ein paar Adressen von Rollenspielläden hier aus der Gegend. Mit genügend Kleingeld in der Tasche sollte es kein Problem sein, dich als was auch immer zu verkleiden."

Irgendwie erstaunte Duo das nicht sonderlich. Er bekam immer mehr den Eindruck dass es unheimlich viele Rollenspieler gab. Mehr, als er je gedacht hätte.

Er dankte Jamie noch mal für die Hilfe und dann, als er das Vidphonegespräch beendet hatte, konnte er zum ersten Mal durch atmen. Er hatte eine grobe Idee als was er gehen wollte und er wusste wo er danach suchen musste. Es fehlte nur noch eins. Mit fahrigen Fingern wählte er eine Nummer die sich schon seid Jahren in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte. Als die Verbindung aufgebaut worden war, hielt Duo sich nicht erst lang mit einer Begrüßung auf, sondern sagte einfach: „Nadine, ich brauch deine Hilfe."

* * *

„Duo, wenn du bei drei nicht aus dem Raum raus gekommen bist, dann werde ich rein kommen," drohte Nadine.

Duo seufzte schwer. Inzwischen bereute er es fast, Nadine in seinen Plan eingeweiht und mit auf die Einkaufstour mitgenommen zu haben. Wer hätte je gedacht, dass die ansonsten so ruhig und beherrschte Frau fast zum Derwisch wurde, wenn es darum ging ihn aus zu staffieren? „Bleib ja draußen," erklärte er noch einmal und warf einen weiteren ungläubigen Blick in den Spiegel.

„Duo stell dich nicht so an. Heero wird bald kommen und dich abholen. Und ich muss dich noch schminken."

Schminken? „Nur über meine Leiche!" verkündete Duo. So weit käme es noch. Welcher Teufel hatte ihn nur geritten, bei diesem Irrsinn mitzumachen. Ein weiterer Blick in den Spiegel brachte ihm den gleichen Anblick wie noch vor wenigen Augenblicken. „In diesem Outfit werde ich niemals in die Öffentlichkeit gehen!" erklärte er noch einmal bestimmt.

„Ach Duo!" seufzte Nadine. „Gestern hat es dir doch noch gefallen."

Da hatte Nadine noch nicht einmal unrecht. Duo fragte sich inzwischen allerdings, ob er nicht vielleicht gestern unter Drogen gestanden hatte. Denn solche Kleidung würde er niemals bei klarem Verstand kaufen. „Nadine," jammerte er. „Gestern haben die Sachen auch noch gepasst. Heute ist die Lederhose so eng, dass ich kaum Atmen kann. Verdammt, die ist so engt, dass es sich anfühlt, als würde sie zwischen meine Arschbacken rutschen. Sie war doch gestern nicht so eng." Duo besah sich ein weiteres mal im Spiegel.

„Natürlich nicht, die hier ist ja auch zwei Nummern kleiner, als die die du gestern anprobiert hast."

„Nadine!" schnappte Duo empört. „Wie konntest du nur!" Wieso hatte er nur seine Freundin den geschäftlichen Teil des Einkaufs erledigen lassen?

„Stell dich nicht so an. Ich will ja nur dein schönsten Körperteil betonen."

„Betonen? Die Hose sitzt so eng, ich könnte genauso gut auch einfach flüssiges Latex auf meinen Körper streichen!"

„Sei nicht albern. Als ob sie in deiner Fantasy Welt flüssiges Latex kennen würden."

„Nadiiiiiine," wieso musste sie ihn nur so reizen?

„Also für jemand, der noch vor ein paar Tagen den Plan hatte sich Heero nackt auf den Bauch zu binden, zierst du dich jetzt aber schon gewaltig."

„Aber…"

„Nichts aber. Glaub mir, Wenn Heero diesem Anblick widerstehen kann, dann steht er wirklich nicht mehr auf Männer. Und jetzt komm raus, ich will mein Werk begutachten und vollenden."

Duo seufzte noch mal, dann ging er in den anderen Raum. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig. Heero würde in ein paar Minuten in die Hotelsuite kommen um dann mit ihm zusammen in das angrenzende Kongresszentrum zu gehen. Die Convention hatte vor kurzem ihre Tore geöffnet – die ganz hart gesottenen Fans hatten sogar schon stundenlang in der Schlange davor gestanden. Heero war mit den letzten Vorbereitungen beschäftigt. Aber in spätestens einer halben Stunde würde er dort in all den Menschenmassen sein müssen.

Mit Duo an seiner Seite.

Duo seufzte erneut. Nadine pfiff anzüglich. „Ja, die Farbe steht dir wirklich gut. Solltest du öfters tragen."

Duo warf ihr nur einen bitterbösen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts mehr. Die Kleidung fühlte sich ungewohnt an, obwohl sie im Grunde gar nicht so verschieden von seinen normalen Klamotten war. Da hätte er sich eine Figur mit komplizierterem Kostüm aussuchen können.

Das war im Grunde auch das Argument gewesen, dass für diesen Charakter ausschlaggebend gewesen war. Duo musste sich nicht all zu sehr verändern.

Nadine hatte ihn die ganze Zeit von oben bis unten betrachtet. „Ok," sagte sie plötzlich. „Mach die Haare aus dem Zopf."

„Was?" fragte Duo empört. „Das geht nicht, sie werden Kletten bilden."

Nadine rollte mit den Augen. „Das eine Mal kannst du es schon riskieren. Sei kein Baby."

„Aber, aber die Figur hat auch einen Zopf."

„Das schon, aber Heero kennt dich nur mit dem Zopf. Vertrau mir, mit offenem Haar wirst du ihn umwerfen."

Die Idee gefiel Duo. Deshalb machte er mit geschickten Fingern seinen Zopf auf. Als die lange Haarmähne befreit war, warf er aber noch ein: „Die werden mir die ganze Zeit ins Gesicht fallen. Das mag ich gar nicht."

„Keine Sorge, daran hab ich gedacht." Nadine trat zu ihm und bevor Duo protestieren konnte, hatte sie schon zwei Haarsträhnen von jeder Seite genommen und begann damit einen dünnen Zopf zu flechten. „So, perfekt," verkündete sie, als sie fertig war.

Duo betrachtete sich wieder im Spiegel. „Ich weiß nicht," murmelte er. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn diese Frisur an Relena. Und an die Frau wollte er so wenig wie möglich denken. „In meinen Büchern tragen die ihre Haare aber nicht so."

Nadine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber so hab ich es schon in einigen Filmen gesehen. Und jetzt hör auf zu jammern." Dann zog sie eine kleine Dose hervor und begann damit auf seine Haare etwas zu sprühen.

„Hey, was ist das?" fragte er empört.

„Halt still. Das ist nur ganz einfaches Highlight Spray. Wird deinem Haar ein besondern Glanz geben."

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass es so was in meiner Welt nicht gibt," protestierte Duo.

„Dann sollten sie es mal bald erfinden." Und bevor Duo noch mehr protestieren konnte, begann Nadine auch damit seine Augenlider nachzuziehen. Und dann brachte sie den letzten Teil seiner Verkleidung an. Da Duo wusste, dass er eh auf verlorenem Posten war, beugte er sich einfach und ließ es über sich ergehen.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, hörte Nadine endlich auf an ihm herum zu hantieren. „Fertig," sagte sie. Dann reichte sie ihm noch die letzten Acesoirs. Duo fummelte ein wenig herum, dann saß alles.

„Du kannst dich ruhig wieder im Spiegel betrachten," sagte Nadine.

Irgendwie hatte Duo genau das in den letzten Minuten vermieden. Aber seine Neugierde siegte.

Was er sah, überraschte ihn zum einen, zum anderen aber nicht. Schließlich hatte der die Kleidung schon vorhin im Spiegel gesehen. Es fing an bei den dunkelbraunen, weichen Lederstiefeln. Dann die – unheimlich enge, aber irgendwie trotzdem bequeme – Hose aus dunkelgrünem Leder. Oben rum trug er ein beiges Hemd aus grobem Leinen. Darüber ein dunkelgrünes Lederwams und um die Handgelenke Lederarmschienen. Komplettiert wurde seine Kleidung von den überkreuzten Riemen, mit dem der Pfeilköcher und der Bogen auf seinem Rücken befestig wurde.

Schon erstaunlich wie sehr ihn allein schon diese Kleidung veränderte. Dann wanderte sein Blick endlich zu seinem Gesicht. Und Duo musste schwer schlucken. Die neue Frisur und die spitzen Ohren ließen ihn tatsächlich wie jemand anderes aussehen.

„Der perfekte Elf," sagte Nadine in diesem Moment.

Und Duo konnte ihr nur zustimmen. Komischerweise fühlte er sich jetzt tatsächlich fast wie diese Figur aus seinem Buch. Er konnte sich beinah vorstellen durch die Wälder seiner Welt zu wandern. Trotzdem. „Bist du wirklich sicher, dass ich so unter die Menschen soll?"

Nadine beugte sich vor und hauchte ihm einen Freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange. „Sei unbesorgt. Du siehst phantastisch aus. Er wird dir nicht widerstehen können. Nur vermassle es nicht."

Duo schob sein Kinn vor. „Das hab ich nicht vor."

„Gut!" erwiderte Nadine. Dann gab sie ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern und sagte: „Dann auf in den Kampf."


	22. Showtime

**Titel:** Rollenspiel

**Autor:** Laren

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.

**Betadank:** wie immer an Zanna knuddel.

Ich weiß, nur ein kurzes Kapitel. Aber es war der beste Punkt um Schluss zu machen. Schreib aber schon fleißig am nächsten.

Viel Spaß

* * *

Duo hatte geglaubt für den Tag bereit zu sein. Doch als es ein paar Augenblicke später an der Tür klopfte schlug sein Herz vor Aufregung doch bis hoch zu seinem Hals. Tausend Fragen rannten durch seinen Kopf. Was Heero wohl von seinem Kostüm hielt? Ob Heero auf ihn reagieren würde? Und wenn ja, wie? Was würde alles auf der Convention passieren?

Er wusste es nicht, aber jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr. Nicht dass er das hätte haben wollen. Dies hier war seine Chance Heero nah zu sein. Und gleichzeitig Gordon eins auszuwischen! Was mindestens genauso wichtig war.

Während sich die Tür zum Hotelzimmer öffnete beugte sich Nadine noch einmal über seine Schulter und flüsterte, „Ich wiederhol mich gerne. Vermassle es, und ich werde dich übers Knie legen."

Duo warf seiner Freundin einen bösen Blick zu. Wieso glaubte sie nur, dass er diese Warnungen noch nötig hatte? Aber dann wurde er davon abgelenkt, dass Heero den Raum betrat. Und in der Sekunde hätte neben Duo eine Bombe einschlagen können, er hätte es nicht bemerkt. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit gehörte in diesem Moment Heero.

Duos Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Heero war ja sowieso schon von Natur aus eine Augenweide, aber als Waldläufer sah er – so unglaublich das auch klingen mochte – sogar noch besser aus.

Ohne sich dessen zu schämen, ließ Duo seine Augen anerkennend über den anderen wandern. Heeros Kostüm schien noch besser zu sein als seines. Kein Wunder, schließlich hatte Heero ja auch mehr Zeit und Energie hinein gesteckt. Und es war jede Mühe wert gewesen.

Ähnlich wie Duo trug Heero weiche, dunkelbraune Lederstiefel. Aber da hörte die Ähnlichkeit auch schon auf. Er hatte eine braune Lederhose an – die nicht ganz so eng saß wie die von Duo, gehalten von einem breiten dunkelbraunen Gürtel. Sein Hemd war dunkelblau, was seine Augenfarbe unheimlich betonte. Über dem Hemd trug auch er eine Art Lederwams. Und über dem ganzen hatte er einen tiefroten Umhang. An dem Gürtel baumelte ein Kurzschwert, das schien alles zu sein, was Heero an Bewaffnung hatte. Heeros Haare waren noch unordentlicher als sonst. Aber das rundete das Aussehen nur noch ab. Dadurch wirkte Heero erst besonders sexy.

„Heero, du siehst wirklich gut aus," sagte Duo anerkennend.

Erst nachdem er dies gesagt hatte, kam er dazu Heeros Gesichtsausdruck genau zu studieren. Und er sah, wie dieser ihn ebenfalls von oben bis unten betrachtete. Er konnte genau erkennen, wie Heero zweimal trocken schlucken musste, bevor er überhaupt eine Erwiderung hervor brachte. „Du aber auch Duo. Mehr als das, du siehst umwerfend aus. Super Kostüm. Steht dir unheimlich gut. Ich nehme an, du stellst Struan da?"

Bei dem Kompliment verwandelten sich Duos Knie in Wackelpudding. Das Kostüm zu dem Nadine ihn gedrängt hatte schien sich also doch ausgezahlt zu haben. Vielleicht würde er ihr sogar die viel zu enge Hose verzeihen. Wenn er dafür diesen fast hungrigen Blick von Heero erntete, dann auf jeden Fall.

Als Duo dann den Namen hörte, nickte er heftig. Heero hatte richtig geraten und die Elf-Figur aus seiner Welt erkannt. Er wusste zwar das Heero seine Bücher mochte – sogar mehr als dass oder er wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen sie als Grundlage zu seinem neuen Spiel zu nehmen. Trotzdem löste es ein warmes Gefühl in Duos Magengegend aus, dass der andere ihn sofort erkannt hatte.

„Na ja," lächelte Duo fast verschämt. „Struan hat ja blonde Haare, deshalb sagen wir wohl lieber, ich bin ein Elf aus meiner Welt. Und du hast eine Figur aus Deathscythe gewählt. Du siehst wirklich aus, genau wie die Figur im Spiel. Oder wurde die Figur nach dir gestaltet?"

Heero schaute für eine Sekunde leicht verlegen drein. „Von beidem etwas," murmelte er dann.

Plötzlich klatschte Nadine in die Hände. „Ich will euch ja nicht unterbrechen Jungs, aber ich muss mich auch noch für die Convention fertig machen. Also husch, husch." Sie machte eine scheuchende Geste und versuchte sie aus dem Raum zu drängen.

Duo zog seine Augenbraue nach oben. „Du willst auch auf die Convention?" Der Gedanke war ihm bisher noch gar nicht gekommen.

Nadine murmelte etwas das sich wie: „… um nichts in der Welt verpassen…" anhörte. Dann räusperte sie sich einmal und erklärte lauter: „Wo ich mir schon solche Mühe gemacht hab, will ich jetzt auch sehen wie es auf der Convention ist. Aber ich brauch noch etwas bis ich soweit bin. Darum geht doch einfach schon mal los. Ich werde wohl später zu euch stoßen. Sobald ich mir alles genau angeguckt hab."

Duo nickte wieder. War vielleicht gar nicht schlecht, dass Nadine sich nicht sofort anschloss. Immerhin wollte Duo erstmal all seinen Charme auspacken und auf Heero wirken lassen. Da brauchte er nicht unbedingt seine beste Freundin als Zeugin. Ohne groß nachzudenken schnappte er sich Heeros rechte Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. „Bis später," rief er noch über seine Schulter.

„Sei vorsichtig," ermahnte ihn Nadine noch einmal. Am liebsten hätte er ihr einen leichten Deathglare zugeworfen, aber die Tür zur Hotelsuite war schon ins Schloss gefallen. Außerdem hatte er etwas viel interessanteres um das er sich kümmern musste. Heeros Hand. Sie fühlte sich wunderbar an, wie sie in seiner lag. Deshalb drückte er extra fest zu, als er bemerkte dass sich Heero von ihm lösen wollte. „Hey," sagte er in einem leicht Lehrerhaften Tonfall und erklärte weiter, „du solltest dich daran gewöhnen."

Heero starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Ein Anblick, dem Duo einfach nicht widerstehen konnte. Und so beugte er sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung vor und kurz bevor seine Lippen die des anderen berührten sagte er noch spielerisch: „Genau wie an das hier!"

Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen. Und Duo meinte Sterne vor seinem inneren Auge explodieren zu sehen. Im Vergleich hierzu war der Kuss am Silvesterabend fast unbedeutend. Heero war dicht an ihn gepresst und seine Lippen öffneten sich fast widerspruchslos. Der Kuss wurde intensiver als Duo seine Zunge tief in Heeros Reich führte. Der andere schmeckte so gut. Genauso wie sich Duo an ihn erinnerte. So hatte sich Heero immer angefühlt. Für eine Sekunde lamentierte Duo wieder über seine eigene Dummheit dass er den anderen damals verloren hatte. Aber dann hatte er wichtigeres auf das er sich konzentrieren musste.

Tiefer und tiefer wurde ihr Kuss, und Duo war schon kurz davor den anderen gegen die Wand zu pressen und hier und jetzt zum äußersten zu gehen, als eine ziemlich laute Stimme zu seinem Gehirn durchdrang. „Hey, habt ihr kein Hotelzimmer?" Und eine zweite Stimme fügte hinzu, „Leute gibt's!" wobei man praktisch das Augenrollen dieser Person hören konnte.

Duo wurde bewusst, dass sie beide in einem ziemlich belebten Hotelflur standen. Das hier war weder die Zeit, noch der Ort derart intensiv mit Heero zu küssen. Und so brach er langsam und widerstrebend ihren Lippenkontakt. Sie hatten schließlich eine Mission zu erfüllen.

Als er etwas Abstand zwischen sie beide gebracht hatte, schaute er Heero direkt in die Augen. Und sein Herz bekam einen Stich, als er die unterschiedlichen Emotionen in ihnen erkannte. Oh, es war eindeutig Lust drin zu lesen – vielleicht sogar Liebe. Obwohl nach diesem Kuss gab es sowieso keine Zweifel mehr daran, dass Heero ihn attraktiv fand.

Aber es lag auch eine tiefe Traurigkeit und Schmerz in Heeros Ausdruck. Etwas, dass durch seinen nächsten Satz sogar noch unterstrichen wurde. „Ja, daran muss ich mich gewöhnen. Für die Show." Selbst Heeros Stimme klang traurig.

Und auf einmal wurde Duo schrecklich bewusst, was Nadine die ganze Zeit mit ihren Warnungen gemeint hatte. Bis zu dem Moment, wo sie von ihrem Einkaufswahn überwältigt wurde hatte sie versucht ihn vor diesem Plan, diesem Spiel zu warnen. Und er hatte nur einfach nicht hören wollen.

Aber jetzt sah er klarer. Es war fast erschreckend wie klar er sah. Heero dachte dass all das was er hier tat nur Teil ihres Planes war. OK, das war die Ausrede die Duo gebraucht hatte um den anderen überhaupt dazu zu bringen mitzumachen. Aber der ehemalige Wing Pilot konnte doch wohl nicht tatsächlich glauben, dass er ihn SO küssen würde um irgendwelche Leute etwas glauben zu lassen, das nicht existierte?

Das konnte doch wohl nicht wirklich sein, oder? Anscheinend doch. Und Duo hätte sich am liebsten selbst in den Hintern getreten. Natürlich, Heero glaubte tief im Inneren immer noch an den Schwachsinn den Gordon ihn immer wieder gesagt hatte. Glaubte dass er nicht begehrenswert war. Und wenn man bedachte, wie sie sich damals getrennt hatten, dann war es vielleicht sogar verständlich, dass Heero schon gar nicht glauben konnte, dass Duo es jetzt ernst meinte.

Nadine hatte es immer gesagt, doch bis zu diesem Moment hatte er es nur am Rande verstanden. Und jetzt hatten sie ein Problem. Oh nicht die Tatsache, dass sie für den heutigen Tag die Scharade aufrecht halten mussten. Sie waren beide Profis genug um das zu schaffen.

Nein das eigentliche Problem lag woanders. Duo wollte Heero nicht weiter verletzen. Wollte das der andere genau wusste, dass er all dies nicht machte um Gordon eins auszuwischen. Sondern weil er es einfach wollte. Weil er sich danach verzerrte Heero im Arm zu haben, ihn zu schmecken, ihn zu besitzen, ihm zu gehören. Er wollte Heero und der Rest der Welt konnte ihm mal gepflegt den Buckel runter rutschen.

Aber er wollte auch, dass Heero den ersten Schritt machte. Er hatte Nadine genau erklärt wieso. Und diese Gründe hatten sich nicht um einen Deut verändert. Wie könnte er je sicher sein, dass Heero sich nicht nur an ihn klammerte, weil er sich ihm angeboten hatte? Duo war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob Heero nicht einfach den nächst Besten nehmen würde, der ihm sagte dass er ihn wollte.

Aber dann trat sich Duo selbst in den Hintern. Heero würde nicht so enttäuscht über die Tatsache sein, dass er alles für ein Spiel hielt, wenn ihm nichts an Duo liegen würde. Er hatte doch vorhin mehr als deutlich gesehen, dass der andere ihn attraktiv fand. Und sie verstanden sich so gut. Heero vertraute ihm.

Das musste reichen, beschloss Duo. Er musste jetzt Heero helfen und einmal seine eigene Unsicherheit in Kauf nehmen. Er würde dem anderen alles in Ruhe erklären. Vielleicht sogar ehrlich genug sein und seine Ängste und Befürchtungen äußern. Danach wäre es dann wirklich an Heeros Stelle den nächsten Schritt zu tun. Aber er sollte zumindest vorher wissen, dass Duo ihn wollte. Sich nach ihm verzehrte.

Aber wie so immer bei Duos großen Erkenntnissen, war das jetzt weder die Zeit, noch der Ort sich Heero zu erklären. Im Flur liefen Menschen auf und ab, und sie wurden auf der Convention erwartet. Die Sache würde also noch etwas warten müssen.

Aber sie hatten sieben Jahre gewartet, kam es da wirklich noch auf einen weiteren Tag an? Trotzdem wollte er Heero schon etwas von dem großen Geheimnis wissen lassen. Darum beugte er sich erneut vor, ließ für einen kurzen Augenblick seine Lippen wieder über die des anderen tänzeln. Dann sagte er: „Was auch immer heute noch passiert, es ist nicht alles Show, Heero!"

Er sah wie sich die Augen des anderen fragend weiteten. Doch Duo platzierte schnell seinen Finger auf dessen Lippen. „Wir reden heute Abend darüber. Das verspreche ich."


	23. Die Convention

**Titel:** Rollenspiel

**Autor:** Laren

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.

**Betadank:** wie immer an Zanna knuddel.

So, viel Spaß mit der Convention g  
Ich möchte auch noch einmal auf das wunderschöne Bild von Duo und Heero auf meiner HP hinweisen. Geht zu "Plobunny . de" und schaut es euch an...

* * *

Duo wusste, dass Heero ihn am liebsten sofort darüber ausgefragt hätte, was denn seine Bemerkung zu bedeuten hätte. Aber genau darauf hatte Duo natürlich keine Lust. Heute Abend würde das Gespräch schon schwierig genug werden. Außerdem könnte er die Zeit bis dahin vielleicht nützen um sich zumindest halbwegs zu überlegen was er Heero denn genau sagen wollte. Die Wahrheit – soviel war klar – aber wie und wie viel, das war noch nicht ganz so sonnenklar.

Und am einfachsten konnte er jede weiterführende Diskussion aus dem Weg gehen, wenn er diese erst gar nicht zuließ. Deshalb schnappte er sich einfach wieder Heeros Hand und zog den anderen hinter sich her. „Keine Müdigkeit vorschützen, wir werden erwartet," erklärte er betont fröhlich.

„Hn," kam es als Erwiderung. Aber Heero ließ sich tatsächlich ohne groß zu protestieren mitziehen. Wahrscheinlich war er immer noch halb geschockt von Duos Aussage. Duo war alles Recht, solange er sich nicht hier und jetzt erklären musste.

Als sie das Ende des langen Flurs fast erreicht hatten – und Duo wusste dass sie von dort nur noch den Fahrstuhl hinab zum Kongresszentrum nehmen mussten, fragte er: „Wie sieht denn jetzt der Zeitplan für heute genau aus?"

„Hast du denn die E-Mail nicht genau gelesen?" kam Heeros Entgegnung.

Duo pustete sich ein paar vorwitzige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Ähm, nur überflogen," gab er zu. Er war schließlich mit was anderem beschäftigt gewesen. Er hatte sich dieses Kostüm besorgen müssen. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde er wieder an seine viel zu enge Hose erinnert. Was hatte Nadine sich dabei nur gedacht? Sein schönstes Körperteil wollte sie hervorheben. Hah, wahrscheinlich hatte sie eher vor ihn impotent zu machen. Duo wusste dass er Unsinn dachte, aber sein Gehirn versuchte sich halt irgendwie von der ganzen Situation abzulenken.

„Nun, zunächst hatte ich vor mich ein wenig auf der Convention umzusehen. Ich will wissen was die Konkurrenz so treibt. Einfach das Gefühl für die Convention wieder zu bekommen. Dann müssen wir zum Stand von Wing. Gegen elf fängt dort das VIP Treffen statt."

„VIP?" fragte Duo erstaunt. Bei VIP Treffen musste er unweigerlich an etwas denken, zu dem auch Relena sich gesellen würde. Aber er konnte sich irgendwie nicht so richtig vorstellen wie Heero sich mit der Highsociety zum Cocktail schlürfen und Small Talk traf. Und irgendwie schien das auch nicht zu dieser Convention zu passen – geschweige denn zu ihrem Outfit.

„Ja," bestätigte Heero. „Die besten Spieler und aktivste Fans von Deathscythe, und ein paar andere Freunde aus dem Genre haben im Prinzip so was Backstage Karten bekommen. Die dürfen in die ‚geheimen' Räume des Wing Standes. Ist immer sehr interessant. Um zwölf gibt es dann die Pressekonferenz wo ich die Pläne mit dem neuen Spiel verkünden werde. Danach ist eine offizielle Autogrammstunde vorgesehen. Die geht bis zwei. Aber ich werde wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit am Stand sein."

„Hört sich anstrengend an," gab Duo zu bedenken.

„Das ist es," aber Heeros Tonfall wirkte eher fröhlich. „Aber es ist immer wieder spannend auf einer Convention zu sein. So nah an den Fans bin ich selten. Auch wenn ich mich übers Internet unheimlich aktiv am Fandom beteilige. Es ist schön direkt die Leute zu sehen, die meine Spiele lieben. Mit ihnen in Kontakt zu sein."

„Das kann ich ziemlich gut verstehen," erklärte Duo und meinte es auch so. Und dann fiel ihm ein, dass Heero fast auf diese Convention verzichtet hätte. Nur wegen Gordon. Von wie viel Dingen die ihm am Herzen lagen hatte sich Heero wegen Gordon abbringen lassen? War das erst jetzt nach ihrer Trennung geschehen, oder hatte Gordon schon vorher Heeros Leben bestimmt?

Heero hatte mal erwähnt, dass er und der Zwerg sich öfters wegen Wing gefetzt hatten. War das nur wegen unterschiedlicher Geschäftsaufassungen gewesen, oder war das sogar noch tiefer gegangen? Duo nahm sich vor auch dieses Geheimnis zu lüften.

Heero war am Fahrstuhl stehen geblieben und warf Duo ein schräges Halblächeln zu. „Danke noch mal das du mir heute hilfst. Ich hoffe es wird nicht zu langweilig für dich."

Duo schenkte ihm sein strahlendstes Lächeln. „Heero, du bist mein bester Freund. Ich wüsste nichts, was ich heute lieber täte. Außerdem welch besseren Führer zu dieser Convention würde ich schon je bekommen können, als den berühmten Gründer von Wing?"

Heero wurde tatsächlich etwas rot um die Nase. Es war schwer zu erkennen, man musste schon genau hinsehen. Aber wenn Duo etwas tat, dann Heero genau ansehen. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich so für die Convention interessierst."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich wusste es auch nicht. Aber dies alles," Duo machte eine große ausholende Geste, „ist für dich sehr wichtig. Ist ein Teil deines Lebens. Ich sollte mal so langsam meine Ignoranz was diese Sache angeht verlieren. Außerdem, jetzt wo meine Fantasie Welt ein Teil dieses Rollenspiel Universums wird, will ich auch für mich mehr darüber wissen. Es ist nicht mehr nur noch dein Ding, wenn du verstehst was ich damit sagen will."

„Ein bisschen. Und es freut mich, dass du dich jetzt hierfür interessierst."

„Zeit wird's, oder?" fragte Duo leise.

Über Heeros Gesicht huschte ein sekundenkurzer, trauriger – fast sehnsüchtiger – Ausdruck. Aber der ehemalige Wing Pilot sagte nichts mehr, er drückte nur noch einmal kurz Duos Hand und dann stiegen sie zusammen in den Fahrstuhl.

Duo hätte jetzt fast am liebsten diesen Ausdruck von Heero analysiert. Sein Gehirn war schon bereit, ihn mit allen möglichen Interpretationsmöglichkeiten zu versorgen. Aber das würde ihn jetzt einfach viel zu sehr ablenken. Und so versuchte er es im Keim zu ersticken und für später aufzuschieben.

Das war auch gar nicht so schwierig wie er gedacht hatte, denn als ein paar Momente später die Aufzugstür aufging und sie auf die Galerie über einer der Konferenzhallen hinausgehen konnten, ermöglichte dies einen ungehinderten Blick auf die Convention. Und Duo konnte nur noch eines denken und sagen: „Wow!"

Mit offenem Mund betrachtete er das Gewühl unter ihm. Dicht an dicht gedrängt strömten dort die Menschen durch die Gänge. Überall gab es Stände. Verkaufs- oder Fangruppenstände. Es wirkte wie ein heilloses Durcheinander und trotzdem schien es eine Ordnung zu geben. Zwischen den Ständen gab es breite Wege und für eine so große Menschenansammlung bewegten sich die Besucher relativ entspannt von einem Stand zum anderen.

Soviel Duo sehen konnte, waren die meisten der Besucher in normalen, bequemen Straßenklamotten gekleidet. Viele hatten prall gefüllte Rucksäcke dabei. Und über allem lag irgendwie eine fiebrige Erwartung die die Luft zu elektrisieren schien. Man konnte fast spüren wie freudig gespannt die Besucher der Convention waren.

Aus der Menge an Leuten stach aber auch immer mal wieder jemand hervor, der wie sie auch verkleidet war. Duo musste Jamie Recht geben, es schien nicht wirklich ein richtiges oder falsches Kostüm zu geben. Er sah Gestallten aus den neuesten Science Fiction Filmen die Köpfe mit Wikingern zusammenstecken. Keiner nahm an dem anderen Anstoß. Es ging wohl nur darum, dass sie alle etwas gemeinsam hatten. Ihre Freude an der Convention.

„Wow!" erklärte Duo noch einmal. „Wie viel Leute sind das denn?"

Um Heeros Mundwinkel bildete sich ein leichtes Lächeln. „Ich glaub im Vorverkauf wurden über 30000 Karten verkauft. Wobei für die Tageskasse auch noch mal ungefähr 5000 Karten geplant waren."

„So viele?" fragte Duo ungläubig. Es sah zwar nach einer großen Masse an Menschen aus, aber die Zahl wirkte fast übertrieben.

Heero lachte jetzt kurz auf. Er wirkte wirklich amüsiert. „Duo das ist nur die erste von 6 Hallen. Natürlich sind nicht alle hier. Das verteilt sich schon ein bisschen."

Für so groß hätte Duo die ganze Sache dann doch nicht gehalten. Aber andererseits, er hätte es vermuten sollen. Wenn dies DIE Convention schlechthin war, dann wurde dich sicherlich nicht nur für 5 versprengte Fans veranstaltet. Ansonsten würde sich der ganze Aufwand ja gar nicht lohnen.

Der Lärmpegel unter ihnen wurde immer größer. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten bei so vielen Menschen, die redeten und lachten. Duo hatte das Gefühl er müsste immer lauter reden um Heero zu erreichen und um seine Stimme etwas zu schonen beugte er sich dicht an den anderen. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Jetzt stürzen wir uns ins Getümmel und versuchen uns zur Halle 5 durchzuschlagen. Dort ist nämlich der Wing Stand."

„Ich will dich in dem Gewühl nicht verlieren," erklärte Duo. Er hatte plötzlich die Horrorversion vor Augen, dass er ohne Heero durch diese Masse an Menschen gehen musste. Er hatte schon von hier aus den Überblick verloren, wie sollte er sich dann zurechtfinden, wenn er erst direkt in dem Getümmel war?

„Das wirst du nicht," beruhigte Heero. Dabei hob dieser seine Hand hoch, die immer noch fest mit der von Duo verbunden war. „Ich werde dich nicht loslassen."

Irgendwie wurde Duo bei dieser Aussage ganz schummrig und seine Knie wurden weich. Heero war garantiert nicht klar, dass man diese Aussage auch anders interpretieren konnte. Und Duo gefiel der Gedanke, dass Heero ihn nie wieder loslassen würde außerordentlich gut.

So gut, das ein strahlendes Lächeln sein Gesicht überzog und er seine Scheu vor der Menschenmenge auf der Stelle vergaß. „Dann lass uns losgehen," flüsterte er noch einmal in Heeros Ohr.

Und das taten sie dann auch. Heero übernahm die Führung und Duo war einen halben Schritt hinter ihm. Gemeinsam gingen sie die große Treppe von der Galerie herunter und dann mischten sie sich unter all die anderen.

Nach nur einigen wenigen Schritten hatte sich Duo schon soweit an seine Umgebung gewöhnt, dass es ihm nicht zu merkwürdig vorkam. Er bewegte sich mit den anderen, schaute alles aus großen Augen an und wurde von anderen angeschaut. Anscheinend waren sein und Heeros Kostüm ein Hingucker.

Neugierig warf Duo auch immer wieder Blick auf die verschiedenen Stände an denen sie vorbei kamen. Dort schien alles mögliche in der Auslage zu sein. Rüstungen und Waffen aber auch Getränke. An anderen Ständen sah er dann nur Papiere ausliegen und kleine Figuren.

„Ist der Wing Stand auch so?" Er wusste ja nicht wirklich was ihn dort erwartete, aber irgendwie brachte er die Erzählungen von Heero nicht mit dem in Einklang, was er hier sehen konnte.

Heero schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Hier in der Halle sind eher die Ausrüster für Rollenspieler angesiedelt. Das siehst du ja an den Kostümen und Waffen."

„Aber Met?" fragte Duo noch einmal nach.

„Ein sehr wichtiger Bestandteil von vielen Rollenspiel Abenteuern," bestätigte Heero ernsthaft.

„Du willst mich auf dem Arm nehmen, oder?" Duo freute sich unheimlich darüber, dass Heero so sehr aus sich herausging, dass er dazu in der Lage war.

„Vielleicht ein wenig. Ein paar von den Rollenspielern treiben ihre Rolle bis zum extrem. Sie treffen sich nicht nur zum spielen, sondern auch um es zu leben. Und dazu gehören dann nicht nur Kleidung aus der Zeit in der ihre Rolle angesiedelt ist, sondern manchmal auch Lebensmittel. Das vergrößert nur den Spaß."

„Aha, und wozu sind die ganzen Zettel?"

„Das sind wahrscheinlich neue Abendteuer oder Quests für bestimmte Spiele. Aber um auf deine Ursprungsfrage zurück zu kommen, der Stand von Wing ist anders. Zum einen viel größer, denn wir haben nicht nur die Auslage mit unseren Produkten, wir haben z.B. auch einen großen Bereich wo man direkt spielen kann. Wir haben einen extra Quest für das neue Deathscythe programmiert, dass hier seine Premiere haben wird. Und jeder der möchte kann sich daran versuchen. „

„Macht ihr so was öfters? Ich mein, dass ist sicher nicht ganz billig, so was extra herzustellen?"

„Klar, damit sind auch Kosten verbunden. Aber die Fans lieben es, darum haben wir so etwas ähnliches bisher jedes Jahr zur Convention gemacht. Jeder der es schafft wird mit seinem Spielernamen auf unserer Website erwähnt, der beste sogar zum Meister gekürt. Eine bessere Werbung gibt es nicht. Aber es hat immer Erbsenzähler im Vorstand gegeben, die diese Ausgaben für unnütz erachtet haben."

Duo konnte sich ganz genau vorstellen wer denn dagegen gewesen war, deshalb ging er erst gar nicht tiefer auf das Thema ein. „Ich bin schon ziemlich gespannt auf euren Stand."

Als Antwort drückte Heero nur seine Hand.

Nachdem sie sich durch diese Halle gewühlt hatten, betraten sie die nächste. Und danach wiederum die nächste. Duo konnte sich inzwischen schon fast gar nicht mehr satt sehen an all den verschiedenen Ständen und Menschen. Es machte Spaß hier durch die Menge zu gehen und er konnte mehr als genau verstehen, wieso Heero sich das nicht entgehen lassen wollte. Neben all den interessanten Eindrücken die Duo bekam, spürte er auch von überall her die Energie die über dem ganzen lag. Man merkte, dass die Leute nicht hier waren weil sie es mussten, sondern weil sie es wollten, weil sie sich darauf freuten.

Duo wusste nicht genau wie lange sie durch die Hallen wanderten, bei all den verschiedenen Eindrücken hatte sich sein Zeitsinn als erstes verabschiedet.

„Wir kommen jetzt zur Halle mit für die Computerrollenspiele," sagte Heero plötzlich und Duo konnte genau spüren wie freudig erregt der andere war.

„Cool," sagte Duo. Dann stupste der Heeros Schulter mit seiner eigenen an. „Ich bin ja schon so gespannt."

„Nur noch ein paar Minuten," erklärte Heero.

Dann betraten sie die Halle. Sie war etwas anders gestaltet, als die vorherigen. Die Stände waren größer, es schien mehr technisches Equipment zu geben. Aber das war ja auch keine große Überraschung.

Die Gänge waren natürlich genauso gut gefüllt und sie brauchten einiges an Zeit um den wichtigsten Ort der Convention anzusteuern.

„Hier ist es," erklärte Heero plötzlich.

Und Duo blieb nichts anderes übrig, als wieder „Wow!" zu sagen.

Der Stand von Wing schlug echt alles was er bisher gesehen hatte. Und nicht nur, weil Duo voreingenommen war. „Was ist das alles?" fragte er erstaunt. Weil es schien nicht nur eine Auslage mit den Produkten und den Spielbereich zu geben.

„Nun, wir wollen, dass die Fans vorbeikommen und sich hier treffen können, miteinander über die Spiele sprechen können. Deshalb die große Lounge." Heero zeigte auf einen Bereich wo viele Sofas und Sessel viele Leute dazu einlud sich dorthin zu setzten.

An anderen Ständen hatte Duo nur Plastikstühle – wenn überhaupt – gesehen. Das Wing hier ein riesigen gemütlichen Plauschbereich erschaffen hatte war sicher nicht gerade billig. Aber Heero schien für diese Veranstaltung keine Kosten zu scheuen. Womit er wahrscheinlich mehr als Recht hatte. Glückliche Fans, waren Fans die weitere Produkte kauften.

„Kann sich hier jeder hinsetzten?"

„Solange Platz ist, sicher. Wir achten auch darauf, dass immer ein paar von unserem Team in diesem Bereich sind. Die können dann Fans bei Fragen helfen oder Tipps zum spielen geben. Aber meistens reicht schon der Erfahrungsaustausch zwischen den Fans allein aus. Und da hinten," Heero zeigte zu einigen Wänden, die die Mitte des Standes vom Rest abtrennte, „dahinten haben wir den so genannten Backstage Bereich. Da können wir von Wing uns aufhalten wenn wir der Masse mal entgehen wollen. Und dort wird gleich auch das VIP Treffen sein."

Duo ließ weiter seinen Blick über den riesigen Wing Stand gleiten. Es war unglaublich wie viele Menschen hier anwesend waren. Jeder Computerspielplatz war besetzt und er konnte davor freudig erregte Menschen sehen die sich an diesem besonderen Deathscythe Quest versuchten. Um ehrlich zu sein, juckte es Duo auch schon fast in den Fingern. Aber er würde sich sicherlich nicht mit den vielen anderen Fans um einen Platz streiten. Zur Not würde er halt Heero anbetteln, dass auch zu Hause spielen zu dürfen.

Der Lounge Bereich war auch mehr als gut gefüllt. Überall standen und saßen Leute die mit einander redeten und lachten. Es war schlicht der Wahnsinn.

Plötzlich schreckte Duo auf, weil sich direkt vor ihm ein großes, grünes Wesen mit Keilzähnen aufbaute. Die Gestallt sah fast zum Fürchten aus, mit der großen Axt an der Seite und einer Keule in der Hand. „Da seid ihr ja endlich," verkündete die Gestallt.

„Sorry, hab mir Zeit dabei gelassen und Duo alles in Ruhe gezeigt. Ist alles vorbereitet Jamie?"

„Ja, deine Gruppe wartet bereits," brummte die Gestallt.

Duos Unterkiefer fiel nach unten. Dieses hässliche Monster war der liebe, nette, gut aussehende Jamie? Interessant. Aber so langsam kam Duo die Figur bekannt vor. Wenn er sich nicht vollkommen irrte, dann gab es in Deathscythe eine ähnliche Rolle. Und als aktueller Meister in diesem Spiel, war es vielleicht nicht verwunderlich, dass Jamie diese Rolle als Kostüm wählte. Obwohl, Duo hätte darauf schwören können, dass Jamie als Paladin – ein edler Ritter – in der Deathscythe Welt unterwegs war. So konnte man sich irren.

„OK, dann sollten wir sie nicht länger warten lassen," erklärte Heero und wollte schon auf den inneren Bereich zugehen.

„Halt mal," sagte Duo leise und hielt ihn zurück. „Du willst einfach durch DIE Menge gehen? Werden sie dich nicht erkennen und aufhalten?" Bisher waren sie ohne große Probleme vorwärts gekommen. Aber Duo konnte sich vorstellen, dass hier direkt am Wing Stand, die meisten Fans von Heero sein würden.

„Kein Problem," kicherte das grüne Monster. „Die rechnen noch nicht jetzt mit Heero, da die Autogrammstunde erst nach der Pressekonferenz anfängt. Außerdem sind alle ziemlich beschäftigt. Wenn wir uns unauffällig verhalten, wird niemand was merken." Dann zwinkerte er kurz und ging voraus.

Duo konnte nur den Kopf über das kichernde Monster schütteln, und dann folgte er den anderen beiden zum inneren Bereich.

Kaum hatte er den Eingang hinter sich gelassen, als er sich praktisch fühlte wie in einer anderen Welt. Oh, die Einrichtung war absolut normal und in keinster Weise ungewöhnlich. Die kleinen Tische und Sofas hätten überall stehen können, z.B. auch draußen, außerhalb des abgetrennten Bereiches.

Was einem das Gefühl einer anderen Welt gab, war dass dies hier tatsächlich von draußen abgetrennt war. Der ständige Hintergrundlärmpegel der sie in jeder der Conventionhallen verfolgt hatte, schien vollständig von den Trennwänden geschluckt zu werden. Kein Wunder, dass hierher die Leute von Wing kamen, wenn sie eine kleine Pause brauchten.

Doch Duo konnte diesen Gedanken gar nicht weiter verfolgen, denn von einem der Sofas war eine Frau aufgestanden und rief ganz aufgeregt: „Heero!".

Danach schienen sich die Ereignisse zu überschlagen. Eine weitere Frau und drei Männer, die auch auf den Sofas gesessen hatten, drehten sich bei dem Ruf um und standen genauso wie die erste Frau auf und liefen auf Heero zu.

Duo wusste nicht ob er besorgt sein sollte, aber ein kurzer Seitenblick auf seinen Freund ließ ihn entspannen. Heero strahlte die Leute die ihn umdrängten an. „Hey, gut euch zu sehen," dann ließ er Duos Hand los und umarmte einen nach den anderen.

„Verdammt lang her Heero," brummte einer der Männer und klopfte auf Heeros Schulter.

„Genau!", rief die erste Frau empört. „Tu uns das nie wieder an."

„Ich,…" Heero geriet ins stocken. „Es war nicht so einfach Trish. Die Trennung und dann… dann die Sache mit der Presse. Ich mochte einfach nicht unter Leute."

Die Frau – Trish – sah Heero relativ streng an. „Das kann ich gut verstehen Heero. Aber wir sind deine Freunde. Seit letzten Sommer hast du dich von unseren Treffen ferngehalten. Und wir hatten noch nicht einmal ne Ahnung wieso."

Heero sah fast unglücklich drein. „Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ihr noch was mit mir zu tun haben wollt. Ohne Gordon!" gestand er ein.

Duo wurde erst in dem Moment bewusst, das Heero geglaubt hatte, dass die Freunde die er außerhalb der Gundam Wing Truppe hatte nach der Trennung nicht zu ihm stehen würden. Er konnte sich nur fassungslos fragen, wie Gordon es nur geschafft hatte Heeros Selbstbewusstsein derart in den Keller zu treiben.

Die anderen – Duo hatte inzwischen begriffen dass es sich bei ihnen wohl um die Mitglieder von Heeros Rollenspielgruppe handelte – waren genauso überrascht und empört über Heeros Aussage. „So ein Unsinn!" rief einer der Männer aus.

„Soweit käme es noch," schnaubte ein anderer.

Trish boxte Heero spielerisch in die Schulter. „Du dummer Idiot. Du bist unser Freund. Gordon haben wir nur in unserer Runde akzeptiert weil er dein Partner war."

„Aber," wollte Heero protestieren.

„Nichts aber. Gordon ist ein Blender und Angeber und wir weinen ihm keine Träne nach. Und falls du uns nicht glaubst, dann frag dich, warum wir heute hier sind und nicht bei dem überaus pompösen und vollkommen deplazierten Stand von Gordons neuer Firma. Wir sind deine Freunde, nicht seine."

„Genau das hab ich dir schon immer gesagt," erklärte Duo und stellte sich dicht neben Heero. Seinen linken Arm legte er um dessen Hüfte und zog ihn so eng es ging an sich ran. Spürte so, wie aufgeregt Heeros Herz schlug. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf die anderen. Er strahlte besonders Trish an, da sie ihm aus tiefstem Herzen gesprochen hatte. „Hey, ich freu mich endlich mal andere Freunde von Heero zu treffen."

Erstaunlicher Weise warf Trish ihm einen ziemlich merkwürdigen, abschätzenden Blick zu. Wobei ihre Augen besonders lang auf den Arm von Duo zu liegen schien, der Heeros Hüfte umschlang. Duo wusste nicht was dieser Blick zu bedeuten hatte. Und wie so oft, wenn er nervös war, versuchte Duo dies hinter einem breiten Grinsen zu verstecken: „Ich bin Duo."

Doch der Blick von Trish wurde nicht wohlwollender. Um eine – zumindest kam es Duo so vor – peinliche Gesprächspause zu überdecken redete er einfach weiter. Suchte nach dem erstbesten, was diese Rollenspiel Fans vielleicht interessieren könnte. „Oder auch Max Samuel. Je nachdem," fügte er deshalb schnell hinzu.

Heero zuckte kurz zusammen und warf ihm einen schnellen erstaunten Blick zu. Duo drückte ihn kurz näher an sich um ihm zu signalisieren dass es ok war. Und das war es auch, schließlich hatte er sich Heero und den anderen Gundam Piloten offenbart. Früher oder später musste die Sache eh an die große Öffentlichkeit. Und warum nicht hier und jetzt. Würde vielleicht sogar ganz gut zu der Ankündigung auf der Pressekonferenz passen. Duo hoffte nur, dass er diese spontane Entscheidung nicht später bereuen würde.

Auf jeden Fall schien es nicht viel zu bringen, denn in dem Blick der Frau lag noch immer nicht das geringste bisschen Freundlichkeit. Das irritierte Duo ungemein.

„Oh," sagte da plötzlich einer der Männer. „Etwa DER Max Samuel? Ich bin übrigens Mathew." Und er hielt Duo sogar zur Begrüßung die Hand hin.

Erleichtert endlich auf ein halbwegs freundliches Gesicht zu treffen, schüttelte Duo begeistert seine Hand. „Genau der."

„Oh," entfuhr es dem Mann noch einmal.

Heero hatte inzwischen gemerkt, dass die Begrüßung etwas ins Stocken geraten war: „Duo, das hier sind meine Freunde aus der Rollenspiel Gruppe. Trish, Mathew, Mark, Duncan und Violet. Und das hier ist Duo."

Täuschte sich Duo, oder tönte da ein bisschen Stolz in Heeros Stimme mit? Auf jeden Fall hatte der andere ihm jetzt auch einen Arm und die Hüfte geschlungen. Irgendwie war Duo versucht Trish einen höhnischen Blick zuzuwerfen und ihr die Zunge auszustrecken. Aber dann entschied er, dass es kindisch wäre und verzichtete darauf.

„Freunde aus der Rollenspielgruppe die du ziemlich vernachlässigt hast in den letzten Monaten, Heero," sagte Duncan gespielt vorwurfsvoll. „Aber ab jetzt werden wir keine Ausreden mehr akzeptieren. Übernächste Woche fangen wir mit einem neuen Abenteuer an. Und du wirst dabei sein," erklärte er bestimmt.

„Ich weiß nicht," murmelte Heero.

„Heero," riefen Trish und Duo gleichzeitig aus. Als sie es merkten funkelten sie sich an.

„Keine Bange, ich werde Gwen Anweisungen geben, dass sie den Termin in Heeros Kalender einträgt. Er wird kommen," warf Jamie lachend ein.

Duo irritierte es immer noch, wie ein so grimmiges Monster so fröhlich klingen konnte.

„Gute Idee Jamie, so entkommt er uns nicht," bestätigte die andere Frau. Dann zwinkerte sie dem Monster zu.

„Damit ist alles geregelt. Heero wird also endlich wieder dabei sein," sagte Trish.

Mathew blickte von Heero zu Duo. Dann fragte er: „Wird Duo auch kommen?"

Duo bemerkte wieder wie sich Heero leicht verspannte. Dann sagte der ehemalige Wing Pilot unsicher. „Ich weiß nicht. Duo?"

Duo verstand die Unsicherheit von Heero. Er dachte ja immer noch, dass dieses als Pärchen auftreten nur ein Spiel für den heutigen Tag wäre. Unter diesen Umständen wäre es ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass Duo in zwei Wochen an dieser Termin teilnehmen würde.

Trish sah ihn ziemlich herausfordernd an. So als ob sie nur darauf wartete, dass Duo jetzt irgendwas falsches sagte. Duo wusste zwar immer noch nicht wieso sie so negativ gegen ihn eingestellt war, aber er würde sich jetzt keine Blöße geben. Darum setzte er sein breitestes Lachen auf und winkte fröhlich ab. „Besser nicht. Ich bin ein blutiger Anfänger und würde euch nur das Leben schwer machen."

Trish zog ihre linke Augenbraue hoch. „Ach, magst du Rollenspiele etwa nicht?"

Duo runzelte kurz die Stirn. „Das hab ich nicht gesagt. Nur das ich blutiger Anfänger bin. Ich muss noch viel lernen, bevor ich mich in so eine illustere Gruppe wie eure traue."

„Wie lang kennt ihr zwei euch denn schon?" fragte jetzt Mark.

Duo kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Die anderen schienen echt nicht zu wissen, dass er ein Gundam Pilot war. Aber das war nicht das erste mal, dass Duo das passierte. Die Kriege waren schon so lange her, dass sich inzwischen kaum noch jemand an die jugendlichen Helden von damals erinnerte. Zumindest solange nicht, wie ihre Bilder nicht in einem Fort durch die Regenbogenpresse gezerrt wurden. „Hn, ich glaub zehn. Nein halt elf. Ja genau elf Jahre."

Er sah echtes Erstaunen in den Blicken der anderen. Sie schienen nicht damit gerechnet zu haben das er und Heero sich schon so lange kannten.

Aber Duo hatte nicht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn Heero stieß ihn mit der Schulter leicht an. „Seit zwölf Jahren, Baka," korrigierte er ihn mit einem belustigten Unterton.

„Sind wir echt schon so alt?" vergewisserte sich Duo grinsend.

„Hn!" war alles was Heero an antwort gab.

„Spielst du eigentlich Deathscythe?" fragte plötzlich Duncan.

Duo nickte begeistert. „Oh ja. Und ich liebe das Spiel."

„Auch online?"

„Aber natürlich!"

„Und was ist dein Spielername?"

Duo stockte für einen Augenblick. Sollte er jetzt wirklich auch noch dieses Geheimnis preisgeben? Andererseits, was blieb ihm übrig? Irgendeinen Namen erfinden? Außerdem das Geheimnis mit Max Samuel hatte er ja auch schon ausposaunt. Er holte kurz Luft und sagte schlicht: „GoD."

Heero reagierte als erster. Er schnellte mit seinem Kopf zur Seite und starrte Duo verwundert an.

‚Später,' formte Duo mit seinen Lippen. Ein weiterer Punkt über den er später mit Heero sprechen würde. Der ehemalige Wing Pilot verstand was Duo damit sagen wollte und nickte kurz.

Die Reaktionen der anderen waren aber auch ziemlich überraschend. „Du bist GoD?" fragte Trish vollkommen erstaunt.

Allein für diesen Gesichtsausdruck hatte es sich für Duo gelohnt dieses Geheimnis zu lüften. „Jup," bestätigte er.

„Aber wir dachten alle, dass es Heero war.", Trish schien wirklich erstaunt.

„Nein, bin ich nicht," sagte dieser.

„Nope, God of Death bin ich. Einzig und allein."

"Oh," entfuhr es wieder Mathew.

Duo wusste zwar nicht wieso, aber plötzlich schienen ihn alle – ganz besonders Trish – viel freundlicher aufzunehmen. Und tatsächlich, plötzlich entsprang eine ziemlich lebhafte und vollkommen unverkrampfte Unterhaltung. Warum war das nur nicht von Anfang an so gewesen?

Minuten später verabschiedeten sich Heeros Freunde fürs erste. Sie wollten weiter über die Convention gehen und erst später wieder zum Wing Stand zurück zu kommen.

Duo wäre fast der Unterkiefer heruntergefallen, als Trish ihm beim Abschied sogar die Hand reichte und ein „Schön dich kennen zu lernen," murmelte und es sogar den Anschein hatte, dass sie es ehrlich meinte.

Duo wollte schon fast Heero fragen, ob er wüsste was das zu bedeuten hatte, als dieser zur Seite gerufen wurde. In der Zwischenzeit waren weitere Menschen in den Innenbereich gekommen und Heero wollte sich um sie kümmern.

Duo sah seine Chance und schnappte sich das grüne Monster. Er zog Jamie ein wenig zur Seite. Dann blickte er den anderen hilflos an und fragte: „Was war das gerade eben?"

Jamie lachte. „Weißt du das wirklich nicht?"

Duo kam sich ziemlich dumm vor, sich von einem grünen Monster auslachen zu lassen. „Ich würd ja wohl nicht fragen, oder?"

„Ok, ok." Jamie hob abwehrend die Arme. „Um es kurz zu sagen. Heeros Freunde dachten, du wärst ein Goldgräber."

„Ein bitteschön was?"

„Ein hübsches Gesicht, dass sich nur an Heero ranmacht, weil er wegen der Trennung verletzbar ist und der nur soviel wie möglich von Heeros Geld rausschlagen will. Ein Goldgräber."

Duo war hin und her gerissen. Zum einen fand er es gut, dass die anderen versuchten Heero zu beschützen. „Aber wie kommen die auf die Idee, dass ich mich nur des Geldes wegen an Heero ran mach?"

„Zu welchem anderen Schluss sollen sie kommen? Heero – unser ruhiger Heero –taucht plötzlich mit jemanden der gelinde gesagt ziemlich sexy aufgemacht ist auf der Convention auf und hält mit ihm ziemlich öffentlich Händchen? Sie kennen dich nicht, haben dich nie vorher gesehen. Was sollen sie sonst glauben?"

„Aber, ich hab doch praktisch gleich zu Anfang erklärt Max Samuel zu sein. Wieso hat das nicht gereicht?"

Jamie lächelte wieder. „Wieso sollte ein Autor nicht auch versuchen Heeros Geld abzugraben?"

„Hn," mehr viel Duo dazu nicht ein. „Und wieso waren sie dann zum Schluss dann doch nett?"

„Weil du GoD bist."

„Weil ich Deathscythe spiele?" Duo war jetzt vollkommen verwirrt.

„Nicht deshalb. Wie soll ich es am besten erklären… Im Fandom sind alle davon überzeugt dass eigentlich Heero GoD ist."

„Wegen dem hohen Score?" Duo erinnerte sich, dass Jamie schon mal so was erwähnt hatte.

„Nicht nur deswegen. Klar der Punktestand ist beeindruckend. Aber eigentlich ist das Gerücht entstanden, weil GoD seine Endgegner immer Gordon nennt. Und da GoD jetzt schon seit Monaten – schon lange bevor die Trennung offiziell wurde – spielt, dachten alle dass Heero sich so von seinem Frust befreit hat."

„Und jetzt…?"

„Jetzt wissen Heeros Freunde, dass du es warst, der schon vor Monaten einen ziemlichen Hass auf Gordon hatte. Sie glauben jetzt zu wissen, dass du keine Eintagsfliege bist und nächste Woche schon wieder Geschichte sein wirst."

„Oh," so merkwürdig sich das alles anhörte, es ergab tatsächlich einen Sinn. Wer hätte je gedacht wie wichtig es wäre, den Computergegnern die richtigen Namen zu geben.

„Das bist du doch nicht, oder?" fragte Jamie nach. Er klang immer noch freundlich und nett, wie Jamie eben. Trotzdem war Duo klar dass der andere die Frage sehr ernst nahm.

„Wie meinst du das?" erwiderte Duo.

„Heero hat Jane gesagt, dass ihr nur gute Freunde seid. Aber plötzlich macht ihr hier öffentlich auf Paar. Das ist nicht Heeros Art. Was ist das, eine Farce für die Presse? Was wird morgen sein? Oder in zwei Wochen."

Jamie hatte verdammt gut geraten. Er war nicht nur nett und sah gut aus, er war auch verdammt schlau. Duo beschloss, dass er dem anderen am besten reinen Wein einschenken sollte. Immerhin konnte er jeden Verbündeten gebrauchen. „Es ist soviel mehr als nur ein Spiel. Wenn… wenn Heero mich nach heute Abend noch mag und mir nur die klitzekleinste Chance gibt. Dann werde ich ihn mir schnappen und nie wieder, niemals wieder loslassen."

„Gut," nickte Jamie.

Duo war erstaunt. Er hätte jetzt fast mit einer ellenlangen Erörterung gerechnet. Aber für Jamie schien damit das Thema beendet zu sein.

Doch dann drehte er sich noch einmal zu Duo und sagte: „Gleich beginnt die Pressekonferenz. Gwen hat eine kleine Überraschung vorbereitet, weswegen eigentlich ich mit auf die Bühne sollte. Aber ich glaube fast, es ist besser wenn du mit Heero mitgehst."

„Was denn für eine Überraschung?" hakte Duo nach.

Doch Jamie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Werde ich dir nicht verraten. Und jetzt komm."

Duo fand das zwar etwas ominös, aber Jamie wirkte nicht so, als wenn er doch noch zum reden bewogen werden könnte. Also folgte er dem anderen einfach. Nach ein paar Schritten erreichten sie Heero.

Dieser unterbrach die Unterhaltung mit dem Fan als er sie beide sah. „Oh, ist es schon soweit?"

„Ja. Wir müssen los, sonst kommen wir zu spät und lassen alle warten."

„Besser nicht," bestätigte Heero. Dann warf er ein kleines Halblächeln zu Duo. „Ich glaub ich bin nervös," gab er zu.

Duo trat sofort ganz dicht an den anderen und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Aber warum denn?" fragte er.

„Es ist die erste große Pressekonferenz seit…"

Heero brauchte gar nicht weiter zu reden, Duo wusste sofort bescheid. Er beugte sich vor und hauchte dem anderen einen kurzen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Keine Angst, ich werde hinter dir stehen und dir den Rücken decken. Und sollte einer der Pressefutzis eine unangenehme Frage stellen, dann werde ich ihn mit Pfeil und Bogen erschießen."

Heero lachte kurz auf, Duos Witz schien tatsächlich seine Nervosität etwas gemildert zu haben. „Mit dem Ding triffst du doch im Leben nicht."

„Versuchen kann ich es ja mal," lachte auch Duo.

„Keine Müdigkeit vorschützen, wir müssen los!" scheuchte sie in diesem Moment Jamie.

„Wo müssen wir eigentlich hin?" fragte Heero.

„In das Auditorium."

„War kein anderer Presseraum frei, oder hat Gwen jeden Journalisten der Welt eingeladen?" Leichte Besorgnis klang in Heeros Stimme mit.

„Keine Sorge, nur die fünfzig auf die wir uns geeinigt haben. Und jetzt los, die Konferenz beginnt in 5 Minuten."

Duo war erstaunt. „Wie sollen wir denn so schnell durch die Menschenmasse kommen?"

„Kein Problem, hinter dem Wing Stand führt auch ein Fahrstuhl zur Galerie und von dort kommen wir sehr schnell und ungehindert zu den Presseräumen."

Gesagt, getan. Duo trottete einfach hinter den anderen beiden hinterher. In seinen Gedanken überlegte er sich, was die Presseheinis wohl alles an Fragen stellen würden. Vielleicht war es wirklich nicht so schlecht dass er auch mit auftrat. Dann könnte er jedem der es wagte in Heeros Wunden zu wühlen einen Deathglare zuwerfen der sich gewaschen hatte.

So in Gedanken versunken erreichten sie ihr Ziel. Jamie lotste sie in einen kleinen Raum. Von dort sollten Heero und er dann die Bühne des Auditoriums betreten. Laut Jamie – der die ganze Zeit Details über die Pressekonferenz erklärt hatte – sollte auf der Bühne der Tisch mit den Mikrophonen stehen, an dem sie dann Platznehmen sollten.

Dann drückte Jamie Heero noch ein paar Zettel in die Hand. „Hier noch einmal die Zahlen und Fakten von unserem neuen Spiel. Du hast zwar alles im Kopf, aber falls du es noch mal nachschlagen willst. Gwen ist draußen und hat denen schon ein paar allgemeine Sachen gesagt. Alles ist genauso wie wir es geplant haben."

Heero nestelte etwas nervös mit den Zetteln. „Gut," sagte er. Wobei er dann ziemlich leise im Anschluss „Jetzt oder nie," murmelte.

„Ach ja, eine Kleinigkeit noch. Gwen hat noch ein paar von deinen Fans mit eingeladen." Und mit diesen Worten schob Jamie sie beide durch die Tür hinaus.

Duo blinkte und warf einen erstaunten Blick zurück auf die Tür die jetzt fest hinter ihnen geschlossen war. Irgendwie herrschte plötzlich eine absolute Totenstille und er hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl von dem er nicht wusste woher es kam. Aber er schien nicht allein davon betroffen zu sein, denn Heeros Hand drückte seine fester.

Sie machten gemeinsam ein paar weitere Schritte auf die Bühne zu und plötzlich wurde ihre Sicht nicht mehr von Vorhängen behindert.

Dann brach ein atemberaubender Jubel aus. Duo zuckte zusammen, genauso wie Heero. Er konnte gar nicht begreifen, was da gerade geschah. Er hörte noch das Echo von Jamies Stimme in seinem Kopf. ‚Gwen hat ein paar von deinen Fans eingeladen'

Ungläubig starrte Duo auf das Heer von Menschen die da vor der Bühne in einem riesigen Saal standen und wie wild kreischten und klatschten. Duo war sich sicher, dass dort mehrere Tausend standen. Transparente wurden geschwenkt, die Menschen schrieen immer wieder „Heero! Heero!" und tausende Blitzlichter flackerten auf.

Duo war im absoluten Schock. So etwas hatte er noch nicht erlebt. Beinah ängstlich sah er zur Seite. Wenn er schon so überwältigt war, wie würde es erst demjenigen gehen, für den all dieser Jubel bestimmt war.

Heero sah seltsam weiß um die Nasenspitze aus, trotzdem war sein Gesicht von einem leichten Rot überzogen. Und er wirkte so, als würden seine Knie jede Sekunde nachgeben.

Duo wusste wie scheu und schüchtern Heero eigentlich war. Und wenn man bedachte wie sehr er die Öffentlichkeit seit Gordons Hetzkampagne gemieden hatte dann war es umso erstaunlicher, dass Heero nicht die Beine in die Hand nahm und floh.

Duo war fast wütend auf Gwen. Wie konnte sie Heero nur mit so etwas überraschen? Ihn völlig überfahren? Beschützend legte er deshalb seinen Arm um den Anderen und hätte ihn bei dem geringsten Anzeichen das er das wollte von der Bühne geführt.

Aber er wurde von zwei Sachen von seinem Plan abgelenkt. Zum einen durch unglaubliche Kreischkonzert das bei dieser kleinen Geste im Publikum ausbrach. Aber das wichtigere war, er bemerkte dass Heero zwar leicht zitterte, aber das schien nur zu sein weil er völlig überwältig war. Er hatte keine Angst. Im Gegenteil der gespannte Körper in seinem Arm fing langsam aber sicher an sich zu entspannen. Fing an es zu genießen.

Und in dem Moment wurde Duo klar was Gwen mit dieser Überraschung bezweckt hatte. Heero sah seine Fans, nicht nur ein paar im VIP bereich. Nein ihm wurde hier deutlich vor Augen geführt, wie viele Leute ihn und seine Spiele schätzten. Das sie ihn auch nach der Hetzkampagne immer noch mochten und verehrten.

Gordon mochte vielleicht mit all seinen Lügen Stück für Stück an Heeros Selbstwertgefühl gekratzt haben. Aber gegen die Macht dieses Jubels konnte selbst er nichts ausrichten. Duo drückte Heero kurz noch fester an sich. Dann schob er ihn noch einen weiteren Schritt nach vorn, damit er ganz allein genießen konnte wie ihm Tausende Standing Ovations gaben.

Während Duo breit grinsend beobachtete wie Heero nur blinzelnd und verschämt dastand, konnte er sich eines hämischen Gedanken nicht erwehren. Mit so etwas hatte Gordon garantiert nie gerechnet. Anstatt dass sich Heero von der Convention vollkommen zurückzog, nur weil Gordon plötzlich auch kommen wollte, war Heero jetzt der absolute Star. Duo hätte nur zu gern das Gesicht von Gordon gesehen, wenn er davon erfuhr.


	24. Unangenehme Fragen

**Titel:** Rollenspiel  
**Autor:** Laren  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** wie immer an Zanna knuddel.

Schon wieder so ein langes Kapitel. Kein Wunder dass ich ein paar Wochen gebraucht hab, normalerweise hätten dass hier 3 Kapitel sein müssen (zumindest von der Länge her…)

Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß

* * *

Die Standing Ovations schienen eine Ewigkeit anzuhalten. Das Grinsen auf Duos Gesicht wurde immer breiter, während er Heero beobachtete. Dieser genoss das Jubeln seiner Fans wirklich sehr, auch wenn er trotzdem vor Scham wohl am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre. Aber er hielt sich im Rampenlicht und lächelte ins Publikum. So ein gelöstes Lachen hatte Duo schon lange nicht mehr an ihm gesehen.

Dann, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, begann Gwen damit die Fans zur Räson zu bringen. Was ihr erstaunlicherweise auch relativ schnell gelang. Wahrscheinlich waren alle sehr gespannt auf das was jetzt über das neue Spiel verkündet werden sollte.

Gwen stand an einer Art Podium das an der linken Seite der Bühne stand. Sie machte mit ihren Händen Zeichen, dass sich alle hinsetzen sollten, während sie in das Mikro sprach. Für eine so große – und aufgeregte Menge an Menschen – beruhigte sich alles sehr schnell. Minuten später saßen alle auf ihrem Platz und blickten erwartungsvoll auf die Bühne.

„Wie bereits gesagt, möchten wir von Wing euch heute unser neues Projekt vorstellen. Und wer wäre da geeigneter als Heero Yuy!" Gwen strahlte in die Menge, als ein erneuter Jubelsturm anbrach. Doch diesmal ebbte er nach kurzer Zeit ab, man konnte fast die Luft schneiden, so viel geballte Spannung lag in ihr. Gwen drehte sich noch einmal in Heeros und Duos Richtung um: „Heero. Kommst du bitte nach vorne?"

Dabei zeigte sie auf einen kleinen Tisch der direkt in der Mitte der Bühne stand. Heero war noch einige Schritte davon entfernt, weiter war er wegen des großen ersten Jubelansturms gar nicht gekommen.

Heero nickte und machte einen Schritt nach vorne. Doch dann drehte er sich nach hinten um und reichte Duo seine Hand entgegen. ‚Sei an meiner Seite' schienen seine Augen zu sagen.

Duo spürte einen dicken Kloß im Hals. Natürlich hatte er vorgeschlagen auf der Convention als Heeros Date aufzutauchen. Er hatte es auch als die ultimative Idee gehalten sich Heero endlich zu nähern. Aber wenn er jetzt neben Heero vor all diesen Menschen saß, dann war das viel mehr, als nur so zu tun. Das war im Prinzip ein öffentliches Statement. Eines das er ohne groß zu Zögern sofort einging. Wenn Heero sich der ganzen Tragweite noch nicht klar war, dann war das auch egal. Hauptsache die ganze Welt wusste, dass sie zusammen waren. Heero davon zu überzeugen würde ihm auch noch gelingen.

Deshalb ergriff er Heeros Hand und folgte ihm zu dem Tisch. Zwei Stühle standen so, dass wer darauf saß ins Publikum blickte. Auch zwei Mikrophone waren dort angebracht. Das wunderte Duo für eine Sekunde, doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass Jamie ja ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte mit auf die Bühne zu kommen. Jamie hatte sicher auch etwas zu dem Spiel zu sagen.

Dieser Gedanke zog einen weiteren nach sich. Duo fand es zwar schön wenn alle im Publikum dachten dass er was mit Heero hatte – und die Seufzer und ‚Awww' Rufe von den Fans als sich ihre Hände umschlossen waren ein eindeutiges Indiz dafür – aber Duo wollte irgendwie auch nicht, dass dies das einzige war was sie von ihm dachten. Die Episode mit Heeros Rollenspielgruppe war ihm noch zu präsent. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn plötzlich die halbe Deathscythe Fangemeinde ihn auch für einen Goldgräber hielt. „Du kannst das mit Max Samuel verraten," flüsterte er deshalb schnell in Heeros Ohr, als sie sich setzten.

Heero blickte ihn erstaunt an. „Bist du dir sicher?" fragte er zurück. Duo nickte bestätigend. Er hatte dieses Geheimnis wirklich lange genug gewahrt. Und nachdem all seine Freunde bescheid wussten, konnte er es auch in die große Welt hinaus posaunen. Er fragte sich sowieso, wie lange es noch hätte geheim gehalten werden können.

Heeros Augen glitzerten für eine Sekunde, er drückte Duos Hand – die sich genau wie seine auf dem Tisch befand – und dann wandte er sich dem Publikum zu und begrüßte es.

Eines musste Duo ihm wirklich lassen. Dafür das Heero keine Ahnung davon gehabt hatte, dass er hier auf 5000 Fans treffen würde, und wo er doch eigentlich so scheu in der Öffentlichkeit war – ganz besonders seit dieser Presse Schlammschlacht – dafür war Heero wirklich redegewandt. Aber das lag wahrscheinlich wirklich daran, dass ihm seine Spiele am Herzen lagen. Sie waren ein Teil von ihm. Er produzierte sie nicht nur um möglichst schnell, möglichst viel Geld zu verdienen, sondern um einen Traum zu ermöglichen. Um diese neuen Welten zu erschaffen, die ihm selbst und so vielen anderen unheimlich viel bedeuteten und Spaß bereiteten.

Genau das war es, was Wing und seine Produkte von den meisten anderen Computerspieleherstellern unterschied. Vielleicht waren Wings Gewinnmargen geringer als bei ihren Konkurrenten – und Duo konnte gut verstehen, dass dies sicher den Aufsichtsrat nervös machte. Aber Die Produkte von Wing waren mehr als nur ein bloßes Spiel. Gwen hatte Duo erzählt, dass Heero einmal zu seinem Aufsichtsrat sogar folgendes gesagt hatte: „Ich erschaffe lieber ein Spiel das 10 Leute lieben, als eins dass 100 Leute mögen." 1

Und damit hatte er mehr als Recht. Und mit der Qualität und der Liebe die Heero beim Herstellen seiner Computerwelt einsetzte, schuf er Spiele die von Abermillionen geliebt wurden. Die Pfennigfuchser würden das vielleicht nie verstehen, aber solange Heero der Chef von Wing war, würde sich das nicht mehr ändern. Das war die eine Sache wo er sich nicht von Gordon hatte reinreden lassen. Und vielleicht – nein sogar sehr wahrscheinlich – war das auch überhaupt der Grund wieso Heero die Kraft gefunden hatte sich von dem Arschloch zu befreien. Nicht nur, weil dieser durch den Diebstahl Wing Schaden zufügen wollte, sondern auch weil der Erfolg Heero immer wieder bestätigte. Ihm zeigte, dass er zumindest eines sehr gut konnte.

Duo war ziemlich in seinen Gedankengängen gefangen gewesen, doch so langsam gelang es ihm, sich wieder auf das hier und jetzt zu konzentrieren. Und das keine Sekunde zu früh. Heero hatte aufgehört nur von den neuen Projekt zu erzählen, jetzt wurden auf riesigen Leinwänden die sich an jeder Wand des Saales befanden erste Schnipsel des neuen Spiel gezeigt.

Duo staunte nicht schlecht, als er sah was auf den Leinwänden präsentiert wurde. Er konnte schon einige Hintergrundlandschaften erkennen und es wurden auch diverse Figuren gezeigt. Diese waren so detailreich, sie wirkten eher wie dreidimensionale Aufnahmen von wirklich existenten Personen, als rein computeranimierte Figuren. Und er erkannte sie sofort. Er hätte jeder gezeigten Figur sofort einen Namen geben können. Heero hatte seine Beschreibungen aus den Büchern übernommen. Ihnen im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes Leben eingehaucht.

Duo schien auch nicht der einzige zu sein, der vollkommen beeindruckt von dem gezeigten war. Die Fans im Saal jubelten ohne Unterlass und hielten gleichzeitig voller Erfurcht den Atem an. Eine unbeschreibliche Aufgeregtheit hatte den Raum ergriffen. Es schien allen in den Fingern zu jucken, jetzt sofort mit diesem Spiel anzufangen.

Heero redete weiter. Erklärte im Detail wie sehr sich das Spielkonzept des neuen Spieles von Deathscythe unterscheiden würde. „Natürlich kann ich euch nicht bis ins Detail erklären wie anders es sein wird – oder wie wir das hinbekommen. Dies ist eine neue Technologie in deren Entwicklung wir schon sehr viel Geld gesteckt haben. Nur eins kann ich euch versichern, nach diesem Spiel werdet ihr süchtig werden. Es ist eine vollkommen neue Welt."

Keiner wagte es diese Aussage anzuzweifeln. Statt dessen wurde wieder stürmisch Applaudiert. Heero redete weiter. „Es wird noch ungefähr zwei Jahre dauern, bis das Spiel erscheinen wird. Aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass es die Warterei wert ist. Außerdem wird es nicht nur dieses Spiel geben, zur selben Zeit wird auch eine Verfilmung des Buches – das unserem Spiel zugrunde liegt – in die Multiplexe kommen. Wobei wir mit dem Filmproduzenten Seite an Seite arbeiten, beide Medien werden sich ergänzen und zusammen etwas großes sein." Wieder brauste Jubel auf. Die Fans im Raum waren schließlich Hardcore Fans, sie wussten sehr genau, wieviel Zeit in die Entwicklung eines neuen Spieles ging. Ganz besonders, wenn es derart revolutionär zu werden versprach.

„Aber die Wartezeit wird euch sicher nicht langweilig werden." Versprach Heero mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Den neuen Deathscythe Level, den wir für die Convention entwickelt haben, wird es ab nächster Woche für jeden registrierten Spieler kostenlos zum Downloaden geben. Und Ende des Jahres wird noch ein Add-on zu Deathscythe 3 veröffentlicht werden." Alle im Raum sahen aus, als wenn sie gerade dem Weihnachtsmann begegnet wären und er ihnen einen Sack voller Geschenke überreicht hätte.

Doch dann wurde Heero etwas ernster. „Das wird allerdings die letzte offizielle Veröffentlichung von Deathscythe werden." Proteststürme brandeten auf, doch sie wurden schnell wieder unterdrückt, als Heero beruhigend mit seinen Händen gestikulierte. „Hey, ihr wollt doch sicher, dass wir auf dem Höhepunkt aufhören. Und nicht einfach stumpf eine weitere Version nach der anderen herausbringen. Das neue Spiel wird unsere besten Köpfe mehr als in Beschlag nehmen. Wir werden uns vollkommen darauf konzentrieren.

Aber Deathscythe wird nicht sterben. Die Online Welt bleibt erhalten – solange wie ihr daran Gefallen findet. Wir denken sogar darüber nach, einiges von dem Quellcode mit einem Designkit zu veröffentlichen. Damit ihr eure eigenen Level kreieren und ins Netz stellen könnt. Das alles wird kommen. Aber ein Deathscythe 4 wird es nicht mehr geben."

Das Gegrummel in der Menge schwankte zwischen begeisterter Zustimmung und Trauer. Aber die Begeisterung hatte die Oberhand. Wahrscheinlich weil den Fans wirklich klar war, dass das Spiel nicht ewiglich neu gemacht werden konnte. Irgendwann würde ein neuer Teil nicht mehr dazu dienen mehr Spielespass zu bringen, sondern nur die neuesten Graphikmöglichkeiten der Hardware ausnutzen. Es gab schon viel zu viele Beispiele von anderen hervorragenden Spielen, die ihren Reiz spätestens bei der vierten Version verloren. Und so gaben sie Heero Recht, dass es wohl am besten wäre auf dem Höhepunkt zu stoppen. Und nicht erst, wenn man eine billige Kopie von sich selbst war.

Nach dieser ersten großen Bombe, erklärten Gwen und Heero noch abwechselnd einige weitere Einzelheiten über das Spiel und über Wing im allgemeinen. Duo hörte nicht wirklich zu. Er starrte immer noch auf die Bilder der Figuren die weiterhin die Wände erhellten. Er hatte diese Charaktere erschaffen, hatte sie sich ausgedacht. Aber er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass sie einmal so detailliert dargestellt werden könnten. Selbst Dinge die er nicht wirklich genau beschrieben hatte, schien Heero so gestaltet zu haben, als wenn er Duos Gedanken hatte lesen können.

Ein sehr interessanter Gedanke. Denn Duo war klar, dass die Ausarbeitung dieser Figuren länger als ein paar wenige Wochen gedauert haben musste. Daran hatten Heero und seine Leute schon lange vor der enthüllenden Vertragsverhandlung zu arbeiten angefangen. Das bedeutete, dass Heero sich wirklich unheimlich mit den Büchern auseinander gesetzt hatte. Er beteuerte zwar immer wieder, wie sehr er die Welt liebte, die Duo dort geschaffen hatte. Aber erst jetzt wurde Duo genau bewusst, was das wirklich bedeutete. Es war ein schönes Gefühl. Duos Daumen streichelte bei diesem Gedanken leicht über Heeros Handrücken und er konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Sie waren sich so nah und vertraut. Dafür gab es mehr als einen schlagkräftigen Beweis. Das alles ließ Duo hoffen, dass Heero ihn nach heute Abend – nachdem er alles erklärt hatte – immer noch vertrauen würde. Und sich ihm hoffentlich noch weiter öffnen würde. Die Chance auf ein Happy End schien zum greifen nah. Endlich konnte auch Duo wirklich daran glauben.

Gwen ergriff jetzt das Wort. „Damit ist die kleine Vorführung erst einmal beendet. Ich würde jetzt die Damen und Herren von der Presse bitten mit ihren Fragen zu beginnen."

Sofort schossen etliche Arme in die Luft und es wurde durcheinander geschrieen und wild gestikuliert.

Gwen schüttelte den Kopf und hob abwehrend ihre Hände. Sie blickte fast strafend in die Runde. „So nicht! Jeder von Ihnen hat eine Nummer bekommen, und nach der Reihenfolge werden wir vorgehen. Jeder der dran ist kann zwei Fragen stellen. Aber keine Panik wir machen mehrere Runden. Solange bis sich die Fragen nur noch wiederholen."

Duo musste lächeln, als er sah wie schnell die Arme der Pressemitglieder nach unten klappten. Alle schienen genau zu wissen, dass mit Gwen nicht zu spaßen war.

Eine Reporterin, die in ihrem Business Outfit seltsam fehl am Platze wirkte, hob eine Karte, auf der die Nummer 1 gedruckt war. „Joyce Mathews von der Gazette, ich würde gern wissen, wie Sie zu den Anschuldigungen stehen, die in der letzten Zeit in der Presse kursieren."

Duo konnte genau merken, wie sich Heero an seiner Seite verspannte und seine Hand etwas fester drückte. Aber der ehemalige Wing Pilot blieb stumm. Aber er musste auch gar nichts sagen, denn Gwen ergriff – mit einem beinah erfreuten Tonfall – das Wort. „Sie alle haben im Vorfeld zu dieser Pressekonferenz eine Mitteilung bekommen, welche Art von Fragen auf keinen Fall beantwortet werden. Zusätzlich möchte ich noch hinzufügen, dass jeder von Ihnen, der zwei Fragen gestellt hat, die wir nur mit ‚Kein Kommentar' beantworten können, von dieser Interviewrunde ausgeschlossen wird." Als sich ein leichtes Protestgrummeln andeutete hob Gwen wieder beruhigend die Arme. „Das sind die Regeln. Es sollte nicht so schwer sein sich daran zu halten. Hier geht es schließlich um die nächste Spielegeneration von Wing Internationals. Und nicht um irgendeine Seifenoper."

Dann wandte sich Gwen noch direkt an die Reporterin die die erste Frage gestellt hat. „Und um Ihnen zu antworten: Kein Kommentar". Gwen grinste dabei wie eine Schlange die gerade ihr Mittagessen fixierte.

Die Reporterin schluckte schwer. Sie schien ein wenig durcheinander zu sein, denn sie fing wie hektisch in ihren Unterlagen an zu blättern. Wahrscheinlich schien ihr auf die Schnelle keine unverfängliche Frage mehr einzufallen, denn als nächstes fragte sie ziemlich überhastet, für wann denn der Erscheinungstermin des Add-ons geplant wäre. Zumindest war das eine Frage, die Heero ohne Probleme beantwortete. Duo musste grinsen, als er das etwas hektische Gesicht der Reporterin sah.

Danach plätscherten die Fragen so dahin. Meist ging es um eher technische Details, die Duo sowieso nicht interessierten, oder wo ihm die Antworten nichts sagten. Duo schaltete etwas auf Durchzug.

Dann kam wohl wieder eine etwas interessantere Frage. Ein Reporter, der einen grün-schwarz-karrierten Anzug trug meldete sich zu Wort. „Wie sind Sie auf die Idee zu dem neuen Spiel gekommen?" wandte er sich an Heero.

Heero lächelte. „Nun ich liebe diese Buchreihe einfach. Schon beim lesen des ersten Bandes hab ich mir vorgestellt, wie ich das in einem Spiel umsetzen würde. Aber das hat mir noch nicht gereicht, ich wollte für dieses wunderbare Universum noch mehr. Darum habe ich meinen guten Freund Quatre Raberba Winner angesprochen. Ihm gehört ja eine der größten Filmproduktionsanlagen. Auch er war von dem Buch begeistert. Zusammen haben wir dann das Konzept für diese Jointventure ausgearbeitet und sind dann in Vertragsverhandlungen mit dem Buchautor getreten."

Heero machte eine kurze Pause, dann drehte er sich zur Seite und blickte Duo mit einem wunderschönen, tiefen Lächeln an. „Sie können sich sicher unsere Verwunderung vorstellen, als sich herausstellte, dass sich hinter dem Pseudonym ‚Max Samuel' unser alter Freund Duo Maxwell verbarg. Von da an waren die Vertragsverhandlungen sehr einfach."

Duo musste lachen bei dieser Erinnerung. Auch wenn er bei der Enthüllung seiner zweiten Identität fast die Nerven verloren hatte, hatte er inzwischen mit der ganzen Sache seinen Frieden geschlossen. Und er würde um nichts in der Welt wollen, dass Heero und die anderen sein Geheimnis nicht kannten. Es lebte sich viel besser, jetzt wo das heraus war. Und danach zu schließen, wie sich plötzlich sämtliche Kameras auf ihn richteten, schien es bald auch die ganze Welt zu wissen. Diese Katze war endgültig aus dem Sack. Und Duo bedauerte es nicht.

Diese Aussage von Heero schien eine Art Startschuss gewesen zu sein, denn jetzt wurde immer mehr auch Duo in das Frage-Antwort-Spiel mit einbezogen. Und es machte tatsächlich Spaß Einzelheiten zu seinen Büchern zu erzählen. Er konnte auch anbringen, dass der nächste Band Ende März erscheinen würde und viele der Reporter notierten das fleißig. Duo nahm stark an, dass sich Dan über diese kostenlose Zusatzwerbung mehr als freuen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde sein Herausgeber darüber sogar vergessen nach dem nächsten Kapitel zu fragen. Was Duo nicht besonders störte, da er in den letzten Tagen zu gar nichts gekommen war. Er grinste breit bei dieser Vorstellung.

Plötzlich schienen sich die Fragen aber wieder auf Heeros Privatsphäre zu konzentrieren. Beziehungsweise, diesmal auf ihre gemeinsame. Vielleicht hatten die Reporter inzwischen vergessen, dass Gwen alles mit Argusaugen überwachte und nicht davor zurück schreckte unerwünschte Reporter sogar aus dem Saal entfernen zu lassen. „Was für eine Beziehung besteht zwischen Ihnen beiden?" wurden sie ziemlich unverblümt gefragt.

Heero wollte schon antworten, aber Duo war einen Tick schneller. „Nun, wir sind seit Jahren die besten Freunde. Seit wir zusammen im Krieg gekämpft haben." Duo fand, dass dies den Aasgeiern von der Presse als Antwort reichen sollte.

Doch der Reporter ließ nicht locker. „Aber das ist nicht alles, was Sie beide verbindet, oder?"

Duo warf einen kurzen Blick seitlich nach unten auf die Tischplatte, dort wo seine Hand fest von der von Heero umschlossen war. Was glaubten die denn, was dieses Händchenhalten zu bedeuten hatte? Das tat man schließlich nicht mit jedermann. Aber jetzt etwas in dieser Richtung zu sagen, wäre mit Sicherheit falsch. Zum einen hatten Heero und er sich noch nicht ausgesprochen und sie waren noch nicht ‚offiziell' wieder zusammen. Zum anderen ging es die Reporter einen feuchten Kehricht an. Sie sollten Fragen zu dem Spiel stellen und nichts anderes.

„Kein Kommentar," kam es deshalb auch folgerichtig von Heero.

Aber der Reporter, der als nächstes an der Reihe war, schien Blut geleckt zu haben. Vielleicht hatten sich die zwei aber auch nur abgesprochen. Wer wusste schon, wie deren Gehirne funktionierten. „Ist es nicht so, dass Sie beide nach dem Krieg drei Jahre zusammen gewohnt haben? Waren Sie schon damals ein Paar?"

„Kein Kommentar, auf beide Fragen." Duo musste wieder Grinsen bei seiner Antwort. Irgendwie machte es fast sogar Spaß die anderen derart gegen die Wand fahren zu lassen.

Gwen meldete sich wieder zu Wort. „Ich muss noch einmal an die Absprachen erinnern. Dem nächsten, der eine Frage stellt die sich nicht um unsere Produkte dreht, wird des Raumes verwiesen." Und sie sah dabei tatsächlich so aus, als wenn sie diese Drohung ohne großes Federlesens auch durchziehen würde.

Das schienen jetzt auch wirklich alle verstanden zu haben, denn danach hielten sich die Reporter mit Fragen zu diesem Thema zurück. Das Frage-Antwort Spiel ging dann noch für knapp eine halbe Stunde weiter. Nicht nur Heero und Gwen wurden bombardiert, sondern auch immer öfter Duo. Wobei es sich meistens um Fragen zu seinen Büchern und was er denn von Heeros Plänen diesbezüglich hielt, ging.

Insgesamt musste Duo sagen, dass er diese Pressekonferenz fast angenehm empfand. Sicher, einige der Reporter hatten im gefährlichen Wespennest gestochert – aber insgesamt waren die Fragen eher moderat und wirklich auch auf die neuen Produkte von Wing abgezielt. Gwen musste allen Anwesenden wirklich mächtig mit ihrer eiskalten Art imponiert haben.

Während der ganzen Fragen hatten die Fans den Raum nicht verlassen. Sie waren natürlich genauso interessiert an den Antworten wie die Reporter. So kam es, dass die ganze Pressekonferenz eine sehr merkwürdige Atmosphäre hatte. Die Fans jubelten bei den Antworten. Sie jubelten sogar, wenn Heero und Duo auf eine vorwitzige Frage mit ‚Kein Kommentar' konterten. Diese ganze Situation ließ Duo lächeln. Und er spürte einfach, dass auch Heero sich wohl fühlte.

Es gab da einfach keine zwei Meinungen, mit ihrer Idee die Konferenz auch für die Fans zu öffnen hatte Gwen völlig ins Schwarze getroffen. Wenn Heero nur den Pressevertretern hätte gegenüberstehen müssen, wäre es vielleicht nicht ganz so locker von statten gegangen. Davon einmal abgesehen, dass der ständige Jubel hoffentlich bleibend Heeros Selbstvertrauen gesteigert hatte.

Irgendwann, als Duo auch schon so langsam dass Gefühl hatte, dass sich die Fragen wiederholten, klatschte Gwen in die Hände und erklärte ohne großes Federlesens, dass die Konferenz damit beendet wäre. Dann wies sie noch einmal daraufhin, dass demnächst am Wing Stand eine Autogrammstunde beginnen würde.

Daraufhin begann sich der Saal in einer Geschwindigkeit zu leeren, die Duo nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Sie selbst standen auch nach einigen Augenblicken auf und gingen zurück in den Raum hinter der Bühne.

Als sie den Raum betraten, grinste ihnen schon ein grünes Monster entgegen. Jamie hielt beide Daumen hoch. „Das ist einfach super gelaufen. Wir haben die ganze Konferenz auch als Lifestream ins Netz gestellt und die Foren laufen beinah über mit positiven Posts von unseren Fans. Super!"

Heero hielt kurz inne und nickte Jamie zu. Dann drehte er sich zu Gwen um und starrte sie mit einem leichten Deathglare an. „Gwen, wenn du mich noch einmal so reinlegst, dann…"

Gwen neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite und lächelte. Sie schien von Heeros grimmigem Blick nicht sonderlich eingeschüchtert zu sein. „Was dann Heero?"

„Dann werde ich dir genauso danken wie jetzt," sagte der ehemalige Wing Pilot und zog seine Assistentin in eine enge Umarmung. Nach einigen Minuten fügte er noch leise hinzu: „Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar. Ohne die Unterstützung der Fans… sagen wir es mal so, die Konferenz wäre so aufreibend geworden wie ich befürchtet hab."

„Und jetzt?" fragte Duo, der einen Schritt auf Heero zugegangen war und ihm sanft seine rechte Hand auf die linke Schulter gelegt hatte.

„Jetzt bin ich absolut davon überwältigt wie sehr mich noch alle mögen. Das hab ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen können." Heero schluckte schwer. Er blickte mit fast traurig in die Runde. „Ohne die Fans, ohne Euch… ich weiß nicht…" Er schluckte wieder und hörte dann einfach auf zu sprechen. Scheinbar war es zu schwer für ihn genau in Worte zu fassen, was er gerade empfand.

Aber das war auch gar nicht nötig. Alle im Raum wussten nur zu gut von Heeros angeschlagenem Selbstbewusstsein. Duo stupste ihn noch einmal an. „Lass es dir einfach eine Lehre sein, und akzeptier, dass wir Recht haben," witzelte er.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Heeros Gesicht. „Ich werde versuchen mich daran zu erinnern," versprach er leise.

Duo konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und umarmte seinen Freund von hinten. Er vergrub seinen Kopf in Heeros Schulterbeuge und sagte: „Akzeptier einfach, dass deine Fans dich lieben, egal was der Zwerg dir eingeredet hat. Wir alle lieben dich."

Für einen Augenblick blieben sie einfach nur so stehen. Gwen und Jamie waren sehr darauf bedacht sie in Ruhe zu lassen, aber das fiel wahrscheinlich nur Duo auf. Dann seufzte Heero kurz und sagte in sehr ruhigem Ton: „Und es war für dich wirklich in Ordnung, dass du plötzlich vor so vielen Menschen als Max Samuel ‚geoutet' wurdest?"

Duo lachte kurz auf. „Ach, eigentlich ist es gut, dass das Geheimnis endgültig vom Tisch ist. Außerdem erwarte ich in den nächsten Minuten ein Telefonanruf von einem aufgeregtem Verleger, der sich über die kostenlose Werbung freut."

Alle im Raum lachten bei dieser Bemerkung. Irgendwie schien sie es auch zu schaffen die merkwürdige Melancholie die für einige Augenblicke geherrscht hatte zu vertreiben. Denn plötzlich sahen alle fröhlich und tatenfreudig drein.

Ganz besonders Jamie, der mit den Händen winkte. „So langsam sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen. Am Wing Stand wird eine riesige Horde von Hardcorefans ungeduldig auf Heeros Ankunft warten. Wenn wir keine Massenhysterie verantworten wollen, sollten wir uns beeilen."

„Arbeit, Arbeit, nichts als Arbeit!" jammerte Heero mit einem gespielt wehleidigen Tonfall. Aber seine Augen strahlten und voller Tatendrang schnappte er sich Duos Hand und bewegte sich in Richtung Ausgang.

* * *

Als sie in die Nähe des Wing Standes kamen, musste Duo schlucken. Wenn er vorhin gedacht hätte, dass es voll war, dann wurde er jetzt eines besseren Belehrt. Riesige Menschentrauben drängten sich um den Bereich der zu Wing gehörte.

„Puh, sieht mal wieder nach einer Menge Arbeit aus," verkündete auch Heero, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck war immer noch fröhlich.

„So soll es doch auch sein," kicherte das grüne Monster.

Und Gwen fügte hinzu. „Wir haben genügend Deathscythe-Sammelkarten auf denen du signieren kannst. Damit können wir auch den größten Ansturm überstehen. Und alles ist vorbereitet, du kannst dich direkt an den Tisch setzen."

„Ok," entgegnete Heero und bewegte sich nach vorne. Dann erklärte er noch über die Schulter zu Duo: „Wir schleichen uns jetzt von hier in den VIP Bereich, und von dort geht's dann zu den Tischen, an dem ich und mein Team die Autogrammstunde geben werden."

„Ah," entfuhr es Duo. Er hatte sich schon gefragt, wie sie unbehelligt durch die ganzen Menschenmassen kommen sollten. Aber wie schon vorhin, wurden sie nicht behelligt und kamen zügig voran. Im völlig verlassenen VIP Bereich hielten sie sich erst gar nicht lang auf.

Als Heero dann durch den offiziellen Ausgang den VIP Bereichs verließ, ertönte wie auf Kommando wieder unglaublicher Jubel. All die Fans, die sich um den Wing Stand drängten schienen bemerkt zu haben wer sich jetzt in ihrer Mitte befand.

Heero lächelte scheu aber voller Freude und bahnte sich seine letzten Meter bis zu den Tischen, die Gwen schon vorher erwähnt hatte. Vor den Tischen standen die großen Trauben von Menschen in halbwegs geordneten Reihen an, dahinter saßen einige Leute – Programmierer von Wing, wie Jamie Duo schnell zuflüsterte.

Ohne groß Zeit zu verschwenden setzte sich Heero auf den einzig noch freien Sitz und schnappte sich ein Stift und einige Hochglanzbilder. Dies schien eine Art Startschuss gewesen zu sein, denn durch die Menschentraube bewegte sich eine Art Welle, und plötzlich sprachen diejenigen, die in der ersten Reihe standen auf Heero ein.

Duos Kiefer fiel fast nach unten, als er sah in welch einer Geschwindigkeit Heero umringt war. Gespannt beobachtete er die nächsten Minuten das Geschehen. Was ihn sehr erstaunte war, dass Heero nicht einfach nur gelangweilt seine Signatur unter einer der Karten setze, sondern er sprach auch mit jedem der zu ihm kam, schenkte seinen Fans ein echtes Lächeln. Und es schien sogar hin und wieder eine längere Diskussion zu entstehen, in die sich auch alle darum herum stehenden einbrachten.

„Wow," sagte Duo zu Jamie, der immer noch neben ihm stand. „Bei dem Tempo wird er ja in ein paar Jahren noch nicht fertig sein."

Jamie lachte kurz auf. „Ganz so schlimm ist es nicht. Aber du hast schon Recht, Autogrammstunde ist eine Untertreibung. Es sind immer mehrere Stunden und das nicht nur heute, sondern auch die nächsten Tage. Aber es ist doch besser so, als wenn Heero sich für jeden nur ein paar Sekunden nimmt, oder?"

„Aber natürlich," bestätigte Duo. Er war ein wenig unsicher, was er jetzt tun sollte. Bisher war seine Aufgabe relativ einfach gewesen. Heeros Hand zu halten und immer in seiner Nähe zu sein. Aber so beschäftigt wie sein Freund gerade war, bezweifelte er, dass er ihm in diesem Moment bei irgendwas helfen konnte. Mitten in diese Überlegungen fing sein Magen an zu knurren. Und das scheinbar so laut, dass auch Jamie es über den allgemeinen Geräuschpegel hinweg gehört hatte.

„Hast du Hunger?" fragte er Duo.

Duo nickte bestätigend. „Hunger, Durst und ich müsste wohl auch mal für kleine Waldelfen."

„OK," erklärte Jamie, dann ging dieser einen Schritt nach vorne und stupste Heero an die Schulter.

Als der ehemalige Wing Pilot in seiner Tätigkeit pausierte und sich zu ihnen beiden umdrehte, sagte Jamie: „Heero, ich entführ mal deinen Duo ins Restaurant."

Heero schien einen Moment zu überlegen, doch dann nickte er: „In Ordnung. Das hier wird ja noch eine Weile dauern."

Duo wollte schon protestieren, er hatte zwar Hunger, aber von Heero wollte er sich deshalb trotzdem nicht trennen.

Dieser schien genau erraten zu haben, welche Gedanken durch Duos Kopf rasten, deshalb schnappte er sich Duos Hand, drückte diese kurz und meinte dann noch einmal. „Es ist wirklich in Ordnung. Hier würdest du nur rumstehen und dich langweilen. Geh doch mit Jamie essen, wenn ihr fertig seid, ist es hier vielleicht auch nicht mehr ganz so voll."

„Meinst du wirklich?" vergewisserte sich Duo noch einmal.

„Wirklich, wirklich. Aber wenn du willst, dann kannst du mir einen Burger mitbringen. Zu trinken hab ich hier ja," er zeigte mit seinem Kopf in die Richtung des Tisches, auf dem diverse Flaschen mit Getränken standen. „Aber über kurz oder lang werde ich auch Hunger bekommen, auch wenn ich eigentlich zu aufgeregt zum essen bin."

„OK," erwiderte Duo. Er war sich zwar ziemlich sicher, dass Heero nur etwas zu essen bestellt hatte, um ihm die Gewissensbisse zu nehmen, aber er nahm diese ‚Ausrede' nur zu gerne an. Es war schön zu sehen, dass Heero sich trotz all des Stresses darum sorgte, dass Duo sich wohl fühlte. Duo nahm das mal als weiteres Indiz, dass heute Abend beim großen Gespräch alles so enden würde, wie er es sich wünschte. „Lauf nicht weg, wir sind bald wieder da," witzelte er und zwinkerte Heero zu.

Dieser zwinkerte zurück und drehte sich dann wieder zu den wartenden Fans um.

„Na gut," seufzte Duo zu Jamie gewandt. „Dann bring mich mal dahin wo es etwas zu essen gibt. Du hast von einem Restaurant gesprochen?"

Jamie drehte sich um und winkte Duo ihm zu folgen. Während sie sich gemeinsam vom Wing Stand entfernten. „Restaurant ist sicher übertrieben. Es gibt unzählige kleine Stände wo man etwas zu essen kaufen kann, aber auch eine Art Kantine. Oder Imbiss, je nachdem wie man es sieht. Zu essen wirst du da nur Fastfood finden – der Klientel der Convention angepasst. Aber man kann sich dort auch gemütlich an Tische setzen und ein wenig vom Stress der Messe entspannen. Wir müssen uns nur bis Halle 2 durchschlagen. In der Etage darüber liegt das Restaurant." Jamie wandte sich nach links und Duo folgte ihm einfach.

Da es in den Hallen wirklich voller geworden war, brauchten sie fast eine halbe Stunde bis sie den versprochenen Imbiss erreicht hatten. OK, es hatte auch nicht nur an den anderen Messebesuchern gelegen. Sondern Duo hatte auch recht oft an diversen Ständen anhalten müssen um zu bestaunen was dort ausgestellt wurde. Außerdem hatten sie einen Zwischenstopp bei den Herrentoiletten eingelegt.

In dem Restaurant war es dagegen erstaunlich ruhig. Oh, es gab trotzdem sehr viele Menschen und sogar eine kleine Schlange vor der Essensausgabe, aber es waren nicht alle Plätze besetzt. Dies verwunderte Duo ein wenig. Bei den ganzen Menschenmassen, müsste es auch jetzt noch sehr voll in dem Restaurant sein.

Doch als er das Jamie fragte, schüttelte dieser den Kopf. „Nicht unbedingt. Zum einen ist das Restaurant sehr groß – es wurde schließlich für dieses riesige Messegelände konzipiert. Zum anderen sind Conventionbesucher bekannt dafür, sich auch selbst zu versorgen. Ich schätze mal knapp ein Drittel der Besucher hat was zu essen und zu trinken in ihren Rucksäcken. Die Preise auf der Messe sind nicht wirklich gering. Und viele haben schon sehr viel Geld ausgegeben um überhaupt hierher zu kommen."

Das konnte Duo nur zu gut verstehen. Zum Glück musste er sich um so etwas wie Geld keine Sorgen mehr machen, denn die Angebote an der Essenstheke sahen einfach zu lecker aus. Schnell gab er seine Bestellung ab – Pommes, einen Burger und fürs schlechte Gewissen einen Salat. Den Burger für Heero würde er erst kaufen, wenn sie wieder gingen, damit er nicht vollkommen kalt bei seinem Freund ankommen würde.

Jamie hatte sich die gleichen Sachen ausgesucht und dann navigierten sie mit ihren Tabletts zu einem der freien Tische. Dort setzten sie sich, und nachdem sie sich gegenseitig guten Appetit gewünscht hatten, schnappte sich jeder seinen Burger und fing mit dem Essen an.

Nach einigen Minuten des genüsslichen Schweigens legte Jamie die Reste seines Burgers zur Seite, trank noch einen Schluck und sagte dann plötzlich – wie aus heiterem Himmel – zu Duo: „Und verrätst du mir dein großes Geheimnis?"

Duo runzelte die Stirn. „Welches Geheimnis?" nuschelte er um einen Bissen herum.

„Na, wie du es in nur wenigen Wochen geschafft hast soviel Punkte bei Deathscythe zu erlangen. Ich musste fast zwei Jahre ‚trainieren' bevor ich so gut wurde. Nicht mehr lang, und ich muss um meinen Rekord bammeln," das grüne Monster sah bei dieser Aussage recht gutmütig drein.

Duo verschluckte sich fast. Scheinbar war heute der große Beichttag. Er wunderte sich kurz, ob es noch ein Geheimnis gab, dass er heute auch noch lüften müsste. Vielleicht würde es ja die Allgemeinheit interessieren ob er lieber Boxershorts oder Slips trug. Er schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf um seine Gedanken frei zu bekommen. Dann sagte er mit einem schrägen Grinsen: „Ähm… also… um ehrlich zu sein. Ich hab geschummelt."

So, die Sache war raus, jetzt konnte er beruhigt darauf warten, dass die Erde sich unter ihm auftat und ihn verschlucken würde.

„Geschummelt? Wie hast du das denn gemacht? Und weiß Heero davon?" kam es von Jamie.

Eines musste man dem grünen Monster lassen, es wirkte eher überrascht, denn geschockt. Vielleicht bestand ja doch die Hoffnung, dass dieses kleine dunkle Geheimnis nicht zu einer totalen Katastrophe führen würde. „Ich hab einen Weg gefunden, dass mir für jeden Spielzug mehr Punkte gutgeschrieben werden, als eigentlich vorgesehen. Wie eine Art Bonus. Wie das genau funktioniert, dass ist jetzt zu kompliziert zu erklären. Und Heero wollte ich heute Abend davon erzählen. Ich weiß nur noch nicht wie er darauf reagieren wird."

„Er wird ausflippen."

Duo ließ den Kopf hängen. „Das hab ich befürchtet," murmelte er traurig und seufzte tief. Ob er wohl Jamie dazu bringen könnte dieses Geständnis wieder zu vergessen.

„Hey," sagte Jamie mit erstaunlich sanfter Stimme. „Das ist doch kein Grund traurig zu sein. Heero wird begeistert sein."

Duo meinte sich verhört zu haben. „Begeistert?" vergewisserte er sich noch einmal.

„Aber natürlich. Wenn du den Cheat heute noch einreichst, dann wirst du morgen bestimmt die Cheat-Meisterschaft gewinnen. Ich hab die anderen eingereichten Cheats schon untersucht. Da ist nichts, was mit deinem mithalten kann. Die sorgen nur für minimale Verbesserungen, wobei deins scheinbar direkt in die Punktevergabe eingreift. Das muss einfach der Gewinner sein."

In Duos Ohren rauschte es. Er versuchte zu verstehen was Jamie ihm gerade erzählt hatte, aber der junge Manager hätte genauso gut Kisuaheli sprechen können. Duo verpackte seine Verwirrung äußerst eloquent in ein ernst gemeintes: „Hä?"

Jamie kicherte. „Ich geh mal davon aus, dass du nicht die geringste Ahnung hast, wovon ich gerade spreche, oder?"

Duo schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Irgendwie nicht. Ich dachte dass das Cheaten bei Deathscythe absolut verpönt ist. Praktisch eine Sünde. Und jetzt erzählst du mir was von Cheat-Meisterschaften und dass Heero darüber begeistert sein wird dass ich seinen Code manipuliert hab?"

„Ich seh schon, ich muss ein wenig ausholen. Du hast schon ganz richtig gesagt, cheaten wird nicht gerne gesehen. Besonders nicht im Online Spiel. Alle die da mit einander wetteifern sollen die gleichen Bedingungen haben. Deshalb haben Heero und sein Team immer besonders großen Wert darauf gelegt solche Cheats weitestgehend zu unterbinden."

„Ja," so weit hatte Duo es auch verstanden.

„Nun," erklärte Jamie weiter, „wird es aber immer Leute geben die versuchen solche Hintertürchen zu finden oder zu bauen. Im Grunde denkt doch jeder Spieler bei der einen oder anderen Gelegenheit darüber nach, wie schön es doch wäre gerade da schummeln zu können. Es war Heero also klar, dass es immer Versuche geben wird sein Spiel zu knacken. Und kein Sicherheitssystem der Welt, nicht mal eines dass Heero entwickelt hat, ist bei so einem komplexen Code wie das für Deathscythe unangreifbar. Und deshalb ist Heero einen etwas anderen Weg gegangen. Oh, er hat natürlich trotzdem das wohl am schwersten zu knackende Sicherheitssystem entwickelt."

„Das kann man wohl sagen," murmelte Duo abwesend, während er Jamie lauschte.

„Aber er hat auch immer die Hacker motiviert, die Sicherheitslücken an Wing weiter zu geben."

„Wie hat er das denn geschafft?" fragte Duo erstaunt. Welcher Hacker würde schon freiwillig mitteilen wie er das System geknackt hatte?

„Nun, es sind Preise ausgerufen. Wer einen Cheat findet und Wing zeigt wie man dieses Problem wieder schließt wird dafür belohnt. Und bei den Conventions wird sogar auf dem Cheater-Treffen ein Meister gekürt. Außerdem ist es ein offenes Geheimnis, dass mehr als einer der ehemaligen Hacker heute als Programmierer bei Wing arbeitet. Welche größere Ehre gibt es für einen Computerfreak, als von dem berühmten Heero Yuy wegen seiner Programmierfähigkeiten gelobt zu werden? Du kannst mir gerne glauben, die Leute im Cheater-Treffen, das sind richtige Hardcore Fans."

„Gehen alle so ehrlich damit um?"

„Alle wahrscheinlich nicht. Es wird auch immer Leute geben, die ihre Erkenntnisse nicht an Wing weiter reichen. Aber andererseits, bringt ihnen ihr schöner Cheat dann auch nichts. Sie können nirgendwo damit angeben, denn sowohl bei den einfachen Spielern, als auch bei den offiziellen Cheatern ist es verpönt so etwas nicht an Wing weiter zu geben. Das heißt sie können niemandem davon erzählen. Und wo bleibt dann der ganze Spaß? Wenn sie es aber öffentlich machen, dann werden sie dafür sogar bewundert und erhalten Belohnungen. Und Wing hat die besten Softwaretester die man sich vorstellen kann."

„Das heißt, wenn ich öffentlich sage dass ich geschummelt hab und Wing den Weg verrate, dann wird Heero mich nicht bei lebendigem Leibe pink anstreichen und den Haien zum Fraß vorwerfen?"

Jamie schmunzelte wieder. „Nein, wird er nicht." Er legte eine Hand beruhigend auf die von Duo. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wie ich schon gesagt hab, viele der Hacker arbeiten jetzt sogar bei Wing und sind gute Freunde von Heero. Er verabscheut nur die, die es nie preisgeben."

„Gut," Duo fühlte sich, als wenn eine tonnenschwere Last von seinen Schultern genommen wurde.

„Aber wieso hast du denn überhaupt geschummelt?" wollte Jamie plötzlich wissen.

„Ähm…" Duo biss sich auf die Lippen und dann entschied er sich spontan dafür heute nicht noch mehr Katzen aus dem Sack zu lassen. „Das erzähl ich dir ein anderes mal. Sollten wir nicht langsam mal zurück gehen? Heero verhungert sonst noch."

„Ach das ist wohl weniger zu befürchten, es gibt genügend Süßigkeiten die dort verteilt werden. Und ich bezweifle dass Heero schon fertig ist mit all den Autorgrammen."

„Aber wir brauchen sicher ja auch wieder eine ganze Weile bis wir dort sind," drängte Duo.

„Ok, ok. Ich gebe mich geschlagen. Ich verputz nur noch schnell meine Pommes und dann können wir los."

Duo nickte. Und da er auch noch was von seinem Salat übrig hatte, fing er an den zu essen. Während er die Gabel in seinen Mund schaufelte nahm er sich fest vor, Heero heute noch unbedingt von dem Cheat zu erzählen und ihm zu zeigen, wie er das gemacht hatte. Unglaublich, dass er wohl aus dieser Grube wieder herauskommen würde, ohne dass ihm sein Freund für ewig böse sein würde. So ein unglaubliches Glück.

Und wahrscheinlich wären die ganzen Gewissensbisse nicht nötig gewesen, wenn er sich vorher informiert hätte und davon gewusst hätte wie Wing mit Hackern umging. Vielleicht sollte er sich doch mal angewöhnen, alles auf der Wing Homepage zu lesen, bevor er sich in ein neues Abenteuer stürzte. Schaden konnte das zumindest nicht.

Sie beendeten das Essen relativ schnell. Dann gingen sie noch einmal zur Essenstheke damit Duo einen Burger für Heero kaufen konnte. Und danach machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg zur Halle 5.

Es herrschte immer noch ein großes Getümmel, aber Duo hatte dass Gefühl das es etwas weniger dicht gedrängt war wie auf ihrem Weg zum Essen. Aber vielleicht hatte sich Duo auch nur an die Menschentrauben gewöhnt.

Kaum hatten sie die Halle 5 erreicht und waren in der Nähe des Wing Standes, als Duo auch schon nach Heero Ausschau hielt. Die Traube vor dem Autogrammstand, war etwas kleiner geworden. Der Rest vom Wing Stand war aber immer noch mehr als gefüllt.

Doch je näher sie dem Stand kamen, desto klarer wurde es für Duo, dass Heero nicht mehr an dem Platz war, wo er vorhin gesessen hatte. Unbewusst wurden Duos Schritte schneller. Und nur wenige Augenblicke später hatte er sich von hinten zu dem Tisch durchgekämpft.

„Wo ist Heero?" fragte er die anderen Wing Mitarbeiter die an den Tischen saßen. Er konnte sich gar nicht erklären, wieso Heero seinen Platz mitten in der Autogrammstunde verlassen haben sollte. Wo doch noch so viele Fans sehnsüchtig auf seine Signatur warteten.

„Ach, der ist nur mal aufs Klo verschwunden," antwortete einer der besagten Fans relativ gut gelaunt.

„Konnte es nicht mehr aushalten und hat uns gebeten solange zu warten," kicherte ein anderer und die ersten Reihen der Wartenden fielen gemeinsam in ein Lachen ein. Sie machten sich nicht lustig über Heero, das war offensichtlich. Sie schienen sich nur darüber zu amüsieren, dass ihr Idol auch menschliche Schwächen besaß.

Duo wusste nicht wieso, aber er hatte plötzlich ein ganz dummes Gefühl. „Ist er allein weg? Und wie lang ist es her?" hackte er nach.

„Vielleicht so zehn Minuten," erklärte einer der Fans. „Aber das will nichts heißen bei dem Betrieb hier."

Duo drehte sich ab. Er war unruhig. Absolut unruhig. Irgendwas war hier nicht in Ordnung. Das spürte er einfach. Er wollte schon los gehen, als eine Hand auf seine Schulter fiel. Als er nach hinten sah, blickte ihm Jamie entgegen. „Willst du ihm nachgehen?" fragte das grüne Monster.

Duo nickte. „Ich weiß auch nicht, aber ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich das besser tun sollte." Dann drehte er sich wieder und wollte schon in die Richtung laufen, die sie vorhin als er selbst die Toilette besuchen wollte eingeschlagen hatten.

„Hey," hielt ihn Jamie noch einmal auf. „Heero ist garantiert nicht dorthin gegangen. Oben auf der Galerie sind auch Waschräume, dort kommen die normalen Besucher der Convention nie hin, eigentlich immer nur die Aussteller."

OK, das sah Duo ein. Es gab sicher auch Orte, an denen Heero nicht so gern von bewundernden Fans umringt sein mochte. „Danke" rief er Jamie noch zu, während er sich schon in die richtige Richtung begab. Erst einmal durch den VIP Bereich und dann über die Treppe zur Galerie.

Dank seines guten Orientierungssinns, hatte Duo auch keine Probleme den Weg zu finden. Und wirklich, kaum war er oben auf der Galerie angekommen, als er auch schon die Hinweisschilder zu den Waschräumen sah. Sehr praktisch. Von seiner unbestimmten Unruhe angetrieben ging er in die angegebene Richtung.

Jamie hatte nicht übertrieben, hier oben war es im Vergleich zu den vollen Hallen sehr ruhig. Zwar liefen auch hier Menschen durch die Gänge, aber es gab keine Massen.

Duo war gerade dabei, an einer Gangkreuzung nach rechts abzubiegen, als er weiter vorn Heero sehen konnte. Der rote Umhang hob sich auffällig von dem beigen Wänden ab. Heero stand vor den Türen, die zu den Waschräumen führten und schien sich in einem Gespräch zu befinden. Duo wollte schon erleichtert ausatmen. War Heero doch einfach nur über einen Fan gestolpert und konnte sich nicht loseisen?

Doch dann gefror das Blut in Duos Adern, als er erkannte, wer da Heero gegenüberstand und ihn durch eine drohende Haltung – und dadurch dass er einen Kopf größer war – gegen die Wand drängte. Es war Gordon! Und bei dem Gesichtsausdruck den Heero gerade trug, wurden sämtliche Beschützerinstinkte in Duo auf Hochtouren gebracht.

1 Das ist ein etwas abgewandeltes Zitat von Joss Whedon. In einem Interview auf der Serenity DVD sagt er in etwa, dass er lieber etwas dreht dass von 10 Leuten geliebt, als von 100 Leuten gemocht wird (ich hoffe ich hab die Zahlen nicht durcheinander gebracht). Das ist auf jeden Fall die grobe Übersetzung und ich fand das auch für Heeros Spiel sehr passend.

Übrigens sein Bericht über seine Erlebnisse auf der ComicCon (ebenfalls auf der DVD zu sehen) hat mich ein klein wenig zu einigen Ereignissen auf der Rollenspiel Convention inspiriert. Nichts spezielles, eher das Gefühl das er in dem Interview vermittelt hat.


	25. Gordon

**Titel:** Rollenspiel  
**Autor:** Laren  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** wie immer an Zanna knuddel.

Oh man, war das Kapitel schwer zu schreiben. seufz Deshalb hat es auch so lang gedauert….

Ich hoffe die Mühe hat sich gelohnt…

* * *

Das Blut rauschte in Duos Ohren, als er sah, dass Gordon Heero noch weiter an die Wand drängte. Heeros Gesichtsausdruck verhieß nichts gutes, und alles in Duo schrie danach seinem Freund zur Hilfe zu kommen. Gordon von Heero wegzuziehen und ihm einige auf die Nase geben, würde Duo nur zu gut zu pass kommen. Seine Finger juckten und wollten sich voller Vorfreude schon zu einer Faust zusammen ballen.

Aber es gab zwei Dinge die ihn von diesem Plan abhielten. Plötzlich – und eigentlich sogar unerwünscht – kam ihm so einiges aus den Gesprächen mit Nadine in den Sinn. Und er wusste in dem Moment mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass es verkehrt war wie ein Neandertaler auf Gordon zuzustürmen und ihn mit Gewalt von Heero zu entfernen. Zwar würde er sich dann für einige erfüllte Sekunden wie der Held in strahlender Rüstung vorkommen, aber das würde Heero nicht im Geringsten helfen.

Wie sollte Heero jemals sein Selbstwertgefühl gegenüber Gordon wieder aufbauen, wenn er nicht die Chance bekam selbst mit dem Zwerg fertig zu werden? Auch wenn es Duo gar nicht passte, es war für seinen Freund besser, wenn er sich jetzt etwas zurück hielt.

Der zweite Grund hatte sehr viel mit dem ersten zu tun. Denn kaum hatte Duo erkannt dass es besser war sich noch zurück zu halten, da konnte er auch sehen wie Heero seine Schultern straffte und einen Schritt von der Wand wegmachte, direkt auf Gordon zu.

Das war die Bestätigung, dass Heero vielleicht keine Hilfe brauchte. Und es war für Duo das eindeutige Zeichen, dass er den ehemaligen Wing Piloten diesen Kampf wirklich allein ausfechten lassen sollte.

Und so biss Duo die Zähne aufeinander und versuchte das Rauschen in seinen Ohren loszuwerden.

Trotzdem wollte er Heero auf keinen Fall allein lassen. Zum Glück stand direkt an der Wandgabelung eine große Grünpflanze an der Duo vorbei schauen musste um die beiden Kontrahenten zu sehen. Er würde an diesem Punkt stehen bleiben und von dort aus alles beobachten. Sollte der Zwerg Heero doch wieder in die absolute Bedrängnis bringen, dann konnte er sich immer noch auf seinen weißen Schimmel schwingen und Heero zur Hilfe eilen.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte Duo, wieso sein Freund nicht einfach den Fußboden mit Gordon aufwischte. Immerhin war er ein Gundam Pilot gewesen. In einem Kampf Mann gegen Mann würde ihm der Zwerg – auch wenn er Heero um einen Kopf überragte – nichts entgegensetzen können.

Aber dann schalt Duo sich einen Narren. Gordon hatte es in den letzten Jahren geschafft eine unheimliche Macht über Heero zu erlangen. Das hatte nichts mit körperlicher Kraft zu tun, sondern damit wie er den anderen Stück für Stück seines Selbstvertrauens beraubt hatte. Da war es kein Wunder, wenn Heero nicht einmal in der Lage war sich gegen den Zwerg zu wehren.

Duo schüttelte den Kopf, er wollte sich jetzt nicht weiter mit diesen Gedanken beschäftigen. Er wollte stattdessen genau verfolgen was dort in der Nähe der Toilette geschah. Und da er immerhin etliche Meter vom Ort des Geschehens entfernt war, musste er sein Gehör schon gut anstrengen um dann doch mitzubekommen was die beiden sagten. Da konnte er das Rauschen in seinen Ohren nicht wirklich gebrauchen.

„Kommst dir nach der großen Selbstbeweihräucherungsshow wohl ziemlich groß vor, was?" zischte Gordon ärgerlich.

„Lass mich in Ruhe," erklärte Heero und versuchte sich an Gordon vorbei zu drängen.

Doch dieser wich ihm nicht aus und versperrte weiter den Weg. „Ach," erklärte er mit triefendem Sarkasmus. „Bist du dir jetzt zu fein mit mir zu reden? Jetzt nachdem dir tausende ‚Fans' Standing Ovations gegeben haben? Wieviel hat sich Gwen das kosten lassen? Und war dein sexy Begleiter schon im Preis mit inbegriffen?"

Für einen Moment wirkte es so, als wenn Heero der Unterkiefer herunter geklappt wäre vor Erstaunen. Duo konnte es ihm gar nicht verdenken bei dem Unsinn, den Gordon gerade von sich gab.

„Was zum Geier, redest du da?" fragte deshalb auch Heero.

„Ach komm schon. Mir wurde berichtet, dass du schon den ganzen Tag von einem verdammt gut aussehenden Elfen begleitet wirst. Wie solltest du schon jemandem abgekommen, ohne dafür zu bezahlen?"

Das Blut rauschte wieder in Duos Ohren. Aber er konnte trotzdem alles hören. Und so entging ihm zum Glück nicht Heeros sarkastische Erwiderung. „Na, du musst es ja wissen, Gordon." Bei diesem Satz war Heeros Stimme so eisig, dass es Duo kalt den Rücken runter lief. Jeder normale Mensch würde jetzt Reißaus nehmen um sich nicht Heeros Zorn in den Weg zu stellen.

Aber Gordon schien diese Überlebensinstinkte nicht zu besitzen. Er grinste Heero nur anzüglich an und sagte: „Also, was kostet dich das Schneckchen am Tag? Und ist er nur schmückendes Beiwerk oder kannst du seine Dienste auch Nachts in Anspruch nehmen.? Wir wissen ja beide, dass du es so langsam mal wieder richtig nötig haben wirst."

Heeros Stirn war gerunzelt, er wirkte fast, als wenn ihm Rauch aus den Ohren stieg, so wütend war er. Duo bejubelte das. Es hatte lang genug gedauert, dass Heero wütend auf den Zwerg wurde. Da ließ er sich doch fast gerne von dem Arsch beschimpfen. „Dieses schmückende Beiwerk, wie du meinen Begleiter so schön nennst, ist Duo."

Für einen Moment wirkte es so, als wenn diese Neuigkeit Gordon aus dem Konzept bringen könnte. Er sah kurz verwirrt drein und sogar ein wenig ängstlich – auch wenn sich Duo das vielleicht sogar nur einbildete. Doch dann, viel schneller als erhofft, hatte sich Gordon wieder gefangen und spuckte weiter Gift und Galle.

„Ahhh, Duo. Ist dein Ex wieder aus der Versenkung hervor gekrochen und du kannst dich jetzt hinter seinem Mantelsaum verstecken? Darauf hast du doch schon so lange gehofft, nicht?"

Heero starrte den anderen nur an und machte einen halben Schritt zurück, ließ sich wieder von Gordon bedrängen. „Lass mich endlich in Ruhe," erklärte er auch nur ohne großen Nachdruck.

„Ich hab ins Schwarze getroffen, oder?" zischte Gordon. Dann beugte er sich vor. „Aber freu dich nicht zu früh Heero. Auch wenn Duo dich jetzt wieder ranlässt. Du weißt genau, dass du ihm nichts bedeutest."

„Das ist nicht wahr," brach es aus Heero hervor, während er sich versuchte wegzudrehen.

„Natürlich ist es wahr. Du wirst dich doch schließlich noch an damals erinnern. Als er dich wie Dreck behandelt und wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen gelassen hat."

Duo schnaubte wieder. Er musste sich unheimlich anstrengen nicht sofort auf dieses Arschloch loszugehen. Aber noch wollte er Heero die Chance lassen, sich gegen Gordon zu wehren. Und ja, er wollte auch wissen ob Heero ihn verteidigte. Er wusste, dass dies ziemlich selbstsüchtig war, aber seine Neugierde war stärker.

„Das ist nicht wahr," erklärte Heero.

„Und ob es das ist. Ich war schließlich dabei. Er hat dich wie Dreck behandelt und du hast ihn betrogen. Glaubst du er wird jemals etwas anderes in dir sehen, als einen von seinen unendlich vielen Aufrissen? Wenn ihm irgendwas an dir liegen würde, dann würde er sich für dich interessieren Heero und nicht nur mit dir schlafen."

Plötzlich lachte Heero auf. Dieses Geräusch schien nicht nur Duo zu erschrecken sondern auch Gordon. Dieser machte einen Schritt zurück und gab Heero damit genug Raum sich richtig aufzurichten.

„Gordon, was bist du doch für ein Arschloch," erklärte er immer noch mit einem Lachen im Tonfall.

„Was?" keifte Gordon zurück.

„Du versuchst mir Duo madig zu machen. Und womit? Mit Dingen die eher auf dich, als auf ihn zutreffen. Du bist es doch, der sich jahrelang von mir hat aushalten lassen. Und du hast dich nur für mich, bzw. für meine Arbeit, interessiert um noch mehr Kohle raus zuschlagen. Ich war dir doch schon immer egal. Aber Duo ist mein Freund. Anders als du hegt er keine Hintergedanken."

„Dein Freund, ja? Wie oft hat sich dein feiner Freund denn in den letzten Jahren bei dir blicken lassen? Zweimal im Jahr, und er hatte immer seine neueste Errungenschaft dabei im Arm. Mach dir doch keine falschen Hoffnungen."

Heero schüttelte den Kopf und ging einen weiteren Schritt auf Gordon zu. „Das mach ich auch nicht. Ich weiß dass ich alles mit meinem Fehler von damals kaputt gemacht hab. Aber zumindest kann ich Duos Freund sein. Und du sagst mir nicht, was ich hoffen darf und was nicht."

„Ohhhh du kannst sein Freund sein," ätzte Gordon. „Womit wir wieder beim Thema wären, Heero. Er interessiert sich nicht für das was du tust. Worüber willst du denn mit ihm reden? Alte Kriegsgeschichten? Darauf lässt sich keine Freundschaft aufbauen."

„Du bist so verbohrt, dass du gar nichts mehr mitbekommst Gordon. Duo und ich haben viele gemeinsame Interessen, nicht nur die Gundam Kriege."

„Nenn mir nur einen," forderte Gordon.

Heero lächelte. „Er schreibt als Max Samuel Fantasy Romane. Du weißt, die Serie die mir so gefallen hat. Ich werde daraus mein neues Spiel machen." Aber Heero war noch lange nicht fertig. Er ging einen weiteren Schritt auf Gordon zu, und diesmal musste der Zwerg zurückweichen. „Duo liebt Deathscythe. Und er ist dabei den Rekord zu brechen. Außerdem fängt er an sich an Rollenspielen zu versuchen. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er weiß dass er sich damals nicht immer wie ein Freund verhalten hat. Und ich hab ihm verziehen. Ich vertraue ihm wieder und er hat mir geholfen als du diese ganze Schlammschlacht angezettelt hast. Er ist mein Freund und daran wird niemand, nicht einmal du etwas ändern können."

„So, er ist dein Freund," brachte Gordon hektisch hervor. Er wirkte wie ein Mann, dem sämtlicher Wind aus den Segeln genommen wurde. Aber er konnte trotzdem nicht klein bei geben. „Wie naiv bist du eigentlich Heero? Das ganze ist doch nur ein großes Schauspiel. Inszeniert von deinem ‚Freund' der dich wieder in sein Bett zerren will. Ich kann zwar nicht verstehen wieso, mit einem Stück Holz kann man schließlich mehr Spaß haben als mit dir, aber was anderes steckt da doch auf keinen Fall dahinter."

Duo schäumte vor Wut. Und er hatte es in seinem Versteck nicht mehr ausgehalten. Er war zwar unheimlich stolz darauf, dass und wie Heero ihn verteidigt hatte. Aber da Gordon einfach keine Vernunft annehmen wollte und endlich verschwand, hielt er es für an der Zeit Heero zur Hilfe zu kommen. Die beiden Männer waren so in ihr Streitgespräch vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatten, wie sich eine kleine Gruppe Schaulustiger um sie gescharrt hatte und erst Recht nicht, dass sich Duo direkt neben sie stellte.

Doch als er seinen Arm um Heeros Hüfte schlang, wurde er von beiden bemerkt. Gordon warf ihm blitzende Blicke zu, die aber an Duo einfach abprallten. Heeros Blick war verwundert und ein wenig beschämt. Aber auch erleichtert. Der ehemalige Wing Pilot hatte sich zwar in diesem ‚Kampf' behauptet aber es hatte ihn nicht wenig Kraft gekostet. Das spürte Duo schon allein daran, dass der Mann in seinem Arm leicht zitterte.

„In einem gebe ich dir Recht, Gordon," erklärte er ohne große Umschweife. „Ich habe Hintergedanken. Ich will Heero wieder, aber nicht so wie du denkst. Ich will ihn als meinen Lebenspartner. Denn ich liebe ihn und habe ihn schon immer geliebt." Er hatte zwar eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, diese Tatsachen einfach so in die Öffentlichkeit hinaus zu posaunen, zumindest nicht bevor er mit Heero darüber in Ruhe geredet hatte und alles geklärt war. Aber er konnte seinen Mund einfach nicht halten. Er wollte Gordon beweisen wie unendlich falsch er doch lag.

„Liebst mich…?" stammelte Heero.

Doch Gordon übertönte das. „Das sind ja ganz neue Neuigkeiten," sagte er hämisch.

„Nein, sind sie nicht," erwiderte Duo. „Und wenn ich nicht so dumm gewesen wäre, und euch euer Schauspiel für die Presse vom Glücklichen Paar nicht abgenommen hätte, dann hätte ich schon vor Jahren um Heero gekämpft. Ihn aus deinen elendigen Klauen befreit. Du bist Abschaum Gordon. Und mir tut jede Sekunde leid die Heero unter dir leiden musste."

„Ha," erklärte Gordon. „Das sagt der Richtige, du hast ihn schließlich abserviert."

„Ja, und das war der größte Fehler meines Lebens. Ein Fehler für den Heero bezahlen musste. Aber ich werde versuchen das wieder gut zu machen." Kam es ihm nur so vor, oder entspannte sich Heero in seinem Arm? Auf jeden Fall fühlte es sich gut an.

„Was zahlt er dir dafür, dass du das sagst?"

Bevor Duo noch etwas sagen konnte, mischte sich wieder Heero ein. „Du verstehst es wirklich nicht, oder? Nicht jeder und nicht alles ist käuflich. Freundschaft ist nicht käuflich. Genauso wenig wie Liebe. Wenn du das nicht begreifen kannst, dann tust du mir wirklich Leid. Gordon. Dann bist du ein verdammt armes Würstchen."

Duo konnte nur mit Mühe ein Lachen unterdrücken. Gerade mit dem ‚armen Würstchen' hatte Heero ins Schwarze getroffen. Und nicht nur das, damit hatte er den anderen auch zu dem Zwerg zurück geschrumpft der er im richtigen Leben war.

Gordon schnaubte vor Wut. Aber ihm schienen keine neuen Argumente, oder keine neuen Beschimpfungen einzufallen. Deshalb drehte er sich weg und ging. „Das wird noch Konsequenzen haben," erklärte er ärgerlich.

Duo hätte vor Freude jubeln können. Aber etwas anderes war wichtiger. Er drehte sich zu Heero um und sah dem ehemaligen Wing Piloten tief in die Augen. Der andere war immer noch etwas verwirrt und geschockt von den Ereignissen aber seine Augen schimmerten Hoffnungsvoll. „Du liebt mich?" fragte er mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

Duo hob die freie Hand und streichelte kurz über Heeros Gesicht. Denn beugte er sich vor und hauchte einen kurzen Kuss auf dessen Mund. „Ja, ich liebe dich. Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen, dass ich es dir nicht früher gesagt hab. Aber.."

Doch in diesem Moment ertönte wieder die Stimme von Gordon in einer sehr unangenehmen Lautstärke. „Das werdet ihr beide noch bereuen," kreischte er über den ganzen Flur. „Ich werde euch fertig machen, ich werde euch durch den Dreck ziehen. Was glaubt ihr, wird die Presse daraus machen, wenn sie erfährt dass Heero sich seinen neuen Bettpartner mit diesem Spiele-Geschäft kaufen muss? Wenn ich mit euch beiden fertig bin, dann könnt ihr euch nirgendwo mehr auf der Straße blicken lassen! Und niemand wird Heero bei der nächsten Convention zu jubeln!"

Duo hatte von dem Zwerg endgültig genug. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken hatte er in einer schnellen Bewegung seinen Bogen gezückt und einen Pfeil in die Sehne gespannt. Und dann, wie in Zeitlupe ließ er die Sehne los und der Pfeil flog in Gordons Richtung. Traf den Zwerg, der sich inzwischen endlich wieder umgedreht hatte, mitten in den Hintern. Zwar hatte Duo noch nie mit Pfeil und Bogen geschossen, aber er war immerhin ein Gundam Pilot gewesen und wusste wie man zielte. „Uuups," erklärte er süffisant als Gordon schreiend zusammen brach. „Der Pfeil muss sich von allein gelöst haben."


	26. Die Aussprache

**Titel:** Rollenspiel  
**Autor:** Laren  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** wie immer an Zanna knuddel.

So, auch bei Rollenspiel geht es weiter. Und es nähert sich auch langsam dem Ende. freu

Viel Spaß

- - -

Irgendwie brach danach das Chaos aus. Gordon schrie wie am Spieß und die Traube an Schaulustigen um sie herum wurde immer größer. Trotz allem konnte Duo ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, immerhin sah Gordon mit dem Pfeil im Hintern sehr viel besser aus. Fand zumindest Duo.

„Oh Gott Duo, was hast du getan?" hauchte Heero entsetzt.

Das ließ Duo für eine Sekunde seinen Siegesrausch vergessen. Und für einen Moment dachte er, dass sich Heero vielleicht Sorgen um das Arschloch machen würde. Doch als er sich zu Heero umdrehte, sah er, dass dieser nur Augen für ihn hatte, den Zwerg nicht einmal beachtete. Schnell ließ Duo den Bogen zu Boden fallen und schlang seinen Arm wieder um Heeros Hüfte. Dann zog er den anderen dicht an sich heran. „Mach dir keine Sorgen," flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.

„Duo er wird…" fing Heero an mit leicht brüchiger Stimme zu sagen.

Doch er wurde dann von einem aufgeregten Schrei von Gordon unterbrochen. „Polizei, ich verlange die Polizei! Ich wurde angeschossen! Das wirst du noch bereuen, Duo Maxwell!"

Duo konnte über die Drohung nur lachen, doch er bemerkte wie Heero in seinem Arm bei jedem Wort zitterte. Das war es wohl also vor dem Heero sich sorgte. „Heero, der macht sich doch nur lächerlich," beeilte er sich deshalb den anderen zu beruhigen.

„Das hoffe ich," erklärte Heero und lehnte sich tiefer in die Umarmung.

Dann ging alles relativ schnell. Trotz der großen Menschenmenge hatten sich ein paar Sanitäter in Windeseile den Weg an den Ort des Geschehens gebahnt. Duo konnte sehen, wie sie Gordon wohl ein Schmerzmittel verabreichten und ihn auf eine Trage verfrachteten um ihn dann ins nächste Krankenhaus zu bringen. Scheinbar war der Pfeil nicht ganz so leicht zu entfernen.

Und noch während sie Gordon davon trugen hörte der Zwerg nicht auf zu schimpfen und zu lamentieren. „Das wird dich noch teuer zu stehen kommen! Ich werde dich vernichten! Ich werde euch beide vernichten!" skandierte er.

Duo schloss müde seine Augen, vielleicht hätte er doch lieber Gordon den Kiefer brechen sollen. Dann hätte der zumindest Ruhe geben müssen. „Glaub ihm nicht," flüsterte er noch einmal Heero beruhigend zu. Er wollte nicht das der andere sich unnötig sorgen machte.

„Was ist hier passiert?" fragte plötzlich Jamie.

Duo blinzelte, er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass der andere auch hier war. „Was machst du denn hier?" fragte er deshalb perplex.

„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, weil es so lang gedauert hat. Deshalb bin ich euch nachgegangen. Also was ist passiert?"

Duo seufzte, aber er sah keinen Grund Jamie nicht einzuweihen. Sowieso, bei den vielen Leuten die alles gesehen und gehört hatten, würden entsprechende Gerüchte jetzt wohl schon wie ein Lauffeuer durch die Messehallen laufen. „Gordon hat Heero hier aufgelauert und ihn fertig gemacht. Ich bin dazu gekommen und hab ihm höflich aber bestimmt gesagt dass er mir mal den Buckel runterrutschen kann. Dann ist er gegangen, hat aber noch alle möglichen Drohungen ausgestoßen und mir ist ein Pfeil ausgerutscht."

Das grüne Monster zog seine Augenbrauen fragend hoch. „Ausgerutscht?"

„Ja," bestätigte Duo. „Im einen Moment war er noch im Bogen gespannt und im anderen saß er schon in Gordons Hintern. Weiß wirklich nicht wieso sich der Pfeil gelöst hat." Das war zumindest die Geschichte bei der Duo bleiben würde.

Jamie seufzte tief. „Ok, ich denke das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben. Aber lasst mich das alles regeln. Ich bleib hier und werde mit den Offiziellen reden. Gab es Zeugen?"

Duo zeigte einmal in die Runde. „Jeder in der ersten Reihe nehme ich mal an."

„Gut, ihr solltet gehen. Die Presse hat garantiert Wind davon bekommen und es wäre nicht gut wenn die hier über euch herfallen."

„Kein Problem, ich werde Heero nach Hause bringen."

Doch endlich regte sich Heero. „Nein. Ich will wieder zurück zum Wing Stand."

Das überraschte Duo schon, denn Heero wirkte vollkommen ausgelaugt und alle Beschützerinstinkte in Duo wollten ihn so schnell wie möglich in Sicherheit bringen und dort am besten erst einmal in Watte packen. „Bist du dir sicher?" hakte er deshalb nach.

Heero nickte. „Die Autogramstunde ist noch nicht zu Ende. Es wäre eine große Enttäuschung für die Fans. Das ist Gordon nicht wert," trotzig hatte Heero sein Kinn nach vorne geschoben.

Duo musste sehr an sich halten um seinen Freund nicht hier und jetzt zu küssen. Stattdessen drückte er ihn nur dichter an sich. „In Ordnung, wenn du es so willst."

„Sagt Gwen, sie soll die Sicherheit am Stand verstärken. Wenn keine Reporter an den Stand gelassen werden, habt ihr halbwegs Ruhe. Oh und wenn Gwen das arrangiert hat, dann schickt sie am besten zu mir, damit wir gemeinsam hier alles in Ordnung bringen."

Duo nickte. Dann führte er Heero durch die Menge an Schaulustigen. Er hoffte nur, dass Jamie und Gwen die ganze Geschichte wirklich schnell erledigen konnten. Nicht dass er sich wirklich irgendwelche Sorgen machte, aber Heero tat es, und das wollte er so schnell wie möglich entkräften.

Am Stand angelangt, redete Duo wie versprochen mit Gwen, während Heero sich wieder unter seine Fans begab. Er harrte noch ein paar Stunden auf der Convention auf, redete mit allen freundlich und tat sein bestes um den Besuchern nicht die Convention zu vermiesen. Aber Duo merkte nur zu gut, wie angespannt Heero war. Und wie erschöpft. Aber jedes Mal, wenn Duo vorschlug doch zu gehen, blockte Heero ab. Der ehemalige Wing Pilot hatte sich vorgenommen das hier durchzuziehen und das würde er auch tun.

Und um ehrlich zu sein, Duo hatte auch nicht wirklich etwas dagegen, wenn sie noch nicht sofort nach Hause zurückgingen. Denn dort wartete die große Aussprache auf sie beide. Ein Gedanke, der nicht nur Freude in Duo auslöste. Es würde sicherlich nicht einfach für sie beide werden, über alles zu sprechen. Aber immer, wenn Heero ihm einen kurzen Blick mit einem fast verschüchterten Lächeln zuwarf, wurde es Duo warm ums Herz. Außerdem, er hatte ihm schon gesagt, dass er ihn liebte und Heero hatte nicht protestiert. Was sollte da jetzt noch groß für Probleme auf sie warten? Zumindest redete sich Duo das ein um sich Mut zu machen.

Ein paar Stunden später allerdings wirkte es so, als würde Heero jede Sekunde vor Erschöpfung zusammenklappen, weshalb Duo auch keine Proteste mehr gelten ließ und seinen Freund mit sanfter Gewalt von der Convention entfernte. Aber so sehr schien sich Heero auch gar nicht mehr dagegen zu wehren, denn plötzlich sackte er praktisch in Duos Armen zusammen und sagte, „Bring mich nach Hause." Und es hätte schon die Welt untergehen müssen, damit Duo diesem Befehl nicht nachgekommen wäre.

Gwen hatte wie immer mitgedacht und schon einen Wagen für sie bereitstellen lassen. Zwar hatten die beiden ja immer noch das Hotelzimmer in das sie sich hätten zurückziehen können, aber Heero wollte nach Hause. Und auch Duo hielt es für besser, wenn sie für die Aussprache an einem vertrauten Ort wären. Die Fahrt zu ihrem Appartement verlief nahezu schweigend, aber das konnte auch daran liegen, dass sie nicht unbedingt wollten dass der Fahrer alles mitbekam. Und daran, dass Heero fast einschlief. Der ganze Tag schien kräftemäßig unheimlich an ihm gezerrt zu haben. Duos Herz schwoll vor Stolz an, als er daran dachte, wie sein Freund dem Zwerg die Stirn geboten hatte. Endlich schien sich Heero aus dessen Fängen befreit zu haben.

- - -

In der Wohnung angekommen, führte Duo Heero ins Wohnzimmer und sorgte dafür, dass sein Freund sich auf das Sofa setzte, dann wickelte er ihn in eine Wolldecke. Zwar war es nicht übermäßig kalt, aber Heero zitterte schon seit der Aktion mit Gordon. Wahrscheinlich die Erschöpfung oder der Schock. Aber wie auch immer, etwas mehr Wärme konnte nichts schaden.

Er war gerade dabei die letzte Ecke fest zu stopfen, als Heero ihn direkt ansah und fragte, „Stimmt das, was du vorhin gesagt hast? Du liebst mich?"

Ein warmes Lächeln breitete sich auf Duos Gesicht aus. „Ja," sagte er schlicht.

Leider schien Heero darauf verwirrt zu reagieren. „Aber wieso? Wieso jetzt?"

Duo seufzte und setzte sich neben Heero auf das Sofa. „Heero, erinnerst du dich, wie ich dir heute Morgen erklärt hab, ich müsste dir unbedingt etwas sagen?"

Heero nickte.

„Das war es was ich dir sagen wollte. Ich liebe dich und ich möchte dich zurück an meiner Seite haben."

Heero schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Aber wieso?"

Es war zum verzweifeln, zwar hatte Heero sich gegen Gordon aufgelehnt aber Heero schien immer noch an dessen Worte dass niemand sonst ihn haben wollte zu glauben. Aber diesmal musste Duo das bis zum Ende durch diskutieren. Musste den anderen dazu bringen einzusehen, dass er es wert war geliebt zu werden. „Wieso ich dich liebe? Ich kann es dir nicht genau sagen. Vielleicht weil du intelligent und schön bist, weil du mein bester Freund bist… such dir irgendeinen Grund aus. Ich weiß nur, dass ich in all den letzten Jahren etwas wichtiges in meinem Leben vermisst hab. Trotz all der Erfolge, trotz all des Ruhmes hat immer irgendwas gefehlt. Du hast gefehlt, nur hat es mich in meiner Blindheit so viele Jahre gekostet das auch einzusehen. Ich liebe dich und ich hab dich immer schon geliebt!"

„Lüg mich nicht an," herrschte Heero ihn mit einer Kälte an die Duo nicht erwartet hätte. Dann drehte sich der ehemalige Wing Pilot zur Seite.

Doch Duo fasste mit beiden Händen Heeros Gesicht und zwang ihn mit sanften Druck zurück. „Wieso glaubst du dass ich lüge?" fragte er ruhig. Er wusste das er sich von harschen Worten nicht abschrecken lassen durfte. Heero war im Moment sehr verwirrt und verletzlich. Trotzdem hatte die Anklage wehgetan.

„Du kannst nicht jetzt, nach so vielen Jahren ankommen und behaupten dass du mich schon immer geliebt hast. Wenn das wahr wäre, wieso hast du mich damals so behandelt? Ich hab so viel versucht um dir beizustehen, dir zu helfen. Aber du hast mich immer wieder davon gestoßen. Hast mich behandelt wie Dreck und dann… dann ist alles aus den Fugen geraten. Du kannst jetzt nicht behaupten dass du mich da geliebt hast." Heeros Stimme war aufgeregt und das Zittern wurde stärker.

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken nahm Duo den anderen einfach in die Arme und drückte ihn solange bis das Zittern nachließ. Dann schaute er ihm tief in die Augen. „Heero, ich weiß dass ich damals ein Arsch war. Ich hatte Probleme, wirklich schlimme Probleme und ich hab es an dir ausgelassen. Es tut mir leid und ich hoffe du hast mir inzwischen verziehen oder kannst es irgendwann."

„Ich hab versucht dir zu helfen, aber du hast es nicht zugelassen. Hast mich nur noch weiter von dir weggestoßen. Du hättest dir von mir helfen lassen sollen."

Duo seufzte. „Ich weiß Heero. Und wenn du willst werde ich mich für jede Aktion damals einzeln entschuldigen. Aber so schlimm es sich auch anhört, du konntest mir nicht helfen. Ich war am Abgrund, ich kam mit der neuen Situation nicht zurecht und dein Erfolg, deine Veränderungen haben mich nur noch mehr zum Abgrund getrieben. Ich war neidisch auf dich. Und das ist etwas Schreckliches."

„Aber wenn du mich liebst, wieso konntest du dann neidisch sein?" fragte Heero verwundert.

Duo lachte trocken auf. „Schon erschreckend, oder? Aber so war es. Ich war in einer Situation aus der ich allein nicht heraus kam, aber leider konnte die Person die ich liebte mir nicht helfen. Ich dachte das würde bedeuten, dass es doch keine Liebe ist. Aber eigentlich hat es nur bedeutet dass ich von einer anderen Seite aus Hilfe brauchte. Nur hab ich damals nicht so gesehen und es an dir ausgelassen. Es tut mir leid."

Heero kniff seine Augen kurz zusammen. „Es war so schrecklich. Egal was ich auch gemacht hab, es hat dir nicht gepasst. Du hast mich kritisiert, mich beschimpft und vor deinen Freunden hast du dich für mich geschämt. Ich kam mir so hilflos und so tollpatschig vor. Ich hab alles versucht, aber ich konnte dich nicht erreichen."

„Ich weiß, und ich kann nur wiederholen wie leid es mir tut. Ich war ein Arsch, das lässt sich leider nicht mehr ändern, aber ich hoffe dass du weißt dass ich nicht mehr so bin. Ich hoffe die letzten Wochen haben dir gezeigt, dass ich erwachsen geworden bin."

Heero seufzte, er schien in seiner Erinnerung gefangen zu sein. „Ich hab dich so unendlich geliebt, Duo. Und jedes mal wenn du mich weggestoßen hast, hat es schrecklich wehgetan. Die Wochen wo wir uns nur noch gestritten haben – ich war es so leid. Aber ich hab immer gehofft dass ich dir irgendwann genügen würde, dass ich es dir irgendwann recht machen würde."

Es war ein bittersüßer Augenblick für Duo von Heero zu hören, dass er ihn geliebt hatte. Lag es wirklich nur an seiner eigenen Ignoranz, dass sie damals so auseinander gebrochen waren? Hatten sie jetzt doch wieder eine Chance? Aber in diese Überlegungen schob sich eine weitere Frage. Wenn Heero ihn damals geliebt hatte, wie kam da Gordon ins Spiel? Duo wusste dass er wahrscheinlich nicht fair war, aber dieser Betrug schmerzte ihn immens. „Wieso hast du mit Gordon geschlafen?" fragte er bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte.

„Es tut mir leid," hauchte Heero und wollte sich wieder wegdrehen.

Doch jetzt wollte Duo endlich eine Antwort auf diese Frage haben. Wie konnte Heero mit diesem Zwerg ins Bett steigen, wenn er ihn doch angeblich geliebt hatte? Anders als er selbst schien er damals ja wohl schon gewusst zu haben dass es Liebe war. Das passte nicht zusammen und seine Verwirrung machte Duo leicht ärgerlich. „Verdammt, sag mir endlich wieso!" herrschte er den anderen an.

Doch schon in der Sekunde wo er sah wie sich Heeros Gesichtszüge vor Schmerz verzogen, hätte sich Duo am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen und die Frage zurück genommen. Nur das manche Dinge nicht zurück zu nehmen waren.

„Ich weiß es nicht," erklärte Heero.

Duos Kinnladen klappte nach unten. „Du weißt es nicht?" wiederholte er ungläubig.

Heero schwieg. Solange bis Duo sich vorbeugte und ihn sanft an der Schulter stupste. „Bitte rede mit mir," flehte er.

Dann brach es scheinbar endlich aus Heero heraus. „Ich war so sauer auf dich.! Ich hatte mich so sehr auf die Convention gefreut und du hast dich nur darüber lustig gemacht. Hast mir die schlimmsten Dinge an den Kopf geworfen, dabei hab ich mit dem Rollenspiel doch nur angefangen um dich glücklich zu machen. Aber alles was ich tat hat dir nicht gepasst und mich begleiten wolltest du auch nicht. Ich war ärgerlich und ich wollte zumindest für das Wochenende unsere ewigen Streits vergessen." Heero schluckte schwer, während Duo seinen Freund nur erschrocken ansah.

„Gordon ist die ganze Zeit an meiner Seite gewesen und hat mit mir geflirtet. Ich hab zunächst nicht darauf geachtet, schließlich wusste er ja das ich mit dir zusammen bin. Aber Samstag Abend bei der Feier hab ich wohl ein bisschen zuviel getrunken – obwohl ich dachte dass ich nur ein paar Bier gehabt hätte. Ich kann mich an den Abend selbst nicht mehr sehr gut erinnern, aber die anderen haben mir erzählt dass ich wohl ziemlich betrunken gewesen bin." Er kniff wieder seine Augen zusammen. Duo hätte ihn am liebsten jetzt schon in den Arm genommen und getröstet, aber er war zu gebannt von Heeros Erzählung.

„Und dann am nächsten Morgen bin ich aufgewacht und wusste nicht einmal mehr was seit dem Abend passiert war. Aber es war sehr klar dass ich mit Gordon geschlafen hab. Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern. Ich weiß das mit dem Alkohol ist keine Entschuldigung, aber ich weiß wirklich nichts mehr."

Duo stöhnte auf, ihm lief es eiskalt über den Rücken. Dieser verdammte Bastard Gordon. So wie es sich von Heero anhörte – und Duo hatte keine Zweifel daran – dann hatte sich dieses Schwein Heeros Zustand zu Nutze gemacht. Wenn sogar die anderen erkannt hatte, dass Heero betrunken war, dann hätte er es auch wissen müssen. Und verdammt noch mal seine Finger von Heero lassen sollen. Duo knurrte.

Heero zuckte zusammen. „Es tut mir so leid, ich wollte nicht," stammelte er und Tränen begannen aus seinen Augenwinkeln zu laufen.

Duo schallt sich einen Narren. Jetzt dachte Heero dass er auf ihn sauer war. So schnell es ging, nahm er den anderen wieder in seine Arme und streichelte ihn. „Schhhh... es wird ja alles wieder gut," murmelte er.

Aber Heero hörte ihn nicht wirklich. Zwar hatte er seine Arme aus der Wolldecke befreit und klammerte sich jetzt an Duo, aber er schien sich nicht wirklich zu beruhigen. „Ich wollte nur noch nach Hause und mit dir reden. Ich dachte du würdest irgendeine Lösung wissen. Aber als ich es dir gebeichtet hab, da bist du so kalt gewesen. Bist einfach aufgestanden und aus unserem Schlafzimmer ausgezogen. Hast mich einfach weggestoßen."

„Oh Gott Heero. Ich war unter Schock…" presste Duo hervor.

„Und dann am nächsten Wochenende… da hast du… da hast du..." Heero verschluckte sich und konnte nicht weiter sprechen.

„Heero, es tut mir so leid, ich war ein Arsch. Ich hab's damals nicht verstanden," erklärte Duo, aber er bezweifelte immer noch, dass Heero ihn wirklich hörte, denn er schien in seiner eigenen Erinnerung gefangen zu sein.

„Da wusste ich, dass ich dich verloren hab. Es hat so wehgetan. Aber ich konnte nichts machen. Ich wusste dass es zu Ende war. Du wolltest mich nicht mehr. Was ja auch verständlich ist, ich bin kalt, gefühllos und hab dich betrogen. Niemand kann jemanden wie mich wollen. Nur Gordon. Er hat immer wieder angerufen und irgendwann, irgendwann als ich endlich eingesehen hab das du nicht zurück kommst, da hab ich ihm dann nachgegeben."

Duo war bereit sich mal wieder selbst in den Hintern zu treten. So wie sich das anhörte, hätten sie schon damals Chancen gehabt alles wieder gerade zu biegen. Aber er hatte sich in seinem verletzten Stolz schmollend zurückgezogen und Gordon freie Bahn gelassen. Aber das würde er jetzt nicht mehr zulassen. „Heero," rief er beinahe aufgebracht. „Heero hör mir zu."

Der andere wollte wieder zur Seite blicken, aber Duo hielt sein Gesicht fest und blickte ihm tief in die Augen. „Das war damals. Und es tut mir leid. Und ich weiß dass es dir auch leid tut. Aber lass das nicht alles überdecken. Ich liebe dich immer noch. Und die letzten Wochen hier mit dir waren die schönsten meines Lebens. Gib uns beiden bitte noch eine zweite Chance. Ich kann nicht ungeschehen machen, was damals passiert ist, aber ich schwör dir, diesmal meine ich es ernst."

„Ich hab nie aufgehört dich zu lieben," erklärte Heero leise.

Duo jauchzte vor Freude. „Heißt dass wir sind wieder zusammen?" vergewisserte er sich.

Heero schaute wieder weg. „Ich bin es nicht wert, Duo. Du solltest deine Zeit nicht mit mir verschwenden."

Jetzt wurde Duo wirklich sauer. Nicht auf Heero, sondern natürlich auf den Zwerg, aber seine Stimme wurde trotzdem lauter. „Verdammt noch mal Heero. Wann geht es endlich in deinen Kopf, dass Gordon Unrecht hat? Meine Zeit mit dir verschwenden? Das ist keine Verschwendung! Die letzten Jahre ohne dich waren eine Verschwendung! Du hast es doch vorhin selbst gesagt, wir passen zueinander, ergänzen einander. Ich liebe dich, ich will mit dir zusammen sein. In guten und in schlechten Zeiten. Und du kannst nicht behaupten, dass du mich nicht liebst."

„Natürlich tu ich das."

„Na also, wieso sollten wir dann nicht zusammen sein?"

„Es wird nicht einfach."

„Na und? Dann müssen wir halt härter darum kämpfen. Ich weiß auch dass es nicht von heute auf morgen wieder gut wird, oder dass wir uns niemals wieder streiten werden. Aber das ist noch lange kein Grund es nicht zu versuchen."

Heero hatte ihn die ganze Zeit mit großen Augen angestarrt. „Ist das dein ernst?" fragte er dann ungläubig.

Duo beugte sich vor und küsste den anderen. Es war kein tiefer Kuss, aber er war wunderbar und Heeros Hände begannen ihn dichter an sich heran zu ziehen. „So ernst war mir noch niemals etwas in meinem Leben," verkündete Duo.

„Dann ist es ja gut," erwiderte Heero und küsste ihn erneut.


	27. Wieder zusammen

**Titel:** Rollenspiel  
**Autor:** Laren  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** wie immer an Zanna knuddel.

Und weiter geht's. Ich hoffe das ihr noch immer Spaß an dieser ‚kleinen' Geschichte habt.

* * *

Wenn Duo naiv angenommen hätte, dass nach dem großen Gespräch mit Heero und ihrem Entschluss wieder zusammen zu sein, alles Friede Freude Eierkuchen werden würde, dann wäre Duo herb enttäuscht worden. Zum Glück war ihm vorher schon klar gewesen, dass es bei so vielen offenen Wunden und schlimmen Erinnerungen nicht leicht werden würde.

Und so war er die erste Zeit ständig auf der Hut, versuchte jede Gefühlsregung von Heero schon im voraus zu erkennen und alles richtig zu machen. Heero schien es nicht anders zu ergehen und so tanzten sie beinahe ängstlich umeinander herum. Beide mit der Befürchtung, dass bei einem Schritt in die falsche Richtung ihre Liebe wie ein instabiles Kartenhaus ineinander fallen würde.

Zumindest diese totale Unsicherheit wurde mit jedem Tag besser. Mit jedem Morgen, den sie zusammen aufwachten, mit jeder Umarmung die sie teilten schienen sie beide mehr und mehr zu begreifen, dass sie jetzt wirklich wieder zusammen waren.

Natürlich waren auch diese Gesten nicht immer einfach. Heero schien eine absolute Scheu vor Intimität zu haben. Zwar genoss er Duos Umarmungen und die Küsse, aber dass er selbst etwas initiierte kam so gut wie niemals vor. Fast scheu wartete er darauf dass Duo den ersten Schritt machte, so als wenn er es nicht riskieren wollte um etwas zu bitten und dann abgewiesen zu werden.

Diese Scheu spielte sich natürlich auch beim Sex wieder. Oh, nicht dass sie sofort versucht hätten miteinander zu schlafen. Auch wenn sich Duo so unendlich danach sehnte auch auf diese Weise wieder mit Heero zusammen zu sein, war ihm von vornherein klar gewesen, dass es nicht gut für ihre Beziehung wäre, wenn er sofort mit Heero Sex gehabt hätte. Und so hatten sie es die ersten Tage bei Umarmungen und Küssen belassen, um sich dann langsam weiter vor zu arbeiten.

Doch auch als sie nach knapp einer Woche versuchten Liebe zu machen, war Heero mehr als nur scheu. Es passte nicht zu dem Bild, dass Duo immer noch von dem anderen hatte. In seiner Erinnerung war der Sex mit Heero immer unglaublich aufregend und überwältigend gewesen. Jetzt wagte es Heero kaum, ihn im Bett zu streicheln. Es wirkte so, als wenn er sich nicht trauen würde sich gehen zu lassen, leidenschaftlich zu sein. Da Heero früher damit nie Probleme gehabt hatte, war das wohl eine weitere Hinterlassenschaft aus seiner gemeinsamen Zeit mit Gordon.

Doch Duo ließ sich davon nicht frustrieren. Bildlich gesprochen, biss er die Zähne zusammen und nahm sich vor auch diese Hürde zu überwinden. Und er überhäufte Heero bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit mit Zärtlichkeiten. Versuchte ihn so aus seinem Schneckenhaus wieder hervor zu locken.

Die Tage nach dem Gespräch waren fast wie im Flug verlaufen, auch wenn so unendlich viel geschehen war. Direkt am nächsten Morgen waren sie zunächst von etlichen Telefonanrufen überhäuft worden. Am Abend zuvor hatten sie das Telefon ausgeschaltet und jetzt versuchten alle ihre Freunde mit ihnen in Kontakt zu treten.

Als erstes erwischte sie Quatre. Der blonde Mann hatte aus den Zeitungen erfahren was auf der Convention geschehen war und war ziemlich aufgeregt, so aufgeregt dass Trowa ihn die ganze Zeit über im Arm halten musste, oder er wäre wohl zehn Zentimeter über dem Boden geschwebt.

Duo und Heero gelang es zum Glück recht schnell ihren Freund wieder etwas zu beruhigen. Duo erzählte was genau am Vortag geschehen war, was wohl nicht ganz mit den Horrorgeschichten übereinstimmte, die Gordon über die Presse verlauten ließ.

„Ehrlich, diesmal solltest du wirklich eine einstweilige Verfügung dagegen erwirken," hatte Quatre erklärt.

Heero schien aber genauso wenig begeistert von dieser Idee wie schon zuvor bei dem ersten Rufmord. „Ich will das nicht noch unnötig hochkochen Quatre. Du kennst doch meine Meinung."

Ihr Freund hatte tief geseufzt. „Ja, du hast sie mir ja ausführlich erklärt. Aber diesmal ist es anders. Er greift nicht nur dich an, sondern berichtet dass Duo ein gemeingefährlicher Irrer ist, der ihn ohne Grund angegriffen hat. Und diesmal lässt er sich nicht über etwas aus, dass nur du und Gordon wissen können, diesmal spricht er über einen Streit den ihr in der Öffentlichkeit hattet. Es gab doch Zeugen. Mach dieses Schwein endlich mundtot."

Daraufhin hatte Heero wirklich nachdenklich ausgesehen. Besonders als Quatre erwähnt hatte, dass Gordon sich jetzt über Duo ausließ. Nach einigen Momenten hatte Heero dann genickt. „Ok, ich werde darüber nachdenken. Und mit Gwen reden. Wenn sie auch der gleichen Meinung ist, dann werden wir rechtliche Schritte einleiten."

Daraufhin war Quatre in einem derartigen Jubel ausgebrochen, dass Duo lächelnd Trowa anstarrte. „Was ist denn in Q gefahren?" fragte er den großen, schweigsamen Mann.

Auch Trowa lächelte kurz. „Er ist nur aus dem Häuschen, weil er sich die ganze Zeit schon darauf freut es Gordon endlich heimzuzahlen. Das Heero sich bisher geweigert hat, hat ihm ganz schön zu schaffen gemacht. Er mag es nicht gern, untätig daneben zu stehen, wenn einem Freund wehgetan wird."

Oh wie gut Duo das verstehen konnte. Seit dem allerersten Zeitungsbericht, nein sogar schon seit Heero ihm von der Trennung und dem Grund dazu erzählt hatte, hatte es ihm in den Fingern gejuckt es Gordon mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen. „Zumindest hatte er gestern ein Pfeil im Arsch. Er verdient zwar noch viel mehr, aber es war ein Anfang."

„Guter Schuss," bemerkte Trowa anerkennend.

„Nur das Gordon das jetzt ausnutzt um die Öffentlichkeit gegen Duo aufzuwiegeln," erklärte Heero besorgt.

Daraufhin hatte Duo ihm seinen Arm umgelegt und versucht ihn zu beruhigen: „Du hast den Zwerg doch gestern gehört, er hatte sowieso vor mich durch den Dreck zu ziehen. Jetzt wo wir wieder zusammen sind bin ich genauso ein Ziel für ihn wie du."

„Aber du hättest ihm nicht noch extra Munition liefern müssen," hatte Heero erwidert.

Doch das war von Quatres Sturm der Überraschung fast untergegangen. „Ihr seid wieder zusammen?" hatte er atemlos gefragt.

Duo hatte nur genickt und seinen Griff um Heero verstärkt.

„Endlich!" war Quatres Kommentar gewesen. Dann hatte sich ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht gebildet. „Sieben Jahre lang hab ich mir den Mund fusselig geredet! Meinen Glückwunsch. Ach und Duo, solltest du Heero noch einmal so weh tun, dann werde ich dich kastrieren."

„Autsch!" hatte Duo erwidert, wobei er sich nicht klar war, ob er belustigt oder besorgt sein sollte.

„Ich mein es ernst Duo. Ihr zwei seid für einander geschaffen. Also versau es nicht wieder."

„Keine Sorge," hatte Duo ihn beruhigt. „Diesmal ist es für immer."

Danach hatten sie das Gespräch beendet, doch das Vidphone blieb nicht lange still. Kaum hatte Quatre aufgelegt, als auch schon Gwen anrief.

Sie wusste ebenfalls von den verleumderischen Artikeln zu berichten. Und sie schien genau wie Quatre ziemlich empört über die Berichterstattung zu sein. Als sie von Heero hörte, dass er tatsächlich darüber nachdachte dagegen vorzugehen hatte sie zustimmend genickt. „Vielleicht sollten wir das diesmal tatsächlich tun. Ich werde das mal mit der Rechtsabteilung überprüfen. Außerdem schlage ich vor, dass wir unsere Sicht der Dinge auch an die Öffentlichkeit bringen."

Heero hatte abwehrend die Hände gehoben. „Ich will nicht mit der Presse sprechen. Auf keinen Fall. Du musst mir versprechen, dass kein Journalist an den Wing Stand darf."

„Ich hatte auch nicht an ein Interview gedacht. Sondern an eine kurze und knappe Pressemitteilung. Und vielleicht könnten wir dafür sorgen, dass einige der Zeugen interviewt werden. Wenn bekannt wird, dass Gordon nicht der arme unschuldige Mann ist, der plötzlich ohne Grund von Duo angegriffen wurde, sondern dass er euch vorher bedroht und belästigt hat, werden ihm vielleicht nicht alle Sympathien zufliegen."

Heero hatte fragend zu Duo geschaut, dann hatte er tief geseufzt und Gwen zugestimmt. „OK machen wir es so."

Danach hatten sie noch ein wenig über den kommenden Tag der Convention gesprochen. Duo wurde klar, dass Heero tatsächlich vor hatte sich heute wieder in das Gewühl zu stürzen. Aber irgendwie konnte Duo das auch verstehen. Das war die Veranstaltung auf die sich Heero das ganze Jahr gefreut hatte. Und viel von seinem Erfolg stand im Zusammenhang mit dieser Convention. Außerdem war es gut zu sehen, dass Heero sich nicht mehr verschüchtert zurück ziehen wollte, sondern auch trotz Gordons erneute Lügen die Öffentlichkeit suchte. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Auch wenn es sicher sehr viel Mut von Heero verlangte.

„OK," hatte Duo gesagt. „Dann werde ich mich wohl auch wieder in dieses Elfenkostüm zwängen. Obwohl mich die Hose fast umbringt."

Doch Gwen hatte ihren Kopf geschüttelt. „Du hast um zehn einen Termin bei der Polizei. Sie wollen deine Aussage wegen gestern. Einer unser Anwälte wird dich nachher abholen und begleiten. Du solltest vielleicht besser nicht als Elfe mit Bogen bei denen auftauchen. Überhaupt könnte dein Kostüm bei denjenigen die Gordons Lügen glauben übel aufstoßen."

„Zur Polizei? Wegen dieser Sache? Oh man, der hat doch echt nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank," hatte sich Duo ereifert.

„Und wieso wurde ich nicht geladen?" fragte Heero.

„Weil Gordon natürlich nur Duo angezeigt hat. Macht euch keine Sorgen. Ich hab alles im Griff und unser Anwälte haben schon gestern damit begonnen alle Zeugen direkt zu befragen. Ich erledige das schon. Ihr zwei konzentriert euch jetzt erst einmal auf die Convention und darauf nicht in weitere Schwierigkeiten zu kommen."

Als nächstes hatten dann Wufei und Sally angerufen. Auch sie waren besorgt wegen den Zeitungsberichten. Auch sie waren mehr als erfreut als Heero und Duo verkündeten, dass sie wieder zusammen waren. Und auch Wufei ließ sich zu einer kleinen Warnung gegen Duo, Heero nicht noch einmal so weh zu tun, hinreißen. Duo fragte sich langsam was seine Freunde denn für ein Bild von ihm hatten. Schließlich war das damals ja nicht mit Absicht passiert. Er hatte Heero nicht verletzen wollen. Aber es wäre zu müßig gewesen darüber am Vidphone mit Wufei zu diskutieren. Stattdessen hatte er nur versprochen ab jetzt gut auf Heero aufzupassen. Das schien Wufei zu beruhigen und es brachte ein kleines Lächeln auf Heeros Gesicht.

Danach mussten sie sich kurz trennen. Heero wurde zur Convention abgeholt und Duo von einem langweiligen Anwalt zur nächsten Polizeistation begleitet. Aber entgegen seiner Befürchtungen verlief das Treffen mit den Polizisten ganz ruhig und schnell. Er machte seine Aussage, wobei er sich darauf beschränkte zu erzählen dass Gordon Heero bedrängt und beleidigt hatte, sie alle sich ein wenig gestritten hatten und das zum Schluss aus versehen der Pfeil aus seinem Bogen losgegangen war. Bei der Stelle hatte der Polizist der seine Aussage aufnahm erstaunt seine Augenbrauen hochgezogen, woraufhin der Anwalt sich beeilte zu erklären, dass das alles auf einer Fantasy Convention stattgefunden hatte und Duo – wie so viele andere Teilnehmer auch – verkleidet gewesen war.

Danach verlief der Rest des Tages ungefähr so, wie er angefangen hatte. In einer Tour klingelte Duos Mobiltelefon. Nadine, Dan und viele andere Freunde wollten von ihm wissen was denn gestern passiert war. Nadine war ganz besonders aufgeregt, weil sie ausgerechnet das verpasst hatte. Als er ihr dann erzählt hatte, dass er und Heero wieder zusammen waren, war auch sie in Jubel ausgebrochen. Nachdem sie gehört hatte was Heero ihm alles über die Vergangenheit erzählt hatte war sie allerdings etwas bedrückter. „Dir ist sicher klar, dass ihr noch viele Probleme haben werdet, oder? Solche Schatten verschwinden nicht über Nacht."

Duo hatte lang geseufzt und ihr zugestimmt. „Das ist mir auch bewusst."

„Dann ist es ja gut. Sei vorsichtig mit allem was ihr macht, pass auf dass du Heero nicht überforderst. Ihr werdet nicht sofort wieder bei den guten Zeiten von damals anfangen können. Und wenn dich irgendwas bedrückt, auch wenn es dir noch so klein und nichtig vorkommt, dann sprich mit mir. Mach nicht wieder den Fehler alles in dich hineinzufressen. Oh und vielleicht wäre es für Heero nicht schlecht wenn er auch jemand zum reden findet. Ich weiß er hat Freunde und dich, aber jemand neutrales kann nicht schaden. Ich könnte ihm jemanden empfehlen."

Duo konnte sich zwar nicht vorstellen dass Heero bereit wäre zu einem Therapeuten zu gehen, aber andererseits wusste er selbst wie wichtig es manchmal war mit jemandem über Dinge zu sprechen die man mit sonst niemandem teilen konnte. So sehr er sich auch wünschte, dass Heero sich ihm gänzlich öffnen würde, vielleicht war es zumindest am Anfang besser wenn Heero das zu einer neutralen Person tat. „Ich werde es ihm anbieten," versprach er Nadine.

Danach auf der Convention war es auch sehr merkwürdig. Zwar hatte Gwen den Wing Stand vor der Presse abschottet, aber natürlich hatten all die Fans Zugang. Und diese hatten natürlich auch in der Presse von den gestrigen Ereignissen gelesen. Duo wurde mehr oder weniger offen angestarrt. Aber das alles ertrug er gerne, denn der erleichterte Gesichtsausdruck von Heero als er endlich neben ihm stand hätte Duo noch viel mehr ertragen lassen.

Heeros Freunde waren natürlich auch heute am Stand und hatten Heero umringt. Sie sahen besorgt aber auch glücklich aus. Und Trish ging sogar soweit Duo zu dem guten Schuss zu gratulieren. Sie schienen wirklich nicht sonderlich gut auf Gordon zu sprechen sein.

Vom Rest des Tages bekam Duo dann nicht mehr viel mit, so sehr hatte er sich auf Heero konzentriert. Irgendwann hatte Jamie ihn noch einmal zur Seite genommen und erklärt dass er ihn aus der Wertung für die Cheatermeisterschaft herausgenommen hatte, um nicht noch mehr Wirbel um seine Person zu veranstalten. Das kam Duo nur entgegen. Außerdem hatte er es ja sowieso nie darauf ausgelegt ein Cheat-Meister zu werden. Davon mal abgesehen, dass er bis gestern noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte dass es so was überhaupt gab.

Und so brachten sie relativ ruhig den Tag hinter sich. Die Tage danach wurden etwas stürmischer. Es passierte soviel in so kurzer Zeit. Doch trotz all der Probleme wusste Duo dass er diese Tage niemals würde missen wollen. Es war zwar ein schrecklich langsamer Prozess, aber er konnte doch sehen wie sich Heero ihm mehr und mehr öffnete, wie sie immer dichter zusammen wuchsen.

Natürlich hatten sie viele Dinge und Personen die ihnen dabei halfen. Das wichtigste war natürlich ihrer beider Bereitschaft dem hier eine zweite Chance zu geben. Heero hatte zwar am Anfang Schwierigkeiten gehabt wirklich daran zu glauben dass Duo noch an ihm interessiert war, doch als sich dieses Wissen in ihm festgesetzt hatte, da schien auch Heero Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen zu wollen, nur um ihre Beziehung nicht im Keim zu ersticken. Auch wenn er natürlich in der ersten Zeit immer mal wieder – bewusst oder unbewusst – Duo testete. Versuchte ihn zu reizen nur um dann seine Befürchtungen bestätigt zu sehen, dass Duo in seinem Ärger wieder in alte Verhaltensmuster zurück fallen würde. Doch Duo hatte diese Taktik sofort durchschaut. Nicht dass er jedem möglichen Streit aus dem Weg ging, im Gegenteil wenn es nötig war sagte er Heero auch mal die Meinung. Aber nach jedem Streit nahm er den anderen in seine Arme und versicherte ihm dass er ihn liebte. Mit der Zeit wurden diese Tests weniger und weniger.

Ihre Freunde halfen natürlich auch. Ausnahmslos alle waren erfreut darüber dass sie jetzt wieder zusammen waren. Sogar Heeros Rollenspielclique hatte ihn akzeptiert. Ob es daran lag, dass sie ihn nicht mehr für einen Goldgräber hielten, oder weil er Gordon in den Hintern geschossen hatte wurde nicht klar. Aber sie luden ihn in ihre Mitte ein und er war nur zu glücklich auch dies mit Heero zu teilen.

Quatre, Trowa und Wufei waren natürlich auch zu Besuch gekommen und hatten sie beide mit Glückwünschen überhäuft. So langsam wurde Duo klar, wie viele seiner Freunde schon seit Jahren sehnlichst darauf gewartet hatten, dass er und Heero wieder zusammen kamen. Er musste blind, taub und debil gewesen sein, dass er so viele Jahre gebraucht hatte um zu erkennen dass er Heero liebte.

Dass sie zusammen an dem neuen Project von Wing arbeiten half auch. Jede Woche verbrachten sie etliche Stunden damit über das neue Computerspiel und den Film zu diskutieren. Duo arbeite eng mit den Storyschreibern und den Charakterdesignern zusammen und gemeinsam mit Heero besprach er alles. Es war zwar viel Arbeit, aber sie genossen dieses gemeinsame Projekt. Es war schön, nach so langer Zeit wieder gemeinsam an etwas zu arbeiten.

Und ja, Heero ging zu einem Therapeuten. Zwar nicht besonders häufig, aber es schien ihm zu helfen seine Unsicherheiten abzulegen. Natürlich kam auch das nicht über Nacht, schließlich hatte Gordon jahrelang an seinem Selbstwertgefühl gekratzt. Aber es war ein weiteres Mosaiksteinchen im Heilungsprozess.

Und so unwahrscheinlich es auch klang, aber Gordon half ihnen auch gewaltig. Der Zwerg konnte es natürlich nicht lassen und verbrachte die nächsten Tage und Wochen damit gegen Duo und Heero zu wettern. Er warf ihnen die unglaublichsten Sachen vor. Und anders als bei der ersten Runde der Presseschlacht, gab Heero jetzt nicht klein bei. Oh, er stürmte nicht nach vorne wie Gordon und ließ seinerseits üble Geschichten über den Zwerg ab. Aber er ärgerte sich über diese Berichte. Und er machte seinem Ärger auch Luft. Am Anfang war es nur, weil er nicht wollte das Gordon über Duo herzog, doch langsam aber sicher verteidigte er auch sich selbst. Und nach kurzer Zeit sahen sich Gordon und auch einige Zeitungen einer Unterlassungsklage gegenüber.

Aber nicht nur deswegen war die Schlammschlacht diesmal weniger erfolgreich für Gordon. Diesmal hatte es zu viele Zeugen gegeben, Zeugen die genauso gerne über die Ereignisse auf der Convention berichtete wie Gordon selbst. Und so bröckelte das wohlgefällige Bild des Opfers das Gordon so gerne in der Öffentlichkeit abgab gewaltig.

Wenn man die Berichte und Meinungen dazu im Internet verfolgte – und Duo tat nichts lieber – dann wurde sehr schnell klar wie ätzend die meisten Gordons Verhalten fanden. Es gab regelrechte Sympathiebekundungen für Heero und Duo.

Einer dieser Fans war sogar soweit gegangen und hatte ein kleines lustiges Spiel ins Netz gestellt das den treffenden Namen ‚Verpass dem Arsch ein neues Loch' trug. Im Grunde war es nichts weiter als gezeichnetes Bild, das die Szene nachstellte wo Gordon mit dem Pfeil im Hintern auf dem Boden lag. Natürlich konnte man Gordon nicht wirklich erkennen aber jeder der die entsprechenden Bilder in den Zeitungen gesehen hatte, konnte sich denken bei wem es sich bei dieser Figur handelte. Und das Ziel des Spieles war es, so viele Pfeile wie möglich in einer gewissen Zeitspanne in den Hintern dieser Figur zu schießen. Total simpel und albern, aber es wurde zum großen Hit im Internet. Es wurde massenhaft herunter geladen. Gordon versuchte zwar dagegen vorzugehen, aber da man ihn nicht erkannte, kam er damit nicht durch. Duo liebte dieses Spiel. Er konnte sich damit ewiglich beschäftigen und bei jedem Treffer grinste er wie blöde. Und er wurde in seiner Punktzahl nur von Heero übertroffen.

Ein paar Wochen später lag Duo auf dem gemütlichen Sofa und las sich durch die letzten Kapitel seines Buches. Die Veröffentlichung stand kurz bevor und wenn Duo Dan glauben konnte, dann gab es einen regelrechten Hype um dieses Buch. Nicht nur wegen dem angekündigten Film und das Spiel, sondern auch weil die Fans hofften dadurch mehr über Duo und Heero zu erfahren. Duo war das fast egal, Hauptsache sie mochten später die Geschichte, dann war es nebensächlich aus welchem Grund das Buch gekauft wurde.

Er hatte gerade die letzte Seite in der Hand, als die Wohnungstür aufging und Heero herein kam. Er sah etwas müde aus, aber das war kein Wunder bei den vielen Stunden die er heute in der Firma verbracht hatte. „Ein anstrengender Tag?" fragte Duo deshalb mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Hn," sagte Heero kurz angebunden. Dann legte er seinen Mantel ab, zog sich die Schuhe aus und kletterte über Duo um sich zwischen ihm und die Sofalehne zu schieben. Er ruckelte sich kurz zurecht und blieb dann mit seinen Armen um Duo geschlungen und sein Kopf auf dessen Brust liegen. Allein diese Geste ließ Duo beinahe vor Stolz und Gerührtheit zerfließen. Noch vor einem Monat wäre nicht daran zu denken gewesen, jetzt ließ Heero kaum eine Gelegenheit zum kuscheln aus. Nicht dass sich Duo über diese Veränderung beschweren wollte, im Gegenteil.

„Ich wünschte ich wäre nicht so lange fort gewesen," seufzte Heero.

Duo hob die Seite wieder hoch und sagte, „Jetzt bist du ja wieder da. Aber wenn du morgen auch so lange wegbleibst, dann werde ich Gwen wegen Menschenraub anzeigen."

Heero schnaubte, dann hob er seinen Kopf etwas hoch und schielte auf die Seite die Duo in seiner Hand hielt. „Sind das deine letzten Kapitel?"

„Jup, bin endlich fertig." Es hatte länger gedauert als er angenommen hatte, sie mussten den Erscheinungstermin sogar einmal verschieben. Aber er hatte in den letzten Wochen schließlich auch etwas viel wichtigeres gehabt um das er sich kümmern musste. Dan hatte nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt als er ihn um mehr Zeit gebeten hatte. Es schien wohl all ihren Freunden klar zu sein, wie wichtig und wie anstrengend diese Wochen für ihn und Heero gewesen waren.

„Kann ich sie lesen?" fragte Heero ganz aufgeregt.

„Natürlich," lachte Duo und fischte nach den anderen Seiten. „Du musst mir ehrlich sagen was du von ihnen hältst. Dan ist begeistert, aber manchmal glaub ich dass er zu sehr auf Kitsch steht."

Heero tat bewusst empört. „Was ich krieg deine Kapitel erst nach deinem Agenten zu lesen?"

Duo beugte sich vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf Heeros Haarschopf. „Du bist zwar mein Partner, aber Dan ist mein Verleger. Damit musst du dich arrangieren."

Heero lachte über den kleinen Witz und schnappte sich dann endlich die Blätter die Duo ihm hinhielt und begann zu lesen.

Duo genoss die Stille der nächsten Minuten und wartete auf das Urteil seines Freundes. Er hoffte so sehr, dass das Ende auch Heero gefallen würde. Er selbst fand es fast zu kitschig, auch wenn Dan das Gegenteil behauptete.

Dann endlich schien Heero fertig zu sein. „Perfekt," sagte er als er die Seiten wieder auf den Fußboden gleiten ließ.

„Meinst du wirklich?" hakte Duo etwas unsicher nach. „Ist das Ende nicht etwas untypisch für meine Bücher?"

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wie hätte es sonst enden sollen?"

„Aber so ein klassisches ‚Sie lebten glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage' Happy End? Ich mein ich schreib Fantasy und keine Liebesschnulzen."

Heero lachte wieder. „Ist doch egal. Die zwei haben ihr Happy End verdient!"

„Hm, da hast du wohl Recht." Duo kuschelte sich dichter an Heero und küsste ihn wieder auf die Haare. „Und was hast du so den ganzen Tag im Büro getrieben?"

„Ich hab Terrys Anteile seiner Firma aufgekauft. Ich hab ihm genug gezahlt damit er die Schulden auslösen kann und ihm einen Job angeboten."

„Du hast WAS getan?" fragte Duo vollkommen perplex. Damit hatte er nun gar nicht gerechnet. Wie konnte Heero nur diesem Kerl mit dem Gordon ihn betrogen hatte jetzt auch noch Geld hinterher werfen?

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da das neue Spiel gefloppt ist stand seine Firma kurz vor dem Ruin. Nicht mehr lange und er hätte Konkurs anmelden müssen."

„Das hat er auch verdient," empörte sich Duo. Immerhin hatte Terry ja mit Hilfe der von Gordon gestohlenen Software versucht einen großen Erfolg zu landen. Und wollte damit sogar Wing als führende Spielefirma ablösen. Doch wie Heero prophezeit hatte, hatten die Kunden nicht viel Spaß an dem neuen Spiel. Ab einem gewissen Level spielte es plötzlich verrückt und Terrys Firma war einfach nicht in der Lage einen Patch zu liefern, der diesen Fehler behob. Diese Nachricht hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet und die Kunden mieden das Produkt wie die Pest. Diejenigen die es bereits gekauft hatten, gaben es zurück und verlangten den Kaufpreis wieder. Eine Katastrophe für Terrys Firma.

„Er hat es nicht gewusst," erklärte Heero.

„Was?" fragte Duo. „Du glaubst dieser Ausrede? Wie kann er nicht gewusst haben dass Gordon die Software von dir geklaut hat?"

„Weil Gordon ihm was anders erzählt hat! Gordon hat behauptet es wäre sein eigenes Produkt und ich würde es nur deshalb nicht in den Spielen von Wing einsetzen um ihm nicht den Triumph zu gönnen."

„Schöne Geschichte!" mokierte sich Duo.

„Aber wie ich Gordon kenne nicht unglaubwürdig."

„Trotzdem ist Terry ein Trottel, dass er sich mit Gordon eingelassen hat. Und er hat bei diesem ganzen Pressewirbel mitgemischt. Meinetwegen soll er in der Hölle schmoren."

„Er war mit Gordon nur ein paar Monate zusammen, ich sieben Jahre. Wer ist der größere Trottel, Duo?" fragte Heero plötzlich sehr ernst.

„Fuck Heero. Bei dir war es eine andere Sache. Gordon hat dich total unter Kontrolle gehabt."

„Und woher willst du wissen, dass es mit Terry nicht genauso war? Terry ist auf Gordon herein gefallen und musste dafür noch schlimmer zahlen als ich. Sein Herz hängt an seiner Firma genauso wie meins an Wing. Das er sie jetzt verkaufen muss um wenigstens die Jobs seiner Angestellten zu sichern hat ihn schwer getroffen. Aber er hat es getan um sie zu schützen. Und er hat sich schon vor Wochen von Gordon getrennt. Ihm war der ganze Pressezirkus genauso zuwider wie uns. Nur dass er da noch von Gordon besessen war. Die Augen sind ihm erst nach der Convention geöffnet worden."

Duo überlegte lang. Wahrscheinlich hatte Heero mit seiner Einschätzung Recht. Wenn Heero sagte, dass Terry auch ein Opfer von Gordon war, dann würde es wohl stimmen. „Wie schafft dieser Zwerg es nur immer wieder?" wunderte er sich.

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er kann ziemlich gewinnend sein, wenn er will. Er hat Terry überredet ihm einen großen Anteil an der Firma zu übertragen. Aber nachher, als das Fiasko abzusehen war, hat er die Anteile so schnell wie möglich veräußert und es Terry überlassen gegen die Katastrophe zu kämpfen. Loyal ist Gordon nur gegen einen Menschen, sich selbst."

„Wen er sich wohl als nächstes zum ausnehmen aussucht?" wunderte sich Duo.

„Wer weiß. Aber egal wer es ist, er wird rechtzeitig von mir und Terry eine Warnung bekommen. Irgendwann wird es keine Dummen mehr geben die auf ihn hereinfallen."

„Du warst nicht dumm!" korrigierte Duo.

„Ich war sieben Jahre mit dem Arsch zusammen," erklärte Heero.

„Ok, dann bist du halt kein Blitzmerker. Dann passt du gut zu mir, ich bin auch so langsam. Und jetzt lass uns von was anderem reden. Was wollen wir heute essen?"

Heero nahm den Versuch das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu drängen gerne an. „Ich hätte Lust auf Pizza. Soll ich welche bestellen?"

„Das wäre wunderbar," erklärte Duo.

„Ok," erwiderte Heero und stand widerstrebend auf. „Ich nehme an, du willst eine mit allem drauf."

„Na klar," antwortete Duo.

Heero schüttelte nur den Kopf und wollte sich schon zum Vidphone umdrehen. Dann hielt er inne rund schnappte sich seine Jacke. „Hab ganz vergessen, es war ein Brief für dich an der Rezeption abgegeben worden." Er holte den Umschlag aus seiner Jackentasche und reichte sie Duo.

Duo blickte den Umschlag verwundert an, wieso war er nicht mit der normalen Post gekommen? Der Absender sagte ihm auch nichts und so riss er das Papier ungeduldig auf um den Inhalt zu lesen. Was seine Augen dann sahen, ließen seine Hände zittern. Er wusste nicht ob ihm zum lachen, oder zum weinen sein sollte.

Heero, der scheinbar die Bestellung bei der Pizzeria beendet hatte stupste ihn plötzlich an. „Duo was ist los?" fragte er besorgt.

Duo ließ den Brief sinken und blickte Heero tief in die Augen, dann lachte er kurz trocken auf. „Wir haben uns doch gefragt, wer der nächste Dumme ist den Gordon ausnehmen will."

„Ja, aber was hat das hiermit zu tun? Duo du bist ganz weiß im Gesicht."

Duo schnaubte, dann wedelte er mit dem Brief hin und her. „Ich bin der Dumme!" brach es aus ihm hervor.

„Was? Ich verstehe nicht. Duo beruhige dich."

„Oh Gott," stöhnte Duo auf. Wieso hatte er das nicht kommen sehen? Ob er sich dann anders verhalten hätte? Wahrscheinlich nicht. „Dies ist eine Klageschrift. Gordon verklagt mich wegen gefährlicher Körperverletzung mit einer tödlichen Waffe. Und jetzt kommt's, er verlangt Schmerzensgeld. Hundert Millionen um genau zu sein."

„Hundert Millionen?"

Duo nickte während er fieberhaft überlegte ob er überhaupt soviel Geld besaß. Er war reich, das war klar aber so reich? Sicher kurz nach der Aktion mit der Regierung, aber das Geld hatten sie gespendet. Hundert Millionen! Unfassbar! „Es scheint Gordon hat es satt seine Liebhaber auszunehmen. Jetzt will er an das große Geld. Aber nur über meine Leiche!"


	28. Duo und der Hammer

**Titel:** Rollenspiel  
**Autor:** Laren aka Cyrrer  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** wie immer an Zanna knuddel.

So, diesmal möchte ich das Kapitel Sianna widmen. Sie hat mich mit ihrem Kommie zum letzten Kapitel auf ein loses Ende gestoßen, das dringend geschlossen werden musste und mir so gleich eine gute Grundlage für dieses Kapitel geliefert.

Und für alle die fanden, dass ich im letzten die Geschichte etwas zu schnell voran getrieben hab, ich hoffe es gefällt euch jetzt besser.

Viel Spaß

* * *

„Dieses dreimal verfluchte Arschloch," skandierte Duo und schlug den riesigen Hammer mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand, so dass die ersten Trümmer auf den Boden fielen. Er holte erneut aus.

„Duo könntest du vielleicht für ein paar Sekunden den Hammer zur Seite legen?" fragte Quatre besorgt.

Duo schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ich bin grad so schön in Fahrt. Halt mich jetzt nicht auf. Zu irgendwas muss Gordon ja nütze sein," erklärte er und schlug erneut auf den Teil der Wand ein, den sie heute Morgen mit einer Flex vom Rest abgetrennt hatten. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn es ihm bei seiner Wut im Bauch nicht gelingen würde, heute noch den Wanddurchbruch fertig zu bekommen. Und tatsächlich, nach seinem erneuten Schlag polterten die ersten größeren Wandreste auf den Boden. Duo grinste mit sich zufrieden.

Quatre hustete, wahrscheinlich war ihm der aufgewirbelte Staub in die Lungen geraten. „Ich versteh immer noch nicht, warum ihr die Renovierungsarbeiten nicht von Profis erledigen lasst? Oder gleich in eine andere Wohnung zieht."

Duo ließ den Hammer erneut auf die Wand donnern. Dann machte er eine Pause und wischte sich fahrig mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Das ist unser Zuhause," erklärte er. Aber ihm war klar, dass dieser eine kurze Satz noch lange nicht genau beschrieb warum er und Heero das hier taten.

Im Grunde gab es auch keine klare Antwort dafür, nur ein unbestimmtes Gefühl das sie beide antrieb. Nachdem ihnen klar geworden war, dass sie es wieder miteinander versuchen wollten, war nachdem sich all die Aufregung der Convention etwas gelegt hatte, die Frage aufgetaucht wo sie denn jetzt gemeinsam leben wollten.

Für Duo war es eine Entscheidung von weniger als einer Sekunde London Lebewohl zu sagen. Zwar hatte er dort ein paar Freunde, aber ansonsten hielt ihn dort nicht viel. Seine besten Freunde – Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Dan und Nadine – lebten sowieso nicht da. Und selbst wenn. Er hatte einen Job den er überall ausüben konnte, solange er nur sein Notebook und Strom hatte. Aber Heeros Firma war hier angesiedelt. Für Duo stellte sich noch nicht einmal ernsthaft die Frage ob Heero nicht zu ihm nach London ziehen sollte.

Aber mit der Entscheidung dass sie beide jetzt hier blieben gab es das nächste Problem. Zwar hatte Heero eine große Villa am Stadtrand, aber sie beide wussten sofort, dass sie dort nie leben könnten. Diese Villa war sowieso eher Gordons Idee von einer standesgemäßen Unterbringung gewesen. Heero hatte fast schüchtern gestanden dass es ihm dort nie gefallen hatte. Es war viel zu groß – sie brauchten Dienstboten um das Anwesen in Schuss zu halten, es war viel zu weit von Wing entfernt, die Fahrtzeit – es war eigentlich unsinnig soviel Fahrtzeit jeden Tag auf sich zu nehmen, und das wohl wichtigste Argument gegen die Villa war, dass Gordon sie ausgesucht hatte.

Wenn es nach Duo ginge, könnte Heero das ganze Anwesen in die Luft sprengen oder von einer Abrissbirne dem Erdboden gleich machen lassen, er würde auf jeden Fall dort nicht einziehen. Heero stimmte ihm darin zu, dass sie nicht die Villa zu ihrem Heim machen sollten, aber er fand es praktischer sie zu verkaufen. Angesichts des Wertes konnte Duo es ihm noch nicht einmal verdenken. Obwohl so eine Explosion auch recht cool gewesen wäre.

Aber sie wussten nach dieser Entscheidung zwar genau wo sie nicht leben wollten, hatten trotzdem keine Ahnung was sie stattdessen wählen sollten. So blieben sie zunächst in ihrer alten Wohnung. Und je länger sie dort blieben, und sich ihre Beziehung verfestigte, desto sicherer wurden sie, dass sie diese Wohnung nicht verlassen wollten.

Immerhin es war ihr erstes gemeinsames Heim. Die Erinnerung an die wunderschöne Zeit wo sie es gemeinsam eingerichtet hatten war für beide unglaublich wichtig. Genauso wie die Zeit seit Heero hier zuflucht vor der Presse gesucht hatte. Irgendwie hatte sie diese Wohnung wieder zusammengeschweißt.

Aber sie gestanden sich auch gemeinsam ein, dass es nicht nur schöne Erinnerungen an diese Wohnung gab. Hier hatten sie sich gestritten, hier hatten sie den Kampf um ihre Beziehung verloren. Davon abgesehen dass Duo seine One Night Stands hierher abgeschleppt hatte und Gordon sogar für einige Zeit mit Heero zusammen gewohnt hatte. Diese schlechten Erinnerungen manifestierten sich unter anderem daran, dass sie beide weder im großen Schlafzimmer noch in Duos Raum miteinander schlafen konnten. Der jeweils andere verband einfach zu schmerzhafte Erinnerungen damit. Aber auf die Dauer war das kleine Bett im Arbeitszimmer keine Lösung.

Und so hatten sie zunächst sogar beschlossen sich nach anderen Wohnungen umzusehen. Doch mit jeder die sie besichtigten wurde ihnen klarer, dass dies hier ihr Heim war. Nach langem überlegen war ihnen drei Monate nachdem sie wieder zusammen gekommen waren dann zum Glück die Lösung für ihr Problem eingefallen. Sie würden das wiederholen was sie am Anfang so geliebt hatten, sie würden die Wohnung neu gestalten. Aber diesmal nicht nur neu einrichten, sondern richtig ummodeln. Nach der Renovierung würde nichts mehr so sein wie vorher. Weshalb sie beide jetzt auch fleißig dabei waren Wände zu durchbrechen und andere hochzuziehen.

Es war verdammt viel Arbeit, und sicher wären sie sehr viel schneller und besser dran gewesen jemand dafür einzustellen. Aber gerade dass sie diese Arbeit zusammen taten, so langsam es auch vorangehen würde, empfanden sie als heilsam und schön. Und was waren ein paar Wochen Stress und leben auf einer Baustelle schon im Vergleich mit dem Wissen, dass sie das hier gemeinsam für sich getan hatten?

„Trotzdem," erklärte Quatre mit einem erneuten Husten, „wäre es schön wenn du dich kurz von dieser Arbeit losreißen könntest. Wir müssen noch so einiges wegen Gordon und der Verhandlung besprechen."

Die Wut wallte wieder in Duo hoch. Hundert Millionen! Wie kam dieser verfluchte Mistkerl nur dazu, ihn auf eine derart lächerliche Summe zu verklagen? Als ob irgendein Körperteil an Gordon soviel Wert sein würde? Und ganz sicher nicht dessen verlogener Arsch. Duo nutzte die neue Wut und hämmerte erneut auf die Wand ein. „Hyyyahhhh!" schrie er und schaffte es, dass mehr als die Hälfte der Mauer einstürzte.

„Duo!" kam es von Quatre mit einem leicht genervten Tonfall. „Würdest du dich jetzt bitte auf mich konzentrieren? Die Wand läuft dir schon nicht weg."

Duo wollte schon etwas erwidern, als ihm plötzlich Heero einen großen Becher mit Wasser vor die Nase hielt. „Hier trink," erklärte er ruhig.

Als er das Wasser sah, wurde Duo auf einmal bewusst wie durstig er doch war. Er warf Heero ein verschmitztes Lächeln zu, dann stellte er den Hammer ab, griff er sich den Becher und leerte ihn in einem Zug. Dann seufzte er wieder tief. „Hundert Millionen! Wie kommt der Zwerg nur auf so eine Summe? Als ob sein Arsch das wert wäre!"

Quatre tskte. „Duo er hat die Summe nicht so hoch angesetzt weil er glaubt das sein Hinterteil soviel wert ist."

„Warum denn dann?" ereiferte sich Duo.

Quatre machte einen Gesichtsausdruck, als ob er einem störrischen Kind etwas erklären musste. Duo musste zugeben, dass er wahrscheinlich bisher auch nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört hatte. Kein Wunder, regte ihn die Sache doch viel zu sehr auf. „Bei so einer Klage geht es nicht nur darum zu bemessen, wieviel Schaden dem Opfer entstanden ist."

„Ha! Opfer!" ereiferte sich Duo.

Aber Quatre ging diesmal gar nicht darauf ein sondern redete einfach weiter, „Sondern auch darum, was der Täter tatsächlich als Strafe empfinden würde. Einem Millionär würde eine tausend Dollar Strafe sicherlich weniger ausmachen als z.B. einem Tellerwäscher."

Duo winkte ab. „Das ist mir klar, aber hundert Millionen? Ich hab in meinem Leben noch nicht soviel Geld gehabt."

„Das ist doch auch nur die Forderung in der Klageschrift. Während der Verhandlung wirst du all dein Vermögen und dein Einkommen offen legen müssen und dann wird sich die Strafsumme daran orientieren."

Duo zog eine Fratze. „Wieso geht ihr eigentlich alle davon aus, dass ich verurteilt werde?"

Quatre zuckte mit den Achseln. „Weil du Gordon einen Pfeil in den Hintern geschossen hast! Und fang jetzt nicht mit der Geschichte an, dass sich der Pfeil von allein gelöst hat. Du wolltest Gordon verletzten und das hast du dann getan."

„Er hat es verdient!" beharrte Duo. Was hatte er schon schlimmes getan? Doch nur dem Arschloch endlich mal die Schmerzen spüren lassen die er auch verdiente. In Ordnung, vielleicht hätte er ihm lieber eine runterhauen sollen als den Bogen zu benutzen, aber auf der Convention hatte er vor Wut nicht an eventuelle Konsequenzen gedacht.

Heero schien zu merken wie aufgebracht Duo war und schlang seine Arme um ihn. Dieser Körperkontakt beruhigte Duo auf der Stelle und er war wieder bereit Quatre genau zuzuhören.

„Das bestreitet auch keiner Duo. Aber so wie Gordon es jetzt in der Presse darstellt, bist du ein gemeingefährlicher Irrer der mit tödlichen Waffen auf andere Leute losgeht. Wir können fast froh sein, dass er seine gierigen Hände nur nach deinem Geld ausstreckt. In dieser Zivilklage geht es nur um das Geld, er hätte auch versuchen können dich wegen schwerer, vorsätzlicher Körperverletzung hinter Gitter zu bringen. Darauf stehen ein paar Jahre Gefängnis. Geld zu verlieren dürfte wirklich das geringste Übel sein."

Heeros Griff um Duo wurde bei diesen Worten erschreckend fest. Er klammerte Duo an sich, als ob er Angst hatte, dass dieser im nächsten Moment von ihm gerissen würde. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Gordon Duo ins Gefängnis bringt," knurrte er gefährlich.

Quatre hob beruhigend die Hände. „Keine Panik. Wie ich bereits gesagt hab, ist Gordon nur hinter dem Geld her. Seien wir glücklich für diesen Umstand. Es ist zwar schade, dass Duo ihm wahrscheinlich viel Geld in den Rachen schieben wird – obwohl meine Anwälte versuchen das zu verhindern – aber die Alternative ist schlimmer."

„Das wird Gordon noch bereuen," erklärte Heero eiskalt.

Duo konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er liebte es, wenn Heero so Besitz ergreifend war und ihn vor Gordon beschützen wollte. Daran könnte er sich glatt gewöhnen.

Quatre grinste auch, allerdings eher verschmitzt. „Natürlich wird er das. Nur bitte haltet euch beide mit etwaigen Racheaktionen zurück. Zumindest solange bis die Verhandlung beendet ist. Danach können wir uns in Ruhe überlegen wie wir Gordons Leben zur Hölle machen. Und das dann bitte ohne Gewaltanwendung oder sonstige Straftaten. Den Schuss in den Hintern hat er zwar verdient, aber solange Gordon daraus Gewinn schlagen kann, ist es keine Strafe."

So ungern er es auch tat, Duo musste seinem Freund bei dieser Einschätzung Recht geben. „Ok, warten wir bis nach der Verhandlung."

„Ich wusste doch, dass du vernünftig bist," lachte Quatre. „Und da ich jetzt endlich deine Aufmerksamkeit habe können wir noch ein paar Dinge besprechen. Zunächst einmal, ich hab meine besten Anwälte engagiert, sie werden versuchen den Schaden soweit es möglich ist zu minimieren. Aber dafür brauchen sie eure Kooperation. Das heißt, wann immer sie euch etwas fragen oder von euch beiden möchtet dass ihr etwas tut, dann werdet ihr dem folgen. OK?"

Duo blickte sich kurz zu Heero um. Als dieser nickte, stimmte auch Duo zu. Wahrscheinlich hatte Quatre sowieso Recht. Und er würde liebend gerne alles mögliche tun um Gordons Sieg zu verhindern.

„Des Weiteren möchte ich dass Duo eine Aggressionstherapie besucht."

„Bist du verrückt?" echauffierte sich Duo. „Ich bin doch nicht aggressiv!"

„Du hast mit wenigen Schlägen eine ganze Wand zum einstürzen gebracht, nur weil du auf Gordon wütend bist. Aber das ist gar nicht der Punkt. Gordon behauptet in der Presse das du gewalttätig bist und mit deiner Vergangenheit als Gundam Pilot gibt es viele Leute die er davon überzeugen kann. Wir wollen dagegen darstellen dass dieser Ausbruch eine einmalige Sache war und von Gordon provoziert wurde. Wenn du jetzt so eine Therapie besuchst und sich nach ein paar Untersuchungen unsere Sicht der Dinge bestätigt, dann ist das nur ein Pluspunkt für die Verhandlung. Also wirst du es tun." Beim letzten Satz hatte Quatre einen Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt, der mehr als deutlich machte dass er keinerlei Widerspruch dulden würde.

Also beugte sich Duo seinem Schicksal und sagte, „OK. Auch wenn das wirklich unnötig ist."

„Gut, die Anwälte werden dir mehr Informationen geben. Noch eine Sache, du wirst jetzt zu niemandem mehr sagen, dass dir der Schuss aus Versehen losgegangen ist. Das ist zwar eine amüsante kleine Geschichte, aber wir alle wissen dass sie nicht hundertprozentig wahr ist und viele halten sie für unglaubwürdig. Falls dich irgendjemand zu dieser Sache befragt, dann wirst du keinen Kommentar geben, mit dem Hinweis dass du zu einem laufenden Prozess keine Aussagen machen wirst."

Man war Quatre aber heute streng. „Ok, ich werde also jeden Journalisten mit ‚Kein Kommentar' abspeisen."

„Sehr gut. Das führt mich zum nächsten Punkt. Ihr beide solltet sichtbarer für die Öffentlichkeit werden."

„Bitte was?" fragte Duo entsetzt.

Und Heero fügte noch bedrückt, „Ich will keine Spielchen für die Presse spielen," hinzu.

Quatre hob wieder abwehrend seine Hände. „Ihr sollt euch ja auch nicht verstellen oder der Presse etwas vormachen. Aber Gordon zieht über euch beide her. Zwar haben wir das meiste durch die Unterlassungsklagen unterbunden, aber er hat am Anfang Zweifel gesät. Natürlich sind seine Anschuldigungen unhaltbar und niemand der euch kennt wird sie glauben. Aber es sieht schon merkwürdig aus, dass ihr beide euch nicht mehr zusammen in der Öffentlichkeit blicken lasst. So als würdet ihr euch schämen."

„So ist das nicht," ereiferte sich Duo. Es war nur so, dass sie es genossen allein zu sein. Und Heero immer noch ein wenig Scheu vor der Öffentlichkeit hatte.

„Das weiß ich, das wissen eure Freunde. Aber all die anderen?"

„Sollen wir nur wegen denen ein Schauspiel aufführen? Ich hab keine Lust für die Presse zu posieren," stellte Duo klar. Und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Heero das wollte.

„Das sollt ihr doch auch gar nicht. Nur das ihr euch nicht vielleicht jeden Abend hier einschließt. Geht zu dem einen oder anderen Fest. Eine Filmpremiere oder so. Veranstaltungen zu deinem neuen Buch Duo. Zeigt einfach – und unaufdringlich – dass ihr zusammen seid. Und dann nutzt das Internet, nutzt die Fanforen. Wenn ihr dort gemeinsam agiert wird sich das wie ein Lauffeuer verbreiten. Das ist nicht viel, das ist nicht übertrieben und normalerweise würdet ihr es doch auch tun. Ihr macht es jetzt nur wegen Gordon nicht."

„Hn," erklärte Heero. „Wir werden darüber nachdenken."

„Das ist gut so," dann blickte Quatre auf die Uhr. „Oh, ich muss los, sonst komm ich noch zu meiner eigenen Vorstandssitzung zu spät. Viel Spaß noch beim renovieren. Trowa und ich kommen übermorgen vorbei." Wie ein Wirbelwind verschwand ihr blonder Freund.

„Also ich glaub, er hat sich nur verdrückt um uns nicht helfen zu müssen," versuchte Duo zu witzeln.

Aber Heero ging nicht darauf ein. Er zog ihn wieder dicht an sich und flüsterte in Duos Ohr: „Ich will dich nicht verlieren." Bei diesem Satz klang unheimliche Angst in Heeros Stimme.

Duo drehte sich in der engen Umarmung so, dass er Hero ins Gesicht blicken konnte. Ein Gesicht das von Sorge gezeichnet war. Vorsichtig hob Duo seine Hand und streichelte Heeros Wange. „Das wirst du nicht."

„Ich lass nicht zu, dass er dich ins Gefängnis bringt."

„Schhhh. Das steht doch gar nicht mehr zur Debatte. Er will nur mein Geld. Ich werde zwar arm wie eine Kirchenmaus sein, aber er wird uns nicht trennen können. Wir gehören zusammen! Für immer!"

Heero vergrub sein Gesicht in Duos Halsbeuge. Für einige Momente standen sich so da, sich aneinander festhaltend. Dann beugte sich Heero zurück und löste die Umarmung. Nur um Duo im nächsten Augenblick hochzuheben und ins angrenzende Wohnzimmer zu tragen.

„Heero, was machst du da?" protestierte Duo lachend, während er versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien. „Wir sind beide mit Staub und Schutt überzogen, wir werden das Zimmer dreckig machen."

„Na und," erklärte Heero und legte Duo schwungvoll auf das Sofa dass ihnen zur Zeit als Nachtquartier diente. „Die Möbel werden nach der Renovierung sowieso entsorgt."

Duo war absolut erstaunt. Das passte doch nicht zu dem ansonsten so ordentlichen Heero. Aber er würde den Teufel tun und jetzt protestieren. Jetzt wo Heero sich auf ihn legte und anfing ihn zu streicheln und zu küssen. Das sie beide schmutzig waren spielte nur noch eine völlig untergeordnete Rolle. Viel wichtiger war es, dass Heero endlich einmal die Initiative ergriff.

Forsch fing der ehemalige Wing Pilot an seine Hände über Duos Körper gleiten zu lassen und ihn fordernd zu küssen. Nur zu gerne öffnete Duo sich diesen Liebkosungen. Es geschah immer noch viel zu selten, dass Heero ihr Zusammensein initiierte oder bestimmte. Da würde er garantiert nichts tun um das jetzt im Keim zu ersticken. Im Gegenteil er ließ seine Hände genauso fordernd über Heeros Körper gleiten. Heero hatte ja auch Recht, das Sofa würde sowieso bald verschwinden, was machte es, wenn sie es jetzt mit Bauschutt verschmutzten?

Ihre Bewegungen wurden heftiger und sie fingen an, sich gegenseitig die Kleider praktisch von Leib zu reißen. „Für immer!" erklärte Heero wieder, dann begann er damit sich Duos Oberkörper entlang zu küssen. Als sich sein Mund um Duos rechte Brustwarze schloss und er daran knabberte, schrie Duo auf und drückte ihn fest an sich.

Ungestüm und voller Verlangen kämpften sie sich weiter aus ihrer Kleidung. Heftiger Atem erfüllte den Raum, während sie gegenseitig versuchten soviel von dem anderen zu spüren wie nur möglich.

Duo schwebte ihm siebten Himmel. So war der Sex früher so oft gewesen. Er hatte nichts gegen das langsame und ruhige Spiel, die sanfte Verführung die jetzt so oft im Vordergrund stand. Im Gegenteil, er liebte es wie sie Liebe machten. Aber in manchen Situationen, war es auch wundervoll sich dem Bedürfnis hinzugeben sich so schnell wie möglich zu vereinen.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte Heero Duo vorbereitet und sich tief in ihn geschoben. Als sich ihre Körper zu einem vereinigten schrie Duo auf. So sollte es sein, sie waren eins! Niemand würde sie jemals wieder trennen können. Das war ein Mantra das Duo wieder und wieder aufsagte, während Heero sie beide zur Ekstase stieß.

Danach lagen sie beide schwitzend und nach Atem ringend auf dem Sofa, ihre Arme und Beine immer noch ineinander verwoben. „Oh wow," flüsterte Duo und drückte Heero noch enger an sich. Wie hatte er nur all die Jahre ohne Heero leben können? Wieso hatte er nicht früher gemerkt, dass seine eine Hälfte fehlte?

Heero lag schwer atmend auf Duo und brauchte ein paar Augenblicke länger seine Sprache wieder zu finden. Dann knabberte er kurz an Duos Hals und sagte, „Heirate mich!"

Mit allem hätte Duo gerechnet, nur nicht damit. Tausend Gedanken purzelten durch sein überrumpeltes Gehirn. Selbst nach einigen Momenten war er nur dazu fähig, „Wieso?" zu fragen.

Diese Frage schien nicht besonders gut bei Heero anzukommen. Duo bemerkte wie sich der andere versuchte von ihm zu lösen. „Du hast gesagt ‚für immer' Duo. Heirat bedeutet genau das." Heeros Stimme klang dabei unendlich enttäuscht und auch etwas verletzt.

Duo handelte schnell, er würde nicht schon wieder ein Missverständnis zwischen sie kommen lassen. „Ja, das bedeutet es. Und ich werde mit Freuden alles mögliche schwören was mich an dich bindet. Aber wieso jetzt? Hat das irgendwas mit Quatre zu tun?"

„Mit Quatre?" Heeros Stimme war ehrlich erstaunt.

„Ja, mit seiner Forderung dass wir sichtbarer werden. Ich werde nicht heiraten damit wir irgendwelche Leute die wir gar nicht kennen davon überzeugen, dass wir tatsächlich zusammen sind. Wenn ich heirate, dann soll es keine Farce für die Presse sein."

„Oh nein Duo. So ist es nicht. Auf keinen Fall. Nein. Nur…. Es ist nur für uns," stotterte Heero und versuchte sich aus Duos Umarmung zu befreien.

Duo konnte merken wie aufgeregt der andere war. Das er noch nicht einmal an die Presse gedacht hatte, als er seine Frage gestellt hatte. ‚Nur für uns' hatte Heero gesagt und Duo wurde sofort bewusst wie richtig Heero damit lag. Vielleicht brauchten sie dieses bindende Versprechen, dieses ‚In guten wie in schlechten Tagen' um sich daran festzuhalten. Sie wussten zwar beide, dass sie sich niemals wieder loslassen würden, aber dies durch eine Heirat zu bestätigen konnte garantiert nicht schaden.

Schnell zog Duo Heero wieder an sich. „Ist ok, ich hab verstanden," erklärte er und presste seine Lippen auf die des anderen.

Nach einem tiefen Kuss blickte Heero Duo tief in die Augen und fragte, „Das heißt?"

„Das bedeutet, dass ich dich mit Freuden heiraten werde. Aber erst wenn diese ganze Geschichte mit der Verhandlung abgeschlossen ist."

„Wieso so lange warten?" Heero klang etwas enttäuscht.

Das brachte Duo fast zum lachen. Immerhin war die Verhandlung nur knapp zwei Monate entfernt. Das klang nicht wirklich nach einer langen Wartezeit. Aber manchmal konnte Heero richtiggehend ungeduldig sein. „Ich will nicht dass diese Hochzeit irgendjemand interessiert. Sie ist für uns und soll nicht in der Presse verheizt werden oder in dem Prozess zur Sprache kommen." Außerdem wollte er nicht, dass plötzlich Heeros Vermögen auch mit auf dem Spiel stand. Schlimm genug dass er Gordons Taschen füllen würde.

Absolute Glückseeligkeit breitete sich auf Heeros Gesicht aus. „Aber danach."

„Danach!" bestätigte Duo und küsste den anderen erneut. Danach würden sie ihr Happy End bekommen.


	29. Atempause

**Titel:** Rollenspiel  
**Autor:** Laren  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** wie immer an Zanna knuddel.

Wow, das war ja mal ein Produktives Wochenende. Hoffentlich hält das für ne Weile an. Rollenspiel könnte tatsächlich in einer Handvoll Kapitel fertig werden.

Viel Spaß

* * *

Mit ziemlich guter Laune öffnete Duo die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung. Im Flur herrschte immer noch große Unordnung, Renovierungsmaterial stand herum, aber das würde auch bald ein Ende haben. „Ich bin wieder da," verkündete er.

„Endlich," kam es aus dem neuen Badezimmer hervor.

Neugierig folgte Duo der Stimme und fand Heero in mitten eines großen hellen, vor Sauberkeit glänzenden Raumes. „Oh Wow," rief Duo aus. „Das sieht ja wirklich perfekt aus."

Heero drehte sich zu ihm um und nickte mit einem Freudenlächeln. „Ja, die haben wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet."

Dem konnte Duo nicht widersprechen. Das Badezimmer war der einzige Raum bei dem er und Heero dann doch lieber Profis dran gelassen hatten. Und so war innerhalb weniger Tage aus dem ehemals nüchternden, funktionalen Raum ein Badetraum geworden. Duo schielte auf die große Badewanne die sich durch betätigen einiger Düsen in eine Art Whirlpool verwandeln ließ. „Die sollten wir bald einweihen," verkündete er mit schiefen Grinsen.

Heero trat direkt neben ihn und nahm in fest in seine Arme. „Unbedingt," bestätigte er und küsste Duo sprachlos. Nach etlichen Augenblicken lösten sich ihre Münder aber sie hielten sich immer noch im Arm. Auch als Heero Duo in das Wohnzimmer führte. Jetzt wo auch das Bad fertig war, mussten sie sich nur noch um die zwei Arbeitszimmer kümmern, danach würde ihre neue Wohnung endlich fertig sein. Sie hatten sich sehr angestrengt in den letzten Wochen um soweit zu kommen. All diese Arbeit war auch eine willkommene Ablenkung zum baldigen Prozess gewesen. „Wie war die Therapiestunde?" fragte Heero als sie beide es sich auf dem neuen Sofa bequem gemacht hatten.

„Als geheilt entlassen. Bin jetzt keine Gefahr mehr für die Menschheit," grinste Duo breit. Heute war die letzte Stunde gewesen und er war mehr als froh das endlich hinter sich zu lassen.

„Baka," schüttelte Heero seinen Kopf. „Das stand doch nie zur Debatte."

Duo küsste den anderen wieder. „Ist mir auch klar. Aber es ist auch gut jetzt die offizielle Bestätigung zu haben. Dr. Moss hat ihr Gutachten über mich so gut wie fertig getippert und sie wird zu meinen Gunsten im Prozess aussagen. Damit wir Gordon gleich allen Wind aus den Segeln nehmen können. Bin ich froh das ich nicht mehr zu diesen Sitzungen muss. Da laufen ein paar ganz schön kranke Typen rum."

„Zu denen du nicht gehörst!" bestätigte Heero eindringlich. Es war für Duo ein mehr als befriedigendes Gefühl dass Heero immer sofort auf seiner Seite war und ihn gegen Gordon verteidigte. Auch wenn Heero manchmal noch immer an den Folgen von Gordons jahrelanger Gehirnwäsche litt, er ließ es nie zu, dass dieser etwas böses über Duo sagte. Diesen Kampfgeist schätzte Duo an seinem Partner sehr.

„Natürlich nicht," stimmte Duo zu. „Aber ich will nicht leugnen dass diese Therapie auch mehr als nur dieses Gutachten gebracht hat. Mir ist wirklich klar geworden, dass ich die Situation damals mit Gordon besser hätte lenken können. Ohne dass ich ihn mit einer Waffe verletze. Ein Kinnhaken hätte auch gereicht." Als Heero aufbegehren wollte legte Duo schnell seinen Zeigefinger auf dessen Mund und brachte ihn so zu schweigen. „Das war ein Scherz. Ich hätte mich erst gar nicht von ihm provozieren lassen sollen. Du siehst es ja, ich hatte die momentane Befriedigung ihm einen Pfeil in den Hintern zu schießen und er dreht das ganze wieder so hin dass er das arme Opfer ist und will mich nun finanziell ausnehmen wie eine Weihnachtsgans. Dieser Fehler wird mir nie mehr passieren."

„Gut," sagte Heero nur.

„Aber meine Rache will ich trotzdem. Das hat er sich verdient. Nicht wegen mir, sondern wegen dem was er dir angetan hat," grummelte Duo.

„Dagegen sag ich ja gar nichts. Uns wird schon was einfallen, wenn wir erstmal die Verhandlung hinter uns haben."

„Oh ja. Ich glaub Quatre ist schon die ganze Zeit am planen." Duo hätte sich am liebsten vor Vorfreude die Hände gerieben. Sie würden es Gordon schon noch zeigen. Das ‚Ob' war nicht die Frage, sondern nur das ‚Wann' und das ‚Wie'. Aber wie immer brachte dies etwas anderes ganz prominent in Duos Gedanken. „Nur noch eine Woche," sagte er und schüttelte sich leicht.

„Das wird schon werden," versuchte Heero ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ich weiß. Q's Anwälte sind klasse. Und eigentlich geht's ja auch um nichts Wichtiges. Nur Geld – und das kann ich zur Not verschmerzen. Außerdem will ich die Sache endlich hinter mich bringen. Nach dem Prozess wird es hoffentlich endlich ruhiger um die ganze Sache. Ich bin es leid jeden zweiten Tag etwas neues über uns oder Gordon zu lesen. Man könnte ja auf die Idee kommen außer uns passiert sonst nichts Interessantes auf der Welt."

„Wir sollten nach dem Prozess mal weg von hier," bestätigte Heero. „Irgendwohin wo es keine Presse gibt. Quatre hat uns eine seiner Privatinseln in der Karibik angeboten. Dort könnten wir mal etwas ausspannen."

Vor Duos innerem Auge erschien das Traumbild eines strahlendweißen Sandes umrahmt vom blauen Meer. Oh ja das könnte er sich für eine oder zwei Wochen sehr gut vorstellen. „Phantastische Idee Heero. Dann kriegen wir den ganzen Rummel nach dem Prozess hier gar nicht mit."

„Gut, ich werde das dann mit Q klar machen." Dann drückte Heero Duo wieder an sich. „Du bist wirklich aufgeregt wegen der Sache, oder?"

Duo lachte kurz. „Komisch nicht? Vom Kopf her weiß ich dass mir nichts schlimmes passieren kann. Es ist wirklich nur Geld. Wenn ich die Anwälte richtig verstanden hab, dann werden die hundert Millionen eh vom Tisch sein sobald meine Vermögensverhältnisse öffentlich gemacht werden. Das Geld von der Regierung hatte ich damals sowieso gespendet, ebenso alle Einnahmen meines zweiten Buches und auch einen Großteil meiner sonstigen Bucheinnahmen. Gordon hat wohl gedacht ich bin so megareich wie du. Der wird sich schon noch wundern." Duo machte eine kurze Pause, während der Heero ihn erwartungsvoll anblickte. „Aber ich schweife ab. Wie gesagt, vom Kopf her weiß ich dass ich höchstens Geld verliere. Aber deshalb werde ich nicht in der Gosse landen. Und ich kann mit meinen Büchern und dem was wir jetzt zusammen mit WW auf die Bühne stellen bald wieder gutes Geld machen. Ich werde dem Geld keine Träne hinterher weinen. Mich stört es nur dass Gordon das ganze wieder zu einer großen Bühne für seine verdrehte Geschichte machen wird. Dass er wieder dir damit wehtun wird. Und davor hab ich – ich will nicht sagen Angst, das ist ein zu starkes Wort – aber es lässt mich mit Aufregung an die nächste Woche denken."

Heeros Gesichtsausdruck wurde sehr ernst. „Duo, ich bin nicht wichtig."

Duo wollte schon empört aufbegehren als der andere hastig weiter redete. „Versteh es nicht falsch. Natürlich möchte ich auch nicht, dass Gordon seine Lügen weiter verbreitet. Ich will nicht dass er unsere gemeinsamen Jahre zu seinem Vorteil ausnützt. Aber ob er es jetzt in dem Prozess macht, oder gegenüber der Presse oder in der Autobiographie die bald herauskommen wird, nichts scheint ihn davon abzuhalten. Und deshalb ist es jetzt nur wichtig dass du dich auf den Prozess konzentrierst und versuchst das beste daraus zu machen."

Duo knurrte bei dem Gedanken an die angekündigte Autobiographie. Natürlich waren Heeros Anwälte schon Gewehr bei Fuß und sie würden versuchen die größten Lügen nicht an die Öffentlichkeit kommen zu lassen, aber ein Skandal würde es sicher wieder werden. Andererseits, inzwischen war sicherlich jede Behauptung von Gordon sowieso schon mindestens in drei verschiedenen Zeitungen erschienen. War es nicht immer so, dass man sich an jeden Dauerschmerz gewöhnen konnte? Gordon war lästig wie eine Stechmücke, aber irgendwann hörten auch seine Stiche auf weh zu tun. „Ich bin trotzdem aufgeregt," gab Duo zu.

„Das ist auch in Ordnung Duo. Solange du dich trotzdem auf alles im Prozess konzentrieren kannst und dich von Gordon nicht wieder provozieren lässt."

„Da besteht keine Gefahr. Ich hab gelernt zu denken bevor ich handle, oder zumindest erst einmal bis zehn zu zählen. Und Dr. Moss hat mir Bachblüten verschrieben."

„Was ist das?" hakte Heero erstaunt nach.

„Das wird mir helfen mich nicht so sehr aufzuregen."

„Drogen?" leichtes Entsetzen spielte in Heeros Stimme mit. Er hatte wohl immer noch nicht hundertprozentig überwunden dass Duo in seiner Jugend mit vielen Drogen experimentiert hatte. Zwar war Duo niemals abhängig gewesen aber er hatte in seiner schlimmen Zeit schon so einiges eingeworfen.

Duo lachte und küsste Heeros gerunzelte Stirn. „Keine Drogen. Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich wie ein Valiumzombie in meinem Prozess hocken möchte. Da muss ich topfit im Kopf sein. Nein Dr. Moss hat's mir erklärt, dass sind Extrakte von verschiedenen Blüten. Ein homöopathisches Mittel das mir helfen wird mich nicht ganz so sehr aufzuregen. Es soll mein Herz-Chi wieder in Einklang bringen. Oder so. Und damit helfen dass ich vielleicht nur auf 180 und nicht auf 240 geh."

Heero sah zweifelnd drein. „Das hört sich nicht sehr wissenschaftlich an."

Duo musste aus tiefstem Herzen lachen. „Das hab ich Dr. Moss auch gesagt. Ist wahrscheinlich ne Glaubenssache. Es würde auch garantiert nichts schaden die Tropfen zu nehmen. Aber keine Sorge, ich werde es nicht tun."

„Wieso nicht?" kam es überrascht zurück.

Duo kuschelte sich an den ehemaligen Wing Piloten. „Ich brauch keine Tropfen um den Prozess durchzustehen. Ich brauch nur dich und deine Unterstützung. Ich weiß dass du zu mir stehst und das gibt mir unheimliche Kraft. Das lässt mich ruhiger werden. Du bist praktisch meine Bachblüte."

Heero verzog sein Gesicht zu einer lustigen Fratze. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass das ein Kompliment ist."

Duo lachte wieder. „Ich geb gerne zu, Heero ‚Bachblüte' Yuy klingt nicht nach viel. Aber ich mein es ernst. Solange du bei mir bist kann mir nichts etwas anhaben."

„Das weiß ich Duo. Und es beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich dich wiederkriege. Das ich wieder glücklich sein kann. Letztes Jahr war wirklich schlimm ohne meine Sorge um Wing wäre ich sicher durchgedreht. Aber zusammen mit dir haben sich die Probleme praktisch in Luft aufgelöst." Heero schwieg für einen Moment, wahrscheinlich weil er es immer noch nicht gewöhnt war seine Gefühle so offen kund zu tun. Dann lächelte er verschmitzt: „Aber trotzdem, wenn du mich vor Wufei ‚Bachblüte' nennst, dann wird das deine Mangasammlung nicht überleben."

Duo kicherte und faste sich theatralisch ans Herz. „Du willst dich an meinem Schatz vergreifen? Ungerechtigkeit." Dann brachen sie beide in einen Lachanfall aus der einige Momente andauerte.

Als sie sich endlich beruhigten, wischte sich Duo die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln. „Es ist übrigens noch etwas passiert heute." Auf Heeros fragenden Blick redete er weiter: „Gordons Anwälte haben meine kontaktiert. Haben ein Schlichtungsgespräch vorgeschlagen."

„Wieso?" fragte Heero erstaunt.

Duo zuckte mit den Achseln. „Meine Anwälte vermuten dass er wohl seine Felle davon schwimmen sieht. Ich mein er hat es ja nicht durchsetzen können, dass es ein Geschworenenprozess wird." Das war praktisch ein kleiner Sieg für Duo gewesen, als der Richter im Vorfeld verkündet hatte, dass er die Klage nicht für einen Geschworenenprozess würdig hielt. Zwar ging es um viel Geld aber nicht um eine große Tat. Außerdem hatte er bezweifelt dass es bei der Öffentlichkeit die die Geschichte schon kannte, überhaupt noch unbefangene Personen für dieses Amt gab.

Jetzt würde Gordon nicht vor einem großen Publikum seine dramatische Geschichte aufführen können und so punkten, sondern es würden eher Tatsachen zählen. Als der Richter dies verkündet hatte, hatten Duo und die anderen Gundam Piloten mit Champagner angestoßen.

„Und meine Anwälte meinten dass es vielleicht möglich wäre in so einem Schlichtungsgespräch zu einer Einigung zu kommen."

„Also kein Prozess?"

„Dann nicht. Allerdings würde ich dann sicherlich so um die 10 Millionen hinblättern müssen."

„Besser als hundert," gab Heero zu bedenken.

Duo grinste. „Sicher, das hört sich gut an."

„Aber?" hakte Heero nach.

„Aber ich denke nicht dran klein beizugeben. Wenn ich mich mit dem Zwerg jetzt gütlich einige, dann wird er es als Sieg für sich verbuchen. Nein, lass mich ausreden. Die Anwälte haben es mir lang und breit erklärt und es hört sich wirklich gut an. Davon abgesehen dass der leidige Prozess nicht stattfinden würde und wir die Geschichte endlich hinter uns hätten. Aber das gönne ich Gordon einfach nicht."

„Aber was ist wenn du im Prozess verurteilt wirst mehr zu zahlen?"

„Dann muss ich das hinnehmen. Es wird weh tun und ich gönne Gordon das auch nicht. Aber ich gebe es ihm nicht freiwillig. Dann wird ein ordentliches Gericht entscheiden dass mein kleiner Ausraster mit dem Pfeil soviel an Strafe verdient. Und das ist etwas anderes, als wenn ich Gordon einfach so Geld in den Rachen schiebe. Und deshalb wird es keinen Deal geben. Es sei denn, und bitte sei ehrlich zu mir Heero. Es sei denn du möchtest das. Wir wissen beide dass in dem Prozess all die Lügen die Gordon über dich verbreitet hat wieder ans Tageslicht gezerrt werden. Wenn du das nicht möchtest, dann stopf ich ihm liebend gern alle meine Millionen in den gierigen Hals." Duo blickte seinen Freund tief in die Augen.

Heero schien lange zu überlegen. Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wir kennen Gordon. Der wird nie aufhören. Und du hast Recht, wenn du es ihm freiwillig zahlst, verbucht er es als seinen Sieg. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, alles was er in dem Prozess sagen kann, hat er schon tausendmal verkündet. Wir dürfen nicht mehr zurückstecken wegen ihm. Mach ihn fertig vor Gericht."

Duo hatte gehofft das Heero diese Entscheidung treffen würde. „Das werde ich. Versprochen."


	30. Vor Gericht

**Titel:** Rollenspiel  
**Autor:** Laren aka Cyrrer  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** an Zanna, die es doch noch heute geschafft hat freu

So und wieder ein Kapitel. Nicht ganz so schnell wie gehofft, aber sehr viel schneller als in der schlimmsten Durststrecke.

Und das wo es so schwierig zu schreiben war. Gordonworld ist wirklich ätzend seufz

Ich hoffe ihr habt viel Spaß.

* * *

Aufgeregt blickte sich Duo um und versuchte nicht nervös auf dem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen. Quatre und seine Anwälte hatten ihn eindringlich darauf hingewiesen dass er während der Verhandlung so ruhig und gelassen bleiben sollte wie möglich.

Die hatten natürlich auch gut reden. Die Anwälte waren ja täglich vor Gericht, Duo zum allerersten Mal – wenn man von dem einen Militärtribunal damals im Krieg absah. Aber auch da hatte er keinen Grund gehabt nervös zu sein, denn es war ihm von Anfang an klar gewesen was OZ mit einem Gundam Piloten machen würde. Und mit der Ignoranz eines Teenagers hatte er es gelassen hinnehmen können. Doch jetzt war die Sache anders. Ganz anders, auch wenn es nicht um Leben und Tod sondern nur Geld ging. Und darum dass Gordon dies garantiert wieder als seine Bühne nutzen würde.

Noch einmal ließ Duo seinen Blick über den ganzen Gerichtssaal streifen. Es waren erstaunlich viele Leute anwesend. Aber andererseits hatte Gordon ja schon im Vorfeld für soviel Pressewirbel gesorgt dass das Interesse der Leute an dieser kleinen Verhandlung viel zu groß war. Soweit Duo es verstanden hatte, hatte der Richter sogar eine Limitierung für Presseangehörige ausgeben müssen. Scheinbar hatten die sich um Plätze im Saal fast geprügelt. Das alles half Duo natürlich nicht unbedingt dabei, ruhiger zu werden.

Duo war sich sicher, dass er alles besser ertragen könnte, wenn Heero jetzt neben ihm sitzen würde. Aber genau wie seine Freunde saß Heero durch eine Art hüfthohen Zaun von ihm getrennt, auf der ersten Bank der Zuschauerreihe. Es half Duo zu wissen dass sie alle da waren, aber Heeros Hand zur Beruhigung halten zu können wäre noch besser gewesen.

Also musste er sich jetzt auf die beruhigende Präsenz von Quatres Anwälten verlassen. Vielleicht sollte er auch langsam anfangen sie als seine Anwälte zu bezeichnen, schließlich waren sie das auch. Aber da sie von Quatre stammten hatte sich diese Bezeichnung bei Duo eingeprägt. Kirk und Mathiews wirkten so ruhig und gelassen, wie Duo es hätte sein sollen.

Ein schneller Seitenblick nach links zeigte ihm das Gordon so selbstsicher wie nur irgendwas dasaß. Wie Gordon es schaffte sich immer so darzustellen war Duo ein Rätsel, er konnte nur hoffen dass er irgendwann einmal diese Visage nie wieder sehen würde. Es schüttelte Duo immer noch mit Ekel wenn er daran dachte dass dieser Typ jahrelang mit Heero zusammen gewesen war und Heero für seine eigennützigen Zwecke ausgenutzt hatte. Aber Duo hatte gelernt dass es nichts brachte über die Vergangenheit zu lamentieren. Er und Heero hatten beide Fehler gemacht – er besonders – und das ließ sich nicht mehr ändern. Umso wichtiger war es, dass sie diese Fehler niemals wiederholen würden. Das sie jetzt wussten dass es für immer war.

Irgendwie machte Duo dieser Gedanke dann doch ruhiger. Es ging schließlich tatsächlich nur um Geld. Und das war bei weitem das unwichtigste in Duos Leben. Er würde niemals in der Gosse landen, diese große Furcht seiner Jugend hatte er erfolgreich überwunden. Und wenn er jetzt Gordon etliche Millionen in den Rachen stopfen musste, dann war es eben so. Hauptsache er und Heero waren zusammen.

Plötzlich erstarb das allgemeine Gemurmel und die Leute fingen an aufzustehen. Duo begriff dass der Richter den Saal betrat und machte es seinen Anwälten nach. Er wusste nicht ganz genau was alles in diesem Prozess wann stattfinden würde. Er hatte eine grobe Übersicht von den Anwälten bekommen, aber so ganz verstanden hatte er nicht alles. Aber sie hatten ihm versichert dass dies auch gar nicht nötig sein würde. Er bräuchte nur offen und ehrlich antworten und den Rest ihnen überlassen. Da Kirk und Mathiews absolut selbstsicher gewirkt hatten als sie dies erzählten und auch Quatre nicht protestiert hatte, nahm Duo das einfach mal hin. So genau wollte er auch gar nicht verstehen wie ein Prozess ablief, denn er hoffte niemals wieder einem beiwohnen zu müssen. Zumindest nicht als Angeklagter.

Ein Mann mittleren Alters, gehüllt in die schwarze Richterrobe hatte den Raum betreten und war mit forschem Schritt an den Richtertisch getreten. Garrison hieß der Mann wenn sich Duo nicht täuschte. Experte für Schadensersatz-Verhandlungen. Und da Richter Garrison entschieden hatte dass dieser Fall keine Geschworenen benötigte hatte er schon mal einen großen Stein bei Duo im Brett. Auch wenn man daraus keinerlei Sympathie für eine der Seiten ableiten konnte, wie die Anwälte erklärt hatten.

Der Richter setzte sich und alle anderen Menschen im Raum taten es ihm nach. Dann klopfte er mit einem Hammer und danach herrschte absolute Ruhe im Saal. „Wir beginnen jetzt mit der Rechtssache Jones gegen Maxwell!" verkündete der Gerichtsdiener.

Duo liefen noch einmal kalte Schauer über den Rücken aber dann zwang er sich regelrecht dazu aufzupassen was geschah.

Auf jeden Fall passierte nicht das was er erwartet hätte. Schließlich kannte Duo Verfahren nur aus diversen Fernsehserien, deshalb verwunderte es ihn schon ein wenig, dass weder Gordons Anwälte noch seine jetzt ein großes Startplädoyer abhielten und stattdessen der Gerichtsdiener nur die Klageschrift vorlas. Aber wahrscheinlich war bei einem so kleinen Verfahren alles anders als im Fernsehen. Und es war ja wirklich nur ein kleines Verfahren. Auch wenn es um viel Geld ging.

Die Überraschung ging weiter, als es danach immer noch nicht mit Befragungen von Zeugen weiter ging, sondern der Finanzexperte der in den letzten Wochen Duos Finanzen sortiert hatte in den Zeugenstand gerufen wurde. Aber dann erinnerte sich Duo daran, dass ja die mögliche Strafe an seinem Vermögen angeglichen werden sollte, also machte das vielleicht tatsächlich Sinn das als erstes festzustellen.

Erstaunt lauschte er den Ausführungen des Mannes. Zwar hatte Duo die Zahlen auf dem Papier gesehen – und er kannte sie auch von seinen jährlichen Steuerbescheiden. Aber als alles zusammen hier aufgezählt wurde war doch eine ganz andere Sache. Und er wunderte sich selbst auch über die Menge des Betrages. Er wusste dass er reich war, aber so reich? Immerhin hatte er doch auch viel gespendet.

Trotzdem schien es nicht genug zu sein, denn Gordon warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Und Gordons Anwalt hakte mehrmals nach ob auch tatsächlich alle Vermögenswerte angegeben worden waren. Der anderen Partei schien jetzt wohl aufzugehen dass die hundert Millionen für immer vom Tisch waren. Auch wenn sie Duo immer noch wie eine Weihnachtsgans ausnehmen konnten.

Nach diesem Vorgeplänkel schien es aber dann tatsächlich endlich richtig los zu gehen. Und gleich als erstes rief die gegnerische Seite Gordon in den Zeugenstand.

Duo biss die Zähne zusammen, versuchte aber äußerlich ruhig zu bleiben. Er ahnte was jetzt kommen würde und es gefiel ihm gar nicht. Doch es ließ sich auch nichts daran ändern, dass Gordon jetzt seine Show abziehen würde.

Der große rothaarige Mann ging langsam zum Zeugenstand und setzte sich ganz vorsichtig hin. So als würde er dabei Schmerzen empfinden. Duo hätte gern empört geschnaubt – schließlich war die Sache schon Monate her und inzwischen sollte die Wunde verheilt sein. Aber seine Anwälte hatten ihn dringend davor gewarnt auf so eine Weise in die Befragung einzugreifen.

Als erstes wurde Gordon vom Gerichtsdiener zu den Angaben zu seiner Person befragt. Dann schien es endlich loszugehen. Duo konnte sich nur wundern, wie geschickt Gordon sein Mienenspiel unter Kontrolle hatte. Das arrogante Arschloch wirkte hier wie ein bescheidener Mann dem großes Unrecht getan worden war. Gordon hatte wahrlich seine Berufung verfehlt. Er hätte Schauspieler werden sollen.

Thompson – der Anwalt von Gordon – war von seinem Sitz aufgestanden und ging langsam auf und ab. „Mr. Jones, können Sie dem Gericht beschreiben wie es zu diesem Angriff durch Mr. Maxwell gekommen ist.?"

Gordon lächelte bescheiden und falsch. Dann fing er mit ruhiger, fast eingeschüchterter Stimme an zu reden. „Nun, ich war auf der Fantasy Convention um dort ein neues Spiel vorzustellen an dem ich mitgearbeitet habe. Am Abend des ersten Tages bin ich dann durch Zufall auf Heero – auf Mr. Yuy gestoßen."

„Was passierte dann?" hakte Thompson nach.

„Heero und ich waren mehre Jahre ein Paar. Letztes Jahr im Juli haben wir uns dann getrennt. Es war keine nette Trennung, es gibt noch viele wunde Punkte zwischen uns. So hatte Heero mich unter anderem dazu gezwungen die Trennung für ein halbes Jahr geheim zu halten und solange vor der Presse weiterhin das glückliche Paar zu spielen. Diese Zeit war wirklich schlimm für mich."

„Wie hat er sie dazu gezwungen?" Thompson verstand es seine Stimme voller Mitgefühl klingen zu lassen.

Duo wurde unruhig und warf seinen Anwälten empörte Blicke zu. Wäre es nicht langsam an der Zeit mal Einspruch zu erheben? Wieso ließen sie Gordon so einfach sein Gift verspritzen?

„Im Grunde durch eine Art Abfindungsvereinbahrung. Er stellte mir einen sehr großen Betrag in Aussicht wenn ich mich fügen würde. Wenn ich nicht auf seine Bedingungen eingehen würde, dann drohte er mir damit dass ich weniger Geld bekommen würde. Heero – Mr. Yuy – ist ein sehr mächtiger Mann, deshalb bin ich darauf eingegangen, obwohl es mich das halbe Jahr fast zerrissen hat, vor der Presse die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Aber ich wollte auch nach sieben aufopferungsvollen Jahren an seiner Seite – Jahre in denen ich seine kalte, lieblose Art so gut es ging ertragen habe – nicht ohne einen Pfennig dastehen. Ich schäme mich dafür, dass ich meine Integrität für diese 30 Silberlinge verkauft habe aber ich habe keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen."

„Sie sagen Mr. Yuy wäre ein mächtiger Mann. Hat er sie gezwungen darauf einzugehen?"

Gordon gab das perfekte Bild eines Märtyrers ab. Tapfer lächelte er und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nicht direkt gezwungen. Aber er war sehr aufgebracht und ich habe mich gefürchtet. Immerhin war er früher ein Gundam Pilot – ein Terrorist der über Leichen ging. Und so kalt und emotionslos wie er sich die letzten Jahre mir gegenüber verhalten hatte konnte ich auf keine Gnade hoffen. Deshalb hab ich zu allem ja und Amen gesagt, das er von mir verlangte."

Duo war sehr empört und kurz davor selbst ‚Einspruch' zu rufen. Doch dann bemerkte er die Hand von Kirk auf seinem Bein. Als er zur Seite schaute, sah er wie der Anwalt fast unmerklich mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Das beruhigte Duo ein wenig. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollten die Anwälte wohl dass Gordon diese ganzen Lügen verbreitete. Duo entschied sich die Anwälte gewähren zu lassen. Auch wenn es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, wenn jetzt jemand mit einem rostigen Messer Gordons verlogene Zunge raus geschnitten hätte.

„Kommen wir zurück zum Abend der Tat. Sie sind also auf Ihren ehemaligen Partner Mr. Yuy gestoßen. Was ist dann geschehen?" fragte Thompson.

Gordon blickte verschämt auf den Boden. Dann sagte er, „Wider besseren Wissens bin ich zu ihm gegangen. Ich wollte mit ihm sprechen. Über all die Dinge die in der Zwischenzeit passiert sind. Ich hatte ja in den Wochen vor der Tat sein Verhalten in der Presse angeprangert. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit für mich, mit meinem Gewissen ins Reine zu kommen. Und jetzt wollte ich mit ihm reden um zu erfahren ob er sich in der Zwischenzeit geändert hätte. Ob er begriffen hätte wie sehr er mich in den Monaten, nein eigentlich in den Jahren zuvor verletzt hatte."

Gordon machte eine dramatische Pause. „Doch die Hoffnung war umsonst. Heero war kalt wie eh und je. Er wollte sich auf keine vernünftige Diskussion einlassen. Und zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich im Eifer des Gefechts dann auch lauter geworden bin. Ich wollte aus ihm irgendeine Reaktion herauskitzeln. Sie wissen ja nicht wie schlimm es ist, zu versuchen einen so unnahbaren Eisklotz zu erreichen. Er stand nur da und alles was ich ihm sagte prallte an ihm ab. Aber ich konnte auch nicht aufhören mit ihm zu reden, denn ich musste etwas wichtiges erfahren."

„Inwiefern?"

„Ich hatte Gerüchteweise gehört dass Heero auf der Convention mit einem neuen Freund aufgetaucht ist. Ich wollte von Heero wissen um wen es sich handelte."

„Waren sie neugierig? Oder gar eifersüchtig?"

Gordon schüttelte vehement seinen Kopf. „Auf keinen Fall. Ich wollte nur wissen wer der bedauernswerte Mann ist um ihn vor Heero zu warnen. Es sollte niemand das gleiche Schicksal ereilen wie ich." So unglaublich es klang, es lief sogar eine einzelne Träne auf Gordons linker Wange entlang.

Duo war sich jetzt sicher das der Zwerg seine Berufung verfehlt hatte. Er hätte wirklich Schauspieler werden sollen. Oder Drehbuchautor für Telenovelas. Das war doch wirklich der schlimmste Schund den der hier ablieferte! Aber Duo war klar dass in einem Geschworenenverfahren jetzt alle auf Gordons Seite stehen würden. Dazu brachte er das arme Opfer viel zu perfekt rüber. Auch die Journalisten die in den letzten Reihen saßen schienen das zu glauben. Duo mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen welche Rührgeschichten am nächsten Tag in der Presse breitgetreten werden würden.

„Was ist dann passiert?"

„Plötzlich ist Mr. Maxwell neben Heero aufgetaucht."

„Sie kannten den Angeklagten?"

„Leider ja. Mr. Maxwell war mit Heero zusammen bevor ich und Heero ein Paar waren. Damals war Mr. Maxwell ziemlich bekannt an unserer Universität. Bekannt dafür Drogen zu nehmen und keinen Streit auszulassen. Er schien es auch nicht zu verstehen, dass sich Heero mehr zu mir hingezogen fühlte und versuchte uns das Leben so schwer wie möglich zu machen. Er hat sich mir gegenüber auch immer absolut unmöglich benommen. Ich hatte damals schon Angst vor ihm, so wild und durchgedreht wie er war. Aber das hätte bedeutet Heero aufzugeben und damals als ich noch nicht wusste wie kalt Heero sein würde hab ich mein möglichstes getan um diese Beziehung zum funktionieren zu bringen. Ich war sehr froh als Mr. Maxwell endlich in eine andere Stadt gezogen ist und uns mehr oder weniger in Ruhe gelassen hat. Natürlich hat er versucht Heeros Freundeskreis gegen mich aufzubringen. Er hat mich hinter meinem Rücken nur ‚den Zwerg' genannt und auch sonst alles getan um mein Leben schwer zu machen."

„Was hat Mr. Maxwell an diesem speziellen Abend getan?"

„Nun, er hat sich zwischen mich und Heero gedrängt. Und dann fing er an mit mir zu streiten. Mir die absurdesten Vorwürfe zu machen. Dann ließ er durchblicken dass er und Heero wieder ein Paar wären."

Gordon holte tief Luft und redete dann leise weiter. „Im Nachhinein betrachtet hat es mich nicht wirklich gewundert. So wie er immer gegen mich integriert hat, hätte mir klar sein müssen, dass er Heero wieder für sich haben wollte. Aber ich war an dem Abend so geschlaucht von der vorangegangenen Diskussion mit Heero, dass ich davon total überrascht wurde. Dann hat Mr. Maxwell mir gedroht weil ich angeblich Heero in der Presse schlecht machen würde. Dabei habe ich nur die reine Wahrheit verkündet! Und das auch nur um irgendwie an Heero heranzukommen. Er hat sich nach unserer Trennung derart abgeschirmt dass ich noch nicht einmal mit ihm telefonieren konnte. Naja, wie gesagt ich war aufgebracht. Aber mir war klar dass es nichts mehr bringen würde dort weiter zu diskutieren. Darum bin ich gegangen. Doch unvorsichtig wie ich war, hab ich noch etwas zurück gerufen, als ich schon fast vom Ort des Geschehens weg war."

„Was war das?"

„Ich weiß nicht mehr jedes Wort auswendig, aber ich hatte etwas in der Art gesagt, dass ich der ganzen Welt verkünden würde wie die beiden wirklich sind. Ich meine, Mr. Maxwell führt sich überall wie eine Art Mutter Theresa auf, mit all seinen Wohltätigkeitsorganisationen. Aber im Krieg war er einer der am meisten gefürchteten Gundam Piloten. Und nach dem Krieg hat er jede Droge eingeworfen die damals In war, ist wegen seines Verhaltens sogar von der Universität geflogen. Ich fand es an der Zeit das die Öffentlichkeit erfuhr wen sie da als ‚Gutmensch' anbeteten."

„Und dann?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich hatte den beiden meinen Rücken zugewandt. Plötzlich durchfuhr mich ein schrecklicher Schmerz. Ich bin zu Boden gestürzten und hab mich vor Schmerzen gewunden. Irgendwann habe ich dann begriffen was geschehen ist. Mr. Maxwell hat mich mit einem Pfeil beschossen. Das war Teil seines Kostüms für die Convention."

„Und deshalb sind wir hier?"

„Ja. Die Verletzung war unheimlich schmerzhaft. Ich konnte wochenlang nicht sitzen. Ich musste in eine Fachklinik damit ich keine Narbe zurückbehalte. Und zu alledem wurde ich auch noch der Lächerlichkeit preisgegeben. Plötzlich kursierten überall Fotos davon wie ich mit dem Pfeil im Allerwertesten auf dem Boden lag. Und alle machten sich darüber lustig. Hielten es für ein Witz anstatt zu sehen, dass ich von einem Wahnsinnigen mit einer tödlichen Waffe angegriffen worden bin. Ich weiß, mit diesem Prozess gebe ich mich noch mehr der Lächerlichkeit preis. Aber ich muss es tun. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Mr. Maxwell glaubt über dem Gesetzt zu stehen. Auch als Gundam Pilot darf er Menschen nicht verletzen. Und ich hoffe das die Strafe seiner Tat angemessen ist. Vielleicht können dadurch andere Menschen vor Schaden bewahrt werden. "

„Danke Mr. Jones," erklärte der Anwalt.

Duo war so angespannt, dass er fast gar nicht bemerkte, wie Mathiews aufsprang. „Ich muss Ihnen auch für ihre ausführliche Beschreibung danken, Mr. Jones. Aber ein paar Fragen hab ich noch."

Gordon lächelte scheu. „Ich werde versuchen zu helfen so gut es geht."

„Da bin ich sicher," erklärte Mathiews mit einem Unterton der nur als spöttisch beschrieben werden konnte. „Wieviel Geld hat Ihnen Mr. Yuy letzten Sommer gegeben, damit Sie mit der Verkündung der Trennung noch warten?"

„Einspruch! Das ist nicht Teil dieser Verhandlung." rief Gordons Anwalt.

„Richter Garrison. Mr. Jones selbst hat in epischer Länge von diesem Punkt geredet. Und ihn als einen der Gründe genannt, weswegen er am Tag der Tat mit Mr. Yuy und dadurch mit dem Angeklagten in Kontakt kam. Ich denke schon dass das Gericht erfahren sollte um welche Summe es sich hier dreht."

Jetzt wurde Duo klar, wieso seine Anwälte es zugelassen hatten das Gordon Gift und Galle spuckte. Nur so konnten sie ihn dann später auch dazu befragen. Jetzt hoffte Duo dass dies Gordon auch wirklich zum Verhängnis werden würde.

„Nicht stattgegeben. Sie müssen die Frage beantworten Mr. Jones," verkündete der Richter.

„Zwei Millionen," sagte Gordon zähneknirschend.

Duo fiel fast der Unterkiefer runter. Heero hatte diesem Betrüger zwei Millionen gegeben? Er würde ihm mal einen ernsten Vortrag über Sparsamkeit halten müssen. Andererseits, um Gordon loszuwerden schien fast nichts zu teuer.

„Eine ziemliche Summe, Mr. Jones. Was mussten Sie genau tun, für diese zwei Millionen?"

„Meine Seele verkaufen," empörte sich Gordon.

„Das ist schon klar, aber was genau? Mussten Sie was unmoralisches tun? Etwas das gegen die Gesetze verstößt?"

„Ich durfte niemandem, auch meinen besten Freunden nicht, erzählen dass wir auseinander sind. Und ich musste vor der Öffentlichkeit weiterhin so tun, als wenn wir ein Traumpaar wären."

„Das war sicher sehr schlimm. Wie oft genau mussten Sie dies spielen? Hat er Sie gezwungen weiter im gleichen Haus zu wohnen? Wie lief es ab?"

„In dem Haus hätte ich nicht mehr wohnen können. Deshalb bin ich ausgezogen. Aber ich musste bei allen offiziellen Veranstaltungen an Heeros Seite sein. Und bei allen Interviews. Und die ganze Zeit gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen."

„Wieviele Veranstaltungen waren das? Wie sehr mussten Sie leiden?"

„Ich kann es nicht mehr genau sagen. Aber ich musste mich das ganze halbe Jahr verstellen."

Mathiews drehte sich kurz zum Tisch um und hob ein Blatt Papier auf. „Dann werde ich Ihrem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen. Laut meinen Informationen gab es in der Zeit 3 Interviews und zwei Firmenfeiern bei denen Sie als Paar aufgetreten sind. Stimmt diese Liste oder fallen Ihnen noch weitere Begebenheiten ein?"

Gordon schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich habe trotzdem die ganze Zeit gelitten."

„Das ist hier nicht die Frage. Sie bestätigen also dass es nur diese 5 offiziellen Ereignisse waren. Mr. Jones ich kann ja verstehen dass Ihr Gewissen Sie gezwackt hat, aber finden Sie nicht dass zwei Millionen für 5 Tage Schauspielerei eine verdammt gute Gage sind?"

„Einspruch!" empörte sich Gordons Anwalt.

Mathiews lächelte. „Ich ziehe meine Frage zurück. Kommen wir zur nächsten. Am Tag Ihrer Trennung haben Sie einen Anteil von 10 an Wing Cooparations besessen. Ist das korrekt?"

„Ja. Heero und ich haben die Firma gemeinsam gegründet. Wir hatten die Idee zum ersten Spiel. Trotzdem hatte er mich bei der Gründung so übervorteilt dass ich mit nur 10 abgespeist wurde."

„Sie schienen aber damals nichts gegen die Verteilung der Firmenanteile zu haben?"

„Ich hab Heero damals geliebt und an ihn geglaubt. Ich wäre mit allem einverstanden gewesen."

„Wie dem auch sei. An dem Tag hielten Sie also 10. Wieviel waren die Anteile damals wert?"

„Das weiß ich nicht mehr genau."

Mathiews lächelte und griff sich einen neuen Zettel. „Verständlich. Ist ja auch schon so lange her. Ich merk mir auch nicht jeden Aktienstand. Aus diesem Grund hab ich mir die Kursentwicklung der Wing Aktie in den letzten Monaten besorgt. Wenn man von kleinen Schwankungen absieht, dann waren Ihre Anteile in den ersten Tagen und Wochen nach der Trennung ungefähr 37 Millionen wert. Ich habe mir erlaubt es zu einem geraden Betrag abzurunden. Stimmen Sie dem zu?"

„Wie gesagt ich weiß die genauen Zahlen nicht, aber das kann gut hinkommen."

„Nun, und was waren ihre Anteile wert als Sie sie kurz vor Jahresende verkauft haben?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Gordon wirkte jetzt wirklich unwohl in seiner Haut.

„Das gleiche Problem, ich weiß. Aber die Zahlen habe ich zum Glück auch. Bei Jahresabschluss wären die 10 knapp 45 Millionen wert gewesen. Das ist eine Steigerung von 8 Millionen."

„Das neue Spiel ist vor Weihnachten veröffentlicht worden und war ein riesiger Hit," verteidigte sich Gordon.

„Ja, das Spiel wurde ein riesiger Hit. Vielleicht weil die Presse damals nur über das Spiel berichtet hat und nicht über den Trennungskrieg zwischen Ihnen und Mr. Yuy."

„Das kann ich nicht beurteilen."

„Nein natürlich nicht. Aber Fakt ist, dass sich der Wert Ihrer Anteile enorm gesteigert hat. Und Fakt ist auch, dass Sie im Sommer als Sie die Absprache mit Mr. Yuy getroffen hatten, von dem Veröffentlichungsdatum des Spieles wussten, oder?"

„Ja."

„Gut. Dann zu meiner nächsten Frage. An wen haben Sie Ihre Anteile verkauft?"

„An Heero. Das war Teil der Abmachung. Er hat mich gezwungen es an ihn zu verkaufen."

„Das war sicher schlimm. Wieviel Geld hat er Ihnen dafür bezahlt?"

„Das weiß ich nicht mehr genau."

„Und das habe ich mir auch wieder gedacht," erklärte Mathiews fröhlich. „Deshalb hab ich vorgesorgt. Dies ist eine beglaubigte Kopie des Kaufvertrages. Hier lese ich das Mr. Yuy Ihnen knapp 50 Millionen für die Anteile bezahlt hat. Wie kommt das? Sie waren doch an der Börse nur 45 Millionen wert?"

„Das war Teil der Abmachung. Dafür dass ich mich bereit erklärt hab die Anteile ihm zu verkaufen hat er versprochen 0.5 Punkte über Wert zu bezahlen."

„Wie nobel von Mr. Yuy."

„Er hat es nur getan um mein Schweigen zu erkaufen."

„Vielleicht, aber knauserig war er zumindest nicht."

Mathiews lief den Raum einmal auf und einmal ab. „Ich gebe ja zu, ich habe am Anfang des Jahres auch des öfteren in die Klatschpresse geschaut und einige Interviews gelesen, die Sie gegeben haben Mr. Jones."

„Nicht alles was in den Zeitschriften steht, habe ich auch so geäußert. Manchmal übertreibt die Presse maßlos," wand sich Gordon.

„Sicher, das Phänomen kennen wir alle. Trotzdem, stimmt es, dass Sie zu der Zeit Ihrer Trennung bereits mit jemand anderem liiert waren?"

„Einspruch! Wir sind hier in keinem Scheidungsprozess," echauffierte sich Gordons Anwalt.

Mathiews lächelte. „Ich will hier auch gar nicht auf eine womögliche ‚Schuldfrage' für die Trennung hinaus. Ich möchte nur verstehen wie diese emotionale Kälte ausgesehen hat die Mr. Jones hier Mr. Yuy vorgeworfen hat. Ich möchte die Hintergründe für den Streit verstehen."

„Nicht stattgegeben. Antworten Sie auf die Frage Mr. Jones."

„Nun, es stimmt. Ich war damals mit Terry liiert. Aber eigentlich hat mich ja nur Heeros Verhalten in Terrys Arme getrieben. Ich habe seine Kälte nicht mehr ausgehalten. Es war nicht richtig, aber ich war machtlos und konnte die Situation nicht verändern. Das hat Schlussendlich dann auch zur Trennung zwischen mir und Heero geführt."

„Wie lange waren Sie schon in einer andere Beziehung bevor es zu dieser Trennung kam?"

„Das weiß ich nicht mehr genau."

„Aber eine grobe Idee werden Sie ja wohl haben. Einen Tag? Eine Woche? Ein Monat? Wie lange sind Sie fremdgegangen?"

„Vielleicht vier Monate. Aber es war kein Fremdgehen!" Gordon wurde lauter.

„Wieso nicht? Sie waren offiziell mit Mr. Yuy zusammen, haben sich hinter seinem Rücken aber mit jemand anderem getroffen. Im Allgemeinen wird das Fremdgehen genannt."

„Ich war in einer schlimmen Situation. Heeros Kälte hat mich vollkommen fertig gemacht. Ich brauchte Wärme und Geborgenheit und habe sie mir halt bei Terry geholt. Natürlich weiß ich dass dies nicht Recht war, aber ich konnte nichts ändern."

„Wenn es so schlimm bei Mr. Yuy war, wieso haben Sie sich nicht damals schon von ihm getrennt?"

„Ich war abhängig von ihm. Ich konnte nicht gehen."

„In wieweit waren Sie abhängig? Sie sind ein reicher Mann, die Zahlen die das belegen haben wir grad gehört. Es stand Ihnen doch frei Ihre Anteile zu jedem beliebigen Zeitpunkt zu veräußern."

„Das können Sie nicht verstehen. Aber ich konnte nicht gehen. Trotz des Geldes war ich noch abhängig von Heero. Und das hat der Bastard genau gewusst. Und er wusste auch von Terry. Das hat ihn nur nicht interessiert solange wir vor der Presse weiter das glückliche Paar spielen."

„Sie sind also nicht nur wegen des Geldes bei Mr. Yuy geblieben?"

„Nein!"

„Sie sagen also, dass Sie Mr. Yuy betrogen haben, aber ihn nicht verlassen konnten weil Sie abhängig waren. Und dass er Sie gezwungen hat dieses Spiel vor der Presse zu spielen!"

„Ja, und das waren die schrecklichsten Monate meines Lebens."

„Sehen Sie Mr. Jones, jetzt hab ich ein Problem. Wenn ich mir das genau durchrechne, dann haben Sie nicht nur 2 Millionen ‚Schweigegeld' bekommen, sondern dadurch dass Sie ein halbes Jahr mit der Trennungsverkündung gewartet haben, Ihre Aktien für 50 Millionen statt 37 verkauft. Selbst wenn wir annehmen würden, dass Sie sowieso bis zu Silvester mit dem Verkauf gewartet hätten, weil Sie ja davon ausgehen konnten dass die Aktien rapide im Wert steigen würden. Selbst dann hat Ihnen Mr. Yuy noch 5 Millionen zuviel bezahlt. Das macht Summa Summarum 7 Millionen Gage für 5 Auftritte als das perfekte Paar. Mr. Yuy hat also dem Mann der ihn seit Monaten betrog 7 Millionen bezahlt. Und Sie wagen es wirklich, sich hier als Opfer darzustellen?"

„Einspruch!"

„Ich ziehe die Frage zurück. Das muss sowieso jeder für sich selbst entscheiden."

Mit diesen Worten ging Mathiews zu seinem Platz zurück und setzte sich hin. „Ich habe keine weiteren Fragen an den Kläger."

Duo wagte es wieder zu atmen. Das war spannend gewesen. Auch wenn er nicht wusste ob es ihnen etwas gebracht hatte oder nicht. Vielleicht hätte Mathiews noch mehr bohren sollen. Aber trotzdem glaubte Duo, dass an Gordons Fassade jetzt einige Risse entstanden waren. Hoffentlich reichte es.


	31. Duos Aussage

**Titel:** Rollenspiel  
**Autor:** Laren aka Cyrrer  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** an Zanna

So, ich denke dieses und ein weiteres Kapitel und die Gerichtsverhandlung dürfte endlich beendet sein. Ich tu wie immer mein bestes. Und jetzt wo ich wohl nicht mehr nach Shanghai muss, sollte ich auch wieder Zeit haben mich um meine Geschichten zu kümmern. Trotzdem, viele Kommies können mich zum schneller schreiben bewegen zwinker

Ich hoffe ihr habt viel Spaß.

* * *

Nach Gordons Befragung gab es eine kurze Pause. Zeit für Duo tief durchzuatmen. Denn als nächstes war er an der Reihe seine Aussage zu machen. Nachdem sich der Gerichtssaal wieder gefüllt hatte und auch der Richter wieder seinen Platz eingenommen hatte, wurde Duo dann auch vom Gerichtsdiener aufgerufen. Sorgsam nahm Duo in dem Zeugenstand platz. Von hier aus sah die Sache tatsächlich anders aus, als von der Anklagebank. Von hier wirkte die Menge an Zuschauern noch gewaltiger.

Aber ein Gutes hatte die Sache auch, er konnte direkt in Heeros Gesicht blicken. Das kaum merkbare Lächeln machte es für Duo erträglich hier zu sitzen. Was auch immer geschah, der Mann vor ihm würde auch weiterhin zu ihm halten. Mit ihm zusammen sein. Alles andere schien im Vergleich dazu nebensächlich zu sein. Durch Heeros aufmunternde Anwesenheit beruhigt, atmete Duo noch einmal tief ein und dann konnte die Show auch schon losgehen.

Zunächst wurde Duo nach Angaben zu seiner Person gefragt. Wobei nur die Anschrift seiner Wohnung außen vor gelassen wurde. Das hatten Quatres Anwälte vorher mit dem Gericht abgeklärt. Die Verhandlung war viel zu öffentlich um etwas so geheimes hinauszuplaudern. Duo antwortete mit ruhiger Stimme und tatsächlich wurde er auch mit jeder weiteren Frage ruhiger. Wahrscheinlich weil er sich langsam an die Situation im Zeugenstand gewöhnte.

Dann, nachdem alle organisatorischen Fragen geklärt waren, trat der Gerichtsdiener zurück und Mathiews stand von der Anklagebank auf. Duo warf noch einmal einen Blick zu Heero, jetzt wurde es ernst.

Duos Anwalt stand ruhig da und adressierte ihn mit freundlichen Worten. „Mr. Maxwell, Sie haben die Anschuldigungen die gegen Sie erhoben werden verfolgen können. Jetzt möchten wir Ihre Sicht der Dinge hören. Bitte beginnen Sie damit die Ereignisse des betreffenden Tages genau zu beschreiben."

Duo räusperte sich. Die Anwälte hatten ihm in den Vorgesprächen erklärt wie genau er alle beschreiben sollte. Natürlich waren sie das nicht Wort für Wort durchgegangen. Das ganze sollte im Gegensatz zu Gordons Telenovela nicht wie eine einstudierte Vorführung wirken. „Nun an besagtem Tag habe ich meinen Freund Heero Yuy auf diese Fantasy Convention begleitet." Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt dass er von Heero einfach als seinem Freund sprechen sollte. Schließlich war er das auch. Und ob er und Heero damals schon ein Paar gewesen waren oder nicht, ging wirklich niemanden etwas an. Auf diese Art und Weise musste Duo noch nicht einmal lügen um bei den Zuhörern den Anschein zu erwecken, dass er und Heero auch damals schon zusammen gewesen waren. Nicht dass noch irgendjemand dachte, dass Heero nur mit ihm zusammengekommen war, weil er sich für den Pfeil in Gordons Hintern bedanken wollte.

„Heero's Firma hat dort einen Ausstellungsstand und ich hab ihm den ganzen Tag zur Seite gestanden. Dann hat er den Stand verlassen um die Toiletten aufzusuchen. Nachdem er nach einer ungewöhnlich langen Wartezeit immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt war, hab ich mich auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht. Ich habe ihn dann auch relativ schnell gefunden, direkt vor den Toilettenräumen wo Mr. Jones ihn belästigte."

Duo konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, dass Gordons Anwälte wohl schon ‚Einspruch' rufen, doch Mathiews schlug ihn um längen. „In wie weit ‚belästigen'?"

„Nun als ich dort ankam, hatte Mr. Jones Heero gegen die Wand gedrängt und redete sehr laut und unfreundlich auf meinen Freund ein. Das nenn ich ‚belästigen'."

„Was haben Sie dann getan?"

„Zunächst bin ich einfach stehen geblieben und hab das ganze beobachtet."

„Wieso das? Sie haben gerade gesagt dass der Kläger ihren Freund belästigt hat, wieso sind Sie nicht sofort dorthin geeilt."

Duo lächelte Sekundenkurz und blickte Heero tief in die Augen. „Ich wollte sehen wie sich Heero in der Situation schlug. Ich hatte in den Wochen davor den Eindruck erlangt, dass er sich viel zu viel von Mr. Jones gefallen ließ. Ja, ich gebe zu, ich war neugierig und wollte sehen ob er wieder klein beigab oder endlich auch mal Paroli gab."

„Aha, und was ist dann passiert?"

„Nun, Heero hat tatsächlich Mr. Jones endlich mal Paroli geboten. Allerdings ließ Mr. Jones einfach keine Ruhe und redete weiter und weiter. Deshalb bin ich dann doch zu den beiden gegangen. Aber das hat die Stimmung nicht wirklich entspannt. Als Mr. Jones bemerkte dass ich Heero Begleitung war, ist er erst richtig unangenehm geworden."

„Wie das?"

„Nun, ich weiß es nicht mehr Wort für Wort, aber er ließ unter anderem durchblicken dass ich niedere Hintergedanken hegte weil ich wieder mit Heero zusammen war. Und dass Heero mich dafür bezahlen würde."

„Nicht gerade sehr angenehm, oder?"

„Einspruch, Mr. Mathiews legt dem Angeklagten die Worte in den Mund," ereiferte sich Gordons Anwalt.

„Stattgegeben."

„Gut, ich nehme die Bemerkung zurück. Was ist dann passiert Mr. Maxwell?" Duos Anwalt lächelte, als ob ihn der kleine Schlagabtausch überhaupt nichts ausgemacht hätte.

Auch Duo musste bei der Erinnerung lächeln. Schließlich war das der Moment wo er am stolzesten auf Heero gewesen war. „Heero hat daraufhin Mr. Jones vorgeworfen gar nichts zu kapieren. Und ihm gesagt dass nicht alles und jeder käuflich sei. Und dass er – also Mr. Jones – ein armes Würstchen wäre wenn er das nicht verstehen würde." Duo konnte ein leichtes Kichern aus den Zuschauerrängen hören. Scheinbar fand nicht nur er diese Episode amüsant. „Daraufhin ist Mr. Jones empört gegangen."

„Danach hätte die Sache doch eigentlich beendet sein müssen, oder? Wieso ist es dann doch zu dem Schuss gekommen?"

„Nun, als er ein paar Schritte von uns weg war, fing Mr. Jones erneut an uns zu bedrohen."

„Einspruch!"

„Euer Ehren, lassen Sie meinen Mandanten erklären was er unter ‚bedrohen meint'," schlug Duos Anwalt vor. Richter Garrison nickte bestätigend.

„Er hat ziemlich laut geschrieen, dass es uns noch leid tun würde. Und das er uns fertig machen würde. Er wollte in der Presse verkünden dass Heero mich als Bettpartner gekauft hätte. Wollte eine erneute Schlammschlacht lostreten. Das hat mich ärgerlich gemacht. Ich hab Pfeil und Bogen genommen und damit auf Mr. Jones geschossen. Und seinen Hintern dabei getroffen."

„Sie hatten bei der ersten Vernehmung behauptet dass der Schuss aus Versehen losgegangen wäre. Wie kommen sie zu so einer Aussage?"

„Ich war selbst vollkommen überrascht über diesen Schuss. Von dem Moment an wo Mr. Jones seine letzte Drohung ausgesprochen hat und dem wo er auf den Boden lag, kann ich mich an nichts Bewusstes erinnern. Ich weiß dass ich sehr wütend war. Seit Monaten hat Mr. Jones diesen ekelhaften Presserummel veranstaltet, es war so schlimm dass Heero kaum noch die Wohnung verlassen mochte. Er wäre fast sogar nicht zu der Convention gegangen nur weil er erfahren hat dass Mr. Jones auch anwesend sein würde und dabei hatte er sich so auf diese Tage gefreut. All der Kummer und der Ärger der letzten Tage und Wochen hatten sich in dem Moment zusammen gefügt und ich hab einfach gehandelt ohne nachzudenken." Duo lachte hilflos auf. „Ich hab doch noch nicht einmal gewusst das Pfeil und Bogen überhaupt funktionierten, ich hielt sie für pure Dekorationen. Im Prinzip könnte man also wirklich behaupten, dass der Pfeil zufällig losgegangen ist, schließlich hatte ich niemals die Absicht zu schießen."

„Wollen Sie damit andeuten, dass Sie nicht verantwortlich für diesen Schuss sind?" hakte sein Anwalt nach.

Duo schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, will ich nicht. Schließlich war ich tatsächlich derjenige der den ‚Abzug' gezogen hat. Oder wie man das auch immer bei Pfeil und Bogen nennt. Aber ich bin nicht zur Convention gegangen mit dem Hintergedanken Gordon anzuschießen. Das hat sich aus der Situation heraus ergeben."

„Heißt dass, das Sie jedes Mal wenn man Sie ärgert und Sie eine Waffe in der Hand haben, um sich schießen werden?" Duo war klar wieso sein Anwalt diese bösen Fragen stellte, so konnte er sie zumindest besser leiten, als wenn sie das alles Gordons Anwälten überlassen würden.

„Nein. Verdammt dann hätte ich ja schon hunderte Leute anschießen müssen, wenn ich so leicht reizbar wäre. Nur Gordon hat mir und Heero – besonders Heero – in den letzten Monaten das Leben dermaßen zur Hölle gemacht, da fehlte nicht mehr viel um mich so sehr zu reizen."

„Sie haben nach den Ereignissen an einer ‚Aggressionstherapie' teilgenommen. Wieso haben Sie das getan, wenn von Ihnen keine Gefahr für die Öffentlichkeit besteht?"

„Die habe ich angefangen, nachdem Mr. Jones diesen Prozess angeleiert hat. Mir wurde dazu geraten, um zu beweisen dass ich halt nicht dieser gemeingefährliche Irre bin der auf jeden x-beliebigen mit einer Waffe losgeht. Ansonsten hätte ich diese Therapie wirklich nicht benötigt."

„Sie haben darin also nichts gelernt?"

Duo schüttelte den Kopf. „Das will ich nicht sagen. Mir sind die Fehler die ich an jenem Abend gemacht hab durchaus bewusst geworden. Ich hätte mich nicht von Mr. Jones so reizen lassen dürfen. Damit habe ich ihm erlaubt die Oberhand zu gewinnen."

„Heißt das, dass sie ihn damals nicht angegriffen hätten? Wenn Sie diese Therapie früher gemacht hätten?"

Duo grinste breit. „Nein das heißt es nicht. Aber zurück blickend hätte ich ihm eher die Nase blutig hauen sollen, als zu einer Waffe greifen. Ich weiß, dass ist vielleicht nicht wirklich geschickt das hier zu sagen, aber Mr. Jones hat diese Abreibung dringend nötig gehabt. Und ich bereue wirklich nur dass ich eine Waffe genommen hab. Und wenn mich diese Wahrheit jetzt etliche Millionen kostet, dann ist es halt so." Duo wollte an diesem Punkt nicht lügen nur um sein Geld zu schützen. Womöglich noch großes Bedauern heucheln. An Gordons Schmerz bedauerte er gar nichts, der hatte ihnen schließlich viel zu sehr wehgetan.

„Gut das wäre es soweit von mir. Ihr Zeuge," sagte Mathiews.

Gordons Anwalt sprang auf und ging aufgeregt auf Duo zu. „Mr. Maxwell das ist ja eine schöne Geschichte die wir da von Ihnen hören."

„Es ist die Wahrheit," sagte Duo schlicht. Jetzt kam es darauf an, sich von Thompson nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen.

„Das werden wir noch sehen. Sie behaupten also allen Ernstes keine gewalttätige Person zu sein. Aber Sie waren doch Gundam Pilot, oder irre ich mich da?"

„Es war Krieg. Ich war jung und wurde von der einen Kriegspartei als Waffe missbraucht. Im Grunde war ich ein Soldat der nur Befehle befolgt hat, das macht mich noch lange nicht zu einem gewalttätigen Menschen. Dann müssten sie auch alle anderen Soldaten anklagen."

„Aber bei Ihren Einsätzen sind unheimlich viele Menschen umgekommen, oder?"

„Einspruch! Es gab eine Generalamnestie für alle Gundam Piloten. Und für viele andere Kämpfer des Krieges. Ihre Taten von damals dürfen nicht Bestandteil dieses Prozesses sein," ereiferte sich Duos zweiter Anwalt Kirk.

„Stattgegeben."

„Gut, dann lassen wir diese Taten außen vor," sagte Thompson süffisant. „Wenden wir uns Ihren Studienjahren zu. Stimmt es nicht, dass Sie damals große Probleme hatten und aufgrund Ihrer Drogensucht und Ihres Lebenswandels von der Universität verwiesen wurden?"

„Nein!" Duo biss die Zähen zusammen.

„Wollen Sie etwa das Gegenteil behaupten?" Thompson schien echt erstaunt.

„Ich sage nur die Wahrheit."

„Aber Sie sind doch von der Uni verwiesen worden, oder?"

Duo schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Nein. Ich hatte ein paar Probleme damals. Ich bin der erste der das zugibt. Und ja ich hab auch einige Partydrogen genommen – wie viele andere Studenten auch. Ich hab im Prinzip damals die wilde Sau raus gelassen und einen Teil meiner Teenagerjahre nachgelebt. Aber ich wurde nicht von der Uni verwiesen. Ich hatte Problem mit dem Studium und hab deshalb viele Gespräche mit einer Schulberaterin gehabt. Sie hat mir gezeigt dass meine Begabung auf einem anderen Gebiet liegt und hat mich dazu ermuntert einen neuen Studiengang einzuschlagen."

„Aber Sie haben die Universitäten gewechselt, oder? Wieso das?"

Das war einer der wundesten Punkte in Duos Leben, aber er würde hier keine Verletzbarkeit zeigen. „Ich hatte mich gerade von Heero getrennt. Wir lebten aber weiterhin zusammen in einer Wohnung. Das war nicht gesund, besonders nicht als Mr. Jones meinen ehemaligen Partner umwarb. Die Beraterin der Uni machte mir klar, dass es bei dieser Konstellation früher oder später zu großen Problemen kommen könnte und dass ich womöglich sogar die Freundschaft mit Heero gefährden würde. Sie riet mir etwas Abstand zwischen uns zu bringen. Ein Abstand der es uns erlaubte unsere Freundschaft zu retten und mir mein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Trotzdem bin ich nicht von der Universität verwiesen worden, ich bin freiwillig gegangen."

„Und seitdem hatten Sie keine Probleme mehr mit Drogen oder Gewalt?" hakte Thompson nach.

Duo lächelte sekundenkurz. „Nein. Auch wenn Sie das eigentlich nichts angeht."

„Kommen wir zu den bewussten Abend zurück. Sie sagten Sie wären selbst von dem Schuss überrascht gewesen. Glauben Sie nicht, dass es gefährliche Körperverletzung ist, wenn jemand mit einer tödlichen Waffe um sich schießt und dies noch nicht einmal bemerkt?"

„Ich möchte eins mal klar stellen. Wenn ich den Zwerg – äh Mr. Jones – ernsthaft hätte verletzen wollen, dann hätte ich nicht seinen Hintern getroffen."

„Wieso?"

„Wie Sie vorhin so schön gesagt haben, ich war Gundam Pilot. Wenn ich ihn hätte treffen wollen, ich hätte es getan."

„Auch mit einer unbekannten Waffe? Sie haben vorhin ausgesagt, dass sie noch nicht einmal wussten das diese nicht nur zur Dekoration da war."

„Ich hab einen unheimlich guten Trefferquotienten. Egal mit welcher Waffe. Das war schließlich Teil meiner Ausbildung. Ja ich war überrascht von diesem Schuss, aber dass ich Mr. Jones Hintern getroffen hab zeigt nur, dass ich ihm eigentlich einen festen Arschtritt verpassen wollte. Einen Arschtritt den er sich reichlich verdient hat."

„Mäßigen Sie Ihre Ausdrucksweise Mr. Maxwell," erklärte Thompson.

Duo grinste. „Wieso, ich soll doch hier die Wahrheit sagen, oder?"

Daraufhin herrschte für ein paar Augenblicke Schweigen. Erst dann sprach Thompson wieder. „Sie geben also zu, Mr. Jones absichtlich verletzt zu haben?"

Duo schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Drehen Sie mir nicht die Worte im Mund herum. Ich gebe zu, dass ich geschossen hab. Und ich gebe zu dass ich wenn ich Mr. Jones wirklich etwas hätte antun wollen, dies auch von meinen Fähigkeiten her gekonnt hätte. Das heißt noch lange nicht dass ich es auch getan hätte. Ich bin niemand der alle möglichen Leute verletzt oder tötet nur weil sie Arschlöcher sind."

„Aber Sie haben mehrmals ausgesagt dass mein Mandant sie sehr geärgert hat. Das ist doch schon persönlicher, als z.B. jemand der einem die Vorfahrt auf der Straße nimmt, oder?"

„Das schon. Es stimmt, Mr. Jones hat Heero sehr weh getan. Und ich hasse ihn dafür. Aber sosehr bin ich nicht in den Rachegedanken verfangen, ganz davon abgesehen, dass nicht ich das ‚Recht' auf Rache hätte, sondern nur Heero. Ich hab im Affekt gehandelt, aber ich hab Mr. Jones nicht wirklich einen großen Schaden angetan. Deshalb lasse ich mich hier nicht als mordlustigen Irren darstellen."

„Danke Mr. Maxwell. Das wäre soweit alles."

Duo war sich nicht sicher ob seine Befragung nun positiv oder negativ verlaufen war. Aber sie war endlich beendet. Da war ihm alles andere fast schon egal. Er hoffte nur, dass er mit seiner Aussage Gordon nicht unnötig viel Geld zugeschustert hatte.


	32. Heero

**Titel:** Rollenspiel  
**Autor:** Laren aka Cyrrer  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** an Zanna

Hat nen bisschen gedauert. Und die Seitenschinder haben auch wieder zugeschlagen seufz.

Ich hoffe ihr habt viel Spaß.

* * *

Sehr zu Duos Erstaunen wurde gleich danach die Verhandlung unterbrochen. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre hätten sie einfach weiter machen können, aber wahrscheinlich war es auch besser wenn nicht zu viele Informationen in einen einzigen Tag gepresst wurden.

Die Zuschauer im Saal verflüchtigten sich relativ schnell, wahrscheinlich weil die Reporter so schnell wie möglich alles niederschreiben wollten. Aber Duos und Heeros Freunde waren im Saal geblieben und bejubelten Duos Erfolg. Alle redeten durcheinander, doch Duo meinte aus allen Satzfetzen herauszuhören, dass er sich wohl ganz gut geschlagen hatte. Das freute Duo, er selbst war nicht hundertprozentig sicher dass er alles richtig gemacht hatte, aber er hatte weder gelogen noch einen groben Patzer gemacht. Das musste doch auch was zählen.

Als dann die Gerichtsdiener den Saal räumen wollten, verabschiedeten sich Gwen, Jamie und Heeros Rollenspielgruppe, wobei alle warme Worte auf den Lippen hatten und für den nächsten Tag – den sie auch wieder als Zuschauer miterleben wollten – alles Gute wünschten.

So blieben nur noch die ehemaligen Gundam Piloten zurück und ohne es groß abzusprechen fuhren sie gemeinsam in Duos und Heeros Wohnung.

Erst als sie die Wohnung betraten fühlte Duo die wirkliche Last des Tages von sich abfallen. Ihm war als wenn er plötzlich wieder tief durchatmen konnte. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie sehr er dann doch den ganzen Tag über angespannt gewesen war.

„Ich bin ja so stolz auf dich," murmelte Heero in sein Ohr. Sie saßen gemeinsam auf der neuen Couch und Heero hielt Duo von hinten in seinen Armen. Duo konnte unheimlich viel Energie aus dieser Berührung ziehen. „Meinst du wirklich?" fragte er und ließ sich noch tiefer in die Umarmung fallen.

„Heero hat Recht," bestätigte Quatre. „Du hast wirklich vor dem Gericht gepunktet."

„Auf jeden Fall war es deutlich besser als diese Schmierenkomödie die Gordon ungerechterweise abgezogen hat," gab Wufei zu bedenken. Er war extra wegen der Verhandlung nach Californien gekommen. Zwar hatte Sally ihn wegen eines wichtigen Falles nicht begleiten können aber er hatte Duo die besten Wünsche von seiner Partnerin übermittelt.

„Schmierenkomödie hin oder her, ich glaub wenn es in dieser Verhandlung Geschworene gäbe, dann hätte Gordon doch mit seiner Leidensnummer gepunktet," gab Duo zu bedenken. Er freute sich zwar über das Lob seiner Freunde, aber er wollte die ganze Sache nicht zu früh auf die leichte Schulter nehmen.

„Dann ist es ja nur gut, dass es keine Geschworenen gibt," gab Heero zurück, und Duo meinte sein Grinsen an seiner Wange zu spüren. „Man sollte doch annehmen dass ein gut ausgebildeter und erfahrener Richter nicht auf diesen Schmu hereinfällt."

„Naja, trotzdem hab ich Gordon mit dem Pfeil getroffen. Und ich hab zugegeben dass ich ihn in der Situation wieder verletzt hätte."

„Ich glaub nicht dass das geschadet hat Duo," sagte Quatre ganz ruhig. „Im Gegenteil. Du warst ehrlich. Und es hat ja auch nie zur Debatte gestanden dass du den Schuss abgegeben hast. Nur versucht Gordon es als Absicht und nicht als Affekt hinzustellen. Und das hast du glaub ich sehr gut widerlegt."

Trowa betrat in dem Moment den Raum. „So die Pizzen sind bestellt. Sollten in spätestens einer halben Stunde da sein." Bei dieser Ankündigung entstand ein aufgeregtes Gemurmel im Raum. Alle waren sie sehr hungrig, durch die Aufregung hatten sie tagsüber nicht viel essen können.

„Womit geht es jetzt eigentlich morgen genau weiter?" fragte Wufei.

„Also wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, dann haben Kirk und Mathiews gesagt dass jetzt im Grunde nur noch ein paar Zeugen und Gutachter befragt werden. Wenn alles recht zügig vorangeht, dann könnten die Befragungen morgen Abend fertig sein. Und dann kommt es darauf an wie lang der Richter für seine Entscheidung braucht."

„Was, keine Schlussplädoyers?" fragte Trowa gespielt entsetzt. „Nach der Seifenoper von Gordon hätte ich ja noch stundenlange Ansprachen der teuren Anwälte erwartet."

Duo grinste leicht. „Das hab ich auch gefragt und meine Anwälte haben mir groß und breit erklärt dass die Realität nicht mit dem Fernsehen übereinstimmt. Ich glaub die werden nur noch einmal ganz kurz das Wichtigste zusammenfassen und was sie fordern." Wahrscheinlich gab es diese alles entscheidenden Schlussplädoyers wirklich nur bei großen Fällen, oder sie waren die pure Erfindung des Fernsehens.

„Was für Zeugen kommen denn morgen?" fragte Quatre, der es sich zusammen mit Trowa auf dem zweiten Sofa bequem gemacht hatte.

„Ein paar Leute die den Streit mitbekommen haben," gab Duo zurück.

„Ich bin der erste," sagte Heero ruhig.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen versuchte Duo sich in Heeros Umarmung umzudrehen. „Wie, du bist der erste?" fragte er entsetzt. „Sag nicht dass die dich auch durch die Mangel nehmen werden."

„Aber natürlich Baka," gab Heero mit leichter Stimme zurück. „Ich bin schließlich der wichtigste Zeuge. Ich war von Anfang an dabei, ich hab alles mitbekommen."

Duo war wirklich entsetzt, er wollte nicht dass Heero sich dem aussetzte. Sicher, sein eigener Auftritt im Zeugendstand war relativ glimpflich gewesen, aber Gordons Anwalt hatte trotzdem einige Fragen gestellt die unterhalb der Gürtellinie eingeschlagen hatten. Was mochte der erst mit Heero anstellen? Noch dazu wo Gordon doch all die wunden Punkte des ehemaligen Wing Piloten kannte. „Ich will nicht dass er dich in seine Krallen kriegt," murmelte Duo.

Heero drückte ihn ganz fest. „Keine Sorge Duo. Ich bin bereit. Was auch immer Gordon und sein Anwalt aushecken, sie werden mich nicht klein kriegen. Ich werd mich genauso gut schlagen wie du."

Duo wollte erst protestieren, doch dann erstarben ihm die Worte auf den Lippen noch bevor er sie aussprechen konnte. Er wusste dass Heero in den letzten Monaten viel an Stärke zurück gewonnen hatte. Wenn er jetzt zuviel Sorge zeigen würde, würde Heero vielleicht von seiner Selbstsicherheit wieder etwas verlieren. Und Duo würden den Teufel tun und das zulassen. Trotzdem, nach einer relativ langen Gesprächspause sprudelte ein, „Ich will nicht dass er dir wieder weht tut," aus Duo heraus.

Heero küsste ihn kurz auf den Hinterkopf. „Keine Sorge, es gibt nichts mehr mit dem Gordon mir wehtun könnte. Ich hab dich," er drückte ihn wieder fest um genau das zu unterstreichen. „Also kann er mir nichts mehr anhaben."

„Ich hab übrigens gute Neuigkeiten," verkündete Quatre gut gelaunt.

„Was denn?" hakte Duo nach. So vibrierte Quatre meist nur vor dem Abschluss eines guten Geschäfts.

Ein Spitzbübisches Grinsen erschien auf Quatres ansonsten Engelsgleichen Gesichts. „Ich hab durch meine Quellen herausgefunden wo Gordon einen Großteil seines Geldes angelegt hat. Glaubt mir, in ein paar Wochen wird davon nicht mehr viel übrig sein. Ich werde das Geschäft in Grund und Boden stampfen."

Für einen Moment lachte Duo. Das schien Gordon nur gerecht zu geschehen. Der hatte sowieso schon viel zu viel Geld aus Heero herausgepresst. Und jetzt vielleicht noch die Schadensersatzsumme. Doch dann regte sich Duos schlechtes Gewissen. „Gehört das Geschäft ihm allein?"

Quatre schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein das ist eine Investorengruppe. Aber keine Angst, die werde ich trotzdem zu Staub stampfen."

„Bitte nicht," sagte Duo.

Quatre schien für einen Moment erstaunt. „Wieso denn nicht? Das hat er doch verdient."

„Aber all die anderen nicht," antwortete Heero. Duo drehte seinen Kopf halb zur Seite und küsste seinen Partner. Er freute sich jedes Mal wenn er und Heero ohne große Worte auf einer Linie standen. „Ich will nicht dass die anderen Anleger ihr Geld verlieren nur weil Gordon ein Arsch ist."

„Das wäre in der Tat ungerecht," sagte auch Wufei, selbst wenn seine Stimme nur zu deutlich machte dass ihm das im Moment eher egal war. Wie die anderen hegte er einen tiefen Groll gegen Gordon.

Quatre stutzte für einen Moment, dann schmollte er so kräftig das Duo fast schon versucht war ihm doch nachzugeben. Aber nach einigen Augenblicken wiegte der Blonde seinen Kopf hin und her. „Ok, ich geb mich geschlagen. Das wäre zwar eine gute Gelegenheit gewesen ihn um ein paar Millionen zu erleichtern, aber ich glaube ihr habt Recht. Doch sollte er jemals der einzige Investor sein, dann werde ich ihn zermalmen."

„Und keiner von uns wird dich stoppen," sagte Trowa.

„Trotzdem, die Geschichte mit Gordons Memoiren lasst ihr mich durchziehen, oder?"

„Häh?" war Duos Kommentar. Er hatte keine Ahnung worauf Quatre da anspielte. Auch die anderen sahen ziemlich verwirrt aus der Wäsche.

„Na, ich hab doch Gordons Autobiographie unter Vertrag."

„Du hast was?" Duo überlegte sich ob sein Freund tatsächlich vollkommen durchgedreht war und ob sie die Leiche wohl verschwinden lassen konnten. Und ob ihnen Trowa deswegen böse werden würde. „Wie kommst du dazu dieses Geschmiere unter Vertrag zu nehmen? Hat der Heero noch nicht genug mit Dreck beworfen?"

Heero drückte ihn kurz und sagte leise, „Quatre wird da schon einen Grund für haben."

„Das hoff ich aber," empörte sich Duo.

Quatre hatte in der Zwischenzeit angefangen zu kichern. Das verwirrte Duo zunächst, brachte ihn aber trotzdem dazu sich zu beruhigen.

„Klar hab ich einen Grund," erklärte Quatre dann mit seinem besten Haifischgrinsen. „Gordon weiß nicht dass der Verlag dem er die exklusiv Rechte verkauft hat über viele Umwege zu WEI gehört. Und so wird es ihn völlig erstaunen, wenn kurz vor dem Erscheinungsdatum die Rechtsabteilung der Firma entscheidet dass eine Veröffentlichung zu gefährlich ist. Wegen der zu erwartenden Verleumdungsklagen von dir und Heero. Und dann wird der CEO des Verlages verkünden dass das Buch aus diesen Gründen nie erscheinen wird. Er wird auch noch ein paar Sätze loslassen das die Qualität sowieso grottig ist und damit ist das Kapitel ‚Autobiographie' erledigt."

„Kann Gordon damit nicht zu einem anderen Verlag?" hakte Wufei nach.

Quatre schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist ein Exklusivvertrag. Das Buch gehört danach praktisch mir. Er dürfte noch nicht einmal Auszüge davon woanders veröffentlichen, oder er muss eine hohe Konventionalstrafe bezahlen."

„Gut," freute sich Duo. Das war doch mal ne Rache an Gordon die ihm gefiel. Und es wurde dabei niemand anderes geschadet.

„Aber Gordon kriegt trotzdem Geld dafür, oder?" hakte Heero nach.

Quatre winkte ab. „Nicht so sonderlich viel. Der gute Gordon war gierig und wollte lieber einen höheren Anteil an den Einnahmen. Die es ja nicht geben wird da das Buch niemals im Verkauf erscheint. Tja, ich bin halt gut," sagte der Blonde ohne falsche Bescheidenheit.

Dem konnten die anderen nicht widersprechen.

Halbwegs beruhigt ließ Duo kurz danach aber endlich von dem Thema Gordon ab. Er wollte auch nicht wirklich länger von ihm und dieser Verhandlung reden. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, dann könnte sie so schnell wie möglich zu Ende sein, irgendwie schien das alles zu beherrschen und das gefiel Duo nicht im Mindesten. Und so machte er sich demonstrativ daran andere Themen anzuschneiden. Und da Heero und die anderen instinktiv mitmachten, sprachen sie schon bald von allem möglichen. Nur nicht mehr über Gordon.

Doch ganz so einfach schien Heero das ganze doch nicht zu nehmen. Denn mitten in der Nacht, wachte Duo davon auf wie sich Heero neben ihm im Bett hin und her wälzte. Zunächst versuchte Duo ihn durch sanftes streicheln und festhalten zu beruhigen, es schien auch zunächst zu wirken doch plötzlich war auch Heero wach und setzte sich ruckartig auf.

Duo seufzte leise, dann machte er das Licht an und setzte sich neben Heero, umarmte seinen Freund dabei. „Kannst du nicht schlafen?" fragte er während er seinen Kopf auf Heeros Schulter lehnte.

„Nein," bestätigte Heero.

„Warum?" fragte Duo obwohl er die Antwort natürlich schon kannte. Aber nur so glaubte er Heero aus der Reserve locken zu können.

Für einige Momente herrschte Stille in dem Raum während Heero relativ aufgeregt atmete. Dann sagte er ziemlich leise. „Ich hab von der Verhandlung geträumt. Man könnte sagen es war ein Alptraum."

„Wieso, was ist passiert?" hakte Duo nach.

„Was schon? Gordons Anwalt hat mich durch die Mangel genommen. Und ich konnte mich nicht wehren. Hab alles falsch gemacht."

Duo drückte Heero enger an sich. Dann küsste er ihn leicht auf die Haare und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Das wird nicht passieren, Heero."

„Wieso bist du so sicher? Gordon kennt all meine Schwachpunkte," Heero fuhr sich ruckartig durchs Haar. „Schließlich hatte er jahrelang Zeit sie zu erkunden. Der weiß genau womit er mich fertig machen wird."

Duo schüttelte den Kopf und küsste Heero erneut. „Das wird nicht geschehen. Ich weiß dass ich morgen genauso stolz auf dich sein werde, wie du es heute auf mich warst."

„Aber…"

„Nichts, aber. Er kennt deine Schwachpunkte, na und? Du hast ihm schon einmal Paroli geboten und du wirst es wieder machen. Gordon ist ein Wurm und ist es nicht wert dass du dich von ihm provozieren lässt. Wenn es dir zu schwer fällt morgen, dann schau einfach in meine Richtung. Selbst wenn sich Gordons Anwalt in deine Blickrichtung stellen sollte, dann bin ich immer noch da. Wir sind zusammen, Gordon hat verloren. Und deshalb wirst du es überstehen."

„Meinst du wirklich?" fragte Heero erstaunt.

„Oh ja. Und falls nicht, dann muss ich leider aufstehen und Gordon vor aller Augen die Nase brechen. Das wird sicher nicht gut beim Richter ankommen, also musst du das verhindern."

„Baka," grummelte Heero, aber es war ein leicht amüsierter Tonfall durchzuhören.

„Genau das bin ich. Du musst mich also vor mir selbst retten," schmunzelte Duo. Wenn das kein Ansporn für Heero war, dann wusste Duo auch nicht weiter. Zum Glück schien es ja zu klappen. „Und jetzt lass uns noch ne Runde schlafen. Schließlich wollen wir morgen früh gut aussehen."

* * *

Der Gerichtssaal war am nächsten Tag wieder fast überfüllt. Wieder gab es die gespannt lauschenden Reporter aber zum Glück auch Duos und Heeros Freunde im Publikum. Neben den anderen Gundam Piloten waren natürlich auch Gwen, Jamie, Jane und die Rollenspieltruppe anwesend. Duo freute sich darüber dass die anderen ihnen so versuchten Kraft zu geben.

Ähnlich wie am Vortag erschien zunächst der Gerichtsdiener der erklärte um welche Verhandlung es sich handelte, dann kam der Richter und dann ging es auch schon los. Genau wie Heero gestern erklärt hatte, war er der erste Zeuge der aufgerufen wurde. Nach einer kurzen Abfrage der Formalien begann Gordons Anwalt auch zügig mit der Befragung.

„Mr. Yuy, schildern Sie wie es zum Pfeilschuss auf meinen Mandanten kam."

Heero räusperte sich kurz und begann damit zu erzählen wie Gordon ihn in die Ecke gedrängt und angefangen hatte ihn zu beleidigen.

Thompson unterbrach sofort. „Wie genau hat mein Mandant Sie denn beleidigt?"

Heero schob sein Kinn vor. „Das möchte ich eigentlich nicht wiederholen."

„Aber das müssen Sie Mr. Yuy, schließlich stehen Sie unter Eid," erwiderte Gordons Anwalt süffisant.

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann gäbe es jetzt einen Anwalt weniger, kam es Duo in den Sinn.

Heero runzelte noch mal mit der Stirn dann sagte er: „An den genauen Wortlaut kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern, aber Gordon hat angedeutet dass meine Assistentin die Fans fürs Jubeln bei der Pressekonferenz bezahlt hat. Und er hat auch angedeutet dass meine Begleitung – also Mr. Maxwell – gekauft worden wäre."

„Und? Entspricht das der Wahrheit? Haben Sie sich Ihre Begleitung gekauft?"

„Was erlauben Sie sich?" empörte sich Heero.

Duo war auch ganz aufgeregt, nur die beruhigende Hand die Kirk ihm wieder auf das Bein legte hielt ihn davon ab dem Anwalt das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen.

„Nun, mir scheint dass Sie dazu neigen Ihren jeweiligen Partnern einen Haufen Geld zu geben. Mr. Jones wurde Ihr Partner bei Wing, Mr. Maxwell bekam einen großzügigen Vertrag über die Verwertungsrechte seines Buches. Oder irre ich mich?"

Heero hielt sich mit seinen Händen am Geländer des Zeugenstandes fest. Duo konnte klar das Weiß der durchscheinenden Knochen erkennen. Die Anspannung in Heero war absolut greifbar. Duo warf ihm beruhigende Blicke zu, aber er konnte nicht sagen ob Heero das überhaupt mitbekam.

„Das eine hat mit dem anderen nichts zu tun," entgegnete Heero mit vor Wut gepresster Stimme.

„Das hab ich nicht gefragt. Haben Sie Mr. Maxwell unter Vertrag genommen?"

„Ja," knirschte Heero.

Duo wurde mit absoluter Klarheit bewusst was Thompson, bzw. Gordon hier abzuziehen versuchten. Wenn sie es schafften Heero als jemanden darzustellen der nur durch Geld an einen Partner kam. Ihn so vollkommen unsympathisch erscheinen zu lassen und dadurch seine Aussagen dass Gordon ihn beleidigt hatte zu negieren. Duo knurrte leise. Und er wunderte sich auch wieder, wieso seine Anwälte nichts dagegen taten dass dort gegen Heero Gift und Galle gespuckt wurde. Aber Gestern hatte er gut daran getan ihnen zu vertrauen, deshalb gegehrte er jetzt auch nicht auf, selbst wenn es ihm in seinen Händen kribbelte.

„Werden Sie in den nächsten Jahren mehrere Millionen an Mr. Maxwell bezahlen?"

„Ja."

„Na also. Sie haben als Mr. Jones Geld gegeben und Mr. Maxwell. Haben Sie es nötig sich einen Partner zu kaufen, Mr. Yuy?"

„Gordon hab ich das Geld gegeben um ihn loszuwerden," ereiferte sich Heero.

„Ich verlange dass diese Antwort aus dem Protokoll gestrichen wird," empörte sich Thompson. „Und dass Mr. Yuy meine Frage endlich beantwortet."

Der Richter gab entsprechende Anweisungen. Duo war damit gar nicht einverstanden, aber er konnte nichts machen. Er konnte nur Augenkontakt zu Heero suchen. Doch anders als es Gordon vielleicht erwartet hatte, war Heero nicht eingeschüchtert. Im Gegenteil seine Augen funkelten gefährlich. „Ich habe noch nie jemanden bezahlt um mit mir zusammen zu sein," erklärte er kühl.

„Es hat aber den Anschein," gab Thompson zurück. Dann stand der Anwalt auf und ging hin und her. „Sie sind also jetzt mit dem Angeklagten zusammen?"

„Ja," bestätigte Heero.

„Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, dann ist das nicht Ihre erste Beziehung mit Mr. Maxwell. Soweit ich weiß waren Sie direkt vor Ihrer Beziehung mit meinem Mandanten schon mit Mr. Maxwell zusammen. Was war der Grund für das Ende ihrer Partnerschaft damals?"

Duo schloss gepeinigt seine Augen. Er wollte nicht dass Heero dieses kleine Geheimnis hier vor aller Öffentlichkeit preisgeben musste. Das war viel zu schmerzhaft und ging doch wirklich nur sie etwas an.

Doch statt Heeros Antwort, war plötzlich ein lautes „Einspruch!" von Mathiews zu hören. Duo ließ erleichtert dem Atem den er angehalten hatte wieder raus, und verpasste so fast was sein Anwalt sagte. „Wie mein geschätzter Kollege gestern so treffend sagte befinden wir uns hier nicht in einem Scheidungsprozess. Es sollte nicht von Interesse sein, wie und warum vor mehr als sieben Jahren eine Beziehung zu Ende ging, sondern wir sollten uns langsam wieder auf die Geschehnisse auf der Convention konzentrieren."

„Stattgegeben," bestätigte der Richter.

Damit schien Gordons Anwalt nicht gerechnet zu haben, aber er fasste sich schnell. Es gab noch ein paar mehr oder weniger unbedeutende Fragen zu den Ereignissen und dann beendete er die Befragung.

Jetzt war es Zeit für Duos Anwälte. Diesmal schien Kirk die Fragen zu stellen. „Wann genau haben Sie Mr. Maxwell unter Vertrag genommen?" fragte er.

„Ich verstehe die Frage nicht, wollen Sie das genaue Datum wissen?"

Kirk lachte kurz. „Nein, mir geht es eher darum in welcher Beziehung Sie sich da mit meinem Mandanten befanden. Damit wir uns ein Bild des zeitlichen Ablaufes machen können und sehen ob mein Kollege mit seinen Andeutungen vielleicht Recht hatte."

Heero runzelte mit der Stirn. „Nun Duo und ich haben da schon zusammen gewohnt."

Duo hätte bei der Aussage fast lächeln müssen. Heero hatte nicht gelogen aber trotzdem den Anschein erweckt das sie damals schon ein Paar gewesen waren.

„Aber das eine hat wirklich nichts mit dem anderen zu tun," sprach Heero weiter. „Und wenn Gordons Anwalt mich hätte ausreden lassen dann hätte ich das auch schon vorhin erklärt."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Nun zunächst einmal hab ich – bzw. meine Firma WW – die Verwertungsrechte für Duos Buchserie gekauft und nicht ihn. Zum anderen liefen die Verhandlungen schon seit Monaten."

„Also schon bevor sie ein Paar waren?"

„Das schon, aber ich hab nicht mal gewusst das Duo der Autor war. Er hat unter einem Pseudonym geschrieben und die Verhandlungen liefen ausschließlich über seinen Agenten. Bis zum Tag der Vertragsunterschrift haben wir beide nicht gewusst dass es der jeweils andere war. Ich nicht wegen dem Agenten und Duo nicht, weil er die neue Firma WW nicht kannte. Und ich finde es ziemlich empörend dass hier angedeutet wird dass Duo sich kaufen lassen würde."

Duo konnte aus seinen Augenwinkeln sehen wie Kirk kurz grinste. Ihm selbst war auch so, als wenn Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch flattern würden. Heero hatte dieses böse Riff gut umschifft.

„Es gab noch viele weitere Andeutungen während dieses Prozesses. Mr. Yuy, wieso haben Sie Mr. Jones letzten Sommer soviel Geld gegeben? Wieso war es so wichtig Ihre Trennung für einige Monate geheim zu halten."

„Ich denke die Antwort sollte offensichtlich sein," gab Heero zurück. „Wenn sich die Presse damals so auf unsere Trennung gestürzt hätte, wie sie es dieses Jahr getan hat, dann wäre das neue Spiel sicher nicht so gut verkauft worden. Diese Art von Presse konnte ich damals nicht riskieren."

„Also haben Sie Ihre Macht ausgenutzt und Mr. Jones zum Schweigen gebracht?"

„Meine Macht? Ich hab ihm Geld gegeben um ein paar Monate still zu halten. Und er hat es mehr als begierig angenommen. Wenn ich wirklich Macht über Gordon gehabt hätte, dann hätte ich seine Schmutzkampagne in der Presse verhindert."

„Wieso sind Sie nicht dagegen vorgegangen?"

„Ich wollte kein Öl ins Feuer gießen. Ich hatte gehofft dass Gordon dieses Spiel nach ein paar Wochen leid sein würde, aber da hab ich wohl nicht mit Gordons Rachsucht gerechnet."

„Einspruch! Das ist Verleumdung," empörte sich Thompson.

„Lassen wir die Frage Mr. Yuy. Eine letzte hab ich aber noch. Was haben Sie empfunden als mein Mandant Mr. Jones angeschossen hat?"

„Angst," antwortete Heero sofort.

„Wieso Angst?" bohrte Kirk nach.

„Ich hatte in den Wochen davor lernen müssen wie Gordon wirklich ist. Und ich hatte plötzlich unbändige Angst dass er jetzt Duo auch in die Geschichte herein ziehen würde. Und das hätte ich nur zu gern verhindert."

„Also bedauern Sie dass Mr. Jones verletzt wurde?"

„Ich bedaure dass Duo jetzt vor Gericht steht. Und ich bedauere dass ich jemals mit Gordon zusammen gewesen bin. Mehr nicht."


	33. Das Urteil

**Titel:** Rollenspiel  
**Autor:** Laren aka Cyrrer  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** an Zanna

Also wenn ich mir die Kommieflut (Achtung Ironie) zum letzten Kapitel anguck habt ihr es eigentlich gar nicht verdient schon das nächste zu bekommen.

Aber da ich die Geschichte langsam doch mal fertig stellen möchte kriegt ihr es trotzdem. So bin ich :-)

Ich hoffe ihr habt viel Spaß.

* * *

Duo wusste plötzlich wie sich Heero gestern gefühlt hatte. Weil er genau dasselbe empfand. Ihm war als wenn er vor Stolz auf Heero fast zerbersten würde. Der andere hatte die Befragung einfach hervorragend gemeistert. Vielleicht nicht immer am Geschicktesten was die Verhandlung anging, aber am Besten im Bezug auf Gordon.

Dies schien der letzte Schritt für Heero zu sein sich von dem Zwerg und dessen Lügen zu lösen. Duo wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen und hätte Heero umarmt, aber das würde vor Gericht nicht gut kommen, deshalb nahm er sich fest vor dies am Abend nachzuholen. Bei diesem Gedanken stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

Und er würde auch mit Nadine über das ganze reden, er war sicher dass sie die gleiche Meinung wie er teilte. Dass Heero sich jetzt endgültig vom Zwerg gelöst hatte. Vielleicht mussten sie am Ende Gordon für diese Verhandlung noch dankbar sein.

Trotz allem hegte Duo natürlich auch eine fast grenzenlose Wut gegenüber Gordon. Wie kam der dazu seinen ehemaligen Partner so schlimm in der Öffentlichkeit darzustellen? Zwar waren sie von ihm nichts anderes gewöhnt aber es empörte Duo trotzdem immer wieder.

Während Duo mit all diesen Gedanken beschäftigt war, ging die Verhandlung weiter. Es wurden weitere Zeugen befragt die den Streit auf der Convention mehr oder weniger von Anfang an mitbekommen hatten. Aus den Aussagen dieser Zeugen gab es allerdings nicht viele Neuigkeiten zu erfahren. Es waren unbeteiligter Zuschauer die teilweise noch nicht einmal gehört hatten was gesagt wurde. Und so rundeten ihre Aussagen nur das ab, was Gordon, Heero und Duo schon vorher erzählt hatten.

Aus diesem Grund verlief die Befragung dieser Zeugen ohne große Höhepunkte und war recht schnell beendet. Duo nutzte das um hin und wieder kleine Blicke nach hinten auf Heero zu stehlen. Und wann immer sich ihre Blicke trafen wurde Duo ganz warm ums Herz. Trotz all der Anschuldigungen von Gordons Anwalt war Heero absolut beherrscht, hatte sich also nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen. Was Duo nur noch stolzer sein ließ.

Im Anschluss an die Augenzeugen kam dann Gordons Arzt an die Reihe. Ausführlich berichtete dieser wie schmerzhaft die Verletzung doch gewesen wäre und welche Art der Behandlung vorgenommen werden musste. Dadurch erfuhr Duo auch, dass sich Gordon einer Schönheits-OP unterzogen hatte um die kleine Narbe von dem Pfeilschuss entfernen zu lassen.

An dieser Stelle musste Duo fast lachen. Was war Gordon doch für ein Weichei. Nicht nur dass er wochenlang nicht sitzen konnte, sondern dass er auch noch die Narbe entfernen ließ. Eine drei Zentimeter lange Narbe. Duo schüttelte empört den Kopf. Im Krieg hatten er und die anderen sich bei weitaus schlimmeren Verletzungen höchsten nen Pflaster draufgepatscht und einfach weiter gemacht.

Aber Gordon war nie im Krieg gewesen, hatte nie irgendwelche Entbehrungen ertragen müssen. Vielleicht war diese Nichtigkeit deshalb eine große Sache für ihn. Trotzdem konnte sich Duo darüber nur amüsieren. Gordon blieb einfach ein armes Würstchen.

Auch die Befragung des Arztes ging relativ schnell vorbei. Duos Anwälte hatten wenig nachfragen, wollten nur wissen wie lange die Behandlung denn tatsächlich gedauert hatte und wieviel sie insgesamt gekostet hatte. Knapp 40000 hatte Gordon für die Herstellung seines Gesäßes bezahlt. Völlig überteuert wie Duo fand.

Der Zeuge der danach an die Reihe kam überraschte Duo. Es war der Besitzer des Ladens wo Duo sein Elfenoutfit gekauft hatte.

Erstaunlicherweise ging Gordons Anwalt den armen Mann ziemlich hart an. Ließ in seiner Befragung sogar mehrmals durchschimmern dass er ihn im Grunde vorwarf eine gefährliche Waffe in die Hände eines unstabilen Mannes gegeben zu haben.

„Sie als verantwortungsbewusster Geschäftsmann werden den Angeklagten doch sicherlich darauf hingewiesen haben, dass die Waffe funktionstüchtig ist, oder? Weil wenn nicht, dann könnte man das das Fahrlässigkeit auslegen," sagte Thompson süffisant.

Der große Mann im Zeugenstand schnaubte nur abfällig. „Was soll das? Wollen Sie mich dazu bringen zu sagen ich hätte Mr. Maxwell alles erklärt nur um meine eigenen Arsch zu retten?"

Duo konnte hören wie einige Leute im Zuschauerraum leise kicherten. Irgendwie war Thompson nicht subtil genug an die Sache herangegangen.

„Ich verlange dass dieser Satz aus dem Protokoll gestrichen wird," verlangte Gordons Anwalt. Dann sagte er, „Antworten Sie auf die Frage Mr. Meiers."

Der Ladenbesitzer rollte deutlich mit den Augen. „In meinem Geschäft hängen einige Hinweisschilder das alle meine Waren funktionstüchtig sind. Da ich normalerweise nur Kunden haben die sich in der Szene auskennen erachte ich es nicht für nötig beim Kauf noch einmal darauf hinzuweisen."

„Also kann Mr. Maxwell von der Tödlichkeit der Waffe gewusst haben."

Er große Mann schnaubte, „Da ist nichts tödliches dran."

„Mein Mandant wurde immerhin getroffen."

„Aber soweit ich weiß nur im Hintern. Und es ist auch nur die Spitze des Pfeils eingedrungen. Wenn es eine tödliche Waffe hätte sein sollen, hätte mehr von dem Pfeil stecken bleiben müssen. Außerdem beschießen sich meine Kunden normalerweise nicht. Wir sind ein friedliches Völkchen."

„Das tut hier nichts zur Sache. Kann Mr. Maxwell gewusst haben dass die Waffe funktionstüchtig ist?"

„Ja," sagte der Ladenbesitzer zerknirscht. „Aber…"

„Mehr will ich gar nicht wissen, Mr. Meiers," unterbrach ihn Thompson und drehte sich weg.

Sofort sprang Mathiews auf. „Mr. Meiers glauben Sie persönlich dass Mr. Maxwell das gewusst hat?"

„Ich denke nicht."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Nun, es war schon ziemlich offensichtlich dass er zum ersten Mal in so einem Laden wie dem meinen war. Er lief mit großen Augen herum. Der war so überwältigt von all den verschiedenen Outfits dass er wahrscheinlich die Schilder nicht beachtet hat. Außerdem waren er und seine Begleiter eher mit der Passform der Hose beschäftigt als zu erkunden ob der Bogen auch wirklich funktioniert. Für ihn war das nur ein Accessoire."

„Wenn Sie gesehen haben dass er so neu in der Szene war, wieso haben Sie ihn dann nicht auf die Gefährlichkeit hingewiesen."

„Wie gesagt, wir sind ein friedfertiges Völkchen. In all den Jahren die ich in der Szene bin hat es noch nie einen Unfall mit den Bögen oder Schwertern gegeben. Mr. Maxwell machte auf mich nicht den Eindruck dass er mit der Waffe irgendjemanden angreifen würde. Im Gegenteil er hat gelacht, war fröhlich und aufgeregt wegen der Convention. Ich kann doch nicht jeden meiner Kunden per se für einen gemeingefährlichen Irren halten. Wieso soll jetzt mein Bogen an der ganzen Sache Schuld sein? So wie ich das sehe, wäre die ganze Sache doch nicht passiert, wenn sich der Kläger nicht wie ein Wildschein aufgeführt hätte."

„Einspruch!" empörte sich Gordons Anwalt.

Duo musste kichern und tat sein bestes das zu verbergen. Seiner Meinung nach hatte der Ladenbesitzer den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Leider wurde seine schöne Bemerkung aus dem Protokoll gestrichen.

Danach waren dann tatsächlich alle Befragungen beendet. Duo konnte es selbst fast nicht glauben, aber andererseits wer sollte denn jetzt noch als Zeugen auftreten? Er wusste dass seine Anwälte zwar mal was von Leumundszeugen gemurmelt hatten, aber das hatten sie schon vor Wochen wieder verworfen. Sie hatten sich entschieden dass Duo niemanden brauchte der aussagte dass er normalerweise ein netter Mensch war. Das hätte das ganze nur zu sehr aufgebläht, und evtl. Gordons Unterstellungen nur noch Vorschub geleistet.

Nach einer kleinen Pause ging es dann in den vorerst letzten Teil der Verhandlung. Sowohl Gordons Anwälte als auch Duos fassten all die Ereignisse und all die Punkt die sie für wichtig befanden zusammen.

Duo hörte dabei nur mit einem halben Ohr zu. So langsam fand er dass die Sache oft genug durchgekaut worden war. Seine Meinung nach hatte der Prozess nichts wirklich neues oder wichtiges ans Licht gebracht.

Nachdem die Anwälte fertig waren, erklärte der Gerichtsdiener dass sich der Richter jetzt zur Urteilsfindung zurück ziehen würde.

„Was passiert jetzt?" fragte Duo seine Anwälte verwundert.

„Richter Garrison wird über alles nachdenken und dann das Urteil verkünden," antwortete Kirk.

„Wie lange wird das dauern?" fragte Duo.

„Da gibt es keine Beschränkungen," antwortete Mathiews. „Es könnte sein dass er das Urteil heute noch verkündet oder erst morgen. Oder sogar noch später. Wobei ich nicht glaube dass er länger als einen Tag brauchen wird."

In der Zwischenzeit waren alle Zuschauer aufgestanden und es herrschte im Saal ein kommen und gehen. Heero war an die Anklagebank getreten und hatte seinen Arm um Duo gelegt. „Wie sieht es aus?" fragte er mit einem Hauch von Besorgnis in der Stimme.

Das interessierte Duo auch ungemein.

Kirk und Mathiews zuckten simultan mit der Schulter. „Es gab eigentlich keine großen Überraschungen," erklärte Mathiews. „Mr. Jones hat bei einigen Sachen gepunktet, wir bei anderen. Es hängt wirklich davon ab ob der Richter aus all den Informationen das Gesamtbild zusammenfügen kann oder nicht."

„Aber wir hegen große Hoffnungen in Richter Garrison," fügte Kirk mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

Duo drückte die Daumen das seine Anwälte Recht behielten.

„Dann kann ich Duo also erstmal entführen?" vergewisserte sich Heero.

„Natürlich, wir rufen euch an, sollte sich hier überraschend schnell etwas ergeben."

„Wohin willst du mich entführen?" verlangte Duo zu wissen.

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte Heero. „Wir müssen zum Flughafen um Dan und Sally abzuholen."

„Was machen die zwei denn hier?" nicht das sich Duo beschweren würde aber er hatte nicht mehr damit gerechnet sie zu sehen.

„Na die sind wegen der Party gekommen. Und der Überraschung."

„Welche Party?" Duo war völlig perplex.

„Die wo wir unseren Sieg über Gordon feiern," erklärte Heero mit fester Stimme.

Das war eine nette Idee, das konnte Duo nicht abstreiten. „Aber was ist wenn ich den Prozess verlier?"

„Dann haben wir trotzdem über Gordon gesiegt. Weil der Zwerg endlich aus unserem Leben verschwindet."

„Hä, stimmt. Das ist ein guter Grund für eine Party." Duo war aufgestanden und lehnte sich an Heero. „Dann lass uns mal unsere Freunde abholen." Aber noch während sie zum Ausgang gingen fiel Duo noch etwas ein. „Was für eine Überraschung?" fragte er erstaunt.

Heero lachte leise, seine Augen strahlten dabei so sehr, dass es Duo fast von der Frage ablenkte. „Baka, wenn ich es dir jetzt verrate dann ist das doch keine Überraschung mehr."

„Menno," grummelte Duo, aber er wusste wann er sich geschlagen geben musste. Im Geheimhalten von Dingen war Heero nämlich fast unschlagbar.

Die Fahrt zum Flughafen verlief dann relativ ereignislos. Sie hatten eine große Limousine genommen damit auch alle ehemaligen Gundam Piloten herein passten. Wobei Wufei der aufgeregteste von ihnen war. Duo fand es fast niedlich wie sehr sich Wufei nach nur ein paar Tagen Trennung von Sally doch auf ein Wiedersehen freute. Wenn Duo nicht immer noch ein wenig von der Verhandlung abgelenkt gewesen wäre, dann hätte er sich mit Freuden über daran gemacht seinen Freund deswegen zu necken.

Auch ansonsten herrschte eine eher gelassene Atmosphäre in dem Auto. Als ob es abgesprochen gewesen wäre redete niemand über den Prozess. Aber das war auch ganz gut so. Immerhin war die Sache jetzt so gut wie vorbei. Verändern ließ sich sowieso nichts mehr und Duo wollte sich nicht noch unnötig Gedanken machen. Da tat es ganz gut von den anderen abgelenkt zu werden.

Die Maschinen von Dan und Sally landeten kurz hintereinander und schon bald hatten sie die Neuankömmlinge eingesammelt. Duo war erst noch für einen Moment verwundert als er sah dass Dan auch seine bessere Hälfte mitgenommen hatte, vergaß aber deshalb nachzufragen, als Dan ihm praktisch sofort zur Begrüßung vorwarf keine Kapitel geschrieben zu haben.

Für einen Moment stand Duo da und machte seine beste Goldfischimitation, bis es in seinem Gehirn klick machte und er Dan lachend darauf hinwies dass er im Moment ja an gar keinem Buch schrieb. Dann begann er einen langen Ungerechtigkeits-Dialog und beschwerte sich lachend darüber dass Agenten doch immer nur das eine wollte.

Alles in allem waren sie relativ ausgelassen und guter Stimmung. Duo war sich sicher, dass das Nachlassen der Anspannung dafür verantwortlich war, aber er würde den Teufel tun und sich beschweren.

Doch als dann auf ihrem Weg zurück in die Stadt plötzlich Duos Mobiltelefon klingelte, herrschte im Auto eine fast erdrückende Stille. Jeder schien zu ahnen was dieser Anruf bedeutete.

„Das war Kirk," erklärte Duo nachdem er das Gespräch beendet hatte. „Der Richter ist bereit das Urteil zu verkünden."

Heero umarmte ihn. „Das war ja unheimlich schnell. Ist das ein gutes, oder ein schlechtes Zeichen?"

Duo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Lass es uns einfach hinter uns bringen, ok. Bald werden wir es ja wissen." Trotz seiner tapferen Worte wurde Duo bewusst dass er dennoch leicht zitterte. Er wusste dass es nur um Geld ging. Er wusste das egal was jetzt passierte sie zumindest Gordon los waren, aber an die Nieren ging es ihm trotzdem.

Wieder im Gericht angekommen mussten sie feststellen dass die Neuigkeit der Urteilsverkündung sich scheinbar wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet hatte, denn der Saal war nicht weniger voll als am Beginn des Prozesses.

Nicht lange nachdem Duo und seine Anwälte sich gesetzt hatten, kam auch Gordon und sein Anhang. Und nur Augenblicke später erschien Richter Garrison.

Im Saal herrschte beinah Totenstille als der Richter das Wort ergriff. „Ich muss sagen, dass mich dieser Prozess auf vielen Ebenen erstaunt hat. Betrachtet man das Medieninteresse, die Prominenz der Beteiligten, den Tatort, die Tatwaffe und die Summe um die es in dieser Verhandlung geht, dann scheint das ganze eine schillernde Geschichte zu sein.

Wir haben viel gehört in dieser Verhandlung. Wir haben davon gehört dass der Angeklagte einer der berühmt berüchtigten Gundam Piloten war. Wir haben Andeutungen über Gewaltpotential und über unglaubliche Vorgänge in einer Beziehung gehört. Dinge die auch schon vor dem Prozess weidlich in der so genannten Boulevardpresse ausgeweidet wurden. Wobei sich die eine Seite eher in Schweigen gehüllt hat, während die andere ein Ölfass nach dem nächsten ins Feuer kippte.

Doch nimmt man all diesen Glamour weg, wenn man sich nicht mehr auf das Drumherum und auf die Geschichte der beteiligten Personen achtet, dann der Fall eigentlich sehr banal. Es ist eine beinahe klassische Konstellation eines Liebesdreiecks. Auf der einen Seite haben wir ein Paar das sich vor einiger Zeit getrennt hat. Es herrscht aus welchen Gründen auch immer auch nach all der Zeit noch böses Blut zwischen ihnen. Sie treffen aufeinander, es gibt einen Streit, der neue Lebensgefährte des einen Partners taucht auf und plötzlich wird jemand verletzt.

Sie können mir glauben, wenn ich Ihnen sage das ich diese Art von Fällen schon dutzende Male in meiner Karriere gesehen hab.

Und normalerweise wird so ein Fall noch nicht einmal verhandelt. Was gäbe es auch dass ein Prozess entscheiden könnte, dass nicht schon vorher klar auf der Hand lag. Beide Parteien geben zu dass es ein Wortgefecht gegeben hat. Der Angeklagte hat vor Gericht niemals behauptet nicht verantwortlich für die Verletzung des Klägers zu sein. Er hat zwar erklärt dass ihn die Worte des Klägers erst zu seiner Tat gereizt hat, aber er hat dem Kläger trotzdem nicht die Schuld zugewiesen.

Trotz dieser Banalität gab es diesen Prozess. Und es gab ein Medienaufruhr wie ich ihn selbst bei einigen Mordfällen nicht erlebt hab. Und in diesem Prozess wurden unheimlich viele wunde Punkte der drei Beteiligten ans Licht gezerrt, obwohl dies eigentlich für den Prozess nicht wirklich nötig gewesen wäre.

Aber wie schon angedeutet, das wichtige für mich als Richter ist nicht der Glamour sondern die eigentlichen Tatsachen. Und an die muss ich mich bei der Urteilsverkündung halten. Mr. Maxwell, hiermit verurteile ich Sie zu folgendem: Sie werden die gesamten Kosten für den Prozess übernehmen. Außerdem werden Sie Mr. Jones die Kosten für seine ärztliche Behandlung erstatten. Darüber hinaus werden Sie einer Sozialen Einrichtung Ihrer Wahl den Betrag von 50000 Credits spenden. Und zu Guter Letzt verurteile Ich Sie dazu an den Kläger ein Schmerzensgeld in Höhe von 10 Credits zahlen. Gegen dieses Urteil kann kein Widerspruch eingelegt werden. Diese Farce hat schon genug Zeit des Gerichts verplempert."

Duo glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Das konnte doch wohl nicht passiert sein, oder?

Ein Markerschütternder Schrei von Gordon ertönte. „Was?" rief er empört. Und genau dies ließ Duo glauben dass er doch richtig gehört hatte.

Richter Garrison klopfte mit seinem Hammer. „Ruhe im Gerichtssaal. Mr. Jones das Urteil steht."

„Dieser dreckige Köter hat mich angegriffen und soll nur 10 Credits zahlen?"

„Mr. Jones, wenn Sie jetzt keine Ruhe geben, werde ich Sie wegen Missachtung des Gerichts bestrafen. Und lassen Sie sich von Ihren Anwälten bei Zeiten mal über den Tatbestand der Verleumdung aufklären. Und damit ist die Verhandlung geschlossen."

Wie auf Kommando ertönte unglaublicher Lärm im Saal. Duo grinste unkontrolliert und plötzlich wurde er von allen möglichen Leuten umarmt. Er hatte gesiegt. Denn anders konnte man dieses Urteil nicht interpretieren. „Hä, die 10 Credits sind sogar noch ein größerer Schlag ins Gesicht als wenn Gordon gar nichts bekommen hätte," erklärte Quatre mit seinem besten Haifischgrinsen.

Doch Duo hörte ihm nur mit halben Ohr zu. Stattdessen blickte er tief in Heeros Augen und konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. „Es ist vorbei," sagte er.

Heero zog ihn schnell in seine Arme und drückte ihm einen langen Kuss auf die Lippen. Als sie sich endlich heftig Atmend von einander lösten bestätigte er, „Es ist vorbei."

Ja, es war vorbei. Zwar hatte Duo das noch immer nicht vollkommen verinnerlicht, aber er war sich sicher dass er das bald tun würde. Eine riesige Last war von ihm gefallen und er fühlte sich plötzlich absolut ausgelaugt, aber auch total voller Energie. Und das beste, Heero lachte ihn an. Heero hielt ihm im Arm. Wen kümmerte da das arme Würstchen dass einige Schritte von ihnen entfernt beim Weg aus dem Saal etwas von der Befangenheit des Richters skandierte.

„Wir sollten aufbrechen zur Party," rief Nadine aufgeregt.

„Und zur Überraschung," fügte Quatre kichernd hinzu. Wie auf Kommando grinsten alle und gingen so schnell es möglich war aus dem Gerichtssaal.

Duo hielt sich etwas zurück. Und da Heero ihn immer noch festhielt, waren sie kurz darauf allein im Saal. „Was ist das für eine Überraschung Heero?" fragte er neugierig. So aufgeregt hatte er Quatre schon lange nicht mehr erlebt.

Heero wand sich erst ein wenig, doch dann rückte er doch mit der Sprache raus. „Ich hab einen Standesbeamten zur Feier beordert."

„Hä," kommentierte Duo. „Wieso?" irgendwie war sein Gehirn zu blockiert um daraus einen Sinn zu machen.

Heero sah für einen kurzen Moment traurig aus. „Du hast gesagt dass du mich heiraten willst wenn die Verhandlung vorbei ist. Und sie ist vorbei. Oder willst du nicht mehr? Ich mein…"

Duo tat das erste was ihm in den Sinn kam um Heeros Geplapper zu unterbrechen. „Du Dummkopf. Natürlich will ich dich noch heiraten. Aber wieso so plötzlich?"

Heero fand seine Selbstsicherheit erstaunlich schnell zurück. „Nun deine Bedingung war dass der Prozess zu Ende ist. Was er ja ist. Und all unsere Freunde sind da. Und wir fliegen für einige Wochen in die Karibik, perfekt für die Flitterwochen. Da dachte ich mir wir können zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen."

Duo musste laut lachen. „Ich liebe es wie gut du organisiert bist," erklärte er. Wirklich jetzt wo er den ersten Schock überwunden hatte hörte sich das ganze nach einem verdammt guten Plan an. Einem Plan den er niemals nicht widersprechen würde.

„Also wirst du es tun? Mich heiraten?" hakte Heero nach.

Duo stupste ihn leicht mit dem Ellenbogen. „Natürlich, das hab ich schon vor Wochen gesagt. Und es gibt nichts was ich lieber tun würde. Nur ich hab für eine Hochzeit nichts passendes zum anziehen," gab er spielerisch zurück.

„Ich dachte mir, wir nehmen die Klamotten von der Convention. Ist doch passend oder?"

Als Antwort musste Duo lang und laut lachen. Die Idee war nicht die schlechteste.


	34. Epilog

**Titel:** Rollenspiel  
**Autor:** Laren  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** an Zanna

So, nach zwei Jahren und 2 Monaten ist diese ‚kleine' Geschichte endlich fertig. Ich hatte viel Spaß mit Rollenspiel auch wenn aus der kleinen Story die höchstens 5 Teile haben sollte irgendwie ein ‚riesiges Monster' geworden ist. Aber ein schönes ‚Monster' das man lieb haben kann.

Nach so langer Zeit fällt es einem fast schwer Abschied zu nehmen und sicher ich hätte noch viel mehr schreiben können, noch mehr von der gemeinsamen Zukunft von Duo und Heero erzählen. Aber irgendwann muss auch einmal Schluss sein. Doch wer weiß, vielleicht wird es noch ein paar Drabbels hierzu geben.

Ich hoffe ihr habt auch mit dem Epilog euren Spaß. Und falls euch die Geschichte gefällt, vergesst nicht nen Kommie zu hinterlassen. Das ist die einzige ‚Bezahlung' die ich kriege. Und ich liebe Komimes :-)

* * *

Genüsslich räkelte sich Duo auf seiner Liege zurecht und blickte hinaus auf das Meer, wobei seine Augen Heero nahezu gefangen nahmen. Es war aber auch ein zu schöner Anblick wie sein Ehemann mit kräftigen Kraulbewegungen durch das türkisfarbene Meer glitt.

‚Ehemann', bei diesem Wort musste Duo einfach grinsen. So ganz hatte er sich noch nicht daran gewöhnt mit Heero jetzt verheiratet zu sein. Manchmal überkam ihm bei diesem Gedanken sogar ein unwillkürliches kichern. Er hätte sich im Traum niemals vorstellen können Heero zu heiraten, das schien einfach viel zu normal zu sein. Nichts das er jemals mit sich oder dem ehemaligen Wing Piloten in einen Zusammenhang gebracht hätte.

Und doch fühlte es sich unwahrscheinlich gut an. Genauso gut wie der Ehering aus Platin der seine Hand schmückte. Wobei Duo vollkommen unbewusst der Gedanke kam, dass der Ring auch das einzige war, was er gerade trug. Er und Heero waren allein auf dieser luxuriös ausgestatteten Privatinsel und das nutzten sie weidlich aus. Duo hätte sich niemals träumen lassen wieviel Spaß es machte nackt in den sanften Wellen der Lagune zu schwimmen. Ganz besonders viel Spaß da er es zusammen mit Heero tat. Kaum einer ihrer Schwimmausflüge endete ohne eine leidenschaftliche Liebesrunde am Strand.

Sie genossen ihre Flitterwochen in der Karibik so gut es ging. Und wirklich all der Stress der letzten Wochen schien wie auf einen Schlag von ihnen gefallen zu sein, als sie die Insel betreten hatten.

Es mutete aber auch zu sehr wie ein Paradies an. Die Insel war zwar klein, aber wunderschön. Und die Villa war mit allem möglichen Luxus ausgestattet. Wahrscheinlich konnte man sich hier nur wohl fühlen. Alles andere war nicht möglich. Die Sonne und das Meer taten ein Übriges und so hatten Duo und Heero ihre Flitterwochen hier sehr genossen.

Es hatte wahrscheinlich auch ganz viel damit zu tun, dass endlich das Kapitel Gordon beendet zu sein schien. Der Prozess war mit einem Paukenschlag ausgegangen. In seinen kühnsten Träumen hätte Duo das nicht erwartet. Und jedes Mal wenn er an den Urteilsspruch dachte musste er unwillkürlich wieder grinsen. Es war ein einziger großer Schlag gegen Gordon gewesen. Duo machte es nichts aus die Kosten für das Verfahren und für die ärztliche Behandlung zu zahlen. Das waren mehr oder weniger Peanuts für ihn. Und da er ja nun wirklich verantwortlich für die Verletzung von Gordon gewesen war, war es auch nur zu gerecht. Aber was Duo einfach ungemein freute war das Schmerzensgeld für Gordon. Zehn lumpige Credits. Das musste doch für Gordons Ego ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie gewesen sein.

Fast wünschte sich Duo zu wissen was jetzt gerade in der Welt vor sich ging. Es reizte ihn irgendwie schon zu sehen ob Gordon immer noch soviel für die Boulevardpresse zu berichten wusste. Aber Heero hatte für ihre Flitterwochen auf totale Entspannung gedrängt. Und so hatten sie zwar Internet und auch Telefon, aber selbst wenn sie beinahe täglich mit ihren Freunden redeten, war das Thema Gordon tabu. Duo stimmte damit überein, er wollte auch nicht, dass irgendwas ihre schönen Tage hier überschattete, aber trotzdem, hin und wieder kribbelte es ihm in den Fingern.

Um sich davon abzulenken ließ er seine Gedanken einfach wandern. Das war einfach hier in der entspannenden Ruhe und in der Sonne liegend. Und schon nach einer hundertstel Sekunde war der Prozess vergessen, stattdessen dachte Duo wieder daran dass er und Heero verheiratet waren.

Das war wirklich mal eine Überraschung gewesen. Duo grinste kurz. Zwar hatten sie vorher besprochen zu heiraten, aber irgendwie war es noch nicht so richtig real für Duo gewesen. Es war etwas das irgendwann in der Zukunft passieren würde.

Doch Heero war an die Sache pragmatischer herangegangen. Da Duo bestimmt hatte dass sie nicht vor Ende des Prozesses heiraten würden, hatte Heero einfach beschlossen dass sie es genau an dem Tag dann auch tun sollten. Das war irgendwie so typisch Heero, dass Duo fast zerschmelzen konnte vor Glück.

Ihm war natürlich klar, dass Heero vielleicht auch deshalb auf so eine schnelle Heirat drängte um sie beide fester aneinander zu binden. Um sich zu vergewissern dass er und Duo auch wirklich zusammen bleiben würden. Zu dieser Erkenntnis hatte Duo noch nicht einmal die kurze Warnung von Nadine am Abend der Hochzeit benötigt. Obwohl Warnung war ein zu böses Wort. Seine Freundin hatte ihn nur kurz zur Seite genommen und ihm gesagt dass Heero mit diesem Schritt sicherlich auch diese Angst besänftigen wollte.

Duo hatte als Antwort nur gelacht und Nadine auf die Wange geküsst. Dann hatte er ihr ins Ohr geflüstert dass er das schon vorher gewusst hatte und dass auch er lieber früher als später Heero fester an sich binden wollte. Sie hatten zwar in den Wochen davor gelernt ihre Beziehung diesmal auf solidere Füße zu stellen, aber eine zusätzliche Absicherung schadete auf keinen Fall. Wenn sie jetzt einmal Streit bekommen würden, dann könnten sie nicht so einfach auseinander gehen, Ehen ließen sich nicht ganz so einfach beenden. Sicher, kein Eheversprechen der Welt konnte eine Beziehung die gescheitert war am Leben erhalten, aber es schadete auch nichts, diesen zusätzlichen Sicherheitsgurt zu haben.

Außerdem endeten nicht so alle großen Liebesgeschichten? Mit einer Hochzeit und dem Happily Ever After? Also warum sollten sie das nicht auch bekommen?

An die Hochzeit selbst konnte sich Duo nur noch bruchstückhaft erinnern, er war einfach viel zu überwältigt von den ganzen Ereignissen und stand vor Glück ein wenig neben sich. Aber Heero beruhigte ihn immer und versprach dass sie sich zuhause das Video der Feier ansehen könnten um Duos Erinnerung aufzufrischen.

Was Duo noch wusste war, dass er praktisch drei Zentimeter über den Boden geschwebt hatte vor Glück. Das alle Freunde bei ihnen waren und dass sie verdammt viel Spaß hatten. Soviel Spaß dass Duo noch nicht einmal wegen der immer noch viel zu engen Hose seines Elfenkostüms gejammert hatte. Außerdem hatte Heero später in der Nacht sein bestes getan um mit sanften und leidenschaftlichen Küssen alles wieder gut zu machen.

Wenn der Standesbeamte erstaunt darüber war dass Bräutigam und Bräutigam in Conventionkluft vor ihm standen – genau wie die meisten Hochzeitsgäste, selbst Wufei hatte sich verkleidet – dann zeigte er es nicht. Aber wahrscheinlich war er ähnliche Exzentriken hier in Californien nur zu genüge gewöhnt.

Die Zeremonie war dann sehr schlicht und kurz gewesen. Duo hatte mal gehört dass andere Paare sogar ihre Schwüre selbst schrieben. Das war nichts das ihm oder Heero in den Sinn gekommen wäre. Das einfache ‚Ich will' war für sie beide mehr als genug. Wichtig waren keine schönen Worte sondern der Wille es diesmal bis zum Ende durchzuziehen. Niemand würde sie jetzt mehr trennen können. Und genau das hatte Duo gefühlt als sie sich dann vor versammelter Mannschaft geküsst hatten. Es schien wirklich so, als ob sie ihre gemeinsame Zukunft damit besiegelt hätten, auch wenn das noch so kitschig klang. Duo fand dass auch er das Anrecht auf ein wenig Kitsch hatte.

Plötzlich traf etwas eiskaltes seinen von der Sonne aufgeheizten Rücken und Duo schoss mit einem spitzen Schrei nach oben. Wütend blinzelte er zu seinem grinsenden Ehemann und zischte: „Na warte, ich bring dich um." Er war so in seine Gedanken vertieft gewesen dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte wie Heero aus dem Meer gestiegen war. Was Heero sofort ausgenutzt und ihn hinterrücks mit kaltem Wasser beträufelt hatte. Eine bodenlose Ungerechtigkeit die Duo sicherlich noch rächen würde.

Immer noch grinsend ließ sich Heero auf die Liege neben Duo fallen und erwiderte: „Noch so ein Marathon wie letzte Nacht und du wirst das tatsächlich tun."

„Mach nur so weiter. Das lässt sich ganz einfach einrichten, Freundchen!" gab Duo zurück und legte sich auch wieder hin. Die Idee von Heero war nicht die schlechteste, klang sie doch nach viel Spaß im Bett – und anderswo.

Für einige Momente lagen sie einfach nur schweigend da und genossen es so dicht bei dem anderen zu sein. Dann sprach Heero: „Übermorgen kommt das Boot."

Duo seufzte, diesmal würde das Boot nicht neue Lebensmittel bringen, sondern sie von dieser Trauminsel abholen. „Unglaublich wie die Zeit vergeht. Ich mag gar nicht daran denken wieder in die wirkliche Welt zurück zu kehren. Ich wette mit dir, wir werden noch nicht einmal drei Sekunden in der Wohnung sein, dann wird Dan anrufen und mich löchern wann ich denn endlich mit dem neuen Buch anfange. Der Mensch ist ein geborener Sklaventreiber."

„Gwen wird ihn sicher um längen schlagen. Und sie hat sicherlich eine seitenlange Agenda die ich am ersten Tag im Büro abarbeiten muss."

Sie grinsten sich beide an, dann grinste Duo breit: „Irgendwie vermiss ich den Stress ja auch ein bisschen."

Heero lachte befreit: „Baka! Ich doch auch. Es ist schön auch mal auszuspannen, aber wir lieben unsere Arbeit einfach viel zu sehr um für längere Zeit nichts zu tun."

Dem konnte Duo nur zustimmen. Er freute sich darauf wieder in die Tasten zu hauen, in seinem Kopf hatte er sich schon den Plot für das nächste Buch zurecht gelegt. Und er freute sich auch darauf weiter an dem Computerspiel und dem Film zu arbeiten. Ihm würde sicherlich vor Erstaunen der Unterkiefer runterfallen wenn er erstmal all die Fortschritte der letzten Wochen begutachtet hatte. Nur auf eines freute er sich nicht. „Was Gordon wohl jetzt in petto hat?" fragte er ohne groß Nachzudenken.

Heero rollte sich zu ihm herüber und ließ seine Hand leicht auf Duos Hüfte liegen. „Muss er denn irgendwas vorhaben?"

Duo wackelte mit dem Kopf. „Du kennst doch Gordon. Der wird niemals aufgeben."

Für einen Herzschlag herrschte totale Ruhe, dann sagte Heero mit einem fast bestimmenden Tonfall, „Es wird jetzt enden."

„Aber Heero…" versuchte Duo.

Doch Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Gordon hat verloren und das wird auch er einsehen müssen. Ich will ihn nicht mehr in meinem Leben haben. Nicht einmal als Dolch in meinem Rücken. Sollte er tatsächlich wieder mit einer Medienschlacht anfangen, dann wird er diesmal von unseren Anwälten saures bekommen. Ansonsten ignoriere ich ihn. Er hat keine Macht mehr über uns."

Duo schwieg kurz dann sagte er mit Bedauern in der Stimme: „Nur irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl dass er nicht… dass er nicht genug leidet." Was Besseres fiel Duo nicht ein. Es war schwer das Gefühl zu beschreiben das er immer noch hegte wenn er an Gordon dachte. „Er hat dir, er hat uns so sehr wehgetan. Da scheint es mir fast zu profan ihn mit den zehn Credits zu bestrafen. Das kann doch nicht alles sein, oder? Wo bleibt die große Rache an dem Arschloch?"

„Muss es denn eine Rache geben?" fragte Heero mit ernstem Blick zurück.

„Ja!" entfuhr es Duo. „Er muss für alles bezahlen. Wenn nicht, dann glaubt er am Ende noch dass er gewonnen hat."

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will aber mein Leben nicht nach Gordon richten – das habe ich viel zu lang getan. Ich bin jetzt von ihm frei und so soll es auch bleiben. Ich möchte nicht mehr Gedanken an Gordon verschwenden als unumgänglich."

Duo überlegte, er konnte Heero verstehen. Aber irgendwie schien es ihm trotzdem dass Gordon zu leicht davon kam. Doch als er diesen Gedanken äußerte winkte Heero ab. „Er kommt nicht davon Duo. Ich glaub du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie sehr Gordon das Urteil des Richters getroffen hat. Da ist sicherlich mehr als eine Seifenblase geplatzt. Nicht nur wir werden darüber lachen, sondern auch Millionen andere Menschen die davon lesen. Und wenn Gordon außer Geld etwas am Herzen liegt, dann das Bild das die Öffentlichkeit von ihm hat.

Und das ist noch lange nicht alles, so wie ich Quatre einschätze wird er wie ein Bluthund auf Gordons finanzieller Fährte sein. Wann immer der ein gutes Geschäft anpeilt, wird Q es vereiteln. Ihm wird sicherlich was einfallen wie er nur Gordon und nicht anderen Investoren schaden kann. Und wenn sich das erstmal herumgesprochen hat, dann wird Gordon es sehr schwer in der Finanzwelt haben, niemand legt sich gerne mit Quatre an. Versteh mich nicht falsch, gegen diese kleinen ‚Racheakte' habe ich gar nichts. Quatre braucht sowieso ein Hobby um ihn ein wenig zu beschäftigen, sonst hat er in zehn Jahren die ganze Welt aufgekauft. Das will ich ihm nicht nehmen und ich werde mich darüber auch amüsieren können.

Doch ich will nicht dass du und ich jetzt immer wieder über mögliche Rachefeldzüge nachdenken. Jeder Gedanke den wir an Gordon verschwenden ist einer zuviel."

Duo zweifelte noch. „Ich weiß nicht, kann das wirklich schon alles sein?"

Heero beugte sich endlich vollkommen zu Duo herüber und küsste ihn besitzergreifend. „Können wir uns nicht einfach dadurch ‚rächen' dass wir bis an das Ende unserer Tage glücklich sind? Ist das nicht die schlimmste Strafe für Gordon? Denn er wird niemals jemanden finden der ihn lieben kann – oder den er lieben könnte. Er wird allein sein und wenn er sich zu oft mit Quatre anlegt auch arm. Wir hingegen sind glücklich. Heute, morgen und auch in zehn Jahren. Das ist etwas das ihm mehr wehtun wird als jeder Pfeil in seinem verräterischen Hintern."

Beim letzten Satz prustete Duo los, es amüsierte ihn immer wieder wenn er an den Pfeil in Gordons Hintern dachte. „Ok, OK," sagte er lachend. „Ich gebe mich geschlagen. Unsere neue Langzeit-Rache-Strategie heißt also glücklich sein. Stell ich mir interessant und spannend vor. Nur ich hatte mich schon so sehr darauf gefreut in meinem neuesten Buch so einen total schleimigen Zwergen-Charakter einzubauen. Eine Figur die jeder von Anhieb an hassen und verachten wird. Ich hab mir gedacht dass Gordon Pate für diesen Charakter abgeben soll. Nur wenn du nicht willst, dann lass ich es wohl lieber."

Heero küsste ihn erneut. „Hn," sagte er mit einer sexy Stimme. „Das ist gar nicht mal so eine schlechte Idee. Du darfst es nur nicht zu offensichtlich machen, damit er nicht sofort wieder Anwälte anheuert. Aber keine Angst, unsere Fans werden die Andeutungen sofort verstehen. Also gut, diese kleine Sache können wir noch machen."

Duos Augen leuchteten. „Wunderbar," sagte er und diesmal war er es der Heero besitzergreifend zu sich zog und küsste. „Wir werden uns also durch absolutes Glücklichsein und durch diese Figur in meinem Roman rächen. Oh und vielleicht könnten wir in dem neuen Spiel einen der Bösewichter auch nach Gordons Vorbild gestalten, ich liebe es ihn in Computerspielen fertig zu machen. Und dann könnten wir auch noch…"

Während aus Duo all die verschiedenen Ideen sprudelten, hatte er seine Arme um seinen Ehemann geschlungen und drückte ihn fest an sich. Auch wenn ihm noch tausend andere Arten der Rache einfielen, die beste war schon beschlossene Sache. Und das schöne daran, ‚Glücklichsein' war nicht nur eine Rache an Gordon, sondern genau das was er und Heero verdient hatten. Für jetzt und für alle Zeiten.

Ende


End file.
